Noir
by FreyjaBee
Summary: Laxus picks up a job to take down a dangerous drug ring. Mirajane gets employed as a singer in an illustrious casino. Debauchery is the name of the game and everyone plays with an angle. Welcome to Casino Noir. MiraxLaxus, Mature audiences only, please! Sexual content, substance abuse, violence, crime, you name it, it's here.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Substance abuse, harsh language, sexual content, violence and other adult themes.

 _Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

 ** _Noir_**

* * *

Laxus sat at the bar at Casino Gomorrah and tipped a shot of whisky into his mouth. He winced as the fiery liquid burned all the way down into his stomach but savored the feeling.

"Are you sure you got this, man? I told Julian that you were good, that you could be trusted, but if you balk on me, everything is going to fall through. He can't think you're a snitch, he'll kill you and then he'll kill me. I've spent a lot of months gaining his trust." The man beside him was named Adam Griswold, a cop and a mage that was pushing his 50th year and looked it, too, all salt and pepper and crow's feet. He'd been working the York case for years, but only recently managed to gain any headway. Julian was a rich man that owned more than half of Innisfil and had his fingers in all of the illegal pies. Because of that, he was also a careful man.

Laxus raised a blonde brow and tapped the bar. "Another whisky."

Griswold bristled. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Hey, are you listening? This is some serious shit."

"Yeah. I'm listening. Your boy's selling drugs. The drugs are bad news. Got it," Laxus said in an equally low voice.

Laxus thought Griswold would hit him. The old cop showed great restraint. "No, you don't get it. Magicfire isn't like other drugs. Let me say it to you slow. It's created by taking mages and milking their magic. That magic is then condensed into a pill that allows the user to manipulate whatever kind of magic was used to create it. People that never had any kind of training now have all kinds of magic and no fucking restraint and they're burning down the city. When they're not, they're killing themselves or each other and _laughing_ about it because they're too fucking stoned to realize they're broke."

That _was_ unsettling. Laxus kept his features straight, though, never one to show his disquiet. "Look man, I told you I got this. Tell the guy that there'll be someone there to deliver his stupid package tomorrow. He can size me up then and there all on his own. If he thinks I'm a fuckup, nothing you say here is going to make a difference, so just… you know. Chill out."

Griswold lifted his brows in disbelief. "Chill out…"

"Yep." His whisky came. He drank it down in a huge gulp and asked for another. "You're the one that asked _me_ to do this. You don't got a taste for it, that's cool. Just sit back, relax, keep the cash rolling. When this is through, I'm gonna have your boy under wraps, you're going to get your promotion." And he got something to distract himself from thinking about his missing grandfather and his disbanded guild, seeing as how his team was off training, trying to impress him or some garbage. What else was there for a lightning breathing second-gen dragon slayer to do? Bust a few heads, stir up a crime ring, right a fallen city. All in a day's work.

Well, it would likely take weeks to accomplish, but he wasn't counting.

Griswold blew out a nervous breath. "Yeah. I think you're too green."

The bartender brought the whisky he asked for and then buggered off again. Laxus looked around the bar. It was late on a Monday evening, the only people there was the girl on stage that sang a light, airy tune, the talent scout that was trying to find a replacement for their last entertainer that up and left, and two women that leaned in close together, trading secrets or kisses, he couldn't tell which. He smirked a second later when he saw a flash of tongue. Kisses, then.

"You worried about me, Griswold? That's sweet." He knocked back the drink. It was his eighth or… ninth. Maybe? "I told you, this is a job that I can do. You think the guy's dealing illegal drugs laced with magic, I'll get in nice and close and put an end to it."

"I think you're too clean-cut for this kind of work," Griswold complained. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Laxus flashed him a feral grin that was all teeth, a predator's smile. "That's not what you were saying the other night." When he was covered in the blood of a man that tried to get a little too brisk with the girls at the Black Cat. "I'll fit in." He hoped, but Griswold didn't need to know he was questioning his abilities. He'd have the job pulled out from under him so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.

Griswold looked at him suspiciously. "Tell me, what's in this for you, eh? I know what I get out of it… glory, but you… you're just a mercenary mage I hired to take my place. Why are you so eager? It's not like the pay is great."

Against his better judgement, Laxus flagged down the bartender again. "That's my business."

"You sure you and Julian never met before?"

Laxus realized what the cop was asking. "I'm not one of his."

"Because I'm not too fond of waking up with a slit throat, you know?"

Laxus didn't tell him if that were the case he wouldn't be waking up at all. "Really. I'm not one of his."

Griswold was still suspicious but seemed to believe him. Mostly. "And you're not going to tell anyone I hired you for this, right? If the station knows I'm not the one that did the deed…" No promotion. No heroism.

"Keep picking up my tab here and we're good." Something mean pushed Laxus a little further. "A new room would be good, too. One with a view, maybe? I can't really see Scarlet Lake from where I'm at."

"You're going to bankrupt me," the man complained.

"If you want, we can change places, you can bust this guy up."

"You know Julian owns these casinos, right? …. Nothing happens here without his knowing. He's going to ask why a second-rate lackey can afford to stay in Gomorrah, and now you're asking for a luxury suite?"

Laxus shrugged. "Is there something wrong with staying at Gomorrah's hotel?"

Griswold ground his teeth together. "I don't know, where are you getting the money to stay here?"

"Maybe I gamble."

"Did you not just hear that he has his hands in _everything_? He's going to know that you don't play his tables, Laxus."

The dragon slayer held out his hand. "Give me a few bucks and we'll fix that."

The cop fumed. "So you can waste it?"

Thinking of the time he spent with Cana learning to count cards he said, "I'm pretty good—trust me."

Griswold huffed and went digging in his pockets. He pulled out a few hundreds and slapped them into Laxus' hand. "I'm going to regret this."

"You'll get it back, with interest," he promised.

"Yeah, just don't be too good, eh? That raises some flags, too, you know? If you're always winning—the casino doesn't like that."

Laxus shrugged him off. "Yeah, sure."

Griswold stood on uneven legs and shot back the rest of his drink. He too, was more than a little drunk. "Try to keep out of trouble until tomorrow. I'll meet you at the Black Cat?"

"Again?" Laxus asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, the girls there are pretty slick."

"Yeah," he snorted. "With STD's."

"You weren't saying that the other day when I pulled your ass out of that fight."

"Maybe there was a reason I was fighting and not fucking." The Black Cat was notorious for their 'private dances.'

Griswold shrugged. "Not what Audrey was saying."

Yeah.

"Look," Griswold said, "You don't have to buy any special quality time, you know? It just helps me relax before a big job."

Laxus huffed a sarcastic laugh. Griswold's stress _was_ an issue. If this operation fell apart it was going to be the cop that poked holes in it. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Is Audrey working tomorrow night?"

The man grinned. "Knew you didn't think they were all disease ridden."

Laxus rolled his eyes but didn't refute his claim. Audrey was alright, as far as the girls went, but he wasn't really in, she just sometimes had interesting information to pass along. She knew quite a few people in a lot of fascinating places, such as the Western continent. Sometimes she had information about a particular person of concern, one Master Makarov that had all but disappeared nearly a year ago. Her information didn't come free, and it was always convoluted. Laxus supposed she could be making things up just to get some coin, but even if she were… he'd still pay, just for the illusion that the old man was safe.

Griswold clapped him on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow around eleven?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed.

Griswold nodded and left. Laxus got his drink. As he drank it, he turned to watch the girl on stage. She had long dark hair and a familiar looking smile, but he couldn't quite place her. She had a nice sort of figure, too; he considered waiting for her to get off stage to see if he couldn't swindle an exciting night out of her. Then his eyes fell to the two women who had been kissing. Now they fondled each other almost desperately, stopping only when one of the girls caught him staring.

"You got a problem or something?"

He smirked, a lot drunk. "Not at all."

"Like what you see, then?" asked the other.

"Sy, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Angel, look at him, we could have some fun, don't you think?" Sy stood and walked over on tall, tall heels. She had dark skin, the long line of her leg peeping out of a high-slitted dress. "Do you have a room here?"

Laxus looked up into her smoky eyes. "And if I said yes?"

She grinned. "I'd say let's go to it."

The women in Gomorrah were different, more eager for intemperance. "Huh, and your friend?" He looked around her body. The other woman—Angel—stood. She was light where Sy was dark, her hair burnt gold, tumbling in a wave around her shoulders.

"If I'm in, she's in," Sy said with a wink.

Laxus shrugged. _Why not_ , he wondered, and swallowed what was left of his drink. He dropped a few bills Griswold had given him to the bar and waved to the bartender, then stood and looped his arm around the girl's waist.

Angel came over as Sy had promised and tucked herself into Laxus' other side. "I don't usually do boys."

"And I don't usually do girls like you," he replied indifferently.

Instead of being insulted or turned off she grinned, her mouth pulling wide to reveal a row of straight teeth. He stooped and kissed her, tasting chalky lipstick and alcohol. Sy purred from his side and rubbed his chest. He went for her next, unsure of which he liked more or if they were both equally unremarkable.

 _Griswold doesn't think I can fit in_ , he thought dispassionately. He'd be a chameleon. Julian York had eyes everywhere so he'd do his part flawlessly. Or so he told himself; to be honest, he didn't mind this kind of playacting.

* * *

"I think you have the job, Mirajane," Logan Wright said from one of the small tables. "In fact, you're so good I'm going to pass your name off to a colleague of mine, see if I can't get you a few extra gigs at one of our other casino's. You ever hear of Casino Noir?"

Mira shook her head. "No, Sir."

He grinned, "It's invite only. Real prestigious place."

"Oh," Mira said. "That's really nice of you." She had left Elfman and Lisanna back in the next town over, a little place beside a mountain called Melony. They had begged her to move off so they could do some serious training without her hanging over them. They wanted to impress her, which in itself was ridiculous, she was always proud of her siblings, but they insisted, so here she was, trying to get a gig as a singer for a few weeks to pass the time, a slave to their wants.

"Here." Logan pulled a key from his pocket. "You can stay in Gomorrah; I'll cover the cost for the night. That key is for a room on the seventh floor. Six-forty-three. You need any help bringing your stuff up?"

She looked over at the bag leaning against the stage. She only had clothes tucked inside. "No, that's alright." She accepted the key and watched a man stumble out of the bar with a lady on either arm. She rolled her eyes and looked away, not paying them much mind—not that she could see much, anyway, not with the stage lights blasting in her eyes.

"You sure you want to wear that wig for performances? You have pretty hair."

She touched the brunette wig gently and shrugged. "I was told you guys like brunettes here."

"Sometimes, depends on the girls. If my colleague agrees to meet you, you're going to want to come all natural, you know what I mean? He likes to know what he's getting into."

Yeah, she knew. "I'm here to sing."

"And to look pretty, but hey, if you don't want the gig—"

"No," she interjected. "I want it." She could use the money. "If he wants to meet me I won't wear it, that's fine."

"Sure thing, doll. I'll see you tomorrow night, eh? Eight, we'll say?"

Mira nodded, feeling nervous. "Sounds good."

* * *

Casino Gomorrah was lavish, it's hotel five stars, looking out over a place called the Scarlet Lake, a body of water that gleamed crimson in the night. It was full of bioluminescent planktons that glowed a violent red under the moonlight, but the locals had their own tales of how it got that way. Innisfil used to be an immoral town, they said (though, in truth, debauchery was _still_ its main currency) and to cleanse it, a priest had struck down its sinners and purified their blood in Scarlet Lake. In the folklore, the lake wasn't able to dilute all that sin so it became forever tainted with the blood. Mira didn't believe it for a second—Innisfil just loved its sinners.

Giggling from down the hall had her staring questioningly at a door. Number six-thirty-nine—three down from her six-forty-three.

"I'll just be a second," said a man's voice. There was a wet kissing noise that had Mira blushing furiously and hurrying to her room.

Sinners indeed.

Six-thirty-nine popped open before she could even get the key in the lock. Someone naked from the waist up slipped out—a man. He walked down the hall towards her with purpose, steps eating up the ground. He had a bucket in his hand for ice, a champagne bottle rattling around in its metal prison.

Mira looked up despite herself and met his eye.

And did a double take.

"Laxus," His name slipped from her lips, sounding as surprised as she felt. "What are you doing here?"

He ground to a halt and squinted at her. "What?"

"Laxus," she pulled at her wig, the hair underneath unkempt and full of static.

His eyes fell on her snowy tresses and his face blanched. "Sorry," he muttered. "Don't know who you're talking about."

"Are you messing with me?" But he looked serious.

"Excuse me," he tried to move past her.

Mira grabbed his arm. "Laxus, it's me, Mirajane," she insisted. "It hasn't been _that_ long, we grew up together in Fairy Tail—I swear, if you tell me you don't remember—"

The door opened and a dark skinned woman wearing a yellow bra and a matching thong popped her head of short black hair out. "Laxus, sweetie, did you get that ice we talked about? Angel is getting anxious."

Laxus smiled tightly at her. "Just a sec."

The girl's eyes fell on Mira, her red mouth tugged into a saucy smile. "Are you trying to get another to come join us?"

"Join…?" Mira looked at the woman in her lingerie and felt her cheeks heat. _Oh._ "I don't think—"

"Just asked for directions," Laxus told the other woman. "She's not coming over."

"Shame," the woman said. Pale hands slipped up her front as a second woman peeked out of the room and grabbed a healthy handful of her breasts, making her purr. "We'll be here if you change your mind." She eased back into the room. The door closed.

Laxus' face fell into a severe scowl. "Let go of me." He all but tore his arm out of Mira's grasp and disappeared down the hall, bare shoulders swinging in the false light.

Mira watched him go, confused and slightly miffed, until she couldn't see him any longer. Then she decided that she couldn't stay in the hallway all night. She opened her door to a room that was white and red and black. White floors, red bedsheets, furniture stained so dark it ate the light. It was nice. Nicer than anything she'd ever been in before. She checked the washroom and saw a giant Jacuzzi tub and an equally large stand-up shower with nozzles for days. They seemed to come out of everywhere. Mira scrunched up her nose, trying to figure out how exactly to turn it on. It didn't look _easy_. Who knew self-care could be so complex?

She came back out of the washroom just in time to hear Laxus stumbling down the hall again. She nearly tore open the door to demand _why_ he treated her like that, but then she heard the soft tinkering laughter of the two other women and knew she didn't want to interrupt, not really.

She threw her bag down on the floor and tried to push him from her mind. Maybe they'd run into each other again tomorrow and she'd figure out what he was doing. But until then… it was getting late.

* * *

Laxus' heart pounded as Angel kissed her way down his body, mind mostly elsewhere. Mira wasn't supposed to be in Innisfil— _no one_ he knew was. This kind of thing could jeopardize his mission. What if Mira let it slip to someone that they knew each other? That he had, at one point, been a legitimate mage working for a legitimate guild? He hadn't even met Julian yet but he knew just from what Griswold said, Julian would have him killed, and maybe Mira too, just by association.

 _Tomorrow. Deal with it tomorrow. Just act like nothing's wrong. These girls could be working for Julian for all you know._ He hadn't even stepped foot in the lion's den yet and already he was surrounded by predators.

Angel fumbled with his pants and Sy helped her. He closed his eyes and tried to push Mira from his mind.

 _Tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Getting up the next morning was hard. Like, really, really hard. The bed was a mess of arms and legs, there were two heads resting on his chest, one on either side, and for a moment he felt good, though when he opened his eyes he didn't feel like such a hotshot. He felt like a bag of shit that was too hung over to be anything but sloppy.

The girl on his right, the blonde, took in a sharp breath, coming awake first. While she blinked and oriented herself Laxus tried to remember her name. He could still taste her lipstick, the red was smeared across her face and likely his, too.

"Angie?" He didn't even know why he tried.

"Angel," she said in a sleep-mussed voice.

The other girl moaned and nestled in closer. Laxus shook his head to clear it. That was a bad idea, the room spun. "You guys gotta get out."

"Why so soon?" the dark skinned one asked, half-asleep. Her hand brushed down his chest, smooth and warm. If he felt better he might have considered her more carefully, but he didn't; last night was catching up quick. He needed some water, some food, and something for the massive migraine that was building, but most of all he needed to shower.

He caught her wrist before she could get too far. "I have somewhere I have to be," he lied.

She pouted but got up. "Sure. Come on, Angel, I know a guy with some Magicfire if you want to keep the party going."

Angel smiled, looking used up and wrung out but happy to be that way. "Yeah." She propped herself up and kissed the girl over Laxus' chest, that one brush of lips turning into a long, hot thing that quickly escalated to pawing and moaning.

"Come on, ladies, knock it off," Laxus encouraged before they could get any further.

"That's not what you were saying last night. You don't want to join?" Angie asked.

It was tempting, but he still had Mira he had to deal with, and it was already pushing 11:00. How long would she let him stay in there without trying to intrude and demand some answers? Not long, likely, if he knew the she-devil at all. He smiled falsely. "Maybe if I'm around tonight."

They pouted but rose anyway. "Thanks for the good time."

He grunted noncommittally and watched them get dressed.

"Bye, Laxus."

He had forgotten their names again.

* * *

The shower helped clear his head. He turned the water cold enough that it shocked him awake and hoped he was going to be with it enough by that evening to put Julian York at ease. The man was notoriously trigger-happy when he felt nervous and Laxus liked to operate under the 'less is more' banner where bullet holes were concerned.

He finished up, dried, and was just pulling on a pair of dark jeans when the door sounded. _That'll be Mira_ , he thought with surety. He found a black button-down shirt, tossed it over his shoulders but left it open. Then, stomach twisting with tension, he went to answer the door.

She stood there looking exactly as he remembered, snowy locks, large blue eyes, too-red lips and all.

"About time," she said. "I came by earlier but you didn't answer. Is…" she flushed. "Is your company gone?" The walls in Gomorrah were surprisingly thin, making her privy to all kinds of things about Laxus she never knew before if those girls were to be believed. She looked away from his partially bare chest, trying not to think of those things now.

Laxus cleared his throat, his own neck heating. Before he answered, he pushed past her and checked the hallway to make sure no one was watching. Seeing the coast was clear, he grabbed her hand, dragged her inside, then slammed the door at her back.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her and pulled her into his disheveled room.

"Laxus!" Mira hissed and tried to pull away, unsure of his intentions. She couldn't help but gawp at the twisted bed sheets, empty bottles of liquor and half-smoked cigarettes. "Is this how you've been living?" She didn't mean for the words to slip out like _that_ , condescending and awe-struck.

He didn't reply, just squeezed her fingers tighter and kept dragging her away from any vents, windows or any other place someone might be listening. He stopped only when they got to the washroom, thinking that was likely the safest place to speak candidly. He closed that door too, then reeled and frowned at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Her eyes were wide and concerned. " _Me?_ What do you think _you're_ doing?" There was a damp towel thrown across the sink, and a pair of boxer shorts bundled up on the floor. She ignored them both in favour of searching Laxus' stormy eyes for some kind of answer.

"I'm working," he said shortly, as if that answered everything.

It didn't.

Mira harrumphed, recovering from their abrupt reunion. "I see you've suddenly jogged your memory huh? You miraculously remember the girl you _grew up with_?"

He ignored the jab. "You can't be here, Mira."

Despite the shower, he still smelled like alcohol-laced-cologne and he was right in her face. Mira turned her nose up and leaned away. "Gee, give me some space. You smell like a drunkard."

"If you had the night I did, you would too," he snapped.

Her skin heated and she tried to drag the conversation back to a safer realm than his wild night. "Why can't I be here?"

He huffed, trying to decide what he could and could not say. _Nothing_. But he had to say _something_.

He dropped his voice, came close, and said into her ear, "I'm just... I'm doing a job. They can't know who I really am."

Mira pulled away from his hot breath, skin shivering despite herself. She scowled, not having to try too hard to squash that unwelcomed thrill—all she had to do was remember the girls he brought back the night before. Coupled with the smell of residual alcohol on his breath, it wasn't difficult to put Laxus in the 'do not think about like that' zone. She leaned back against the door to get a better look at him. "So you're doing a job, good. Where are Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen?" It'd be nice to see them again, maybe they wouldn't be such a mess.

"They're not here," he said. "And you can't go talking about them, either."

"What? You're never apart. You guys didn't split up after Fairy Tail disbanded, did you?" She thought they would be together for life, inseparable.

"Would you keep your voice _down?_ "

Mira frowned but said, "Sorry," in a quieter voice.

"Well?" she pressed again when he didn't fill in the blanks.

"They're just busy doing other stuff."

Mira breathed a sigh of relief until Laxus added, "You have to go home, Mira, take Elfman and Lisanna and get out of this shitty city, it's falling apart."

He was making her heart beat too hard. "I can't go home; I just picked up a job." Besides, she didn't have enough money to go much of anywhere at the moment, she spent the last of it on the train ride to Innisfil thinking she'd make the money back when she got there.

"Quit."

"I can't!" she insisted. "Why are you being like this?"

"I can't talk about it."

She propped her hands on her hips. "Laxus—"

"Damn it Mira," he interjected. "Find a way home. You're cute, someone will take pity on you and loan you a couple bucks. In fact, I'm just that guy, here." He tried to shove her out of the way she stayed stubbornly still.

"Are you in trouble?"

"I _told_ you, it's a _job_ I'm doing, one where being Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail will get me killed, now just be a good little girl and go home. I can give you more than enough to get back to wherever you need to go—"

"I'm not going," she said, more dogged than ever. "You're doing this by yourself?"

"Do you see an armada here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass. I'm not leaving—what if you need my help?"

His heart sank. "This isn't that kind of job, Mira, you can't help me."

She puffed out her cheeks. "What if you need someone to bounce ideas off of?"

"I won't."

"Well… what if something happens and you need someone to have your back?"

"That's not going to happen," he replied. "This is a solo thing."

"Everyone needs a little bit of backup now and again, even you." She was patient when he was agitated.

"I can't tell you what I'm doing."

That scared her, but she made herself say, "I won't ask."

"Holy hell, just go _home_." He was just short of throttling her.

"Definitely not now." He was anxious, which made her anxious. She tried to think of a time she saw Laxus so out of sorts and came up blank.

He pinched his nose in frustration. "Please, Mira."

"No."

He was silent for a long moment, chewing over her words. Finally he asked, "There's nothing I can do to turn you away?"

She crossed her arms. "Nothing."

"I see you're still stubborn, that much hasn't changed," he said dryly.

Mira gave him a weak smile.

He grudgingly admitted he sort of missed her. He cleared his throat and said, "If you're going to stay here, there are some ground rules. No one can know that we know each other. No one knows that you're a mage from Fairy Tail—in fact, how about you just don't tell anyone you're a mage? That'll be good. Don't take anything strangers offer you—no food, no pills."

"Why would I—"

"And no questions," he said with finality. "Questions get you killed around here."

"What kind of place is this?"

"A dangerous one."

* * *

Laxus told her as much as he dared, which was virtually nothing, then promptly ushered her towards the door. He made sure to go into the hallway first to check that the coast was clear, then pushed Mira out of his room with a final warning of, "And don't approach me. Keep to yourself."

She opened her mouth to tell him that keeping to herself was going to be an issue when she had to meet with Logan Wright's colleague tonight, but he closed the door without letting her get a word in edgewise. She blinked at the solid, red painted wood for a moment, mind whirling. What kind of job had Laxus rattled? He was always steadfast and collected, but not today.

Feet shuffling down the hall had her straightening and moving off, returning to her room. When she opened the door she halted. There was a silver package on the bed, tied up with a bone-white bow. She walked to it cautiously, listening intently for anyone in her room. She couldn't hear a thing; she was alone. _It must have been the housekeeping staff,_ she thought soothingly. All the same, she was on edge. She picked the box up and shook it. Something slipped around inside. She frowned and grabbed the bow, gently untying it. When it came loose, she lifted the lid and revealed a slip of white parchment resting on top of a mound of tissue paper. She picked it up to read the small, neat letters scribbled in dark ink.

 _My colleague says he'll meet with you this evening. Wear this and come to the bar downstairs for 10._

 _-L_

Mira went digging inside the box and pulled out a strip of white, see-through fabric. She held it up and frowned. To call it a dress was being generous; it looked more like lingerie, lacy and thin, transparent in all places except for the most important ones. She raised a brow, wondering just what exactly she was getting herself into.

* * *

The Black Cat was skeezy, even by strip joint standards. Only a few of the girls were anything to look at, and even then, that was a stretch.

Laxus wasn't interested in the girls on stage; he was searching for a very particular face. He found her moving through a crowd of men, short cropped black hair glinting in the red light. She looked up and found him across the room as if she had felt him walk in. She smiled, all teeth and red lips and approached, ignoring the men that tried to buy her attention.

"Laxus, it's certainly been a while." She had a nice, throaty voice, one that purred and strummed up all kinds of dark imaginings.

He smirked and held out a hundred. "Hey Audrey, got a few?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course, though I don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything you want to know."

"We'll see."

"Come to the back." She grabbed his bicep and guided him through the crowded club, moving with a kind of lithe grace as only a dancer could. "Is it about the west again?"

"Nah. A little closer to home," he said.

She directed him to the back corner where the lights were blue instead of scarlet and pushed him inside an empty booth. She slid some drapes across to block out the rest of the club, then pushed him down on the bench seat. "What does my favorite boy want to know?"

"What can you tell me about Julian York?" he asked, getting comfortable while Audrey pushed his legs wide and started her routine.

"Julian York, huh? It sounds like you're looking for trouble."

"Trouble follows me," he said defensively.

"I know men like you," she said with conviction. "You're all troublemakers. Julian York… Julian York… He's another man like you." She pressed her hand into his chest, warm fingers seeking inside the fold of his shirt. She pulled at the buttons, popping them open expertly. Laxus let her continue until she reached the last and dragged wide his shirt. She grinned seductively, bending to flick a tongue over his chest. Her hands dropped into his lap while she did so, light and teasing.

Laxus shifted, swallowing a wave of excitement. "This isn't that kind of visit, Audrey."

She licked up to his neck. "Oh no? You paid me so well, though." She grabbed him through his jeans and pressed her breasts against his chest.

He loosed a shaking breath and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I want good information."

She smiled cheekily but backed off, standing straight and turning her back to him. Her fingers loosed the clasp at the back of her short skirt and she miraculously shimmied out of it in time with the music, making it look lithe and nimble, revealing a dark blue G-string. "One day, Laxus, you're going to come to me and I won't ask you to pay," she said over her shoulder.

He pulled at his pants to adjust them when they got uncomfortable. "One day I might not say no, but until then, tell me what you got or give me back my money."

Audrey turned back to face him. "You're no fun." She pulled her thin white top over her head and dropped it on the bench beside him, revealing creamy breasts covered only by the smallest strip of navy fabric. She climbed onto his lap. He was careful not to touch her, determined to keep at least some boundaries.

Audrey drew in close and whispered in his ear. "The only thing I know is that Julian York has his hands in nearly everything in this city. Most of the whores are his."

"Even you?"

She shrugged. "Probably. My employer doesn't tell me where his cut goes, does he? But Julian isn't interested in girls like me—he's interested in the ones that are going to bring in mages, in the ones that are going to convince those mages to spell that Magicfire." She rocked her hips gently and threaded her fingers though his hair though she wasn't supposed to touch the customers—that kind of business was usually saved for after her shift. "Those girls don't deal in money. There are some mages that know if they want a quick fuck they can get it—the cost is only a drop of magic, whatever it may be. He in turn uses that magic to spell the drugs, then sells them on the street—probably back to those very same mages—and he's laughing all the way to the bank. He's making money hand over fist."

He pulled out another hundred and was just about to tuck it into her G-string when Audrey shook her head. "Save your money, Laxus, I have nothing else."

"That's all you know?"

She nipped his ear. "That's all anyone knows. He's not the type to put himself in the limelight, you know? He's smart, a businessman."

"Alright." It was more information than he had before—more than Griswold had gotten in the years he'd been working the case, though admittedly it wasn't much. "Thanks."

When he tried to brush her back and rise, Audrey smirked. "Let me take care of that for you, Laxus, it looks uncomfortable." Her fingers moved over him expertly, unzipping his pants before he had much of a chance to protest.

"That's—"

She gripped him tightly and he forgot what he was trying to say. _That's alright?_ The words fizzled and died when she shimmied down and wrapped her mouth around him. He closed his eyes and let her continue, not finding much of a reason to not.

* * *

Mira fought the urge to pull at the hem of her dress. She could feel it trying to ride up as she walked and felt exposed. Women and men alike stared at her while she moved through the hotel, lustful eyes and hungry mouths smiling. She felt like a lamb to the slaughter but straightened her shoulders and held her head proudly all the way to the bar, unwilling to stare at the ground while people gawked at her.

She found Logan right away. He was in a red suit, short, dark hair slicked back with too much pomade. Gold glinted blindingly on his chest. He sipped on a whisky, watching a girl down at the other end of the bar. His attention drifted and snagged on Mira. His mouth widened into a feral grin. "There's my favorite girl. Nice dress, looks good on you."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she made herself say.

"My buddy likes shy girls, but don't be too bashful, eh? Chin up and smile."

Mira did as he asked, wondering all the while if she wanted this job that badly. _It'll give you something to do while you wait for Laxus to figure out his stuff_. Whatever that may be.

"Sit down and drink with me a bit, Mira. Tell me about yourself. We have a bit of time to kill."

"But I thought you said I had to be here for 10?"

He grinned. "Maybe I lied to spend a little time together. If I'm going to have you working Gomorrah I want to know a bit about you."

Mira reluctantly sat on the offered stool. Logan held up two fingers and the bartender obliged.

* * *

Logan all but pumped her for information: where did she grow up, was she an only child, was she a mage, until Mira was so thick in the lies she wished she had spent some time giving herself a false backstory. She tried to keep it simple: she had two siblings, that much was true, but that's where her candor ended; her family lived in Hargeon, her parents were fishermen, and the biggest lie of all, and she was _not_ a mage.

Logan grinned toothily with an expression she recognized: drunk and all but enamored. "So how'd you end up here?"

Mira shrugged. "Guess I just wanted to sing. One day I'm going to be famous." She congratulated herself—that seemed like something an ignorant fisherman's daughter might say, didn't it?

Logan ate it up. "If Julian likes you, you can have whatever you want." He held up his hand again and the bartender brought over another round.

Eventually she had to start denying drinks if she had any hope of being sober enough to get on stage and sing for this Julian guy. Thankfully it was nearly 11. Logan almost looked no worse for wear, minus the shiny eyes and slightly slurred voice. Obviously he did this on a regular basis, but Mira's head was spinning.

"Is it almost time?" she asked.

Logan checked his watch. "Yeah, come on." He rose. She mimicked his movements, relaxed and loose until he wrapped an arm around her waist. She stiffened when he pulled her tightly against his side and guided her towards the back of the bar, into a door marked 'Staff Only'.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, to Casino Noir."

"But—"

"Trust me, Mira, sweetie, you're gonna want to see this place."

"It's inside the staff door?" she asked skeptically.

He laughed. "You'll see. Come on, Julian doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She ground her teeth together, determined not to enter like a trophy piece, and ducked out of his grasp. Logan let her slide away but not too far. He pushed his hand against her spine and threw wide the staff door, revealing a kitchen.

"Mr. Wright," greeted a server.

"Terri, we need the Gold Room."

"Yes sir, but could I trouble you to wait for a moment? We have another two coming into the Noir and it'll be easier on Miss Edgar to teleport you all at once."

Logan huffed. "Sure, but it better not be long. I told Julian we'd be there before 11:30."

The door burst inward again and two men entered, one after the other. The one in front was a craggy, hardened character with salt and pepper hair and a thick beard.

Mira's heart sank a second later when she saw who tagged along behind him.

Laxus' gray eyes flicked first over her body and then snapped back up to her face. His expression, which had been first sort of voracious and hot, turned cold and horror-filled when he realized she wasn't just another girl hanging around Gomorrah waiting to be picked up by the next rich man that strolled along, but the girl he knew and had expressly told to stay away.

"Hey, Logan, who's the newbie?" asked the grizzled man, unaware of Laxus' turmoil.

Logan straightened, looking at Laxus curiously until he managed to school his features into a blank mask. "Adam, what's going on?" he asked finally. "This is Mira, the new singer at Gomorrah. Julian wants to meet her so I'm taking her downstairs." He goosed her as he spoke. Mira startled and swatted his hand away. Laxus' expression darkened. He almost told the guy to back off, but held his tongue with some difficulty.

"Alright, Miss Edgar is ready for you now," said Terri. "If you'll all follow me." She led them towards a large freezer. Mira hung back behind Logan a few steps. She could feel Laxus' eyes burning into her skin. She tugged at the dress, making sure it was firmly down around her hips. Her heart skipped a beat when Laxus' fingers brushed hers and squeezed. He gave her a stormy, complicated look from the corner of his eye, one she had trouble reading.

Adam chose that moment to glance over his shoulder. He dropped his eyes to their linked hands and gave Laxus a 'what the fuck' look. Laxus pulled abruptly away as it she had burned him, then walked faster, leaving Mira bringing up the rear.

* * *

 ***ahem***

 **It seems I have a curse. Every fan fic I write that I** ** _love_** **turns out to be heinously unpopular, and the ones that I hate—oh yeah, you got it, they attract the masses. What a peculiar paradox.**

 **Thank you, esteemed followers for indulging my weirdness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus' headache came roaring back to life with a viciousness that was blinding. He stepped away from the takeover mage with some difficulty, fending of a sudden and violent urge to bully her out of Gomorrah. The only thing staying his feet was the scathing look Adam Griswold fixed him with. _Fuck up_ was laced in that glare and he knew he was going to hear about this later. He wasn't nearly as cool and collected as he hoped to be—Mira's appearance had thrown him horrifically off kilter, and then that guy mauling her when she clearly didn't want to be mauled was making him irrationally furious.

 _You're just on edge,_ he told himself. _Calm the fuck down_.

He took a deep breath but still teetered on the edge of violence.

"Hurry it up, Laxus," Griswold hissed when he realized the dragon slayer was lagging behind again.

The server held open the freezer door patiently, waiting for him and subsequently Mira to scurry inside. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and hastened.

It looked like an ordinary walk-in freezer from the outside, but as soon as Laxus got close he could feel magic prickling from the area. He realized with a start that it was an illusion. His feet hesitated for only a moment and then he stepped in. The freezer melted away, replaced by an elaborate gold room—hence the name, he supposed.

Mira shuffled closer to Laxus than he was comfortable with, but he couldn't pull away without looking suspicious—he stayed put, knowing his actions and expressions had betrayed him enough tonight.

The door closed with a slam, throwing the room into stillness.

Terri cleared her throat. "You're going to experience some turbulence." She spoke to no one in particular when she said, "It seems we're ready, Miss Edgar."

Laxus barely had time to prepare himself when the room twisted inside out and upside down. He stumbled and would have fallen but Adam grabbed him roughly by the collar of his leather jacket to keep him upright. Mira however went sprawling. Laxus reached out and grasped her haphazardly around the waist before she ended up on the floor. The air exploded from her lungs but she didn't mind so much—it was better than splatting like a spider.

The teleportation was over just as soon as it started. Mira glanced up to see a sort of strangled expression on Laxus' too-close face. She stepped away hurriedly and loosened her hold on his jacket, not really sure when or how that had happened.

Logan whistled and her hand went immediately to the hem of her short dress. She didn't think her neck could get any hotter, but she was wrong. She pulled the fabric down properly and hoped he didn't see too much, though judging from the sly look on his face she'd say he saw plenty enough.

"Heh, that's unlucky," Griswold said with a laugh that Laxus mimicked. Mira thought she hated him in that moment, but rolled her shoulders back and joined in.

"Come on, Snow." When Logan tried to wrap his arm around her waist she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was cooler than she had hoped.

He sobered. "I didn't mean to laugh at ya. Come on now." He waved her forward.

Terri went for the door.

Mira eyed Logan suspiciously and he raised his hands in the air. "Hey," he said again, "I didn't see nothin', if that's what you're worried about. Let's go, I want to introduce you to Julian nice and proper."

Mira huffed and, against her better judgement allowed him to grasp her hip and steer her toward the door. She was aware of the puffing breath Laxus released and thought maybe it was relief—relief they had arrived, relief that she didn't blow his cover, relief that she got the hell out of that room without making a mess of things.

She could only speculate.

And the more she did that, the more she realized she was still furious with him for laughing.

Terri straightened her tuxedo and pushed her dark hair back from her forehead. "Sirs, madam, welcome to Casino Noir." She opened it with a flourish to reveal a totally different world beyond.

The floors were black marble, the walls dark, dark, dark, gilded with what looked like real gold.

The place smelled like alcohol and tobacco, was noisy and hazy with smoke. Women and men hung off each other, all glitter and gilt, smiles and laughter. She tried not to stare at the wait staff that walked around naked from the waist up, men and women alike, only in small leather shorts and short ties. One of the waitresses grinned widely at Mira and looked her over shamelessly. She suddenly wished she had something to cover that thin, see-through dress but there was nothing for it.

Beside her, Logan grinned like the cat dragging in a prized bird.

Mira didn't know how she felt about being a prize.

He moved through the building like he belonged, past game tables, slot machines and more unorthodox games, strength matches, fight rings, summoning battles. There was a line of women and men showcasing their wears, hollering out to passerby's to get their attention, trying to land a job for the night.

One girl, a brunette, approached Mira with a sly smirk. "You want some company tonight, sweetie?"

"Me?" Mira asked numbly.

She grinned. "You."

"Not this one, Heather, she's got an appointment to see Julian," Logan said.

She pouted but moved on to Laxus. "I like all kinds, girls and boys."

"Not him, either," Adam interjected before Laxus could get a word out.

"Answering for me now, pal?" Laxus asked with a raised brow.

Adam ignored him. "But if you're lonely a little later..."

She smiled. "Sure thing, Grissy."

Adam leaned in close to Laxus when the girl sauntered away. "Careful sampling the merchandise," he warned. "Those girls are sneaky."

Laxus remembered Audrey's warning of whores who lured mages in for their magic. He watched Heather slink away with a renewed air of suspicion and wondered if she was one of those girls.

They came to the end of the hall to where a set of wide double door lived. Logan stopped, faced Mira and pinned her there with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me look at you." He tipped her chin up, brushed her hair back from her face, and then searched her blue eyes. "You're going to be great," he said, "So don't be nervous."

"I'm not," she lied; her stomach was twisting. Who was Julian? What kind of man ran a casino like the Noir? What was she stepping into?

Logan pinched her cheeks to raise colour in them then grabbed the edge of her dress and pulled down the collar so it sat lower.

"Hey," she protested and swatted his hand away.

"Gotta look good for the boss," he said unapologetically and grabbed at her again, reaching a hand down into her dress and adjusting her breasts. Mira didn't do anything, too surprised by his boldness.

Laxus didn't know he was moving forward until he was yanked back abruptly by a pair of tight fingers wrapping tightly and surprisingly painfully around his wrist. Griswold squeezed until Laxus winced, gave him a warning look and shook his head. The man's silent threat was clear enough: if he didn't settle down, Griswold was going to throw him to the wolves. Laxus made his shoulders straighten and took the backseat even though it felt wrong.

Mira's cheeks were bright pink with anger but she took it in stride when Logan pulled away. She only said, "Next time, remember it's polite to ask."

He laughed, maybe thinking she was joking. "You're cute. You look good." Logan faced them. "Doesn't she look good, boys?"

"Yeah," Adam said. He waited for Laxus to reply.

When he didn't because his mouth was too dry, Adam nudged him roughly. Laxus made himself look past Mira's furious expression. "Yeah."

Logan snorted. "Lackluster, this one. Come on, doll, let's go see what Julian has to say."

He led them down the hall to a tall door, just as black as the walls. Beyond it was a wide room inside which several people milled. Two men and a woman sat in a circle on the floor, passing back and a forth a long hookah. They smirked at each other with heavy lidded eyes and loose smiles, hands roaming too freely. Mira looked away from them and found Julian sitting at a small wrought iron table watching those people idly like a man watches a science experiment. He had two glasses set out before him, both filled high with red liquid. He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Mira. She didn't need anyone to tell her he was a slippery sort.

He was older, perhaps forty, with short cropped dark hair and laughing blue eyes. His beard was neatly trimmed around his square jaw and his nose was straight and thin. All in all, he was a handsome sort and it looked like he knew it, too. He rose, straightened his suit jacket, and waved Mira into a seat.

"Adam," he had a nice voice, warm and welcoming, not thorny like Mira expected. "Good of you to make it. Why don't you and our new friend try out the new product while I meet with this lovely young woman? Shouldn't take long." He nodded to the hookah.

"That's alright," Laxus replied immediately. He didn't need any help tripping up tonight.

Julian raised a brow. "What's your name again?"

"Sorry, Julian, this is Laxus—" Adam tried.

"I wasn't talking to you, Adam," Julian interrupted.

Laxus straightened his shoulders and met Julian's eyes squarely. "Laxus."

The man smiled warmly. "There's a saying we have at the Noir, Laxus, men who don't partake have something to hide. Do you have any secrets?"

"Everyone has secrets," he replied.

Adam laughed nervously. "He's funny, right? Didn't I tell you he was funny?"

Julian examined him. "He's honest, anyway, but that doesn't change anything. Go on, I'm curious to see how this batch turned out."

 _You'll never fit in, you're too green._ Griswold's words haunted him. Laxus looked to Mira, to the guarded, anxious look in her eye. She expected him to refuse again because that's what Fairy Tail's Laxus would do. Good of her to serve as a reminder. He turned his back and walked to the group, Adam hot on his heels.

"You have some fucking explaining to do, man," Adam hissed in his ear. "This shit in the kitchen? Not cool."

Laxus made to reply and was elbowed hard.

"Keep your damn mouth shut in here. We'll save that for later, idiot."

Laxus pushed him off and sat next to the brunette woman holding the pipe. She smiled widely at him and took a huge hit. Then, without a word of hello, she leaned in, grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, blowing the smoke into his mouth. He inhaled deeply and tried to ignore the feeling of Mira's eyes on his back. It became easier when his body turned light and his mind fuzzy.

* * *

Mira made herself look away from Laxus and meet Julian's clear eyes.

"A drink?" he offered.

She shook her head, remembering Laxus' words. _"Don't accept anything from strangers."_ Julian York certainly fit the bill.

"You're going to insult me, Mira," he said in a disappointed voice.

"Drink up, it's safe," Logan said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at him. "I told you not to touch me."

"Mira—"

"You heard the lady, Logan, back off. I've told you before to keep your hands to yourself. Listen if you like those fingers." Julian interrupted in a curt voice.

He said it so easily Mira wondered if he was joking. A look at his serious face told her he certainly was not. Logan pulled away. "Sorry, boss."

 _What happened to colleague?_ Obviously that had been a bit of a stretch; Julian held all the power here.

Julian fixed the cuffs of his suit. "Sit, Mira. I do promise the drinks are clean, and if you want to try the new stuff you're more than welcome." He nodded to where Laxus lounged cross-legged on the floor. His head was tilted back to the ceiling, a sort of blank, vapid expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked despite herself.

"A new kind of drug that uses your own magic to give you a high. Potent stuff.. My client base will be smaller—it only works on mages, but I think people will pay quite a bit."

"Mira's not a mage," Logan piped up.

Julian gave her a considering look. "Is that right?"

She sweated. "Nope." Then she laughed, trying to be nonchalant but thought she only managed senseless. She picked up the drink, swallowed a too large gulp then had to fight not to choke on it.

He nodded. "Sure. So, Logan tells me you can sing."

She shrugged. "Some, I guess." Her next sip was calmer, more collected. Alcohol burned in her veins, relaxing her muscles. The stuff was potent.

"She's being modest," Logan interjected. "Got a good set of pipes on her."

"And a pretty face, too." Julian smiled. "Get up there," he nodded to a small stage across the room. "Let's see what you've got."

Mira tossed back the rest of her drink and blew out a nervous breath. _You can do this._ After seeing very little of Noir, she kind of wanted to pull out, to tell Julian she actually wasn't interested, thank you for your time, but curiosity was a terrible thing. What was Laxus' connection with Casino Noir? Was this something to do with that job he said he couldn't talk about? _If you stay around you might learn something._ And by the looks of things, Laxus needed all the help he could get. He was a mess, snickering dumbly over there and sucking on that girl's face, desperate for more of whatever that drug was.

"Sure." Her feet felt leaden when she turned away, pulling at the back of the dress again, cursing Logan all the while, and herself, too for wearing the damn thing.

She climbed the stage and faced the small audience. Only a few people were paying attention. The girl that had shared her toke with Laxus rose on unstable legs and went to Julian where she climbed into his lap and rested against him. He petted her hair absently and nodded to Mira.

She tried to think of a song and at first came up grievously blank—all she could think was, _Why am I here? How do I get out?_

She calmed herself by thinking, _You told Laxus you'd stay. This is a good place to be if he's twisted up in something weird._

There was plenty of that at Gomorrah, and maybe even more at Noir.

Being here with Julian did appear to be the place to be… he seemed to orchestrate everything.

 _Just do your thing, be good so he wants to keep you around Noir._

She wondered briefly what would happen if she wasn't good enough, if he sent her back to Gomorrah.

 _Then you'll still be close enough._

"Stage fright?" Julian asked.

Mira rubbed her palms against the thin fabric of her dress. "No, sir." But her voice warbled.

Julian gave her an endeared smile. "Just pretend it's us in the room."

 _You're fucking up_ , she thought bitterly. _He's never going to hire you on._

She cleared her throat, pushed her hair back from her face, and took a deep breath. When she loosed it, a song poured out from between her lips, soft and clear as ever.

* * *

For a moment, Laxus lost himself in the sound of Mira's voice. It invaded his senses, soothing and gentle. He closed his eyes and drifted. He felt good, loose, relaxed, and able to handle this job Adam Griswold gave to him, unexpected hiccups and all. When he opened his eyes again one of the guys was reaching down for his hand and pulling him upright. He stumbled but not bad enough to fall, then, without really knowing how, he was deposited in the seat across from Julian York.

"She's got a nice voice, eh?"

Laxus blinked. "Mira?"

Julian smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll keep her. She'll fit into the Noir nicely, a pretty little liar like her."

His heart beat hard. "Liar?"

Julian sipped his wine. "A liar knows a liar, and a mage a mage, no? Maybe she fooled Logan, but he's an idiot—didn't realize when the cream of the magical crop walked into his joint. That's why I run the place."

Laxus shook his head to clear it. He knew this was bad, that he should feel something other than numb detachment, but… but he was all fog. "Why are you telling me this?"

Julian clapped him on the back and pulled him near. "Because you're too fucked up to remember, son." He laughed and sat back. "Never mind about that, eh? So, Griswold tells me you're looking for work?"

 _Work. The job. Bringing him down._ "Yeah."

Julian produced a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something down. "I do have something I want you to do for me, Laxus, and it's something real important, alright?"

He nodded slowly, regretting ever taking that hit from that girl, the second and third one included because he was really flying high now, spiraling ever skyward the longer the minutes dragged on. His eyes drifted from Julian's to the brunette in his lap, wondering vaguely, crazily, if she'd ditch the rich man and have more fun. On the stage, Mira's voice peaked, drawing Laxus' eyes away from Julian's lap ornament. Mira's hands were clasped in front of her hips. Her hair gleamed in the low light, silver like a morning frost.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you_? He couldn't look away. Her voice infiltrated under his skin, heady and damp. His gaze narrowed so he could see only her.

Julian leaned forward around the girl on his lap and tapped Laxus' cheek none too lightly. "Hey."

Laxus turned back to him slowly.

"You like what you see up there?"

His mouth was dry.

"Yeah," Julian smirked. "I know that look." He turned his attention back to the sheet in front of him before Laxus could strum up a defense. He didn't have a _look_ , not for Mirajane Strauss, not for any girl.

She moved up on stage, voice tapering to a close, and he had to rearrange his thoughts because she filled every corner in a way she never used to.

 _You're just stoned._

Maybe.

But fuck she looked good.

He rubbed his hands over his face to try to clear his mind. When he took them away Mira was standing right there. She did a better job than he at pretending she didn't know him. He was all eyes and reaching hands. He touched her hip, intent on pulling her close and maybe kissing her. Mira gave him a startled look. It was several long seconds before she slapped his hand away and drew back.

Julian laughed loudly, voice cutting through Laxus' drugged haze. "I think that's a 'don't touch', Laxus, my man, sorry about your luck."

 _Don't touch her._ Mira wasn't like the other girls at Gomorrah. _Noir._ But that didn't stop him from suddenly wanting her to be.

"Mira, love, do you want this job?" Julian asked, ignoring Laxus.

"You liked my performance?" she asked.

"Very much. It seems others did, as well."

When Mira looked around the room all bright, inebriated eyes were upon her, like they were locked in some kind of trance. She shifted uncomfortably. _Say yes._ She glanced at Laxus to harden her resolve. He looked at her rather heatedly. Her skin set ablaze under his gaze. _Don't pay him any attention._ But it was hard when he looked at her like that, in a way he never had before.

Locking her eyes on Laxus', Mira said "I'll take it."

The dragon slayer didn't look pleased to hear that.

"You'll start tomorrow then, if that's alright?" Julian asked.

She nodded and looked away from Laxus' stricken expression.

"Just go to Gomorrah's bar for nine. You'll get on stage here at ten thirty. Noir is going to eat you up." He rose and brazenly kissed the corner of Mira's mouth. This breech of personal space she took in better stride, she even managed to smile impishly at the man because that's what she thought he'd want.

Laxus told himself that chameleon Mira was playacting, fitting in better than he had with far less effort. But was she? He didn't know, couldn't tell.

A man came out of the shadows.

Julian said, "Take her out, Logan, and if you lay a finger on her, Mira's gonna let me know, right love?"

She nodded definitively. "Yes."

Julian winked and guided her to the door himself.

And then she was gone.

Laxus stared in her wake.

"She's fiery, no? You think she likes 'em older?"

 _No._ He cleared his throat and shrugged noncommittally, not wanting to talk about Mira, especially with Julian York. He made himself focus. "What's this job?"

"A delivery."

"Of?"

"Just a note. I need you to take it to room 996 in Gomorrah. Can you do that?"

 _Just a note?_ He thought— _hoped_ —it would be something more incriminating, then he could quit this farce before things got too far, before he slipped too much into this person he had to be to do this right.

 _You' can be good at this_. Because he _wanted_ to be like this.

 _That's just the drugs talking._

Maybe.

He held out a hand. Julian slapped the paper into his palm. "Don't read it. I'll know if you do."

Laxus nodded though his curiosity burned. "Sure."

"If you make it there and you don't get too curious, I'll tell Eli to give you something good, eh?"

Laxus made himself nod. He looked around the room for Adam. He was gone. It was just he and Julian now. How did that happen?

"If you don't fuck up, maybe I'll see you again tomorrow night, k, kid?"

"Sure." Because that's what he was expected to say.

 _Right._

His skin burned; the crash was coming and it was going to be hard. Now he knew why Julian's drugs were so dangerous, he yearned for that feeling once again.

"Get on, then."

Laxus stood on wooden legs and made himself move.

* * *

Terri was waiting for him in the Gold Room. She smiled, nice and slow, or maybe that was just in his head. Laxus didn't even say hello, just went to one of the corners of the golden room and plunked himself right down on floor, too used up to even pretend to stand.

Taking the ride sitting down was less unsettling. The world spun, but no more than it already did, and when the teleportation stopped his body rose numbly, the note in his hand feeling heavy and damp with sweat.

What did it say?

 _Don't open it_. But he wanted to.

 _Not yet._

 _Keep your cool._

He kept moving. Again he ignored Terri when she called goodnight, in fact, he passed by all of the staff in Gomorrah's bar without a second thought. There were three things on his mind: delivering this note, Mira, and the buzzing drug in his body.

* * *

Room 996 was on the very top floor. The hallways there were bright white where Noir's were black. Laxus took in their golden filigree, feeling like an outsider in all that opulence but knowing he was exactly where he wanted to be.

The only issue was the note that weighed heavy in his pocket.

 _What's written there?_

He nearly caved under the curiosity but the need to keep his cover had him marching straight up to room 996 and knocking brusquely.

He didn't have long to wait for the door to be answered. It pulled open sharply and a man wearing only a pair of dark dress pants stood behind it. His hazel eyes were red rimmed and a bit glossy, and when he smiled it was dopy and relaxed. His dark hair stuck up at odd angles; there was a lipstick mark on his neck.

"You're the guy?"

"I guess," Laxus agreed. "You're Eli?"

"Yeah, man, that's me."

"Julian asked me to give you this." Laxus held out the folded paper, feeling antsy all the while, like he wanted to keep moving, like he had to get back downstairs. His skin crawled.

"What does it say?"

Laxus blinked at him blankly. "I don't know—I was told not to read it."

"And you didn't check?"

His head prickled, like something was pushing in on his brain. _Eli's a mage_ , came to mind. But what kind? He had no idea.

"You lying to me?"

He was suddenly glad he didn't peek—he didn't have the mental dexterity to do this dance. "No."

Eli nodded. "You're alright." He grabbed Laxus' hand and slapped something into his palm. "Don't take them all at once, eh? Julian will kill me if you OD—we'll have to take you out of here, cover it up… just not a good scene, you know? So just one at a time until you come down."

He didn't need further explanation.

 _Drugs._

Loose pills, to be exact.

Magicfire.

He didn't have to check to be sure. He tucked them into his pocket, uncertain of how he felt about the whole thing—less fazed then he should be, more curious to try then hesitant—anything to keep the high going.

Yeah, Julian's drugs were bad news.

Even as he recognized it he couldn't quite disregard them as well as he should have. It felt like they were burning a hole in his pocket.

"You want to come in and party for a bit?" Eli asked, "Or you got some place to be?"

His mind went immediately to Mira and his mouth moved on its own accord. "Some place to be."

Eli smirked. "Remember what I said, be careful with those."

Laxus tucked his warning away and went to find a takeover mage.

* * *

Mira paused pulling the thin, strappy dress from her body when the door sounded. She looked at it warily, unsure of what to expect and wondered if maybe it was Logan. He didn't look entirely happy when they got back to Gomorrah forty minutes before.

The person knocked again.

Her pulse pounded nervously. She felt for her magic, hauling it up so it hovered just under her skin, then stood on tiptoe to look out the peephole. She was surprised to see Laxus standing there.

"So much for being discrete," she muttered, ripping open the door.

He almost fell in but righted himself just in time. Mira pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Hey, Mira," he said dazedly. He had that same languorous, awed expression on his face he wore earlier, as if he were seeing her in a different light for the first time.

She frowned back at him and closed the door firmly. "What are you doing here? What happened to us not knowing each other?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "I think it's okay. We just met."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so what the hell are you doing in my room?'

He leaned in and said in a husky voice, "You haven't spent much time in Gomorrah, have you?"

Her heart stalled; when it started again it beat harder than before.

"You look good, Mira."

Mira swallowed tightly and pressed a hand against his chest when he tried to come too close. "What did Julian give you?"

Laxus blinked at her. "Hm?"

"Those drugs, what were they?"

He pushed her hand aside with some force and tucked his face into her neck.

"You smell good, too."

"You're high, Laxus. Like, literally, you're stoned, so I'm not going to read too much into this, but you need to leave." She congratulated herself with how strong and sure her voice sounded.

His tongue flicked out against her neck, causing her breath to snag and shivers to erupt over her body.

Laxus kissed the flesh at her throat when she didn't immediately push him back, once again feeling detached and euphoric, like this was exactly what he needed to keep feeling good. His fingers played in the thin fabric at her thigh, slipping under the short skirt and alighting against her leg.

Mira closed her eyes, wondering that kind of person she'd be if she didn't send him off. He felt surprisingly good, familiar, but also strange. This wasn't a Laxus she knew.

"Fuck, Mira." His arm wrapped tight around her waist and suddenly there was no space between them. He nipped the skin at her throat and pulled up on her dress.

For a moment Mira felt undone, wild, removed, like she could let herself do this, like she _wanted_ to.

"Wait."

Laxus shook his head. His body was alive with her scent, it wrapped around him in a way her voice couldn't that night, alive and cloying. Intoxicating. "I don't want to." His fingers pressed between her legs, surprising Mira with the sharp moan that touch dredged out of her lungs. She swallowed it down tightly and pushed him back with more conviction than she felt. She wanted to grab him by the coat and haul him close, she wanted to taste him on her tongue, wanted to—

"What's wrong with this place?" Why did it make everyone so crazy?

"Mira—" her name dropped off his tongue and she almost buckled.

Mira scrambled and found a piece of rigidity she didn't know she possessed. "You have to get out, Laxus. Go back to your room, you're not yourself right now. Whatever Julian gave you is messing you up, okay?"

Yeah, it was, he knew that.

 _You'll be too fucked up to remember this in the morning,_ Julian had said.

Maybe.

"You want me to walk you back to your room?" she offered against her better judgement. She didn't know if she'd push him back again if he wanted to come back. Maybe she'd just let him do what he liked, just to see what kind of man he was when the lights turned low and both their inhibitions failed.

It was a good thing Laxus pushed away because she had used up all of her strength in telling him to leave. He turned and disappeared without saying another word. Mira stared at the place he had been, body singing sharply with his absence.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus squeezed the pills in his pocket, heart pounding like an out of synch drum. He stumbled to his room, trying to clear his head.

 _You're all fucked up_.

 _Mira._

Why did he do that to her? While he stood in front of her it felt like couldn't help himself but it seemed the more distance he put between them the easier it was to clear his head. It helped further when he fumbled his key out of his coat pocket and slid it into the lock. The door clicked open and he nearly fell into the room.

He slammed it at his back and leaned against the sturdy wood for a beat. His eyelids slid shut and he focused on breathing. A scuffing noise had his shoulders tensing and his eyes opening once more. There was a girl standing ahead of him, brunette hair, dark brown eyes, and rose-pink lips. The one from Noir. Julian's lap ornament.

He looked around the room, thinking he was somewhere he hadn't meant to be, but there was his bag pushed against the bed and his clothing strewn across the furniture. The housekeepers had come in at some point and removed the mashed out cigarettes and empty liquor bottles, but there was no denying this was his room.

"How did you get in here?" Did he let her in? He didn't _think_ so, but there were a lot of things he didn't know at the moment.

She smiled. "Mr. York sent me to say good job on your successful delivery." Those were the first words she had spoken to him all night, though they had already shared plenty else. She had a nice voice, low and sultry.

"He did?" He felt sluggish.

"Yes." She grabbed the strap of her dress and pulled it down. "He also said to make sure to reward you for not looking at the note."

His palms sweated. "He said that?"

"Yeah." She pulled the dress down past her full breasts. He had a hard time looking away.

 _What's wrong with this place_ , Mira had asked.

Everything.

He didn't turn away like he should have when she sauntered forward and kissed him.

When her tongue slipped over his she passed something small, round and bitter tasting into his mouth. He almost spat it back out, but her fingers slipped into his hair and he forgot. It melted on his tongue, chemically and hot.

A heat built in his veins; his body hummed with a kind of magic that didn't belong to him.

Magicfire.

Laxus hissed when the first drop of flame leaked out of his skin. It fizzled out before it reached the floor.

"That was tricky," he said lowly.

She smiled into his mouth. "Sorry. I thought you were having fun tonight. You looked like you wanted to keep going."

He couldn't refuse her words—they were true enough, but…

"We're going to burn the place down." He didn't really care, at least, not the way he should. He felt too hazy for alarm. The drug was fast-acting.

"Let's move some place harder to raze, then, shall we?" She didn't wait for an answer, just threaded her fingers though his and pulled him into the washroom then into the shower. When the water came on and pattered against his chest he realized he was still in his clothes, but so was she. He closed his eyes and unashamedly hallucinated a very different sort of girl in his room, one with snow-white hair and a sharp, cutting smile.

* * *

"Holy shit," said a familiar voice. "Next time when I'm knocking on your damn door, answer it. I thought you fucked up, man, I thought Julian saw right through you. I expected to come in here and see a damn body."

A rough hand tapped his cool cheek. "Get the hell up." Then something cottony was thrown over his chest. "And cover up, too, no one wants to see that."

Laxus cracked an eye and looked into Griswold's craggy face.

"Oh, there's princess sunshine." Griswold cuffed him in the back of the head.

Laxus glared and brushed him off. "Fuck off."

The man snorted. "Wake up, it's almost four."

"What?" Laxus asked in confusion. He was incredibly uncomfortable and cold. His legs were cramped, his back and neck hurt, and his skin felt damp. He rubbed his hand over his face. "What's happening?"

"What's happening? You tell me, you're the one sleeping in the bathtub. Rough night?"

Laxus' head filled with a peculiar vision, a girl… Mira… but no, that wasn't quite right.

 _You'll be too fucked up to remember._

 _He also said to make sure to reward you for not peaking at the note._

Broken fragments.

"I don't know, I guess" he said honestly.

Griswold shook his head. "Get up." He turned his back and walked out of the room.

Laxus made himself stand though his body was stiff. He wrapped the towel Griswold had thrown at him around his waist then searched for his clothes. He found a pile thrown on the floor though when he touched them they were dripping wet. He lofted the dark shirt carefully. It was also burned through in several places.

 _Fire._

His head felt all cobwebby.

Laxus dropped the shirt back where he found it and came out of the washroom. The carpet around his bed was singed in a wide ring.

Griswold sat on a plush armchair, cigarette hanging out of his mouth and two paper cups of coffee in his hands. "Here," he thrust the coffee at the dragon slayer then went rooting in his pocket for a crumpled package of cigarettes.

Laxus almost refused the smoke but when Griswold stood, struck a match, and held it to the cigarette tip he puffed a cherry into existence.

"This shit's bad for you, you know?"

Laxus grunted noncommittally and breathed out a cloud of blue smoke. "Yeah, and you're the pusher."

"Drink your coffee."

He did as he was told. It was strong and bitter, warm as is slid into his stomach. He tucked the smoke into the corner of his mouth and went searching for a pair of pants. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're still alive, kid. I take it you didn't look at the note?"

 _Don't peek._

He shook his head at the disjointed memory. "I guess not."

Griswold nodded. "Good thing. That's his move. You know what it said?"

"How could I? I just told you I didn't look at the damn thing."

The man smirked. "Neither did I, but I can tell you exactly what was in it. It said 'Dear Eli, find out if this fucker looked—if he did, sink him in the deepest part of Scarlet Lake then burn everything he owns. Wipe. Him. Out.' the end."

Laxus shook his head. "Nah." It had to be something more, something more important.

"Yeah, you're damn right." Griswold nodded vigorously.

That was disappointing. "It was a test?"

"Of course it was a test, you idiot. I told you Julian wasn't just going to let you walk in there and start doing business for him. You gotta earn his trust. I take it he sent Natalie over after?"

 _Brown eyes, flashing teeth, too-pink smiles._

"The brunette from Noir?" he managed.

"Yeah, that's her."

Laxus found a pair of blue jeans crumpled beside the bed. Before he yanked them on he took another draw of the orange filtered smoke then set it down right on the nightstand, unmindful of the wood.

Griswold watched him carefully. "She shared some 'fire with you?"

"I guess," he said like it was the only thing he _could_ say and threw the towel across the bed.

Griswold nodded his head of gray hair. "I know it's great fun, but mind yourself, Laxus."

"I'm fine."

He snorted. "Yeah, I know how Magicfire and Natalie can be—and so does Julian. Don't forget who he is—nothing he does is uncalculated. He's sending his best girl over, trying to twist you up and get you addicted to his stuff."

He pushed his hair off his forehead "Why?"

"No one's more loyal than a druggy… He gets you hooked and suddenly you need him more than he needs you, so just watch yourself"

"I'm fine," Laxus said again.

Griswold sipped his coffee. "You have to walk a narrow line, man. You can't refuse Julian's drugs when he offers because he'll be suspicious, so take them when he hands them out, but never take enough to get yourself hooked, alright? That shit last night, whatever Natalie had us smoking? That was potent. Magicfire isn't like that—that was something new."

Laxus still felt kind of weird.

"And speaking of last night…"

His stomach sank. He was almost afraid to ask, "What about it?"

"Who's the chick?"

"I don't know." The lie came out easily.

"Bullshit you don't know. First you were holding hands, and I saw the expression on your face when Logan grabbed her. Don't try to bullshit me, who was she?"

"I told you, I don't know. And I wasn't holding her hand. I _touched_ her hand, that's all." That he remembered.

"That might fly, sure, but not the expression on your face when he was grabbing her. You never cared before."

Laxus glowered. "She didn't want to be touched." _White lace._

Something niggled at his mind. Something about Mira. His skin heated but he didn't quite know why.

Griswold grunted. "I hope for your sake you're telling the truth—Julian's got his sights set on that girl—he liked her last night and if he finds out you're fucking around with her—"

"I'm not."

 _A different girl wearing Mira's face, panting his name with rose-red cheeks._

He swallowed against the memory. It was the drugs—hallucinations, but hell, what he could remember—patches here and there—were crystal clear. Magicfire was one hell of a drug.

"That's good, because when he finds one he really likes he doesn't typically like to share. Natalie's a special case."

Laxus spoke up immediately. "Mira's not his." She was a person. She didn't belong to _anyone._

Griswold gritted his teeth. "Don't mess with me, Laxus. I don't give a shit if she belongs to Betty fucking Goose—If Julian says he likes her then back off."

He bristled. "Mira isn't interested in guys like Julian York."

Griswold raised a gray brow. "Here I thought you didn't know her, and yet you're talking like you do."

He bit his tongue hard and didn't reply. _Stupid_. _Besides, how the hell do you know what Mira likes? And, more importantly, what do you care if she's hanging around Julian York?_

He just did. Guy's like Julian York used up everything good in a person.

"Just forget about her, Griswold. I told you I didn't know her, so back off."

He looked at Laxus uncertainly. "If you're gonna mess this up over some dame—"

Laxus picked up his cigarette again. It was mostly ash now. He took another puff, the smoke coiling in his lungs, then dropped the butt into an old glass of water. "Everything's fine. Julian was talking about having me come back tonight." He vaguely remembered that.

 _If you don't fuck up, maybe I'll see you again tomorrow night, k, kid?_

And something else. Julian knew something he wasn't supposed to. Something dangerous.

He couldn't remember what.

He tossed back the rest of his coffee—it was nearly cold now—and winced. "If I want to get back into Noir, I just go through that bar?"

Griswold laughed and shook his head. "Not unless Julian told you to. Just lay low for a bit, I'll contact him, see what he thought of you. Maybe he wants you back, maybe not. That stunt you pulled with him, trying to be funny—don't mess around."

"What stunt?" Last night was one hazy blur.

"' _Everyone's got secrets_ ' like you have some kind of death wish or something. You think you're poetic, man? You're just lucky he didn't decide to beat those secrets out of you.'

Laxus scoffed. "He could try." Julian didn't look so tough.

Griswold shook his head. "You kidding me? He wouldn't bother getting his hands dirty—he has people lining up to do that stuff for him."

The dragon slayer grunted. "Sounds like a coward to me."

"Hey, just remember, he didn't get to the top because he was a coward—he just plays smart now. Don't underestimate him, he's slippery."

* * *

Laxus showed Adam out, had another shower, then dressed and slipped out into the hall. In five meters he was in front of Mira's door. He stood there for a long time, fighting with himself. He needed to talk to her, but couldn't shake that nagging feeling, the one that told him something had happened that he should be regretting.

There was that moment when he was in the thick of the Magicfire and he imagined it was Mira kneeling before him under the cooling spray of water. It was such a vivid hallucination that he could make out the individual strands of her gleaming hair, he could feel the damp locks when he ran his fingers through it, when the girl moaned around his body it was with Mira's voice.

He shook himself, bullied down the pang of arousal that had his body heating, and knocked with authority.

The doorknob jingled a second later and Mira stood before him. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, bright blue orbs lined with dark kohl. She wore a short, long sleeved dress blacker than night and a pair of cherry red tights. His eyes dropped over her body appreciatively and he had to check himself.

"Laxus," she said cautiously, "what are you doing here?" He had light bruises under his eyes and his face was pale; he looked exhausted and used up.

Mira's stomach twisted nervously when he asked, "Can we talk?"

She sighed. "Get in here then."

Laxus ignored her hesitance and came into the room. It smelled nice in there, like vanilla. He tried not to breathe it in so deeply, feeling guilty and ashamed, though he couldn't say why.

"Is it just us in here?"

"What?"

"Yes or no, Mira."

She clutched her elbows. "Yes."

He nodded. "You didn't answer me yesterday, where are Elfman and Lisanna?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "They're in Melony," she named a town to the east.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "So you're here by yourself?"

"Yeah." She looked at him suspiciously, like she was going to bolt if he made the wrong move.

"Come here, Mira." He grabbed her arm and she stiffened, searching his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She looked so apprehensive it made his stomach drop.

"I just walk to talk." Maybe she was acting like that because she saw what kind of person he was last night and decided she didn't want to hang out around here after all. _That's the best thing_ , though it did make a small part of him sad. _What's wrong with you_?

"Okay." Mira allowed Laxus to retain his hold on her arm and followed him into the washroom. When he released her to close the door, Mira went to the opposite side of the large space and leaned against the wall. "What?"

He turned back to face her. "I know we talked about this before, but you need to quit Casino Noir."

She hesitated. "It hasn't even been a day… besides, we agreed that I was going to stay and help."

He shook his head. "We were almost found out last night. That guy I was with, Adam Griswold? He knows something's up. It's safer if you're not around."

"For you or for me?" she asked sharply.

"For both of us. Please Mira."

"What is this job, Laxus? Just tell me. That guy Julian's got you all twisted up."

He clenched his jaw. "I'm _fine_."

"That's horseshit. I saw you last night."

When he wanted to yell he took in a calming breath instead. "Just please, call in and tell Julian you can't make it. In fact, forget that, just get on a train and head back the way you came. Find Lisanna and Elfman and don't come back here. Forget you saw this place, and whatever you know." He hoped it wasn't much.

Mira blinked at him. "Why?"

"You've just caught Julian's eye, Mira." He had a good imagination and saw only Mira leaning against Julian instead of Natalie, sultry with blanked and red rimmed eyes, soft and gently parted lips, too-short skirts and glitter.

"He likes the way I sing." Mira's voice cut into his dark fantasy.

"If you think that's all than you're an idiot."

She snorted. "Whatever, I can handle him."

She had a familiar stubborn set to her jaw. Laxus leaned his head back against the door, searching his mind for another solid reason why she should just leave. "There's something else…"

She clenched her fingers nervously. "What?"

"I… I can't remember, Mira, but it was really important. Julian said something to me… about you." Fuck… what was it?

"You don't know?" The look she gave him was scathing.

He knew it sounded pathetic. "Last night… was weird, alright? All I remember is sitting on the floor, and the smoke, and then there was this girl…" he trailed off, neck heating. "It wasn't a great night for me." Because everyone loved waking up naked and freezing in a bathtub.

Her voice was deadpan. "You don't remember coming here?"

A memory slipped into his mind, vanilla and lavender, soft, snow-white skin and hair that clung to his lips as he kissed her throat. He didn't know if it was the drugs or the real Mira. He bit his tongue, not knowing what to say. "I came to see you?"

Her gaze was cold.

He swallowed. "Look, Mira, anything… anything I said or did—"

"Yeah, I get it, you weren't yourself," she snapped.

She sounded pissed.

That feeling of shame came racing back full force, leaving him breathless for a beat. He shifted nervously. Obviously he didn't have all the information. "What… did we... ah…"

"You're dreaming," she bit out, cheeks flaming.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that," he said mostly to cover up his own embarrassment.

Mira ran her hands through her hair. "Just forget about it, Laxus, alright? Nothing happened, so it doesn't matter."

It sort of looked like it mattered.

"Mira—" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just drop it. Tell me what you're doing at Casino Noir instead. Julian's part of your job, isn't he?"

"I can't talk about that," he said automatically.

"Laxus—"

"I told you, Mira, no questions."

She huffed. "Whatever. If I can't ask anything then are we done here? I have stuff to do before I go in for work."

"You're going to Noir tonight?"

"Yeah," she said flippantly. "Now get going."

"Mira," he bit his tongue, sure that he was going to get flack for this. "Mira, don't let him… don't let him get in your head, okay? Don't let him try to sell you out. I don't care what kind of money he offers you—"

"What are you saying?" her voice was razor sharp.

He sweated. Her ire was in the air like a palpable thing. Still. He made himself say, "He's got a lot of girls working for him and he can be charming and persuasive and—"

"Are you suggesting I'm going to be one of those whores standing at the edge of the casino?" Mira asked hotly.

He winced. "I'm not saying—"

"Out." She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him toward the door.

"Mira, wait, I didn't mean that you were a whore, just with everything I've heard of Julian, he's sneaky."

"Thanks for your concern." She didn't sound particularly grateful.

Laxus shrugged off her grip. When she tried to grab him again he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned them together. "I _am_ concerned," he said into her too-wide eyes. He felt like a bully for pinning her there, but she wouldn't _listen_. "You don't have to be in this, you can walk away."

"And leave you here?"

" _Yes_." Now she was getting it. " _Exactly_."

She gave him a guarded look. "I can't."

He squeezed her wrists tightly. "Mira—"

"Stop asking."

He bit his cheek until it hurt. "Meet me tonight, then."

"Huh?" Her heart beat too fast.

"When are you done work?" Laxus ignored the way his stomach panged with nerves. _It's just Mira,_ he told himself. _You know this doesn't mean anything,_ but something had changed.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

He blew out a short breath. "Alright. I'll look for you." He had no idea what he'd be doing tonight. Maybe nothing. _Try to talk to Julian, maybe play those tables like you and Griswold talked about._ That sounded good.

Mira flexed her fingers. Laxus' hands were warm around her wrist. "Why do you want to meet up?" Her eyes dropped to his mouth to watch for his answer. She remembered the feeling of his body pressing into her, the wall at her back, his lips on her neck.

Laxus pulled away from her smoky gaze. "Just to make sure you're alright."

"That's it?"

It felt like a loaded question. He released her wrists, caught up in another sudden flashback.

 _You look good, Mira._

 _She smelled good, too._

Laxus rubbed his palms nervously against his pants. Did he really say that to her?

"Laxus?"

Laxus collected himself. "I told you, Julian's crooked and Griswold thinks he's got his sights set on you, I just wanted to make sure he doesn't get any weird ideas."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you I got this."

"Humor me."

"Fine," she said after a moment's thought.

Laxus almost collapsed with relief. "If I'm not in Noir, find me in Gomorrah. I'll probably be either in the casino or back in my room, alright?" Just in case.

"So we're back to not knowing each other?" she asked.

Laxus said, "Best play it cool while Griswold's watching us."

"What if we're seen together tonight?"

He shrugged, disregarding the cop's earlier warning to stay away from her. "Gomorrah's an odd place."

 _You haven't spent much time in Gomorrah, have you_?

The memory almost crippled him.

Mira licked her lips apprehensively. "Yeah."

Laxus schooled his features and tried for normality. "I gotta go." It wasn't exactly the truth, but he couldn't stay here with her another minute wondering what happened last night, now much of his memories were truth, how much were drug induced, how much of Mira had he seen and how much had he forgotten. If he kept wondering… it would drive him nuts.

"I'll look for you tonight," Mira affirmed.

He grabbed the door handle and exited before his mind could strum up anything else. It was colder in her bedroom; they had been talking in the washroom for some time. An unwelcomed shiver rolled over his skin.

Mira leaned against the washroom door and watched him leave without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira stepped out of the shower, wrapped a plush towel around her chest, and came into the main room. She startled when her eyes dropped on a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes sitting on the bed swinging her heeled feet lazily. She looked up at Mira, a smile flashing so quick across her face the takeover mage almost didn't catch it.

Mira recovered quickly. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" She didn't look like a housekeeper.

"Natalie." She unfolded herself and stood. "And you're Mira. Julian sent me over to make sure you were ready for tonight."

"I'm fine," Mira said automatically. Something clicked and she placed the girl at Noir. She had been the one kissing Laxus, and then later, sitting on Julian's lap.

"Sure you are, but he wanted me to see what you're wearing."

Mira puffed out her cheeks. "Is this really necessary?"

"Noir isn't like other places, sweet thing, Julian likes things the way he likes them. Show me what you planned to wear."

Mira only had one dress even remotely acceptable, and now that she was being judged she felt like she was left wanting. She grabbed the long silver dress from her bag and held it up, feeling inadequate, especially when Natalie stood and grabbed it from her. After a second she shook her head.

"It's cute, but not quite what we're looking for. But don't worry, Julian thought this might happen—that's why he sent me."

Mira tried to ignore the flush that crept from her chest into her neck. "There's nothing wrong with my dress."

"Of course not." Natalie walked to the bed, heels leaving dimples behind in the beige carpet as she went. She bent and picked up a large black bag stuffed full of clothing. "I told you, he just likes what he likes." She went rummaging inside and pulled out a scrap of clothing. It was small and black and more thin, ropy straps than material.

Mira looked at it skeptically. "I wouldn't even know how to put that on."

Natalie flashed her a toothy grin. "Again, that's why I'm here. Come on, lose the towel."

"But—"

"What are you, shy? We're both girls, so go on."

Mira sighed and looked at the dress again. "Are you sure—"

"Positive. He requested it. If you want to sing at Noir you have to make a statement. There are a lot of girls that move through there, Mira, and you want to stand out, don't you?"

She almost said no, but then remembered Laxus. She could act, if need be. "More than anything."

Natalie smiled. "Then let me help you."

Mira pulled away the towel. She thought she imagined Natalie's eyes clinging to her hungrily but a glance at the girl's face told her she wasn't wrong. She fought the urge to cover her breasts.

Natalie held out the dress for Mira to step into and waited patiently while the takeover mage navigated the fabric. She got her feet into the skirt, the only place with any real substance, and then allowed Natalie to yank it up over her breasts. She ignored the girl's hands as best she could when they brushed and lingered.

"You're beautiful," Natalie moved behind her and worked on the straps at the back. "But I'm sure you've heard that before."

Not spoken like that she hadn't. It was different hearing it from a girl, different in that low sultry voice. For a second Mira's head swam. She shook off an unwanted shiver.

Natalie brushed a hand over her shoulder and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Mira didn't have to lie. "Yes."

Natalie's smile was supposed to be reassuring but managed to be cutting instead. "About me, or your performance?"

The girl was sharp. Mira didn't see much point in lying. "Both."

Natalie came around to Mira's front and fixed her with warm eyes. "You ever sung in front of a crowd before?"

Mira remembered a few concerts she did at Fairy Tail. She was about to say yes but then bit back the words. "No."

"You'll be fine, but if it's really bad, I may have something to get you through."

Her stomach turned nervously. "What?"

Natalie ran a hand over her arm. "I always thought a bit of company helped calm me before a big show."

"Company?" Mira repeated, not understanding.

Natalie smiled. "Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

Natalie threaded her fingers through Mira's, then slid closer and brushed her lips in the barest of kisses. Mira stood momentarily frozen. Natalie took that as an invitation and pressed in close. Her body was warm and soft, her mouth tasted like mint. Mira's thoughts whirled, trying desperately to catch up to the situation. Natalie grabbed her breast and let out a low, strangled moan that had Mira's heart pounding both with excitement and shock.

 _These people…_

She pulled away with some effort and touched a hand to her throbbing lips. "What do you think you're doing?"

Natalie still cupped her breast. Her other hand grabbed Mira's behind, fingers pressing in firmly. "Julian asked me to make sure you were relaxed. I'm very good."

Mira grabbed her wrist to stop her exploring fingers and backed up. There was a wall right behind her; when had that happened? "No thanks."

"You don't like girls?"

"I…" Was this really happening? Her blood roared. Natalie brushed a thumb over the tip of her breast, a gentle skimming touch that had fire racing through her veins.

Mira sucked in an involuntary breath, startled at the intensity of pleasure that one gentle rub of fingers could draw up. "We don't know each other," she dodged and caught the girl's other hand.

Natalie laughed. "I'll make sure to tell Julian how sweet you are, he'll like that." She pinched Mira's hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "If you're not into it, I'll understand, but it looks like maybe you like it a little."

 _A little._ Mira bit her lip, ashamed of how damp she felt between her legs.

 _It's this place, these people._ It had to be.

 _Keep yourself separate, don't get dragged in too deep_.

When Mira didn't respond Natalie shook off her grip and moved her hand from her hip to the hem of the thin skirt. "I can be fast."

Mira's chest felt too tight. _Turn her away._

Natalie's fingers inched higher under the fabric and gently prodded Mira's legs apart. "Both Julian and I like the sweet ones the best."

 _Push her back._

Mira sucked in a sharp breath when Natalie prodded and softly teased the sensitive area. It was startling enough to shake her from her moment of shock. "Stop." Her breath felt hot leaving her mouth. _You're just as bad as the people here._

"You don't have to tease yourself," Natalie coaxed. "Don't be ashamed."

"Just…" She hardened her resolve. "Stop. I don't need that kind of help."

"It's never about needing it," Natalie said but backed up.

Mira's skin was too hot in her absence. She swallowed tightly and resisted the surprising urge to call her back.

"Get ready, Mira honey, you have to be in Noir for nine." Natalie winked. "Maybe we can talk after, if Julian doesn't need me, so next time you won't feel like you have to push me away."

Laxus' voice chirped in her ear. _You haven't spent much time in Gomorrah, have you?_

That was quickly changing.

* * *

Laxus was sitting at the bar when Mira walked in arm in arm with Natalie. His blood cooled then heated fiercely when he saw her. She wasn't wearing much, just a scrap of black fabric that was more straps than clothing. Her cheeks were high with colour and her hair was pinned back in some elaborate web that Laxus decidedly liked, though it looked like far too much work. He had a short lived fantasy, one in which he peeled her out of that thin dress and worked his fingers through her hair.

She found him and gave him a tight smile. Laxus reprimanded himself for the lustful fantasy and lifted his drink in hello. Natalie caught his eye and smirked. She wrapped her arm around Mira's waist then winked saucily. Mira didn't pull away like he thought she would. He looked at the pair curiously, wondering what the brunette was playing at. They sashayed into the 'Staff Only' door before he could even think about asking.

"Trouble, those two." Griswold sat down heavily on the next stool over. "Girl's like them? Sharp as knives."

Laxus thought of Mira in her Satan Soul and snorted. If she even knew half of the things he'd been thinking about her in the last few days…

"Did you talk to him?"

Griswold didn't need clarification. "Yeah. He said he might have something for you to do tomorrow night. You're not going to like it."

He gave the man a sideways look. "What is it?"

"There's a few guys around the city that have avoided paying him. You know the kind." Adam dropped his voice low and leaned in close. "Hooked but can't afford to pay. Julian spotted them here and there, but now he's looking for his money."

Laxus nodded.

"He's talking about sending you out to rough a few up."

He stalled. "We didn't talk about that."

"Listen, don't balk on me, Laxus. This is small shit, a few drugs here and there. We might be able to pinch him on this, but he'll be in and out of jail faster than you can blink and then we'll both be dead. If we're going to get him we have to make sure it's something good, something big, otherwise we may as well not even bother. You don't have to mess them up bad, just scare them to get Julian on your good side."

"What if they can't pay?"

"That's someone else's problem if he decides to make some people disappear."

Laxus leaned in and hissed, "I thought you were a cop, man, how are you just cool with this?"

"This whole city is corrupt," Griswold shot back. "It's sick, Laxus, and this is the epicentre of it all. We need to focus on what's important. A few druggies die, so what? Keep your eye on the bigger picture."

"This is why you wanted my help," he reasoned. "You realized that and got cold feet." He had the sudden urge to punch Griswold in his gray-bearded face.

"You knew what the job was when you agreed."

Laxus flagged down the bartender and asked for a whisky. He had the amber liquid in his hand faster than he could blink. Drunk customers kept on paying. "You're a fucking coward."

"That's what you've got? Names?" He laughed. "You can call me what you want, it doesn't bother me any."

Laxus scowled. _This is what I signed up for._

 _I fucking suck._

Griswold picked up on his internal struggle. "Are you going to do this or what? Do I need to find someone else before you slip up and get us both dead?"

"No, I'm good," Laxus replied finally. "I still want that new room."

"And I want a unicorn."

"The room, Griswold, with a hot tub and a view of Scarlet Lake."

The old cop sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Laxus held out his hand.

"What?"

"Someone's gotta pick up my tab tonight if you're going to make me hang around here until Julian York stops playing with his dick."

"You're going to bankrupt me." He went digging into his pocket anyway. "Don't drink too much, I can't afford too many more crazy nights."

Laxus didn't want to get too wasted, he still had to see Mira afterwards, but he didn't really feel much like being sober, either.

Griswold stood. "Keep your eye out for Julian's girls—remember what I said about them being tricky."

Laxus grunted and held up a hand for the bartender again. Griswold faded into the crowd.

* * *

Julian clapped slowly when Mira entered the room. She flushed hotly, feeling his eyes boring into her skin.

"Natalie, what did I say? She looks fantastic, like I thought."

"Yes sir," Natalie said from Mira's side. "She's a peach." She squeezed Mira's behind playfully and only laughed when the takeover mage scowled at her.

Julian stood from his small table and came forward. "Please forgive my staff, they're all very… enthusiastic."

Mira gripped her elbows. "It's fine," she lied.

He smiled all the same. "Come Mira, let's talk a bit."

She hesitated. Natalie locked her arm with Mira's and grinned. "Can we go in the lounge, Julian?"

He nodded. "That sounds nice."

"The lounge?" Mira repeated. She felt like she was getting swept away on a tide of wicked things.

"Come on, you'll see." Natalie yanked her through the wide room towards a tall, black narrow door. It blended in thoroughly with the wall; Mira didn't see it until they were only feet away.

Natalie pushed it open with authority. Beyond was a much smaller room, this one painted red with thick black, wrought-iron vines creeping up the walls lit from beneath with pot lights. There was another small stage on which three girls in glittering outfit danced to a haunting tune, something dark and melodic but insistent with fast drums and evocative brass instruments. Mira found it difficult to look away. It was Natalie that dragged her to a long leather couch. The brunette sank into its plush cushions and grabbed the ceramic water pipe that sat on a dark stand. Julian sat on Mira's other side, too close for her liking but not close enough she had to tell him to back off.

"Did Natalie treat you nicely this evening?"

"She was too shy for that," Natalie spoke up.

Julian raised a brow. "Is that right?"

Mira's cheeks heated. "I just… we don't know each other."

"No need to explain, I understand," Julian said.

Natalie stuffed the bowl with a silver-blue leaf. Mira eyed it warily while she struck a match, lit it, and then grabbed one of the three hoses. She leaned over Mira's body to hand it to Julian, kissing him in the process. Mira leaned back into the couch, wishing she had taken a corner seat.

"You're being rude, Natalie." Julian pushed her back.

Natalie pouted. "I feel like I haven't spent much time with you, Julian."

"We've both been busy," he said. He settled back into the couch. "Apologies, Mira." He handed her the hose. "Ladies first?"

"I don't… that's alright. If I'm going to be on stage tonight…" Her stomach twisted nervously.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a private show, first," Julian hedged.

"Sweetie, didn't we tell Victor she'd be in Noir tonight?" Natalie interjected.

Julian shrugged. "Amanda is still here, she said she wanted to make some extra cash." He placed the hose in his mouth and took a deep draw. Mira watched the blue smoke coiling raptly, feeling out of sorts and out of place.

When Julian loosed the smoke a second later it curled around Mira's body, smelling like rosehip and pepper. She tried not to breathe it in but it was all around her.

Natalie did the same. "Are you sure you don't want to try any?"

But Mira's head was already trying to spin. She cleared her throat. "I'm… I'm sure."

"I think she's already feeling a little light, aren't you love?" Julian asked. He brushed her hair back from her neck. "Why don't you get on stage and sing for us?"

She nodded slowly and stood on stilted legs.

The stage was empty though she didn't know where the dancers went.

* * *

She didn't remember really completing a song, but she must have, because Julian stood and clapped. He had a wide cat-like grin on his face, and in his eyes was a cunning that Mira recognized but was too disjointed to care much about. He came towards the stage and held out his hand. "Let me personally take you up to Gomorrah, Miss Mira, you look like perhaps this night could be complete."

She took his hand without ever meaning to and let him lead her to the set of stairs at the far end of the stage. She descended slowly, coming out of the light and into the smoke filled room beyond. She found Natalie on the couch. She had found another girl, a redhead to entertain herself with, and was currently working on getting her out of her dress. She looked to Julian with a sort of dazed expression when he and Mira passed. "Are you going to be long?"

"That depends upon Mira, I think. Don't wait for me." He grabbed a healthy handful of the redhead's breast, drawing a sharp breath out of her. Mira watched it all with a sense of detachment, knowing that she was stoned just from being in the room but not able to do much about it.

They were at the door before she realized they were moving again. And then they were standing in the Gold Room. Julian closed the door but they didn't teleport.

"What do you think of working for me, Mira?"

Her mouth was cotton dry. "I... I like it, Mr. York," she made herself say, still sober enough for a lie.

"You don't do many drugs, do you? Natalie told me you were inexperienced." Suddenly he was right in front of her. "I like you, Mira. I think you've got something the other girls don't. I'd like to take you back to your room, if you'll let me."

"Back to my...?"

He smirked and ran a thumb over her bottom lip. She thought he'd kiss her right there and wondered how she should deal with that, but he pulled away, produced a long golden key from his pocket and slipped it into a keyhole in the door. Then he was back. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her in close while they teleported. Mira stumbled then wrapped her arms around his ribs despite herself. He smelled like that smoke, sharp cologne and Natalie.

* * *

That's how Laxus saw them exit Gomorrah's back room, Mira leaning heavily into Julian side, his hand too low on her hip. Mira had a sort of blank, dazed look on her face. Laxus knew all too well what Julian's predator's smile meant.

He watched as Julian leaned in close and whispered something into her ear. He then bit her earlobe. Mira's torpid expression turned to one of mild surprise; it would have been comical but Laxus didn't feel like laughing.

Out of his periphery a tall built man moved around the bar and tapped Julian on the shoulder. Laxus watched the exchange carefully while the man whispered something in Julian's ear that made his smile drop into a sour frown the span of a breath.

"You're sure?" he was close enough to hear Julian ask.

"Yeah, boss, I'm sure."

Julian pulled away from Mira. "Sorry, my love, some business has come up. Let me find someone to take you back to your room." He looked up and searched the bar. His eyes fell on Laxus. "Come here, kid."

Laxus approached warily. "Mr. York," he made himself say and was pleased when his words weren't too slurred.

"Laxus, right?" Julian barely looked at him.

"Yeah."

"I need you to escort Mira back to her room for me. Unfortunately something's come up that requires my immediate attention. Can you do that?"

Laxus gazed over at Mira's blank sort of smile. "I'd love to," he heard himself say.

Julian nodded. "Hey, and just make sure she gets into _her_ room, not yours, alright?"

 _Stay away from Julian's girls._ Griswold spoke up in his head. Sure. No problem. He could drop Mira off and walk away. Easy peasy. "She'll get there safe."

Julian clapped him on the back. "Do a good job and I'll send Natalie over again later with some good stuff. She says you guys had a fun time last night."

Laxus remembered waking up in the bathtub that morning and not much else. He couldn't say either way.

Julian bent down and kissed the corner of Mira's mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Mira, and let me know if this guy tries anything funny, kay?"

"Yes." Her voice was languid and slow. She glanced at Laxus, recognized him, and came a little more awake. He prayed she'd keep quiet for another second and not blow his cover. Mira stayed blissfully silent.

Julian carefully untangled himself and held Mira out for Laxus. She came willingly. The dragon slayer grabbed her around the waist, ignoring the warmth of her body as best he could, and turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

Laxus found he was almost sober while Mira leaned against him and smiled senselessly. His heart pounded with the knowledge that he had to get her out of there, and fast. His looked around with every step he took, afraid that she was going to do or say something to get them both killed when just the right person was watching.

"Were you coming into Noir, Laxus?" Mira's voice was slurred.

"No," he replied and squeezed her hip.

"That's too bad. I was singing."

"Yeah."

"There was a girl. Natalie." She reached up and touched his lip. "She kissed me here."

He swallowed down arousal. "I told you to watch out for the people here."

"Are they all like that?"

"Most." He bullied her towards the exit.

"Are you? Like the people here, I mean?"

 _Especially_. He evaded answering by asking, "What happened to keeping an eye out for them, huh? Playing it smart?"

"Mmm," she mumbled and tried to reach up to touch his chin.

Laxus pushed her hand away. "Cut it out, Mira, people are watching us." And they were. A woman in a tight gold dress leaned over a roulette table and eyed their progress, and there, a dark skinned man lounged against the wall smoking a cigarette, his eyes glued to their every move.

"What do I care?" She asked in a hushed voice and tried for his chin again. "You have a nice face."

He grunted and brushed aside her hand again, holding it for a beat too long. "Is this how you are when you're stoned?" He'd be less annoyed if they were anywhere else, but they weren't.

Mira pressed her cheek against his chest, tipped her face back, and gave him a blood-quickening, heartbreaking smile. For a moment he selfishly wished she'd always look at him like that. "Do you want to kiss, me, Laxus?"

"What?" He was sure he misheard but then she tried to snake her arm around his neck and drag him down to her mouth. Before he could decide what to do, she slipped in her high heel and rolled her ankle. "Ow." But she laughed.

Laxus breathed, thankful for the interruption, and pulled her upright. Mira only slipped again a second later. She halted this time, tore off her shoes, and thrust them at him.

"I don't want those, you carry them," he complained.

Mira shrugged and dropped them on the ground. "I don't want to."

He scowled and cursed. "You're a pain in the ass." But he stooped to get them anyway.

"That's nice of you. You're nice, Laxus. Remember when you thought you weren't?"

"I'm still not," he said automatically, thinking of the harvest festival, of when he thought he could just take what he wanted, and of his last few indulged weeks at Gomorrah. Not too much had changed, he still wanted all kinds of things that he shouldn't, things that weren't his to take, like the girl pressed into his side. He knew he could have her tonight, if he was fucking crazy enough and had a death wish; the reasonable voice in his mind telling him to back down was almost silent.

Mira considered him for a moment. "Well, maybe you're not really nice, but neither am I."

Laxus snorted and adjusted his grip on her hip. "Sure thing, Mira."

"What?" she asked, affronted. "I'm mean."

He laughed and didn't have to force it. "Maybe you used to be."

She elbowed him. It was an uncoordinated half-assed attempt that ended with her almost careening into a gray haired man trying to play the slot machines.

"Sorry," Laxus said when Mira made no move to apologize, but the man was steadfast with his concentration. He decided to scold Mira instead. "Be careful."

She ignored his words. "Admit that I'm tough."

"Yeah, sure," he said dismissively.

"Laxus," she glowered at him as best she could when she was so high she could barely walk. "Say it."

"Yeah, you're great. A regular terror." She didn't look much like one now, disjointed as she was.

Laxus fixed his eyes on the door ahead—they were almost out of the casino, all they had to do was get into the elevator, take it up to the 7th floor, and get to Mira's room. Easy.

"You don't think so." She pouted and pulled away.

"That's not—"

"I'm the she-dev—"

" _Shut up!"_ He practically clapped his hand across her mouth. Mira pushed him off. Laxus could feel her trying to summon one of her souls; it felt powerful and mean.

The blood rushed from his head. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how tough I am." She smiled almost lazily and closed her eyes, thinking of one particular demon that was sure to make him squirm. _That would just be cruel,_ she thought, and pushed _that_ one down for a later date, thinking instead of Halphas. She could feel the soul struggling to answer her call. It was sluggish because she felt so out of it. She tried harder.

Laxus grabbed her arm roughly, breaking her concentration. "What's wrong with you, Mira? You can't do that here!" he hissed. "Don't you remember what I told you?" He dropped his voice. "No one here can know you're a mage." There was a sick feeling in his stomach when he said the words, a memory mostly forgotten: Julian leaning into him, sharing a secret. He tried to grasp at it but the mental image dissipated like smoke.

Mira looked back at him with too wide eyes. For a second she looked startled, almost scared, but then she relaxed and let the magic go. "Yeah, you know I'm the greatest."

His shoulders slumped with relief. "No one is scarier than you."

"The demon." She snickered. "Do you think I'm a demon, Laxus?" She wrapped her fingers in his lapel and regarded at him with smoky eyes.

Laxus clenched his fists and said a reluctant, "Sometimes." Like now. She was evil, she had to be, otherwise his thoughts wouldn't be consumed by her, he wouldn't want to lean and taste her, and he wouldn't be thinking about tearing that dress just to see what it hid.

"Do you like me like that?"

He shifted nervously. _More than anything_. When had they stopped walking? He watched her lick her lips and then imagined all the things she could do with her mouth. His heart almost stopped.

The door to the hotel opened noisily, tearing Laxus out of a short lived and vulgar fantasy. Mira startled straight then laughed. A couple entered the casino and gave them a wide berth. Laxus carefully detached Mira's fingers from his collar, thinking that was more than enough of that. "Come on."

She was slow to pick up the pace; Laxus tapered his stride impatiently, eager to get her upstairs and safely locked away from anyone that might be willing to take advantage of her in her current state. Namely himself. "You're a mess."

"Yesterday you were worse," Mira replied.

He didn't doubt it. He pulled her in close and mostly carried her to the golden elevators.

"Do you like it here, Laxus?" Mira asked suddenly.

"What?" He stopped before the gilded doors and hammered on the button, trying to think of a way to avoid her question. He didn't think either of them would like the answer he gave if he planned on being truthful.

"You do, don't you?" She saw through him. "You love the girls, the games," she stepped closer so there was barely a breath between their bodies. "The alcohol and the drugs. You think it's exciting."

He laughed nervously. Was he so transparent? "Just because it's fun doesn't mean I like it." Not entirely, anyway. He didn't like what the city of Innisfil was doing to him. Gomorrah was a strange place, and Noir? Even odder. But maybe that's what made it so difficult to turn away—it was darkly toxic. Noxious. Suffocating. Even as he drowned he loved it.

Mira leaned on him heavily, mostly depending upon him to keep her upright. "I think Julian York wants me to be a girl like the ones in Noir." She paused. "I could do it." Easily. Her darkness was always so close to the surface.

Before Laxus could even think of a way to reply the elevator arrived and dinged open. He bullied her inside and leaned back against the wall. The door slid closed and Mira stood up straighter. "What do you think, Laxus?" She fixed him with cutting blue eyes.

"Huh?" He felt dumb and slow and cursed himself for drinking so much earlier.

Mira's hands were on his lapel again, only now Laxus had the elevator's wall at his back and nowhere to go. By the time he realized she had him trapped it was too late. "Do you think I can blend in here?"

His hands tingled with nerves. "You should back up, Mira. Someone might see you."

"It's just us in here."

He was suddenly too hot. "There's cameras in here."

She smiled wickedly. "So? Take them out, you're a lightning mage, aren't you?"

Laxus dug his nails into his palms and wondered if he was hallucinating again, if somehow Julian had slipped him some more Magicfire, but of course he hadn't, those pills were still safely in his coat pocket. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I _want_ to be doing." Mira pushed tightly into his chest. His body reacted without his permission and the takeover mage smiled. "You want to, too."

Laxus cleared his throat.

The elevator chose that moment to chime. He startled and shot to attention, almost crying out with relief. The doors slid open to reveal floor 7. It felt like it had been such a long elevator ride but less than 30 seconds had passed. He nearly raced out of there but remembered his obligation at the last moment and diligently grabbed Mira around the waist. His fingers touched against bare skin where they slipped between the fabric of her dress. He swallowed down a groan and hurried to shuffle her out and into her room where he could leave her and forget about all this craziness.

"Thanks for coming to Noir to find me," Mira said into the silence.

"I didn't," Laxus replied sharply, glad for the distraction. "I just got lucky. You were on your way back to your room with Julian York."

Mira pursed her lips. "That doesn't sound right." Not something like she would do, but then again, she didn't feel much like herself.

"No, it doesn't, does it?" _You should be in my room_. The thought was almost overpowering. "There are a lot of bad people here, Mira. You have to be careful."

Mira tipped her head back and looked into his stormy eyes. He looked angry. "What's wrong?"

"You're just going to find trouble. Or make it for me. Or both."

"You worry too much." Her hand slipped into his back pocket and squeezed. She snorted loudly when Laxus tensed and pulled away.

"Cut it out, Mira." He wasn't in any sort of condition to be babysitting her, too drunk by half to be the reasonable one.

"Don't be a sour puss."

They passed by his room and he had to fight down the urge to push her inside. "Where's your key?"

"My key?"

"For your room, Mira. Where is it?"

"I don't know," she said carelessly. "There's yours." Her hands were back in his pocket causing all kinds of mischief, searching for things to pull out. She stopped when she found the small pills loose inside. She pulled one out and asked, "What's this?"

His gaze sharpened. "Something you shouldn't be touching."

"They're drugs, aren't they?"

"Yes, Mira, they're drugs," he said patiently and held out his hand. "Now give it up."

She smiled, a short-lived, wicked idea coming into her head. Quick as a cat she tried to slip it onto her tongue.

Laxus was faster. He caught her hand and pinched the pill out of her fingers before she could get too far then dropped it back in his pocket. "I don't think so."

She frowned. "You can do it with other girls but not with me?"

He imagined taking Magicfire with her and almost buckled. They could have a lot of fun. "Did you find your key?" He knew she hadn't, but was hoping to set her back on a less dangerous path.

She lifted up the bottom of her dress too high.

"Mira!" he scolded when he saw the top of her hip and the decided lack of underwear underneath. The blood rushed from all of his extremities.

She smiled and ignored him, fumbling with a small pouch clipped to her upper thigh. Laxus tried to disregard the long stretch of leg as she wrestled with the clasp. It snapped open and she trilled in victory, holding up the golden metal. "Here." She dropped the key in his hand; it was still warm with her body heat.

Laxus swallowed and waited for her to fix her clothes. When she didn't pull down the dress he did it for her, unable to take it any longer. Mira's eyes slipped closed, a coo on her lips.

He made himself breathe deeply. "You're killing me." He liked the way she moaned lightly when he grazed her skin.

"What's wrong?"

 _You,_ he thought viciously. He didn't respond, just leaned her against the wall and opened the door. When he looked back Mira was tugging at the ropey strands of her dress. "Do you want to come in?"

His breath quickened. "No."

"You're a liar."

He rubbed his palms against his jeans. "So?"

"So," she wrapped her fingers through his, her high heels clicking in his hand. "Come in." she pulled him forward.

He didn't hesitate as much as he should have. "Maybe just to make sure you get in there okay." _Shut up and walk away_. He didn't. _You can bring her in and get out, nothing has to happen_. He was just sober enough to recognize this was a bad idea but drunk enough not to care.

"Sure," Mira agreed in a reasonable voice.

It was that false reason that eased his mind into thinking it was okay to lead her into that dark room.

Mira shoved the door closed behind them. In seconds she locked it and had him pushed against the wall as if he hadn't just spent the last ten minutes lugging her like dead weight through the hallway. Laxus let out a startled rumble, wondering if she was nearly as high as he thought she was. He gazed into her gleaming eyes and knew she was out of it, but focused on one thing. Him. "What are you doing?"

Mira ran her hands over his arms until she got to his shoulders then pushed his coat back, trying to drop it to the floor.

Laxus caught her wrists. "Stop."

"Why?"

"We can't be doing this, Mira." He wanted to.

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't." For all kinds of reasons.

"So you said," she replied. "And I asked, why? You wanted me the other day."

"I…" Did he? "I was really messed up then."

She squirmed out of his grasp. At first he thought she was angry, but then she reached down and cupped between his legs, surprising a gasp out of his lungs. Mira rubbed gently through his pants, her own breath panting in a way that had his blood roaring. He didn't think he could get any harder but he was wrong.

Laxus dropped the shoes to the ground, and made himself catch her hand. He pulled it into his side and pinned it under his arm. "You're making this difficult for me, Mira."

"Yeah?" Her breath was hot when it broke over his cheek.

"Yes." His voice was oddly strangled. "I'm supposed to leave you here, in your room."

"I heard what Julian said," she agreed. "We made it here."

"Alone, Mira, he wanted me to leave you _alone_."

She bristled. "I'm not Julian's, he doesn't get to decide what I do with who." Laxus swallowed another sharp moan when she stood on tiptoe, flicked her tongue across his lips and asked, "Do you always do everything you're told?"

Her tongue was hot. He laughed depreciatively when he recovered. "I hardly ever do anything I'm told." Something that always seemed to find him trouble.

She wriggled her hands free to grasp back at his collar. "Then what's the issue?"

Laxus considered ditching the coat just so she didn't have something to grab on to. He squeezed her hip, feeling the heat bleed from her skin and tried to think of a good answer.

Sensing his wavering resolve, Mira smiled and tugged at one if the ropes around her waist. "Do you like my dress?"

He leaned back to look at her, exhaling as he went. "Too much." _Maybe she'll be too messed up to remember you being stupid_ , he thought when his skin flushed.

"Laxus..."

"Mm?"

His thumbs slipped over her skin gently where they could.

"Will you help me with something?"

His heart hammered. "With what?" Was that his voice so low and gravelly?

"My dress." Mira felt terribly hot. She dragged the dragon slayer in close and could feel him pressing hard against her leg. She grinded her hips off of his and he stiffened further.

Laxus' chest rose and fell rapidly. Girls didn't _actually_ ask questions like that. They just didn't. Only, she did. It was a long time before he answered. "You are a demon, Mirajane." There was no other explanation.

She flashed him a lazy grin. "Do you think?"

"Yes. You don't really need my help."

She pouted, sultry and sly. "Sure I do. Natalie helped me in." She suppressed a shiver the memory dragged up, not entirely displeased with the way her body warmed.

Laxus' hands roamed high enough he could feel the curve of her breast through the dress. "Did she?"

She nodded and ran a tongue across her lips to wet them.

His body throbbed and he didn't know whether to be jealous or turned on. Both, and neither. "And that was when she kissed you?"

Her eyes were heavy lidded. "Yeah."

He didn't have far to close the distance. He brushed his lips against hers. "Like that?"

Mira purred. "More like this." She grazed his lips with her tongue then crushed her mouth against his. He let out a surprised grunt that had a wave of pleasure moving through her. She tasted sweet, like he could drink her down, and knew his fantasies had been hollow.

 _You have to get out._ Otherwise he'd never be able to leave. He knew this, but even as he thought it his hands moved on their own accord, pulling at Mira so she had no choice but to lean against his chest while he fingered the clasp at her back. It popped open easily, the fabric folding back in a wide V, giving him access to a long line of uninterrupted skin.

Mira shivered when he tickled her spine. She wondered idly if he could feel her heart hammering through her chest.

"I need to leave," Laxus said but didn't make much of a move to go anywhere.

Mira smiled lightly, moved from his lapel to his hips and tucked seeking fingers into the edge of his belt. "It doesn't look like you want to."

Laxus groaned and leaned in close, so his mouth was only centimeters from hers when he whispered, "You're going to get me killed."

"Why?" She skimmed the warm skin and hardened muscle of his stomach, enjoying the way his body felt.

Laxus' head was foggy and not just because he was on this side of drunk. "I'm supposed to leave you in here, Mira. I wasn't supposed to touch you." Now that he started it was difficult to stop.

"Says who?"

"Julian York."

She snorted. "I already told you, I may be working for him, but he doesn't get to decide who I bring in here."

Maybe not. He liked that answer, but… "My job…"

"So?" She nipped his lip and cupped him again.

Laxus leaned back against the wall, trying to strum up some self-control. "Mira, please."

She misread his plea and had his pants undone faster than he could blink. He caught her wrist again before she could get too far. She let out a little frustrated cry and he almost let her go, but then hardened his resolve. "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"I won't." she sounded so sure he nearly believed her.

 _You won't remember._

It took some effort but he pushed her back. "You don't know what you're saying."

"You wanted me the other night."

"I want you now," he replied.

Her skin was too sensitive. "Then stop pulling away."

Laxus leaned down and kissed her, cradling her chin with one hand while running his fingers through her hair with the other just like he'd imagined. Mira crooned into his mouth, a searing sound that had his body aching. "Come see me tomorrow. If you still want to do this then, I won't push you away."

"But—" she started.

He cupped her breast and ran a finger over her pert nipple. "Sh." He couldn't take any more of her begging. "Please, Mira." He was sure she wouldn't remember, that everything would be fine, he'd be able to focus on his job and not get himself caught up in something he couldn't easily claw his way out of.

Mira arced under his hands but quieted. "Tomorrow." She felt brazen and untamed in a way she hadn't for a long time, not since she was young. Laxus squeezed her breast and kissed her one final time then made himself move, buttoning his pants as he went.

Leaving her there was one of the hardest things he had ever done. His mouth burned where her lips had been, his body throbbed painfully. He wanted to turn back and see what was under that thin dress but he put the door in his sights and kept going.

* * *

The light was on in his room when he entered.

Griswold looked up from a plush arm chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Julian asked me to make sure you made it back here tonight, without the girl. I was worried for a sec."

 _So was I,_ Laxus mused. "I thought he was sending Natalie over?" He was glad and slightly disappointed for all kinds of selfish reasons.

"Natalie doesn't do much trigger pulling, you know what I'm saying?"

Laxus gave him a blank look. The cop sighed and stood, pushing back his suit jacket to reveal a gun. "I told you, Julian wanted to feel you out."

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Laxus asked skeptically.

"Nothing now, kid. It's good you came back. Here," he grabbed a smoke and lighter out of his pocket and gave it to the dragon slayer, then produced a bottle of rum from his over-long coat. "Drink with me."

Laxus sucked on a tooth, rolling the filtered cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. "Is that how you do business? You threaten to kill me then you want to get hammered? You're fucked."

"We all have a role to play. I wasn't gonna kill you, but I was going to cut you loose if I had to, make it look nice and messy so he didn't ask any hard questions, you know? Smoke up."

He glowered at the cop. "I'm doing you a favour—don't pull out your gun here." His body cracked threateningly with lightning.

"It's not like you're doing this for free," Griswold said calmly. "I have just as much on the line as you do. More, even, because at the end of the day you get to walk away, but this is still my city. Things go south for me here and I'm sleeping with one eye open for the rest of my life, looking for the knife that's going to slit my throat."

Laxus snorted.

"Don't laugh, man, nothing has ever been less funny. Julian has a lot of money invested in this trade of his, and he has a lot of people backing him. We have to play smart. Now, drink with me."

Laxus put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "When is he sending Natalie?"

"I don't know, but remember what I said about being caught up. Natalie is hot as hell, but no one's more in Julian's right hand."

"Yeah," Laxus replied, "That's what I'm counting on."

"What are you playing at?"

"Natalie knows how to bring him down, or don't you agree?"

Griswold shook his head. "If you think you're going to turn her, you're fucking nuts. She's hooked on his drugs and he treats her like a queen. What the hell do you have to offer that's going to make burning down her castle seem like a good plan?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"You're out of your wheelhouse." He rubbed a nervous hand over his face. "Holy fuck, we're both going to be dead."

Laxus snagged the bottle of rum out of Griswold's hand. "Shut up, we're fine. No one's dying. I'm going to do this thing for Julian tomorrow and work the Natalie angle, see what makes her tick."

"Let me save you some hassle, blood and money, man."

Laxus shook his head. "If that was it, it'd be her in here with the gun, not a washed up, yellow-bellied cop." He swigged the rum and dragged on the smoke, enjoying the way both of them burned, burned, burned.

"Keep your voice down." Griswold didn't even try to defend himself.

The door sounded.

"That'll be her."

Laxus let out a calming breath. "Alright."

"Don't fuck up—just keep your mouth shut about that crazy stuff."

"Fuck off." He went to the door. Sure enough when he opened it Natalie stood there.

"Hey, Laxus, sweetie." She came in and stood on tiptoe, her mouth tasting like lipstick and peppery smoke when she kissed him. Her long brown hair was slightly tangled, dark eyes glossy. _Just like Mira's_ , he thought and wished it was her there instead of Natalie. _You have a job to do_ , he reminded himself, and forced a smile. "Natalie."

"I think I'll be going," Griswold said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join in, Grissy?" Natalie offered. "I have enough stuff to go around.

Griswold tapped her ass on the way by. "Maybe next time." He tried to grab the rum out of Laxus' hand but the dragon slayer held it firmly and shook his head. "I think I'll keep it."

"I have something better than that, Laxus," Natalie said with a smirk and dug a small pipe from her bag. "Julian's new stuff."

Laxus eyed it warily, remembering all too well the euphoria he felt last night.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." Griswold waved and let himself out. The door closed and silence stretched in his wake.

Natalie smirked after him then went searching through her bag for a small silver case. She pulled it out and revealed some crushed silver herb, then stuffed the pipe's bowl and lit it expertly, blowing out thick blue smoke. She handed it to the dragon slayer.

"I'll pass," Laxus held up the rum again. "I've been hitting this all night, I should stick to one thing."

"Don't be silly." She took another toke and tried to kiss him again. Laxus pushed her back.

"You're being kind of cold, after last night, aren't you?" she scolded.

"You left me lying naked in the bathtub," he said steadily.

"I tried to get you out of there," She raised brow, "but you were determined to stay. Who am I to say no?"

Laxus pressed his lips together, wondering how far he had to go to gain her trust. Further, to be sure. "Fine, but maybe this time we can stick to the bed."

"Sure we can." This time when she handed him the pipe he accepted, not entirely displeased with the way his body immediately tingled when he inhaled. _You're the worst_ , he thought, not that it changed anything.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a different girl sitting close on the bed and leaning over him when he woke the day. Mira's hair was loose around her shoulders, red mouth bright in the gleaming late-afternoon sunlight that slipped through pale drapes. She wore a tight fitting yellow dress that hugged her swelling curves and a pair of night black heels. She blinked down at him, a complex expression on her face and hovered as if torn between two opposing thoughts.

Laxus was hit with a startling memory.

 _Come see me._

 _I won't push you away._

Fragments.

Heart stopping fragments.

He sucked a tight breath into his sore lungs then patted the bed, feeling for the brunette that had lain down beside him late last night.

Natalie was gone.

"She left already," Mira said steadily.

Shame and regret made his skin prickle. Laxus picked up an overstuffed pillow and shoved it over his face. It smelled like cologne and smoke and very faintly Natalie's perfume. "What are you doing here?"

Mira gripped the bedsheets, stomach aching with nerves when she said, "You told me to come over."

He lifted up the pillow and looked at her with one eye, trying to see if she understood what she was saying. She did. "Go home, Mira." When he tried to stuff it back over his face she tore it out of his hands. Her eyes were stormy.

"We should talk about—" she blushed furiously.

He remembered the taste of her mouth clearly. "We shouldn't."

Mira blew out an aggravated breath. "Laxus, last night…"

He almost groaned. "How much do you remember?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Enough." Her chest and neck burned bright pink.

If this conversation wasn't so awkward he might have found it endearing. "Don't worry about it, Mira. We were both wasted."

"You didn't mean it?"

He swallowed tightly, heart throbbing. This was a shitty thing to wake up to—he didn't feel nearly smart enough to be navigating this conversation. "What do you want me to say?"

Mira hesitated then screwed up her courage. "The truth. Do you want me here?"

"Mira—"

"Yes or no?"

"You shouldn't—"

"Yes, or no, Laxus?" She gripped the blankets, Satan Soul rising with her ire.

 _Lie._ He couldn't, so he dodged. "I can't give you what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" There were razors in her words.

"Trust me, it's not this. I can't be who you want me to be."

Her voice felt small when she said, "What's wrong with being you?"

Laxus rubbed his temples. "I can't be loyal to you, Mira, not here."

Her lungs felt too small. "Too busy with the girls at Gomorrah?"

"Too busy working, doing this job I'm supposed to be going at alone." He wanted to take the words back. _This is for the best._ Girls like Mira didn't belong in places like Casino Gomorrah, and even less in Noir.

Mira laughed to stave off anger. "What are you, a whore?"

He snorted. "You want to play with snakes, Mira, and you have to learn to slither."

She didn't think he was funny. "What does that mean?"

"That means this place is fucked up," he raged, "The people here are messed, and I can't be sticking out. I have to be just as corrupt and hollow as they are."

"Tell me about your job." She was steadfast and unmovable.

"I can't."

"You can." She was back to tearing holes in his blankets with hands that weren't quite hers. Laxus looked at those tears uncertainly, wondering if he was going to be next.

"Out with it." Her voice was low and threatening.

"Mind your own—"

"If you finish that I'm going to kick your ass." She felt wild and angry in a way she hadn't in a long time.

Laxus took her threat seriously and wondered what harm it could really do, Mira was already in so deep. Maybe if she knew the seriousness of it all she'd back off. Thinking this he glanced around the trashed room, checking for listening ears.

"There's no one in here," Mira said, answering his unasked question.

He glowered and sat up. "How did you even get in here?"

"Your roommate left the door open this morning." She tried to hide the judgement in her voice and failed miserably, wondering what it was about those other girls that Laxus liked so much.

Laxus guffawed. "Natalie's just a girl Julian sent over to make sure I'm waist deep in this shitty creek."

His words were harsh but, ridiculously, they did actually help ease her churning stomach. _It doesn't change the fact that he left you for her last night_. Her inner demon was mean.

Laxus sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face. His mouth was dry. He found an old glass of water sitting on the nightstand, grabbed it and looked inside skeptically then, deciding it was clean, downed the whole thing in one long gulp. "Julian's 'best stuff' leaves you feeling like hell in the morning," he complained when he swallowed. His voice wasn't any less raspy.

Mira wouldn't be so easily distracted. "Stop trying to avoid the question and tell me about your job."

Laxus put the glass back with a sigh and waved her in close. Mira hesitated at first, remembering with shocking clarity how bold she had been the night before, running her hands over his body, kissing him, grabbing…

She almost turned away but then scolded herself. She wouldn't live the rest of her life being afraid to be around him. They were both adults, they were both mature. So they almost had sex, big deal. Besides, 'almost' was really a stretch. She got handsy, tried to throw herself at him and got turned down. Embarrassment was the only thing she had to fear.

And rejection. It tasted bitter—there weren't many men in her life that would have shot her down like that. Regardless of what really happened, in her memory he just brushed her aside and said _tomorrow_ , like she was one of his lovesick fangirls that could be satiated with the promises of another day. Gods she hated him in that moment.

"You gonna come here or what?" Laxus could see her struggling. Her guarded expression turned dark and he was for a moment transported back to a time when they were both teenagers, back when she was all spit and fury and wrath. He had it bad for her then. _Who are you kidding_? Nothing had changed, he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

He thought maybe Mira would refuse but when she saw the relieved expression creeping onto his face she hardened her resolve and scooted forward so her hip was brushing against his, determined to be blissfully oblivious to the way her body heated when she touched him.

Seemingly unaffected by her nearness, Laxus leaned in, pressed his mouth against her ear and said, "I was hired by Griswold to take a drug dealing ring out at the knees. It lives and dies in Casino Noir."

Mira was quiet for a long moment then said, "Julian's running it?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Let's go bring him down then, you and me. We've got this."

"No, we don't." Laxus' breath was hot against her cheek. Mira suppressed a shiver.

"What are you talking about? We can just go in there and take him by force—"

"This is a huge operation, Mira." Her skin was soft under his lips. "If we try to take down Julian now we'll be buried. We need names of people running things on the streets for him, we need locations of the labs he's using to make the Magicfire. We need to get in close to get those."

She clenched her fingers in the blankets, brushing against his leg. She felt all too aware of his body. He was naked under those sheets, she was sure of it, and once she decided that, it was impossible to stop thinking about it.

 _Stop it._

She let out a shaking breath. "I can help you."

Laxus clenched his jaw. "You keep saying that and I keep telling you the best thing you could do is disappear, Mira, I don't want your help."

"You need it," she said firmly.

"And that's where you're wrong," he replied.

"Just listen." Mira pulled back a fraction of an inch to look into his gray eyes. "I can get close to Julian in a way that you can't."

Laxus blinked while her words percolated through. When what she meant hit home he shook his head vigorously. "Nuh uh. Nope. No way." He imagined Mira leaning into Julian in too-revealing clothes, his name on her lips while he touched her in all the places that made her moan. Laxus' chest tightened.

"Trust me," Mira said confidently. "I'll get him to spill the beans."

"Mira," Laxus hissed and grabbed her arm tightly. "Last night you were stumbling out of Noir on his arm, ready to go upstairs and lay it all out for him. No."

She bristled and flushed at the hazy memory but said, "I can do what I want."

Laxus chewed his tongue until it hurt. "No." When she opened her mouth to complain again he said, "This is my job, Mira, my rules, and I say absolutely not. Stay out of it. It's bad enough that you're playing singer to that fucking prick, but you're not a concubine and I won't ask you to be, either."

Her cheeks were high with colour when she said, "You didn't ask, I offered."

"You're not sleeping with Julian York."

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed, pressing a finger tightly into his bare chest.

She was right. Laxus quieted.

Satisfied, Mira said, "Men tell girls things they wouldn't tell other men."

It _could_ be a good plan. It could not. "Let me do things my way."

"Because that's working out so nicely, right? You're comfortable, you get stoned, fuck a few girls," she was getting angry but couldn't help it, "The ones you don't fuck you lead on only to turn them down and come back here to sleep with someone else. Are you at least getting a lot of information from them?"

Laxus recoiled and tried to think of a defense. He had nothing.

In the silence Mira pursed her lips and stood, dress swaying gently around her knees. She looked like she wanted to add something but couldn't decide on how to say it.

"Wait, Mira." Laxus tried to grab her hand. "I didn't mean to lead you on last night, that was never—"

"Shut up, Laxus." Mira turned on her heel and clomped out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Laxus stared after her for a long time, wishing that he had kept his damn mouth shut. Finally he rolled over and fixed his eyes upon a long designer bag thrown over his chair. There was a note taped to the plastic. He squinted and read,

 _Wear this tonight,_

 _-Nat_

* * *

A woman with long blonde hair, large bust and a healthy swell of hips leaned over Laxus to blow on a handful of dice for him. He smiled falsely down at her and loosed the light plastic cubes, watching them roll across the table and land favorably. The woman at his side was more excited than he was when the dealer handed him a chip for 500.

He took the piece, stuffed it into the pocket of the expensive suit jacket he wore then looked up and saw Griswold moving through the crowd of players.

"I think that's it for me, ladies, gentlemen," Laxus announced. He stooped and kissed the blonde's cheek; she was quick and caught his mouth instead. He startled but recovered quickly, knowing he was being watched. He pulled away from her slowly and winked. "I have business."

She opened her mouth to say something but he was already moving out of range.

Griswold looked at him approvingly and when Laxus got close. "Looking smart, kid." He held out a piece of paper pinched between his index and middle finger.

"Thanks." Laxus felt dirty when he accepted the note, knowing that upon it was the name of a man he was supposed to remind to pay for his drugs.

"Don't look like that, Laxus. I hired you because you said you had an ironclad stomach."

"This is tasteless business."

Griswold scoffed. "Welcome to the underbelly. You don't have far to go—chump's staying in Gomorrah, if you can believe it. Julian wants you to come to Noir when you're through. And remember, Laxus, you don't have to destroy him, but do take this job seriously."

"What if he gives me the money right away?" He didn't know why he asked, he already knew the answer.

"You have one job. Rough him up. Let him bring the money in himself so Julian can see you listen to orders." Griswold was unaffected.

He didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do. He pushed away from Griswold and opened the note. _Harvey Wilkens,_ it read, _Room 85._

Second floor.

When he looked up Griswold was gone.

* * *

Laxus looked upon the gilded number 85 on the second floor and felt himself hesitate, wondering exactly who Harvey Wilkens would be, what kind of person he was, if he was going to be a dad with children at home who was ineffectually trying for some escape or a scumbag with too much money trying to slide under the radar.

There was only one way to find out.

He knocked briskly and waited, arms crossed over his chest, the best scowl in his repertoire stapled to his face.

When the door opened a tall, burley man was revealed. He had longer hair hanging in loose greasy strands around his face. He tucked his tongue between his lip and tooth and tried to suck out a piece of food. The noise it made was high-pitched and grating. "What do you want?"

"Are you Harvey Wilkens?" He wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, that's me. What are you, the manager or something?"

Laxus raised a brow. That was a first. "Do I look like a fucking manager?"

"Yeah, maybe. I told the hotel that food—"

He pushed roughly against Harvey's chest, forcing him back into the room so no one wandering down the hall could see what he was about to do.

"Hey," Harvey's eyes went wide and he tried to brush him off.

Laxus was unmovable. He swallowed down sour bile, clenched his hand into a tight fist and swung. The blow collided on Harvey's jaw, rocking his head backwards. He blinked and clutched the place dazedly. It took seconds for him to recover, but when he did he was pissed. He tried to launch a counter attack but he wasn't trained, not in the way Laxus was. Laxus ducked under a craggy fist and landed a heavy hit of his own on the man's ribs. Harvey buckled and sank to the ground, breathless.

Laxus grabbed a fistful of that greasy hair, wincing all the while, and tore the man's head back so he could look into his dull brown eyes. "You know why I'm here?"

Harvey looked frightened. He shook his head instead of answering.

"Julian York is looking for his cash. He spotted you and now he wants you to pay up. This is a warning."

Harvey swallowed and laughed nervously. "Is that all? I have the money. I'll just—I'll give it to you, and you can take it to him, okay? Here—"

He tried to back out of Laxus' hold but the dragon slayer held his head firmly. "I'm not a delivery boy," Laxus growled. "You take it to him yourself, so you can grovel and apologize." If Gramps could see him now… he tried not to think about it, lest he was swallowed in shame.

"But it's right here—"

Laxus let him go so he could punch him again, catching the guy on the cheekbone. The place immediately swelled and reddened.

 _Tasteless._

"Go see Julian, man. It won't be me that comes for you next, it'll be a guy with an amazing talent of making people disappear."

Harvey blanched. "He wouldn't do that—he doesn't get his money then."

Laxus shrugged. "I just know what I'm told." He pushed away from Harvey and made for the door. His knuckles burned.

"T-tell Julian I'll be down shortly," Harvey called at his back.

Laxus didn't respond.

* * *

Terri had him down in Noir in no time. The midnight floor stretched like the waiting maw of a beast built for swallowing, swallowing sin, swallowing hope, swallowing lives. A man in a pair of tight shorts and little else passed by Laxus and winked, a tray held aloft full of martinis. Laxus snagged one before he could get too far and downed it in one gulp. It wasn't enough to wash away the bad taste in his mouth. He left the glass on the corner of one of the shrilling slot machines.

He passed by the fight ring. Two large women were hammering at each other tonight; they were both more crimson than girl.

He looked away, focused on the door leading into Julian's private lounge and the brunette that waited patiently in a mostly see-through tight black dress. When she moved it shimmered and blazed, drawing the eye down the length of her body.

"You look handsome," Natalie purred and kissed his mouth.

Laxus was stiff under her touch. "Thanks."

She frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing," Laxus replied. _Do better than that._ "Just kind of tired, I guess."

Natalie pouted. "Did I wear you out last night?" She watched him carefully and he realized she was looking for any sign of hesitation. She was feeling him out, getting a read to report back to Julian.

He made himself smile and say, "It was worth it." He squeezed her ass and waved to the room at her back. "Shall we?"

She flashed him a toothy smile. "Sure thing, Julian's waiting."

* * *

There were dancers on the small personal stage. They drew his attention first, the glittering gold and silver strapped around their waists shining bright as they swayed to a haunting melody. The air was clear tonight, but there was plenty of clinking as a small group of men sat on a leather couch and drank from glitzy whiskey glasses.

Natalie twisted her fingers through his and led him right over to the crowd.

Laxus found Julian easily, he was the one leaning back in a plush arm chair with a snowy-haired beauty in a strikingly red dress sitting in his lap. She played her fingers through his hair, cherry-red mouth close to his ear as she whispered something that made him smirk then she nipped his earlobe and giggled, a dark, chiming sound that was hot and coy and full of promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Laxus clenched his jaw tight and breathed deeply to keep his cool while Mira wriggled in Julian's lap and licked up his neck.

Julian met Laxus' eyes. "Mira, sweetie, I have some business to attend to." He rubbed his hand over her hip then cupped her behind. "Why don't you and Natalie go take a seat over there? Entertain each other for a bit?" He nodded to the edge of the stage where another long leather couch waited.

Mira only startled a little when he fondled her, then her face broke out into an easy smile. "Sure." She rose and almost spilled out of that low cut red scrap she called a dress. Laxus tried to catch her eye to see if she was drunk or high but she barely glanced at him. She swayed by, hips twitching alluringly and snagged Natalie around the waist as if she'd done so every day of her life. Natalie's hand slid out of Laxus' and then the two of them were out of hearing range.

"Gentlemen," Julian said, "Thank you for coming out this evening, it's been a pleasure. We'll do it again soon."

The men set their glasses down on the table, rose and said their goodbyes. Laxus watched them leave with a calculating eye, wondering which ones were there because they operated Julian's drug cartel and which were just there for a good time.

"Sit."

Laxus took the vacated seat to Julian's right.

"You want a drink, Laxus?" Julian pulled at his black silk tie. He was the best dressed drug hustler Laxus had ever seen.

He was going to refuse but then remembered Griswold's words. _Take what he offers you._ "Sure."

Julian lifted his hand and a redhead came out of the shadows. Like the other servers, she was naked from the waist up, clad only in a small leather skirt and a pair of tall black boots. Both of her nipples were pierced with thick barbells. As she drew closer Laxus could see a thin metal chain connecting her breasts then dipping to where her bellybutton was stabbed through with another piece of metal. She carried a tray with a fresh glass and a new bottle of alcohol. The glinting silver label said it was scotch.

Julian tugged on a lock of the girl's hair when she bent over to drop the glass to the table. "This is Natalie's new pet. Do you like redheads, Laxus?"

Laxus rubbed his hands over his suit pants before he recognized and squashed the nervous tell. "Yeah." He thought briefly of the only other redhead he knew and wondered if this girl was just as fiery as Erza.

"Why don't you give him a taste, Siena?"

Siena wasn't shy. She set the tray down on the table and climbed right into Laxus' lap. Her skin was cool where it brushed against his. He made himself grasp her hips but looked away when she leaned in and kissed him. She had that same chemically taste on her tongue that Natalie did that first night they did Magicfire together, though this time Laxus' veins only heated slightly, his head didn't cloud the way it did before and he had to assume it was just some residual powder.

"That's enough, love." Julian pulled her back.

Siena wriggled over his lap and then stood, a content, dopy smile on her face. Laxus wondered if Mira was watching. What she was thinking.

"What do you think?" Julian wondered.

"She's nice," he heard himself say. His body felt light.

Julian poured him a glass of scotch. "Not as nice as Mirajane."

Laxus didn't know how to respond so he said nothing.

"Thank you for bringing her back last night. She wasn't any trouble?"

 _All kinds of trouble_. "Not really."

Julian raised a disbelieving brow.

"Handsy," Laxus corrected. "But I left her alone in her room, like you asked."

He relaxed and Laxus realized he had passed another test. "They all get like that on Silver."

"Silver?" the dragon slayer repeated.

"That stuff we were smoking? It's called Silver." He nodded over toward the stage. Laxus looked behind his head to where Mira was curled into Natalie's side while the girl ran her fingers over her arms and through her hair.

"What do you think a girl like her is doing here, Laxus?" Julian's voice was idle and slow but his words were pointed and cutting.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he swirled the alcohol in his glass then took a sip. "If she's a fishermen's daughter then I'm the king of Fiore." He guffawed.

Laxus tried to hide his stricken expression though his skin felt too hot. "You don't think?"

"Nah. I've got a nose for liars."

His tongue was heavy when he asked, "You think she's a liar?"

"Absolutely."

He cleared his throat and echoed his words from their first meeting, "Everyone is hiding something." He congratulated himself when it came out even.

Julian leaned back in his chair and smirked. "You know, Griswold almost shit himself when you said that to me?"

Laxus grinned in what he hoped was lazily. "He's too uptight sometimes." He took a sip of the scotch. His tongue went immediately numb and for a moment he couldn't breathe. It felt more like drinking moonshine but he powered through with another gulp.

"Yeah, squirrely that one. Not you though, huh? You're steady, unfaltering, Laxus, I like you."

The door to the lounge opened and two men came inside, one with long stringy hair and the other in a fine, well-cut suit. Laxus didn't need bright lights to recognize Harvey as he was corralled over to Julian and forced to his knees. Laxus sat up straighter, the body buzz he had going on quickly evaporating, replaced instead with adrenaline.

"M-M-Mr. York." Harvey shot a quick look Laxus' way. His face was bright purple and majorly swollen. "I'm sorry, please accept my sincerest apologies. I never meant to skip out on paying you, I swear it, I was just waiting for an advance, and then I got it but I got distracted with—"

"Shut up, Harvey, everyone knows what you got distracted with. Whores and fucking bingo." Julian laughed shook his head disparagingly. "You're a waste of skin."

Harvey took it in stride. "Yes, you're right, I'm a waste—"

Julian wasn't interested. "Where's my money, Harvey?"

Harvey stuffed a shaking hand into his pocket and produced a handful of crumpled bills. Julian accepted them with reluctance as if the money was filthy. Maybe it was. "Get out of my sight."

"T-that's it?"

Julian looked at him blandly. "Unless you want further punishment?"

"No, sir."

Laxus hadn't ever seen anyone move so fast in his life. Harvey was out of the lounge quicker than he could blink. Julian smirked in his wake and dropped the money to the ground.

"Thought you'd be a little more careful with that," Laxus couldn't help but say.

"Why? It's peanuts, barely worth my time."

Laxus swallowed down a ball of ire. "But you sent me out to rough him up—why go through all that trouble?"

Julian shrugged casually. "Honestly?" He leaned in close as if he were about to share a secret. "I wanted to know if you would do it—and Harvey bothers me. This isn't the first time he's tried to get a freebie. I've let him off easy before so I thought he needed a reminder that I wasn't in the business of handouts."

Laxus was back to rubbing his palms on his pants. He gripped the edge of the couch instead. "I see."

"Are you bothered by it?"

 _Stupid._ It was a trap. Laxus made himself laugh and take another sip of scotch. "Not at all. I enjoyed it."

He didn't know if Julian believed him or not, but the man grinned all the same. "Griswold said you would—says you're kind of strange like that."

"Did he?" He thought to be insulted but kept his face carefully blank.

Julian nodded. "Don't worry, I get guys like you, Laxus. You're clear cut and straight forward. You like your women, your drugs and your violence. Nice and easy. It's the complicated ones you want to watch out for."

The insults kept coming. Did he _look_ simple? He was just about to bite back when he realized that maybe looking simple was the best way he could be perceived by Julian York.

He tossed back the last of the scotch. "You're right about that."

"How would you like to do another job for me?"

He was wary. "What kind of job?"

Julian smiled and waved him in close.

* * *

Mira watched Laxus stand. He didn't look her way and she couldn't decide whether to be relieved or disappointed. He was furious with her, she could tell by the stiffness in his shoulders. He'd been like that since he first arrived and saw her and Julian.

Natalie ran her fingers over Mira's arms, drawing her back to the present. The brunette was becoming more and more brazen with each pass she made until she was skirting over Mira's shoulders and playing with her hair. Mira closed her eyes and cooed softly. She didn't have to try too hard to make it believable, it did feel kind of nice, but she was on high alert.

When Mira didn't push her away, Natalie explored further, slipping her fingers into the edge of that scarlet red dress and over the tips of Mira's breasts. Mira made herself relax and breathe evenly while Natalie pinched and teased, as if she didn't so mind the attention.

"Mmmm… Not that I'm complaining," Natalie pressed her lips into Mira's ear, "but why the sudden change in heart, love?" She flicked out a tongue and caressed the sensitive skin there.

Mira shivered and fought the urge to pull away. "I just... Couldn't stop thinking about the other day." Her heart beat hard with the lie. She wondered if Natalie saw through her.

The brunette nipped her neck. "Do you want to do some Magicfire with me?"

"Um..." She tried to think of a way to say no.

"Mira," Julian appeared at the edge of the couch.

Mira startled. "Yes?" She wondered what he was going to ask of her and how exactly she was supposed to talk her way out of it if it was anything she didn't want to do. There was always force, of course, but that would put a quick end to her covert operation.

She was surprised when Julian offered his hand and said, "I think it's time you to back to your room. Natalie and I have something to discuss."

"Is something the matter, love?" Natalie slipped her hands out of Mira's dress and sat up a bit straighter.

He gave her a guarded smile, one that said _not in front of outsiders._ Mira was dying to know what he had to say. She unfolded from Natalie, stood and wrapped an arm around Julian's neck. He let her draw close enough that their lips brushed. "You don't want me to stick around?"

"I don't sell my secrets for so cheap." He caught her mouth in a soft kiss.

Mira stilled, furious but determined. "I didn't mean—"

Julian cut her off. "Sorry, sweetie, but I don't trust you yet." He certainly didn't sound sorry. "Go on up to your room, okay? We'll see each other again tomorrow night." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it into her hand. "You know this song?"

Mira unfolded the parchment and read the song title. _The Devil at Midnight._ "No."

He patted her cheek gently. "Learn it, eh? I've got some friends coming to Noir tomorrow and I want you on the big stage. Stay out of the drugs and alcohol, alright? I want it to be a good show."

"Okay." She let him kiss her again, this time at the corner of the mouth.

"You're alright to go back to Gomorrah on your own?"

Mira made herself smile. "I'll be fine."

"I'll find you something closer, Mira. This time tomorrow you'll have a place in Noir."

"Julian," Natalie said, "All of the rooms are full—"

"We'll find a place for her," he replied steadily. "A nice one."

Mira let out a casual laugh. "That's not necessary." She didn't want to move out of Gomorrah. Besides, Laxus was right there next door…

"Shush. Go on now. Have your stuff ready to go for tomorrow evening. I'll have someone bring it down." He smiled widely.

Not seeing another option, Mira turned and swayed out of Julian's lounge.

* * *

She hesitated when she passed by Laxus' room, thinking about knocking on his door, Maybe she'd apologize for the way she acted that morning, but stalled because she didn't know how to begin. She was just turning away when his door opened.

Laxus glared at her. He looked as if he'd been getting ready for bed. He was half undressed, dark dress shirt opened all the way to the bottom and spread wide to expose his chest and black swirling tattoo. "Get in here."

"Hello to you, too," she said snidely when she recovered. _So much for saying sorry._ Apparently she was still angry.

Laxus checked down the length of the hallway and dropped his voice low, "Mira, I'm not messing around, we have to talk."

She hesitated for another moment then sighed. Laxus grabbed her hand and yanked her inside when she was too slow for his liking.

"Do you mind?" Mira shrugged him off.

He slammed the door and double locked it, once with the deadbolt and once with the chain.

Her voice was a decibel too high when she asked, "Is that really necessary?" She tried not to feel nervous but Laxus had a sort of hectic look in his eye that was catching.

Laxus stooped to squint out the peephole and stood that way for ten long seconds. When all was still in the hallway beyond he turned back to Mira, grabbed her hand once more and led her towards the washroom.

"Not this again," she complained. "Just what is it, Laxus?"

When she lagged behind he pulled her, not letting up until they were enclosed in the small, echoing space. It was cleaner today, with only his toothbrush out of place, dropped carelessly to the counter.

When the door slammed closed Mira pulled out of his grasp. "What is the matter with you?"

"Julian knows you're a mage, for one," he said in a low, hissing voice.

Mira blinked blankly at him. "So what?"

"So, he asked me to do another job, Mira. He wanted me to find out what kind of mage you were and where you came from," he growled.

Her skin prickled. "Why would he want to know that? I told him I was from a fishing—"

"Village, yeah, I got the story." He pushed his hands through his hair. "You couldn't think of a better cover up than that?"

"It was _fine._ "

"Obviously not."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How did he find out I was a mage?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "How about when you got high off that Silver shit he's been pushing, huh?"

"What?"

"That stuff Natalie and I were smoking? It's not like Magicfire—it only works on mages, Mira. He knew the moment you were stoned."

She bit her cheek hard, remembering back to the first time she met Julian. He had said something to that effect. "Why… why didn't he say anything?" She felt like she was being played.

Laxus threw his hands up into the air. "I don't know. He knows you've been lying to him though, and he wants to know what's so interesting about your magic that you have to hide it."

She smoothed the folds of her dress nervously and tried to think of a way out. "I don't know what to tell him."

" _You're_ not going to tell him anything," Laxus replied steadily. " _I'm_ going to tell him the truth about you—"

"Laxus—" she started but he pressed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Just be quiet and listen. He already suspects you, so your best line of defense is to stick as close to the truth as you can. If he asks, I want you to tell him that you're Mirajane Strauss, tell him you're from Fairy Tail _, and tell him the guild disbanded_. He'll check and see you're right—hopefully that will be a point in your favour. If he asks why you lied, tell him you didn't want to be known as the She-Devil anymore. That's believable, right?"

She thought she had come to terms with who she was a long time ago but his words stung. "What's wrong with being the She-Devil?"

Laxus saw the thread of hurt in her eye and backtracked. "Nothing, of course, but Julian York doesn't know that."

Mira frowned, not entirely believing him.

He didn't know how to sooth her ego so he bowled on. "And this is the most important part of all, Mira. I need you to listen really carefully, okay?"

"Back off, Laxus." She tried to pull away but he grabbed her chin and brought her back so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"No, not until we're through. More than anything I'd love for you to get out of here, but you can't just up and leave anymore, he'll get suspicious." Laxus wondered if Julian would think Mira was a threat and hunt her down. "I think he suspects that you're here to take him out." The thought made him sick with anxiety.

Mira felt uneasy but not nearly as panicked as she thought. "He's not going to find much on me."

Laxus let out a depreciative laugh. "No, he's not, because the person he sent to check you out already tossed your room and didn't find anything,"

"What? Someone went through my room?" She tried to twist away and tear open the bathroom door but Laxus hauled her back.

His tongue felt leaden. "I had to, Mira."

His words sank in. "You went through my stuff?"

He shrugged. "Not really thoroughly, but yeah, enough to make it at least seem believable."

She opened her mouth to explode but had trouble figuring out where to start.

Laxus raised a challenging brow. "Really? Don't even think about getting mad. Just be thankful it was me going through your panties and not some weirdo."

She smacked him. "I should be grateful? I think livid will suffice." Her neck heated when she thought about Laxus riffling through her intimates.

"I put everything back where I found it." He rubbed his stinging shoulder and fought off his own blush when he thought of a particular pair of pale blue panties that caught his eye.

Mira saw the redness staining his neck and growled. "Cause that makes things better."

Laxus switched gears. "You want to talk about making things better? How about that stunt you pulled, huh?"

She turned her nose up. "What stunt?" But she knew perfectly well what he meant.

His voice went high and squeaky, " _Oh, Julian, let me just sit on your lap and suck on your face while you grope my ass and entertain all your crime lord friends_."

"Shut up, Laxus, I don't sound like that." Her skin was hot but she continued, "Besides, I learned plenty while I was sitting there."

"Oh yeah?" He tried to think of something scathing to add but couldn't.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Like, Julian's expecting a large shipment of something to Noir's server entrance tomorrow night. He's sending a guy named Eli to check it out."

Laxus closed his mouth and scowled.

She looked far too pleased with herself. "Admit that I did good."

"Not a chance."

"You're just mad that I got more information out of him in just a few short hours than you did in weeks."

"Yeah, and look at what you had to do to get it." He didn't mean for his voice to come out so cold.

Mira harrumphed. "You're just jealous of my superior detective skills."

"Not hardly," he snapped.

"Oh no? What is it, then?" she asked teasingly, trying for humor.

Laxus didn't think the situation was very funny. "Should I _like_ that you're trying to help me by pawing some fucking old dude while he feels you up?"

She snorted. "He wasn't feeling me up."

"Really? I _watched_ him grab your ass."

She shoved his shoulder. "You sound jealous to me, Laxus, Funny, when you told me to get out and go home."

He made a fist so tight his fingers creaked and said in a strained voice, "You know that's not what I wanted."

Her heart beat hard with hurt and anger. "Oh yeah? Because it sure didn't sound that way."

"I pushed you away for your own good," he said stubbornly.

Mira remembered Natalie leaving his room that morning. Fury had her imagining calling up her Satan Soul to smash him through the black and white checkered tile. The thought brought a mean smile to her face.

Laxus looked at her wicked grin and pushed her back against the door. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think it's hilarious. Sweet, even that you think you can lie to be about it. You wanted to be with Natalie, so you were—that's it." She squashed her embarrassment like a bug.

"You were stoned."

"So?" she returned.

 _So?_ "So, you didn't know what you were saying."

"I did this morning." She sounded so sure.

He thrust his hands through his hair and growled in frustration. "Damnit, Mira. You make me fucking crazy."

She said, "I haven't done anything but try to help you."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Every time I turn around you're right there, exactly where you shouldn't be, doing things you shouldn't be doing, getting in the way, making things complicated."

" _Hel-ping_ ," she repeated, slowly, as if that would help clear things up.

Laxus grabbed her shoulders. She tried to slip from his grasp but he kept her firmly in place. "How about last night in your room? That was helping? You're only going to find me trouble."

Mira blushed. "You seem to be doing just fine." She wanted the words to be cutting but they just came out sounding hurt.

The anger died just as quickly as it was birthed. "Is that what you think?"

"Get off me, Laxus."

He realized he was crushing her against the door with his body but even as he realized it, he didn't want to move. "Mira… It wasn't like that."

Mira glanced into his eyes and found she couldn't look away. He wore a dark expression, gray orbs stormy and unreadable. "Then what was it like?"

He didn't know what to say so he showed her, bending and pressing their mouths together.


	9. Chapter 9

Kissing her hadn't really been in his plans. Nor was pushing her roughly into the door, but when she snagged his lip between her teeth and bit, he felt more like an animal than a man. Instead of complaining about his roughness, Mira made a small pleased noise that had his blood thumping and his body hardening almost painfully.

He kissed her mouth until that was no longer enough, and then, feeling like a starving man at a buffet, he went for her neck. He could feel the breath hiccupping out of her throat when he ran his tongue over the skin there. His hands moved on their own accord, clasping desperately at her hips and then roving higher, over her stomach, ribs, stalling only when he found her breasts. Her nipples were small and firm beneath that thin fabric. It took a lot of effort to be gentle, but he wanted to hear the breath sobbing in her lungs. He pinched her gently and wasn't disappointed when Mira let drop a fervid mewl.

She touched his chest, needing something to do with her hands while he teased her. The skin there was burning hot. She could feel his heart beating too fast through his ribcage. She pushed in close and reveled in the way his breath turned frantic.

Laxus came back for her mouth, kissing her while he pulled at her clothing. His mind emptied of everything that wasn't Mira; it was all he could to not tear her apart. He staved off the wildness by focusing on her dress, on getting under it and touching the skin beneath.

Mira thought he'd tear the dress seam but he slowed when he found the long slit in the skirt and was able to touch her bare leg. Mira's whole body tingled hotly as he pushed the fabric aside and inched higher to the thin strap of her panties. He tucked his fingers underneath and followed that all the way back. His hands were too warm on her skin but she didn't mind, especially when he groped her.

"This is what I wanted," he said into her mouth in a low, gravelly voice.

Mira shivered, taken aback by the want in his words. Part of her was terrified. She felt ill equipped to deal with Laxus in this way—they had always only ever been friends, and barely that for a lot of years. She had hated him for a long time. It had only been in recently that he turned into a person she didn't mind being around. She forgot to worry about it—about what this meant—when he held her tight and slid his tongue over hers. There was alcohol on his tongue, something strong and rich, though she didn't think he was drunk.

"And this?" Her hands moved almost without her consent, dropping between his legs and squeezing. A thrill moved through her when she felt how hard he was.

"Yes."

She ran her fingers over his length and purred when Laxus caught his breath, closed his eyes and moaned darkly.

"Mira—"

"Mmmm?" She worked her other hand into his hair. She gripped his blonde locks firmly and licked up the length of his throat. She didn't realize how much she wanted this until it was here for her to take.

"Hang on, Mira, we should—" When he tried to pull back she bit his shoulder hard.

"Hey," he complained, but couldn't find the conviction to care much, not with her panting, pawing and rubbing him.

"Sorry." She didn't sound at all apologetic. She squeezed his girth tightly one last time then pulled away.

Laxus protested despite himself and tried to grab her in again. Mira pushed a palm against his chest and held him there at arm's length.

It took some effort but he eased back. He tried to get his breathing under control, thinking maybe she had come to her senses, but then she reached behind herself and unhooked one of the clasps at her back, loosening the dress around her shoulders. She shrugged out of the fabric, letting it fall to her elbows, but held it aloft around her chest. She looked into Laxus' eyes to gauge his reaction, not wanting to be with a man that was only there because he didn't know how to say no.

There was only fire in his eyes. Her heart thundered. She let the fabric inch down.

Laxus stopped her before she could let it totally fall. "Wait."

Mira halted. "I thought you said you wanted this?" She didn't like the way she sounded so unsure.

Laxus smirked and wished he was stopping her because he was going to send her on her way. "Come here." He snaked an arm around her ribs and pulled her away from the door. He stooped and kissed her again. She tasted faintly like sweet lip gloss. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating. It was all around him, clogging his senses, making him stupid and fraught. He thought this was a mistake, not because he didn't want to be with her, but because he was putting her in danger by doing so.

Mira's tongue rubbed against his and he found he cared less then he should.

 _Fuck it._

He pulled away, yanked open the door and led her back out into the main room.

Mira eyed him warily, wondering what he was playing at. She half expected him to push her out the door so she was surprised when he turned left instead of right and dragged her towards the bed. It was freshly made, dark blankets pulled up high around the overstuffed pillows. The room tidier than it had been in days, only two orange filtered cigarette butts living in the ashtray on the nightstand to mark that anyone had been in here all day.

Laxus sat on the bed, the mattress sagging under his weight, and pulled Mira by the hips so she was nestled between his legs. "There, that's better."

"Oh." She felt kind of stupid for thinking he was going to kick her out again, but forgot to be embarrassed when Laxus went searching up her sides again and found the edge of her dress. He pulled her hands away from where they kept the fabric high. Mira let her arms fall to her side and tried not to shiver with nerves. Laxus seemed calm enough when he inserted his fingers into the edge of the material and inched it down over her breasts.

Mira bit her lip and breathed too heavily. Her skin was ultra-sensitive as the fabric fell away. Her flesh prickled with goose bumps when the cool air kissed it.

Laxus took her in for a moment, eyes roving over her body, committing curves and dips to memory. A breath later he leaned forward, the dark material of his shirt swallowing the artificial light the bedside lamp bled out, and kissed one rounded peak. Mira grasped his shoulders hard, nails biting into his skin, and moaned. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it in a slow circle.

Mira jerked as if she had been shocked, a whimper on her lips.

Her whimper turned into a frenzied plea a second later when Laxus pulled back and yanked the dress the rest of the way over her hips. It puddled on the floor, a pool of silken sin. He was reluctant to be so far away for so long but he wanted to see her. He blinked in the wan light, body hardening unbearably at the sight of all that ivory skin. The only thing that covered her now was a small scarlet triangle of fabric between her legs. She was excited, he didn't have to touch her to know; the cloth was dark with it.

Mira's breath snagged when Laxus gently pushed her legs apart and slipped a finger into the edge of her panties. Her heart almost stopped when he skimmed gently over her slit and then kept going, pushing inside to find her core.

Mira abandoned the grip she had on his shoulders, deciding his hair was a better place for her hands. Her body pulsed every time he rubbed his fingers in a slow, careful circle. His movements were patient and calculated, as if he knew exactly what to do to have her shaking and moaning. She wasn't wrong, he listened carefully for the way her breathing changed and altered his method until she crooned.

Mira held her breath for the fire that seared through her veins, chewing her up, and hollowing her out. She welcomed it with his name on her lips.

She would have sagged and slumped against him, but Laxus wrapped his free arm around her hips and pulled her into his lap. She came willingly, if not slowly, body warm and quaking against his.

Laxus smiled, a slow and satisfied thing, glad that it was him making her feel like that, and slipped his fingers deep inside her body. Mira gasped and pulled at his hair almost painfully. She almost told him to stop, sure that she couldn't take any more, but then he was sliding his fingers in and out of her and she forgot to breathe. Her body seemingly did what it wanted. Thoughtlessly she rocked her hips, leaned backward, and spread her legs wider for him. Laxus supported her weight and moved his fingers faster.

In less time than Laxus expected, Mira came hard. A moan sobbed from her lungs, her eyes slipped closed, and she grabbed him so tightly it hurt.

She stayed that way for a breath, back arched, breasts heaving, skin slicked in sweat, until Laxus took his hand away and pulled her in close so he could take her nipple into his mouth again.

Mira gasped. "Hang on, Laxus."

He didn't listen. He scraped his teeth over the sensitive area. Mira's eyes fluttered closed. She thought about letting him continue but she wanted a turn. She moved her hips in such a way that had his body throbbing. He leaned back to watch while she ground teasingly off his lap.

"God, Mira." He tried to grab her hips to add more pressure but she batted his hands away. He settled for arching into her. He listened to her breath and knew she was getting close again. He tried to massage her while she rocked but she shoved him away again. She stopped rocking this time and started working on his belt buckle.

Laxus' skin itched with excitement. He leaned back on his elbows to watch her work, loving the way her breasts pushed together while she struggled to undress him. When the clasp on his pants wouldn't come loose she growled in frustration and ripped it open.

"Careful," Laxus protested.

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She really did look like a demon then, all full of want and lust, desperate and untamed.

He swallowed. "Or not."

She smirked, for a moment enjoying his tinge of unease, then gripped his pants and pulled them down. Laxus lifted his hips to make it easier for her. She purred when he bounced out, rigid and hot. Her fingers were cool when the closed around him. She wriggled down and kissed the base of his shaft. Laxus released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Mira turned her eyes up to watch his face as she caressed and licked and teased. He couldn't help reaching down and grabbing a handful of her hair. It slipped like water through his fingers, soft and silken. He gripped it hard when she eased her mouth over his body and sucked, using her tongue to draw a long, low growl from his mouth.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ It felt too good to strum up words.

Mira hummed around his body, enjoying the way it pulsed against her tongue. She almost couldn't believe it was Laxus beneath her, but was happy for it. She never thought she'd hear the way he moaned and caught his breath when he was experiencing intense pleasure. The thought made her hot. She pressed him back with one hand on his chest, and clasped hard around his shaft with the other. Laxus arched, pushing himself deeper into her mouth while he panted and praised her in raspy, strangled voice. Every time he said her name her body pulsed delightedly.

Mira worked him until he was shaking and near incomprehensible then pulled back and stood. Laxus sat up, a protest on his lips, but then saw what she was doing. Her panties hit the floor beside her dress and then she was coming back for him, pushing him flat on the bed and straddling his legs. She found his hands and guided them to her hips, then dipped low for a kiss.

Laxus squeezed her tight, hovering just outside of her opening. He looked into her blue eyes and wondered what this meant if they kept going, though it was much too late to stop. Mira didn't seem to have any reservations. She wriggled her hips ever so slightly, causing him to slide inside. In the blink of an eye his thoughts were drown out.

Laxus' moan was a hot spike of desire in her veins. Mira pressed her hands into his chest and rocked until he was gasping her name and leaving bruises on her backside from grasping too hard. She didn't mind the bruises. Nor did she mind when he orgasmed and a small piece of lightning jumped from his body into hers. It played over her skin almost painfully but sent her over the edge. She collapsed against his chest and came again. In the seconds that followed it was all she could to do remember to keep breathing.

They stayed that way, damp with sweat and breathing too hard, until Laxus managed to drum up enough strength to lean away and say, "Sorry." He clarified "About the lightning." He wasn't at all sorry about anything else.

"Mmmm." Her tongue felt heavy.

He pushed her hair back from her forehead. "Are you okay?"

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes and smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Laxus fell asleep like that, still trapped inside of her and her head cushioned on his chest. He didn't wake up again until she rolled off of him. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and dragged her in close before she could get too far away. Mira came willingly but only stayed like that for a moment.

"I should get up, Laxus. I have to go back to my room."

"Stay here," he mumbled.

She shivered and he went searching for blankets. The sheets were still trapped under their bodies so he pulled out a corner, practically rolled on top of her, and covered them both so they were in a fort of sorts.

"You're squishing me," Mira complained, but didn't make any effort to draw away.

Laxus grunted absently. They fell into silence.

He was almost asleep again when Mira spoke up. "Laxus?"

"Mm?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Mmhm."

"About this. Us."

He almost groaned but valued his life enough to crack an eye and find Mira. It was getting hot in there with their breaths mingling together. "What about it?"

She blushed. "I don't know what… um… this was, and if—if you want to continue, that's fine, but we're going to have to keep acting like nothing's going on."

He pulled back the comforter to let the light of the lamp come pouring in. They had forgotten to turn it off. Its light felt abrupt and cold. "Yeah."

"So… do what you need to do. With whatever."

"Whatever."

"The girls."

Laxus rubbed the place under his eyes, navigating her words. "You're telling me, Mira, that you're going to be cool doing this, with me bringing other girls around and us just being casual?"

"Sure."

"You're such a fucking liar." He said it glibly but wished for a moment they had kept things simple, that he hadn't kissed her and let this spiral so hopelessly out of control.

Mira's cheeks pinked. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Because you think you have to."

She squeezed her hands together and was honest. "I don't like it."

Laxus searched her eyes. "Neither do I."

"I'll probably be a bit mad."

"I'd expect that."

"Well…" she blew out a breath. "We don't have to do this. If you want, we can just split ways, call it a—a one night stand or something, a fling—I don't know."

"You're okay with this being a one night stand?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Liar," he said again.

Mira huffed, not at all happy about being so transparent.

"But," Laxus sighed and pushed his hair back from his forehead. "We shouldn't do this again."

She pressed her lips together. "I know."

"We could revisit it, after."

"After?" she repeated.

His ears burned. "After Julian York is behind bars."

Mira's hands tingled with nerves. "If that's how you want it."

He lightly touched the back of her hand and dragged his fingers up over her arm then dipped down over her collarbone, stopping between her breasts. He watched Mira's chest rise and fall in a hastened manner then laid his palm flat and felt the beat of her heart. "I don't think I want to stop, Mira, but we should. This puts us both at risk and we can't start changing our behaviour now."

"But—"

He hated to say it but made his mouth move. "What's Julian going to think when you're hot then cold, huh? You were all over him tonight and then suddenly you start pulling away?"

"I wasn't ever going to sleep with him," she insisted. "Not if I could avoid it."

Laxus went for logic. "You are going to have to at least be at his side. You're walking a fine line, Mira." How long until she slipped? How long could she keep skirting out of his reach without him getting frustrated and suspicious? But he couldn't make Mira do anything she didn't want to do, and if she didn't want to be with him, then she wouldn't.

"I know, I'll be careful. And… there's another thing." Her voice was full of trepidation.

"What?"

"Julian said he wants to move me into one of the rooms in Noir."

"What?" Laxus sat up straighter and peered down at her. Her hair was strewn across the pillow like a silver fan. She was beautiful and flawless except for that line for worry living between her brows. She was anxious, which in turn made him anxious. "When?"

Mira pushed her bangs out of her face. "Tomorrow night, he said."

Laxus shook his head. "He can't, Mira. You're staying in Gomorrah." As if that mattered.

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Sorry, Julian, I can't take that room'?"

Laxus gave her a ' _duh_ ' kind of look. "Yeah, that's good. Just like that."

"Weren't you _just_ saying that we have to keep going? It sucks, I don't want to, but what if he puts me in a position to gain some information? What if I can get close enough to him down there to really help you? This could be a good thing." She tried to think positively.

Laxus glowered and opened his mouth. Mira pressed a finger to his lips. "If you're going to say how I should stay out of it, it's _way_ too late for that."

Laxus huffed.

Mira took her hand away when he settled. "Maybe there won't be a room available. Natalie said they were all full."

"Not likely," Laxus complained.

"Well…" she had nothing. "It'll all work out. Are you coming tomorrow night?"

Laxus checked the clock on his bedside table. It was almost five in the morning. "Tonight, you mean?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm going to be singing on the 'big stage' Julian said."

"You're performing?"

She nodded. "He said he had some important guests coming. It must have something to do with that shipment. This could be our chance, Laxus. Who knows, maybe by this time tomorrow we'll be out of this city."

He didn't think so, but her optimism was catching. "Maybe. I'll try to be there. Julian asked me to come down and report on you. I have to talk to Griswold, too, see what he thinks of this delivery."

"So we'll just… act like this never happened?" She tried not to think too hard on it.

Laxus' fingers skated over her chest. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay." She gripped the edge of the blanket. "Then I should be getting back, just in case."

"Yeah," he agreed and reluctantly rolled off of her enough that she could slip out. Mira stood on uncertain legs; she was exhausted.

Laxus watched her carefully, shamelessly enjoying the way she dipped and curved. His body hardened without his permission when she bent and picked up her dress.

"Mira," he caught her hand before she could even begin to get dressed.

Mira looked at him, at where his hand gripped between his legs, and felt a hot flush wash over her skin.

"I thought you said we should stop?"

"We should," he agreed, feeling guilty but not caring much to do anything about it.

She climbed back on the bed when he tugged her near and laid down beside him.

Laxus propped himself up on his elbow and kissed her. "Maybe we don't have to stop until the sun rises."

She squirmed when he moved from her mouth to her neck and then down over her torso, lips dropping a trail of fire in their wake. "What happened to going back to my room?"

He got to her bellybutton. "You will," he promised, then kept on going, until he was gently pushing her legs apart and touching her with soft fingers.

Mira's mind emptied when his tongue slipped between her folds. She gripped his hair, closed her eyes, and thought, _when the sun rises._


	10. Chapter 10

He barely remembered Mira getting up and leaving. She dropped one soft kiss to his lips and then disappeared like a wraith.

* * *

It was late that afternoon when Laxus woke up. He showered, dressed, and then grabbed the communication lacrima sitting on his nightstand. Griswold answered after the first few seconds. He looked as dishevelled as ever.

"We need to talk," Laxus said by way of greeting. "Come over."

Griswold grumbled but, a few moments later he was at the door.

He took in the room, the rumpled sheets and clothes strewn across the floor and said, "When you first started you were awfully reluctant, but it looks like you fit right in here, kid."

Laxus didn't know whether or not to be pleased by his assessment. Chameleon indeed.

"Just make sure you keep your head straight—remember what you're here for."

"I haven't forgotten. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Griswold studied him. "What's going on?"

Laxus let out a short breath, unsure of how the old man was going to take it. "I need to stay at Noir."

"Pardon?" Griswold dropped himself in one of the large arm chairs and looked at Laxus incredulously. "Sorry, I thought you just said you wanted to stay at Noir."

"You heard me. Can you get me in there?"

Griswold laughed. "Not a chance."

"How do you know when you didn't even try?" he challenged.

"Trust me," the old cop replied, "it was kind of a miracle that Julian even let you _into_ Noir's casino. He's not just going to give you one of his guest rooms. Do you know how much people pay to stay there?"

"I can pay," Laxus replied.

Griswold snorted. "No, you can't. I'm not paying you nearly enough for that."

"I'll go win some cash. Just get me the room." He was nothing if not tenacious.

Griswold leaned forward and looked at him through squinted eyes. "What's in there, eh?"

"What makes you think anything is?" He didn't feel like a particularly adept liar today.

The cop snorted. "Something's got your panties in a twist. If you want to be closer to the girls, back off. Natalie's a snake, not the kind you take home to mommy, you know?"

 _Wrong girl_. "That's not it."

"Bullshit. I know that look."

"Look, can you get me in or not?" Laxus demanded, his patience in short supply.

"Not. What's so wrong with staying in Gomorrah? You're close enough to Noir; you basically have a free pass to go between the casinos. What's your issue?"

"I just want in there."

Griswold crossed his arms over his chest, not so ready to give it up. "What are you playing at, kid?"

"Nothing." The lie was weak.

That earned him a scathing glare. "What are you hiding?"

Laxus blew out a breath. "I told you, it's nothing. I just wanted to get closer."

"You're doing well enough here. These things take time. I've been working Julian for years. Do you know how long it took for him to trust me? You're doing great. I hear he got you to check out that Mira chick. What's her deal?"

He scrubbed his face and let out a resigned breath. The truth was going to come out sooner or later. "She's from Fairy Tail."

Griswold was so quiet that Laxus thought maybe he didn't hear what he said. He looked up and realized he was wrong. Griswold's face was tomato red; his hands gripped the arm of the chair tight. "You better be lying to me right now."

Laxus said nothing.

"What are you doing, calling in your old cronies, huh?"

"What do you care?" Laxus shot back.

"I care because he's going to crack her like a nut." Griswold stood and began pacing. "What were you thinking?"

"She just showed up," Laxus said defensively. 'I didn't ask her here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, getting to his feet. He and Griswold nearly saw eye to eye. The cop wasn't as intimidated as he would have liked.

"You're going to get that girl killed. Or she's going to get you killed."

He sounded so sure that Laxus, for a moment, weathered a wave of crushing panic. He clenched his jaw tight and said, "It'll be fine. Mira knows to stay out of it. She's just singing for the guy."

Griswold huffed. "Sure she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus snapped.

"They all start out 'just singing'. Natalie? That's where she first came in. Now she's always by his side. He's got her wrapped around his finger so tight I don't know where one ends and the other begins."

Laxus' skin itched. "Mira's not like that."

"Yeah, see, this is what I'm talking about. You can't even think objectively about it all. You're too close to this."

"I'm fine," Laxus said.

"No way." Griswold waved him off with an impatient hand. "You're off the job, I'll find someone else. It's been nice knowing you kid."

Laxus laughed. "If you think I'm backing off now you're dreaming."

Griswold raised a brow. "This isn't a negotiation."

Laxus swallowed back a growl. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Griswold's hand inched towards his hip, to where his gun was hidden under his ratty old tawny coat.

"Are you going to threaten to shoot me again?" Laxus asked idly.

"This isn't a game, Laxus. I won't let you jeopardize me. I have a family, you know? This is my home."

Laxus spread his arms wide. "Go on then. If you have the guts."

Griswold didn't. His hand fell away.

"That's better." His heart beat hard. He hadn't been sure the man wouldn't draw, but _almost_ was close enough. His forehead prickled with sweat. "You shouldn't try to shoot your friends, Griswold."

"Friend." The man looked like he wanted to spit on the ground.

"Yeah, friend. Now do the friendly thing and get me a room in Noir."

"Are you braindead, or something? I _told_ you I couldn't get you a goddamn room. It just can't be done."

His skin prickled with ire.

"Is this about that girl? Julian's got her in Noir, is that it?" Griswold was sharper than he looked.

He felt like his skin was being peeled away, too vulnerable by half.

"You want to be close, isn't that right? You think you can sneak around behind his back?

"It's not like that between us." Laxus remembered the way she sighed and moaned this morning and shrugged off a hot flush.

"Yeah, bullshit, I know that look. He's not going to be happy when he learns that you've been tumbling her. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Julian's girls? You're with Natalie because he lets you. But this girl? He likes her, Laxus, and he's not going to like you putting your dick where it doesn't belong."

He meant to deny it, but, "Shut up," came out instead. "Mira doesn't belong to him."

Griswold's expression darkened. "Go home, Laxus."

"Not a chance."

Griswold went searching in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He placed one of the crumpled cylinders in his mouth and struck a match. "You're going to get yourself killed."

He wasn't so concerned with that, though he was desperate to stop talking about it. "I'll be fine, now shut up and listen." He told Griswold about Mira's discovery. "The delivery is happening tonight."

"I take it back," Griswold said blandly, "You aren't going to get yourself killed; it's that girl that's going to wind up dead. But good for you for using all of your resources."

He almost folded then and there, terrified that the old man was right, but Mira wouldn't budge on the matter and Julian already had her in his crosshairs. They had to keep going, regardless of what he wanted to do.

"You know what, sure," Griswold said with an air of flippancy. "If you're so gun ho about this, stay on. Check out the delivery; see if Julian will let you close enough to learn anything useful. I doubt it, though. He's pretty mum about this stuff. He's going to have his own inner circle in there taking care of whatever is moving through."

Laxus nodded and tried not to feel too relieved. "Alright. Good. Mira's in a good place." If he kept telling himself that, it might eventually ring true.

Griswold leaned forward and pointed with the fingers holding the smoldering cigarette. "If this blows up in your face and Julian catches on, you better swear to hell and heaven that I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

A sharp rap on her door had Mira startling straight. She smoothed her hands over her dress and wondered, selfishly, if it was Laxus. They agreed not to see each other after last night, but…

When she opened the door it wasn't Laxus that waited there but Natalie and a familiar looking redhead.

"Mira, sweetie" Natalie pushed her way inside without waiting to be invited. She held a black bag tight in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked.

The redhead came in after.

"Mira, do you know Sienna?"

She remembered her sitting on Laxus' lap last night and fought to keep the scowl off her face. "Not officially."

Natalie flashed a toothy smile. "Well, Sienna is a special friend of mine. She's going to help me help _you._ "

"Help me what?" she clutched her elbows tight, not much liking the wicked grin on Natalie's face.

Sienna closed the door.

"Get ready for tonight, of course," Natalie replied evenly. She threw the bag down on the bed then sat, leaned back on her elbows and crossed her long, tanned legs. "Come here, Sienna."

Sienna obeyed, dropping down beside her. She was pale beside the olive skinned beauty. Natalie snaked an arm around her hip and pulled her in close. "We brought a dress for you. Sienna picked it out."

Mira twisted her fingers together nervously. "I have one." She had chosen one of the ones that Julian had sent up days ago, a black thing with sequins and a dipping neckline.

"Julian wants you to wear this one." Natalie held out the bag. "Go on."

Mira took it hesitantly and looked inside to where a dark purple piece of fabric was folded. She picked it out carefully. It was a halter dress, its sides cut out in long diamonds that stretched well past the hip. "He wants me to wear this?" it wasn't as bad as that first dress he had sent up, that black one with all the ropes, but the neckline plunged almost to her bellybutton and the skirt was far too short.

"That's the one."

Mira looked at it skeptically.

Sienna grabbed a lock of her fire-red hair and twisted it around her finger. "Aren't you going to try it on? You should hurry; we have to be at Noir, soon."

Natalie looked at Mira expectantly. Mira flushed and turned, taking the clothes to the washroom, the memory of Natalie's prying eyes on her skin chasing her all the while. Natalie laughed. The chiming noise turned into a light sigh a split second later. Mira closed the door on the wet kissing noises that followed. Her ears burned.

She dressed quickly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The fabric was chiffon, light and flowing, sitting comfortably on her hips and looked pretty good, she had to admit. She breathed out and tried to adjust the dress so it covered at least most of her breasts. It was sort of a losing battle; she'd pull it over and it slid right back to where it was.

Finally she gave up and went digging into a small makeup bag for a tube of violently red lipstick then pinched some colour into her cheeks and pulled her hair over her shoulders. She tried a smile. It felt tense and forced, though in the mirror it looked natural enough.

When she came back out into her room Natalie was lying flat on her back. Her dress was pulled down around her ribs and Sienna leaned over top of her, nestled between her legs. Sienna shifted and Mira saw the small white fabric beneath Natalie's dress. Her heart beat hard when Sienna pushed her fingers into Natalie's skirt and caressed her body.

Natalie tipped her head back and fixed her with hot eyes. "Come here, Mira."

She swallowed tightly. "Um…"

"She's shy." Sienna took Natalie's rosy nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"I thought we were friends now?" Natalie teased in a smoky voice.

Mira licked her lips, tasting lipstick. "I thought we had to go to Noir?"

"We do."

"So let's go."

"Humor me, Mira, come here." Natalie held out her hand expectantly. "Just for a second, and then we'll leave."

"What do you want?" But Mira was stepping closer despite herself.

Natalie threaded her fingers through hers and pulled her down so she was kneeling beside the bed. "I want you to kiss me."

Mira stiffened. "The last time—"

"You liked it." Natalie's voice was getting huskier. Mira glanced towards Sienna and saw why. The redhead was slowly massaging between Natalie's legs, making her eyes heavy lidded. "Just a kiss and we'll go."

Mira dropped her eyes to Natalie's full, pink lips. "Why?"

Natalie propped herself up on her elbow and touched Mira's cheek. "Because," she pouted. "I was jealous when you kissed Julian last night and not me."

"That was last night."

"I was wondering, Mira," Natalie rubbed her thumb over the takeover mage's lip. "What would have happened last night if Julian let you stay? Would you still be here today? Or would you hear his secrets, sell them to the highest bidder and leave?"

"I'm not—" she breathed too heavy. "I wouldn't do that."

"I love Julian," Natalie said. "I don't want him to be hurt. He thought maybe you were trying to hear something you shouldn't. He was going to cut you loose." She ran her hand over Mira's chest and pushed aside the cloth covering her breast. Her fingers were cool and insistent. "I told him you were genuine."

Mira swallowed tightly, both wary and slightly aroused. "I am." She wondered if she did as Natalie wanted if Laxus would be angry, then reminded herself a breath later that they weren't together.

Natalie pinched her. "Then prove that you wanted something other than a dirty secret. Kiss me."

The blood roared in her ears. "If I do, we can leave?"

"Sure." She winked.

Mira's palms sweated. She leaned in and brushed Natalie's lips lightly then pulled away.

Natalie had let her eyes flutter closed. She opened them slowly and shook her head. "Do better than that."

Mira clenched the hem of her dress so tight she thought she'd tear it but she made herself draw in close and kiss the girl. Her tongue was cool and soft, her lips smooth, a sharp contrast to Laxus' stubble. A thrill moved through her.

Down between her legs, Sienna brushed aside Natalie's panties and inserted her fingers. Natalie moaned and Mira swallowed it down, hot despite herself. She thought of Laxus, of the night they shared. She tried to pull back but Natalie weaved her fingers through her and held their mouths together. Her breaths turned frantic with a speed that was debilitating. A wave of guilty excitement rolled through her when she realized what was happening. Natalie kissed her feverishly while Sienna brought her to orgasm. She moaned loudly and bit Mira's lip hard. Mira stayed that way, one breast out, lip trapped between another girl's teeth, hair askew and cheeks flushed and wondered when so much had changed.

 _This is just for a bit longer. You'll get something useful tonight_. Something Laxus could use so she could extract herself from this strange game.

Natalie licked Mira's lip and pulled away. Her cheeks were high with rosy colour. "You're going to need some more lipstick, sweetie." She smiled when she said it. She squeezed Mira's breast one more time then turned to where Sienna was pulling up her own skirt and fingering herself. "Go get ready, Mira. We'll be here."

Mira stood numbly, fixed her dress, and did as Natalie suggested.

Sienna's moans chased her to the bathroom. When she came she was loud and obnoxious. Mira closed the bathroom door firmly, but it didn't drown out the sounds.

* * *

Laxus sat in front of Julian. The man was back to drinking scotch. He offered Laxus a glass which he accepted and sipped slowly. It helped calm his rioting nerves. This could go so badly for both him and Mira.

"So? What did you find last night?"

Laxus took a too large gulp of scotch and almost choked. He swallowed it down and pulled a magazine clipping out of his pocket. It was a picture of Mira in her Satan Soul, a page from Sorcerer Weekly.

Julian accepted it and read the article carefully. "I see." His voice was carefully blank. "I truly did like Mira."

Laxus' mouth went bone dry. "I did some research into that guild she was in. Fairy Tail?" he felt like he was holding his balls out under a falling hammer. His stomach was sick with nerves. He made himself take another swallow of scotch and ignored the way it tried to come back up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said as evenly as possible. "It's been disbanded for nearly a year." He hoped Innisfil was far enough away and Julian was too caught up in his own thing to pay Fairy Tail much mind.

"So she's freelancing. I fucking hate rats. Even pretty ones."

He sounded mad. Laxus scrambled. "I don't know. I think she's trying to get away. Says there her brother destroyed the guild, and she's running from her own demons." Pun intended. He almost laughed with nerves. "She's known as the She-Devil. She was chased out of a town when she was a kid for not being able to control her power. I've heard it nearly tore her apart. I don't think she wants to be a devil. I think she's trying to run and hide."

Julian harrumphed. "Could be your right, but I didn't get here because I was imprudent. Best to cut her loose."

Laxus swallowed tightly. "I could keep an eye on her. Chances are, if she was hired, there are more of her people hanging around. Let me watch her, see who she's meeting with and what she's doing."

Julian paused. "You might be onto something."

He almost collapsed with relief. "And if I'm not… you still have a hot singer." Laxus tried for casualness. It almost worked.

"Sure." Julian clapped his back. "She's on soon. Why don't you head on down to the Red Lounge? Find Natalie, she'll set you up nice."

Laxus felt conflicted. He wanted to be able to watch that shipment, but he was glad he was going to see Mira. He would do anything to ease Julian's suspicion.

* * *

Mira walked behind the thick dark curtain. She could hear the drone of voices beyond. The Red Lounge was huge and it was packed full tonight of men and women in fine suits and flowing dresses. She hadn't ever sung in front of a crowd like this. She felt almost sick with nerves. She kept wondering, what if I mess up? And, how is this going to help me get closer to Julian?

She fought off the urge to fist her hands in her hair and pull. She just barely kept it together.

"Relax," Natalie smoothed her bangs back and kissed her, a soft, slow thing that had her heart pounding.

The curtain brushed aside and someone moved through. Mira started and pulled away. She licked her lips and looked at the intruder. Laxus' gray eyes peered back at her, hard as granite in the dim light.

Natalie turned, saw the dragon slayer and laughed. "Hi Laxus, darling. What are you doing back here?"

Laxus cleared his throat. "Julian told me to find you, and Sienna said this is where you'd be." He tried not to look at Mira, with her bright pink cheeks and ruby red lips. He pushed down a wave of jealously.

"Do you want to come sit beside me? I have a table right up front," Natalie prodded.

Mira shifted uncomfortably, Laxus hadn't looked away from her since he entered. His gaze was hot and intense, lingering too long on her body.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "That'll be good."

"K, just give me a second, I have to grab something." Natalie kissed Mira on the cheek. "You'll be great." Then she disappeared through a narrow door. Laxus was across the room in three short strides. He didn't say a word to her, just grabbed her roughly by the waist and crushed his mouth into hers. Mira didn't move her lips; she was too shocked for that.

It was over as quickly as it began. Laxus pulled away, took a hasty step back and said, "You look good, Mira."

She touched her lip. Before she could respond, the door opened and Natalie came back through. She had a large bottle of dark red wine in her hand, dusty from years of sitting in the cellar. She wrapped her arm through Laxus' and said, "You have some lipstick on your face." She reached up and wiped it away. Laxus stiffened, caught, but all Natalie said was, "Come on, our table is waiting." She looked back at Mira. "I'll save you a glass for after, sweetie." She pulled Laxus off towards the edge of the curtains Laxus shot one more complex look over his shoulder then they were gone.

Mira fixed her lipstick for the second time that night and waited patiently to be called on stage.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm so weird. Well, I'm almost sorry. Though I am sorry if anyone didn't like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

The curtains pushed aside again and a very different sort of man entered. Mira's heart pounded as Julian came near. "You look beautiful, Mira, my love."

She forced a smile. "Thank you." She didn't much care for Julian.

"You learned the song?"

"Yes." She thought he asked only to see if she could follow his instruction.

"That's good. You're a good girl." He developed a wry smile. "It was all rather fitting, wasn't it? It was like the song was made especially just for you, She-Devil."

Mira's mouth went dry. Laxus had told him, then. She clutched the hem of her dress to keep her hands from shaking and asked in a steady, innocent sort of voice, "What do you mean?" An actress? Sure, why not?

"I asked one of my people what they thought of takeover mages, and you know what they told me?" Julian's voice was nice and even. He touched two fingers to her chin and tilted her head back so she could meet his eyes.

"How did you find out?"

He ignored the question. "They told me, if I had a powerful takeover mage, I could make an awful lot of Magicfire with her magic."

Her heart thundered. That wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Do you want to keep working here, Mira?"

"Mr. York—" she didn't have to act to sound off-balance and frightened.

"Sh-sh." He pressed a finger against her lips. "I want to see you after your performance. Just a few songs, Mira, and then we can talk business. I like having mages around, and if you can produce some good Magicfire for me, I'll even consider forgiving the lies you've told."

She didn't think her heart could beat any harder. He laid a kiss against her cheek and smoothed her hair. "You look good, Mira." He echoed Laxus' words. Julian stayed exactly where he was, too close to her body, a sinful little smile on his mouth. She wondered if she could take him out right there and then. She could certainly incapacitate him herself, could she make him talk? This was the first time they'd been alone together…

She tried calling that one willful demon into existence and felt her skin roil with power. She kept her body the same but reached out with Seilah's Macro curse and tried to coax Julian to speak. "Do I? Good enough to tell a secret to?"

Julian frowned. He opened his mouth and closed it. For a minute she felt elated. She thought she was going to get everything she wanted, and all she had to do was push with Seilah's power. But then his eyes cleared and he said as calmly as you please, "I truly hope you're not trying to summon one of your demons, are you?"

Mira paused.

"Because if you are, I feel obligated to tell you, your magical attacks won't work one me."

She pulled back and breathed. She knew the demon's attacks didn't work on everyone, but that was utterly anticlimactic. _Actress._ She smiled. "I wouldn't ever do that, Julian. I want to stay at Noir, I like working for you."

He touched a finger to her forehead and brushed away her bangs. "Do you, Mira?"

"Of course." The lie felt natural as it rolled off her tongue, but judging by the look he gave her she was rather transparent.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear. "Liar. But you will."

She shook but made the breath come into her lungs slowly.

"You're up soon, Mira. Kiss me, smile, and put on a good show, alright? When you're done, we'll talk."

Mira did as he asked. Her lips felt numb when he pulled away. She gave him her best sunny smile, the one that broke hearts back home, and was pleased when Julian's eyes softened around the edges.

"That's better. Do your best, I want to impress some old friends."

* * *

The wine was strong and bitter. Laxus sucked it back, a chaser for the scotch he had earlier. His head buzzed gently. Natalie leaned against the table, gently swirling a glass of the red stuff.

"This is boring," Sienna said from the dragon slayer's other side. "When is Mira going to come out?" The stage was dark, voices filled the theater-style room.

"Soon," Natalie said. "Julian's just back there talking to her. As soon as he comes out, the show will start."

Laxus' hearing sharpened. "He's back there right now?"

"Not jealous are you, Laxus?" Natalie raised a skeptical brow. There was a challenge in her eye, as if she dared him to say Mira meant anything to him.

"I am," Sienna pouted. "I know what Julian likes to do to his girls before a show."

"What?" Laxus cursed himself for asking. _So much for playing it cool._

Natalie laughed, took a sip of her wine then leaned in close. Her breath was hot and smelled like alcohol when she whispered, "Drink up, Laxus, your jealousy's showing."

Sienna's hand found Laxus' upper thigh and roamed higher. "You want to pass the time while we wait for Mira to come out?"

He caught her wrist before she could go any further. "No, thanks."

Sienna huffed and pulled away. "Fine. I'm going to go find some Magicfire." She rose on tall, glinting heels and walked away quickly, the skirt of her short dress sashaying around her hips as she moved.

Natalie watched her go then turned to Laxus with a shrug. "All she had to do was ask." She went digging through her purse for a small black container. It rattled when she pulled it out and shone like sin.

Laxus' guts twisted as soon as he saw that plastic. It felt like a void had opened up in his chest, wide and cavernous. He swallowed down the first wispy pangs of addiction and turned away. The light on the stage flashed into existence and a tall man in a dark suite came out.

"Ladies and gentleman, esteemed guests, welcome."

The curtain flipped and Julian exited the side of the stage. Laxus watched him like a hawk and fumed when the man adjusted his dark vest. His mouth was too red, painted in a shade that the dragon slayer recognized. _I know what Julian likes to do to his girls before a show._ Apparently Sienna hadn't been exaggerating.

Laxus didn't care too much for the pricking feeling travelling through his body. As Natalie so aptly said, he was feeling a little jealous. Which was ridiculous.

 _Easy._

"Tonight our entertainment comes far from the east. She's a little songbird, one with a voice sweet as you please." The man onstage had a bead of sweat on his brow. The lights were bright and hot up there. He looked towards Laxus table as if in confirmation, perhaps ensuring that Julian was amongst the crowd once more. He met Laxus' eye, and said, "Without further ado, I give you Mirajane."

The crowd clapped.

Julian didn't sit when he arrived. He leaned his palms against the tabletop and surveyed the room. Natalie picked up a square of cloth, wet it on her tongue, and rubbed a bit of red away from his face.

"Thank you. Has Nolan shown up yet?"

Natalie shook her head.

"He's supposed to be here." Julian looked agitated. Laxus watched it all curiously.

"He'll be here." Natalie sounded certain.

The curtains pulled back and Mira stepped out. Her hair wasn't as smoothed as it had been the last time Laxus had seen her, a little too askew here and there from being touched. Hopefully, she was a more willing participant tonight than she'd been with Logan.

"Thank you everyone." Mira sounded confident and sure.

"He should be here." Julian looked towards the doors. Laxus followed his gaze just as it opened and Logan stepped through. His suit was dishevelled, the tie loose around his neck, the shirt untucked.

"What the fuck is that degenerate doing in here?" Julian hissed.

"Someone must have let him through," Natalie said. She sat up straighter but didn't look particularly concerned.

"Yeah, why?" He snorted. "Laxus, go take him out of here."

"I thought Logan was one of your cronies?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"He's not welcomed in this part of Noir," Natalie responded. She took a small white pill from that black case and dropped it into her wine glass with flare. It flamed as it dissolved, bright orange.

 _Magicfire_ He wanted it more than anything in that moment.

"Take him out. Don't make me ask again," Julian warned.

If it meant he could get away from the drugs and temptation, he'd do it.

Laxus rose just as Mira started singing. Her voice was clear and smooth, rolling over him like a blanket.

 _'I had an image of who I could be_

 _Someone worth waiting on_

 _A person someone like you could love_

 _But when midnight comes, you're always gone_

 _I want to love you and I want to break you apart.'_

"Fucked up love song," one of the patrons, a man with a mustache and a cap full of silver hair griped. Laxus moved beyond the table before he could hear his date's reply.

Logan had been trying desperately to get through the room, pushing off patrons and tripping along as he went, but when Mira had taken the stage he stopped like someone had grabbed him and ground him to a halt. He stared at her slack-jawed. Laxus sucked on a tooth. He was used to seeing guys look at Mira like that, with a bit of reverence, but there was something darker in Logan's eyes, something the dragon slayer didn't like. True, he hadn't liked Logan since the first moment he met him, he had been handsy, obnoxious and too forward with girls that didn't want his attention, but in that instance, Laxus hated the man. He couldn't explain it, couldn't rationalize it away, it was just a swift, intense hate that almost left him breathless.

 _'What comes after will be forgotten_

 _What came before will be lost_

 _But you and me, we'll be forever,_

 _And only forever will be the cost_.

 _Let me break you, let me break you down.'_

Laxus was close now, close enough to see the frantic look on Logan's face. His hand inched towards his belt, the movement jerky and unnatural.

 _What's going on,_ Laxus wondered. "Hey," he tried to get Logan's attention. "Hey, you can't be in here."

Some people at nearby tables turned to watch the scene unfold. Laxus could feel Julian's eyes on his back, judging his every move.

"Since when did I get demoted to a fucking bouncer?" the dragon slayer grumbled. Louder he said, "Are you listening, man? You have to leave." He was close enough now to see that something was wrong. Logan's eyes were filmy. White. Unseeing. His skin was sallow and slightly green, looking... loose.

Laxus' skin crawled.

His palms sweated.

 _'Why are you always running,_

 _From that devil inside?_

 _I want to love you the way_

 _I only can at midnight_

 _So let me break you down.'_

Mira's voice was strong and sharp as the song tapered to a close.

Logan finally managed to work his stiff fingers. His hand closed around whatever was clasped at his belt.

The world slowed.

Laxus had been hesitant to touch the man when he saw his eyes, but as soon as Logan wriggled that piece of metal from his pocket and took aim at the stage, the dragon slayer was spurred into action. He pushed Logan and electrocuted him at the same time.

He wasn't fast enough.

The shot squeezed off, echoing and loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The microphone Mira had been holding dropped to the stage, a noisy cracking sound filling the room.

And then the screaming began.

Through it all, Laxus crushed Logan's fingers until they broke and wrestled the gun away from him. The dead man didn't scream, for he didn't feel any pain, his face was impassive and cool, blank as fresh parchment. He didn't even fight. Laxus wished that he would. It was unnerving.

High heels and expensive dress shoes thunked across the wooden floor as everyone rushed to the door. Laxus hunkered down and weathered the tumult, only getting shoved a few times. He held his ground, an unmovable rock in a rushing river of fear, and waited for the crowd to ease.

When the room got quiet, it was graveyard quiet. He tried to keep himself impassive but terror wrapped tightly around his heart. He had seen where Logan had aimed.

Natalie's voice sliced through the silence. "She's bleeding, Julian. Help her!"

Laxus didn't hear the rest, inside his head he was screaming much too loudly for that.

* * *

"Pick him up." Julian was as cool as ever.

"He's dead," Laxus replied numbly.

Julian wiped the blood off his hands onto a dark napkin and said, "He's dead, but he was sent here by someone. The dead don't just up and walk, Laxus, there's magic at play here. So, let's see if dead men actually do tell tales. Now, Pick. Him. Up."

Laxus did what he was told mostly because he couldn't think much on his own. He grabbed Logan around the collar and hauled him to his feet. The man hadn't moved since he'd been shocked and tackled but when he was vertical, he stayed that way with a little bit of help.

Necromancers made Lauxs' skin crawl. They were the worst of the worst.

Feeling stupid, Laxus asked Logan, "Why are you here?"

Logan's mouth moved though only a gurgling sound came out.

Again, Laxus supressed a shudder. The dead shouldn't fucking talk. They shouldn't fucking walk and they shouldn't fucking shoot girls, either. He tightened his hold on Logan's coat and didn't even try to hide the lightning that bounced around his body. He hadn't ever felt so disjointed and furious in his life.

"Answer me. Why are you here?"

When Logan still said nothing, Laxus gripped the man's throat instead of his collar and gave him a sharp jab in the kidney's with a lightning-coated knuckle. Beyond his body quaking with electricity, Logan was unaffected.

The dead didn't feel pain.

"Force won't work," Julian drawled.

"Then what the fuck do you expect me to do?" Laxus asked, exasperated. "You want him to talk, he's not talking. This is how I get people to talk."

"He won't ever talk." Julian sounded so sure.

Laxus almost punched him, too.

"Look." Julian reached out and grabbed Logan's lips roughly. He pried the man's jaw apart and showed Laxus. "His tongue's been cut out."

Laxus fumed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I saw it when you grabbed his throat."

Laxus squeezed his hand so tight he felt the tendon's strain. A second later he heard and felt the satisfying popping as he crushed the man's esophagus.

Julian raised a brow. "Satisfied?"

Laxus pointed wildly. "No. He's already dead, he's not speaking." He pushed Logan to the ground. "He's fucking useless." He kicked the downed man so hard, he felt ribs crack.

"If you're going to do that, take him outside. It's easier to clean up."

Laxus breathed heavily. It took all his effort to stop. "How can you just be so cool and collected?"

Julian leaned back against one of the empty tables. Most of the room was trashed, tables thrown about here and there, chairs toppled over, drinks spilled. It looked like a riot had broken out. "I don't lose my cool, Laxus. I need to keep a clear head to get even."

He knew Julian was right, which was the most appalling of all. Since when did he start agreeing with drug hustlers? "Why did they do this?" Who _were_ they to begin with?

"Who? That's the mystery. Why, though... To hurt me, obviously, they knew I found a gem in Mira and wanted to take her out."

Laxus' mouth was cotton dry. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm the only one in Innisfil trying to make a go, Laxus? There are people all around that want to cut into my profit. I own this city and some people aren't happy about it. They found out I had a magic trove in Mirajane and wanted to hurt me. It's not the first time something like this has happened—though this person was rather bold, don't you think? It wasn't so long ago that I was challenged like that. The Madam met an unfortunate end." He clapped Laxus' back. "Memory is short it seems."

Laxus bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. "I want to know who this person is."

"You and me both, Laxus."

"Who knew Mira was a mage?"

Julian fixed him with a suspicious glare. "You."

"Me?" Laxus repeated. "You think I did this?" He didn't have to work hard to sound outraged.

Julian lifted his hands in the air. "Just saying. In the interest of being honest, why don't you tell me about your magic? Not a necromancer in there, are you?"

Laxus glared and fought to keep his cool. Finally, when he was able, he said, "I'm a one trick pony. Lightning is my thing. Who else?"

"I don't think this is the conversation I want to be having with you—"

Laxus shook his head and lifted a shaking finger. "Don't give me that shit. Your house is a mess, Julian, I'm the only one you've got that you can trust."

"And that's where you're wrong. I don't know you, so how can I trust you? It wasn't until you showed up that my theater room was shot up."

Laxus didn't have a good response. He said, "For now, let's pretend that I'm in the clear. If you ask me, this was someone close to you. Someone that knows your secrets. I just told you who Mira was today. Who did you tell?"

Julian showed the first sign of stress when he rubbed his hand over his face. "Not many."

"But some."

He glared. "Some."

"Then let's get them in here, see who the rat is." Griswold was in the forefront of his mind. Would the cop go so far as to kill Mira to keep himself safe?

Maybe.

What kind of mage was he?

Laxus didn't know, but a necromancer was a very real sort of possibility.

Julian said, "I need to ask a few questions first, talk to some people before I start busting heads. Are you serious about this? You want to help, Laxus?"

Laxus didn't have to think twice. "Yes." If it meant he could get some revenge, he'd do anything.

"Then tomorrow night we'll start asking some hard questions, you and me. I hope you have a strong constitution, Laxus, it's dark work."

"I'll be fine." It occurred to him that this was the opportunity he had been looking for. The only price had been Mira's blood. He looked towards the stage, to where Natalie sat with Mira's head against her shoulder.

"How do you feel about being guard duty tonight?" Julian asked, following his gaze to Mira. "They might try again."

He almost grabbed the man and hugged him but kept himself composed. "Sure." He tried to sound steady. "They won't get close." Of that he was certain. He started moving towards the stage.

Julian called him back. "You best not be lying and trying to double-cross me, Laxus."

He paused. "That would be an awfully stupid thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would, but men do stupid things for money—I'd imagine one of my rivals would pay well to have her head, thinking to cripple me. Anyone considering an offer like that, though, should know that I would always pay better."

"I'm not a killer for hire."

"Pity." He looked towards Logan's twisted body. "In the right employ, it seems like you would have a knack for it."

Laxus' mouth tasted sour. He didn't want to look to where he had stomped Logan.

"Here." Julian took a shining metal gun from his pocket and held it out to the dragon slayer.

"I don't need it. I have magic for that," he said automatically.

"And when magic fails? Take the gun, Laxus."

He did.

* * *

Heavy footsteps reverberated over the hollow stage. Mira looked up from her place on Natalie's shoulder and into Laxus' familiar face. She tried a smile. He glowered.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." Mira pulled away from Natalie. She shivered with the loss of the added body heat.

"Careful, Mira," Natalie warned.

"It's just a graze," Mira insisted. Her calf wept slowly. She didn't need to be told that it could have been a lot worse, so she sucked it up and stood when her leg burned so badly honest tears came to her eyes.

Natalie got to her feet and tried to get under Mira's arm to help but Julian spoke up from the other side of the room. "Not you, Natalie. You're staying with me."

"But Julian, she needs help," Natalie protested.

"That's what that kids for. Shut up and let's go."

Natalie dropped glazed eyes to the ground. Laxus almost felt bad for her, but he was too suspicious for that. Everyone was a suspect. Ironically, the only person he trusted was Julian York. How had that happened?

 _You best not be trying to double-cross me._

He wondered what he'd need a tough constitution for later then decided it was best not to think about that, not until he had to.

Right now Mira was his top priority.

She said she was okay, but her face was ashen. Laxus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, stooped, and easily scooped her up.

"Laxus," Mira warned. "Don't." _Don't, people are watching,_ is what she meant but he didn't care. He crushed her into his chest and tried not to think about Logan or Julian or the way Mira bled by a bullet in her leg that was meant for her chest.

"I almost forgot. The key, Natalie, for Mira's new room," Julian said. He eyed the pair carefully but didn't say anything about their closeness.

Natalie sniffled. "Right." She went digging through her purse and came out with a long, black iron key.

"You're on the third floor. Go out here, left, and take the elevator. Room 73. I'll be up shortly with someone to look at your leg, Mira." Julian had a complex look on his face, one that said he was affronted, slighted, and furious, not because he had any special concern for Mira, not really, but because the attack was so bold and so public.

Laxus didn't want to be caught in the middle of a drug war, if it was indeed that, but here he was. Griswold definitely wasn't paying him enough to be hanging around here.

Julian waved them on out of the door.

Mira waited until they were out of the room before she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned her cheek into his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Noir's hotel was eerily quiet. Laxus didn't say anything to Mira as he waited for the elevator. He was transported back in time a few days to the last time he had been standing in a place like this with Mira in his arms. That had been a very different sort of night. He frowned.

"Don't look so glum," Mira tried. "Everything's fine."

He didn't even dignify that with an answer. The elevator dinged and slid open. He turned sideways so they could both fit inside.

Mira absently played with the hair at the base of his neck. "You know," she tried again in a hushed whisper, "Maybe this isn't all that bad. I thought I wasn't going to see you for a while."

Laxus tightened his grip on her thigh and growled out, "Do you think this is a game, Mira?"

He sounded so furious that her mouth went dry. "Of course not."

"Then stop trying to make light of it. You almost died." He adjusted his grip on her legs and jammed a finger into the 3 button. The door closed and they were trapped in the silvery-metal box.

"I didn't almost die," she replied automatically.

Again Laxus didn't respond.

They fell into a strained sort of silence.

The elevator dinged, the door opened and Laxus had his first glance at Noir's hotel.

It was as he expected, black walls shot through with gold much like the casino, blinding white floors, red, red doors spread so far apart that the rooms must have been huge. He looked to the wall, saw 73 was located on the left side of the hallway and went searching for it.

One of the doors opened and woman in tight leather and bunny ears came tottering out. She saw Laxus and Mira, winked, and kept going. Laxus looked into the room as he passed, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't seem to help himself. There was a man strung up from the roof, all crimson from long, deep gouges across his chest.

He turned away but Mira stared openly.

Noir was a strange place.

73 was two doors down from there and on the opposite side.

"Where's your key?" Laxus asked in a clipped voice. He didn't want to be in the hallway anymore, out in the open for anyone to see.

Mira shifted and held it up for him to see. "You can put me down." Her leg had almost stopped bleeding.

His reply was automatic. "You're hurt."

"It's not that bad," she insisted. "I can stand."

Laxus reluctantly placed her on the ground, not because he believed her but because she was wearing a frown he had come to fear and respect over the years.

Mira shuffled and leaned most of her weight against the wall while she fit the key in the lock. The door slid open soundlessly and revealed the room beyond. The light of one lone lamp sitting next to the bed welcomed her home. Beside the bed was her bag full of clothes, as Julian had promised.

The ground was black stained wood, the walls textured and dark as well. The sheets on the bed were white as the face of the moon, expensive looking things, silken with a high thread count. Set into the wall was a fireplace, crackling and alive with a small orange flame.

Laxus breathed out. "Swanky."

"Seems like." Mira staggered inside, hurt but too stubborn to say anything. Laxus let her get far enough that he could close the door. He locked it with the chain and the deadbolt, then grabbed her hand.

Mira looked back over her shoulder, a guarded expression on her face as if she expected him to scold her. There was a reprimand on his tongue, but when she regarded at him like that, wary and upset, the words evaporated. He said instead, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Were you scared?" Mira's words felt kind of cruel, given the expression on his face.

Laxus squeezed his fingers and didn't lie. "Yeah."

Mira touched his cheek gently. "I really am fine."

He couldn't seem to help himself from asking, "What if you weren't?"

The words almost made her heart stop. Mira tried to laugh it off. "Looks like maybe you care a little more than I thought." She realized immediately that it had been the wrong thing to say. His neck was red with the effort of holding in his temper.

"Sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Laxus tried to bowl on ahead, wanting to think of something clinical and cold. "Someone targeted you because they think you can earn Julian a lot of money." It didn't have the desired effect. It only made him angrier.

Mira shook her head, sensing the danger. "I'm sure they weren't targeting me—"

"Really?" he snapped, "Because those were the words out of Julian's mouth. He said your name _specifically_." He wanted to throttle her. He settled for grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

Mira winced when she tried to catch her weight on her leg.

Laxus dropped his hands. His anger evaporated, replaced by horror faster than he could blink. "I didn't mean—Mira, I'm sorry—are you okay?"

"It's alright," she lied, mostly because he looked so frazzled. "Come here." Her hands were back on his cheek again.

Laxus caught her wrists and shook his head as soon as he realized what she was going to do. "Julian will be here soon."

"I don't care." Not much, anyway.

He shouldn't kiss her. "Mira, we said we were going to stop." He didn't want to stop—didn't ever trust himself to—he needed her to be the inhibitor, but Mira didn't look interested in that.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not—" But with every word his argument faded.

"Sh." She pulled him down so his mouth was only inches from hers and met his eyes steadily from under her fringe of bangs. "I know what we said, Laxus, but I don't… I don't know if I want to." Her stomach somersaulted with nerves.

"Mira…" he laid his forehead against hers, fighting off a wave of defeat. This was all wrong. Weren't these things supposed to be sweet and easy? Full of love and gentle kisses, not too many drugs and violence and long, sleepless nights? He wrapped his arm around her waist; her skin was hot. "I shouldn't kiss you."

"No," she agreed. "But you're going to." She sounded so confident he couldn't deny her.

Before he could think better of it, his mouth was on hers.

Mira's lips moved with fervor to make up for the last time she just sat there. His hands were cool her waist, too rough by half but soothing with their assertion. This was real. Everything else… Natalie, Julian, Sienna, the danger and the drugs, it was all so distant when Laxus kissed her. She purred into his mouth and pressed into him.

Laxus almost lost himself in the way she panted and pulled at his hair. It would be easy, gratifying and satiating. He came away with some effort. Mira tried to yank him right back down to her mouth but he resisted. "Wait."

"Laxus—" She felt suddenly wild. Maybe it was the thrill of the danger, maybe it was her mortality catching up. Whatever it was, she knew what she wanted and it wasn't to 'wait'. "Please."

He almost buckled. He liked when Mira said please like that, full of lust and want. He bit his tongue hard. "We can't, not yet. Julian's coming."

She knew he was right but almost didn't care. _We can be fast_ , was on her tongue but a quick assessment told her she wouldn't be satisfied with that. She let out an uneven breath and squeezed his shoulders. His eyes were heavy lidded while he looked down at her. She knew in that instant that it would take almost no effort at all to get her way.

 _You're a wicked girl._ A demon girl, full of demon thoughts. "Not yet?" Her hands eased between his legs and rubbed over him gently.

Laxus' throat bobbed when he swallowed. Mira's voice was husky and sultry and dug right under his skin, and her hand….

"But later?" She squeezed.

 _Gods._ He should say no. "Yeah."

Mira released him. Later. Later she would use him the way she wanted, later he would use her the way she wanted to be used.

She rose up on tiptoe and kissed him again, a soft skim of her lips this time. Laxus was hesitant but couldn't seem to help himself from reaching up and brushing the hair back from her shoulders. It was soft as silk when it rolled over his fingers. He loved her hair, and her skin, and the way she always smelled good, like vanilla and chai.

He was roving her body before he knew what he was doing, tracing her spine, pulling at her hair, coming around to cup her breast. He choked down a growl and pulled back. "Stop." Though it was him that couldn't seem to help himself.

"Sorry." Mira sucked on her bottom lip looking like sin and pleasure and not at all sorry. Laxus made himself look down at the blood on her leg and used that to tether himself to reality. "We should clean that before Julian and his doctor get here."

"Okay." Mira's voice was barely a whisper.

Laxus touched her face gently with the very same hand that crushed Logan's throat. He knew in that instant with a crippling certainty that he'd do it again and again, living or dead, it didn't matter. If it meant that she'd be okay, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do. The ferocity of the thought was confounding. "How did you get so far under my skin?"

She didn't know whether to smile or not. Not, she decided a second later. Laxus looked genuinely displeased with the idea. "Maybe I was always there."

 _Maybe._ He wanted to be someone better. "We're in too deep, Mira. This place isn't good." _For people like me._ He left the last bit unsaid, though he didn't think he had to tell her how much he was struggling lately. He barely felt like he was treading water.

She looked at his pinched expression and tried to think of a way to smooth it. Nothing came to mind. She went for distraction instead and asked, "Did you find out about the delivery?"

"I didn't even get there." He tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Oh." Mira rolled her shoulders back, ever the optimist. "That's alright, we'll try again."

"I don't want to think about what you have to do to get information out of him." He clenched his hand into a tight fist.

Mira grabbed it and smoothed his strained fingers. "Don't worry about me."

"Sure thing. And who's the one that's shot?" he replied blandly.

Mira pressed her lips into a thin line.

Laxus ignored her dark expression. She could be fed up and angry all she liked, it didn't bother him much. "I'm helping him interrogate people tomorrow night—I'm getting closer so you can back off some."

That wasn't a sure thing but she didn't press it, not right then. "Interrogation—what does that entail?"

"Nothing great, I'm sure." He thought about Gramps again, about what he'd say about his grandson in this place, then pulled sharply away from the thought. It was bad enough Mira was getting a front row seat to his corruption.

Mira gave him a pitying look. She didn't like to see him like that, torn and wan. "If you want, I can try harder to get some information out of him, so maybe you don't have to do this." It was obvious he didn't want to.

Laxus glowered. "Shut up and come here." He led her across the room to the bed and pushed her down by the shoulders onto the soft mattress.

Mira grabbed his wrists, skin prickling with anticipation. "I thought you said not yet?"

Laxus paused then realized what she thought. His whole body heated when she abandoned his arms and grabbed for his belt. "You're fucking evil, Mirajane," he said with assurance and brushed her off. "I'm cleaning your leg."

Mira's cheek pinked but she weathered the misconception with dignity. She leaned back, crossed her legs and waved him on.

Turning away and looking for the washroom was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he managed. Somehow.

The room was more of a large condo than a hotel, as big as a house with as many nooks and crannies stuffed full of all the same comforts one would expect from a home. The washroom he found just down a narrow hallway. It was cavernous, all checkered white and black tile, claw foot tub, a huge mirror. For a second he imagined pulling Mira in here just so he could watch her face while he stood behind her and pleasured her.

 _You need a cold shower. And a mental assessment,_ he thought miserably.

He found a plush white towel, wet it, then brought it back into the main room.

When he returned, Mira was lying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Her hair was cascaded over the white bedsheets, shining like silk. She turned too-blue eyes upon him and asked, "Do you think someone will try to attack me again?"

"No," he lied more for himself than for her.

"You're a liar."

Was he so transparent? "I won't let anyone get near you, Mira."

"I'll be ready next time," she replied. "I'll take care of them myself." She patted the place by her side.

Instead of saying 'there won't be a next time,' as he wanted to, he replied with, "I know." He hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Come here," she coaxed when Laxus just stood there and stared.

He sighed and sat. The bed was comfortable, the mattress giving under his weight.

Mira reached out and touched his face with gentle fingertips. Laxus still looked angry and strained. For a moment she felt self-conscious, useless and troublesome. It didn't help when she tried to drag him down to her mouth and he resisted. She pulled back and looked at him cautiously. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Laxus' released an anxious breath. "Mira—" She bit her lip and he knew he had to be cautious of what he said next. "Just… Julian's going to be here soon."

"Soon," she agreed. "Not yet."

 _Soon_. With that logic, how could he say no?

Mira helped him close the distance by wrapping her arm around his neck and drawing him in close. Laxus dropped the towel to the nightstand then trapped her between his body and the mattress. Mira crooned in a way he absolutely loved.

 _You should stop_ , occurred to him, but instead he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over hers, cupping her cheek to hold her in place while he kissed her the way he wanted. He didn't remember lifting the hem of her dress but he must have because suddenly he was touching bare flesh. Her thighs were warm, skin soft under his callused hands. Mira fisted her hands in his shirt and let out a breathy sigh that had him so hot he was almost sweating.

The door sounded.

Both mages startled straight. Laxus looked over his shoulder and considered ignoring it, but he knew it was Julian and from everything he knew of the man, he didn't like to be ignored.

He stood, smoothed back his hair and then fixed his suit as best he could. When he answered the door he only looked slightly dishevelled.

It was Julian, as he expected, standing with a tall, narrow man at his side.

The drug lord didn't say hello; in fact, he barely looked at the dragon slayer as he came in. "How are you, Mira?"

When Laxus glanced back, Mira was standing by a large, plush chair. She had her leg raised and was cleaning the wound herself. Her voice was only a little thin when she said, "I'm alright, thank you."

"And the wound?"

Laxus closed the door and locked it, miffed by the slight. Back home no one ignored him.

His mood only darkened when Julian walked right over and kissed Mira firmly on the mouth. Back home, no one would dare do that either if he and Mira were seeing each other.

Mira barely even stiffened. She rolled her shoulders back and said, "I don't think it's too bad, just a little sore." She wouldn't look at Laxus.

"This is my friend, Wilber Red. He's a mage—a healer. I'm going to get him to fix that up, okay?"

Outwardly, Julian was kind, but Mira knew beneath that benevolent exterior lay a snake. She kept that in mind when she nodded.

"Good." Julian sat in the chair and pulled on her hand. When Mira just blinked at him he raised a brow.

 _Oh,_ she thought numbly when she realized what he wanted. It occurred to her to refuse, the words were on her tongue, but she remembered Laxus' pinched expression when he spoke of the coming interrogation. She choked them back and sat.

Julian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. His hands were warm and dry on the bare skin at her ribs. "Good girl."

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and turned the other way, finding a place on the wall to look at.

"It's not bad. I should be able to fix that quick," Wilber said. Laxus glanced back over his shoulder and saw the man was kneeling at Mira's feet, pressing long fingers into her leg. She winced when he touched her, but then the air filled with magic and her expression eased. Within seconds the wound scabbed and closed. He held his hand there for another moment then pulled back. "Good as new. How does it feel?"

Mira reached down and rubbed the area. There was a thin red line where the wound had been. It was a little tender but it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had. "It's good. Thank you."

Julian went fishing in his pocket and came out with a palm full of small, white pills. "Thanks. You can go now."

"Thank you, Sir." The man rose on stork-thin legs and swiftly exited the room. The door closed loudly in his wake.

"You can leave too, Laxus. Go stand in the hall for a bit, Mira and I have some things to talk about."

The dragon slayer tensed. He turned back and looked at Mira. She wore a sort of alarmed expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Laxus said. Cover be damned.

"I do." Julian lifted his hand from Mira's ribs to cup her breast.

And that was far enough. Laxus stepped forward. Mira recovered. "You take your job too seriously, Laxus. Julian asked you to guard me, but not from him." She skimmed her fingers over Julian's jaw and kissed his cheek lightly. "We're okay here for a few minutes. You just wanted to talk, right?"

Julian lifted a corner of his mouth. "Something like that."

Mira hid the way her heart hammered. Her face was smiling but inside she was screaming. _I'll just handle it if he tries anything._ She wouldn't hesitate.

"It doesn't look like she wants to chat with you right now, pal." Laxus couldn't seem to help himself—Mira was out of her mind.

Julian laughed. "No one asked you. Get out, this isn't any of your business."

Laxus wouldn't budge, but there was a thread of reason still available to him. "We talked about trusting each other earlier tonight. You agreed to let me help you, so throw me a bone."

Julian scowled and looked like he was about to refuse again. Then what? _Then you walk over there, grab him by his skinny neck and wring it until he doesn't breathe anymore_. No more problems.

He wondered what his expression was like when Julian said a second later, "Fine. Sit." He motioned to a chair on the opposite side of the room. It was too far away, but Laxus could see everything. He'd take what he could get.

Julian gave Mira a predator's smile. "What is it about you that makes people so devoted? Natalie, Laxus—you have them all twisted up."

Mira shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"It's a good quality, you're a talented girl." He rubbed his finger over her hardened nipple.

Mira ignored the unintentional thrill that moved through her. She shifted uncomfortably; she could feel Laxus' gaze boring into her skin. "I know." She made her voice sound calm. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Right." He let go of her breasts and went digging through his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a long, gleaming athame and a clay bowl.

Mira swallowed.

Laxus stood so fast the chair tipped over. He was halfway across the room when Julian raised his eyes and said, "Sit down."

"Get off of him, Mira."

Mira looked back at him and pressed her lips into a thin line. She shook her head minutely. He hated her in that moment.

Julian said, "Relax. I don't want to kill her, I want her magic."

"So what's the knife for?" Mira's voice warbled.

"Our magic is in our blood. I cut you here," Julian ran a finger over her forearm, "You bleed, I gather that, extract the magic, and the rest," he pinched her cheek too hard to be sweet, "Is a secret."

Mira's breath came too fast. "What happens to me after?"

"You'll be tired," he admitted. "Dopy. You'll need someone to watch over you." He glanced at Laxus. "I think I may call Eli in."

Mira nearly panicked. "Please—if we're going to do this, I'd prefer if it was Laxus."

His smile was artic. "Why?"

She pulled at the hem of her dress and blatantly lied. "I don't know Eli, but Laxus and I have met a few times and Natalie said he was alright."

"Did she?"

Laxus shot her a warning look that she ignored. There no backing down now and no way she was going to stay in here with some weird guy when she was all doped up and exhausted. _No. Way._ "Yes. If—if not, I won't do it."

Julian frowned. "I could force you, you know?"

Laxus thought he couldn't get any angrier, but he was so very wrong. He couldn't quite hide the sparking in his fingers. If Julian noticed he had an incredible poker face.

"Maybe," Mira agreed. "But I wouldn't make it easy. I want to stay here at Noir, Julian, and I want to help you, but I don't respond well to threats. You said you liked keeping mages around—wouldn't you rather have a willing one than one you've forced?"

He rubbed her arm gently with the hand that still held the athame. "You're a smart girl. Very well, he'll stay." He didn't give her any warning when he dragged the razor sharp blade over her skin.

Mira hissed. Immediately she started to experience the drain that Julian warned about. Her head swam.

"Hey," Laxus rumbled in surprise.

"You heard her, she wants to help," Julian said. "I'm just doing as she said."

Hot blood leaked over Mira's arm and dribbled into that ceramic bowl, Julian caught every drop while her head drooped to his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she would have appreciated some warning."

The smile Julian gave him was icy and he knew somehow, some way, he was going to pay for his interference. He didn't care.

Julian surprised him by saying, "You're right. Next time I'll ask properly."

He didn't know what to say to that—he had expected more of a fight.

Mira shivered. Her eyes were closed, lips a wintery blue and parted.

"You're taking too much," Laxus said. "You're hurting her."

Julian didn't reply though he did set down the knife and the bowl. Next he stood with Mira cradled in his arms and brought her to the bed. He laid her down, wrestled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it over the long wound. Seemingly satisfied, he bent down and kissed her forehead then turned away, grabbed the bowl and the knife and left without a word to Laxus.

 _Oh yeah_ , the dragon slayer thought manically, _I'm going to pay_.

He didn't care.

He moved on numb feet and locked the door at Julian's back. Then he went back to Mira's side and laid down beside her. He watched carefully for the steady rise and fall of her chest. When he got the confirmation that he needed, he pulled her in close and breathed in the vanilla scent that clung to her skin.

He hated himself for not stopping Julian.

His only comfort was that it would have been worse if they put all their cards on the table.

It was a hollow solace.


	13. Chapter 13

Mira woke trapped under a thick arm. She would have panicked but she smelled his cologne and deodorant and the scent that lingered under all that, the one that belonged solely to him, and knew with certainty that it was Laxus.

She tipped her face up as far as it would go to try to catch a glimpse of him. His chin was resting on the top of her head and his arms were wrapped firmly around her body, squishing her to his chest. It was hot in there, though the blankets were trapped beneath their bodies.

She wriggled as much as she could to try to sneak under his entrapping arms. Laxus grumbled and pulled her right back, closer than where she had started. She settled, deciding maybe this wasn't a bad place to be.

Her thoughts started to wander, and the place they wandered to was the odd scene from the night before. The last thing she remembered was sitting on Julian's lap bargaining with him. And then nothing. But it couldn't have gone badly if Laxus was still there.

As if feeling her gaze, Laxus stirred and rubbed his hand over her spine. Mira took the opportunity to wriggle up the few inches she needed to kiss the corner of his mouth. She wondered if he was going to be furious about last night. Maybe. She kissed him anyway.

Laxus came awake in increments. First because there were light, teasing fingers rolling up his arm, then because there was a moist mouth covering his while small, warm hands roamed over his shirt, searching for a way inside.

He cracked an eyelid and was relieved to see Mira's head of snowy hair and not someone else's. He returned her kiss. She startled then purred darkly, leaning into him and clutching at his clothes.

Laxus pulled away from her with some effort. "Mira," his voice was hoarse and groggy.

"Hey." She smiled softly. Her skin looked pink and healthy, her eyes wide and alert when she looked at him through thick lashes.

"You're feeling better?" _Obviously._

"Yes. Thanks for staying."

He sucked in a breath and tried to roll over but she caught his arm and kept him there. "Wait."

"What is it?"

She shrugged shyly. "This is nice, isn't it?" She drew a circle over his shoulder with short nails.

He couldn't deny that. "We should get up."

"Maybe," she agreed. Even as she said it her fingers slipped under his shirt and played over his back. "You feel good."

Her voice was husky. It drew shivers down his spine with such little effort it was sort of embarrassing. "Someone might come, Mira, it's got to be getting late." If she wasn't going to be reasonable, he should at least try.

Those thoughts died when she moved her hands to his chest and then lower.

Mira kissed him.

Each time her mouth met his, the kiss grew a little more fevered until she made him forget his protest. He was pawing at her in no time, grabbing where he could, her hair, her shoulders, her hips. When that wasn't enough he started fussing with the clasp at her back and pulling abruptly at the skirt around her thighs.

Mira let him struggle for a breath then ducked under his arms. Laxus backed up and looked at her as she got to her knees, reached up and unpinned the dress from around her neck. In a practiced move, she pulled the whole ensemble over her head and dropped it to the floor. She was nothing but bare skin.

He shivered despite himself.

Mira captured his face between both hands and kissed him. He was panting already and he hadn't even started. He touched where he could, enjoying the way she was soft and giving when he grabbed her. He made it to her breasts and pinched gently. Mira smiled against his mouth, pushed his hands away then climbed atop his lap.

She looked all too pleased with herself up there, a wide Cheshire grin on her face when she felt how hard he was through his pants.

Laxus rubbed his hands through his hair and said in a last ditched effort, "You shouldn't be doing this, not here."

"Probably not." Mira slid her hands over his chest, pulling at the buttons of his shirt and gently rocking her hips as she went.

Laxus couldn't seem to stop himself from arching into her. She caught his mouth and moaned against his tongue. Heat rolled through his muscles, making them both tense and weak. When he grabbed her sides and touched the cool skin there she panted as if he were doing so much more.

"Holy fuck," he swore when Mira lifted herself just enough that she was able to reach down between their bodies and rub her hand over his hardness. "Mira—"

"Relax." She smirked and slid down his lap enough that she could undo his pants and pull him out. Laxus didn't stop her, not like should have. He could only watch as she rubbed her hand up and down in slow, calculated movements.

Any argument he'd been building died before it could be born.

Especially when she kissed the length of him. Her tongue was smooth and moist, her mouth cool. He pressed his palms against his temples and thought of all the reasons he should tell her to stop. The reasons she should continue were so much louder.

He let her go on.

She sucked and licked with a fervor he enjoyed, even when she lightly scraped him with her teeth when she tried to go too fast. He pulled his hands away from his head and went searching for some part of her to hold. Her fingers slipped into his and gripped tightly. Laxus tried to be quiet but then she started moving her tongue and all bets were off.

His eyes rolled back.

"You're going to make me come," he gasped. Mira hummed, the vibration making him bow. She didn't slow like he thought she would. If anything she moved faster, taking him deeper into her mouth. Light exploded behind Laxus' eyes. He knew he wasn't quiet then while he came on her tongue.

He clutched weakly at her hands and breathed too heavily. When Mira drew away he shuddered. She untangled their fingers and wiped some moisture off her lip. "Did you like it?"

"Get up here," Laxus demanded.

Mira shimmied up his body so she was hovering just over his hips. She could feel his heart pounding through his ribcage when she laid a hand against his chest.

When she stalled, he reached down and grabbed her thighs and hauled her up.

"Laxus—" she protested when she realized what he was doing.

He ignored her and kept pulling until she had no choice but to lift her legs over his shoulders.

"Wait a second," Mira tried again, feeling awkward and exposed spread out in front of him.

"Sh." Laxus grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back so she had to plant her palms against his hips, forcing her to lean back and spread wider.

"But—"

His tongue was searing hot when it prodded and slipped between her folds.

Mira shuddered and closed her eyes. She forgot to feel awkward sitting on his chest when his tongue rolled expertly over her body. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. His hands were again too rough but his tongue was slow and methodical, drawing gasp after gasp out of her chest. He savoured every single little sigh, every breathy puff that told him she enjoyed it. He sucked and teased until she shook violently. When she was just on the cusp he reached up and pinched both of her nipples hard. She melted and sobbed. He slid his tongue inside to feel her come hot and silken.

She stayed that way, not able to do much else, until Laxus bit her thigh. "Get up."

Mira struggled to obey. Her muscles shook pleasantly, her skin hummed, but eventually she managed to kneel beside his shoulders.

Laxus got up on his knees and got behind her.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, suddenly shy.

Laxus smirked. "Lay down."

She tried to lie on her back but he pushed her down on her front. He nudged her legs apart and leaned over her so he could kiss her back. Mira looked at him hesitantly over her shoulder. He captured her mouth with his, kissing her uncertainty away. "Trust me."

When she relaxed he skimmed his fingers over her body. Her skin rose with goose bumps. She shivered and wriggled just enough that she could feel him pressing hard between her legs. Hotness bowled through her.

She arched her hips and rocked back. Laxus groaned when he felt how damp and warm she was. He adjusted himself so he was just at her opening then went back to kissing her shoulders. He worked his way to her spine, flicked out his tongue and tasted the salt on her skin. Onehandedly he held her hips and pushed in a little more.

Mira gasped and backed up further, wanting so badly for him to be inside her. His lips drew another sharp breath from her lungs. And then he bit her, a light skimming of teeth that had her skin ultra-sensitive.

"Please…"

He kissed as far down her back as he could without having to pull away then started from the top once more, working at her neck, smelling the shampoo she used, the soap on her skin, the sweat and arousal. He bit her again.

Mira moaned. She couldn't take it anymore. She backed up the rest of the way and cried out when he slid into her.

Laxus gasped, not expecting the sudden movement. He closed his eyes. She was warm and he was buried all the way inside. It took him a moment to regain enough control that he could slowly start slipping in and out.

Mira pressed her cheek into the mattress. Every time she panted a wisp of hair puffed out and tried to go back into her mouth again. She didn't bother trying to move, she felt too good. Laxus pulled in and out of her slowly, holding her hips tightly to keep her in place. Mira gripped ineffectually at the blankets, wanting him instead of the sheets but she'd take what she could get. He started to move faster, driving himself in harder, until she was practically screaming. He wanted to tell her to be quieter, but on the other hand, he wanted to hear her gasp and sob like that.

He was a gambling man, he decided.

* * *

Laxus stared at the ceiling overhead. There were no stains, no uneven paint, just smooth, uninterrupted black. "You should be more careful with Julian than you were last night."

Mira shifted as much as she was able to see his face. "I don't know... I don't think he's as suspicious of me as he was. Could be he'll be more willing to share his secrets now."

"He's not just going to give up his secrets for free."

"Not to you," she replied.

"And not to you, either. Even if he did, there's a cost that comes with that and you know it."

She did… she had been wondering last night just how far she'd have to go to learn what she needed to. "It's fine," she said because she felt like she was in over her head, like she didn't understand this nearly as well as she should.

"It's not."

"I just wanted to help, okay?" she erupted.

Laxus puffed out his cheeks, at a loss of what to say. He kissed her forehead because she looked upset. "Thanks."

"You don't mean that."

He shrugged. "It's the thought that counts." And when he finally met up with Julian and got the earful he knew was coming… well, he'd think of Mira.

* * *

Laxus was just finishing tucking his shirt into his pants when a knock came at the door. His heart jumped into his throat. He glanced to Mira. She was naked still, sporting bright pink cheeks and askew hair. It was obvious what they had been doing.

"Go get dressed, Mira." He waved her off towards the washroom. "I got this."

Mira looked between him and the door uncertainly.

The knock came again.

"Go."

Finally she rose, snatched up her bag of clothes and did as he suggested.

Laxus watched her go and tried not to feel too anxious.

He answered the door.

It wasn't Julian but Natalie that stood there. Her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders today, the ends curling by her elbows. "Laxus," she smiled at him. It looked slightly strained. "Where's Mira?"

"She's in the washroom," he replied.

Natalie came in and closed the door. She locked it at her back then pegged him with a sharp stare. "Julian is so furious with you."

He swallowed. "I know."

"I tried to do some damage control, but I don't know how much that helped."

"It's okay, Natalie. You should stay out of it."

She smirked. "Trust me, sweetie, I don't plan on getting involved—though when I heard how he acted I made sure to tell him he was in the wrong. For all the good it did. Sometimes he can be pretty single minded."

"Sometimes," Laxus agreed, though in reality he had no idea.

"That was sweet of you to try to protect her though, and I'm a sucker for love."

Laxus almost choked. "Love?"

She grinned widely.

"I don't—Mira and I—"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm—" _not._

She didn't let him finish. "I'll keep your secret, for now."

Laxus' palms sweated. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Natalie drew in too close. "Really?" Her gaze was cutting. Laxus felt exposed. "Because I think you've been fucking her."

Laxus tried to push her away. "That's not—"

"What did I say about lying?" Natalie reached out and rubbed him through his pants. "I think it's kind of hot. Just to warn you though, Julian will be mad. He's even jealous of how well Mira and I already know each other."

Laxus was semierect despite himself. "What's that supposed to mean?" Morbid curiosity, concern, arousal, all three had his mouth moving.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down close so their lips were nearly touching. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Laxus squeezed her hip. He didn't remember grabbing for her, but there he was. He tried to pull away just as the bathroom door opened and Mira came out. She halted in her tracks when she saw Natalie and Laxus tangled up together.

Laxus saw her, paled, and rushed to pull away. Natalie turned more slowly. "Hey there, Mira. You and I are going to keep each other company for a bit while Laxus gets to work." She grabbed Laxus between the legs one more time. "Why don't you kiss the girl and say goodbye?"

"What?" Laxus asked.

"You heard me."

"It's not like that between Laxus and I," Mira said when she recovered.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You two, if you're going to lie, at least do a little better than that. Go on, clock's ticking."

When still they hesitated the brunette sighed. "I already know your secret. If I wanted to tell Julian, I would have already, but that doesn't mean that I won't, so be nice and humor me. Kiss her."

"You're all kinds of fucked up, aren't you?" Laxus asked finally.

Natalie's smile was full of razor blades. "Don't go throwing stones now. You like it."

Maybe he did. He crossed the room and kissed Mira deeply. The takeover mage was stiff as a stick under his hands. She was angry, maybe about Natalie, maybe about this. He didn't care if it meant that doing this kept Natalie's mouth shut. _How much can you trust her?_ He couldn't. _You need to get something on her_. For leverage. Because he said he was going to work her angle, get some information about Julian and he had done none of that. Natalie had all the dirt on that man, Laxus was sure of it.

He pulled away.

"You were kind of cold, Mira. Will you be better to me?" Natalie reached into her bag and pulled out a pipe and another black case full of Silver.

Mira eyed it warily. "I don't think—"

"That's just because you're sober," Natalie cut her off. "Come on, have some fun with me. You're not singing tonight, Julian closed Noir for a couple of days while he figures this stuff out, so you don't have to worry about that."

"No." She said it firmer.

"Natalie, back off," Laxus interjected. "She doesn't want to, so don't try to make her."

Natalie laughed hysterically. She sobered abruptly a beat later. "Fine, I won't make her. Go on now, Laxus, Julian's in his lounge. Best not keep him waiting."

"What are you going to do up here?" He thought Mira could handle herself but that didn't mean he wanted to leave her here.

Natalie giggled. "Why don't you come up after and find out?"

Laxus looked between the two girls. He wanted to stay for a myriad of reasons, not all of them good and pure.

"It's okay, Laxus, you can go," Mira said finally. She sounded cautious but a bit optimistic. He hoped she wasn't getting any crazy ideas.

Natalie read his frown and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't scuff her up any more than she already is."

Mira glowered at the slight.

Laxus sighed, seeing no other option. "I'll be back soon."

When the door closed in his wake Natalie said, "I doubt it," and lit her pipe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira demanded.

Natalie puffed on the blue smoke. Her eyes turned immediately glazed. "I love this stuff."

"Natalie, what do you mean?" Mira grabbed her arm.

Natalie fixed her with dull eyes. "Just that if he doesn't kill him, Julian probably won't let him sleep in your room again. He was pretty mad last night…" She spider walked her fingers up Mira's arm and stopped at her shoulder. "The only reason he let him stay here is because your magic is so potent. I wonder how long until he tries to use Laxus, too? He prefers his mages to be women when he's making his own stock, but he's not picky about the stuff he sells. Any Magicfire he made with Laxus' magic would fetch a good price, I'm sure of it."

Mira huffed. The smoke was filling the air and irritating her nose. "Natalie, do you know about the shipment last night?"

"Hm?" she was spacing out.

"The shipment into the server's entrance? Do you know anything about it?"

Natalie waved her in close. "I'll tell you a secret for a kiss."

Mira's skin prickled. "Can't you just tell me the secret?"

She shook her head.

"Okay."

Natalie took another toke, sucking it all the way into her lungs. She caught Mira's face between her palms and tried to blow the smoke in her mouth. Mira pulled back sharply. "Not that kind."

"That's the price, sorry," Natalie replied.

Mira reached out with her Macro curse and tried to order the truth out of the brunette but her head was all confused by the smoke in the room. The spell faded.

"Laxus likes to get high with me," Natalie mused.

"Does he?" _It's just a job_ , she thought, _he's only doing it to gain her trust, to get information._ But was that true? How could she say for sure? Maybe this really was what Laxus liked.

Her head was clouding.

"Mmhmm. Come sit with me," Natalie prodded and weaved her fingers through Mira's.

The room danced.

"What is this stuff?" Mira wondered.

"The stronger you are magically, the more effect it has on you," Natalie replied. Her voice sounded disjointed.

They were at the bed before Mira remembered agreeing to move. And then she was sitting. Natalie sat facing her. Her eyes were glossy, her lips looked unnaturally red. "I suppose it's sort of unfair, isn't it? You said you didn't want to but here you are anyway."

Mira licked her suddenly dry lips.

Natalie stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Mira. I love Sienna, but I could love you, too."

"What—what kind of mage are you, Natalie?" she didn't know why she asked.

Natalie gave her a quizzical look then laughed. "Sand. Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

 _Sand._ Not necromancy, though the thought was so far away it was difficult to focus on.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt you as long as you didn't hurt the ones I love." Natalie took another large pull of the pipe then set it down on the bedside table. "Won't you kiss me, Mira?"

Mira's lips felt numb. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

 _How much further will it go?_ She must have said the thought aloud because Natalie replied with, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do and I'll tell you your secret."

She blinked and Natalie's mouth was on hers. She blinked again and she was lying back in the mountain of over-stuffed pillows.

"Is this where he made love to you?" Natalie bit her ear. That one nip made Mira's body explode with pleasure, heightened by the drugs. "Every time we were together I thought he was pretty attentive." She licked her neck. "Eager to please."

Mira panted when Natalie got to her breasts and dragged her teeth over her nipple through her clothing.

"Natalie," she meant for the name to come out strong and sure but it was a weak gasp.

"Yes?"

 _Stop. Keep going._ Mira's head felt dead but her skin was alive.

Natalie touched between her legs. Mira arched. "Don't—"

"You don't want me to?"

Mira tried to find her words.

"Just kiss me then." Natalie rolled off and lay flat on her back.

Mira stared at the ceiling for a moment, pulse throbbing, head fuzzy, body singing. She could see the draw to this drug, but it was so strong. Too strong.

"Come here." Natalie grabbed her arm and rolled her over.

Mira saw that somehow the girl's breasts were out, full, creamy, pink tipped. She breathed too heavy. "I thought you said—"

"And I meant it." But she pulled at Mira's shirt too until it was down around her ribs. "It was mages. Women coming through, that's what the shipment was."

 _Women._

 _Mages._

What did it mean? Her thoughts were numb.

"Now you can kiss me."

Mira leaned forward without ever meaning to. Natalie's chest pressed into hers, giving and cool. Her breaths turned quick with the kiss.

* * *

He felt rumpled in his day old suit, but there wasn't much for it, he hadn't been back to Gomorrah since that business with Mira and Natalie had made it sound like this meeting was fairly urgent.

The air was thick with tension when Laxus entered the lounge. As soon as he met Julian's eyes the man looked him over with disdain.

"Fix your collar, this isn't the fucking slums."

Laxus reached up and realized it wasn't turned all the way down. He grumbled but did as he was told.

"How was our Mira this morning? Better?"

"I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her before Natalie showed up," Laxus lied smoothly. "She just woke up."

Julian nodded. "Come here, Laxus."

His palms itched with nerves. A glance around the room told him there were a lot of people in the shadows today, more than usual, all of them sporting cold metal at their hips. Julian was getting paranoid. Laxus' coat felt heavy where the gun he still carried weighted down the fabric.

He stepped forward.

Julian stood from a high backed chair. "Natalie tells me maybe I was a bit brash last night. What do you think?"

Laxus rubbed his hands against his thighs, back to that nervous twitch again. "I think maybe Mira was a bit put off."

Julian nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I like Mira, I want to keep her here, and she likes you."

"We seem to get along pretty well," Laxus replied warily.

The man smiled. "Are you fucking her?"

Laxus stared at him for a beat then laughed. It came out sounding nervous and strained. Julian joined in. He wrapped an arm around Laxus' shoulder and came in close enough the dragon slayer could feel his sour breath break over his cheek.

"Answer the fucking question."

Laxus sobered and tried not to stumble when he replied. "No, she's as uptight as a nun, but I'd like to be." Julian only wanted one kind of answer, though he wouldn't have accepted it without a hint of truth.

The man eased back a bit. "It's kind of sweet the way she's so shy, isn't it?"

The Mira he knew wasn't shy. He kept his mouth zippered shut about that little fact. "Yeah."

"And let me guess, you're the kind of man that likes them like that, sweet until the end. And then you want them filthy." Julian was grinning now, ear to ear like a mad man.

"Doesn't everyone?" Laxus replied with a smile of his own.

"Most," Julian replied. "I'll tell you what, Laxus, Mira likes you, and you seem like an honest guy. I want to keep you around too, but I don't let anyone talk to me the way you did last night."

And here it came.

Julian pulled a gun from a holster at his hip. "You know why I like to use guns?"

Laxus eyed it cautiously and gathered enough magic to take out Julian and half of his lounge. _Play it cool._ "Why?"

"Because people fuck with magic. They can make it stronger or weaker, they can deflect it." Julian turned the gun over in his hand. "This though…" He pressed it against Laxus' cheek.

The dragon slayer stiffened, the smell of gun oil and metal in his nose. "You're going to want to take that away."

"Maybe. Are you going to kill me? You'll be riddled full of holes."

Laxus could hear the sound of multiple safeties being clicked off. "I may get a few new holes," he agreed. "But you'll be dead before that can happen."

Julian snorted a laugh. "Suppose you're right. Lucky for both of us I don't plan on shooting you." He took the gun away and patted Laxus' cheek too hard to be friendly. "I have someone else in mind. Bring her out, Eli."

Laxus' heart thundered in a way it hadn't even seconds ago. _Who_?

The question was on his lips when Eli emerged from one of the black doorways with Sienna in tow. She was in the same glittering silver skirt she had been wearing last night. Her copper red hair was frazzled around her shoulders and her cheeks were tear streaked, the dark makeup running from her eyes. She wasn't bound, but Eli kept a firm hand on her shoulder as he steered her through the room.

"Julian, please," Sienna begged in a hoarse voice as soon as she saw the man.

"Shut up, Sienna. Natalie may have fallen for your tricks but I'm not her," Julian said coldly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She sounded scared and frustrated, like she'd been at it for some time.

"Really?" he snapped, "Because as I recall you weren't invited to the server's entrance last night. You were either trying to steal for me or you've been trying to sink me. Which was it?"

"Neither!" she insisted. "I was trying to find Rebecka to get some Magicfire, I swear!"

"Don't know a Rebecka, sorry," Julian said dismissively.

"She's a server!"

"This shit may have been okay for Genève but I am not that paltry slut. When I get double crossed, the crosser gets punished."

"Please! Just listen," Sienna begged. "Ask anyone—I was there for the drugs, I swear it!" She turned panicked eyes on Laxus. "Ask Laxus, he knows—he was sitting at the table with me!"

Laxus didn't get a chance to reply.

"And so was Natalie!" Julian raged. His face was red, the tendons sticking out in his neck. "She told me you just walked away without even asking. You know what I think? I think Logan was a distraction so you could go in there, take what you wanted and get out without anyone being any wiser, but you got caught. Now, you won't talk, Eli can't make you, so you know what I say? You've outlived your usefulness here." Julian turned to Laxus. "You still have that gun I gave you?"

Laxus tried not to look too stricken. "I'm not killing her."

Julian's expression darkened. "Are you in on it too?"

"What?" Sweat prickled his brow. "No—"

"Then take the fucking gun, bring her to Scarlet Lake and _drop her_. Unless you want to end up side-by-side with matching holes."

Laxus licked bone-dry lips. "I told you I wasn't a killer for hire."

"Roles change. If you want to stay here then you'll do what I say." Julian was steadfast.

Eli pushed back his suit and unclipped a gun from his hip. It was huge. He was too close to miss and the caliber was too large to not do serious damage. Magic rolled through Laxus' body.

"You can kill her or Eli will. My way, you live, your way, you may take out a few of us, but one way or another you'll be taking a dirt nap, and any friends you've made here will too—including that little songbird that likes you so much. I can't have my house poisoned," Julian said coldly.

Laxus thought of Mira and fingered the gun in his pocket. He felt sick.

"Let's move," he told Sienna.

"Laxus!" She sobbed for real now. Her cheeks were doused in tears.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her out of Noir. Eli was hot on their heels.

* * *

The night air was cool. Scarlet Lake was luminous in the moonlight, ruby bright. The evening was absolutely silent, not even a cricket made a chirp.

"You know I didn't have anything to do with this," Sienna tried again. It was just another attempt to garner Laxus' mercy. She had been chattering nonstop. His ears felt like they were going to bleed. His hands shook so he gripped her arm tighter and walked faster.

Their shoes clacked over the pavement, the sound brisk and final, Sienna's sobs the only thing to drown it out.

"I would never—I would never do that. Julian and Natalie are my family, please!"

Laxus couldn't even respond.

"Take her to the end of the dock," Eli said in his baritone voice. "And no magic. I want to hear that gunshot."

Laxus shot a nervous look at the man. _Are you really going to do this?_ He didn't know. _No. Yes. Maybe._

Sienna seemed to know the answer. She tried to fall to the ground when her legs collapsed. Laxus pulled on her arm but she couldn't pick herself back up. He did it for her. She was light as a bird.

"Please—"

"Stop," Laxus said sharply and placed her back on the ground.

Scarlet Lake stretched out in front of them, its surface looked like a pomegranate, all rippled and blood red. A long wooden dock reached out into the water, damp with the waves that lapped up and kissed its piney surface.

Eli leaned against one of the dock posts and crossed his arms. "Take her out."

Sienna's breathing changed. It came in short, shallow gasps as she was forced to the brink of hyperventilation. Laxus joined her, but it didn't stop his feet from rapping over the wood.

"Eli! Please! You know I would never betray Julian. He and Natalie _saved_ me. They took me in, they—"

"Shut up."

Sienna turned to Laxus instead. "You don't have to do this."

Laxus put on a hard face, knowing that if he broke, Eli would see and Mira would be hurt.

He pushed her when the girl dragged her feet, bullying her all the way out so that her toes kissed the edge of the choppy water. He pulled her close so that her back was tight into his chest. He wrestled the gun from his pocket and laid his lips against her ear "What do you know about Julian York?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"W-w-what?"

"His secrets, Sienna, what do you know?" He didn't have much time.

She shook her head violently. "Nothing. Natalie and I—we—we just had fun, that's it."

He pulled the hammer back on gun. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she laughed nervously. "Was this just all a trick? He was just trying to see what I knew?"

"No," Laxus replied numbly. "It's not a trick. I hope for your sake you don't ever come back here." He held the gun next to her cheek and pulled the trigger. When Sienna fell it was face first into the red waters.

She sank, just as he hoped.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli held out his hand and Laxus gave over the gun. He was glad to see it gone. The man opened the chamber, ensured that a round was missing, then went to the end of the dock and held the barrel over the water. He unloaded the rest of the clip into Scarlet Lake where Sienna lay. Laxus winced every time a round went off, imagining the bullet arcing through the water, not as far as it could go through the air, but far enough to riddle the girl with holes. He wondered if anyone would come to investigate the gunshots but the city was eerily quiet this late in the evening. _And who would try,_ Laxus wondered, _even the cops are crooked._

Eventually he had to turn and walk away. Guilt ate at him. He felt dirty, like he should have done more, but he couldn't do anything. Already he was taking a chance. How long could she stay down there? Did she take a breath before he shocked her hard enough that she had no choice but to be paralyzed? If the electricity didn't stop her heart, would she drown? Would Eli hit and kill her anyway? Would the man realize what Laxus had done, shot beside her cheek instead of into her head, and put a bullet into Laxus next?

The blood raced through his body, adrenaline made him nearly blind. He kept waiting for Eli to call him back, or for a hot poker of pain to stab through him, but nothing happened, he made it all the way to Gomorrah without incident. When he slid in through the gilded doors Griswold was there. His craggy face was pulled down in a stressed kind of frown, one that said he was ill at ease and maybe Laxus should be too.

The man grabbed Laxus around the shoulders and steered him away from the door towards the roulette tables. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Laxus checked over his shoulder for Eli; he still wasn't there. "Noir," he said quietly. "Some weird shit's happening."

"Oh, really?" Griswold hissed.

"Yeah." He still hasn't discounted his theory though he hoped he was wrong. "What kind of mage are you?"

"Huh?" Griswold asked incredulously.

"You heard me," Laxus said again. "What kind of mage are you?"

Griswold tightened his grip on Laxus' jacket. "What does that matter?"

The dragon slayer's mouth tasted sour. "It just does, tell me."

"I don't see how that's relevant—"

Laxus pushed Griswold back roughly. Days of holding in his anger were coming to a violent head; he was sick of getting the runaround and Griswold was the one he was going to get some relief on.

The old cop stumbled but caught himself on a roulette table.

Instead of feeling bad, Laxus came forward, balled his fist in Griswold's gray dress shirt and growled, "I've had sort of a shitty day and I'm not in the mood for games. Answer me."

"Hey," the roulette banker interrupted before Griswold could reply. "You gentleman better settle down or you'll be removed."

Griswold pushed Laxus back then stood. "We're fine," he told the banker with a grimace. He straightened his suit and said, "Come on, Laxus, let's take this somewhere else."

Laxus made a fist and considered saying no. He had a short, vivid and beautiful fantasy that centred on beating Griswold until he replied, but after a quick assessment of his situation, reason won. Julian's men would have him thrown out of Gomorrah faster than he could blink and then he wouldn't be able to get back to Mira.

He nodded stiffly and turned. That was when he realized they had accumulated an audience. Men and women rushed to look elsewhere when he fixed them with a murderous glare. He wondered how much of his and Griswold's conversation was going to get back to Julian and what the man would think of the exchange. _No sense worrying about it_ , he thought. He rolled his shoulders back and started moving through the room. People scurried out of his way with haste. Griswold was at his back, the heels of his expensive leather shoes smacking over the tile floor like a too fast and too harsh drum. Laxus didn't ask Griswold where he wanted to go, just led the way to his own room, figuring after he got the truth out of the man he could change before going back to Noir.

When they got to the elevator a man and a woman actually stepped away from the waiting area and found another metal trap to take to their destination. Laxus tried not to take it personally, though he did wonder what he looked like in that moment: as vicious as he thought? He didn't feel at all sorry for it. He crossed his arms and darkened his glare.

The elevator arrived, people exited, and Laxus and Griswold entered. The ride up was done in silence as they ascended to the 7th floor.

The hallway was blissfully empty save for two men that walked hand-in-hand towards the elevator. The dragon slayer didn't return their smile, in no mood for nicities.

Laxus rounded the corner to his room and knew even before he entered that something wasn't right. His door was ajar when he distinctly remembered closing it. He pushed his way inside warily, magic cracking around his fingers, and frowned. The place had been tossed and cleaned out. No drawer was left closed, no closet unopened. And his bag of clothes? Gone.

"What. The. Fuck."

Griswold entered and looked around the area with a tight expression. "Yeah, you better start talking."

Laxus recovered quickly, adrenaline and stress helping the transition. "Me?" He whirled and poked a sharp finger in the cop's chest. "No, that's not how this is going to work. You're going to tell me what kind of mage you are and exactly what you were doing last night."

He must have looked particularly tetchy because Griswold closed the door with some force, searched the room for listening ears, then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and went for that same old chair. He sat and offered Laxus a smoke, which the dragon slayer denied but craved as soon as one was lit.

"You sure? Looks like you need one."

"What I need," Laxus said carefully, "Is for you to start talking before I decide that it's easier to beat it out of you." He snatched up the pack and lighter anyway and lit one. He had to try twice before the end caught, his hands were shaking so bad with anger and nerves. He kept wondering if Sienna was dead, if he'd condemned her and what he would do if he had.

Nothing.

There wasn't anything _to_ do.

He told himself Mira would be safe if she was gone and that certainly helped things until a vicious voice in the back of his head said, _for now_. He blew out a long trail of gray smoke. "Talk."

"I'm an animation mage, okay?" Griswold said after a moment's consideration.

Laxus squeezed the chair so tight he heard the wood groan with the effort. "Animation?"

"Yeah, I—"

He didn't get to finish. Laxus was out of his chair without ever remembering moving. He had the man by the throat and against the floor in a breath. The cigarette fell out of his hand and burned a hole in the carpet somewhere behind him.

"Oi!" Griswold cursed. "What the hell?"

"It was you that sent Logan to shoot Mira, wasn't it?" Laxus' voice was too loud but he couldn't keep it quiet. His hands sparked. Griswold winced when a piece of lightning arced and caught his chin. His whole body quivered after that.

 _You're going to kill him before you get some answers,_ Laxus told himself.

"It—it doesn't work like that," Griswold said when he could. His teeth were stained red. He must have bit his tongue either when he was knocked to the ground or when he got shocked.

Laxus didn't care. "You're lying! You didn't want me down there in Noir with her and you didn't want her around messing up your job, so you thought to take her out!"

Griswold held his hands up in a placating manner. "Animation only works on inanimate objects, not people—living or dead. That's what necromancy is for."

Laxus scoured his brain trying to see if he remembered anything like that. He had no idea, animation magic was so far from what he and his team practiced. He didn't think it was anything like Bickslow's power, but… "I think you're lying."

Griswold shook his head. "I swear. If I was going to kill her I'd do it myself, I wouldn't send a dead guy after her."

Laxus growled again. "Is that a threat?" He'd kill him.

"No!" Griswold paled. "Why the hell would I hire you if I was just going to go around killing people anyway, huh? That's what you're here for."

His words were like a punch in the guts. For a second Laxus couldn't breathe, he just kept thinking about Sienna at the bottom of Scarlet Lake. _She's not dead_ , he thought, but there was a sick feeling in his stomach like maybe she was; he had hit her with a lot of magic in that split second before he pulled the trigger. _Her fall to the bottom of the lake had to be believable._ He supposed he could have warned her, but he didn't have time and didn't want Eli asking questions.

Griswold tried again. "I was too much of a coward to pull the trigger, right? So it wasn't me." When Laxus just glared and didn't start beating on him he rushed to say, "Look, this is a fucked up place, we can't trust anyone here but each other, so don't go turning on me Laxus, and I won't turn on you."

 _Trust._ He almost laughed. Instead he said, "You're wrong about that, I trust Mira." Maybe only Mira. Griswold hadn't done anything particularly fantastic to earn his trust.

Griswold shook his head. "You shouldn't trust that girl. Julian's going to have her in his back pocket soon enough—He's sent Natalie after her to mess with her head—she'll be turning on you soon."

The lightning was back in Laxus' hands. "I'm not wrong about Mira. She'd never betray me."

Even though the cop was on the ground and there was enough electricity arcing above him to stop his heart, he still had the tenacity to say, "Thinking like that is what will get you killed. He's going to have her all twisted up—"

Laxus punched the floor beside Griswold's head so hard the boards underneath the carpet cracked and splintered and poked up like tawny bones through flesh. "I said she'd never betray me." The words squeezed out between gritted teeth.

Griswold paled and backtracked. "Sure, she's golden. Whatever you say."

 _Whatever you say._ What if Natalie _was_ messing with her head? Laxus clenched his hand in Griswold's shirt and berated himself for even thinking it. Mira could more than handle herself. It was this scum he had to watch out for. "Get up." He pulled back and gave Griswold room to stand.

Griswold struggled to his feet. He grabbed his cigarette from where it had fallen on the chair and popped it back in his mouth. Laxus went for his own. It had smoldered out in the carpet. There was a dark burn mark where it had fallen. He considered throwing it out but then decided against it; his heart still ached with nerves, not that smoking was going to help that very much—well, mentally it would, he supposed. He went searching his pockets again for a lighter. Griswold produced one and struck it for the dragon slayer. "We're good?"

"Only because I know you're a fucking coward," Laxus replied sharply. Griswold winced but didn't deny it. "So what's going on here, where's my shit?" He looked around the barren room.

Griswold shrugged. "That I couldn't tell you. Did you piss Julian off?"

Laxus frowned. Was Julian pissed? Sure he was. Was that a call to take all of his stuff and make it disappear? Apparently. He sighed and rubbed his sweating hands over his thighs. "I don't know. I did what he asked." More or less.

"So is she dead then?" Griswold asked finally.

"What?" Laxus startled.

"Sienna. You killed her?"

Laxus screwed up his face. "How would you know about it? Were you in on it?"

Griswold sighed. "Julian asked me to stand guard while he moved his shipment through."

Laxus growled and stood. "I thought you didn't know anything about that?"

Griswold lifted his hands again. "I didn't. Not when you said anything, anyway. Julian asked me to help out afterwards." He looked away in shame. "I was the one that told him Sienna was lurking around."

It was his fault that Laxus had to do that to her. The knowledge was crippling. "Fuck off."

"I didn't have a choice, I had to tell him what I saw. He was freaking out about Logan and he was trying to blame you and that dame you got—he was just going to kill you both. You should be thanking me—you could both be dead right now."

Laxus caught his breath. He thought he and Julian had come to an understanding last night but apparently not. "That's funny, that's not the way he made it sound."

"You see," Griswold said, "only I got your back. Don't be making deals with the devil, Laxus. Julian is just as likely to kill you as he is to trust you. I don't know how you managed to get him to let you stay in Noir last night but I suspect it was because he wanted you and that girl close by, right under his thumb so if you got any funny ideas he wouldn't have to go looking hard to kill you. Now answer the question, did you kill that girl?"

Laxus hesitated.

"There's only one good answer here Laxus, and I better be hearing it."

He chewed his tongue and remembered Griswold saying no one would miss any lowlife here. "Yes," he said and hoped it was a lie.

Apparently he made a good liar and a good killer, Griswold believed him. "Good job, kid."

The world was upside down if cops were praising him for murder.

"Let's head back to Noir, eh? See what Julian has to say, maybe ask where your stuff went."

* * *

While Noir was closed Gomorrah was still very much alive and vibrant. Griswold grabbed drink after drink off of trays and downed every single one of them as they moved through the casino. Laxus took one to calm his nerves and settled for chain smoking and fingering the seam in his pocket.

Inside the Staff Only room Terri was working as usual. She saw him and Griswold coming and smiled tensely. "Travel to Noir is restricted this evening, Sirs; you have permission to enter the casino but you can't come back up this evening."

"We're going to be stuck down there?" Griswold asked.

"It would appear so. My apologies, but Mr. York doesn't want too many people coming and going."

Griswold shot Laxus a tense look that the dragon slayer returned.

"What is your decision?" Terri pressed. "Will you be visiting Noir this evening?"

Laxus didn't have to think, he had to get back to Mira so of course he'd be going back to Noir, danger and all. "Yes."

Griswold was a step behind him. "Sure, Terri, take us down. If Julian wants to play host for the night, who am I to say no?"

She smiled and stepped aside, waving them into the Gold Room.

* * *

Julian was as Laxus had left him: in his lounge, slung across a high backed chair with a scowl on his face. Two men stood behind him, one on each side, both sporting large, black and gleaming guns. The room was still lined with men holding weapons. Laxus didn't have any trouble finding Eli lurking in one of the dark doorways. The tall man fixed him with a stare that had Laxus' skin crawling.

"There he is, and here I thought you lost a taste for this kind of work," Julian drawled. "I was just about to send Eli up to see you. Can't have loose ends, right?"

 _He was going to kill me._ How many times was that now in the last couple of days? More than he cared to count. "I just ran into Griswold and wanted to get changed," he lied smoothly.

Julian snorted. "Had a bit of trouble with that?"

"What'd you do with the kid's clothes, Julian?" Griswold spoke up.

Julian turned to Laxus and said, "I took the liberty of having your things moved into Noir."

His stomach dropped. "Into the hotel?"

"Yes. Next to Mira's room, just in case we have a repeat of last night." He sat forward. "I wanted to make something clear though, you're her guard, not her friend, not her lover, and if I find out you're trying to be either I won't bother killing you, it'll be castration."

He hated himself for accepting the threat and nodding. How much longer was he going to let this continue? A little while more, at least. He was so close, he could feel it.

"Though I think that after that business with Sienna you can have the rest of the night off. You've been busy, haven't you? Taking care of Mira, killing girls." Laxus hid his wince. Julian continued, "I have some of Mira's Magicfire I'd like to test out. Why don't you relax for a bit and have some with me?"

Laxus eyed the man nervously. The last thing he wanted was to take Magicfire with Julian, though what would it be like to have Mira's power moving through his body? He was both morbidly curious and slightly terrified.

"The batch just finished. Come on, try some with me, Laxus," Julian prodded.

 _This is a bad idea,_ went through his head. If he was high he could let something slip he wasn't supposed to, he could ask a stupid question that might get him killed, he could be attacked and would be too slow to defend himself, but he wouldn't leave the job undone, he was too proud for that, and he was unlikely to get another opportunity like this.

His mouth was dry when he said "Alright."

Julian smiled like a too sly cat and held up his hand. A woman sashayed over in a pair of small, tight shorts, high heels and nothing else. "Nina, be a dear and bring me some of the new stuff?" She disappeared. Julian nodded to the couch. "Sit down, gentlemen."

Laxus and Griswold sat at opposite ends. Griswold looked like he was all full of apprehension, as if he expected something terrible to happen. His anxiousness made Laxus warier than he had been before.

"So she wasn't any problem?" Julian prodded. "Sienna, I mean."

Laxus rubbed his hands over his pants. "No."

"Where'd you shoot her?" It felt like a pointed question.

Laxus' brow prickled with sweat. "In the head."

Julian's expression turned bored. "Bleed much?"

Laxus had a moment of panic in which he wondered if he shouldn't have endeavoured to splatter some blood on himself but then he slid into his best poker face and said, "Not on me."

Julian sucked on a tooth and nodded. Laxus couldn't tell if he knew the dragon slayer hadn't shot her as he was supposed to or if he was just nodding along; Julian had a lot longer to mask his facial expressions. Griswold gave Laxus a pointed sideways look.

Nina came back with a tray peppered with three small pills and glasses full of some amber liquid. She set the tray on the table and went to leave but Julian waved her back and pulled her into his lap.

"No Natalie tonight, Julian?" Nina asked.

He stroked her cheek gently. "She's busy."

 _Busy. With Mira._ Doing what? What was she playing at?

"Does Natalie know what happened to Sienna?" Griswold asked curiously.

Julian raised a brow. "Not yet, but I plan on telling her soon, so keep your mouth shut or you'll be missing a tongue."

"Hey, just asking," Griswold said hastily. "I just know she liked that girl."

Laxus catalogued that information away and congratulated himself; he didn't need Mira hanging off Julian to learn anything, he just had to pretend to kill a girl and get stoned. Easy peasy. He swallowed down a hysterical laugh with some difficulty. _Keep your shit together._

"Go ahead," Julian waved Griswold and Laxus onwards. "Give it a go."

Laxus eyed the tiny little pill and did his best to smother the eager voice singing through his blood, the one that wanted more than anything to swallow that pill. _Don't get tangled up, keep yourself separate and you'll be okay._ He reached forward and congratulated himself with how steady his hands were. The pill was so small and so white like a little pearl without its gloss. He dropped it on his tongue and immediately felt it dissolve. He grabbed the scotch next and chased it down.

Griswold went to copy his movements but Julian said, "Hang on there, Griswold. Let's see how the kid does."

Laxus opened his mouth to protest, to complain about being duped and used, but a wave of blackness rolled through him. It felt like it started at his tongue and ended somewhere at his feet. It hurt but also felt incredible, like it took too much from him but the pleasure it left behind was by far worth the pain. His fingers tingled.

"Hey!" Griswold said in a startled voice.

Laxus had a change of perspective and suddenly he was staring up at a black ceiling.

And then Julian was there. "You ruined my couch."

 _Couch?_ He tried to sit up. His movements were truncated. He lifted his hand to grasp Julian's and pull himself to his feet but Julian stepped back out of his reach. Laxus was surprised when he saw the arm extending from his body. It didn't belong to him, not really. The skin was roiling with darkness, morphing from hardened scales to pink flesh. _Takeover,_ some reasonable, rational part of his brain spoke, _the drugs are letting you use Mira's magic, like it did with the fire._ But this felt different. Mira's power was trouncing through him but it wouldn't stay, it moved too quickly for that; it was using him up, hollowing him out.

"Is he going to be okay?" That sounded like Griswold, distant and smothered.

"I'm not sure," Julian divulged. "Sometimes the batches don't turn out the way they're supposed to. If he dies it's no real loss I suppose. I'm not sure I really trusted him anyway."

"Why not? He's done everything you asked," Griswold said defensively.

Laxus felt the floor pressing into his cheek. It felt like the cold was wrapping around his skin. He shivered uncontrollably.

"He lied to me, actually. Eli pulled Sienna out of Scarlet Lake after."

Laxus' chest burned. He gasped for air.

"Yeah?" Griswold sounded hesitant.

"He didn't shoot her like I asked him to, there wasn't any hole in her head."

Griswold was quiet.

"But," Julian mused. "I suppose he did kill her, so I can't complain too much."

 _No,_ Laxus thought wildly. Sienna wasn't supposed to be dead. _You used too much power to shock her or she drowned._ He opened his eyes and the hallucinations began. The ground rolled. Small flowers with slit mouths and razor teeth sprouted through the cracks in the floors. He startled when one of them snapped at his fingers.

 _This high isn't like the last one,_ Laxus thought desperately. Everything was wrong. Mira's magic was dark and unforgiving. A vine appeared next, thorny and scarlet and tried to snake around his feet. He thought he swallowed his scream but he heard Griswold say, "What's wrong with him?"

"Bad trip. Looks like I'm going to have to do a bit more work fixing this stuff. I did wonder what a demon takeover mage would produce, seems I was right to be wary."

"I don't think he's supposed to be foaming like that."

"No," Julian said idly.

Laxus bit his tongue and tasted iron. The ground changed, became fluid and bright red. _Like Scarlet Lake._ Something moved under the floor boards. The wood bulged and split open and then Sienna was emerging. Her blue eyes were suddenly milky, her full lips black and rotting. There was a burn through her chest where Laxus had shocked her too hard. _It was an accident._

"What was an accident?" Julian asked.

Vaguely Laxus knew the question was directed at him. _Keep your mouth shut,_ he told himself, but when Sienna got closer a scream ripped its way from his chest.

 _"I told you I was innocent,"_ the Sienna hallucination said, _"Why did you do it?"_

 _It was an accident._ She came closer.

"I think he's dying." There was a note of panic in Griswold's voice.

"Leave him, who knows what he'll do if you touch him now?" Julian reasoned.

Sienna reached out with damp, pale hands. Laxus tried to wrench away but his body wouldn't move. _Killer._ She leaned over him, cold water dropping from her hair and falling against his chest like rain water, and caressed his face. The world snapped into bright, vibrant focus as soon as she touched him. Sienna disappeared, the toothy flowers withered, the thorny vine that was trying to twist around his legs desiccated and fell away. The burning in his skin faded and euphoria was left behind though it felt tainted.

"Heh, look at that, the magic's used up," Julian said, "And he survived. The very first guy I gave it to died. He couldn't handle Mirajane's power."

"Hey, I told you he's a good kid, Julian. Don't kill him."

"Yeah, yeah." Julian appeared in Laxus' vision again. His silver tie looked too bright after all that darkness. "You good?"

 _No._ his mouth was too dry to _answer_ and h _e_ felt way too disjointed to articulate what he wanted to say. The hallucinations had stopped but he was still very much stoned.

"Take him to his new room, will you, Eli? Stick around, Griswold, we'll have a few drinks," Julian said.

"Sure," Griswold said.

Laxus was hauled roughly to his feet. The world spun viciously for a breath and then Eli came into focus. "Come on, let's go."

He didn't remember moving his feet but he must have because one second he was in the lounge and then the next he was in the elevator. The doors slid open and he was in a dark hall.

And then he was standing outside of a room with 74 painted in bright, bright gold. It shone like the sun, glinting even in dim light. _You're fucked up,_ Laxus told himself, because he knew it didn't actually look anything like that at all.

The room next door opened and Natalie appeared. She was naked from the waist up, the green halter top she had been wearing pulled down around her bellybutton. She didn't seem to care about being exposed, in fact she seemed to relish in the way both his and Eli's eyes clung to her. Laxus looked at her bruised lips and creamy breasts with a sense of detachment then glanced past her into the room behind and caught sight of a snowy haired girl. She was lying flat on her back with her head facing the door surrounded by pillows and blankets. Laxus couldn't see her face, it was tilted towards the ceiling, but from his position he could see the creamy mounds of her breasts. She too was bare from the waist up. Mira arched, tipped her head back and met his eyes with her own glossy one. She gave him a vague smile that made his blood hot.

"I'll take him from you, Eli," Natalie said.

"Julian said to bring him to his room," Eli rumbled from Laxus' right.

"And I'm telling you," Natalie said with a sly smile, "That he'll be better in here. Come on, Eli." She was close, close enough rise on tiptoe and kiss Eli's cheek.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Natalie, especially with this kid here," Eli protested. "What if he tells Julian?"

"He looks too fucked up to remember anyway. Julian gave him some of Mira's stuff?" Natalie grabbed Laxus' face with cool hands and met his eyes. "Looks like he handled it better than Pete did." She kissed his mouth lightly. "I'm glad, Laxus, I would have been sad if you died."

"Natalie, we have to talk about something—it's about last night—" Eli started.

Laxus watched Natalie's face tighten. "Later. Give me a little while in here and I'll find you after, okay?"

Mira sat up on the bed. Her hair was a tangle of silver around her shoulders, making her look like a wraith, beautiful and bright with her swollen lips, wide eyes and hot sort of expression. Laxus didn't remember making the conscious decision to move but he had pulled away from Eli and skirted past Natalie.

"Don't tell Julian, okay? This will be our secret," he heard Natalie say.

"We have too many, Natalie."

"One more won't hurt," she replied.

Eli said something else Laxus missed.

The door closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I had a comment on my fic Hunter asking a very specific question that I would love to reply to but it was written from a guest account. IF you were the commenter and you are reading this fic, please PM me so I can reply! Thank you :3**

 **Also! I just wanted to make sure to say a quick thank you to all the reviewers who use guest accounts—I never get the chance to say how awesome you are for cheering me on and the like.**

 **And I wanted to say thank you for your artist suggestions! The two that I had given to me were very talented indeed. I will be looking at how to progress in the future.**

 **And lastly, I apologize for any uh… hiccups in my chapters. I'm still sick :( And thanks for sticking through my weirdness. One more thing! Sorry for taking so long to post this. That is all. Have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

Laxus forgot how to speak but it didn't seem that the silver haired mage was much interested in talking. Before the door had even closed she was coming to him, moving like a moth to flame.

Falling into Mira felt like getting everything he had ever wanted. She was on the bed and then she was in his arms, and then she was kissing him like it was something she had been born to do. Laxus' earlier hallucination fell apart like clay dissolving in water while he breathed her in. She was temptation, she was salvation, she was the violent tempest as well as the steady rock that weathered the waves of the stormy sea.

He wanted to lose himself in her and subsequently he wanted her to get just as lost.

He didn't remember pulling off his shirt but when Mira's skin hit his it was startlingly cool. Her mouth tasted like Natalie, like lipstick and drugs and something sweet, but he didn't care, not as much as he thought he would, his head was too foggy for that. He touched her and she purred like a pleased cat.

The next thing he knew they were pulling at the remainder of each other's clothes and falling back on the bed. Mira was beside him for what seemed like a breath but was in reality minutes while they kissed and fumbled the way only the desperate could.

She nipped his chin hard and finally discovered the dexterity to climb on top. She was all pale skin, tangled hair, hot breath and franticness. He didn't really remember taking off his pants but he must have because Mira was touching him. Every time her hand moved he arched, the drugs in his veins making it feel twice as good. She moaned darkly when he grabbed for her. He didn't know where to touch so he touched everywhere he could, starting at her legs and pulling her upwards so he could rest against her and feel how warm and wet she was, then he grabbed at her sides, her breasts, her shoulders and hauled her down so he could kiss her again. Mira ground off him all the while, moving her hips in such a way that felt good but was uncoordinated. He liked the way she was too hot to be bothered with skill. She was in it for herself, using him to accomplish her goal. Selfish.

She lifted up and adjusted herself so Laxus could slip inside. And then she was riding him, slow while she got used to the feeling of him deep inside and then faster, until her breasts were bouncing and her hair was over her face and it seemed like she couldn't breathe.

Laxus grabbed her hips and pulled her forward so it felt better for both him and her when she slid back down on his body. Mira's cheeks pinked, her chest flushed, and then she was changing.

Laxus blinked and she was in her Satan Soul, scaled and vicious. His heart beat hard with both fear and pleasure. _Demon_ , his hallucination was just there, threatening again. The corners of the room twisted with a blackness that had him itching with sick apprehension. He blinked another time and she was just Mira again, soft and pliable. He relaxed slightly but he was on edge now, ready for the next time.

Hands appeared and cupped Mira's breasts. She leaned her head back to rest upon whoever had joined and moved faster. Laxus moaned under a wave of sensation. He was drowning and flying and dying. Mira pressed her hands against his chest and brought him back just when he thought he'd suffocate. His senses narrowed. Brunette hair cascaded over Mira's shoulder. At first he was confused, he thought she was changing again, but then Natalie appeared. She kissed Mira's neck and held her breasts and helped the takeover mage rise up and come down by grasping one of her hips over Laxus' hand and guiding her. Mira moaned and rocked faster. Seeing her like that made him harder when he thought it wasn't possible.

Mira's skin was shifting again, hardening with scales, growing colder. Laxus couldn't look away though he was terrified as that hallucination returned, stronger this time. The walls writhed with those thorny vines, clacked with snapping flowers. There was movement beyond Natalie and Mira that Laxus refused to acknowledge. It wasn't anything he wanted to see. He looked carefully away from flaming red hair and a black chest, even went as far as to take his hands away from Mira's hips and press them into his eyes to block out the sight. _It's not rea_ l, _it's not real, it's not real._

"Look at me," Mira gasped and pulled at his arms. He felt obligated to obey. Her eyes were shining in the pale lamp light, her mouth as red as an apple. There was only Natalie behind her now, though the walls still shivered with predatory flowers.

She gasped and shook as Natalie's hands roamed down her body and dipped between her legs where she moved her fingers expertly to tip Mira over the edge. She all but screamed while she came. Dark magic rolled out of her and blanketed everything it touched.

Laxus expected the power to hurt when it hit him but it only felt like a cool wave dragging him under. In its wake the hallucination totally disappeared, the walls were still and the only sound filling his ears were Mira's fevered puffs as she dug nails that didn't quite belong to her into his side. He couldn't tell if she broke skin or not, and didn't much care, either, he just liked the way it felt, cold and zealous, like she needed to touch him, and maybe hurt him, too. He found the courage to grab her hips again and even started grinding into her, picking up speed as he went until all he could hear was her rising trills and the slap of flesh on flesh.

Mira would have stopped, caught up as she was in a powerful orgasm, but between Natalie and Laxus she had no choice but to keep moving. The brunette's fingers were still stroking her while Laxus pounded into her roughly. A weak whine built in her chest and escaped her parted lips. She came again and clutched tighter to the man beneath her. She wanted to fall forward but Natalie held her up by the hair while Laxus kept moving, grinding his hips into her at a fevered pace that made her cry out again and again until she was hoarse. Natalie took her hand away and started working on herself. She was quivering in no time. She grabbed Mira's hair tighter and bit her shoulder hard.

Mira winced and breathed heavily. She could feel Laxus pulsing and knew he was going to come. She held him tighter and let him keep up the pace even though it felt like too much. When he came it was loudly. His body sparked with electricity that pricked both her and Natalie and had the brunette orgasming. She quivered, wrapped her arm around Mira's waist and pressed her cheek against her back while she moaned.

Laxus let his hands fall away. His eyes felt heavy, his skin sensitive, and his head was all cobwebs. In the seconds that passed he forgot and remembered where he was twice. He blinked up at Mira. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved while she tried to catch her breath.

Natalie kissed her neck then grabbed her shoulders and eased her back. "It's time for Laxus to go, Mira."

Laxus had a hard time forming words. "Go?"

Natalie nodded. "Back to your room, sweetie. You can't stay here, the sun is going to be up soon."

"I want him to stay," Mira muttered.

Laxus seconded her words but Natalie was insistent. "You'll get me in trouble with Julian if you do." She tapped Mira on the behind. "Come on, love."

Mira stooped and kissed Laxus clumsily then rose on unsteady legs and lumbered to the washroom. The door closed behind her.

Laxus blinked. Natalie was there pulling him upright even though his skin still sparked. In her hand was his shorts. She passed them to him and he slipped them on, feeling disjointed all the while.

"Come on, before someone sees us."

When Laxus looked up Natalie had slithered into a loose fitting dress. She held the rest of his clothes in one hand and grasped for his fingers with the other. He let her lead him out of the room because under all that languidness was a sense of unease. He wasn't supposed to be there in Mira's room.

His head swam threateningly.

"Come on." She ushered him out. "We can't stay here but that doesn't mean that we have to stop. Eli gave me your room key."

A thought nagged at the back of his mind. "What secrets?"

Natalie paused in front of the door. "Secrets?"

"Eli." His tongue felt heavy. "What secrets are you keeping?"

"That he loves me, Laxus. Julian won't let him, but he loves me," she said finally.

 _Then why are you here?_ He must have said it aloud because she replied. "We all have a part to play."

A memory came bearing down on his mind, one threatening to crush him.

 _Scarlet._

 _Water._

 _Scarlet Lake._

 _Gunshots. Lightning. Black lips. Gnashing teeth._

How much was real and how much was fake? Was this even happening?

"This is real," Natalie said. He didn't remember asking. "Don't worry about it, Magicfire is like that." She pulled open the door and stuck her head out into the hall. When she determined that it was empty she reached back and dragged him out of the room.

 _Don't worry about i_ t, but he had to. Julian had said something important earlier that night. About Sienna. _She's dead. You killed her._ But the thought was so fleeting it slipped out of his mind like water, though it felt wrong to forget.

The door closed at his back, startling him. Natalie was steadfast. She pulled his hand and moved through the hall like she had done so many times before. She produced a long wrought iron key from some place he missed, opened the door then pushed him into the room beyond. It was almost identical to Mira's, but the bedsheets were silver, not red.

"This is better," Natalie said. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Don't you have some place to be?" Laxus heard himself ask though his voice didn't sound much like his own.

"Right here when he comes for me this morning," Natalie said, "Just as I promised. Eli is with Mira now."

Laxus shook his head. "Eli?" He shouldn't be with her.

"Sh." Natalie was suddenly close. She pressed her hands into his cheeks. "She's fine, he won't touch her."

"How do you know?"

She smiled like a pleased cat. "Because he only wants me."

But how could anyone not want Mira? Natalie was beautiful, but not like the takeover mage was.

He must have been talking aloud again because Natalie said, "You hurt my feelings." But she didn't look particularly upset. "Just trust me."

 _You can't trust anyone here_ , that sounded like Griswold in his head.

"But you and me, we can trust each other. I'm already keeping a few of your secrets," Natalie pressed. "But enough of that. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?"

"Yeah." She pushed in close and touched his ribs where Mira had dug her nails in. "Not too tired, are you?" She slid her hands down his body and cupped between his legs.

He caught her meaning. "I don't…"

"We should be convincing," Natalie finished while she stoked him.

 _For who_? He felt vague and distant but when she rubbed him a bit of that haziness evaporated.

She pulled at the waistband of his shorts and slipped her hand inside; her fingers were warm and soft. For a breath he thought he was too sensitive to let her keep going but that passed when she knelt, pulled his shorts down more and took him into her mouth.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Laxus woke to a pounding headache that resonated every time a knock landed on the door beside his head. He blinked bleary eyes at the wall in front of him and realized he had fallen asleep sitting up. There was a girl stretched over him, naked and warm. When he looked down he saw Natalie's head of hair and fought off a wave of disappointment and shame. She came awake the same time he did. She sat up, pushed her hair back from her face, and looked at Laxus in confusion.

There was a sick feeling building in Laxus' stomach that had a bit to do with the drugs but revolved mostly around humiliation. "Get off me," he said.

"Good morning to you too," Natalie replied cuttingly.

He ignored her tone and grabbed her hips to help her rise. In her absence he supressed a cold shiver. They hadn't even made it past the foyer last night. It was all a blur, though he thought he remembered Mira in there as well. Mira on top of him, Natalie behind her.

 _Did that happen?_ He couldn't say.

The door sounded again.

Natalie stooped and picked up a yellow dress which she slipped it over her head as she moved to greet their visitor. Laxus searched for something to wear. He found a shirt just as she pulled the door back. He covered himself with the fabric and shot her an annoyed look that she didn't catch.

Eli stood there, face an impassive mask. "Julian wants to see you, Natalie." He looked past the brunette to where Laxus sat on the floor. His expression was a little more hostile. "And he told you it's time to watch the songbird."

 _Mira._

Laxus' mouth was cotton dry when he said, "I need a shower first." And water. And something for the pressing headache building between his eyes. And an intensive detox. He would be okay if he never touched another drug again, but even that thought made his skin itch with want.

 _Keep yourself separate_. He almost didn't know how to any more.

"Hurry it up, I'll keep an eye on her for a bit longer," the man said.

Natalie touched Eli's arm on her way by. "Thanks."

 _What secrets?_

 _He's in love with me._

Laxus didn't need to question if that was real or not; the way Eli looked at her was very much like a man looks at the woman he loves. That only made him think of Mira. He felt dirtier.

 _We all have a part to play._

His memories were in broken pieces.

Natalie twitched away. Eli looked at Laxus coldly. "It would have been kinder to shoot her, you know? People who take in Scarlet Lake water suffer." He turned and followed Natalie without offering further explanation. The door closed in his wake.

His words fell on Laxus like a ton of bricks. _Sienna._ Eli knew he didn't shoot her. He felt sicker, like everything was crashing down on his head. He wondered if that meant Julian knew too. As soon as he thought that something else niggled at his mind, but he couldn't grasp it. He tried to go step by step: He remembered shocking Sienna. He remembered shooting beside her head and throwing her to the bottom of the lake. Meeting Griswold… Heading back to Noir. The lounge. A girl, Nina, that brought Magicfire. Julian telling him to take some. Tricking him. _You wanted it._ He did, but he ignored that voice because there was something else… something important, but he couldn't hold onto it.

 _You lied to me_. That was Julian.

Laxus growled and rubbed his eyes. He felt like things were spiraling so far out of his control. _Fix it._ But the further in he got the harder it was to stay afloat. He wondered if he wanted to keep his head above the water at all.

He stood awkwardly and stumbled to the shower.

* * *

Mira awoke to Laxus standing over her. He had a torn expression on his face, like he wanted to say or do something but couldn't quite strum up the courage. She blinked groggily and rubbed a hand across her face. She was half on the mattress, with her head and shoulders sort of floating above the floor. There a suit jacket thrown over her body—Laxus', she supposed—but under that she was completely naked. She thought to be embarrassed but she didn't have much to hide, not any more, especially from him; he had seen everything she had to offer, the good and bad.

"Hey," he greeted.

Mira sat up and pushed her hair back from her face. "Did you stay here?" But she didn't think so.

Laxus looked away, shame tinting his neck pink. Until he walked in her room he hadn't been sure that last night was real, but one look at Mira all tussled, tangled and nude and he knew that it hadn't been a dream or a hallucination. "No. I left with Natalie early in the morning, before the sun rose." No sense in hiding it—Mira should know what kind of person he was. "One of Julian's guys let me in here."

Mira bit her lip and tried not to feel hurt. "Oh."

He told himself to leave it, that it was better if she didn't feel like he was better than he was, but heard himself add, "I would have stayed if I could have. Mira, I wanted to," as if she'd believe that and somehow not think he was a complete douche for leaving her again.

She gave him a strained smile and reached for his hand. Laxus was hesitant to weave his fingers through hers but she pulled him down on the bed and he was glad to be close. He still had a twisted sense of unease in his chest, like something very unpleasant was happening without his knowledge.

Mira sat up and clutched an arm around her chest to keep the coat high while she adjusted herself on the bed properly. When her head was on the askew pillows she tugged him down beside her. He lay down with a wince when his ribs pinched. He had shallow cuts from where she scratched him, but he didn't mind.

Mira leaned in and rested her head against his chest so she could listen to his pounding heart. "What's wrong?"

"Mira, last night—" She looked at him expectantly and he didn't know how to continue. "I'm sorry," he finished lamely. "I shouldn't have even come over."

Mira's stomach twisted with nerves. She ran her hand over his chest, smoothing his plain black T-shirt for something to keep her busy. "I wanted you to come by." She let out a breath. "It was good. Natalie can be… intense." Her own cheeks pinked.

 _She'll be in his back pocket soon._ Griswold. He hated the man for putting doubt in his head. Laxus shot a look towards the closed door and whispered, "What did she want with you?"

Mira flushed for real. "To see me, I suppose." Her memory was foggy but she remembered, _I love Sienna, but I could love you too._ She rushed to say, "I… I found out what was in the shipment."

Laxus' expression darkened. "She told you what was coming in?"

"Yes."

His voice was incredulous when he asked, "Why?"

Mira pulled at the sleeve of his shirt as she remembered Natalie's heavy-lidded eyes and moist lips. "Because I asked, I guess." _Because we traded._

Her words and ashamed expression didn't sit well with Laxus. "And she just told you?"

"No. she didn't _just_ tell me," Mira hedged.

His tongue was leaden. "How did you get her to talk?"

"Don't you want to know what was in the shipment?" Mira pressed. "That's far more important."

"Debateable."

She trudged ahead anyway. "It was women, apparently. Mages. According to Natalie, the drugs Julian sells on the streets comes from whoever, but his own stash is made from female mages. I suspect it's the ones he had shipped in."

Laxus frowned, momentarily distracted. "How many did he have coming through?"

She shrugged. "Natalie didn't specify."

 _Odd._ "So he's shipping girls in from wherever and using them to make Magicfire." But why be so secretive? Weren't there plenty of girls here he could use? Laxus scrubbed his hand over his blonde stubble while he thought. Maybe Julian did it just because he could, just because he thought he was getting away with it. Maybe he just wanted a wider selection. "If that's true maybe we can get him on a trafficking charge as well."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Laxus' fingers itched to touch her hair but he made himself refrain. "I don't know if last night was because you thought you had to get information from Natalie, but you don't have to do this stuff, Mira."

"I know," she said quietly. Last night… was partially because she wanted to and partially because she couldn't seem to help herself.

"And," Laxus continued, even though his mind was screaming for him to shut up, "if you want me to go, just say the word. I'll leave you alone."

She shook her head. "Why would I want that?"

He could think of a myriad of reasons. He opened his mouth to list a few but she placed a finger against his lips. "I know what I'm doing." Or so she hoped. She shimmied up and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

Laxus pulled her closer. "I don't want to be here anymore," he said suddenly.

Mira leaned back to study him with a guarded expression. "In my room?"

"No, Mira," he said hurriedly, "in this fucking pit. It's poison. This hotel, these people, they're all twisted." And why did he love it so much? "It's fucking me up."

He had a frantic look in his eye that scared her. "You're okay."

"I'm not," he replied sharply.

She bit her lip. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I have this sick feeling in my stomach." _Uneasy._

Mira sat up straighter and held the coat to her chest. "What did Julian want with you last night?" She looked apprehensive as if she didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

Light flashed behind his eyes and he remembered holding Sienna firmly to his chest. _What do you know about Julian York?_

 _Nothing. Was this just all a trick? He was just trying to see what I knew?_

 _It's not a trick. I hope for your sake you don't ever come back here_. And then he shocked her and shot beside her face. She fell. And Eli came…

"What did you do, Laxus?" Mira asked again when he didn't reply.

He didn't know what was real and what was fake. "I don't know."

When she took in his lost expression her heart twisted. Laxus never looked so uncertain. "You're scaring me."

That was the last thing he wanted. "I can't remember everything—it's all broken up in my head. Julian gave me some of the Magicfire he made from your magic. It… it messed me up." There was a wicked moment where he saw Sienna rising from the lake but she was very dead. His heart beat faster. _She's alive._ But that didn't feel right. He swallowed tightly. "I think I hurt her."

Mira touched his chin. "Who?"

"Sienna. He wanted me to bring her to the lake and shoot her." There was a haunted look in his eye.

"And you did?" It came out curt and accusatory, not at all like she planned.

"No," Laxus said immediately. That at least he was certain of. "But I had to do something, Mira. I was being watched—I couldn't just walk away."

Mira pushed her hair back from her face. Her cheeks were pink either from stress or anger, he couldn't tell which. "What did you do?"

"I shocked her, and pushed her in. She sank to the bottom—and Eli shot at her." The last bit came rushing back to him. "Into the water, like he wanted to make sure she was gone."

Another memory came rushing back. _He pulled her out._ Why?

He rubbed his temples and let out an aggravated growl. Mira grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away before he could be too rough. "It's okay."

"I think she's dead, how is it okay?" He didn't mean to snap but he couldn't help it.

She reached out and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. The coat fell away and she was bare but she didn't try to cover herself. "I know you did your best. I'm sure she's okay."

"You don't understand, Mira—"

"Did you see her body?"

 _Rising from the floor._ But that wasn't real. "No," he said numbly.

Mira nodded as if that solved everything. It didn't, not even close, but sometimes a lie to get you through for a little while was easier. She'd lie for his sake now and they could deal with the fallout after, when they were out of this place and they knew for sure what happened to the girl. "Then you can still hope. I know it's hard, but try not to think about it for now. We're close—we can get out of here soon and we'll be able to go home and put everything behind us." Even though they didn't really have a home, not any more, not with Fairy Tail disbanded, but thinking about that was fruitless.

Laxus shivered despite himself. Mira grabbed up a blanket and pulled it high over them both, then snuggled in close. Laxus wrapped his arm tightly around her body, suddenly—and selfishly—glad that she had found her way to Noir.

"We'll be okay together," Mira said.

Laxus breathed her in.

When he didn't reply she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly. "Trust me."


	16. Chapter 16

He fell asleep like that, with Mira cushioned on his chest and breathing softly, and while he slept he dreamed. It was fragmented and nonsensical as dreams often are. He was at Fairy Tail talking to Mira. She stood behind the bar with a serious expression on her face and a gun held loosely in her hand. "I'd do anything to make this easier on you," she whispered in a soft voice. "Am I the problem?"

He tried to grab the weapon from her but she spun away. "Mira, put down the gun."

"We need to speak in secrets. We need to tell lies." She stopped several paces away and lifted the cold metal. She looked at it as if she didn't quite know what it was.

His heart pounded.

"Laxus, why do we use guns?"

He knew the answer to this, Julian had told him, but he didn't want to have this conversation. "Give it to me."

She inched it higher. "Is it so we can die quickly?"

 _People who take in Scarlet Lake water suffer._

"No one is dying."

 _She's already dead._

Mira's eyes were suddenly bright. "You killed her."

It felt like the wind was knocked from his lungs. "I didn't mean to."

"Do you want to watch me die?" She said it casually but her words left him breathless.

His response was immediate and sure. "Never."

"You're a liar. I can see who you are." She pressed the barrel to her temple. "Do you want to see what's on the inside?"

 _Red._ He knew without a doubt it would be red. Like Scarlet Lake. "Give me the gun." He held out a shaking hand.

She looked at him languidly. "No." Then she pulled back the hammer. It fell with a loud click. Laxus moved without thinking, but not fast enough. He reached for her just as she pulled the trigger.

The dream changed.

He was standing in front of Julian's lounge in Noir. Mira was gone, there was no blood, and, for the moment, no guns either. The door opened and Julian called him inside. Laxus moved slowly, apprehension making him hesitate. The door slammed at his back. Julian was lounging in his chair with Natalie sitting on one knee and Nina on the other. A shock of dripping red hair fell over his shoulder as a third girl appeared. Sienna was waxen; she grinned at Laxus with black lips. Julian leaned back and kissed her, unnoticing or uncaring of her state. "Laxus," he said when he pulled away, "It looks like I have another job for you. It's something I can only trust you to do."

His mouth was dry when he asked, "What?"

"I have another girl I want you to take out to the docks and take care of."

Like Sienna.

Julian held his hand high and Eli slid out of the darkness with the girl staggering in front of him. She was in a glittering green dress that clung to soft curves and high black heels that snapped with every step. Her face was obscured by a sack but the way she moved was distantly familiar. Her hands were unbound but she didn't try to fight. She walked on wooden legs and depended upon the man at her back to steer her in a clear direction.

"This one needs to disappear. She's tainting my house." Julian's words were cold.

"Who is it?" Laxus asked.

The man picked idly at his sleeve. "A sneak." _A pretty little liar._

"Who?" Laxus could feel his palms sweating.

"Sneaks don't deserve names. Take her out or the songbird will die."

 _Or Mira will die._ He didn't even hesitate. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and bullied her out, even when she begged for freedom. He dragged her all the way through Noir and Gomorrah without a single person giving them a second look and then out into the world beyond. _This place is toxic._

And it certainly looked it. Scarlet Lake all but glowed by the light of the moon. The waters lapped hungrily at the pine dock boards while the wind howled. The faceless girl in front of him shivered. "Laxus, I'm cold."

He squeezed her arm tighter.

"And you're hurting me."

"Shut up." He couldn't listen to her.

"Please. I don't know anything."

There was a gun in his hand when there hadn't been seconds before. His movements were sure—it was easier to kill after that first time. He pulled her around so she was facing him and fingered the hammer.

She sobbed loudly when she heard that noise but of course she couldn't see what was happening. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." He didn't give himself a second to think it over, he just pulled the trigger and watched her recoil. It happened in slow motion. Her feet were still rooted in place in the seconds that followed. She arched back slowly towards the hungry water. Her arms didn't pinwheel, though he felt like they should, and she didn't scream, though he wished that she would.

She fell and fell and fell through the air. When she hit the water it was without sound. She fell through there, too, and sank down to the bottom just like he hoped. When she hit the lakebed the sack slid from her head and a plume of red sand billowed. He looked away before he could see her face and realized there was a pile of bodies down there, girls with no pale skin, girls with knotted hair, girls with dead eyes and black smiles. All but one. Movement had his eyes coming back to the newest edition to the family. She had silver hair and red lips, though her eyes were just as dead.

 _Do you want to see what's on the inside?_

Not ever, but he looked anyway.

* * *

"Laxus, wake up." Mira patted his cheek gently. His eyes shifted back and forth under lids that were so pale and light they were almost translucent. His skin was slicked in sweat and he mumbled in his sleep, twitching and shaking his head. She had woken when he gripped her arm so tight it hurt, but he had since relinquished his hold. Now he just muttered and shook, and shook, and shook, caught in the thralls of a dream.

"Laxus," she tried again. "Come on." She sat up and cupped his cheek to keep him still. He fought for another second then his eyes popped open and he sat up, a wild, frightened look on his face. There was a yell on his lips that he just barely choked back while he looked around the room, confused and clearly terrified. He stalled when he reached her. "Mira." And then he was grabbing her.

"Oh!" Mira startled when he pulled her roughly into his chest. He held her so tight that for an instant she wasn't able to draw breath. "Laxus, you're hurting me." He pushed her back for examination, as if he was trying to confirm that she was real, and then he was drawing her in again. She let him hug her; through their closeness she could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. "Laxus—what's wrong?"

His breath exploded out of his lungs. He didn't want to pull away from her but he wanted to see her more clearly. He made himself lean back and touch her forehead and the side of her face. He pushed aside her hair, looking for a wound that just wasn't there. He let his hands fall. The dream was receding and in its wake he felt stupid. Mira would never shoot herself. _What about the new you? How far would you go?_ Not that far. Not ever. But… "I dreamed—"

"What?"

He wanted to shrug it off but the image of her sinking to the bottom on the lake stuck with him. Shot, by his own hand. "I killed you."

After a breath of silence in which she let his words sink in she grabbed his hands and tickled his damp skin lightly, drawing small circled on his wrists. She could feel the blood pounding through his veins. "It's fine, it was only a dream."

 _Do you want to see what's on the inside?_ Laxus tried to pull away but she held him still. "I walked you out to the docks—"

Mira cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of it. "You're alright and I'm fine," Her voice was at least collected and sure, even though seeing Laxus so rattled was unnerving.

"I watched—"

"It was a dream, Laxus," she said more firmly. It was the same voice she sometimes used with Lisanna and Elfman when they were small and not listening to her. She was sure if he was in a better frame of mind he wouldn't be very happy about being treated like that, but at the moment he looked like he needed it.

The sharpness of her tone dragged him back to a place close to reality. _Keep it together._ If he even thought about falling apart now it would be the end of him. Julian would eat him alive. He pushed back from her. "I'm fine now." The lie almost felt real. He was a lot better now that he knew she was alright, but that image still lingered, her sinking to the bottom of Scarlet Lake and landing amongst a pile of other dead, forgotten girls. Did Sienna look like that when she landed against the bottom? He didn't even have the decency to look at the time. Were there others down there with her? Where was she now?

"Hey," Mira touched his cheek again and dragged him back to the present. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't need to think about that. "No."

She puffed out her cheeks when she felt him withdrawing. She leaned in close to brush her lips against his. Before she could even meet his mouth Laxus sat up straighter. He looked away from her for a clock in the room and found one ticking away on the wall. It was after 10 at night. He glanced back at her and said, "You should get up and get dressed." She was still naked, wrapped in his jacket, though admittedly it didn't cover everything it should have. He saw too much skin under the black fabric, especially when she leaned forward.

Hurt flashed over her face but she was stubborn. "Not yet." She grabbed his bicep and shimmied closer so her right knee kissed his right hip. She ignored the pinched expression on his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. The coat fell away to expose the pale dips and swells of her body. He couldn't help but look, she was captivating. When the ends of her hair skimmed and tickled his chest he shivered. "Just stay with me for a little longer."

 _You're going to get that girl killed._ Stupid Griswold. He leaned back, determined to end it there, but Mira grabbed his shoulder and held him still. "Don't pull away from me, Laxus. We're all each other have in here."

 _Don't pull away._ As if it were so easy to turn from her. He wanted to stay like that always, so close he could feel the heat of her body. The thought was a little frightening "Aren't you afraid, Mira?" His voice was hoarse.

"Of?"

He stroked her back without thinking. "This place, Julian, the people, the drugs, the kind of person I can be."

Her heart squeezed at the last. "We all have demons." She didn't want to see him punish himself for something he couldn't do much about—if Sienna was dead it was because it was an accident. "I'll make sure you don't get lost in them." She came forward and kissed him as if she'd been doing it all her life. Just like that all of his reserve was used up and forgotten.

Laxus didn't remember cradling her cheek, but he was in an effort to hold her still and kiss her exactly in the way he wanted, slow and soft. When he brushed her lip with his tongue she opened for him and leaned in close. He let her weave her fingers through his hair and shimmy nearer until it was no longer enough. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back with some force. Mira pulled away guardedly but her apprehension faded as soon as she realized what he was doing. He sat up straighter and pulled her down so she was lying flat against the bed then leaned over her and kissed her deliberately. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him touch her. He did so insistently, as if trying to validate that this was real, that she actually was alright and lying beneath him and not at all a ghost in his dream. His fingers trailed over her knee and up her thigh. They played against her hip and ventured higher to her ribs and the side of her breast. He hesitated for a moment, cupped her gently, then was on the move again, pulling his fingers over her body, across her shoulder to her cheek once more. When he deepened their kiss Mira crooned.

Mira nipped his lip and arched into him in such a way that had Laxus' mind emptying. It was dizzying and debilitating. She panted gently even though he barely touched her and made soft cooing noises into his mouth that left him tangled and tripping in the span of a breath. His dream faded, the hallucination from the night before vanished; there was only Mira.

And the knock on the door. Mira tensed under him. Laxus tried to pull back but she locked her arms around his neck. "I don't care."

He didn't either, not really. He went back to her mouth. He was just relaxing again, thinking whoever it was got the message and disappeared, but the knock came again, loud and insistent. Laxus sighed heavily, reason winning, and pulled away. Mira's cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. She looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, naked and pale and inviting. He had to quash those thoughts viciously.

"Wait—" she tried to pull him back but he rolled off of her.

"Find something to put on, make it quick," he replied a little more shortly than he had intended.

Mira frowned and sighed. Laxus felt kind of bad—it wasn't her fault she was like a drug, heady and sweet, but she brought out a carelessness in him that was both distracting and dangerous. He wasn't doing a very good job at just being her guard—and he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping things casual, either. Let's just say he wasn't doing a very good job at much of anything lately. They _had_ agreed not to pursue a physical relationship until after they were out of Noir, but that was a failing venture. Mira didn't want to be left alone and he couldn't seem to keep away from her.

Mira rolled off the bed and snatched up a plain white dress from the back of one of the dark chairs scattered about the room. She slipped it on, thinking of Natalie all the while, wondering where the girl was now, if it was her behind the door, if Laxus was reticent with her as well or if only Mira got that treatment. _That's not fair,_ she thought viciously, but she couldn't un-think the thought.

As soon as she straightened the dress around her legs and smoothed her hair, Laxus went for the door. He was on high alert when he peaked out of the peep hole. That didn't change when he saw who waited.

Nina stood there in more clothes than when he had first met her, though that wasn't saying too much. She wore a short, tight fitting black dress that crossed over her chest and wrapped around her neck in a halter. She had a long drycleaner bag slung over her bare shoulder that she kept adjusting because it was too long for her to carry off the floor. Her blonde hair kissed her chin when she looked anxiously down the hall. She lifted her knuckles to rap on the door again just as Laxus slid off the chain lock and pulled it open. The stress on her face immediately evaporated.

"Good, I was worried you weren't going to answer." Her voice was different then he remembered, light and girlish, though admittedly he couldn't recall very much from the night before—it was sort of a miracle he could remember her name.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She tried to move into the room but he barred her way.

"Julian sent me," she said defensively and backed up.

Laxus scowled, suddenly cautious. "How do I know that?" He didn't know who she was. What if she was the necromancer that was trying to hurt Mira?

She raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "I guess you don't, but Julian asked me to tell Mira that he's reopening Noir tonight for a select crowd. He wants her to come sit with him. He sent me up with something for her to wear."

Laxus' immediate response was _'no fucking way'_ but thankfully he remembered to shut his mouth before the words erupted.

Mira appeared at his back so close she was almost pressing into him. "Who is it?" She eyed the newcomer skeptically.

"Nina Reed. I'm a server and sometimes the banker at the poker table in Noir," Nina introduced herself and held out a hand that Mira didn't take. When she smiled the takeover mage noted with some disdain that Nina was yet another beautiful girl. Did Julian only hire one kind of woman? But she wasn't eye catching or intense like Natalie, she was small and curvy with plump pink lips, straight white teeth and flashing brown eyes that were soft where Natalie's had been cunning and brazen.

"Where's Natalie?" Usually Julian sent her, but not tonight. Laxus had a thorn of unease twisting in his chest.

Nina's smile dropped along with her still extended hand. "She's busy."

"Is she okay?" Mira asked.

Nina shrugged. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Laxus tucked his hands into his pockets and thought of something in particular that wouldn't sit well Natalie. _Did you see her body?_ He squashed that hope, it wasn't going to get him anywhere, it was better to be truthful than delusional, regardless of what Mira thought.

"All I know is that she's busy." Nina shrugged the bag off her shoulder and extended it for Laxus to take. "There's a suit in there too, Laxus. Julian wants everyone looking nice tonight. Come to the lounge when you're ready."

Laxus accepted the bag. He half expected Nina to try to come into the room again as Natalie would have but she didn't seem very interested in that.

"Don't be long," she called over her shoulder. "He's waiting."

Laxus closed the door firmly and locked it. He was as still as a statue for a moment, thinking about Sienna, thinking about Natalie, and thinking about Julian and his drugs.

Mira touched his hand and shocked him out of his stupor. "Let's get ready and see what Julian wants."

* * *

Mira showered while Laxus got dressed in the main room. She tried not to think of his confession earlier that day. _I think I hurt her._ Did she think he was capable of killing Sienna? With the right motivation she was sure that both her and Laxus were capable of a great many things neither one of them previously thought possible. To fend off the traitorous thoughts she dried her body, then her hair with the towel, and held aloft the clothing Nina had brought for her. It was a powder blue pixie style dress with a jaggedly cut bottom, plunging neckline and an open back. She slipped it over her head and then fumbled with the string for several long moments before she got frustrated and went in search of help.

Laxus was sitting on the bed when she exited. He looked good in a dark gray suit, black shirt and black tie. His shoulders filled out the jacket nicely though he looked like he'd rather be wearing anything else. His eyes fell on her and his expression turned from bored and miserable to hot in a breath.

"I think I need your help," Mira said into the quiet room.

Laxus raised a brow. "With?"

"My dress," she said and was hit with a fuzzy memory of a very different night, when she was in very little clothing asking for his help getting _out of_ a dress. She was watching him carefully so she was able to see the moment he remembered that as well. "Doing it up, I mean," she clarified when she saw him warring with himself.

His face smoothed and he nodded. "Sure, come here."

Mira crossed the room and stood in front of him. "You look nice." She fussed with the collar of his suit, not because it needed to be straightened but because she liked the feel of him under her hands. "Maybe you should dress up more often.

Laxus caught her wrist and pulled her near. "Or not." He seized her mouth in a brisk kiss that had her cheeks pink and her fingers tightening on his lapel.

"Maybe—" Mira began when he pulled away.

"No." He squeezed her hip and turned her around.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Mira protested.

"Sure I do," Laxus shot back, "Because I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh yeah?"

He touched the back of her thigh and she shivered. "Yes." He slid all the way up her skirt to the place where her hip swelled. Mira was carefully still under his hands. He caressed between her legs, teasing himself but not quite able to stop. Mira was just shifting to spread her legs wider when he pulled away. He took his hand out of her skirt and found the ropes at her back. He threaded them carefully through silver rimmed eyelets and crisscrossed the string up to the middle of her back. He tightened it like a corset and imagined taking the dress off instead. It would be so much more satisfying. He made a bow, smoothed the back of her dress, then leaned away before he couldn't.

Mira turned to face him, her expression was a mixture of frustration and arousal. Somewhere deep in his subconscious he was glad to see her like that—it was nice to know that he seemingly got under her skin just as badly as she was under his.

"That was kind of mean," Mira said in a husky voice.

He twisted his lips to the left in half a smile. "Misery loves company."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, avoiding the question. "You look good, Mira." _Too good for Julian York._ "Be careful tonight, alright?"

"You'll be there," she replied.

"Yeah, I will be, but I won't be able to do much, so just…" he wanted to tell her not to touch him, not to lead him on, not to kiss him or lean into him or flirt like she had been doing before but the words were dead on his tongue. "Just be careful," he finished.

She touched his cheek gently. "Sure. Don't worry about me."

He did, but there wasn't much sense telling her that.

"Where do you think Natalie is?" Mira asked suddenly. "Usually it's her that sits with Julian when he has 'guests' in, and it's always her that comes to see me before…"

Laxus shoved a worried hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "I don't know."

Mira fixed his hair for him with cool fingers and silently reprimanded herself for indirectly bringing up Sienna. "Let's go see what he wants, okay?" Hopefully that would offer some distraction.

Laxus nodded and let her go.

* * *

It was close to 11:30 when they finally managed to get into Julian's lounge. The man was leaning forward in his high backed chair over a long coffee table where he crushed up some fine white powder. Laxus looked at it warily; he didn't need anyone to tell him it was Magicfire. His chest felt horribly hollow, his tongue cotton dry. He gave pause but Mira moved confidently through the private room as if she'd done so many times before.

Laxus watched Julian collect all of the mashed powder into a neat line, roll a 100 dollar bill, then snort the whole thing in one go. He sat up, sniffed once more, then pinched his nose and closed his eyes. The effects were immediate. A light magical breeze twisted through the room, grabbing at Mira's dress, Laxus' suit, and the black drapes that hid the stage. It was gone in a moment, but when Julian opened his eyes they were slightly unfocused. "There she is. And our boy Laxus. Come here, Mira."

Mira smiled in a way that Laxus knew had to be fake but looked so real that he had to look away while she closed the space and plunked herself right down on his lap.

"That's a good girl." He grabbed her by the hip and pulled her in close. "Has Laxus been taking good care of you?"

"Sure," Mira replied. "He's been sweet, just like Natalie said." Julian's fingers tightened on her hip at the mention of the brunette.

"Good." He looked at Laxus carefully. "Looks like you're feeling better. Didn't have a very good night, I hear."

That was one way to put it. "I've had better," Laxus replied.

Julian nodded and went digging through his coat pocket. He pulled out a bright silver gun. Laxus stiffened and glanced at Mira. She had her eye on the gun and on Julian but she didn't make any move to get up, not yet. "Next time I tell you to do something," Julian said slowly, "I want you to do it the way I ask. I don't do mistakes, Laxus, but last night you almost changed that for me. I would hate to have to enforce my rules." Though he didn't come right out and say, _next time I tell you to put a bullet in someone's head, bloody well do it or I'll make good on my threat and hurt Mira,_ Laxus got the message well enough.

"We clear?" Julian asked.

He tasted bile in his throat. "Crystal."

Julian nodded. "Good." He handed over the gun.

Laxus was reluctant to take it. As soon as he touched the cold metal he was nearly swallowed by a vicious flashback of Sienna rising from the floorboards. He swallowed tightly to keep himself together. "Where's Natalie?" He had to start getting something useful out of her soon or else he was going to go mad.

"She's taking some time for herself," Julian said coolly. "She'll be back when she's ready. If you want, I can send Nina up to you tonight, she's quite good—"

"That's fine," Laxus rushed to say.

Julian raised a brow.

 _Fit in better._ "I just mean, Natalie and I got along really well." He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. Julian's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Not too well, I hope."

 _Julian won't let him love me._ Laxus thought he understood, but what kind of fucked up guy was he? He loaned her out to spy, to get people hooked, to draw them in and see what made them tick, but if they got too close he was suddenly jealous?

"I just…" he fumbled, trying to recover. "Like brunettes—prefer them." He didn't look at Mira when he said it, though if looks could kill he was pretty sure he'd be very, very dead.

"Maybe I can send Romy up a little later," Julian said carefully. "I managed to fix up that Magicfire, maybe you can try it again."

Laxus squeezed the handgrip of the gun and felt his mouth moving. "Sure." He didn't want another girl up in his room, not really, but he said yes anyway, _for the job_. That's what he told himself. It felt mostly true.

Julian relaxed. "Until Natalie is feeling better."

"Right."

"I have people coming in soon, why don't you go watch the door, Laxus? There won't be many, five in total, but they're not all people I trust. Especially Nolan."

"Then why invite them over?" Mira asked. Nolan was the name of the man that was supposed to come to Noir the night she was shot, but he didn't show. She listened carefully for Julian's answer.

She was disappointed when he simply said, "Business, love," but she couldn't really complain, she was again in the best seat in the house, thanks to Natalie's absence. It that meant that she got a chance to hear all the dirty secrets Julian and his pals shared.

"You just want me to stand at the door?" Laxus asked.

"Outside until they arrive. I'd like a little privacy for a few minutes," Julian responded.

Laxus opened his mouth to protest and Mira glared at him. _Don't say a word,_ is what that look meant. And, _trust me._ Of course he trusted her, it was Julian that was the issue.

"Remember what we talked about, following orders?" Julian hissed. He no longer looked high, in fact he looked furious and on the verge of violence.

Laxus felt dirty when he said, "I'll just be out here if you need me, Mira." Fuck Julian.

Mira gave him a carefree smile. _I got this._

It was hard turning away, but he managed somehow.

* * *

 **I would write more but… I'm tired. Sorry. Excitement is coming soon, I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'd like to make you happy, Mira." Julian brushed her hair back from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. When he smiled Mira could see the very beginnings of crow's feet at the corner of his eye but that didn't make him less handsome—if anything he was the kind of man that got better with age, but even snakes were beautiful in their own right. Pretty didn't mean good; nothing truer had ever been said about Julian York.

Mira played with his short salt and pepper hair and ignored the way her heart went pat, pat, pat with trepidation. This was the man that had ordered Laxus to kill Sienna. He was a drug lord and a manipulator. The depth of illegal activity that went on in his hotels and casinos probably couldn't even all be catalogued. She hated him but said, "I'd like that," with a most convincing and beatific smile.

"Do you really want to be a famous singer?" He dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. She was sensitive enough she didn't have to fake the shiver that rolled her skin. He squeezed her side and pulled her closer.

Mira wanted to pull away but was careful to seem interested. "I like singing for you and I'm really happy here. I don't think being famous is everything."

"Even after the attack?" He touched her shoulder and skimmed his fingers over her arm all the way down to the place he had cut her skin. The wound was only slightly raised and red. It barely hurt at all.

"Yes. Thank you for giving me guards." She smoothed his suit much like she had Laxus' and tried not to think of the dragon slayer out in the hall. What was he thinking? Did he want to come in? It had cost him something to walk away, she just hoped the price wasn't too steep.

Julian cupped her cheek and pulled her close so her forehead was resting against his. "I thought it was you, Mira."

"Me?"

There was a somber look in his eyes. "I thought it was you who was sneaking around trying to get some dirt on me."

Her heart beat hard for a new reason. She hoped he couldn't feel it though her skin. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're new, mostly. You kept pushing Natalie away, you pushed me away. How could I trust you when I didn't know the kind of girl you were? And then there was that business with your old guild."

She breathed deeply; Julian smelled like cologne and soap. "You don't feel like that anymore?"

His mouth hovered over hers; their breaths mingled. "Come to my room tonight."

She stiffened. _Come to my room_. It didn't escape her notice that it wasn't an answer but a request. Her immediate response was no. The word was on her tongue and it must have been on her face too because Julian's expression went from placid to sharp as a predator's while he waited for her rejection. _If you say no, everything will be over_. It might be her walking to the end of the pier next. Maybe even Laxus would take her, not that she thought he would ever hurt her _._

She bit her cheek and weighed her options. _You don't have to sleep with him._

 _Oh no? And what exactly do you think he wants to do in there? Have a tea party?_ She argued viciously back and forth with herself, utterly torn. She tried consoling herself by wondering what she might she find in his personal room. Something, to be sure. This could be good. And it could be bad. _You're okay. You can handle him._ She'd figure something out. "I'd like that." It didn't sound like her voice.

Julian gave her a quirked smile then leaned forward and kissed her, a light brushing of his lips. "Natalie said you were just shy. I'm glad you're finally warming up to us here."

Mira made herself curl into him. "Will she be there tonight?"

"Maybe, if she's feeling better." He played his hand idly over her back, stalling on the bow Laxus had tied in her dress. She worried for a second that he was going to try to undo it, but then the hesitation passed and he kept moving.

"What's wrong with her?" She knew she was prying, toeing the line, but she was rewarded for her efforts.

"I had to deliver some hard news. Sienna was the one sneaking around on me, so she had to go. Natalie was... upset."

"She liked Sienna," Mira reasoned.

"She likes a lot of things," Julian said flippantly. "She'll get over it."

Maybe. Maybe not.

"I think I can make her feel better." She felt brazen and brave and filthy all at the same time. _Act the part._ It was easy because she wanted to see Natalie to make sure she was okay. Maybe there was another reason there too, but she decided not to inspect it. Some insights were better left to the dark.

Julian smiled for real and rubbed her thigh, sliding just under her dress. Mira waited for him to venture higher but he didn't. "You're a nice girl, Mira. We're lucky to have found someone like you."

She smiled in what she hoped was a modest manner. "You're too kind."

He didn't reply, just found her mouth again.

* * *

Laxus stood in the hall and stewed. He could hear the muffled sounds of voices from inside the lounge and then a wet noise that could only be kissing-which in itself was gross enough, but the fact that it was _Mira_ kissinghim... It made Laxus furious but he dredged up his best poker face and wore it for anyone approaching.

There was only one figure moving through the casino. A girl. He had a second of panic when he ludicrously thought that it was Sienna, but then she moved closer and he realized with a start that it was Natalie. She didn't look composed as she normally did. In fact, she looked downright disheveled. She hardly wore clothes-only one of Julian's dress shirts, open to the middle of her chest so he could see the soft swell of her breasts. Her feet were bare and sank into the giving carpet with every step she took. Every time she moved, the hem of the shirt rode high on her thigh. It took a long time for him to draw his eyes away from her body and realize that she was holding something: A shining silver gun, much like the one he had on his person. He instinctively tucked his hand into his pocket. He fingered the cold metal and wondered if she was going to try to shoot him, if Eli had told her what he did.

"Natalie." He didn't know how to greet her. Her hazel eyes focused on him; she looked out of it, stoned and shaking. When she didn't immediately level the gun, Laxus tried reason. He held out his hand. "Natalie give me that." Just like in his dream, only the girl was different. _Do you want to see what's on the inside_?

Her chin warbled. "Move Laxus." She was close enough now that he could see the tip of her nose was red as if she'd been crying though her eyes were long since dry. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll move when you give me that gun." Mira was in that room, and for the time being he still needed Julian alive; there was no way she was getting past him.

She shivered violently. "I can't."

Laxus tried for patience. "Yes, you definitely can. Whatever you're thinking just stop because you're going to regret anything you do right now."

Natalie shook her head. "I have to do this, he hurt her."

 _I hurt her_. He couldn't say it. "You're messed up right now, Natalie. You're high. Just trust me. Give me the gun."

She was close enough to touch now. "It doesn't matter if I'm stoned. I loved her and Julian knew that!"

Laxus winced at the volume of her voice. What would Julian do if he saw her out here toting a gun loaded with a bullet intended for his head? Nothing great. "Please Natalie." He took a chance and touched her arm. "You don't really want to do this, you're not a killer." _I am_.

"You don't know that." But she looked uncertain, as if she were just waiting for someone to talk her out of it.

"Of course I do." A killer knows a killer. "Now give it to me before you do something you'll regret."

Laxus ran his hand down her arm to the place she kept the gun. It was held loosely without much conviction. Griswold had been right, she wasn't much of a trigger puller. He worked it from her grasp.

She let him take it but said, "He's going to kill me." Her teeth chattered, either because she was freezing, scared or far too high. Maybe all three.

"Why would Julian kill you?" This probably wasn't a great conversation to have outside Julian's lounge but Laxus hoped Mira had him distracted enough that he couldn't hear them.

"You're going to tell him what I d-d-did." She hiccoughed. "He's going to kill me and I didn't even—"

Laxus sighed. "You're keeping a couple secrets of mine, right?"

She blinked at him with wide doe eyes as if she didn't understand the question.

He answered for her. "Yes, Natalie, the answer is yes."

"I guess," she said finally.

"Then," he tucked the gun into his empty pocket. "I think this can stay between us. Just," he grabbed her shoulders and ducked to meet her eyes for emphasis, "don't try again, okay?" Who knows what Julian would do to her if he found out?

"But Sienna-"

 _Sienna_.

He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Stop Natalie. We can't have this conversation here. Come to my room after—we do need to talk." Would Julian let her? But it didn't matter—he had to speak to her and he needed privacy to do so; the hallway definitely didn't count.

"Hey," he shook her lightly when she didn't make any move to agree. "You need to come see me after, alright?" Finally she nodded stiltedly. "Good. Go back to your room, Natalie, try to relax. Everything is going to be okay." Because he was good at comforting, right? It was a pathetic attempt, one that came out unnaturally, especially while he lived with the knowledge that it was he that had hurt Sienna. Maybe he'd tell her. Maybe not. Why hadn't Julian said it was him? Because he had given the order even if Laxus pulled the trigger?

He had been in this place for weeks and he still didn't understand the way Julian York worked.

"You're really not going to tell him?" Her voice was whisper quiet.

"I promise." A promise should be worth something, even in this twisted place. Her chin warbled again before she came in and hugged him around the waist. She felt fragile and small there. For a second Laxus did nothing but then gradually he remembered what a person was supposed to do when someone wanted comfort. He rubbed her back lightly then pulled away. "Hurry up, don't let him see you here like that, alright?" Julian didn't like his girls rumpled, and he'd have too many questions that Laxus didn't have a good answer to.

Natalie turned on her heel and disappeared without another word. She flitted down a corridor just was the door at the end opened and Terri moved through guiding a tall man wearing a suit black as night. His face reminded Laxus of a mastiff's, droopy and wrinkled, though he by no means looked like someone to be trifled with. His eyes were hard, his mouth a thin, mean line. Behind him exited a dark woman in a short golden dress that shimmered in the casino light. She smoked a long cigarette and smiled brightly when their eyes met. Behind her was a girl of no more than 15, with golden ringlets and a red mouth. There were two others that brought up the rear, a man Julian's age with a thick beard, round glasses and a long, mahogany cane and a younger man, only a few years older than Laxus, with short green hair and onyx eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Dreyar, Mr. York's guests have arrived," Terri said when she came closer.

Laxus nodded, turned and knocked on the door. There came the sound of shuffling, some light murmurs, and then Mira was there pulling back the door. Her hair, which had fallen in soft ringlets around her shoulders earlier that night, was now slightly askew. Her lips swollen and her dress needed to be pulled higher. Laxus tried to ignore the hot poker of fury that seared his chest when he imagined how she got that way.

"Everyone is here?" Mira asked. Laxus nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak.

She pulled back the door and invited everyone in with a scripted smile. Laxus got the impression that Julian had told her how to act and what to do, because she greeted every single one of them graciously, said goodbye to Terri, then waited for Laxus to come into the room with a kind of measured patience that didn't come naturally. He moved past her, took up his sentry by the door and watched as everyone filed in and sat in the offered seats-a new couch had been moved into the room, one that wrapped around the table Julian had been snorting Magicfire from and now there were glasses for drinks. A woman came from the shadows sporting a dark bottle of wine. She opened it right there and poured everyone but Laxus a glass.

Mira sat right back down on Julian's lap and sipped on a glass of strong, rich wine. Laxus crossed his arms firmly over his chest and tuned into the conversation.

"Thank you everyone for coming," Julian started.

"Is this place safe, Julian?" The man with the mastiff-like face asked.

Julian frowned. "It's safer than Innisfil's streets for certain, Nolan." He sounded annoyed.

"Really? Because I heard that you had a shooting here the evening I was supposed to arrive. I hope the two weren't related." Nolan didn't look particularly concerned even if they were.

Julian however looked miffed. "That raises all kinds of questions for me, don't you think? Why didn't you show, old friend? One might think you actually had foreknowledge of the attack."

The dark woman spoke up. "Is this the moll that was shot?"

Mira glowered and prepped a comeback.

"Mirajane is one of Noir's singers, _not_ a moll, Dee," Julian clarified before Mira could say anything.

"That's a pity. She's a pretty thing, isn't she? I would buy her services for the night," Dee replied. "I'd pay you well for her."

"Does she dance?" the man with the glasses asked.

"I'm more interested in knowing if she strips," green hair added. "Remember those girls you had in here once, Julian? The real slutty ones? They were—"

"Where is Natalie?" the girl with the ringlets interjected.

"Enough." Julian's voice was sharp. "I didn't invite you here to talk about my newest employee _or_ Natalie for that matter."

"But you did want to show her off," Nolan said blandly. "I hear you're a powerful mage, Miss Mira."

Mira took a large gulp of her wine to buy time before she had to answer.

Julian sucked on a tooth and said, "And I wonder who told you that, Nolan? I don't recall making that public knowledge."

"Huh," Nolan replied. "Can't imagine where I'd hear that from. Lucky guess, I suppose."

Julian squeezed Mira's hip tight. He was annoyed—she didn't need to look at him to see that. "Can we get to business?"

The man with the green hair sat back with his wine. "Yeah. I have some place to be, so I'd like this to go kinda quick, you know?"

"Eloquent as always, Raff," Dee replied.

"You know me, sugar."

"Don't call me sugar," she replied shortly.

" _Anyway_ ," Julian said. "I wanted to tell you all that before the attack the other evening, I had a report from one of my casinos—Blue Moon. Someone tried to break in when they closed the building for the night."

Laxus remembered sitting in Gomorrah's bar and watching Julian and Mira rising from Noir. Had that been the night in question? He had seemed pretty miffed then.

"That's kind of bold," said the golden haired girl.

"There was a time no one would ever try to cross you, Julian," the man with the glasses said. "Could be you're losing your edge."

Mira watched Julian bite his cheek hard to tone back a sharp response. "The person was a coward," he said finally. "They couldn't even be bothered to make and appearance themselves, they used a corpse to do their dirty work."

"A corpse?" Dee questioned.

"Like the one that shot the moll—oh, the _entertainer_ ," Nolan corrected.

"I'm not a whore," Mira snapped. "I'm a singer."

"You're sitting on Julian's lap like a whore," Raff said. He leaned back and tapped his knee. "I bet if I offered you a spot here you'd come and take it. What's your price? Everyone has one."

Mira's skin roiled with power and annoyance. She gave him the darkest look she could muster but he only laughed. With some effort she breathed deeply and shrugged it off, though she didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that Laxus was seething. She could feel his hate from where she sat.

"Laxus," Julian said suddenly.

Laxus startled from his violent daydream. "Yeah."

"I think Mr. Efren has overstayed his welcome. Take him out of my casino and teach him some manners, will you?"

"Gladly." Laxus wasn't reserved about the violence he felt; he wanted to lay into the man and Julian was all but giving him the green light.

"Hey," Raff put his hands in the air. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just playing around."

"You're undermining me, and disrespecting one of my girls," Julian said. "This isn't the first time it's happened but it will be the last.

"Who gives a fuck about the girls? You have a new one every day," Raff said with a flippant smile, as if he thought Julian was joking, Mira knew he wasn't by the dangerous ring in his voice. He could be intimidating all on his own.

"You're out of the building on Juniper—"

Raff whinged. "Come on, Julian, you don't mean that—that place has been making good money under my management—"

The air felt suddenly heavy with a strange kind of magic. "Shut up and get out."

"Jules—"

Julian all but growled. "I don't give a _fuck_ how you leave Noir, Raff—dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me—but I suspect it might mean a little more to you if you woke up tomorrow morning." He leaned forward around Mira. "I want to be crystal clear, the only reason you don't have a fucking bullet between your eyes is because me and your father go way back. I've been generous, I've been understanding, but I've put up with more than enough. Get your shit out of the building. I'll send Eli over tomorrow when I decide what to do with you."

"Can't we talk about—"

"Get him out of here, Laxus," Julian ordered.

Laxus crossed the room in two steps and grabbed Raff by the upper arm. He wasn't super keen on the order but he was all too happy to do as Julian asked if it meant that he had a chance to knock Raff around a bit. When the man resisted Laxus balled his hand into a tight fist and dug it into his kidneys. He buckled and groaned loudly but closed his mouth. Laxus hauled him from the room.

Mira watched them go with a sense of unease. She wanted to tell Laxus to let him go but she couldn't.

"Are you going to kill him?" the blonde girl asked.

Julian considered her. "What do you think I should do, Fiona?"

"You'd kill him if you were smart," she replied. "He's going to cause you trouble otherwise."

"My thoughts exactly," Julian said.

"Why are you taking advice from a child?" the man with the glasses asked.

"Because, Morgan, a man that doesn't listen to his partners is foolish, don't you think?" Julian's tone was icy. "Fiona has a unique insight."

"I can only gather impressions," Fiona replied.

"Divination in any form is a useful kind of magic." Julian rubbed his thumb over Mira's knuckles. "Your particular skill is good for finding sneaks."

"I suppose it is," Fiona agreed.

Mira wanted to shift uncomfortably but she made herself stay perfectly still. What kind of impressions could Fiona gather?

"Maybe you could tell me, Fiona, are there any traitors close to me?"

Fiona looked at Mira when she answered, though her expression was bland. "Several."

From her place on his lap, Mira heard when Julian's breath quickened. "Who?"

She twisted a ringlet around one of her fingers. "You know I can't see that, just that it's someone you trust. I guess you should be careful."

Julian looked at Nolan. "I guess."

"This is nonsense. Is there any important reason you called us here?" Dee asked.

Julian sat back. "I want you to double security on your buildings. It's obvious this person wants something from me. They keep trying to cripple me. Blue Moon is a big operation—not as big as Gomorrah, but still, it makes a lot of money. I don't imagine that they're just going to give up."

"Done and done," Morgan said. "If that's all…" he rose and tossed back the rest of his wine. "Thank you for the invitation, it was a pleasure to see you again as always."

Julian tapped Mira on the rump to make her rise. She unfolded herself and took a step away so he could get to his feet. Julian offered Morgan his hand and clapped the man on the back. "Make sure to tell me of any… unusual behaviour."

"Of course." Morgan left.

Nolan rose next and gave Julian the same treatment. "I will double security in the Fox." Mira cataloged all the names away to report to Laxus. Obviously there were things going on in those casino's that were important to Julian—maybe that was where he refined his drugs?

"Keep an eye out for rats," Julian said. Nolan nodded and left the way Morgan did. It was only Dee and Fiona with them now.

"So," Dee stood and approached Mira. "Why you?"

"Why me what?" Mira asked.

Dee circled her. "Why did they attack you? It was you they shot, right? I hear the man was aiming right for you." She poked Mira in the chest where the bullet would have landed.

"She's a mage," Fiona spoke up. "She uses… a dark kind of magic."

Mira fought the urge to cross her hands over her breasts. She felt transparent with Fiona seeing far more than she had planned on exposing.

"Lots of people are mages," Dee said. "Even if you were powerful—which I haven't seen any evidence of—I would still wonder why they felt the need to shoot you in particular."

"To get to me," Julian replied steadily.

"You think it's a personal attack," Dee reasoned. "Whoever is doing this is close to you."

Julian shot Mira a sideways look. "It would seem."

"That's unlucky, but I guess there are a lot of people that want your position, Julian. It's hard being top dog." She tapped his arm. "I'll double security." She moved towards the door, Fiona on her heels. "And Julian," she paused. "I'd keep an eye on Morgan and Nolan. I don't know if either one can be trusted."

"Your opinion is always valuable, thank you, Dee." Julian waved them on. When the door had closed he sighed and grabbed a glass of wine. "Terribly boring, no?"

Yes and no—she knew a lot more now than she did before, though she wasn't going to advertise that. "It was fine." She fluttered her lashes and smiled to make herself seem airheaded and bland.

She determined that it worked when Julian gave her a patronizing look. "Natalie hates it too, though I do appreciate you coming in."

"Why did you ask me?" she questioned. Not that she wasn't glad that he had, she was just surprised.

"If it was one of them that betrayed me—which is a very likely scenario—I wanted to show them that we were better than ever. Appearances are everything in this game, Mira." Didn't she know it? "I had to show them that I wasn't afraid."

She didn't know how she felt about being used like that.

The door opened and Laxus came back in. His suit was a little rumpled and there was a smear of red on his lip. Mira's heart jumped into her throat. "What happened?"

Laxus touched his lip with his tongue and tasted the blood there. He wiped it off with one swollen-knuckled hand. "Nothing."

Nothing sure looked like something.

"Did he end up walking out?" Julian asked idly.

"Kind of," Laxus replied. Crawled was more of the word for it. He ignored the way Mira's eyes burned into his skin.

Julian saw only a loyal employee. "Good stuff, kid. We're done for the night—you can go back to your room and I'll send Romy up like I promised."

Laxus' stomach felt heavy.

"Come on, Mira," Julian started leading her away. Mira barely glanced at Laxus though she felt sick for a multitude of reasons.

"Where are you going?" Laxus felt his mouth move without his permission.

"That's kind of personal," Julian replied, "And I prefer employees that don't ask very many questions."

Laxus tried to catch Mira's eye but she looked carefully ahead, cold and detached. She was a much better actor than he was. Or maybe she really just saw the real him and was disappointed.

He bit his tongue hard enough to break skin. The door opened and closed, swallowing the pair. He stood there motionless for an untold amount of time. When he found the dexterity to shake himself free, Mira and Julian were long gone.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes! I did edit, but there always seems to be _something_. Thanks for reading and happy Halloween!**


	18. Chapter 18

Julian led the way through the halls with sure steps. Mira kept pace, all too aware of the hand pressing into her back. It hurt to leave Laxus in that room, but she consoled herself with the thought that she'd see him again, and soon. She ignored the way her heart beat too hard and her palms sweated. She felt like she was walking to the gallows, but she kept on.

Julian took a right and left the black corridors behind. Ahead of her was glittering gold walls inlaid with black swirls. It looked like real gold and real obsidian, not paint. Mira touched the wall as she passed; it was rough under her fingers, raised and bumpy. The place smelled like cinnamon incense. She breathed shallowly through her nose.

"Are you nervous?" Julian asked.

"Nervous?" She repeated. Yes. "No."

"You shouldn't be, Mira. I'll take care of you, as long as you're genuine." Julian stroked her back. She wanted to pull out of his grasp and beat him unconscious. She didn't.

Julian stopped in front of a dark wood door. He pressed his hand into it and it opened by magic. He stepped in first. Mira followed.

Inside the room looked much like hers, but on the wall were glass tanks full of aquatic creatures. Exotic fish flashed in ruby waters, their scales bright in the dim light.

"Is that Scarlet Lake water?" Mira asked.

"Yes," Julian replied shortly. He closed the door behind Mira. She felt the air dampen with magic as it resealed itself. She wondered if she pulled at the handle if it would open for her, or if she was stuck here until Julian thought it was a good time for her to leave.

Julian shrugged out of his suit jacket, slung it over a high-backed chair, and then pulled at his tie. "What did you think of my friends?"

Not much. "Are you really going to kill that man Raff?"

He shrugged. "If I don't then he'll think he can get away with that kind of behavior. Did you like the way he treated you?"

"Of course not." She didn't have to think about that answer.

He shrugged.

"It's a rough business you have here, Julian." Mira deposited herself in one of the chairs and crossed her legs. She glanced at the tanks long enough to see a fish swim by sporting a maw full of bony teeth.

Julian walked to the opposite end of the room and grabbed a bottle of some dark alcohol from a tall stand. He took two of the highball glasses from its side and brought them back to Mira. He handed her a glass, pulled the stopper off of the bottle then filled both glasses to the brim. "Does it bother you?"

She was less honest then she could have been when she said, "Maybe a little."

Julian pursed his lips. "I forget not everyone is like Natalie. She is usually indifferent."

"So…" she prodded, "She and Sienna were close?"

Julian shrugged and took a drink; Mira copied his movements. "Sienna has been here for a few months. She started in Gomorrah but when Natalie saw her sing there, she demanded that she be brought in here. I like to keep my girls happy, so I obliged." He looked miffed when he said it. Mira imagined he regretted the decision. "I guess she was a very good actress because she fooled Natalie into believing she cared about her. I told her not to get too attached, but that's what she does." Julian finished his glass. He set it down beside Mira then stood behind her. She tensed when he came in close enough she could feel his body heat. He gathered her hair together and moved it aside, then started rubbing her shoulders.

Mira tried to relax. "How long has Natalie been here?"

"You're awfully curious, aren't you?" he moved to her neck. His hands felt strong around her throat. Mira felt her magic pressing against her skin, on high alert just in case he decided to try something.

"Just wondering."

A door closed down the hall. Julian pulled one hand away and straightened. Mira turned to follow his line of sight. The girl in question came out of a long hallway. She was in a violently red dress that was so thin, it was all but see-through. Mira could see her hard nipples pressing into the fabric as it clung to her body. Natalie met Mira's eyes; she looked like she wanted to stall but then kept on. Her expression was somber, but she was no less sultry for it. Her hair fell in soft ringlets and reflected in the light when she walked.

"Natalie, I'm glad to see you're looking better," Julian greeted.

She moved like a cat, lithe and graceful. "Yes."

"Did you dress up just for me?" He caught her hip and pulled her in close.

Natalie pressed both hands against his chest and fingered the button there. "I thought I was going to see Laxus tonight?"

"Romy is going over."

"Romy?" Natalie repeated. Her voice sounded sharp.

"Yeah." Julian watched her carefully. "Is that a problem?"

She bit her lips together but shook her head. "Just… last time she wasn't very nice to Eli."

"Eli asked to be hurt, if you recall," Julian replied.

Mira straightened. "Why would he ask to be hurt?"

"Romy likes… to play rough," Natalie explained. "Whips, chains. Handcuffs."

Mira swallowed, remembering the woman she saw her first night in Noir and tried not to think about Laxus with her. She wanted to leave; it should be her with Laxus. She cursed herself for agreeing to this.

Julian crossed the room. "Join us, Natalie." He grabbed another glass and brought it back for her. "I think Mira would enjoy your company."

Natalie looked like she was going to refuse, but then her expression smoothed and she accepted the glass. "Of course." He filled it for her and dropped a kiss to her mouth. Natalie took the drink back in one swig, then came to stand in front of Mira. When Mira only looked up at her, she quirked her mouth into a gentle smile, leaned down and kissed her. Her mouth was warm and soft and insistent. She slid her hands between Mira's thighs and gently pushed her legs apart so she could get nearer. Mira was reluctant to let her in close; she was all too aware of Julian's eyes on them.

"Just relax," Natalie said lightly against her mouth, but her fingers squeezed Mira's bicep in a very unrelaxed manner. She was trying to communicate something, but Mira couldn't tell what. "Trust me."

 _Trust me._ She felt sick with unease but kissed her back.

* * *

Laxus took the elevator to the third floor. His thoughts were churning. Mira was with Julian. Mira _left_ with him. She had barely looked at Laxus when she exited. Did she want to be there? _No._ Then why would she go?

He rubbed his palms on his pants to wipe off the dampness. He felt like a kid again, insecure, out of his depth. Uneasy. He felt twitchy, too. His skin itched, his chest felt hollow. He refused to think of why. _I'm okay._ Maybe.

He thrust open his door, intent upon getting into the shower and forgetting about all this, but there was someone in there waiting for him. He paused and took in the girl that leaned over the island counter. She wore a skirt so short that when she leaned like that, he could see her dark red thong. She straightened and turned. Her skin was a dark olive, her eyes a lively green. She was in a black corset that had her breasts all but spilling out of the top, and a pair of leather boots with a stiletto heel.

His palms sweated more.

"What took you so long?" She had a husky voice thick with a lilting accent. She crossed the room on those knife-like heels. Her hips swayed when she walked, her breasts bounced gently.

Laxus tightened his hold on the doorknob and scoured his brain for words. "Romy, right?"

"Very good, Laxus. Julian says you like brunettes."

"Uh…" he laughed nervously and tried to think of a way to get rid of her.

"Let me help you unwind after your night." She was close enough that she could grab his hand. Her fingers played over his bruised knuckles. The touch hurt; he winced. "Do you prefer to be gentle, or rough?" She guided his hand to her hip.

Laxus' heart beat harder.

 _Get rid of her._

"I don't know if I'm feeling this tonight."

Romy reached out and ran her fingers over his shoulder. "Do you not think I'm beautiful?" She came in close enough she could feel exactly what he thought of her and her too-little clothes. She cupped between his legs. "I don't know if that's the issue."

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. Romy squeezed her fingers. "Is there another woman you'd prefer to spend your evening with?"

He wished she was Mira.

"You can tell me." She walked her fingers up his chest to his chin and skimmed his jaw with one long fingernail.

Anything he said would only cause trouble for him, Mira or Natalie. Julian was already suspicious of his relationship with both women. "Just tired," he lied.

She smiled and uncurled his fingers from the doorknob. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling pretty generous. All you have to do is lay down." She closed the door. It slammed with a kind of finality that had Laxus both resigned, excited and disgusted with himself. Where was Mira? _We all have demons. I'll make sure you don't get lost in them_. He felt plenty lost.

Romy led him straight to the bed. Candles flickered on the nightstands on either side of the large mattress, illuminating the white satin ties threaded around the wrought iron headboard and footboard.

Laxus looked at them nervously. "What are those for?"

She smiled brightly. "For fun." She sat him down on the bed and turned to the nightstand where she had a small pile of white pills. She plucked one up and brought it to his lips.

Laxus looked at it nervously, fighting off the wave of light-headedness that crashed over him. "I can't—" Last time almost killed him.

"Julian fixed it. I promise. I've already tried it." She threaded her fingers through his hair and stepped in closer so her breasts were all but in his face. She smelled like leather and some floral shampoo. Laxus' breath came faster. "Here." She dropped it into her mouth and leaned in so she could press her tongue against his lips. Laxus was reluctant to open for her, but as soon as the dissolving pill hit his lips it didn't seem to matter. His body absorbed it quickly. The world melted, that hollow void that had been expanding in his chest felt full, and a coldness swept through his body. His skin changed, hardened for a flash then was his again. He was afraid of the coming hallucination, though his mind was too slow to register _why_. He blinked and the room glowed. The candle's flames bounced happily. Romy smiled down at him. For a second, her mouth was too wide, and her hair was too red, but then the illusion eased and she glittered like dark gold. She worked the jacket from his shoulders, threw it to the floor, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands were fire on his sensitive skin. She eased him back on the bed. "Lie down."

He didn't remember doing what she asked, but the next thing he knew, she was straddling him. Her short skirt pulled up high when she spread her legs wide over his body. She leaned forward, grabbed his arm, and tied his wrist to the bed with that satin tie. Laxus tipped his head back to watch her work. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him to resist, but he felt too slow. She had his other hand tied before he could even formulate a word of protest. She shimmied down and rocked over his groin. The pressure had his eyes flitting closed. Then she was moving again, lifting herself up and turning so she could tie down his ankles as well. When she came back, she leaned over his waist and nipped his side with sharp teeth. Laxus drew in a breath. "Maybe I'll be gentle at first." She mused as she fingered the edge of his pants. "Just until we get to know each other." She flicked her tongue over his hip.

Laxus lifted his head up enough to watch her move over the hard bulge in his pants. She nipped him there too. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing while the world spun.

* * *

Natalie's fingers pulled at the bow Laxus had tied earlier. Mira stiffened when it came loose. _How far are you going to go?_ Natalie slid her fingers into Mira's dress and pulled it down so her breasts spilled out. Mira wrapped her hands around her chest and pulled back, feeling entirely too exposed.

Natalie gazed at her. "Don't be shy."

Mira tossed a look to where Julian sat on the bed. His eyes looked glazed. He took another sip of that amber liquid and swallowed slowly. He rubbed over the front of his pants while he watched them.

Mira shook her head. Enough was enough. She tried to push the brunette back.

Natalie gave her a panicked look. "Just a bit more." The words were barely a whisper.

 _Just a bit more_ what?

"Trust me."

But how much could she really trust Natalie? She didn't want to be in here anymore.

Julian rose from the bed and started pulling at his belt. Natalie shot a look at him, one that wasn't pleased and wasn't full of want as Mira had expected.

Mira watched with a rapt sort of attention while Julian pulled himself out of his pants. She looked away when he was finally free. Natalie rose, grabbed the bottle of alcohol and filled his glass again.

"Here love. Drink this while I show Mira how you like to be treated."

Julian smiled and accepted the glass. "You're too good to me, Natalie."

"I know." She rose on tiptoe and kissed his lips. Then she was crouching low.

Julian tossed back the alcohol then found Mira's eyes. "Come here, Mira." He lifted his hand to usher her forward. She blinked at him for a long second, thinking of the most eloquent way to tell him to go fuck himself. Natalie took him into her mouth. His eyes drooped closed.

And then he was falling backwards. He hit the ground heavily.

Mira straightened, a surprised gasp on her lips. Natalie turned to face her. She looked completely unfazed. "Help me get him up on the bed."

Mira shook her head. "What happened?"

"I drugged him," she said blandly.

 _"What_?"

"I didn't want to be with him tonight, so I drugged him," Natalie repeated. She rose and kicked his shin dispassionately. "That's what you get, you bastard."

"Natalie," Mira pulled her dress up around her breasts again. "He's going to know that you drugged him."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But I think the last thing he'll remember is me sucking him off. We're going to have to come back here before he wakes up so he doesn't get suspicious, but with any luck, he'll think we spent the night together."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved Julian?"

"Love is ephemeral," Natalie replied shortly. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"What?" She looked at the man sprawled against the floor. He was flaccid now and breathing shallowly.

"Are. You. Going. To. Tell. On. Me?" She said it slowly as if Mira needed extra care when being spoken to.

Mira wondered if it was a trick, but judging by the fierce look on Natalie's face she would say not. "No."

"Good. You weren't supposed to be here, Mira. I'm glad he didn't give you the first glass—that's where the drug was. I was worried when I saw you here." She ducked down around Julian's legs and started hauling at his pants.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked. She stood and fumbled with the string at her back.

"I'm making it convincing," she replied. "If he wakes up before we get back, he'll still think that he didn't get cheated out of a fuck."

Mira's brow prickled with sweat. "Where are we going?"

"To talk to Laxus," she replied shortly. "Well, I'm going. You can come if you want, or you can stay here with this pompous ass. It's up to you." She got his pants the rest of the way down around his ankles and tossed them to the floor.

"I'm coming," Mira replied. So much for looking around Julian's room, but maybe this worked out better.

Natalie smiled. It was a fierce, toothy thing. She looked wild in that moment, angry and feeling righteous. "Good. Looks like we have a few more secrets, love. Look at us, bonding." Noir was full of too many secrets. She came over and started pulling at the strings of Mira's dress, tightening them. "Help me pick him up and take off his shirt, then we can put him on the bed."

When she pulled away, Mira did as she asked. She grabbed Julian around the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. He was heavy. His head lolled back loosely and rested against her shoulder. His mouth was slack and slightly opened. "What did you give him?"

"A sedative mixed with some Silver oil. He's flying high right now, I'm sure." Natalie crouched down, straddled Julian's legs, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She worked it from his shoulders. His chest was full of small, thin scars. "What are those?"

"Anti-magic lacrima's he's had inserted to his body."

And that explained why her magic didn't work on him. Mira frowned. "Paranoid, isn't he?"

Natalie laughed. "Mira, I just drugged him. I thought about shooting him earlier tonight. Don't you think maybe he should be paranoid?"

And her and Laxus were trying to bring his empire down around his ears. "Yeah, maybe." She smiled despite herself.

"On the count of three, help me lift him." Natalie moved down to his feet. Mira kept her eyes on the brunette, not wanting to look at Julian's naked body. "One, two, three." Together they hauled him into the air and staggered over to the bed. Mira thought about slipping into her Satan soul to make things easier, but then he was already on the bed. Natalie arranged his limbs in such a way that looked more natural, then stooped and kissed his mouth. "You're a fucking bastard." But the kiss was tender. Ephemeral or not, Mira thought she still loved him.

"Let's go." Natalie pulled back, weaved her fingers through Mira's, and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to say again a huge thank you to everyone reviewing. You keep me going, especially when I reach this part of the story and don't have much drive. It happens every time. Sigh.**


	19. Chapter 19

Laxus thought he heard the sounds of crackling flames beside his head, but when he twisted back to see, there were only candles flicking out an orange light, not a raging fire. He focused on the flames and felt like he was being swallowed whole. A slow pain against his stomach brought him away from the fire. There was a girl leaning over him. Romy. Her name was Romy. In her hand was a tall candle. She tipped it upside down over his chest to empty out the hot liquid, then slid her fingers through the rapidly cooling wax. Every time she did that it hurt, but then she would rub her hands over the front of his pants and he'd feel good.

He lifted his head to watch her; he felt heavy and confused and chalked it up to the drugs. Romy's smile was as hard as metal. The leather of her corset shone in the fire light. Her features twisted, shaping her into a new girl, first Natalie, then Mira. He held onto the Mira hallucination as best as he could and wished the takeover mage was actually there.

"Do you want to call me Mira?" Romy whispered. It was then he realized he had been saying her name. He sewed his mouth closed.

Romy laughed. "You're bad, Laxus, fantasizing about Julian's girl."

Bad. That described how he was feeling perfectly.

"Julian was worried about Natalie, but maybe he should be worried about her, huh?" Her fingers swirled on his bare chest. Distantly Laxus thought he should say something to discredit her view, but his head was slow. "I thought there was someone else you were thinking about." She shimmied higher and bit his neck. The sensation went past the point of pleasure and into the realm of pain. He winced and grunted, then tried to pull back from her. The world shifted again and he imagined his skin pulling away. His throat was punctured. He was bleeding out.

"You're fine," Romy whispered. "I didn't even break the skin. You're just tripping."

Laxus tried to hang onto her words. _I'm fine_. After a second he believed them. Mira's Magicfire wasn't nice to him.

"We'll do some Silver next, maybe you'll do better with it." When she sat up straight her pelvis dug into his. He had been losing his erection when he thought he was bleeding to death, but now that the threat had seemingly passed, he became aware of her body. She was warm and rocked teasingly. "That's a good boy." She reached to the nightstand and grabbed a small pipe.

 _That's not a good idea,_ he thought, but he felt like his tongue was stapled to the roof of his mouth.

Romy lit her pipe and inhaled, then leaned down and kissed him. When her tongue prodded his lips apart she breathed into his mouth. Laxus breathed mostly because he was too high to be disagreeable. The effect was almost immediate, his head spun faster.

Romy put the pipe back on the nightstand then leaned back and pulled her skirt high. She spread her legs wide, nudged aside that scrap of red fabric, and started working on herself while she gently rocked over his body.

Laxus flexed his hands in their ties. He wanted to arch into her and he wanted to be free. "Untie me." He didn't know what he'd do once he was able to move again. Maybe he'd kick her out, maybe not.

Romy smiled and laughed lightly. "No." Her breathing got heavier. Laxus watched her finger herself, unable to look away.

A knock sounding on the door had them both startling. Romy turned and frowned. "Expecting someone, Laxus?"

He could barely find the breath to say "No." What if It was Mira? He didn't want her to see him like this. But then again, he wanted so desperately for it to be her that he almost didn't mind.

Romy sighed and shimmied off of him. "Don't move." She snickered because he was still spread eagle and tied to the bed. She squeezed his erection one final time then sashayed to the door, pulling down her skirt as she went. Laxus lifted his head as best he could to watch the exchange. He could hardly see anything - his vision was blurry, the light was low, and Romy filled the doorway.

"What—" her voice sounded high and surprised.

Laxus tensed.

There came a shuffling noise and then a wet sort of sound. Sputtering. The door handle slipped from her hand and Romy slid to the ground. The hairs on Laxus' neck stood on end, his skin crawled.

"Gods," said a deep, familiar voice. A figure moved in the doorway. It stooped, grabbed Romy up around the waist, and threw her over its shoulder. Laxus strained to see who it was. He saw a flash of violent red and pale skin. His heart beat so hard it hurt. There were two people outside of his room.

Laxus' breath came hard. "Romy?"

"Come on," that deep voice said again.

Sienna glanced into the room before she turned on her heel. When her eyes met Laxus' they were twin moonstones, blank and unseeing.

* * *

The door was open. Mira blinked at it for a breath and felt something sick like fear twist in her chest.

"Hm," Natalie said when she saw what Mira did. She didn't hesitate, just walked inside. Mira hurried after her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't Laxus strung up to the bed and shaking. He turned gray eyes upon her and blanched.

"Laxus," Mira hurried over and started pulling at the ties.

Natalie was slower. She closed and locked the door before she appeared at Mira's side. "Where's Romy?"

Laxus blinked at her blankly.

"There was a girl in here, Laxus," Natalie said patiently. "Where is she?"

When he didn't immediately respond Mira asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Natalie reached over Laxus' head and plucked a golden pipe up from the nightstand. "They were doing Silver. No wonder he's dopy." She smiled lightly. "If Romy isn't here then she won't be missing this." She searched for a lighter. "Do you remember what you wanted to talk to me about, Laxus?" She looked at him pityingly, as if she didn't expect him to say anything comprehensible.

Mira got one tie undone. His wrist was a little red, but he was otherwise okay.

"About…" he looked like he was trying really hard to remember. Mira's heart beat hard. She still didn't know how much she could trust Natalie. She hoped that whatever Laxus was about to say wasn't going to be anything that would get them a one way ticket to the bottom of Scarlet Lake.

"About?" Natalie found a lighter and struck it.

"About…" Laxus stumbled, trying to remember. It was right there… right _there_ , but he couldn't grasp it.

Natalie rolled her head on her shoulders and looked at Mira. "Maybe you should make sure that door's locked, Mira, love. If Romy comes back I don't want her interrupting." She puffed on the pipe and took in a deep breath.

"Natalie, he's really messed up," Mira said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know who's not nearly messed up enough? Me," Natalie replied sharply. "I've had a really shitty day, so I'd like to try to enjoy the rest of whatever I can, the way I want. Either go check the door or go back to Julian, I don't care, but I'm staying here and smoking this."

Mira huffed and argued with herself, but in the end she knew she wasn't going to just leave Natalie with Laxus. She rose and locked the door with the chain.

Laxus reached for Natalie. He grabbed her shoulder with his one free hand and brought her close so he could look into her eyes. "Julian. I… wanted to talk about Julian."

Natalie snorted. "You're out of luck, lover. That's the last person I want to talk about."

"I need to know…"

"Laxus," Mira said sharply. She came back again and started working on the ties at his feet.

He ignored her. Even though there was a sense of urgency prodding through the fog of his head, he was still struggling to grasp onto concepts, ideas, thoughts. Even his memory was fuzzy. There was something important… about a girl. Romy. Something… where was she?

"Whatever it is, it can probably wait," Natalie replied. "Just give me a night, okay?"

"But…"

"Just one night for fun, Laxus. I promise whatever burning question you have, I'll answer it for you tomorrow. I swear." She crossed her fingers over her heart.

That sweet smoke filled the room. Mira breathed shallowly, though that didn't help very much. She wondered how Laxus was feeling. He had stopped vibrating and some colour was returning to his skin, though his eyes were still too wide. _Something scared him_ , she thought, but what?

"Do you remember where Romy went?" Natalie tried again. "If she comes back she'll probably have something to say." She made a face like she didn't like the girl very much.

Laxus' eyes cleared for a second. "Sienna is dead."

Natalie winced. She looked like she had been jabbed with something hot and painful. She rolled over the pain with some effort. "Yeah, she's gone."

He stared at the door. Mira rubbed his leg gently. Her hands felt disjointed, but she enjoyed the way he felt and the way his face smoothed when he looked at her.

Laxus met her eyes and asked, "Am I hallucinating?"

"What do you think you're hallucinating, sweetie?" Natalie asked. She touched his chest lightly;

Laxus shivered. "Mira."

"I'm real," Mira assured, though with every passing second she felt more like a girl made from smoke and fantasy than blood and bone. She was so disoriented that she could barely focus. Natalie was placing the pipe back down on the dresser and grabbing Laxus' hand. Mira watched as she made him touch her breasts. He was slow to respond but finally squeezed her gently. He kept his eyes on Mira and tried to reach for her with his other hand, but it was still tied to the bed. He looked at it in confusion.

Mira walked on stiff legs to the side of the bed and pulled at the final bow holding him down. As soon as his hand was free, Laxus grabbed for her. He pulled her up onto the bed and into his side. "I don't want to be lost."

She blinked at him, not understanding. Laxus looked like he wanted to add something else, but then he just pulled her down and kissed her like a starving man. Mira let herself melt into him. She forgot about Natalie until the girl was pulling at the strings of her dress. She didn't protest when the fabric came loose and Laxus touched her hungrily, she didn't feel awkward when he bullied the clothes down to her waist, she didn't even mind when he managed to get to his knees and lay her down under him. His hands were clumsy when he touched between her legs, but it still felt good. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, each touch of his mouth sending shivers over her body. Then Natalie was there, capturing her mouth. She had shucked off her thin red dress so now she was only in a tight black thong. She pushed Laxus down by the shoulder to between Mira's legs while she kissed the takeover mage. Mira arched and whined, a hot sound that both Natalie and Laxus enjoyed. Mira grasped weakly at Natalie's arm and threaded her fingers through Laxus' hair. Natalie nipped her lip and made her grab her breast instead. Mira fumbled clumsily with the smooth skin until she found Natalie's hard nipple, then she pinched lightly until the girl cooed and writhed closer. When Natalie finally pulled away she pushed Laxus back too. He went reluctantly, but was much more susceptible to the idea when she started pulling at his pants.

Mira saw what she was doing and sat up. She brushed Natalie's hands aside and did the work for her, undoing his pants until she could reach her hand inside and feel how hard he was. Laxus cupped her face and kissed her until she was dizzy and breathless. He pulled away and Natalie was there. His head spun. Mira ducked down low and took him into her mouth just as Natalie made him gather her in his hands again. He rubbed the peaks of her breasts lightly while Mira moved up and down.

Laxus wondered, _Is this real?_ The room tilted and swayed. Natalie moaned; his voice joined hers. Mira breathed heavily.

Natalie touched his face and made him look at her. "Is she good, Laxus?"

 _Is she good? Mira._ The only thing that came out of his mouth was, "I think I'm dying."

She grabbed his wrist again and placed his hands between her legs. She was moist with excitement. "What a beautiful way to die."

Laxus grabbed Mira's silken ropes of hair with his other hand. He couldn't agree more. The darkness in his memories faded.

Another tap at the door had him stiffening. An ugly feeling pushed against his mind. Mira stalled but didn't take her mouth away. Her tongue drew circles on his body, clouding his thoughts.

"Maybe that's Romy," Natalie whispered.

 _Romy._

"I'll take care of it." She rose and grabbed for her dress. When Mira tried to sit back, Natalie touched the back of her head and pushed her forward again. "Keep going, love. He's liking it."

But when Mira looked into Laxus' face he seemed torn and unsettled. "The door—"

"Sh." Natalie kissed him then shimmied into her dress. Laxus looked back over his shoulder while she answered the door. Mira still worked him over. Every few seconds he'd have to close his eyes and ride out a hot wave of pleasure. It was distracting, especially when she grabbed his hips and took him deep into her throat.

The door opened.

 _Romy fell._

Natalie filled the doorway.

 _Someone hurt her._

She spoke in a low voice to the visitor. She turned back and looked at Laxus and Mira. "I think they'll be okay for a while on their own." She said something else Laxus didn't catch. She grabbed whoever waited outside and pulled him just into the doorway. Laxus met Eli's gaze and had a moment of confusion. What was he doing there? He watched the man glance at Mira. She barely even noticed his presence, she was too enthralled with Laxus. His eyes slid closed again.

He opened them a second later when cool hands touched his face. He looked into Natalie's hazel eyes. "I have to take care of something, Laxus, me and Eli. Be good—be nice to Mira, okay? I'll come back for her. Don't open the door for anyone. I'll lock it on my way out—I have a key." She kissed him lightly then grabbed for Mira. She reluctantly came off of Laxus' body. "Did you get that, sweetie? I'll be back for you." She grabbed Mira's breasts and kissed her too. "You're hard to leave."

"Come on, Natalie," Eli encouraged.

Mira finally noticed their audience. She tried to wrap her arms around her chest, but Laxus grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in close before she could even make a move. He seized her mouth. Neither one of them heard the door close.

* * *

It wasn't until sometime later that Laxus started to come down. Mira was sprawled under him limply, her hair spread out like a silver cloud. She was shiny and pale. When she felt him staring at her she opened her eyes. They were two deep pools of blue, bottomless and captivating. She was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. The fact that she was really there, spread out and damp with sweat was mind-blowing.

"What is it?" her voice was hoarse from her frantic cries.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and thought of all the things he wanted to say but didn't have the words for. "I want to stay like this."

"I… I think Natalie said she was coming back." Mira ran her fingers through his hair.

He shivered and his face clouded. "Romy—"

Mira frowned. "I don't want to talk about that." She didn't like coming in to see him like that, tied down for some other girl.

"Someone came to the door."

"Eli," she supplied.

He shook his head. "Someone—before. They took her."

Mira sat up straighter. "They took her? What do you mean?"

He rubbed his temples. "I saw her. I saw Sienna."

Mira touched his cheek and brought his face up so he could look at her. "You saw her? Alive?"

He took in a breath then shook his head. "No. She was dead."

Mira bit her lip and ignored the pain that bloomed with his words. She wished he didn't look like that, lost and guilty. "I think you were hallucinating, Laxus. You guys… you did a lot of drugs." She scolded herself for not being there.

"I don't know." Maybe that was it, but it didn't feel right.

"Trust me, okay? I don't think it was her." Of course she didn't really know, how could she? She wasn't there. "I should have been with you, I'm sorry." She kissed his temple.

Laxus brushed back her hair from her forehead. His hands shook ever so slightly. His muscles were weak and the magic in his system felt depleted, as it did every time he took Silver. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"It's okay." She kissed him. He closed his eyes and tried to believe her words.

* * *

…So, hey! I feel a bit guilty for pushing this, but—As some of you who have been following me for a while already know, I'm writing a book. Well, I've written a book. I'm publishing a book, to be more exact. Anyway, I wanted to push my Facebook page to anyone who may want to follow me or order the E-book when it comes out. I've even done a reading of the prologue to post to YouTube, so if you're curious, you can find the link to my Facebook page on my profile here, as well as the link to my YouTube video. Give'er a watch-you'd make my day :)

That's all.

-Freyja.


	20. Chapter 20

Mira curled under Laxus' arm. He was heavy sprawled over top of her, but she enjoyed the weight of his body and his smell, it reminded her of home and happiness and warmth. She kissed his shoulder gently, drawing him out of a light sleep. He grunted softly and pulled her in nearer.

"I probably have to go soon," she said reluctantly.

"Mmm," Laxus murmured. "Stay."

She chewed on her cheek. "I want to."

"Then do it." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to go."

"Julian... He thinks I'm staying there tonight," she said reluctantly.

Laxus came more awake. His expression turned from relaxed to pinched in a breath. He remembered the way Mira looked at him earlier that night as she left Julian's lounge. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and focused on her. "Mira, about earlier, with that guy—" He was going to apologize, but then he discovered he wasn't sorry.

She touched his cheek. "Do you feel guilty?"

Guilty? He searched himself and found he didn't feel as guilty as he could. "I don't like who I am in this place. It's easy to justify doing terrible things." He hadn't meant for all those words to come out.

"I love who you are, Laxus." She said it simply, candidly, and effortlessly.

His breath snagged as he tried to determine whether or not she meant she loved him, like, was in love with him, or if she just liked the person he was. He searched her face but it didn't offer any insights. "Why did you leave with Julian?" He hadn't meant to ask that, either. _You sound like a needy idiot._ He wanted to staple his mouth closed.

Mira rubbed her temples. "I thought I could learn something for us in his room, but all I got from that was that he and Natalie are really fucked up. She drugged him to come here."

Laxus screwed up his face. "Really?"

Mira nodded. When she thought of it, she almost felt sick with worry. What if when they came back, Julian was awake? What if he started asking them where they went? What were they supposed to say? Would he punish Natalie—and what did punishment entail? Would he kill her? Or would he really just go on thinking that he had a good night, like Natalie thought? "Yeah. If he remembers… He's going to be mad when he wakes up. He thinks we just…" She blushed and trailed off. She didn't want to talk to Laxus about that.

Laxus studied her strained expression. His mouth was moving without his permission. "...did you and Julian...?"

"Did I sleep with him?" Mira supplied half-heartedly.

Laxus imagined her blinking up at Julian York like this, with glossy eyes, tangled hair, and pinked cheeks. It almost crippled him. _You have more important things to think about_. "Forget it," he said. "I don't want to know."

"I didn't," she offered.

He was selfishly relieved, but didn't know if she was just lying to make him feel better. "It doesn't matter, Mira. Not while we're here. As long as you're not doing anything you don't want to." He kissed the corner of her eye.

"Of course not." But she could tell that it mattered just a little. She lied to him and said his escapades with other girls didn't bug her either, but that wasn't true. She felt surprisingly jealous when she realized that Julian was sending another girl to his room. "What are we doing, Laxus?" She asked finally.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her cautiously.

Mira strummed up her courage. "After this. You and me." Her heart beat too hard. She tried to keep the nervousness from her voice, but it was difficult.

"I..." He hadn't really thought of it. "What's wrong with this?"

"Doing this exclusively?" She pressed.

He couldn't imagine ever not wanting the person he woke beside to be Mira, she was all he thought about lately, but the idea of being roped in with one woman wasn't one he'd entertained very often. Things worked the way they worked—so why would he want to change it? But then he looked at her, at her swollen lips, small nose, high cheekbones and spun hair, and thought he understood—he could love her. Maybe he already did. The thought terrified him.

When he didn't reply she said, "It's alright, forget I said anything." She seemed to deflate.

He sensed her pulling back and panicked. "I like this, Mira." He may have been frightened by his revelation, but that didn't mean he wanted to drive her away. He thought he'd drown without her, especially here in Noir. It would be easy to fall apart.

She looked at him from under her lashes and admitted, "I don't know if I can be like these girls, Laxus."

"I don't want you to be," he replied unsteadily. "I…" He tried to gather his thoughts. "You're all I think about." He felt his neck trying to heat and pushed back the embarrassment. "I don't want you to think that you need to be like them, Mira—I like you as you are."

"You like this life." She touched his cheek when she said it. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

He pulled out of her grasp and flopped to his back, then stared at the ceiling and contemplated her words. He liked the life. The excess? Sure. The girls, why not? If he was going to be honest, he even liked losing himself; the drugs were terrifying but liberating—it was the worst possible combination, but one that was as addictive as it was harrowing. But did he enjoy it enough to let this thing with him and Mira dissolve? The answer was simple. Eventually he said, "Not more than I like this—whatever we have."

She sat up on her elbow and leaned over him while she searched his eyes for the level of his sincerity. He kind of looked fuzzy, as if he was still slowly spiraling from his high, but he seemed mostly cognizant. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He felt like his skin was being peeled back, like she was looking inside and seeing all the things he didn't particularly want to expose. Mira gave him a gentle, heartbreaking smile, one that had his mind emptying of everything that wasn't her. He definitely had it bad. When did that happen?

She laid a kiss to his mouth. "We weren't supposed to be doing this stuff, huh?" They weren't supposed to be getting involved, they weren't supposed to be sneaking around to be together, they weren't supposed to be trading kisses and swapping secrets. It was going to find them trouble, for sure.

"No." He ran his hands over her arms to her shoulders; her skin was bare and smooth.

"I'm glad that we are." Mira pressed into his chest and felt his heart beating hard under his ribs.

Laxus wanted to pull away, to put a little more distance between them, if only because he didn't know how to respond. Instead he said, "Me, too."

"Are you scared?" He looked petrified. Mira didn't imagine that he often put himself forward like this.

 _Terrified._ "No." He kissed her slowly, striving for control again. Mira relaxed into him as he hoped. He kissed her until she was dizzy and breathless, until she was grasping his shoulders and wrapping her leg over his hips, until she sighed. When that happened, he kissed her further, to the point where her sighs became uneven. Laxus caught her lip between his teeth and nipped her a touch too hard. Mira hissed, but as soon as he let go and the pain faded, she felt hot all over.

"Are you tired?" Laxus wondered. He still felt fragmented and rough, but with every passing second he was more and more himself.

Mira ran her hands over his body and played in the place his hip dipped into a V. "Maybe not too tired." She was a little sleepy, but she didn't think she'd ever say no to him.

Laxus brushed her hair back and kissed her neck while her hands explored down his side. Every time her fingers skated lower, he got a little harder, breathed a little heavier. She didn't stop until she was softly tickling the length of him teasingly. His eyes closed. Mira wriggled closer under his bulk so he was pressing against her leg. His skin was hot. Laxus scraped his teeth over her throat then came back for her mouth. He slid his tongue between her lips, drinking her down. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him atop of her properly. He hovered just at her opening. She arched into him and rocked gently. Laxus groaned. He wanted to slip inside of her, knowing that she would be warm and wet already, but he wanted to see her writhing even more. He dragged his fingers gently over her side, stopping to pinch the raised peak of her breast. When Mira whimpered his body throbbed. He pushed against her, not quite able to help himself. She moaned again. Laxus swallowed and made himself pull back so he could get his fingers in place instead. Mira sucked in a sharp breath when he gently caressed her body. She shook faintly, especially when his fingers slid inside. He moved slowly so he could build to a gradual crescendo. Mira whimpered. He couldn't tell if she loved the slowness or hated it. Maybe both. He kept it up.

Mira grasped his shoulders and pulled him in close so there was barely a breath of space between them. She found his earlobe and bit it. She wanted more. "Faster." But Laxus kept up his pace. Mira's skin tingled. "Please, Laxus."

He licked over her shoulder and kept doing what he wanted. She shook and cooed, her breath panted. "But you sound like you like this." Her nails bit into his shoulders. "Are you going to tell me otherwise?"

She couldn't formulate a response.

He backed away so he was on his knees, then grabbed Mira by the leg with his free hand and pulled her in close, lifting her up so her hips were arched. When she tried to close her legs, he forced them wider. He pushed hard into her behind and imagined sliding inside of her while she orgasmed. He had to fight hard for patience; it would be easy to make her come right now, she pleaded with every breath, whispered his name in a strangled voice. He watched her grasp at her breasts and play with them herself for just that little bit extra. He was hit with a wave of desire. "You're so fucking hot, Mira."

She didn't hear him. Her eyes were closed, her head was tipped back in ecstasy. He finally gave her what she wanted. He leaned down, captured her mouth, and moved his hand faster. He gripped her hip with bruising intensity, uncaring if he left a mark. Mira found his hair and pulled on it hard. She bucked and then she was crying out and writhing. He pulled his fingers out, positioned himself, and then plunged inside. Mira cried out again. He sat up straight, grabbed her hips, and gently thrust into her. She reached for any part of him she could grasp and ended up with his forearms. She held him tightly while he worked her up into another frenzy. She wanted to close her eyes, but she wanted to watch him too.

Laxus met her eyes and almost stalled. The look she gave him was intense and full of tons of things he was sure he didn't understand. _I love who you are._ He imagined himself asking, "Do you love me?" but in the end he couldn't find the breath or the courage. He gave into inhibition and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mira yawned hugely. She felt totally used up and spent. Laxus was again collapsed over her. He was a little heavy for this to be comfortable, but she couldn't imagine asking him to move. They were going to have to though, and sooner rather than later. She wondered where Natalie went; she had been gone for a long time. "You don't think anything happened to Natalie, do you?"

Laxus was hit with a sharp memory. He pushed himself off Mira just enough that he could look into her face. "Mira," any of the remaining Magicfire and Silver in his veins was rapidly diminishing.

"What is it?"

"Someone took Romy." And he was here, laying like a vegetable. He didn't even try to stop it. _You were tied up_ , he thought, but that wasn't a good excuse. He could have gotten out if he really wanted. _You were too high to care._ That seemed more likely. Guilt washed over him. He sat up straight.

Mira shivered in his absence. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to doubt him, but she saw the drugs on the nightstand.

"Of course I am." He remembered seeing Sienna. Her moon-like eyes. Dead eyes. What was she doing there?

"I think maybe she just…" Mira paused and tried to think of something believable.

"She didn't 'just' _anything._ She's _gone_ ," Laxus insisted. "Vanished." Like a ghost.

"Why would someone just come and take her?" Mira reasoned.

"Not someone, Sienna." He felt stupid for pressing the point. The dead weren't supposed to walk. _But Logan did_.

"Why would they just leave you, Laxus?" she tried again.

He shook his head. He didn't know. "I have to try to find her."

She was about to tell him not to, but then she saw the franticness in his eyes. "We'll go together."

"No," he said immediately.

"Pardon?"

Laxus deflated. "Mira, someone took Romy. What if they're targeting Julian's girls and they think you fit the bill? You've already been shot at once, you have to be careful."

"I'll be fine," she said.

Regardless of what she thought, he was stubborn. "No way."

"Laxus—"

"This is still my job," he snapped harshly. "I call the shots and I say No. Way. Stay out of it until we figure out who's playing games." They were hardly games. The person was out for blood.

Mira gave him a dark look that he ignored. "Can't we—"

"Talk about it? No." He got up and went searching for his pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was high and pinched.

Laxus sighed. "Natalie is going to be here soon, right?" It was almost 5 in the morning.

Mira licked her lips. "I—I hope so." She prayed nothing happened to her.

"I'll walk you guys back."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said immediately.

"If you think you two are just going to take yourselves, you're dreaming. Either you stay here or you let me bring you back." He liked the idea of her staying there, but that would raise a lot of questions. "Julian's going to expect you to be there in the morning, right?"

Mira sucked on a tooth. "Yeah."

He wished it wasn't that way. "Then get dressed, Mira—if we're going to play the part, let's do it right."

Mira paused and looked at him again. "I can handle anyone that comes for me." She was stronger than she'd ever been.

"Just humor me." He'd still feel better if he took her there himself.

Mira sighed. "Don't go wandering around by yourself after."

Laxus didn't reply.

"Promise me," Mira ground out.

"I—"

"The next word out of your mouth better be, 'promise'. We'll search for Romy together tomorrow, okay? Maybe she's not even gone." Mira felt hopeful.

Laxus let out a breath. "Fine."

"And," Mira added, "I don't know what you were going to say earlier tonight, but I don't think you should ask Natalie about Julian, not yet."

"She's my best lead," he replied in a deadpan voice.

"She's mad at Julian," Mira agreed, "And she might tell us what we want to know, but I don't know, Laxus. She's in love with him—she might just be mourning right now. Let's give it a few days, okay? Feel out the situation."

"The situation is shit," he told her bluntly. "This place is falling apart and I don't want to be here when it collapses." He wanted to be far, far away.

"Just a little longer." Mira grabbed her blue pixie dress and pulled it over her head. "Please."

Laxus sighed and came to her. He turned her around with two hands on either one of her shoulders and started working on the thread. "This isn't a very practical dress."

"It's not supposed to be practical," Mira replied steadily. "It's supposed to look good."

It did. "It looks better off." He tried to be snippy, as if that would make things better. The world was falling apart, things were happening outside of his control, and all he wanted to do was lay down and spin.

Mira ignored the jibe.

Footsteps paused outside the door. A key scraped into the lock. Laxus tensed. He imagined that it wasn't Natalie out there, but maybe Sienna, or Julian, or one of Julian's men, or a stranger, a faceless man wielding a gun and aiming at Mira. Magic pooled in his hand as he readied to lay waste to whoever was beyond the barrier, but when the door popped open, only Natalie stood there. Her long brown hair was an utter mess, her dress was torn and her lipstick was rubbed off one side of her mouth. Her eyes were red-rimmed as if she were very, very high, but she smiled.

"Come on, Mira. It's time to go back, before my love wakes up and realizes we were bad girls." Natalie held out her hand.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked. She sort of teetered and swayed.

"Never better." Natalie urged Mira out. Mira reached for Laxus' hand and squeezed it. Natalie saw. "No time for that now, you have to behave. Come on, before we get in trouble."

Laxus grabbed a shirt off the floor and shrugged it over his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natalie asked.

"To walk you back," Laxus replied.

Natalie looked like she was going to protest again, but then she just shrugged. "Fine, whatever. But hurry."

* * *

Noir was so eerily still. If all the rooms were full all the time, why was it such a ghost town?

Laxus watched Mira and Natalie sway ahead of him. Natalie had wrapped her arm around Mira's waist and pulled her tight into her side. He could tell from where he stood, her grasp on the takeover mage's hip was tight, as if she was afraid she'd slip away. _Fragile,_ he thought; Natalie was fragile. She liked Mira, a lot. He thought Mira was wrong, the time to ask Natalie was now, before she forgot the hurt Julian caused her, before she turned her affections for Sienna in a different direction, before she moved on and decided that she wasn't going to be so friendly to him. If Mira didn't want him asking, he'd wait until she wasn't around to press the question. She'd be mad, but it was a risk he'd be willing to take.

 _What if she doesn't want to answer you? What if she tells Julian you're a traitor?_ Well… it seemed like he'd already killed one girl, so why not another? The thought almost had him laughing hysterically, not because it was funny, but because it was so ludicrous and disturbing. _You can't kill her._ But what wouldn't he do to protect the people he cared about?

 _Mira._

 _I love who you are._

He watched the silver hair sway over her smooth shoulders, the swell of her hips, the way she sashayed when she walked.

He would do anything.

Even kill.

Natalie pulled up short in front of a large door. Her shoulders were tense; she looked terrified, but also excited—liberated. She turned back to Laxus, rose on tiptoe, and kissed his mouth lightly. "Thank you for walking us back." Her voice was barely a whisper. She looked back and forth down the hall, then pushed Mira forward. "Kiss her goodnight."

 _We'll get caught_ , was in his head, but the voice was distant. He did his own check down either side, then gathered Mira in close. He kissed her quickly, but hotly. Natalie pushed him back. "That looked nice." She squeezed his bicep, then turned back to Mira. "Let's go, sweetie. Into the lion's den."

Mira's chest tightened with something like fear. _This was a bad idea,_ but it was so late for regrets.

"Go on." Natalie waved Laxus off. He gave Mira one last longing look, then took to the hallway, moving back towards his room. He heard the door open then close again. He waited down the hall for a moment to listen for the sounds of confrontation. When he heard nothing, he started moving again.

* * *

Mira almost collapsed when she entered the room and saw Julian was still sprawled on the bed. He had turned towards the center of the mattress, with his back to the door, but his sides rose and fell as he breathed steadily. He was still out.

Natalie beamed, then pulled her dress over her head. She had lost the black thong somewhere, maybe in Eli's room. "Your turn."

Mira shook her head, but Natalie nodded. "He thinks we had a good time, so off it comes." She moved to Mira's back and started pulling at the strings.

Mira felt uneasy as she worked, but couldn't really refute her words. "I don't want to have sex with him."

Natalie paused. "Don't worry love, Julian isn't much of a morning person." If she thought it was peculiar that Mira was in his room at all, she didn't say anything.

The dress fell away. Natalie came back around Mira's front and took her in with a smile. "You are beautiful, Mira." She kissed her. Natalie tasted like alcohol and drugs and old lipstick; what scared Mira was that she didn't even really mind the flavour.

Natalie led her to the bed, climbed into the middle of the large mattress, then pulled Mira on after. The brunette tucked into Julian's front and waved Mira in close. Mira lay down on her side. Natalie wrapped an arm around her middle and settled in, placing her chin on her shoulder. Her breath was warm when it broke across the takeover mage's chest. Natalie kissed her neck. "Get the light, love." Mira reached and flicked off the bedside lamp. She didn't know if she could ever relax enough to sleep, but she'd try.

* * *

Laxus paused when he opened his door again. There was a note laying on the floor. The fat block letters were written in dark, dark marker.

 _I have what you need. Meet me at the pier tomorrow night, 3 AM. Come alone._


	21. Chapter 21

A light tapping on the door startled Mira out of a fitful slumber. She tried to sit up, but was trapped under Natalie's body. The brunette was slung across her chest with one hand gently cupping her breast. A tanned leg was lifted high to rest over Mira's hips, while long, silken hair was fanned across her middle. The door tapped again. Mira turned her head and saw Julian was already awake. He flipped on the bedside lamp, though it did little to alleviate the darkness; the room hungrily ate the light. He moved stiltedly, grabbing and pulling his pants onto his hips as he went.

The tapping continued.

"I'm coming," Julian said in an aggravated voice. He rubbed his temples as if there was a headache building between his eyes. He pulled back the door to reveal Nina. The blonde looked unashamedly into the room at Natalie and Mira tangled together. "What is it, Nina?" Julian asked shortly when she just stared.

Nina's shoulders were stiff. "It's Jake and Romy. Jake wasn't at his post like you told him, and Romy didn't show up at all this afternoon."

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I sent her over to Laxus last night. Maybe she's still there."

Nina looked uncertain. "I didn't check in his room, but maybe… I'll look."

When she tried to turn away, Julian caught her arm. "I'll go, Nina. Look for Jake; he wasn't supposed to leave last night."

"What do you want me to do if I find him?"

Julian sighed. "If he's not dead?" He seemed to turn over a few options in his head. Finally he said, "I suppose it would be prudent to keep him alive, wouldn't it? Bring him into my office. He better hope he has a damn good excuse."

"Yes sir." She disappeared.

Julian closed the door, rousing Natalie. The brunette groped Mira's breast gently then kissed her shoulder and nuzzled back in. Mira ignored her and kept her eyes trained on Julian as he came back into the room. He bent and picked up a shot glass from the ground. She fought to keep breathing steadily when she realized that she and Natalie hadn't picked it up last night. He lifted the glass to his nose and sniffed. His expression darkened. He glanced at the bed, met Mira's eyes, and all but snarled. He looked furious. "What the fuck is this?"

All sleep drained from Mira's system. "What?" Her voice cracked and came out quieter than she would have liked.

"Don't play dumb. What was in this glass?"

Natalie sucked in a deep breath and came all the way awake. She glanced at Julian, saw what he held, and paled.

Mira's heart beat hard; she strived for calmness when she said, "Alcohol, I think. Whatever we were drinking last night."

Julian came closer. "What else?"

"I—I don't know," she lied. "Nothing."

The muscle on Julian's jaw bulged as he ground his teeth together. "I think you're not a very good liar, Mira."

Natalie pulled away from Mira and blinked bleary eyes at Julian. "What's the matter, love?"

"This sneaky bitch is the matter. She drugged me." He looked back at Mira. "You trying to get a free run of my room? What did you take?" His voice was as sharp as a knife.

Mira flinched. "I didn't take anything." She only wished she had.

Julian clutched the shot glass tightly. "I want to believe you, Mira, but I just don't." A magic swelled from his body. Mira tensed. It felt strong.

"Julian!" Natalie sat up and grabbed his arms with white-knuckled hands. "Please!"

"Be quiet." He tried to shove her off, but Natalie was persistent. She held onto him tightly and put herself between them. "She didn't do anything! You just smoked a lot of Silver with me." Mira wanted to tell her to move but kept her mouth ironed closed.

"Don't lie to me, Natalie, not to protect her," Julian warned.

"I'm not! I swear. I was with her all night, right until we went to sleep, I promise." Natalie looked close to sobbing.

"I said not to lie!" Julian's voice echoed loudly in the cavernous room. Mira's skin prickled as his magic ballooned. She prepared for an attack. Her Satan soul was right there, waiting for her to call it to life.

Natalie started to cry. Her shoulders shook. "You're scaring me, Julian. Please, just trust me. Nothing happened last night—we just had fun, you me and Mira, and then we went to bed." Her voice quavered. "That's all."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie?" She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"To protect her, obviously," Julian said. "You're too soft, Natalie."

Her chin quivered. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt, but I love you, Julian, I wouldn't let anyone betray you, not while I was there. Please." She reached for him again; the movement looked like it cost her something. He looked like he wanted to shrug her off, but he didn't, not yet.

"We can trust you, right, love?" Natalie looked over her shoulder at Mira.

It was then Mira realized that Natalie was a _very_ good actress. She rolled out a lie expertly and manipulated Julian like a pro. Like maybe she had done it before.

"You can trust me," Mira agreed.

"See?" Natalie asked soothingly. "You were just high last night, Julian. You can't start killing all the girls that move through here, no one will want to be with us."

Julian clenched his jaw hard, but the power that was building slowly petered out. "I don't know if I believe you, but maybe I can give you the benefit of the doubt, just this time."

Two large tears leaked out of Natalie's eyes. She let out a sobbing breath, then hugged Julian around the waist. "Thank you."

He was unmoved. He pegged Mira with a hard look. "If I catch wind of you sneaking around, I won't ask any questions—and it won't just be her, Natalie, you'll be on the hook too."

"Y-yes," Natalie said.

"Consider us even for Sienna." Natalie stiffened but Julian didn't notice, just petted her hair with gentle hands while he gave Mira a knowing look—a look that said he didn't trust her, that he was watching for the next time she slipped up. Next time he wouldn't give her a warning. Next time she'd be dead. "You're singing tonight, Mira. I'm opening Noir again. Help her get ready, Natalie, I have to go deal with something."

 _Romy._

Natalie answered for her. "Of course."

Julian went to the closet and pulled out a dark suit, then disappeared into the washroom. The girls sat in silence until the shower came on, then Mira turned to Natalie and asked, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Mira." Natalie still looked upset. Her eyes were watery and wide. "I didn't think..."

"You didn't think he'd know something was up?" Mira hissed harshly.

"I didn't think he'd accuse you. Besides, Silver messes everyone up," she said defensively. "And I was right, he didn't remember."

Mira pushed back her hair from her face and let out a tight breath. "You can't do stuff like that, he'll hurt you if he finds out."

Natalie gave Mira a gentle smile. "It's sweet that you're worried about me."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Mira thought of Sienna, of the haunted look in Laxus' eye. "You should be more careful."

"Julian loves me," Natalie said. "He wouldn't hurt me."

Mira couldn't tell if Natalie really believed that or not, but she definitely didn't.

Natalie grabbed Mira's hand and weaved their fingers together. "You want to go back to your room to get ready? Julian's going to be in the shower for a while."

Mira didn't want to go to Noir at all, but she was stuck. "Yeah."

Natalie got up, grabbed a small silken housecoat from the closet and handed it to Mira. It was as black as night and only fell to the tops of her thighs, but when she shrugged into it, she was glad for what little privacy it offered. Natalie turned and grabbed her own, a teal thing that was more lace than solid fabric. She slipped it on, then went digging through the closet again. "And a dress for tonight." She pulled out a piece of cloth that was white like spring clouds. It was slit down the middle well past the belly button and down the sides, as well, the long cuts widening when they dropped down past the hip. Mira looked at it skeptically and wondered how hard she'd have to try not to fall out of it. Natalie pressed it into her hands and dove back in for a dress herself. She came out with a bronze halter dress emblazoned with gold. "Perfect, come on."

* * *

Mira saw exactly one person on her way back to her room. Laxus stood at his door and stared at the ground. When he heard their approach, he lifted his head up and met Mira's eyes. His hair was askew, stuck up on end and messy, and he needed to shave. There was at least two days' worth of growth on his face, but he didn't look less handsome for it. His shirt was open and his pants were slung low on his hips. Mira tried not to stare at him, but it was hard. She recalled fragmented bits and pieces of their night and wanted to go to him. _I love who you are_. Her heart had ached so much when she said the words; she fretted and wondered what he thought afterwards, if he thought she was telling him she loved him, or if he thought she was just being nice.

"Laxus," Natalie said. She looked down the hallway, back the way they had come. "Julian's on his way."

Laxus pulled his eyes away from Mira and looked at Natalie. "What?" His voice was gravelly, like he needed water. Or coffee.

"He's looking for Romy," Mira added. She didn't like the way he flinched and looked guilty. She wanted to tell him that she was probably just off on a bender somewhere, but she couldn't find the words. And if she wasn't? _You were wrong about Sienna._ But she didn't know that, not for sure. Laxus was high when he said he saw her, just like he was high when Romy disappeared. How reliable was his observation? _Are you really going to play that card?_ But it was the only one she held in her hand.

She watched Laxus' Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "I don't know where she is."

Natalie gave him a sympathetic look. "Just answer his questions as best you can, Laxus." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Julian's in a bad mood today, so just be careful, okay?"

Mira had a vivid imagination; she imagined Julian doing to Laxus as he threatened to do to her. "You don't think he'll…?" she trailed off, unable to finish. She didn't want to think about Laxus dead.

Natalie shook her head. "You'll be fine, just tell him the truth—but Laxus, we weren't here last night, okay? Please don't say anything." She looked scared for real. "Not about Eli, either. Julian will be mad."

Mad would be an understatement.

"I won't say anything," Laxus said. "Secrets, right? You keep mine, I'll keep yours."

Natalie simpered; she was beautiful when she smiled like that, so soft it was ruinous. "Come on, Mira."

Mira held Laxus' eye as she passed until she had to physically turn her head to watch him. Laxus studied her hips as they swayed. The housecoat she wore bounced with each light step she took. The fabric was so thin it hid almost nothing from him. He wanted to grab her and drag her into his room, he wanted to shake her and demand to know what happened after she went back with Natalie last night, he wanted to kiss her until neither one of them could breathe, but mostly he wanted to take her out of there, because Noir wasn't safe. He looked down at the grape-sized splatter of blood that marred the dark flooring. It was almost impossible to see against the carpet, but he had hunkered down and touched the flooring until he found the crusty blood and determined that it was Romy's. Which meant that she was likely dead. _And you were too fucked up to care._ He punched the wall roughly.

Mira looked over her shoulder, a startled expression on her face. Natalie glanced back too, but the look she gave him was more complex. She wrapped her arm through Mira's and guided her into the room before Mira could come back and pepper him with questions. Laxus was glad to see her go, that way he didn't have to look at her and imagine her in Romy's place.

 _Meet me at the pier._ He could have his answers. At what cost? What if it was a set up? He didn't know how the person could blackmail him though, the note was so vague. _Just go tonight, maybe you can take Mira out of here soon._ His guts twisted with nerves.

Laxus sighed and finally turned away from the blood on the floor. His hand ached, still stinging from when he had gotten into it with Raff last night. The abuse of the wall hadn't helped matters, now the skin was cracked and blue with trauma. He slammed the door and went in search of ice.

Conversation had him hesitating outside of Mira's room. He heard Natalie's chiming laugh and Mira's own high, sweet voice. He wanted to go in but in the end he kept walking.

* * *

Mira fussed with the shower water. When it was a good temperature, she shucked off her housecoat and climbed into the large tub. The water pounding out of the faucet was so hot it was almost uncomfortable, but it felt good on her body. She wet her hair and thought of Laxus. She wanted more than anything to turn around and ask him what was wrong, but she hadn't. _You're terrible_. But regardless of whatever bond Laxus and Natalie seemed to have, whatever thin trust stretched between them, she couldn't bring herself to act as she wanted, not until she was certain Natalie wasn't going to betray them.

 _She protected you from Julian this morning._ No need to think about why she _had_ to. Mira frowned. Drugging him seemed like reckless behaviour. _She was mad_. But was that really it? _What if it was all an act? What if her and Julian are trying to smoke out traitors?_ But that didn't feel quite right, either. Maybe everything was exactly as it seemed.

The curtain peeled back. Natalie stepped in, unmindful of any privacy Mira might have wanted. Her skin was bare and smooth except for a bite mark just above her hip. Mira reached out and touched it unthinkingly. Natalie caught her hand and held her wrist. "Careful, it hurts."

Mira pulled out of her grasp. She thought about asking who gave it to her, but in the end, she didn't want to know, just in case it was an answer she didn't like. "What are you doing in here?"

Natalie stepped near enough that she could spider-walk her fingers up Mira's forearm. "I wanted to say thank you for covering for me, and sorry for making you. I promise it won't happen again." She touched her tongue to her bottom lip before she brushed her mouth across Mira's.

Mira took a step back but there wasn't much space to move. Natalie was hard to look away from. She looked a bit like a water wraith, almost ethereal and otherworldly under the pounding spray. Her hazel eyes shone in the dim shower. "Please don't pull away from me, Mira."

Mira cleared her throat. _Send her away_. She knew what she should do, but it didn't exactly meet up with what she wanted. _What's wrong with you?_ How long could she say it was this place, before she started wondering if it was actually her? "Natalie—" But she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know if I understand you." Natalie picked a damp lock of hair off Mira's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Mira's voice was uneven.

Natalie gave her a razor-sharp smile. "Some girls like diamonds, they want to be smothered in fancy things. They hunger for the taste of glamour and waste, rotten furs and murderous rings. They want flattery and filthy pearls. Material girls. Those are most of the ones that come through Noir. There's something different about you though, something I want to touch." Like she could capture the quality and hold it in a glass jar. "You're so…" she searched for the word. "Bright."

Mira laughed nervously. "You're intense, Natalie."

Natalie eased back. "Sorry." She looked lost, like her world was being thrown asunder. "I'm just… messed up, you know? Sorry," she said again and made to exit.

Mira bit her lip uncertainly. _Let her go._ But her mouth was moving. "Wait."

Natalie paused and met Mira's eye.

Mira held out her hand and waited for Natalie to take it. The brunette was uncertain. "I don't need any sympathy."

"You're hurting, Natalie. Everyone needs comfort." Mira tried a smile.

"You're sweet, Mira."

She thought Natalie would still refuse, but the girl came back. When Mira pulled her in for a tight hug, her skin was as cold as ice. She moved them both under the hot spray and stood like that while Natalie shook. Mira couldn't tell if she was crying or not, not with the water pouring over them both, but her heart squeezed all the same.

"Nothing is happening like it should," Natalie said. She squeezed tight and tucked her face into Mira's neck. Her breath was hot.

"What's going on, Natalie?"

Natalie was silent for such a long time, Mira thought she wouldn't answer. Eventually she asked, "Have you ever been in love, Mira?"

She thought of Laxus and wavered.

"Of course you have," Natalie answered for her. "What was it like? Was it sweet, like it's supposed to be?"

 _Sweet_? Not here, not in Noir. It was more wild and harrowing and draining. Consuming. Toxic. And yet, utterly perfect. "It's nothing like it's supposed to be."

Natalie pulled back and looked at Mira. Her cheeks were flushed, her nose was red. "It's sort of ugly, isn't it?"

Mira pressed her lips together and thought about her and Laxus. Maybe it was ugly, but it was also wonderful, too. "That's part of what makes it beautiful."

Natalie's fingers pressed into Mira's back. "Maybe you're right. Will you kiss me, Mira?"

She felt like they'd been down this road before. "You can't replace Sienna with me, Natalie." She said it as gently as possible but still expected Natalie to be furious.

She just looked sad. "Of course not, but I like you, Mira. Should I pretend like I don't?"

Mira warred with herself. It was only a kiss. But Natalie was all messed up. And there was Laxus, she couldn't forget him. There was a whole stack of reasons why she shouldn't, but in the end when Natalie leaned in, Mira didn't push her back.

* * *

Julian didn't bother knocking on Laxus' door when he entered. Laxus looked up from where he sat on the bed staring at the silver barreled gun in his hand.

"If you're going to kill yourself, take it outside," Julian said blandly.

 _Do you want to see what's on the inside?_ Laxus almost choked. "What?" He had been imagining grabbing the gun and doing something about Romy's attacker, not killing himself. He didn't know Romy, not really, not beyond the olive skin, too-red thong and fleeting spurts of pain that was her legacy, but he had been _right there_ , able to do something but not willing. He kept wondering if he'd be so apathetic if it were Mira instead. Maybe. That terrified him.

Julian crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to talk, Laxus." There was movement in the hallway. Laxus tensed. Eli entered and closed the door. His short dark hair stood up on end, his face was waxen, as if he were exhausted. Laxus was hit with a memory: Eli coming into his room and taking Natalie away. Where had they gone?

Eli gave Laxus a warning glare. His jaw looked like it was wired together; there was tension in his shoulders. The expression he wore said all the things he didn't dare speak aloud, namely, _shut the fuck up about last night_.

Laxus had no intention of talking about that.

"So, did you have a nice time last night?" Julian asked.

Laxus' palms started sweating even before he opened his mouth. "I don't remember much." _Ignorance is best,_ he decided, though it did very little to help his guilt.

"Where's Romy, Laxus?" Julian asked bluntly.

He was quiet for a beat, then screwed up his face and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Cute." There was a whining in the floorboards under the bed as Julian's power leaked from his skin. Laxus tensed but didn't move. Julian paced. "How the _fuck_ is it that I put one of my best men out in the hallway to make sure nothing happens in this fucking place, but yet one of my favorite girls just up and walks away? How is that?"

Laxus didn't know if Julian actually wanted an answer or not. He kept his mouth shut.

"What happened Laxus? Did you two get too rough?"

It took a moment for the man's words to sink in, but once they did, Laxus felt sick. "You think I had something to do with this?"

Julian was relentless. "Did you drop her in Scarlet Lake?"

"What?" Sienna pulled herself from the floor in his minds-eye. He fought to keep his breath even. "I'm not—I wouldn't."

"What do you think, Eli?" Julian asked.

Laxus' head suddenly throbbed. He gasped and grabbed his temples, as if that would help. It didn't. His thoughts scrambled as Eli sifted through his mind. Fragments of memories rolled through his head against his will. Kissing Mira that first time, making love to her, grabbing Logan's throat and mangling it out of anger, Sienna, shooting beside her head, grabbing Natalie's hair and fucking her hard. His skin flared red hot with pain at that last. He couldn't hold back the groan that wormed its way out of his mouth. The ache faded ever so slightly. More memories flowed. Griswold. _You're green._ Mira. _I'll help you take Julian down_. The note under his door. _I have what you need. Meet me at the pier tomorrow night, 3 AM. Come alone._

There was nowhere for Laxus to hide, Eli knew everything.

The pain eased, coolness filled its place.

 _I'm dead_ , Laxus thought. _Kill them first._ Electricity flowed through his body, at the ready to do some damage.

"Well?" Julian asked.

"He's clean." Eli looked disgusted with himself when he said it. "He doesn't know what happened to Romy."

Julian looked disappointed. "Motherfucker. I was really hoping it was you, Laxus, then I could just put a fucking bullet there and call it done." He pointed to Laxus' head. "Get up and get dressed, we need to start asking some questions."

 _No more interrogations_. "I—"

Julian gave him a challenging look. The words died on Laxus' tongue as he recalled the last threat Julian made. Would he hurt anyone Laxus had any sort of relationship with? Yes, the answer was yes. The most important thing to Julian York was money.

"Hurry up, Laxus, I'm opening Noir in a few hours and I want to know who thinks they can just walk in here and steal from me."

"Steal?"

"Romy, Laxus, pay attention."

Laxus screwed up his face. "Romy is a girl, not an object to be stolen."

"She's a fucking money maker, and probably dead, so she is what I say she is."

* * *

 **Hey! Is this still okay, or are you guys like W.T.F.? It was never supposed to be this long. In avoiding writing my third book, I've nearly written a novel for you. Apologies for this twisted piece of eh… whatever it is.**


	22. Chapter 22

Mira's heart beat unevenly, her body ached and her lips pulsed. Natalie had her pushed against the shower wall. Her legs were spread, the girl's fingers rubbed that one sweet spot. Her muscles were twitching and a hot ache was rapidly building. She was going to come. Natalie was relentless. One hand cupped her breast and gently plucked her nipple while her mouth was wrapped around the other. She swirled her tongue around the swollen peak, sucking and teasing gasp after gasp from Mira's lips. She was hyper-aware of Natalie's body. She couldn't stop herself from grabbing the girl's hair and then her shoulder. When that wasn't enough, she reached for her generous breasts. Natalie moaned hotly. Her fingers moved faster. Mira was so wet she could hear her excitement over the shower while Natalie worked her. The thought was both embarrassing and exhilarating. She felt swollen between her legs. Her whole body was tightening. Natalie cooed against her when she realized what was happening. The vibration moved through her tongue and into Mira's flesh. She squeezed Natalie too hard to be nice, and came. Natalie moved her fingers from her clit to inside her opening. She brought her screaming into another orgasm.

When Mira just shook, Natalie pulled away from her breast. "You're so beautiful, Mira." She slowly removed her fingers and leaned back. Mira shivered weakly in her absence. Natalie crouched down, flicked her tongue against Mira's slit, and earned another gasp from the takeover mage. She didn't keep going like Mira expected. Instead, she eased herself into the bottom of the tub, leaned back, and spread her legs. Mira watched with a sense of numbness while Natalie stroked herself teasingly. It was captivating to see the girl make herself shake and whimper.

The brunette caught her staring. "Come here, love."

Mira's blood quickened with nerves, but she obeyed. She sank to her knees between Natalie's legs and pressed her hands against the now-warm steel of the tub. Natalie purred and arched into her, so she could rub off Mira's leg. The sensation enticed Mira to moan. She kissed Natalie's parted lips and inhaled her expelled, frantic breaths. Natalie returned the kiss desperately for a few short beats, then she was pushing Mira down by the shoulder.

Mira went gracelessly and stopped at Natalie's breasts, thinking that was what she wanted. She gathered one rock hard nipple onto her tongue, then nibbled the surrounding area lightly. Natalie bucked, ground off Mira's leg again, and gasped, "Lower." Mira hesitated, but Natalie was insistent. She pushed her down, but also scooted higher. Mira found herself kissing her way over Natalie's belly. She carefully avoided the bruised bite mark. The lower she got, the more frantic Natalie became, until she was fisting her hands in Mira's hair and forcing her that bit further.

"Natalie—" Mira protested.

"You _always_ tease me, Mira, I _always_ finish myself. This time you're going to do it for me." Natalie's voice was a harsh whisper over the pounding spray.

A wave of excitement rolled through Mira. "I've never—"

"Just pretend like you're kissing me," the brunette gasped. "Please..."

Mira's breath came faster as she seriously considered Natalie's proposal. She shimmied down a little further. Natalie spread herself wide for Mira's tongue. She was pink and swollen and glistening. Mira grabbed Natalie's thighs uncertainly. The brunette arched. Mira licked her lips then flicked her tongue out to taste the girl. It was kind of bitter and wholly strange, but not unpleasant. Natalie bucked and squeezed her legs tighter, bumping Mira's shoulders. Her hands were back in Mira's damp hair so she could push her mouth tighter against her swollen clit. Mira swirled her tongue and listened for Natalie's hot sighs. The girl's breath snagged, then exploded out of her chest. Mira let out her own moan.

"Put your fingers inside of me," Natalie demanded. Mira did as she asked, slipping first two into her opening, then a third to totally fill her up. Natalie was tight inside; her body pulsed. She was close. She bowed and released Mira so she could weave her hands in her own hair.

Mira looked up her body to watch her writhe. _I'm doing that_ , she thought and was hit with another wave of excitement. She tried harder, sucking and kissing and thrusting inside the girl. She grabbed Natalie's rump and helped lift her higher. The skin there was hot. Her whole body was flushed pink. Every time Mira's tongue moved over her, she cried out, until her gasps filled the room, turned long and ragged, and her body tightened on Mira's fingers. When she came she all but stopped breathing. She shook violently. Mira caressed her twice more then pulled away. Before she could get too far, Natalie sat up, grabbed her, and drew her in for a long, hot kiss. She purred when she tasted herself on Mira's tongue. Mira shivered.

"Thanks, love," Natalie said in a husky voice. "Hurry up now, we're going to be late."

The water was turning cold. Mira pressed her lips together. "Sure." She tried not to feel guilty and ashamed when she got unsteadily to her feet. She wondered what Laxus would say, if he would be jealous. Maybe. She wished she could have brought him into her room, she longed for him. _Tonight_ , she thought, and went about washing her hair as if nothing had happened. Natalie drew back the curtain and left her alone.

* * *

"A suit, Laxus, but make it a dark one." So it didn't stain with blood. Laxus didn't need Julian to say the words to know that's what he meant. "Eli, who was working the east wing last night?"

Eli straightened from where he had been glaring at Laxus. "Trent and Brady."

"Go get them, and bring in Raff, this seems like the kind of stupid shit he'd pull, doesn't it?"

"Sure," Eli agreed. He disappeared, closing the door as he went. Laxus watched him leave and wondered why he didn't say anything about Griswold, the note, Mira… He wanted to follow the man. What if he went after Mira while he and Julian were just one room over? Was he just biding his time? Or was he really not going to say anything? Laxus knew he had stuff on Eli and Natalie, not much, but enough to bring them out of favour with Julian. On the other hand, Eli now had enough dirt on him to earn both he and Mira a bullet lunch. It wasn't a dynamic he enjoyed.

 _Be cool._ It was hard.

In the end, instead of chasing Eli down, Laxus went to the closet and pulled out a dark dress shirt and made himself go through the motions. His hands shook slightly when he shucked off the shirt he had been wearing and replaced it with one as black as night. "Do you have any idea why someone might have taken Romy?"

Julian snorted like a bull. "Someone doesn't like living very much?"

Laxus gave him a bland look.

"The same reason they tried to shoot Mira, I'd imagine," Julian said finally. "To try to hurt me. Romy was a good mage, her Magicfire was nice, it didn't leave a sour taste in the mouth, you know? It sold for a good coin. That's good revenue that's lost now."

Laxus shook his head. "You're a mess." Not just him, his whole house. It was so disorderly, how had it taken Griswold so long to bring it down? But Julian was paranoid and trigger-happy. All it took was one misstep and they'd be taking the long nap. They had to move slowly.

"I don't need business advice, kid, I need a thug that's willing to get a little messy. Are you in or are you out, because if you're out, that's fine, I can find someone else to take your place," Julian barked.

"Not someone you can trust," Laxus replied brazenly.

Julian laughed without humor. "I don't even know if I can fucking trust you, so what difference would it make?"

"You can trust me," Laxus said confidently. The lie came out especially well when he considered his desire to know who shot at Mira and took Romy.

"That's what I'd say too, if I were a sneak," Julian replied.

The note burned a hole in Laxus' pocket. _I have what you need._ To take Julian down, he was sure.

"Speaking of sneaks," Julian continued, "Your little songbird slipped up."

Laxus almost choked. "What are you talking about?"

Julian smiled sharply. "She and Natalie are up to something, I'm sure of it. Last night, they put something in my drink."

His skin prickled. _Natalie drugged him_. Mira's voice was clear in his head, as if she stood right there, whispering in his ear. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm not fucking stupid, Laxus," Julian snapped. "I know when my girls are lying, especially Natalie. Are you sure that girl isn't part of another guild?"

Laxus tried hard to keep his tells to a minimum, but inside he was screaming. "Pretty sure."

"Maybe it's time for her to go." Julian looked at him mildly.

 _You're being baited._ Tested. With Mira. He wanted to rage, but knew that's what Julian hoped. He didn't trust Laxus, he didn't trust Mira—he didn't even trust Natalie. "Is that what you want?" Laxus congratulated himself on keeping his magic reined in, on his voice being even, on his hands being steady when they pulled out a pair of dark pants, but in his head, his dream was resurfacing: Mira falling back into Scarlet Lake, limp and motionless as she sank to the bottom amongst all the other bodies that littered the lakebed. There was a neat hole in her head, one that he put there. Blood slowly leaked out and intermingled with the violently red water. His lungs constricted, but his face remained carefully blank.

Julian looked disappointed with his composure. "I told Natalie I'd keep her alive for now, but I want you to keep an eye on her. I'd hate to have to kill her, but I'd hate more for her to overstep her bounds."

Laxus stripped down to his shorts and hopped into the fresh pair of pants. He tucked the hem of his shirt into the waistband too roughly, but passed off his unevenness for haste. Julian believed it. _I won't kill her_. He didn't even know why he felt the need to re-establish that, of course he wouldn't kill Mira. Not ever, not for anything, but his head was a dark place. He had done a lot of things recently that surprised him.

"Hey, I'm making a fresh batch of Magicfire, it's the last of Romy's fire magic. You want to buy a few pills?" Julian asked idly. He picked at his cuff and straightened his suit jacket.

Laxus' heart beat hard. His palms tingled. He remembered that first night with Natalie, the fire that dropped from his hands and scorched the floor, waking up in the bathtub, cold and naked, the hollowness that rode around with him for days after. _No._ He couldn't, butGriswold spoke in his head. _Julian wants his people addicted to his stuff, no one's more trustworthy than an addict._ Laxus breathed through his mouth; that helped his aching lungs so very little that he might as well have not breathed at all. _You don't have to take it. Just make him think that you want it._ "Yeah, sure."

Julian smiled, pleased. "I'll have some brought up when it's done. I assume you can pay?"

Laxus nodded stiffly. "I can pay." He wrapped a black tie around his neck and felt like he was wearing a noose.

"Good." Julian came and grabbed the tie from his hands. He formed and tightened the knot. _I may be wearing the noose,_ Laxus thought, _but Julian York is tying it_. Julian clapped him on the back when he was done. "Get a jacket, kid. Let's see what we can learn."

* * *

When they came into the lounge, Nina stood with a tall, thick man. He had black hair, a long scar down his face, and a thick bruise around his neck.

Julian's jaw jumped with annoyance. "Jake, turns out you're alive."

Jake looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, boss." His voice was weak after the assault to his throat.

Julian halted and glowered. "You have about thirty seconds to convince me that you're still worth keeping around, Jake. What happened?"

Jake paled. "I—I don't remember. I was just minding my own, watching the hallway like you asked, when I was attacked."

"You didn't see who it was?"

"No." He touched his neck tenderly. "I blacked out."

"You're fucking useless," Julian fumed. "What do I pay you for? Romy's gone on your watch. Do you know how much you've cost me?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

That crushing power was back in the air again. "You know," Julian mused manically, "I don't think that's going to be enough today."

Jake let out a strangled gasp. Laxus' skin itched. It burned to breathe.

"Please—" Jake pleaded. He lifted his hands to his head, though it looked like it cost him greatly to move. His eyes filled with red.

Nina took a hasty step back. "Mr. York—" she started. Jake's scream cut her off. Blood leaked out of his eyes, ears and nose. He choked and it spurted from his lips, too.

"Hey—" Laxus tried. He reached for Julian, but he was a beat too late. Jake released an animalistic scream, one heavy with pain and fear, and then his head erupted. It seemed to explode from the inside out. Bits of blood and brain sprayed and landed on Nina's pale peach dress. She squealed like a pig. When she looked at Julian, she had blood smattered across her face and in her hair. She was too shocked to cry, but her body shook.

Laxus watched, sickened, when Jake's headless corpse fell to the floor and leaked against the dark wood.

"What a fucking mess," Julian growled dispassionately. "Nina, go find someone to clean this shit up, and get changed. You have to be on the floor in fifteen."

"M-Mr. York," she took in a stuttering breath.

"GET. OUT." he snarled. "Find someone to clean this up, before I get sick of looking at you too."

She smoothed a hand over her pale dress, smearing the blood into the fabric. "Yes, Sir." She disappeared.

Laxus watched her go. When he turned back, he couldn't help but look at Jake's twitching corpse. His fingers still tried to squeeze into fists while his knees jerked every few seconds. And all that red mess on his shoulders… Laxus' vision swam.

"Don't you dare puke, asshole," Julian said. "I don't want to have to clean that up too."

Laxus swallowed back bile. He tried to breathe deeply, but he only took in the scent of copper. That certainly didn't help.

Julian pushed him roughly. "Get out, we'll go to my office if you can't take it."

Laxus rushed all too willingly from the room. Never before did he think he was squeamish, but things changed when you watched someone explode and leak. His stomach tried to revolt again. _Stop thinking about it._ Because that helped.

The door swung outwards before he even had a chance to press it open. Mira stood there with Natalie. She wore a tight white dress, her long silver hair was in a high ponytail, the ends curling and spiraling over her shoulder. Laxus focused his attention on her. He put his body between her and the mess that had been Jake, and all but bullied her out of the room. Julian came out on his heels and closed the door firmly. The angry murderer was gone, the charmer was back.

"You're looking nice, Natalie, Mira."

"Thank you, Julian." Natalie kissed his cheek gently. "Excuse me, I need to get my bag from the lounge, I left it in there last night."

"Leave it for now," Julian replied. "You can get it later."

"But—"

Julian's eyes flashed. "What's in there that's so important?"

Natalie flushed and stammered. "I-I wanted my Magic—"

"Here." Julian went rooting through his pockets and pulled out a pile of pills. "Go nuts." He practically threw them at her. Natalie flinched, a wounded expression on her face.

Mira caught Laxus' eye. He tried to keep his face straight and wondered how green he still looked. Jake's headless corpse tried to creep back into his mind again. Would his body be wandering the halls next? Laxus wondered what he'd do if he woke up and had a headless monster dripping over his body, trying to strangle the life out of him. Or, worse yet, what if it went after Mira?

He didn't realize he was trying to go back into the room to thoroughly destroy the corpse until Julian grabbed his arm roughly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Laxus let go of the handle and tried to relax. He cleared his throat and avoided Mira's probing stare. "Nothing. Let's just go."

Eli came around the corner. Three men marched at his back, one of average height and stocky, another tall and lanky, and Raff, looking wan and uncertain. His face was black where Laxus had punched him.

"Into my office, Eli," Julian said. "Natalie, go get Mira set up on the stage, alright?" He dropped a kiss to her cheek and one to Mira's lips. Laxus suppressed a damaging bolt of lightning. Mira looked stiff as a stick, but she kissed him back. Laxus tried not to imagine her without a head.

Mira wouldn't meet his eyes when Julian pulled away. That was okay, Laxus didn't want to look at her; every time he did, he saw a dead girl instead.

* * *

Julian's office was just as large as his lounge, and just as informal. There were two large couches, a huge coffee table, two hookahs, one sky blue, one the deepest black, a shelf stacked full of books, a safe, and three paintings on the black walls, one fire-like, one water-like, and the other resembling a sort of abstract forest. All three were framed in real silver and took up 1/3rds of the wall. There was a lot of money sitting just in the frames. And the safe? What was locked up in there? Money, drugs, everything Laxus needed to tear Julian apart?

"Sit," Eli told the three men.

"Why am I here?" Raff asked. He looked at Laxus nervously.

"Because you piss me off," Julian said flippantly.

"I didn't do anything," Raff protested.

"You're breathing, for one thing," Julian replied. When Raff opened his mouth to protest again, Julian said, "Just shut the hell up for a minute, Raff."

He wasn't their guy. Laxus didn't have to hear anything else, the man was too twitchy, frightened and uncomfortable. He was rude, he was a womanizer, but he was also a coward. Laxus didn't think he had the guts to kill anyone. _He might have hired someone to do it_. That was always a possibility. He looked at Eli and wanted to tell him to do his special trick, but Eli looked on impassively, still as a statue, waiting for Julian's command.

"Where were you last night?" Julian asked Trent and Brady.

"In the east corridor, like you told us, boss," the stocky one spoke.

Julian sucked on a tooth. "Yeah, Brady?"

The man's brow prickled with sweat. "Y-yeah. Why?"

"I guess if you were there, you'd be able to tell me if anyone walked past you, huh?" Julian mused.

Brady pulled at his tie. "Well, yeah, I guess. What's going on?"

"Answer the question: did you see anyone last night?" There was a hard edge in Julian's voice again.

"N-no one."

"You're lying to me." Julian sighed.

"He's not, I didn't see anyone, either," Trent added.

"I don't think you're lying about not seeing anyone," Julian clarified. "I think you're lying about being there at all."

"What?" Brady sputtered. "Why would we—"

"Laxus, let's give them a reason to talk." Julian waved him forward.

Laxus' knuckles burned, and he still felt sick, but he didn't hesitate as much as he thought he would. He grabbed Brady by the tie and yanked him off the couch. When he punched the man, his head snapped back violently. Blood seeped from a split in his cheek. Laxus' hand ached.

"Hey," Trent protested. "What are you doing, Julian? We said we didn't—"

Eli was quick when he came from the wall, pulled Trent to his feet, and dropped his elbow on the man's mouth. Trent stumbled back. Blood dropped from his face and pattered against the floor. He touched his mouth. In seconds his hands were red.

Raff sat stiffly on the couch, watching the exchange.

"We don't know anything!" Brady said, but Laxus didn't believe him. _Keep going._ These two knew something they weren't sharing. He drove his fist into Brady's middle. The man doubled over and gagged as his stomach tried to crawl out of his mouth. Laxus grunted in distaste, but kneed him in the face.

"Hang on, Laxus." Julian grabbed his shoulder and eased him back. When Laxus pulled back, Brady tried to fall over. Julian grabbed him roughly and threw him back on the couch. Laxus took a step away and looked towards Eli and Trent. Eli had Trent pinned to the ground with a booted foot crushed into his neck. Trent curled in on himself and breathed unevenly. There was a pool of blood under his face.

"Let's try this again, Brady," Julian said, "Where were you last night?"

Brady's voice was thick when he replied, "Trent and I were getting high in the Bronze Room."

Julian tightened his hand on Brady's shoulder. The air filled with that heavy magic again. Laxus tensed, ready for another blood bath, but Julian sucked in a tight breath and said, "Why weren't you at your posts?"

"W-we got a note, with a lot of money in it and—and some drugs. It told us to get lost for an hour, otherwise we'd end up dead," Brady said.

More notes.

"I see," Julian drawled. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know!" Brady said.

Julian turned to Eli. Eli ground his foot into Trent's throat. The man choked loudly. When Eli pulled back, Trent gasped and said, "It was dropped into our lockers downstairs. We saw it yesterday evening, just before our shift started."

Julian growled. "What would ever make you think it was a good idea to betray me?"

"We didn't mean to."

"You walked away from your posts," Julian said through clenched teeth.

"It was a lot of money," Brady replied sheepishly.

"And they threatened to kill us," Trent added.

"See, and here's your problem, boys. You should spend less time worrying about the invisible enemy that could kill you, and start thinking about the very real friend that will. I don't need traitors or slackers on my team. Take them out, Eli, Laxus. I'm sure the lake is hungry."

 _Hungry,_ Laxus wondered, but didn't ask, because his head was spinning so furiously. _I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer_. Except maybe he was. He grabbed Brady up by the scruff of the neck while Eli hefted Trent to his feet.

"Wait!" Brady cried. "Please, Julian!"

Laxus punched him hard in the solar plexus just to make him shut up. Julian looked on with approval. Laxus felt sick.

Julian turned back to Raff. "Let's talk," Laxus left before he could hear what they said.

* * *

No one even looked at them as they passed through Gomorrah. _This place is fucked_ , Laxus thought. The people were seriously messed. It was like they didn't see them escorting two bleeding men from the building, but maybe it wasn't that odd of an occurrence in the casino. Maybe they just looked like bouncers evicting trouble patrons.

Trent and Brady stopped fighting, perhaps resigned to their fate. That was fine by Laxus, it helped with the guilt. He pushed open the outside doors and was engulfed by cold, fresh air.

Eli waited until Scarlet Lake was in view before he turned to Laxus. "I got this, go back in."

Laxus looked between Brady and Trent and shook his head. "You think you can take out both of them?"

"Yeah, sure. Julian doesn't keep me around because I can't manage things. Get out of here."

"Why?" He wanted to leave so badly.

"You don't have the guts for this work, so go in, relax in Gomorrah, I'll take care of it," Eli said again. "I won't even tell Julian."

So then Eli had even more to hold over him. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, just trying to help out." Eli's smile was as sharp as razors. "Let's move." He pushed Trent bodily towards the water. The man trembled and started to hyperventilate. Brady was looking wildly over his shoulder. Laxus had a split second's notice when the man decided to run. He only got five meters when Laxus shocked him. He collapsed to the ground and twitched violently.

Trent's breath rattled roughly in his lungs. "Don't do this, Eli, we're buddies, right? Just—just let us go. We won't tell Julian, he never has to know. We won't ever come back."

"The rules are the rules, man. You know how Julian is." Eli didn't sound regretful at all.

Laxus had a sour taste in his mouth. _Maybe I don't have to be here_. Maybe he could just go back into Gomorrah, like Eli said. He'd hit the poker table, have a few drinks, and forget about all this. Maybe he'd even go see Mira sing before he had to meet the person that wrote the note. It was only 11 and he had already watched one man die tonight, why did he want to watch two more?

"You won't say anything?" His mouth was moving before he recognized the decision to speak.

"Not a word," Eli agreed.

"Why?" _Just move. Why are you questioning it_? But he was.

"Sometimes I just feel like being a nice guy," Eli said flippantly.

Laxus didn't believe that for a second, but he wasn't in much of a mood to argue. "Sure." Eli already had enough on him to sink his ship, what was one more thing?

He turned and deafened himself to Trent's pathetic pleas and Brady's groans. The man still writhed on the ground as his body twitched without his permission. _You're condemning them_. But what else could he do? The sharp report of a gun exploding chased Laxus inside.

* * *

He found the poker table and a quick grand. The banker scowled at him when he bet it all in the next round and doubled his winnings. The money meant nothing. He ordered five drinks and pounded them all back in a few short minutes. Eli came back in. His dark shirt was stained a little darker with blood. There was a bit of splatter on his neck that he didn't seem to notice. He saw Laxus, nodded once, then disappeared into Gomorrah's staff door. Laxus folded, losing 600 in the process, and followed Eli. His body hummed pleasantly with alcohol, but not too much that he felt stupid. "It's done?" he asked when he caught up.

"We're good." Eli looked remote.

"Does it bother you?" Killing.

"It would bother me more if they walked away and Natalie was taken," Eli said coldly. That was more than enough justification for Laxus—he kept thinking of Mira.

Mira. Mira. Mira. He wanted to see her.

The freezer door opened and Terri came out. "Mr. Dreyar, Mr. Tase, are you going back to Noir?"

Laxus hesitated. "Yeah, but I need to come back up in a few hours. Is that alright?"

Terri smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Laxus nodded. If Eli was curious about his errands, he didn't press the point. Laxus wondered if maybe Eli could be someone he and Mira could trust _. Don't trust anyone here,_ he thought _._ But he was going to have to stick his neck out at some point.

The three of them piled into the Gold Room. Laxus barely flinched when the world spun.

* * *

There was a girl on stage before Mira, one named Ashley. She was willowy and dark skinned, with long black hair falling in soft ringlets. She sang beautifully, pounding out lilting tunes that made Mira's heart ache.

Mira tapped her foot gently to the sound of the music and waited in the mostly-dark room for Natalie to return. The brunette hadn't offered an explanation when she said she'd be back then disappeared down one of the dark corridors. That was ten minutes ago.

Ashley's song was just pulling to a close when the stage door opened. A tall man entered. Mira caught her breath and struggled to see in the dim light. She was tense, ready for anything, but not the way the man crossed the room with sure steps and gathered her close. "What—" and then his scent hit her. Mira gave herself an instant to relax into Laxus and hold him tight. He was cold, his breath was uneven, and he shivered. "Laxus, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just held her tight with bone-crushing force, and tucked his face into her neck. It felt nice, but it couldn't last. "Laxus, you shouldn't be doing this, not here."

He pulled back just enough to kiss her. He tasted a lot like alcohol. When he came away from her mouth he rubbed a thumb over her lip, wicking away moisture. "Be careful tonight."

"I'm always careful," Mira said immediately.

Laxus knew that was a blatant lie. If she were always careful, Julian wouldn't be entertaining the idea of dropping her into Scarlet Lake. "Be _extra_ cautious, okay? It's your first night back on stage, Romy's missing—"

Mira's face fell with disappointment. "She hasn't been found yet?"

Laxus shook his head. "She's dead, Mira, she has to be." He felt it.

Mira sighed. "What is going on here?"

Laxus didn't have any answers.

"Are you going to watch me sing tonight?" Mira asked.

Laxus checked the clock over the stage door. It was almost 12:30. He had to meet this mystery person in two and a half hours. "I'll—I'll watch a bit."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Mira. I have to take care of something," he dodged. He considered telling her about the note, but to what end? She'd worry, and she'd try to follow him. What if it was a meeting that went south? What if she showed up and got hurt?

"What are you taking care of?" Mira pushed.

He looked around the empty room. "We can't talk about that, not here, but I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Mira didn't like the intense look he had in his eye. "Only if what you say next isn't stupid."

Laxus exhaled loudly. " _If_ I don't come back by five, I want you to get your stuff together and get out of Noir, okay?"

Her stomach dropped. "What?"

"You heard me, Mira. Don't ask any questions, don't try looking for me. Get out of Innisfil, find Elfman and Lisanna, and stay with them."

"Shut up, Laxus," Mira scolded. "Don't say stuff like that. What the hell is going on?" First the scene at the lounge, now this? What the heck was happening?

"We'll talk after." There would be an after, of course there would. This was just a precaution. Just in case things didn't go as planned. She'd be on the run from Julian, but as soon as she met up with her brother and sister, things would be okay.

"No way, not after _that._ Tell me _now_." Mira's voice trembled.

Laxus dropped a tender kiss to her mouth. _Do you love me_ , was there on his tongue, but he couldn't squeeze out the words. He pulled back from her mouth and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be up soon, right?"

"Don't, Laxus, don't change the subject." She felt like she had rocks in her stomach.

"Everything is going to be _fine_ , Mira, I just needed you to hear that, just in case." He tried to sound soothing.

"If everything was fine, you wouldn't have even bothered saying that," she replied hotly. "Don't lie to me."

"We can't be talking about this here." Here of all places. They were both going to get killed. "It's just a precaution. Every day we're here we're in danger. Nothing's changed, okay? I just want you to be careful; things are coming together." In a perfect shit storm. "Just be cautious, that's all."

"You're scaring me."

It was good that she was scared, she should be.

"Does this have to do with those men you and Julian met? What happened, Laxus? Why didn't he want us going into the lounge?" She had so many questions.

He kissed her again. Her mouth was stiff under his. "I need to get out there."

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She felt Seilah crawling up to the surface, wanting to be used. She could make him talk. _That's wrong_. But it felt right. She was actually reaching out with the power when Laxus turned and fixed her with a dark, furious look.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it." Her power scuttled over his skin like a spider, strange and kind of chilling. She definitely had a new Soul she hadn't been upfront about, one she was considering using on him. He tried not to be furious with her, but it was a losing battle.

Mira bit her tongue. _What are you doing?_ But she felt desperate. _You can order him_. She could. Maybe she should, but in the time it took her to decide what to do, he was gone.

She wanted to cry.

* * *

 **Phew. It was a long, saucy, violent one today.**

 **So…. if you're at all interested, my channel trailer for YouTube is up. The link is posted on my Facebook page. To find me, just search Kaitlin Marie (it didn't escape my attention that I suck and the link didn't work earlier. Unfortunately (embarrassingly) I'm not computer savvy enough to figure it out :( So if it doesn't work, and you can't find me, but you're interested, PM me!) Absolutely no pressure at all, guys! I know you just want to read Fan Fiction, and I want to write it, just thought I'd selfishly promote my work!**

 **Cool, have a fantastic day/night or whatever and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Laxus sat at the bar and ordered three more drinks against his better judgement. _You shouldn't be drunk_ , but he certainly didn't want to be sober, not after Jake, Trent and Brady. Not after that scene with Mira. He wished tonight was happening very differently, but it was what it was.

Behind him, the dark skinned girl exited the stage. A tall, reedy man took her place and introduced Mirajane. Laxus' shoulders stiffened when she came on stage, said a few short words, and started to sing. He was torn between wanting to turn and watch her every movement and wanting to rage at her. He was pissed. How could she think that using magic on him was a good way to go? _You don't even know what she was doing_. But he didn't have to, he felt the Soul she tried to let loose. It was rotten. _Mira's not like that, she wouldn't have done anything to hurt you._ But then what was she doing? Griswold chimed in his head, _she's Julian's_. He didn't want to think Mira was turning on him—she just wouldn't. There had to be a better explanation. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that Noir changed people, and she had been about to use a powerful Soul. _Just ask her,_ he reprimanded himself. What if she gave him an answer he didn't like?

He took another shot. It burned all the way down.

A familiar looking brunette passed by the bar. Natalie met his eyes and paused. "You look like you'd be happy if you were a lot drunker." She was as astute as always.

"Fuck off, Natalie."

She pouted and came to his side instead. "Don't be like that. What's the matter, love?"

He glared and didn't reply.

"Woman troubles?"

He had a lot more troubles than just women. _You should ask Natalie about Julian_. But not here. "Maybe we can talk."

"Of course." She brushed cool fingers over his brow to wick away an errant lock of hair. "What's on your mind?"

Laxus leaned away from her hand. "Are you still willing to answer my questions?"

Natalie's face tightened as she remembered their conversation from the night before. She looked around the bar uncertainly. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just want to know some things about—"

Natalie shimmied in between his thighs to stand between him and the bar. Her hand pressed into his mouth to keep his lips closed. "You have a loose tongue."

Maybe he did. Maybe he was stupid. At least, he felt that way right now, mostly drunk, chaotic. "Natalie—" his lips moved against her fingers.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble, Laxus. I like you, I don't want you to get hurt." She looked genuinely concerned for him. "I want you and Mira to stay at Noir." She took her hand away from his mouth and ran her fingers over his face from his temple to his chin. "Please don't… don't take her away from me."

 _Fragile,_ Laxus thought again. Natalie was so breakable she might as well have been china. "She's not yours." The words slipped out.

Natalie sat on his lap and wriggled in close. Laxus automatically grabbed her hip and held her in place. The smile the girl gave him was all razors. "That's not what Mira said this afternoon." She walked her fingers up his chest and tapped his chin lightly.

Mira's voice drifted from the stage and wrapped around Laxus, tight and cloying. "What do you mean?" But he thought he already knew. Mira was getting all tangled up in Natalie. _She's a snake._ Griswold's warning still lingered. Was it true? Was Natalie a snake? Or was she just a girl that was a little lost and a lot confused?

Natalie flicked her tongue out and dragged it across his lips. "I'm good at sharing, don't worry."

He squeezed her hip tighter. A memory surged in his head: Natalie grabbing Mira's hair and pushing the girl's mouth down on Laxus' hard member. _He likes it, keep going._ Laxus' body stiffened unwelcomely. He was all too aware of the people milling around them, but Natalie didn't seem to care. She adjusted herself so her legs were spread around his middle, then rocked gently on his lap. Her skirt was pulled high and revealed a slip of white panties underneath. Even from where he was, Laxus could see she was damp between her legs. She leaned back against the bar counter and gave him a playful look.

"Get off, Natalie."

"Will you help me?" she asked in a coy voice.

His erection got harder. "You know that's not what I meant."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hot. "Can you still taste her on my tongue?"

He bit her lip out of anger and arousal. He hated her. And he wanted to fuck her. "Get off."

She grabbed him roughly and rubbed through his pants. "Let's go to the storage room." She got up and sauntered away as if she expected him to follow. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

Mira almost stumbled her line when she saw Laxus and Natalie disappear into a back room. She forced herself to keep going, even though her insides were twisting with jealousy and nerves. She wanted to grab Laxus and…. And she didn't know. Make him tell her what was happening, make him turn away from Natalie, make him look at her instead. She did none of those things, just did her job. She locked eyes with Julian in the crowd. He had a familiar looking man at his side. Raff. He looked strained and sweaty, like he'd rather be anywhere else. Julian had a tight hold on the back of his neck. There was a threatening gleam in his eye, as if he were daring Raff to do something about his situation. Raff was stiff and still, but watched Mira carefully. Mira's skin crawled, but she made herself smile and pretend she loved his attention. She glanced one more time at Laxus and Natalie. The storage room door closed, blocking them from view.

* * *

It was dark in that room, but Laxus didn't need a lot of light to see by. Natalie had her dress down around her ribs before he could even say a word. She pushed in to his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on tiptoe to catch his mouth. He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't pull away, either.

"What's the matter?"

"I need questions answered, Natalie." Not a quick fuck, though his reasons for that were quickly diminishing. He tried to think of Mira, but all that came into his head was her and Natalie, tangled together. _That's not important right now._ But… "Did you and Mira really…?"

"Do you want me to tell you about it?" She scraped her teeth against his chin.

Laxus squeezed her hips. He didn't even remember grabbing her.

She answered for him. "I think that's a yes."

"No, I… I wanted to ask you about something else." _Julian._ About notes. About magic. "Where did you and Eli go last night?"

Natalie licked his neck. "To have some fun. Did you feel left out, or did Mira take good care of you?" She dropped her hand between his legs and rubbed his swollenness teasingly.

"Cut it out, Natalie. This is serious." But it felt good.

"Of course it is, love." She still stroked him. He didn't stop her.

"You drugged Julian."

She blinked at him. "Are you going to tell on me?"

Laxus shook his head. "I don't want to, Natalie, but you're going to get Mira in trouble. Julian thinks it was her, not you."

"He doesn't think I'd ever betray him."

Laxus' heart beat hard. He wanted to ask her about Julian's secrets, but Mira's warning throbbed in his head. Could he trust her? Could he not? How was he ever supposed to know? He rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles over her sides. She was warm. "Would you?"

"I love Julian."

Not a yes, but not a no, either.

"And Eli?"

She dropped his gaze. "I don't want to talk about Eli."

She loved him. Definitely. It was written all over her face. Laxus opened his mouth to pry some more, but she cut him off. "Just kiss me, Laxus, alright?"

"But Mira—"

"He'll kill you," Natalie said a little frantically. "If he finds out that you're sweet on her, if he thinks that you're not playing by his rules. He'll kill you."

"Is that why you're not with Eli?" His question stung her, but he wasn't sorry.

"Maybe I just like this." She squeezed him tight. His erection hadn't disappeared, she wouldn't let it. "Let me take care of you before you take care of that business tonight, alright?"

Laxus stilled. "What are you talking about?"

Natalie smiled sharply, leaving no doubt in his mind that she knew about his secret meeting. Eli must have said something to her about it…

"Don't tell Julian I was the one who drugged him, and don't tell him I was with Eli last night, alright?" It was a passive threat, but a threat all the same.

Laxus wanted to grab her and throttle her. "Why is everyone in this fucking casino playing games?"

"If you don't play, you die." She unzipped his pants and pulled up her skirt. "If you don't like that, I suppose you can try getting out, but Noir is very bad at letting people go."

Laxus grabbed her wrist, thinking to stop her hand from pumping, but then she ran the pad of her thumb around the swollen and rigid tip in such a way that had him hesitating for a beat too long.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this, Laxus."

He hated how right she was.

"Mira didn't try to push me away."

He squeezed her wrist tightly, pushing her to the edge of pain. "Tell me about it."

"About…"

"You and Mira." He didn't know whether it was because it turned him on, or because he was jealous and angry. Maybe both. It was a complex emotion he had a hard time nailing down.

Natalie smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask."

He wanted to tell her to stop being so smug, but the words died when she turned around and pulled her skirt up high. She shimmied out of her white panties and dropped them to the ground. "Make me feel good, Laxus, and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

 _I have what you need._

Laxus folded the paper again and again and again as he stepped out of Noir and into Gomorrah.

He checked the clock. It was 2:45.

The last time he saw Julian, the man was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Raff as they watched Mira sing. That was just after he and Natalie had slunk from the storage room. The look Julian had given him then was all fury. He wasn't happy about a number of things, Laxus fucking Natalie was just one notch on the long list of things that had pissed him off that night. He didn't stop them, though. In fact, Julian only had eyes for Mira, which made Laxus nervous, but not nervous enough to stop. He had some place to be.

Now, as he stood outside of Gomorrah and faced the still surface of Scarlet Lake, he sort of wished maybe he told Mira about the note. She would have been good backup, for sure. He felt kind of stupid for coming out there all on his own without telling anyone where he was going, but he was also glad he was solo. This way, if things went bad, whoever he was meeting wouldn't be able to use Mira as leverage against him. That was the last thing he wanted.

His drunkenness faded as soon as the long, empty pier came into sight. His head felt fuzzy his mouth was dry, but his head was mostly clear. He just needed some water and he'd feel good, but he had left Noir with only his jacket and the note.

Laxus stuffed the worn piece of paper deep into his pocket and felt three small pills loose inside. His stomach twisted when he realized what they were: the Magicfire Eli had given him so many days before. He clutched them tightly in his fingers and thought about taking them out. Why? So he could look at them, so he could feel their weight in his hands. So he could relive that elated, twisted feeling they left in his body. _You should throw them out._

In the end, he wasn't quite able to part with them. He left them exactly where they were. He refused to think of why.

The night was still and quiet with only the sound of Laxus' boots crunching over the gravel to break up the monotony of silence. He strained to hear anything else, but there was nothing. _This whole meeting has to be a trick._ Was Julian testing his loyalty? This kind of thing seemed just exactly like something he'd do. _What are you going to say if it is?_ He didn't know. He'd think of something.

The lake was eerily immobile, even though there was a slight northerly breeze. Laxus looked out towards the end of the dock and relived the night he killed Sienna. She dropped like so much waste to the bottom of the lake, then sank out of sight.

 _They suffer._

 _I'm innocent._

But everyone at Noir was guilty, in one way or another.

"You should be careful around Scarlet Lake, she's always hungry for mages." A deep familiar voice made Laxus jump. He teetered and hissed when he nearly went careening into the water. He didn't remember getting so close to the edge of the pier, but there he was, toeing the lip of the wood. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back. As soon as he gathered his balance, Laxus turned around and faced his visitor. He was surprised to see Nolan with his bulldog's face looking back at him. The moon clung to his wrinkles and made him look even older.

 _Play it cool._ "Thanks. Just out for a stroll?"

Nolan's lips tugged back in a loose smile. "Are we really going to play games? You're here because I left you a note. I'm here because I know you're looking for dirt on Julian York."

Laxus fought the urge to stiffen. He made his shoulders relax and asked as casually as possible, "Why would you say that?"

Nolan looked at him mildly. "I also know that you've been sleeping with that woman he's got, the one with the silver hair, Mirajane."

Laxus bit his tongue to keep his face straight. "I don't know where you would have heard that from."

Nolan tapped his nose. "The walls in Noir talk. I know you're not who Julian thinks you are, Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus reeled. He tried to hold onto his cool, to keep the situation under control, but he felt so off balance, he didn't know where to start. "I don't know what you're talking about." Pathetic. But it was the best defense he could muster.

Nolan shrugged. "If that's how you want to play it. What was that guild called? Fairy Tail? And the man that ran it… Makarov Dreyar?"

Laxus felt the blood rush from his head. _Gramps._

"I guess it pays to know some of the right people, am I right? The strippers at the Black Cat know all the best dirt."

 _Audrey._ Laxus fought to keep breathing steadily. He had been all kinds of careless.

"You weren't that hard to dig up information on, you and that snitch Griswold. You're all not as good as you think you are." Nolan looked relaxed, confident. He was in control of the situation and knew it, too.

Laxus studied the man and came to terms with killing him easier than he thought possible. If someone told him even a week ago that he'd be having these kinds of thoughts with a sort of relaxed insanity, he would have laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He wasn't laughing now. If it meant that Mira was safe and their cover wasn't blown… what wouldn't he do? Electricity flowed through his body, enough to stop a man's heart, but first... Laxus scowled. "Where's Romy?"

Nolan raised a brow. "Romy?"

"Don't act dumb. You're the one leaving the notes lying around, you paid Trent and Brady to leave their posts. You had someone come to my room and take her." His voice was getting dangerously loud. It was a struggle to keep his temper in check. "Was it you that had Mira shot as well?" He'd kill him.

Nolan shook his head. "Why would I do that?"

Laxus poked a finger in Nolan's chest. Some magic slipped out and hit the old man. He twitched and winced. Laxus wasn't sorry. "That's your job to explain to me."

Nolan took a step back and raised his hands. "I swear, it wasn't me."

"That's what I'd say too." It had to be Nolan, that was the easiest explanation. Nothing else made sense.

"Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain."

Laxus frowned. Nolan certainly looked like he was telling the truth, but what did that mean? That they were looking for a different person. _This isn't the guy._ He groaned and cursed colourfully. "Why is nothing in this fucking place easy?" It was one thing after the other. Who was the person attacking Julian's girls? Lightning bounced over Laxus' body as his irritation grew.

"I'm guessing from your reaction, Julian has a few enemies," Nolan mused. "That's none of my business. I'm more interested in what you can do for me, Laxus. I think we can help each other."

Laxus hauled back on the electricity that tried to slip away from him. "Help each other?"

"I want Julian gone," Nolan replied. "He's been in control of this city for far too long; he's driving it to ruin."

Laxus blinked at him. "Is this a joke? Are you trying to get me to speak against him? You trying to see who's willing to stab him in the back?" When did he get so paranoid? But paranoia was going to keep him and Mira alive.

"Calm down. Does it look like I'm interested in that?" Nolan asked. "I just want my city back."

He almost laughed in Nolan's face. "So now you're the good crime lord?" Unbelievable.

Nolan crossed his hands over his cane. "I won't pretend to be a saint, but I'm the better of two evils." At least he was honest.

"You want Julian's gig?"

"That's the idea," Nolan agreed.

"Because you think you can do better?"

Nolan wore a severe look. "I won't bleed this place dry. All Julian York cares about is money and girls, you know that. He wants the city under his thumb—he wants them all addicted to his stuff, so they have to keep coming back to him. I don't want a city that's drooling from the mouth—I want a city that's going to make me money. Julian's field of view is narrow, he doesn't want to invest."

"But you do?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"I have a family," Nolan explained.

Laxus tried to imagine him as a family man, with family values, a home, a wife, kids. It was difficult.

Nolan's thin lips tilted into a half-hearted smile. "Don't look so surprised, young man. One day you'll meet a woman that will change everything for you."

He thought of Mira; she had certainly mucked everything up. _I love who you are_. He wished he had asked her what she meant. He was also starting to wish he hadn't walked away from her tonight, that maybe he had given her a chance to explain the power she had been trying to use. Though who knows, he might not be standing there at all if he stuck around. _She wouldn't attack you._ But what the fuck else was it? _Maybe Julian's poisoned her too?_ He wanted to trust Mira so bad, but why was she hiding stuff from him?

Nolan continued, dragging Laxus back to the matter at hand. "I want Innisfil to be prosperous for the people I love—I don't know if that future resides within this drug cartel. What do you think?" He leaned on his cane and fixed Laxus with pale blue eyes.

"This city is diseased." Laxus thought of Griswold saying something very similar that first night Mira came to Gomorrah.

"You're right. So help me and I'll help you."

His heart beat hard. "How?"

"I give you the information you need to take down Julian York, but when it's all through, I get the hotels and casinos and any business dealings Julian had. I swear to shut down the production of both Silver and Magicfire like the cops want, but I want the money the casinos bring in."

"So you want the cops to turn a blind eye to your participation in the illegal activities, up to this point," Laxus clarified.

Nolan pointed his cane at Laxus' chest. "You got it."

He didn't have the ability to make those kinds of promises, but obviously Nolan didn't know that. He played along. "How do I know this is the real deal—that you're not going to go to Julian and tell him I'm trying to backstab him?"

Nolan shrugged. "You can believe me or not, but I think I'm the one in a more compromising position—I've told you enough to bury me."

Maybe Nolan was right, all Laxus had to do was tell Julian that Nolan was trying to cut in and the man would be dead, no questions asked. Julian would probably even _praise_ Laxus. He had Nolan's life in his hands. Laxus chewed on his cheek and considered his options. But really, it was a no brainer. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Smart man. I'll need a few days to get everything we need…"

"I thought you said you knew—"

Nolan cut him off. "Do you think Julian's a fool, Laxus? He doesn't let anyone know all of his secrets. I need time to make the necessary contacts, but I needed to know first that you were on board—people won't compromise themselves for nothing."

Laxus ground his teeth together. More time spent in Noir. But this was the break he was looking for. "Fine." He couldn't wait any longer, things were getting dangerous. He wondered if he could make Mira leave tonight anyway. Would she listen? He was still furious with her and didn't know if he could trust her, but he didn't want her hurt. Maybe they could reach some sort of understanding. She had to see how out of control all of this was getting.

"I'll contact you when I have something more concrete," Nolan said. "Keep your head down, alright?"

Laxus flexed his hands nervously. "Sure, but try to make it quick. I want to be out of here." The sooner the better.

Nolan nodded. "I'm working as fast as I can. These things take time."

Of course they did.

"Keep out of trouble." Nolan clapped him on the back then meandered back down the dock. Laxus stood where he was and watched the man go. When Nolan faded into the darkness, he turned his eyes towards Scarlet Lake and wondered at all the secrets it held. He stared into its murky red depths, trying to garner a piece of truth. _It's hungry for mages._

A glimmer of paleness under the surface had his blood running cold.

 _Do you want to see what's on the inside?_

 _Yes. No._ What was down there? Something. Something white and moving. Something that caught his eye and wouldn't let go. Laxus hunkered down on his haunches and peered into the water. He didn't remember getting so close to the end of the pier, but that was the last thing on his mind.

The liquid swirled, crimson, gold, onyx. Copper. Pearl.

That something was stretching, reaching. Searching. It shimmered. Laxus leaned closer, trying to see what lived beneath.

The water exploded and then he was falling. Laxus hollered and scrambled, but he couldn't right himself. He sucked in a sharp breath, then hit the frigid water. As soon as he dipped under the surface, hands closed around his arms and pulled him ever lower.

 _There are things that live beneath the water._ Not just things. He looked into Romy's wan face and moon-pale eyes as she bullied him into the deep. And not just Romy, other girls. Girls he didn't recognize. _What was in that shipment?_ Girls. Rotting, waxy, disintegrating. Girls to feed Scarlet Lake? _It's hungry_. Would Julian be so cruel?

Laxus tried to pull away. His hand broke the surface. He reached for the dock, but even more dead appeared. Trent was sort of neutrally buoyant; half of his face was missing. _An exit wound._ Eli had shot him in the back of the head.

Bodies surrounded Laxus and hauled him under. _Was this what Eli was shooting?_ Maybe he had been trying to save Sienna. _People who take in Scarlet Lake water suffer._ And he was starting to see why. He felt dizzy and stupid, not just from oxygen deprivation, but from the water, too. His skin buzzed. He felt high.

He wanted to give in.

 _Fight._

He gathered his magic and sent it skating through the water, but it was weak, like it was being swallowed up. _Keep going_. His motivation was evaporating. _Think of Mira._ He had to get out to see her again; he still had things to say to her. They had to leave Noir together.

That thought lent him a burst of energy. He pulled out of Romy's hands, and even swam a few uninterrupted meters, but then the water writhed. More took her place. They didn't care about the electricity slowly pulsing out of Laxus' skin. The dead didn't feel pain. Romy reappeared and grabbed his face in her hands. She pulled herself through the water so she was inches from him. Laxus tried to scrabble away, but his limbs felt too heavy. In the end, he closed his eyes, so that way he didn't have to look into her dead face as she pulled him nearer.

* * *

Mira let the last note ring out. It was a sad song that made love to a lonely tune. It left her feeling hollow. The small crowd clapped and cheered mutedly. Everyone was still apprehensive after the episode with Logan, but they were there, spending money in the casino, drinking, even laughing every now and again.

"Thank you," Mira said into the mic. She searched the room for Laxus' shock of blonde hair, but of course he wasn't there. It was past 3:30 now, and wherever he was, he didn't want her knowing about it. _Maybe he's off with another girl._ Another girl like Natalie. Her heart hurt, but she couldn't even get mad, not really; she was just as guilty.

She fumbled the mic back into the stand and turned on her heel. She left the stage even before the lights could dim. If Julian was mad about her abrupt departure, she cared not at all.

"That was a great performance," Natalie said as soon as Mira came back stage. Her halter dress was done up haphazardly at the back, while the skirt rode high on her thighs. Her eyes were glossy and bright. She was stoned.

Mira barely looked at her. "Thanks." She tried for the exit.

"Hang on, love. Where are you going?" Natalie grabbed her hand and held her back.

Mira hesitated. "Let go of me, Natalie."

"What's wrong?"

Mira didn't even know how to put into words what she was feeling. Natalie stepped in front of her and brushed her hair back from her forehead. She saw straight through Mira's discord. "Don't be like that, Mira."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You don't have to be jealous of me, love. He wanted to ask me questions."

 _Questions_. Panic replaced anger. Mira searched Natalie's eyes and tried to determine how much Laxus had said. Natalie was hard to read. "What did he want?"

She shrugged. "I guess to know how far I'd go for the people I care about."

 _Julian. Eli._ _Sienna._

Natalie cupped Mira's face and brushed a thumb over her lips. "We had such a nice afternoon, don't ruin it, okay, Mira? You don't have anything to worry about, that man loves you. He wants to protect you."

 _Leave if I'm not back by five._ If Laxus thought she'd just do that… well, he was wrong. She couldn't leave him, not here. "Do you know where he went?"

Natalie kissed her lightly. "Yes."

"Is—is he safe?" Her palms sweated.

"Are any of us?"

Mira breathed unevenly. "You're not making me feel better."

Natalie wrapped Mira's ponytail around her fingers. "I didn't know that's what you wanted. Do you want to go back to your room and wait for him together?"

She almost said no, but she didn't want to be by herself.

* * *

 **I was worried about my last chapter, but you are all 100% too awesome. I'm both lucky and glad that I have readers like you :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Mira and Natalie walked shoulder-to-shoulder. The brunette held Mira's hip tightly and played with the bare skin peeping through the slit in her dress. Natalie kept exploring lower and lower, until she was fingering the strap of Mira's panties as they walked through the half-full casino. Mira thought about telling her to stop, but it was kind of exciting. She left the girl's hand where it was and fixed her sights on the exit. "Do you think we should find Laxus?" When she thought of him, she felt near sick with apprehension. What did he think? Did he hate her? She didn't think when she reached out with Seilah; she was just trying to keep him safe. For all the good that did, he was furious and he was gone.

Natalie squeezed her hip almost painfully tight. "No."

"But—"

She gave Mira a sideways look. "Be quiet, Mira."

Mira bit her tongue and held in her questions, not because she wanted to, but because she knew there may be people listening to their conversation.

As if on cue, Julian materialized from the crowd with Raff in tow. "Ladies." He gazed lazily at Mira. "I need your help with something, Mira."

"With what?" Natalie asked before Mira could rouse a question.

"I was speaking to Mira, not you, Natalie," Julian replied. "Go find someone else to play with for a while."

Natalie's voice squeaked when she said, "No, Julian!" louder than planned. People paused to glance over at them.

Julian's expression darkened. "Don't make a scene."

"I won't let you hurt her." The brunette shook as she gathered her courage.

The man rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it."

Mira touched Natalie's shoulder gently. "It's okay, Natalie." She could handle Julian.

Natalie ignored Mira. "Then what do you want her for?"

"That's between me, Mira and Raff," Julian replied. "Come on, Mira."

Mira's skin prickled nervously, but she stepped around Natalie all the same.

Natalie tried to grab her hand and haul her back, but Julian pegged her with a withering glare. "Don't you even dare, not out here. If you want to talk about this later, sure, but on Noir's floor, you smile and nod, Natalie."

She pulled away reluctantly. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Don't cry. I'll send her back to her room when we're done," Julian promised. "You can wait for her there if you want."

Natalie wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. "You swear to bring her back?"

Julian kissed her cheek. "Yes."

Only Mira saw when she stiffened. Natalie recovered by the time Julian pulled away. "Okay." She gave him a watery smile.

He squeezed her ass, then came to wrap an arm around Mira's waist and started guiding her away. She tried to keep herself relaxed, but her heart was beating too hard. She wanted to find Laxus, not entertain Julian. She looked back over her shoulder just in time to catch Natalie's eye. She was no longer smiling, in fact she looked furious.

The Gold Room's door opened and Eli stepped out. He ignored Julian, fixed his eyes on Natalie, and crossed the floor with long, sure steps.

Mira wanted to look back to watch their exchange, but she kept facing forward.

* * *

Julian took Mira and Raff into his private lounge. There was a red stain on the floor. It looked as though it had been rubbed into the dark wood and cleaned, but blood was hard to get out. Mira stared at the area and wondered who it belonged to.

"Sit." Julian pushed Raff down on one of the leather couches. Too much of the whites of the man's eyes were showing.

"What am I doing here?" Mira asked.

Julian smiled at her kindly and nodded towards a small end table beside the couch. His long-bladed athame sat shining in the dull light, and beside it was that dark ceramic bowl. "I told Natalie I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, so here it is. Prove that you can be loyal to me, Mira. I want Raff to try some of your Magicfire unrefined."

She swallowed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Your magic isn't like other mage's."

Of course not, her power was darker than that. "You want to torture him." Her tongue felt heavy.

"That's a strong word. I want him to appreciate the chain of command. I want him to know when to keep his mouth shut, and I thought that after he treated you so poorly, you'd want to see his punishment." Like he was being benevolent. There was a wicked gleam in his eye.

Mira thought maybe this was about something other than just making Raff suffer. Her skin crawled. There was a dark, dark corner in her heart that wanted to see the man hurt, that was curious about the Magicfire, but that was a different Mira, the one that was more demon than girl. She felt Seilah squirm and held onto the troublesome demon's soul tightly. She was a willful and powerful; it had taken Mira a long time to gain even a little bit of control over her, but here in Noir, her strength was being put to the test. "Julian…"

He looked at her expectantly. "The night isn't getting any younger, Mira. You're either with me or you're against me, there is no middle ground. I don't really believe that you weren't snooping around in my room, but this is your chance to prove yourself. The last girl that fucked up didn't get that. Don't waste it."

 _Sienna._

"Did you really think that she was betraying you?" Mira didn't know where she found the audacity to ask or why his answer mattered. She was dead all the same.

Julian held out his hand and didn't respond. Raff sweated.

"What happens if I don't cooperate?" Mira asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

He would kill him.

"I want this," Raff said. "Just do it, Mira."

"That's Miss Strauss, Raff," Julian corrected. "It's true; he did choose this over a bullet. Won't you help the man out?"

Mira pulled at the hem of her dress. _Don't you want to?_ Yes, and no. "I don't… I don't want to be tired like I was before." What if something happened? What if Laxus needed her but all she could do was sleep? She chewed on her tongue. Where was he? She wanted to ask Julian if he knew, but if he didn't and Laxus was off doing something he shouldn't be, she didn't want to get him into trouble.

"I don't need much, Mira. Just a drop." Julian held out his hand. "Maybe you won't even feel it."

 _Maybe._

Mira sucked in a breath and gave him her hand. Julian had his athame and ceramic bowl out and at the ready before she could even blink. Grabbing her wrist, he tilted her palm skywards. "May I?"

 _No._ But she wanted to get out of there. "I don't want to watch. After."

Julian grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "You don't want to see what your magic can do?"

She already knew it was dangerous. Mira licked her lips and shook her head. She shot a glance to Raff. He was as pale as chalk. He looked terrified. _Of you. Of your magic. What are you doing?_ Getting out of there so she could find Laxus, even though Natalie said to leave it. _Maybe if you pretend like you're saving his life…_ It was a weak and watery justification for doing something very bad that she sort of did and sort of didn't want to do.

"Are you afraid of it?" He looked at her sharply, as if her answer mattered. _Laxus told him that you didn't want to be the She-Devil anymore_. Maybe he was testing her? Or maybe this was just exactly what it looked like, Julian trying to get a read on her and cow his underlings into obeying him.

She nodded and didn't have to try that hard to be frightened. Maybe she was a little afraid of her demons, but a bit of fear was a good thing, it reminded her to be gentle.

"I don't want to be mean to you, Mira. I want our relationship to be better than that." His fingers were in her hair, warm and dry. He squeezed and pulled lightly so her face was tilted back at him. "I want us to be close. Give me a bit of blood, answer a question and I'll let you go."

"What is it?" She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as it brushed hers.

"Was it Natalie that put Silver oil in my drink?"

Mira's mouth went dry. "No."

"So it was you."

She shook her head; Julian's hand in her hair prevented her head from moving very far.

"There is very restricted access to my room, Mira. Me and Natalie, that's it."

"I don't know anything," Mira said. She thought of Natalie disappearing with Eli for so many hours. What was she doing? Were they really just having sex? Maybe. Would Julian really be pissed at her for that? Maybe. Obviously Natalie thought so.

He dragged the athame over her bare chest. The blade flashed in the false light. "Are you sure you're being truthful?"

Mira grabbed his wrist and held it tight. "I don't like being threatened."

He smiled. "I like it when you're a bit feisty." He really did, she could feel him pressing hard into her hip.

Mira gave him a cutting smile and imagined breaking his wrist. It was a violent thought, the like of which she hadn't had in a very long time. _Noir is changing you_. Maybe. Maybe it was giving her demons a little more room to run. She liked it. That scared her. "Natalie loves you."

He searched her eyes. "Yes, she does." He bullied Mira a little closer and kissed her. Mira was all too aware of their audience, but she didn't pull away. His thumb rubbed lightly over her nipple then pinched. She sucked in a breath despite herself. Julian nipped her lip then drew back. "Just give me some of your blood Mira, and you can be gone; I won't make you watch this."

She almost refused when he put it like that, like it was going to cause some serious damage. _Maybe it is_. But she wanted to get out of there and look for Laxus. _What if you find him doing something you don't like_? What if he was higher than a kite lying beneath some large-breasted girl? What if he was off beating someone else for doing almost nothing wrong? What if he was killing another person and throwing them into Scarlet Lake for Julian? _Stop it._ Her head was a vicious place to be. _What if it's none of those things? What if he's in trouble and needs you_? There was a sick feeling of apprehension low in her stomach. She worked her hand between their bodies and held her wrist out for him. "Here."

Julian searched her eyes until he seemingly found what he was looking for, and then grabbed her hand tight. "I'll only take a bit." He nicked her wrist and gathered a few droplets of blood.

* * *

Drowning was strange. Laxus' lungs burned, his muscles were stiff and slow, and his heart throbbed with dull panic. But the thing he was most frantic about wasn't dying; it was the girl that was touching his face insistently. She needed him to look at her, but he wouldn't meet her eye. Hands grabbed and pulled at his clothes. His jacket was heavy with water. His boots felt too large on his feet. They were dragging him down. His skin was numbed both with the cold water and whatever was inside the lake.

Colour exploded behind his eyes, bright and cheery. White and blue blobs mixed together and took shape. Mira appeared. Her eyes were silvery; her skin near translucent, and her mouth was red, red, red. Like cherries. _Laxus. Why don't you breathe? You're dying for air._

He wanted to tell her he couldn't breathe water.

 _You're safe._ She touched his cheek with icy hands. _Trust me._

He wanted to.

 _Lean in to me._ She held out her arms. _It's okay_.

Where were the dead? _If you open your eyes, you'll see._ He kept them firmly closed.

 _Come here._

But he resisted; there was something not quite right.

Mira's eyes flashed with anger. _Why are you fighting?_

Laxus' tongue felt heavy. He couldn't open his mouth, but he thought, _what are you doing here, Mira? Why are you in Scarlet Lake?_

She touched a hand to the side of her head; her fingers came away bloody. _I wanted you to see what was on the inside._ She reached for him with shaking hands. Laxus couldn't make his body move. Her fingers were freezing when she rubbed them against his lips. Her blood was sweet and tasted like copper. He couldn't decide if he liked the flavour or not.

 _Your turn._ A silver gun appeared in her hand. _Show me._

 _Show me. Show me. Show me._ What's on the inside? His head throbbed.

 _You're killing him too slow._ Romy's voice joined Mira's. It was smoky and low. _Won't you look at me, Laxus? It could be over quick._

 _Don't open your eyes._ Was that his own voice, or Mira's?

 _If you don't wake up, Laxus, they're going to kill you._ That was someone new. His thoughts weren't his own. He wanted to grab his head and squeeze. He wanted everyone to shut the hell up. He wanted these people to stop touching him. He wanted silence.

Mira leveled the gun. _I can give you what you want._

The gun exploded. Brightness flashed. His head burned. Laxus gasped in a sharp breath without ever meaning to. Red water rushed into his mouth and down into his lungs. His whole body lit afire. Mira morphed. She lost her human skin and became a demon so effortlessly it was terrifying. Scales replaced her softness, claws hardened her nails; her eyes turned cold. She dropped the gun and grabbed for his throat.

Laxus would have screamed, but he was too busy choking. Mira stopped existing. Water rushed over his face. He shivered and shivered and shivered while he sputtered violently. Keep your eyes closed. But he couldn't even open them if he tried. His head spun.

A woman's voice cut through Laxus' fog. "What are you doing, Fiona? Put him back in the water."

"The boss says not to hurt him."

"He's making deals with Nolan, you saw as well as I did."

"I'm just telling you what I heard, Dee."

"Hey!" Another voice pierced the night, this one male and raspy with too many cigarettes.

"Fuck off." That was the woman named Dee.

The man spoke again. "Get away from him."

"He has a gun." And that was Fiona.

"I'll take care of him."

There was a sharp click, then the echoing explosion of a gun swelled through the air. Laxus winced and finally opened his eyes. The night was alive around him. The waves of Scarlet Lake lapped too loudly, voices rose and fell.

"Dee!"

Something warm and wet patterned against his cheek. Copper filled the air _. You're bleeding. You're bleeding. You're bleeding. You've been shot_. He grasped clumsily at his chest and came away with wetness, but he didn't hurt. He sucked in a sharp breath and coughed. Choked. Gagged on lake water.

More yelling. Another shot went off. A body landed heavily beside Laxus. Soft ringlets filled his line of sight. For a moment the golden hair was white as snow. Mira. But when he reached for her, he saw she was just a child, not Mira at all. The girl gasped like a fish out of water. There was blood staining her neck, reaching high for her chin and soaking her shirt. The waves wriggled at the edge of the dock. A pale hand stretched out of the water and grabbed for the girl. _Fiona_ , Laxus thought, _her name is Fiona_. Snake-line fingers, waxy and pallid, twisted into Fiona's hair and hauled her towards the water. Fiona fell in with barely a splash. Laxus wheezed and looked around wildly. The world was disintegrating again, falling apart, dissolving into red and wet.

He started to shake, too high to be cognizant. His heart beat so hard he thought it'd explode. _The dead are coming_. The water heaved. Something soft and spongy hit against the hard wood at Laxus' side. He tilted his head back to look into Romy's unseeing eyes. Water dropped against his face, startlingly cold.

"Oi!" That raspy voice hollered. Another round went off. Romy's head rocked back, a small neat hole appearing in her forehead. She fell into the hungry water and slipped out of view.

Footsteps shook the dock as someone came racing over the wooden planks. Laxus blinked up into a craggy face. It was all he could do to keep breathing. The world rolled violently. He had just enough time to turn on his side before his stomach rejected all the poisoned water he swallowed. It burned coming up.

Griswold cursed colourfully and jumped back. Laxus didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed. He retched again.

More footsteps echoed on the dock. "What's all this?"

Griswold turned. "Eli, help me get the kid inside."

Eli was quiet for a long beat. "What happened to Dee?"

Laxus breathed shallowly from of his mouth and tried to focus on their conversation.

"She was killing him." Griswold sounded shaken.

"Sounds like maybe he was doing something that he shouldn't have been." Eli came to prod Laxus' ribs with his foot. It took some effort for the dragon slayer to groan.

"Not likely. I told Julian he was alright." Griswold sounded close to panic, even to Laxus' ears.

Eli ignored his words. "Where's Fiona? They're never apart."

"I—" Laxus looked up in time to see Griswold shudder. "I killed her. I had to."

Eli's expression darkened. "Julian isn't going to be happy about that."

"He's going to be even more pissed when he learns that they were trying to go behind his back," Griswold said with a hollow sort of confidence.

 _He has no idea what I was doing out here,_ Laxus thought.

Eli snorted and scowled at Laxus. There was a question in his eyes. He was dying to ask, but he shot a look at Griswold and held his tongue. _You're going to hear about that later,_ Laxus thought disjointedly. He wondered if he was about to die, if Eli was going to go down to Julian and tell the man that he had been meeting Nolan. As if reading his thoughts, Eli asked, "Where's the note?"

 _The note. Meet me at the pier._ Laxus' mouth wouldn't move.

"What are you talking about?" Griswold asked sharply.

"Shut up." Eli pushed past the man and crouched by Laxus, careful to avoid the vomit. "Give it to me."

When Laxus didn't move—couldn't—Eli started patting him down, first his pants pockets and then working his way higher when he didn't find what he was looking for, until he stuffed his hands in the pockets of Laxus' coat and pulled out the paper triumphantly. Laxus grabbed for it weakly, but Eli smacked his hand away and stood.

"What is that?" Griswold asked. He actually looked green. Eli ignored him.

"No," Laxus struggled to sit up. Lightning cracked from finger to finger. His magic was drained from the lake but maybe still strong enough to incapacitate Eli. When the spell hit, a tremor rolled from Eli's head to his feet. He clutched the note tighter and growled, but didn't go down. Laxus' head flared with pain when the man attacked him back.

"Hey, cut it out," Griswold said sharply.

Laxus tried to strum up the energy to attack again.

 _Stop._ The word was crystal clear and heinously loud in his head. Laxus pressed his hand into his ear and winced.

Griswold looked back and forth between the two men. "What's on that paper?"

Eli squared his shoulders and lied. "It was a note from Dee telling Laxus to meet her here."

Laxus blinked at Eli dumbly. _You know that's not true._ He wondered if Eli heard him or not.

"Why would she do that?" Griswold demanded. He fingered his gun nervously, as if considering shooting Eli too.

"Because she wanted to make a deal with Laxus to betray Julian," Eli replied.

Griswold shook his head. "He wouldn't do that."

"I guess that's why she was trying to kill him."

Laxus knew when to roll with a lie, but he didn't understand what Eli's motive was.

"Is that right?" Griswold asked.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. Eli's gray eyes were cold. _I know your secret,_ those eyes said. _I can ruin you_. Laxus didn't even care. He just wanted to lay there and ride out the exhaustion and residual high. Well, maybe not _there_. He wanted to get away from Scarlet Lake before it could come alive again. He struggled to his feet and nearly went crashing back into the lake. Eli grabbed his coat roughly and pulled him upright. He looked too bright in the light of the moon, like his skin was being illuminated from the inside.

"What's in Scarlet Lake?" _Eli knows._ Laxus mouth moved separately from his mind. He didn't remember okaying the words to come out, but that was his voice, strained, hoarse and as quiet as a whisper.

"What did you see down there?" Eli's eyes bored into Laxus'.

"Romy. Trent." He shuddered. "Others." So many.

"You're lucky you're alive," Eli's voice was deadpan.

Laxus didn't feel lucky, not right then. He felt like he was maybe going to be sick again. He felt like he was stoned out of his mind. He felt like he was numb with cold. He felt like he'd never sleep again without seeing silver-dollar eyes and curling black lips. "Where they real?" Or was it a hallucination?

Eli shrugged, let go of Laxus' coat, and sauntered away. His feet clopped loudly over the pier like he wasn't afraid of what lived beneath the red water. Laxus wanted to call him back so he could demand some answers, but he didn't. He dared to take a halting step towards the edge of the pier so he could look down into the dark water. "Was Romy real?"

Griswold grabbed the back of his jacket and hauled him away from the edge. "You fucking idiot." Laxus wanted to protest, but he felt numb and dumb. He couldn't seem to help himself; it was like the lake still calling him, like it wanted him to come back inside its cold depths. The most terrifying thing was that he wanted to, too. There was a glimmer deep, deep down, like a flash of silver. _Like Mira's hair._ Was she down there?

"Keep moving, your dame isn't down there, she's in Noir." Griswold shoved a palm into his back. It was then Laxus realized he was muttering to himself and edging ever closer to the water, despite his fear. _What's wrong with this lake?_ Maybe the same thing that was wrong with Noir. He took a few halting steps. The more he moved, the easier it became, like he needed the momentum to keep going. One foot after the other. Griswold kept his hand fisted in Laxus' jacket. The leather was soaking wet and dripping. The wind blew and he shivered.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my room," Griswold replied.

"I need to see Mira—" _to make sure she's not dead_. He didn't dare say the words aloud, lest they become true.

"No, you need to keep moving. You need to come back to my room, tell me what the fuck has been happening, and then maybe I'll consider letting you go back to that cesspool." Griswold was feeling righteous, apparently.

"No—"

The man cuffed Laxus unfairly. The dragon slayer tottered and almost went over. He growled and tried to spin on Griswold. The cop pushed him roughly. Laxus fell heavily at the end of the pier, at the place where the boards turned into crushed gravel. His coat tore, his elbows scraped.

Griswold clenched his hands into shaking fists. "I just _shot_ a fucking kid for you, so shut your mouth and get moving. Make it mean something, Laxus. I didn't want her to have to die."

 _Fiona is dead. Dee is dead_. And Eli was heading back to Julian with some bullshit tale about how they were trying to recruit him. "Mira—"

"Is safe." There was a _probably_ on Griswold's tongue, but he held that one in. "Let's get inside, before someone else decided it's a good night to take out a few suckers."

* * *

Mira was dizzy when she spilled out of Julian's lounge. Nina was there. Her blonde hair was a halo of fluff around her head. She held a small vial of something violently red. It looked to Mira like Scarlet Lake water, but she couldn't be sure. Nina smoothed her dress and asked, "Is Mr. York in there?"

Mira's voice didn't feel sound much like her own when she said, "Yes. What's the matter?"

But Nina was listening. She pushed past Mira and into the lounge. Mira heard voices rising and falling inside, Julian's, Nina's. Raff started to scream. She turned away and looked out into the dark, dark hallway. A flash of copper brightness caught her eye.

 _Hair,_ Mira thought, _copper hair._ Like Sienna's. The girl took a sharp corner and disappeared.

"Wait!" Mira called. _You're hallucinating._ But maybe not. She felt tired, but not like she did the last time. _Laxus was high when he thought he saw her dead. What if she was actually alive?_ But of course, it might not even be her; it could be another girl with scarlet hair walking through Noir's halls.

"Hang on!" Mira tripped and righted herself, then scurried, bouncing off the walls when she lost her balance. One of the side doors opened and Eli came rushing in. He smashed into Mira hard, sending her staggering back against the wall. Her head cracked hard. She slumped in her tall heels and slid down the wall like a squashed bug. "Ow."

"Sorry," he said distractedly and pulled her upright.

Mira rubbed her head tenderly. "Did you see her?" She needed to know that she wasn't crazy.

"See who?" Eli looked at her warily.

Mira felt stupid when she said, "Sienna."

Eli clenched his jaw. "Don't chase ghosts, Mira."

"What?" Her heart beat hard.

"Natalie is waiting for you in your room. Get out of here."

"Wait—"

But Eli was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so damn long. I hate this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Don't go chasing ghosts._ Mira knew it wasn't wise, but she ignored Eli's words and took the hallway that she thought she saw Sienna disappear down. "It couldn't have been her," she muttered aloud, though she really, really hoped that it was. Well, if she was alive, anyway, because then she could tell Laxus that he wasn't a killer.

The lights flickered and her skin prickled. She felt like there were eyes on her, but the halls were empty. She looked back over her shoulder, just to make sure, but there was no one there, either. The lights flickered again. Mira's heart beat hard. Facing forward once more, she forced herself to keep moving. _This is a bad idea_. She didn't have a good feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was being watched, sized up, and maybe even hunted. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps. There was a scuffing noise at her back. Mira whipped around, donning Halphas as she went. There was someone behind her, as she had suspected. She was moving, operating on instinct alone, and grabbed the person by the throat. They squawked in fear as Mira bullied them to the ground. She had a blast of energy in her hand and was just about to loose it, when she caught sight of the person's face. Terri blinked and shook like a scared rabbit.

"M-Miss Strauss—"

 _Get off of her_. Mira released the girl's throat and sat back. She hadn't meant to throw her to the ground, she hadn't meant to almost destroy her with magic, either. "Sorry." It felt like a watery apology in the wake of her attack, but it was the best she could strum up.

Terri sat up and smoothed her short hair. "These halls are off-limits for the entertainers, unless Julian asked you to come down here?"

Mira wanted to ask what Terri was doing down there then, but she didn't. "No, sorry. I—I got lost, and then the lights started flickering. I guess I just got scared. Are you okay?"

Terri stood and looked rather indignant now that the initial fear was fading. She straightened her tuxedo-short combo and tugged on the fabric. "The way back to your room is down this hall and make a left." She pointed in the correct direction.

Mira let her soul slip away. She felt bare just standing there in her dress. The lights flickered again. "What is that?"

"Bad wiring," Terri replied shortly. "Excuse me."

Mira wanted to tell her to watch out for dead girls, but the words just wouldn't come. _You're imagining things._ She had to be.

* * *

Griswold bullied Laxus in through the staff entrance as to not attract too much attention from the guests. Even still, there were chefs and servers that gave them peculiar looks while they moved through the kitchens. Griswold kept muttering under his breath, cursing, really, while they walked. He had a tight grip on Laxus' coat and pushed him ahead, as if he were escorting a particularly stubborn child. Laxus sort of felt like a child in that moment, unable to take care of himself when he was doped up, hazy and sick. _What's in the lake?_ Mira? Was Mira out there? He kept thinking that she was. He wanted to see, he wanted to go back out and try to find her because he thought that maybe…

"Walk." Griswold steered him right again when he tried to veer away. The hallway stretched. At its end appeared an elevator. Well, it didn't really appear, it had been there the whole time, but in Laxus' head it just materialized. _When the doors open there are going to be dead girls waiting for you_. He could see it so clearly he began to panic. Lightning cracked over his skin. Griswold cursed colourfully. "Watch it. There's nothing there, Laxus, it's just an elevator." An elevator they now stood in front of. When had that happened? The doors slid open. Laxus prepared for Romy to tumble out, or maybe demon Mira, but it was empty.

"Don't electrocute me," Griswold warned. "If you do, we'll both be dead, you because I'll kill you, then me because Julian will do me in."

"What's in Scarlet Lake?"

"Dark things, now shut up." Griswold fingered the 7th floor button. The doors closed and the elevator ascended. Laxus grabbed for the handles to keep himself upright. His head swam. _Another bad trip_. The floor was writhing. His heart beat viciously hard.

Griswold gave him a concerned look. "Breathe, man, breathe."

Laxus did as he was told. _This isn't real_. Neither were the dead. He hoped.

The elevator halted. When the doors slid open, Griswold grabbed Laxus around the ribs and pulled him out. He grunted and complained all the way down the hall. "You're too heavy." Laxus walked as much as he was able, but it seemed like the longer he was out of Scarlet Lake, the funnier he felt. The room was twirling. _Room?_ But that was right, he was in Griswold's room now. The door slammed close, startling him.

Griswold appeared holding a pair of sweats and a towel. "Change." Laxus remembered that he was soaking wet. That sound, that clacking he kept hearing? That was his teeth chattering together. He accepted the clothing with shaking hands and did just that, peeling out of his clothes right there in the middle of the foyer. Griswold disappeared to give him some privacy.

Laxus looked down his chest and saw deep bruises pockmarking his skin. _Fingers_. Romy's. She was grabbing him. And more. _Is that the kind of thing caused by a hallucination?_

"I told you, Romy was real," Griswold offered. "I shot her myself."

Laxus turned to see him lurking by a plush chair.

"Hurry up."

He made himself focus so he could dry off his icy body, then clambered into the sweatpants. They were too short, his ankles stuck out of the bottom, but he was warmer. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a beige chair. Griswold's wrinkly face appeared. The man's brown eyes were harder than Laxus had ever seen them before. There was a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a steaming cup in his hand. "Drink this." Laxus imagined drinking the pale blue smoke that rose in soft rings above their heads. Griswold gave him an impatient glare. "I know you're fucked up right now, man, but I need you to focus. Drink. This." He grabbed Laxus' hand and wrapped it around a paper cup, then helped lift it to his mouth.

 _Coffee,_ the dragon slayer thought when the smell hit him. He took a sip. It was strong enough to peel paint off walls. It helped clear his head just a little. "Why do I feel like this?"

Griswold grabbed a chair and fell back into it. "It's Scarlet Lake, the water. There's something in it that affects mages. Seems like you got a good mouthful of the stuff."

 _Drowning._ For an instant he was back under the water, fighting for breath.

"You're not there anymore."

"Mira—"

Griswold sat forward and pointed his finger in Laxus' face. "Focus."

Laxus tried.

"What was that note Eli took from you?"

 _Answer him._ "A note, to meet at the pier."

Griswold nodded. He looked intense, like this mattered very much to him. "Who wrote it?"

Laxus opened his mouth to respond, but Griswold's face shifted. He went from the cop that Laxus trusted to a rotting corpse in the blink of an eye. He wheezed and tried to get away. Griswold grabbed him by the shoulder and held him tight. His hand was dangerously close to closing around Laxus' neck, but he didn't do it. "Don't fuck off on me. Who wrote it?" His face fleshed out once more, but Laxus didn't trust it.

 _Lie._ He didn't know why he felt the need to hide from Griswold, but there was something pushing in his head, demanding that he say something other than the truth. He recalled what Eli had said. "Dee. It was Dee."

Griswold looked at him skeptically. "You sure about that?"

Laxus found the strength to reach up and push Griswold's hand away. "Yeah. How—how did I get out of the lake?" How did he get in, was the more concerning question.

"Fiona pulled you out."

"You saw her?" Laxus asked.

"Well, yeah. I saw her and Dee hanging down around the pier, looking over the edge at something in the water. It was splashing around, so at first I thought maybe some poor dog or something fell into the lake, but then I hear some muffled screaming every now and again." Griswold looked haunted. "So I say, heh, what the fuck? Why not check it out, right? I hear them talking about drowning Julian's boy, and then your ugly fucking head pops up." He looked like he wanted to smack Laxus, but he refrained.

"I wanted to see what was down there." He just didn't understand _why_ , what on earth would ever possess him to want to do something like that?

"Dee was an illusion mage—she was good too, that's why Julian usually had her guarding the grounds around Scarlet Lake."

And that's what she was doing out there. "Why would anyone have to guard the lake?" Who even wanted to go near the stupid thing?

Griswold shrugged. "Guess Julian thinks it's worth something."

Laxus touched his bruised ribs. "There were bodies pulling me under."

"Illusion magic, if it's powerful enough, it can leave effects on the body." Griswold took a long drag off his cigarette.

"But you said Romy—"

"Yeah."

His head hurt. He didn't know what was real and what was fake. The lake was real, being submerged was real—he was still shivering—but the other stuff? _You can go out and check._ He wanted to. That scared him enough that he sobered up the tiniest bit.

Griswold tipped his chin. "You feeling better?"

Laxus' was still spinning. He took another drink of his coffee. It was warm and thought-clearing. "I'm getting better. Why were you out there?" And Eli? What was he doing out at the pier?

"Just doing some rounds for Julian," Griswold replied. He looked away when he said it, like maybe he wasn't being truthful, or was perhaps a bit ashamed.

"What does that mean?"

"Mind your own business, Laxus." He took another pull and exhaled used, gray smoke. "It's a good thing I caught you tonight. I think you should get that dame of yours and get out of Noir."

Laxus pressed in on his temples. "What?"

"Yeah. It'll be a good time for you to get away. Some serious shit's going down, there are a lot of rumblings moving through Julian's other hotels. There have been attacks on two more since you've been down there. Raff is missing—"

"Julian has him," Laxus replied. "Raff is in Noir."

Griswold's mouth straightened. "Then he'll be dead soon. Nolan is paranoid," Laxus tried to keep his face straight. "Morgan is down-right rebellious, Dee and Fiona are dead. The place is on the verge of collapse. It's a good time to get out."

 _A good time to leave._ He and Mira could be gone. He didn't bother asking how Griswold had all this information, when just days ago he seemed to be in the dark.

"I like you, Laxus. I want you to get out of this place in one piece, but you sure are making it hard on yourself. Just take my advice, go back to your room, get your stuff, get your girl, and disappear." Griswold seemed rather insistent. "Here." He rose and went rooting through his pockets. He pulled out a large wad of cash and counted out an exorbitant amount. He shoved it into Laxus' hand.

Laxus squinted at him. "That's more than what we agreed on." Three times as much.

"Guess I'm feeling generous," Griswold said. "Get up and go on."

Laxus clenched his fist around the cash. _Where did he get the money from?_ But then he was telling himself to shut up and leave, not to ask questions, otherwise he might get an answer he didn't want to hear.

Griswold grabbed his forearm and pulled him out of the chair. Laxus teetered but then righted himself. The room was full of colour that just wasn't there, it was bleeding and seeping and breathing, there were faces pressing into the walls. _They're not real. Not real. Not real._

"You can make it down there on your own?"

Laxus clenched the towel tighter around his shoulders. "Yeah."

Griswold nodded and clapped him on the back. "You've been a big help, kid."

But he didn't feel like it. Griswold didn't even ask him what he'd learned. _Keep moving_. _Don't ask_. _Just find Mira._ He only grabbed his boots and jacket from the soaking pile of clothes. He shoved his money deep into the toe of his right boot. He didn't look back at Griswold when he exited.

* * *

He had to wait so long for Terri to return, that he almost gave up and got a room at Gomorrah for the night. It wasn't something that he relished, but he was tired enough to go to sleep leaning against the kitchen wall. His eyes were drooping closed. A scene with a particularly colourful and vicious fairy was playing out in his head, when the air started to get heavy with magic. He opened his eyes in time to see the Gold Room open and a frazzled looking Terri come spilling out. Her eyes fell on him and she nodded. "Mr. Dreyar. Are you looking to go back to Noir?"

"Yeah, Terri."

"Mr. York asked to see you immediately." She waved him into the Gold Room.

Laxus' mouth felt dry. "Did he say why?" Was he sober enough to formulate a lie? Did Eli say something to get him in shit?

"I don't get paid enough to know that kind of thing," she replied snippily. Laxus closed his mouth and got into the disguised room.

* * *

When Mira opened her door, Natalie was sitting on the bed idly plucking at the sheets. She lifted her gaze, met Mira's eyes, and smiled with relief. "Thank god." She got up, crossed the room and yanked Mira into a tight hug. "I thought he was lying." She pulled back. "What did he want from you?"

Mira shrugged. "I don't know. He wanted to make some of my Magicfire to give to Raff."

Natalie winced. "Julian isn't very nice sometimes."

 _All of the time_ , Mira thought, but didn't say. "And he asked me if it was you that drugged him."

Natalie squeezed her fingers. "And you said?"

"I said no."

"But he didn't leave it there."

"No," she agreed. "He kept pushing it, so I told him I had no idea."

Natalie blew a lock of hair off her forehead. "I didn't think he'd be so dogged about it."

"What were you doing that night?" Mira gazed into her eyes, wanting to catch the lie if she tried to make something up.

Natalie didn't lie like Mira thought she would, but she wasn't truthful, either. "If you don't know, you'll be safe."

Mira grabbed Natalie's arms tightly and shook her. "From what?"

"Julian, of course." Natalie pulled away.

"I thought you loved Julian? How can you love a man you don't even trust?" Mira's voice was too loud, but she was having a hard time controlling her temper. She felt rattled and used up.

"It's complicated."

Apparently. "Where is Laxus? You said you knew what he was doing."

Natalie shrugged. "That's his secret, not mine. Sorry, love."

"Natalie—" Mira gave her a withering look.

"Don't be so angry, Mira." Natalie tried to skim her fingers up Mira's arm, but the takeover mage pushed her back.

"Stop with the games."

Heavy footsteps sounded outside in the hall. Natalie stiffened. For a second she looked frightened. Mira pushed past her and went for the door. She pulled it back in time to see Laxus staggering along. He looked rough. Like, really rough. His hair stuck up at odd angles, his five o'clock shadow was turning into a beard, his eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks looked hollow. He pushed himself off the wall and stood upright when he saw Mira. The movement exposed a long line of bruises down his chest.

"Laxus!" She came out of her room and tried to grab his arm, but he ducked under her grasp. The look he gave her was wary and full of suspicion, but also longing, too. _He doesn't trust you_. The irony wasn't lost on her. She looked back over her shoulder at Natalie. The brunette gave her a knowing look, as if saying, _see?_ Mira ignored her. "What happened, Laxus?" She looked down at his jacket and boots dripping all over the floor. "Why is everything soaked?" Whose clothes was he wearing? They were ill fitting and worn, not like something he'd even own.

He kept moving. Mira paused, feeling uncertain, but then screwed up her courage and followed. She expected Natalie to tag along, but the brunette stayed by the door and watched them dodder down the hall.

"Laxus, talk to me." Mira grabbed for him again. Her fingers closed around his forearm. He was icy cold. Laxus stiffened under her touch. When he looked at her, he saw something other than her heart-shaped face. It was a fleeting hallucination, but one that left him shivering.

Laxus turned from her and shoved open his door. He thought about closing it on her—not on Mira specifically, but on the demon she kept turning into. It wasn't even one of her souls, it was just a faceless demon with ruby scales and blood-caked teeth. He remembered himself and let her in.

Mira closed the door and locked it. Laxus dropped his soaking garments to the floor and went straight to the washroom. Mira expected him to lock her out, but he didn't. She came over to watch him pull out a toothbrush. He dropped a healthy amount of toothpaste to the bristles then started scrubbing his teeth and tongue hard enough to make them bleed.

Mira squinted. "You're hurting yourself, Laxus." And he was scaring her.

Laxus didn't care. He could still taste the strange tang of Scarlet Lake in his mouth. There wasn't enough toothpaste in the world.

Mira grabbed his wrist tightly when he kept going. "Stop it."

He pulled out of her grasp and spat into the sink. "Don't touch me."

Mira bit her cheek hard. "Laxus, I'm sorry about earlier—I wasn't thinking."

He turned on the tap and was relieved when the water that came out was clear. He took in a large gulp, swished it around, and spat again. "What were you doing?" He looked at her through the mirror, as if that would make her answer easier to withstand.

Mira twisted her fingers together nervously. "I—I wanted you to tell me where you were going. Seilah… she can make you talk."

"Seilah?" Laxus looked at her incredulously.

Mira glanced at his feet. "Remember, she was one of Tartarus' demons?"

His laugh was abrupt and harsh. Mira tore her eyes away from his feet and looked him in the face. He was furious.

"You copied one of Tartarus' demons, then you tried to _use it on me_?"

"Because you were scaring me!" Mira insisted. "I wouldn't have normally, but when you said all that stuff about leaving and—"

"Why didn't you tell me about that soul?"

Mira shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I was going to."

"Before or after you used it on me?" he demanded sharply.

Mira winced. "I'm sorry, Laxus. It didn't really come up."

He gave her a deadpan look. "At literally _any time_ you could have said, 'Hey, guess what, I got a new Soul, and it's one of the Tartarus demons!'" He made a squeaky kind of voice trying to impersonate her.

Mira crossed her arms and brooded. He was right. Why didn't she say anything? "I didn't want you to be afraid, I guess. I know how much trouble Tartarus caused and I thought maybe…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's stupid."

Laxus finally turned to look her in the eye. "Out with it, Mira."

She pulled at her dress. "I just didn't know how everyone would take it. Tartarus… they destroyed our home. They took everything,"

And then Laxus thought he understood. "Tartarus did that, not you."

She nodded. "Of course, but Seilah's part of me now. Sometimes even I get mad at her when I think about it. I just didn't know how you'd take looking at her when I shifted." Mira felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She didn't realize how much that had been bothering her. Here she'd been telling Elfman to get over his guilt when she was carrying around a similar package.

Laxus felt a bit of tension ease from his shoulders. The world was slowly evening out as Scarlet Lake left his system. _She wasn't trying to betray you_. The thought was liberating, and guilt enticing. _I love who you are_. He wasn't a very good person and definitely didn't deserve her trust. He felt horrible for even suspecting that Julian could corrupt her. "I love you, Mira. Get your stuff together, we're leaving Noir."

Mira's ears roared. "What?"

 _Stupid._ Laxus ploughed ahead and wished he had have just kept his mouth closed. "I said, get your stuff together, we're leaving Noir soon. I have some things I have to take care of first, but within the hour, for sure—"

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "The first part."

Laxus crossed his arms over his bruised chest and made himself meet her eyes. "You heard me."

Mira's skin tingled. "Oh." _Oh?_ She admonished herself and tried to think of a good response. Her mind was blank.

Laxus spun away from her and turned on the shower. "Hurry up."

* * *

 **A/N : Chers lecteurs en France : Mon cœur va à vous. Je suis triste que cet acte de violence insensé est arrivé dans votre beau pays ; Je prie pour que vous, votre famille et vos amis êtes en sécurité. Vous avez mon amour, mes pensées et mes prières. Le monde pense à vous.**

 **-Kaitlin**

 **I apologize for my French, it's not very good, but the sentiment is the same. Love will make you strong. Be safe.**


	26. Chapter 26

Mira watched Laxus for another torn moment, trying to think of something to say. Nothing, she had nothing. _I love you_. Just thinking about the way the words rolled effortlessly off his tongue made her heart beat fast. There were a lot of things she wanted to say _: Are you lying? Are you sure? Why were you with Natalie? Tell me again_. She imagined closing the distance between them, something that should be easy now that he said those words, but she never felt further from him in her life. "Laxus…"

He didn't spare her a second look. "Hurry up, Mira." His voice sounded guarded, unsure. He stripped off his borrowed clothes and dropped them to the black tiled floor, then got into the shower. "I want to be out of here as soon as possible." He closed the glass shower door and blocked her view.

She wanted to open that door and ask if he knew what he had said—he looked messed up, disjointed and frazzled, but she couldn't strum up the courage. What if it was something that just fell thoughtlessly out of his mouth? _Just ask._ Her high heel clacked loudly over the tile when she took a step closer. She lifted her hand, intent on shoving open the door again, but she lost her nerve. Letting it fall back to her side, she turned from the room.

* * *

Natalie was in the same position when Mira returned, leaning back against the door frame and staring numbly out into the black hallway. She met Mira's eyes with her smoky hazel orbs and held out her hand. "Is he alright?"

Mira took her fingers because she didn't know what else to do. "I don't know."

"Come back in and stay with me, Mira." Natalie's voice was soothing, as if she understood perfectly well what Mira was feeling, even though she had barely said a word.

Mira shook her head. "I… We're leaving Noir."

Natalie's face fell. "What?"

Mira nodded. "Tonight. Now."

Natalie squeezed her hand and pulled her into the room. When the door slammed, Mira felt a bit safer, which was ridiculous, it was only a door.

"Why are you leaving?" Natalie pulled her close so there was scarcely a breath of space between them while she searched Mira's eyes.

She looked genuinely sad. Mira's heart hurt. She gave Natalie a half-truth. "Things are getting too crazy here. I'm sorry, Natalie."

Natalie's mouth flattened into a pencil line. "Julian won't let you go."

"He can't stop me." Mira's voice came out strong.

Natalie must have believed her because she begged, "Don't leave me."

Mira had a wild thought. "Come with us." What would they do? Would she bring her to the guild once everyone came home? She tried to imagine taking Natalie away from Noir and couldn't. The girl belonged in its shadowed halls.

Natalie mimicked her thoughts. "This is my home. I want it to be yours, too." She smoothed Mira's hair back with cold hands. "I care about you, Mira. Don't go."

She didn't know what to say.

Natalie took her silence for consideration. "You have a place here with me. This stuff will blow over soon. Julian always weathers the storm, you'll see." Her hands were back in Mira's hair. Her mouth was wickedly hot, her breath sweet on the takeover mage's tongue when she kissed her. Laxus sounded in her head. _I love you._ She pulled away from Natalie with some effort. "Stop it."

She pouted. "Don't push me away."

Mira didn't want to, she wanted to pull Natalie back in close and kiss her until her mouth was numb. But she didn't. She squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry. My offer still stands, you can come with us if you want, but we're going."

Natalie's chin warbled. "I wish you'd think about changing your mind. Julian isn't going to be happy when he finds out you're leaving. He's going to be suspicious."

"We're not telling him." She didn't think.

"He's going to be even more furious then. You might get me in trouble." Her eyes were slightly too wide.

"Why would that get you in trouble? I'm leaving, not you," Mira protested.

Natalie shrugged. "Julian thought you were here to cause trouble, but I stuck up for you.? First Sienna and now this? He'll kill me."

"That's crazy. You don't have anything to do with this stuff," Mira replied.

Natalie shrugged. "He won't see it like that."

Mira leaned back as far as she could to look at the girl. "I thought you said he wouldn't hurt you?"

"Things change." Natalie licked her lips. "Tell me you weren't hired to cause trouble."

Mira's mouth tasted like ash. She wished Natalie wasn't holding her around the waist so tight, there was nowhere for her to go. When she said, "No," the word came out sure and true. It wasn't a lie, not in the least, Laxus had been hired, but she still felt guilty. It was ridiculous. She didn't even like it here. _But you like Natalie._

Natalie rubbed her spine then reached down to cup her behind. "I would be sad if you were—if this was all an act. Would you tell me if you were pretending, Mira?"

Mira closed her eyes for a beat and enjoyed the feeling of Natalie sliding her tongue over her throat and jaw line. "I'm not pretending. I like it," she said too honestly. Laxus was there in the back of her mind. _I love you_. She felt guilty standing there all tangled up with Natalie. She tried to pull away but the brunette held her firmly.

"Remember how shy you were at first?" She brought her hand up Mira's side and slipped into the slit of her dress so she could grab Mira's breast. Mira felt her neck heat. Natalie smirked. "I guess you still are." She pinched her nipple gently, teasingly. "I think you should tell Laxus you want to stay here. He can stay too—Julian likes him. He'll give Laxus a good job, no more of this thug work. Maybe he can even have his own hotel, if he promises to be good."

Before she could reply, a knock sounded on the door. Mira startled and looked to the solid wood. Natalie followed her gaze nervously. "I'll get it." She dropped her hands and moved towards the door. Mira adjusted her dress and followed, just in case there was someone waiting that shouldn't be.

Natalie stood on tiptoe and peered out the peep hole. Her face blanched. She pulled back the door a second later and revealed Eli. "You shouldn't be here." She looked down either end of the hallway. Eli didn't answer, just bullied his way into Mira's room and grabbed Natalie by the upper arm. The girl let out a squeak of protest.

"Hey," Mira interjected and tried to push him back.

"Don't." That one word was full of warning. Mira pulled her hand away.

"It's okay," Natalie said. She gave Mira a reassuring smile, but it was all full of worry. When she turned back to Eli she said, "Eli, you really shouldn't be here—what if he sees you?"

"He's busy," Eli offered. "We need to talk."

Busy or not, Natalie looked nervous. "That's twice tonight. You're being careless—"

He ignored her and pulled her away from Mira towards the washroom.

"What are you doing?" Mira demanded. "Let go of her and get out." This was her room afterall.

"Shut up." There was a hot poker of pain between Mira's eyes. She hissed and clutched her head. When her eyesight cleared, both Natalie and Eli were gone. The washroom door closed firmly.

Mira huffed. "That was _rude_." Like Eli cared. She was dying to know what they were saying. She tiptoed close to the bathroom and, using a bit of transformation magic, changed her ears into a wolf's to better hear. She struggled to make out any sounds. The room beyond was deathly quiet. There was nothing.

She crossed her arms and decided to wait, tapping her foot impatiently while they conversed.

When the door opened again just a few minutes later, Natalie looked tense and just slightly dishevelled. Her hair was askew and her dress was tugged at. Mira frowned and wanted to ask if they just couldn't keep their hands off each other, but she didn't.

"I'll take care of him." Eli stooped and kissed Natalie one more time. When he came up he gave Mira a warning look. "If you say anything I'll—"

"Don't threaten her," Natalie said drily. "Don't pay any attention to him, Mira. You're not going to tell on us, right?"

Mira grabbed her elbows. "I don't care what you do."

Eli glared at her suspiciously.

"I'll go make sure the halls are empty." Natalie pulled away and slipped out of the room.

Mira glanced at Eli and strummed up her courage. "Did you see Sienna earlier? You didn't answer me."

Eli tapped his head. "I see the dead all the time."

Mira opened her mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean, but Natalie came back in. "Hurry."

Eli ducked out without another look at Mira.

"Where's he going?" Mira asked when the door was closed again.

"To pay Laxus a visit," Natalie replied.

Mira's heart quickened. "Why?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know that I could say."

"You could, you just won't." Mira frowned, suddenly afraid for the dragon slayer. _He can take care of himself._ Of course.

Natalie read her expression. "Eli won't hurt him. Come, I'll braid your hair." She tried to grab Mira and pull her towards the bed, but Mira bowed out of her grasp.

"I have to start packing." They'd leave within the hour, Laxus said.

Natalie sighed. "I don't think you'll need to, but by all means." She waved Mira on with a flourish of her hands.

Mira ignored her and packed anyway.

* * *

When Laxus exited the shower he thought he'd find Mira still standing there, but in her place was Eli. The man had his arms crossed over his wide chest and wore a severe scowl on his face. Laxus tried not to appear startled while he wrapped his towel around his waist, but he wasn't sure how well he pulled it off. "Don't you people knock?"

"Your friend is in Julian's pocket," Eli said by way of greeting.

Laxus stared at him for a beat, and then said, "I don't know what you're talking about." But he thought maybe he did.

"Oh yeah?" Eli pressed. "What did he tell you tonight?"

Laxus felt a rummaging through his brain. "Get the fuck out of my head."

"He said to get out of Noir." Eli shook his head and laughed. "The narcs are changing sides."

Laxus thought about rebuking his statement, but he couldn't hide anything from Eli. "You going to tell Julian?"

The man flashed straight white teeth. "Not if you don't leave."

Laxus raised a brow. "I'm getting out of here."

Eli shrugged. "Then I guess I have no choice but to tell Julian all of your secrets."

There was a moment in which he panicked, but then he shrugged. "I don't give a fuck." It didn't matter anymore. Griswold paid him, he was free to go. "Do what you want."

Eli was unmoved. "How much did Griswold give you to take Julian out?"

Laxus thought about the amount they agreed upon originally. It hadn't been very much. He took the job because he was bored, not because it paid well. That wasn't how much was sitting in his boot now though. "Enough."

Eli gave him an unconcerned look. "I'll triple it if you stay and finish the job."

That gave Laxus pause. "Triple?"

"As in, three times," Eli replied, as if Laxus were slow.

"Why?" Why were Julian's boys all coming to him with knives to stab in Julian's back?

"Why not just do it myself, or why do I want him gone?" Eli asked.

"Uh… both." The beads of water on his chest were drying in the cool air. Laxus suppressed a shiver then pushed past Eli and went searching for some clothes.

Eli followed him out of the washroom. "Mind your own business and I'll mind mine. As a perk, I'll tell Julian to put you on guard duty for Mira and I'll look the other way when you want to go visit."

It wasn't worth it, not really. _But you didn't finish your job. Shouldn't you bring Julian down?_ He should, right? Julian was bad news. "What do you get out of this?"

"I want the same thing Nolan wanted."

Laxus paused pulling a black t-shirt over his head. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Money. Magicfire."

Money and drugs. "Nolan said he'd stop the production of the drug." That was the better deal, if he was looking to cure Innisfil of its plague.

"I'm not Nolan." Obviously.

Laxus shook his head. "I was hired to clean up the city, why would I perpetuate its disease?" He hopped into a worn pair of pale blue jeans and dropped the towel.

"Because I know your secrets."

Laxus brushed him off. "Big deal, everyone seems to."

Eli smiled blandly. "I guess if that doesn't move you, a knife in Mira's ribs is just a thought away."

Laxus ground his teeth together. _How? Natalie?_ She was with Mira, but… "Natalie wouldn't do that." _Right?_ Griswold's voice rang through his head, _Natalie isn't much of a trigger puller, if you know what I mean._

Eli shrugged. "Underestimating will get your girl killed."

Laxus growled, grabbed Eli by the collar, and bullied him back against the wall. "Don't threaten her."

His head felt foggy again. A vicious scene played out behind his mind's eye.

 _He was kissing Mira hotly. She was naked under him, her breasts pressing into his bare chest, her legs wrapped around his middle. She breathed his name again and again, fisted her hands in his hair and mewled in a way that had his heart pumping hard. He wanted to be rougher. He reached out and grabbed Mira by the throat and squeezed gently. At first she smiled, glad for a little bit of roughness, but his fingers turned tight. She met his eyes, still trusting. Trusting right up until the point where he cut into her windpipe and blocked the flow of air. Her voice was barely audible when she squeaked out his name in surprise._ Let go of her _, he thought, and he wanted to. He wanted to loosen his grip and pull away, apologize and grovel for her forgiveness, but his body didn't belong to him. His fingers wound tighter, determined to squeeze the brightness from her eyes._

 _"_ _Laxus—" She pushed at his shoulders, but her struggles were getting weaker and weaker. Her eyes bulged, her lips turned blue._

The vision severed. Laxus wheezed unevenly and realized that he had dropped his hold on Eli. The man straightened his suit jacket and smoothed back his dark hair. "I saved your life in the lake tonight. It was me telling you to get your ass out of the water, and it was me that told Julian that Dee was betraying him. That doesn't come for free. Find a way to cut your ties with Nolan and ally with me, or I'll just climb into that head of yours next time you're fucking your girl and I _will_ make you watch as you choke the life out of her."

Laxus snarled and grabbed Eli by the collar again. He forced the man back into the wall with a resounding force. Eli's head cracked back into the wood panels; his eyes blanked for split second, but when he recovered, he looked furious. Laxus was even angrier. His whole body sang with lightning. Small bolts jumped from his skin into Eli; the man winced every time. The wincing just made Laxus more violent. He balled his hand into a tight fist and drove it into Eli's middle. Eli let out a strangled gasping noise and buckled over. Laxus hit him again for good measure. "Don't _ever_ threaten her." He'd kill him. But he did have a job to do. Julian York had to come down. _You can take Eli in after._ And Griswold? What was he going to do about that old fool? Maybe it was time to meet with Audrey again and see if she could offer any kind of insight. "I'll help you out, but not because you're threatening me. This is on _my_ terms. Leave Mira out of this. In fact, if you can find a way to get her out of Noir, all the better." He'd be able to work faster with her gone—no one would be able to hold her over him, though it would be hard to let her go.

Eli winced and said, "I don't know if that's possible, Julian's going to be reluctant to let her out of here. People don't leave Noir. Not ever, not unless it's in a body bag. Look at your friend Griswold—his morals were so rigid when he first arrived, now he's one of Julian's closest friends. This place changes people."

Laxus didn't respond to that. He wanted to talk to Griswold first before he passed any sort of judgement. Maybe there was a better explanation for the money and the sudden interest in pulling out of there. But there was that niggling doubt. _What about the killing?_ For a man that said he wanted nothing to do with that kind of work, he sure was trigger happy that night. _Just wait until you talk to him_.

Eli sucked in a breath and shoved Laxus back. "Julian wants to see you. Tell your girl that you're not leaving."

"No, I still want her gone." Getting her out was more important. What if something happened? What if she really did end up at the bottom of Scarlet Lake? What if Julian got a hold of her? He had to remind himself not to grind his teeth. "What kind of mage is Julian?"

"The kind you don't want to cross," Eli replied.

"That's why you don't want to bring him down, you're scared?" Laxus gave him a bland look. Was everyone in this hotel cowed by Julian?

"You'd be dumb not to at least respect his power," Eli replied flippantly. "He's waiting for you in his lounge. If you're going to partner with me, first thing is first, Julian knows you're not a yes man. If you tell him that Dee came at you with another offer but you immediately declined, he's going to kill you on the spot. He's not going to believe that shit. You're better off telling him that you considered her, but she couldn't give you what you wanted."

Laxus scowled. There was a nervous twinge in his stomach that he did his best to ignore. _If you fuck up now_ , that twinge said, _there won't be any going back._ "You think he's going to believe that?"

"He will when he learns how much you love that Magicfire poison he's got," Eli replied. "Tell him that Dee said she was more interested in the girls. He'll believe that—Dee always thought that the money was in the whores. Julian's got some Magicfire he wants to sell you. Buy it, and seem eager. But you don't have to try too hard for that, do you?" He gave Laxus a knowing smile that Laxus ignored. The hollow pang in his chest was less easy to disregard, but he managed.

"What about Griswold? What if he sells me out?" If Griswold was a traitor, he knew exactly how to destroy Laxus, and Mira.

"Kill him," Eli said easily. "That's the safest route."

 _Kill him._ Laxus wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "I—" _don't know if I can._

"Your girl will be safe. After you kill him, you can take out Morgan and Nolan. Nolan thinks you're going to be loyal to him so he's an easy target. Morgan will be the harder one to kill; he's gathering his own forces to take out Julian."

"Why don't you just let him do the work for you then? Why go through all this?" It seemed like Eli was taking a pretty big risk, putting his trust in Laxus.

"Because once Morgan takes over, he'll be difficult to dislodge. We need to nip it in the bud."

"Can't we just arrest them?" Laxus asked. He didn't want to have to kill anyone else, not if he could help it.

Eli's expression darkened. "You don't do this kind of thing very often, do you? If you don't kill them, they'll find a way to get out and come after you. They have resources, Laxus, and people that are loyal to them. The police are all corrupt—all it will take is one promise, an exchange of money, and they'll be free. The only way it'll be over is if they're all dead."

Laxus tried to imagine killing Nolan. What was his family like? Did he have kids? What about his wife? Would she wear black in mourning? For how long would she cry?

He realized Eli was reading his thoughts when the man said, "Nolan doesn't have a family. He was lying to you."

Laxus glared. "Stop doing that." He wondered if Eli knew he thought about taking him out after Julian was gone. Maybe. If he did, he had a perfect poker face.

"Stop broadcasting then. I'll give you the targets, you take them out, got it?"

 _Be a killer._ "I didn't sign up to be an assassin." That was never part of the deal.

"You do what you have to do to survive." Eli gave him a warning look.

Laxus rubbed his palms again. "I…"

Eli raised a brow.

"Give me some time to think about it." Because that would make the decision easier.

"You don't have time," Eli said.

"The night." A few hours, at least.

Eli snorted. "Whatever. You're going to find out soon that the more time you waste, the harder this will become." It was a threat, but Laxus couldn't tell just what exactly he was being threatened with. Eli turned towards the door. "Regardless of what you say, we do have to go see Julian, there's no getting out of that. I guess we'll see if Griswold values his life or not."

"He was there with Julian?" Laxus asked.

"I passed him in the hallway on my way here."

The admission made Laxus anxious. What would make Griswold decide to switch sides?

"Let's go."

Laxus looked at his sopping boots disparagingly. He didn't want to put them on, but he had nothing else. Sighing, he grabbed the money out of the toes and shoved it deep into his jean pocket, then stuffed his foot into the soaking garment. He turned his nose up at the coldness. His skin crawled even just touching the lake water. "If I agree—if I accept your offer—you'll answer some questions for me, and you'll do your best to get Mira out of here."

Eli gave him a leveled look. "We'll talk about it."

* * *

I suck so hard for taking so long. And it wasn't even that exciting. Next one!


	27. Chapter 27

Their feet echoed down the empty hallway. "Where is everyone?" Laxus asked. Why was Noir always such a ghost town? In true Eli fashion, he didn't reply. "Wow, Natalie must think you're a great conversationalist, huh?" he joked.

Eli snarled. "Shut up."

Apparently they were both tetchy about their women. Laxus let it slide. He got the feeling Eli didn't like him very much, but he supposed he wouldn't like Eli either if their situations were reversed. If the man did to Mira half of the things Laxus had done to Natalie… he'd break all of his fingers. That was being generous.

The closer they got, the louder a strange, grating sound became. When the lounge fell into sight, Laxus realized it was screaming. It was piercing, blood curdling, and had him right on edge. "What's going on?"

Eli wore a bland expression. "Julian thinks he's funny."

"Why?" What did that mean?

"He's got Raff all doped up on Mira's unrefined Magicfire. He's been tripping hard for the last forty minutes."

"Unrefined?" He felt like an idiot, slow and out of the loop.

"Yeah. Pure."

Laxus shivered and tried to imagine what that would be like. Not good. Mira's magic scared him when it was cured and tested. What was Raff seeing? Another scream pierced the air.

Something horrifying. Julian must have really been pissed off at him.

When Laxus dragged his heels and hesitated, Eli pushed open the door and revealed the scene beyond. Nina stood there looking wan and stressed. She watched Raff with rapt attention while he writhed on the floor. His body kept changing, shifting from hard pale scales to soft skin and back again. The flesh on his arm was bleeding, torn from the scales piercing through too many times. He wrapped his arms around his middle as if he could hold in all the pain, but of course he couldn't, his body just did what it wanted, what the magic told it to do. Laxus wondered vaguely if it was painful for Mira like this the first time she shifted into her Satan Soul. Was she terrified? Did she bleed?

He pushed the thought from his head and found Julian. He sat side-by-side with Griswold, who was scowling darkly at Laxus. There was a question in his eyes that Laxus ignored. He didn't want to pass judgement on the old man, not without having a conversation first, but there was condemnation in his mind; it was difficult to ignore.

"Good, you made it back, Laxus," Julian said over Raff's incessant screaming.

Raff clawed at the floor and tore his nails back. Laxus winced.

Julian raised a brow and looked to Nina. "Do you think he's suffered enough?"

She licked dry lips. "Yes, Sir."

"You're a sweet girl, Nina. Soft." Julian turned to Laxus. "What do you think? Remember now, Raff hasn't been very good to our ladies."

Laxus took in Raff's waxy face. He looked like he was going to be sick, or faint from fright. "I think he's had more than enough." It was him writhing on the floor like that just days ago. _You weren't nearly that bad._ Maybe not, but he still remembered it better than he would have liked. "I think you should stop." Raff was a dick, sure, but did he deserve that kind of torture? He wondered if Mira knew what her magic was being used for.

Julian stood and pulled a gun from a holster on his belt. "Here. Take it."" He held it out for Laxus.

Laxus just stared at the gray barrel. Finally he lifted his eyes to Julian. "What for?"

"To put an end to it, obviously. Unless you want him to suffer? I guess he's going to die anyway, I gave him too much. But if you want his last moments to be terror ridden, by all means, pull up a chair and we'll watch together." Julian smiled toothily.

Laxus wavered. Julian mistook his hesitation for twistedness. "You liar—you do want to see him like this. Griswold was right about you, you are a little fucked up. Guess you gotta be to get into this line of work, eh, Eli?"

Eli was silent.

From the ground, Raff gasped wetly and screamed again. His voice sounded raw and used. _For forty minutes he's been like this._ Riddled with terror and trapped in some nightmare no one else could see.

Nina stepped forward on shaking legs. "Give me the gun, Julian."

Julian laughed. "You're going to kill him?"

"He's suffered enough." Her voice shook.

Julian snorted. "I don't know about that." He looked to Laxus. "What did you see when you were on Mira's stuff?"

 _Sienna._ What kinds of things had Raff done? What terrible sin was he reliving again and again, trapped inside his own mind, living and breathing fear?

The man began to cry. His chest wracked with large, wet sobs. He grabbed his face with torn, stubby nails and raked the skin there, leaving long, red fissures behind. The blood slowly leaked out of his skin. Again, he scratched himself, drawing his nails over his closed eyelids, pushing in so hard that Laxus winced. _He's going to blind himself._ But it didn't matter, because he was going to die anyway.

"Please, Julian, just give me the gun," Nina pleaded. "I'll make it stop."

Julian shook his head and moved to put the gun away, but Laxus found his mercy and grabbed the weapon from the man's hands. The look Julian wore was shocked and a bit outraged, but Laxus didn't care. He aimed with shaking hands, pulled back the hammer, and made himself shoot Raff. The report was deafening. He missed his mark the first time, hitting the man in the shoulder instead of in the heart like he wanted. Raff screamed even louder.

Laxus breathed out and aimed again.

He didn't miss the second time.

The room fell into a tense silence after all the noise. Eli was the first to recover. He grabbed the gun roughly out of Laxus' hand and pushed him hard. Laxus teetered backwards and had to scramble to keep his balance. Eli leveled the gun in one smooth movement.

"Don't, Eli," Julian said as Laxus righted himself. Eli lowered the gun a fraction of an inch, but Laxus attacked anyway. His fist was full of lightning when he smashed it into Eli's face. He put into that one punch all of his sickness and frustration. The gun went skidding over the floor, forgotten when Eli rocked back on his heels and scrambled for balance. He was quick to recover. He snarled, lips pulling back to reveal blood-stained teeth. He launched at Laxus, magic forgotten, and tried to punch the dragon slayer hard in the solar plexus. Laxus blocked the blow, grabbed Eli by the shoulders, and brought up a knee with enough force to break some ribs. Eli curled to the right and narrowly dodged the attack.

"This is entertaining, gentleman, but that's enough," Julian said mildly.

Laxus barely heard him. A ball of lightning appeared in his hand almost without his permission. He could feel his clothing statically charging; objects around the room buzzed with the growing power. _Just one hit_. Just one, and Eli would be gone. Maybe Julian would be, too. And Griswold. And why not Nina while he was at it?

 _Who will take his place_? Because it was sure to be someone. _Nolan? Morgan_? Someone worse?

He didn't get a chance to decide what to do. His blood quickened then felt like it was revolting. His skin burned, his eyesight blurred with red. Hotness dropped out of his nose, thick and choking.

"I said, _calm down._ "

Laxus staggered and fought to keep himself standing. He could barely see, everything was ruby-tinged. _I'm dying_. That's what it felt like. _Fight._ But the pain dissipating quickly, the confusion and disorientation fast on its heels. The blood stopped flowing so freely, but it was all Laxus could taste; sweet, coppery, and pungent. It was in his nose, in his mouth, and now all over his clean t-shirt. He let out a jagged breath and swiped the back of his hand across his face to mop up the blood as best he could. When he looked up, Eli was on the ground, clutching his head. A twinge of panic rolled through the dragon slayer. _Is he going to die?_ Was he about to see what Eli looked like, red and messy? He shot a look over to Julian. He didn't like Eli, and it was clear the man didn't like him either, but he didn't want him to die. He was one of the only ally's he had in this place—their agreement was tentative at best, and he was ready to sell him out if need be, but still... Eli was reliable, if only because of his interest in the money and the drugs. _And Natalie_.

Julian's magic fell away without the explosion at the end. Eli wrapped his arms around his head and gasped for breath. There was blood under his face, Laxus could see it from where he stood, pooling out against the floor.

"The place needs to be redone anyway," Julian said when he followed Laxus' line of sight. "Jake's not coming off the floor so easily." He nodded to the large red stain.

Laxus chewed his tongue hard and kept his mouth shut.

"Get up, Eli," Julian demanded.

Eli wheezed one final time, then slowly uncurled. The whites of his eyes were stained with crimson, his nose was bloody, his teeth were scarlet. He looked like hell, green and ashen. And furious. There was a moment where Laxus thought he was about to see Eli go after Julian, but the man took in a halting breath and held it for several seconds. When he released it again, some tension fled from his shoulders.

"Better?" Julian asked.

Eli grabbed a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and mopped up the blood. Nina unrooted herself and grabbed the square of cloth from his hand. "Let me help you." He didn't look happy to let her work, but he didn't stop her either.

"Tell me about your night, Laxus. It's been exciting, hasn't it?" Julian prodded. Form his side, Griswold fumbled out a pack of crumpled cigarettes from his gray suit pocket. Julian nudged him none-too-gently. Taking the hint, Griswold took one for himself, then passed the pack around. "Take a seat." Julian grabbed out two smokes and pointed towards the leather couch opposite him. Laxus looked over towards Raff's still body. He didn't want to be in the room anymore, but he sat and took the offered cigarette. Julian struck a match and held it for him. The smoke was stale on his tongue. He wanted to cough, but he made himself breathe deeply, perhaps in punishment for taking Raff's life.

 _Killer._ He took another deep haul.

"I'm waiting."

Laxus looked between Griswold and Eli, then launched into a fabricated tale that started with finding the note stuffed under his door and ended with a vicious hallucination, poisoned water, and Griswold shooting Dee and Fiona after they tried to drown him in Scarlet Lake.

Julian smirked instead of looked appalled or outraged. "I always knew those two were trouble, but Dee was a good mage, and Fiona was useful in figuring out if someone was planning on stirring the shit pot—though I guess it didn't matter much if she was against me, did it? Who knows how many times she's lied to me?"

Laxus was quiet, just nursed the stale cigarette and tried not to think of all the bodies dragging him under the water.

"I guess it was lucky Griswold was out there, huh? You would have been fish food. And you, Eli."

"Yes, Sir." Eli didn't sound meek, but there wasn't much fight in his voice either. Laxus kept his eyes trained on one of the shiny gold buttons on Julian's suit. _Soon you're going to find out what lightning tastes like._ Soon Julian would be dead, one way or another. _Just a little more time._ He refused to look at Raff, and refused to think of the others he was going to kill.

 _You haven't decided yet,_ but maybe he had. All of the hydra's heads had to be severed. _You're already down three._ And Eli would give him the rest. If that agreement still stood. He looked to Eli in time to see Nina pull away. She walked on wooden legs to Julian's side and let him pull her down onto his lap. Laxus wanted to ask him if he saw the way all of his people were stiff and afraid, but if he was ignorant to his own collapse, well, that was all the sweeter, wasn't it?

"I don't think you told me what you were doing out there." Julian fixed Eli with a suspicious look.

"Just making sure everything was running smoothly. I knew Nina was coming out to get some water from Dee for the Magicfire and I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her. Things have been weird around here for the girls." Eli's voice was thick, but he was a master liar. He didn't even flinch.

Nina looked at him wide-eyed, as if maybe she had seen something she shouldn't have. Like maybe Nolan. Laxus waited for her to say something, but beyond her pinched expression and cloudy eyes, she was a blank slate. Laxus looked back to Eli suspiciously. Was he in her head? But he was difficult to read.

 _Yes,_ the dragon slayer thought, but couldn't say for sure. He wondered what that meant for Nina's longevity. People who knew secrets didn't last long in Noir.

"So how much did Dee offer you?" Julian asked, bringing him back to the present.

Laxus shook himself. _Think of something good_ , but he didn't feel very adept. He cleared his throat and tried to roll with Eli's lie. "One of the hotels, a cut in on the profits the girls brought in, and any woman I wanted."

Julian scoffed. "Predictable. Is that what you want? Obviously not, you turned her down."

"She said she was going to stop making Magicfire and Silver." His forehead pricked with sweat but he kept his voice even and his face smooth. He was getting to be a good liar.

Julian smiled slowly. "It's good shit, eh?"

"Yeah." Too good.

"You just want to feel good, right?" Julian eased back and rubbed Nina's leg absently.

"Who doesn't?" Laxus crossed his arms and tried a snarky smile that Julian returned.

"You're a good kid, Laxus. It's a good thing Griswold brought you around, eh?" He nodded conspiratorially to Griswold.

The old cop laughed noncommittally. "I guess I have a good judge of character."

"I have a few positions that just opened up, Laxus; what do you think of running your own hotel?"

 _And get out of Noir._ Away from all this strangeness.

"I don't think he's ready for that kind of thing yet," Griswold interjected.

Julian gave him a sideways look.

"I agree with the geezer. He's too…" Eli searched for an appropriate word and landed on, "High strung."

"You're just saying that because he nearly laid you low," Julian laughed.

Eli glared.

Julian shrugged. "Maybe you're right, but I'll think about it. In the meantime, we need to step up security here."

"I'll take care of it," Eli said automatically.

Julian's hands roamed higher on Nina's leg. "Sure, Eli." He turned to Laxus. "Next time someone approaches you with an offer to betray me, you better be telling me about it first. You won't be reprimanded, and whatever they offer you, I'll beat it, but if you hide it from me..."

Laxus' heart beat hard. "Why would you bother beating it?"

Julian flashed him a toothy smile. "I'm a business man and loyalty is hard to come by." If only he knew the truth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plain, nondescript packet. Small pills rattled inside when he handed it over to Laxus. _Magicfire._ "Two grand for the lot."

"Two?" Laxus repeated incredulously. That seemed like a lot for a bunch of small, shitty pills.

"Romy's last. That's a limited commodity, right there. Take it or leave it." Julian looked relaxed, but he watched Laxus carefully.

"I'll take it," he agreed even though it made him feel dirty. He grabbed out the wad of cash from his pocket, counted out the correct amount, then accepted the packet. It felt heavy in his hands.

"Good. That'll be all for tonight, I think. How do you feel about going to Raff's place over on Juniper Avenue tomorrow? It's a club called the Wren."

"I don't know if I think that's a good idea," Griswold spoke up. He looked mildly panicked.

"You think a ton of things aren't great, don't you? You have something to say, Griswold?" Julian pressed.

The cop shook his head. "He's just green."

Julian looked back at Laxus. "What do you think?"

Laxus met the old cop's eyes when he asked, "I can handle it. What's there?"

"I need you to grab something out of the safe for me," Julian replied. "You in or what?"

"Yeah," Laxus said after a moment's thought, "I'm in."

Griswold looked like he wanted to stand up and smack Laxus in the head, but Laxus ignored him. He was too tired for this crap, too rattled, too sick. He wanted to go back to his room. Better yet, he wanted to go to Mira's room, though he wasn't certain how she'd treat him after he opened his stupid mouth and told her he loved her. The look she gave him…

He shook his head to clear it. "Is that it?"

"That's all. Find me tomorrow night, we'll talk some details. You're good too, Eli. And keep it civil, you two. We can't have people thinking there's discord in our ranks," Julian warned. "If you ignore that, whoever stirs the shit it will be dealt with swiftly."

"Sure," Laxus agreed snidely and turned from Julian. He put the door in his sights and didn't look back, not even when Eli fell into step behind him.

* * *

"If you try to shoot me again, I'll fry you," Laxus warned when they were far enough away from the lounge.

"I was just playing my part. Julian would have expected me to attack after you grabbed his gun. If I didn't, we'd both be dead," Eli replied mildly.

Laxus turned to look at Eli. His face was mostly clean now, not like Laxus'. The dragon slayer was still stained with blood. He'd need another shower for sure. "You were going to _kill_ me."

"I knew Julian wouldn't let me," he said.

Laxus fumed. "You didn't know that." What kind of allegiance was this?

Eli shrugged. "I thought you liked to gamble."

"Not with my own life," Laxus replied hotly.

"This was the path you chose, not me. Did you think of an answer yet?" Eli gave him a leveled look.

Laxus clenched his jaw tight. "I want to see her," he said instead of answering.

Eli knew he meant Mira. He smiled tightly. "And I want an answer."

"Tomorrow," Laxus promised. "After I see her." Regardless of how she acted when he told her he loved her, regardless of their fight earlier, he wanted to see her badly. Everything was crazy; he just needed something solid to hang onto. He kind of felt bad for trying to dump all of his troubles on Mira, but not bad enough to stay away.

Eli glowered but didn't say no the way Laxus thought he would, which was better for his health, because the dragon slayer was determined to do what he wanted. "Remember this when you're thinking about your answer."

Laxus nodded. "Sure."

Eli waved him on.

* * *

Laxus hesitated outside her door, but Eli didn't. He produced a key and unlocked it.

"Hey," Laxus protested.

Eli didn't pay him any mind. When the door opened to reveal the room beyond, Natalie was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, and Mira was depositing a bag beside the door. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were glossy bright. There were two patches of hectic colour high in her cheeks, her dress rode a bit too high, and her feet were bare; she was beautiful. Laxus almost sagged with relief when he saw her, but her face paled and he remembered what he looked like.

"What happened?" She crossed the room hurriedly and grabbed for him.

Laxus caught her wrists gently. "Nothing, it's okay."

She bit her lip so hard it turned white. "Tell me."

Eli shifted at Laxus' side and caught Natalie with his eyes. "Come out, Natalie. Julian's going to be looking for you soon."

Laxus watched the brunette war with herself. "I don't want to." Her voice was mouse-quiet.

Eli gave her a torn look. There were a lot of unsaid words in that gaze. _I'm sorry, I don't want you to either, I wish things were different._ He didn't say any of those, perhaps because Mira and Laxus were there.

Natalie sighed and stood and came to Mira's side. She planted a kiss to her cheek then went to Eli. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent into her and gathered her into a tight hug. "Everything will be better soon." He met Laxus' eyes when he said it, and Laxus caught his meaning. He was depending upon the dragon slayer. _He's doing this for Natalie,_ Laxus thought. Eli didn't really care about the drugs or the money, regardless of what he said. He understood that. He could respect that.

Natalie buried her face in Eli's neck and didn't respond.

Mira watched the exchange mutely. Finally, Eli dropped his hands from Natalie's waist and pulled away. "We should go."

"Night, love." Natalie grabbed and squeezed Mira's hand once, then looked at Laxus. "G'night, Laxus." There was a pleading in her eyes, too. _Fix this_.

Laxus had to look away; he didn't know if he could make things better for them, he didn't even know if he cared. He just wanted to do his job, be with Mira, and not think about the drugs riding around in his pocket.

When the door closed, he broke away from Mira and went to wash the blood from his face.

Mira followed.


	28. Chapter 28

"We're not leaving Noir, are we?" Mira leaned against the bathroom door and watched Laxus pull his t-shirt over his head. The dragon slayer paused and looked at her. There was blood staining his face, though it was smeared and dried now. His eyes were still red-rimmed, but he looked sober. Just tired.

"You're leaving." His response was clipped and abrupt. He gave her a dead-pan stare, as if daring her to challenge him.

Of course she did. "Not without you."

Laxus turned from her. "You mind if I have a shower?"

"Sure, whatever." Mira waved him on. "Why are we staying? I thought you said we were done."

Laxus pulled roughly at his pants, feeling rather annoyed. "Did you not just hear me?"

"I heard you," she replied as calmly as she could manage. "I just ignored you."

He turned back to look at her. Mira weathered his scathing scowl. Laxus was doing his best to be intimidating, but she'd had plenty experience in that herself. She just crossed her arms and pursed her lips obstinately. "So, why are we staying?"

There was a sharp reply on his tongue that he choked back. He turned on the shower instead of yelling at her and climbed inside. This time, when he tried to close the door, Mira stopped him.

"The floor is going to get wet," he pointed out.

"We're having a conversation," Mira said shortly.

Laxus sucked on a tooth and remembered Nolan's comment. "These rooms are bugged."

"What?"

"There's someone listening to our conversation." He just didn't know how. Magic? Likely.

Mira looked around the room as if she could find the source. Of course there was nothing visible. She pressed her lips together. "We have to talk." About all kinds of things.

Laxus shrugged, kind of glad for the barrier Nolan's spying erected. This way she wouldn't feel comfortable pumping him for information he didn't want to give, this way he didn't think she'd ask him about his shoddy confession.

But Mira wasn't happy to let it go. She pulled at her own clothes until she was naked and followed him into the shower. Her skin was so clear and pale it was nearly translucent. Laxus wanted to grab her around the waist and drag her in near, but he refrained, remembering the complex way she looked at him earlier. He turned his face into the warm spray and tried to ignore her there, but he felt like he would always be aware of her presence. Especially when she touched his spine tentatively and ran her fingers down his back. "Look at me, Laxus."

He washed his face before he obliged, really just stalling for time. He didn't know what to say, if he should try to fluff off his confession or if he should own it. When he finally met her blue eyes, he was no closer to an answer. Mira wrapped her arms around his shoulders and came in close. Her skin was raised in goose bumps, her nipples two hardened peaks of rose-petal-pink. Laxus clenched his jaw hard, but he couldn't hide the way his body reacted to her being so near.

Mira smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "Tell me what happened to you. Why were you covered in blood?"

He wavered, unsure of what to say, of what he could say. "I just… I got into it with Eli and Julian wanted us to stop."

"Julian did that?" She gave him a quizzical look. "How?" There was no physical mark on him; his face wasn't bruised, the skin wasn't split. He looked healthy, minus the light blue bruises under his eyes.

Laxus reached around her encircling arms so he could press the heels of his hands into his eyes. "His magic." He didn't understand how it worked, but he felt Julian's power coursing through his veins, making his blood pulse and spurt with a command. He breathed out an uneven sigh. When he took his hands away from his eyes he saw black spots. Finally he let himself grab Mira. "I really need you out of here."

She shook her head stubbornly.

Laxus squeezed her sides too tightly, but couldn't make himself be gentler. "I watched Julian York kill a man with a thought, Mira. He made…" _his head rupture_. There was blood splatter all over Nina again. And the _smell_.

Mira watched him pale and touched his cheek. " _What_?"

Laxus shook his head. "Just stay away from him if you can." He dropped his voice so it could barely be heard over the pounding water. "I'm working on getting you out." Nolan didn't need to know that. The fact that the man knew Mira was important to him was unsettling enough. What would he try to do to her if he found out Laxus was considering allying with Eli?

"I'm not afraid," Mira said.

He searched her eyes and found a fraction of uncertainty there. "You're a liar." But that was good—if she was afraid, even just a little, it would make convincing her to leave that much easier.

Mira threaded her fingers in his hair and didn't deny. "Where did you go tonight?"

"I…" There wasn't any sense lying. "I received a note, asking to meet someone at the pier. They told me they had the information I wanted."

Mira's cheeks pinked with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't want you there if it was going to be dangerous."

She smacked his shoulder lightly. "That's exactly my point. Something could have happened to you—you could have _died_."

"And I _told_ you, if that happened then get out of Noir," he replied.

Mira looked at him blandly. "And you'd still be dead."

He pulled away and grabbed up one of the small bottles of body soap to keep moving. He didn't know what to say to her; sure he'd be gone, but she'd be alright.

Mira sighed and moved on, sensing his unwillingness to talk about that. "Did they want to meet about taking out Julian?"

Laxus startled and clapped a soapy hand over her mouth. "Keep your voice down."

Mira took the reprimand in stride. She brushed away his hand, then the soap, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She was tired of having him so far away. "Well, did they?" Her voice was quieter this time.

He wanted to fold into her and forget about all this, but he couldn't. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Who was it?" Mira pressed when he didn't add anything else.

Laxus grabbed her arms and pulled them from his neck so he could rinse while he considered telling her about Nolan. He decided against it, thinking if she knew the story everyone else did, maybe she'd be safer. "That woman, Dee."

"Dee?" Mira remembered the dark skinned beauty that kept calling her a whore. "I didn't think she'd try to betray Julian. So, what did you tell her? Do we have an ally?"

He felt his neck heat. "She's dead."

Mira stilled and searched his eyes. "Did you…?"

"Kill her?" he supplied. "No, Griswold did, after she tried to drown me." That part was true enough.

Mira looked away, ashamed. "I didn't mean…"

Laxus snorted. "Don't feel bad." He was exactly as guilty as she suspected. "My hands aren't clean."

Mira's face was alarmed. "What?"

Laxus pressed his hands into his eyes again, not sure if he could look at her while he said it. "I killed Raff. I—I shot him." The confession felt good.

Mira grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away so he couldn't hide from her. "You killed him?"

 _He was suffering. From your magic_. He didn't say that, he didn't want to hurt her. "I had to," was all the explanation he could give.

Mira's face went through a myriad of expressions, outrage, sadness, fear, concern, and landed lastly on trust. "I believe you."

He blinked at her blankly. "You believe me."

"Yes. If you said you had to kill him, there must have been a good reason. What happened?"

Laxus ran from her calmness and acceptance and put up a barrier. "We shouldn't be talking about this, Mira." He just wanted to forget about it. There was a wicked little voice in his head that told him of a way he could, for maybe a few hours. He ignored that and the pills resting in his pants pocket.

Mira stepped into him again so she could smooth his hair back from his forehead; her hands shook, a nervous response. "Okay." Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she broached her next topic. "About what you said earlier, in your room…"

Laxus looked at her guardedly. "Don't." He didn't know what she was going to say, but he was sure he didn't want to hear it after the way she looked at him earlier. And there was still Nolan… he didn't want the man knowing just how much Mira meant to him.

Mira bit her cheek until it hurt. "Okay. But… just answer me one thing, alright?"

His heart beat hard. He wanted to stare at her bare feet and keep his mouth shut. Her toenails were painted cloud-white to match her hair. He glanced at her fingernails when she grabbed his face to make him meet her eyes. They were that same bright shade.

She was relentless. When he wouldn't lift his gaze, she stooped to be in his line of sight. "Did you know what you were saying?"

Laxus swallowed around a lump in his throat and searched her face. She looked uncertain. He almost said no, just to make things easier, but the lie didn't sit right with him. "Yes." His voice was husky and full of nerves.

Mira dropped her hand from his chin and skimmed her fingers across his chest. "I'll let you finish up." The door opened and she slipped back out into the room. Laxus watched her go numbly. His chest felt tight, his stomach sick, and not because of all the poison water he'd consumed, or all the gore he'd seen that night. It was because she walked away.

* * *

The water was cold when Laxus gathered up enough courage to get out of the shower. He dried himself with one of the night black towels that belonged to Noir, but his skin was still damp when he hopped into his jeans. He left his soiled shirt where it was, crumpled against the bathroom floor—it was too soaked in blood to be any use—and went out into the main room. His eyes found Mira immediately. She sat on the bed, wrapped in that thin housecoat he'd seen her in the other day. It was nearly sheer from this angle. He wanted to go to her, but hesitated, uncertain. It was a strange sensation, he'd only ever been confident in everything he'd ever done, but Mira always threw him off his game. When he opened his mouth earlier, the words had just sort of… tumbled out. He didn't think what it would mean if she was uncomfortable saying them back, or what would happen if she didn't feel the same way.

 _Don't just stand there staring._ He cleared his throat. "About earlier—I want you to know, you don't have to say anything." Mira looked up from where she studied her hands and met his eyes. Laxus shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You know—I didn't say it because I wanted anything back. This doesn't have to get weird." But it already was. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants and looked longingly at the door. Maybe it wasn't too late to just go back to his room and forget his loose tongue.

The girl stood; her hair fell around her shoulders, as bright as the season's first snow. She didn't say anything as she crossed the room, but there was a spark in her eye that was hard to ignore. Laxus was still as a statue when she came to stand before him. Her hands found his stubbly cheeks. She studied him for a moment, searched his eyes for an answer to a question she had yet to ask. She didn't smile and hardly blinked, except when she dragged him down to her mouth and pressed her lips against his—then her eyes fluttered closed and she breathed him in. "You keep too many things from me." She spoke against his mouth. Her breath was hot, her voice was low. "You try to push me back—you try to make me leave you here, as if I could." Laxus allowed himself to wrap his arms around her waist, though he had no idea if that was what she wanted. Mira scraped her teeth across his bottom lip and bit too hard. "You think you're protecting me, but I don't need to be protected."

"Mira, I—"Laxus started, but trailed off, having no idea what he was going to say. He dropped his hands and drew away. In his absence, Mira tugged at the bow cinching her housecoat closed. Laxus lost his already abstract train of thought. The fabric fluttered open, soft silk shining in the dull lamp light. There was a wide patch of skin showing now, the space between her breasts, down, way past her belly button. Laxus tried to keep his breathing even, but Mira grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, under the folds of fabric so he touched bear skin.

"Do you think I can't handle this stuff?"

"I—"He cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to do some bad things to finish this job."

She looked into his face steadily.

"People are going to get hurt." _Die. People are going to die._

"But in the end, thousands of lives will be saved, a darkness will be rubbed out, and the world will move on." Her voice was calm and even.

She didn't know what she was saying, she couldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to clarify, either. _Selfish_. He didn't want to know what she really thought.

Laxus pressed his thumbs into her skin and wished he'd correct her. He didn't.

"Let's not think about that stuff for now, okay?" She arched into him and locked her arms around his neck. When she pulled him back to her mouth, he went willingly. His hands were moving on their own accord, searching, roaming over her cool skin. Her breath kept hiccupping, especially when he went high and tickled the underside of her breasts. Mira let out a soft moan. The sound rolled through Laxus and cleared his head.

Laxus grabbed and pushed the silken housecoat from Mira's shoulders. She had to release him so it could pool against the floor, but she didn't stay away long. Her body was smooth and giving when it again brushed against his. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her; she was so much smaller, how could he not try to protect her? _She's the She-Devil_ , but here she was just Mira, vulnerable, soft, kind. And, for the moment, his.

Mira's fingers rolled over his bare chest, playing in the hollow of his muscles, tickling so he shuddered. Her hands fell lower and cupped him through his jeans. She rubbed the area softly, teasingly, and met his eyes. Her expression was somber, hot, and utterly torn, full of things unsaid.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want." He offered her an out, not because he felt like it was true—could he walk away from her now?—but because it felt like the right thing to do.

She undid the button of his pants by way of response. Her fingers were cool when they closed around his hardness and drew him out. "Be quiet, Laxus, I know what I'm doing."

He pressed his lips together and obeyed. She certainly looked like she knew what she was doing.

Mira pushed his pants down and Laxus stepped out of them. She leaned back to take him in and smiled for the first time. It was lazy, appreciative and soft. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his neck, running her tongue over the skin there. His stubble was rough, but when Laxus shivered, she didn't mind. She bit him just to hear him groan.

Laxus clasped her shoulders so he could pull her near. There wasn't a breath between them, but even that wasn't close enough. He wanted to be inside her. Thinking this, he tried to coax her towards the bed, but Mira just kept kissing his body, moving from his neck to his shoulder, then lower, biting, licking and sucking where she could, until she was kneeling and kissing the base of his shaft. She looked up into his eyes and flicked her tongue out. It was hot and moist. Laxus closed his eyes, but opened them again to watch when she wrapped her mouth around his body and took him in deep. She worked slowly, enticing gasps from his mouth when her tongue swirled and teased around his swollenness. She grabbed him by the hips and held him still while she worked. Her hands pressed into his body firmly, as if she couldn't get enough.

Wanting something to grab on to, Laxus weaved his hands through her hair. It was like silk, damp but soft. She pulled back, ran her tongue over the hot skin there, the bulging vein and swollen head, and then stood. There was a complaint on Laxus' lips, he didn't want her to stop, but she crawled onto the bed and laid down. His words died.

"Come here." Her voice was low and throaty.

He complied. The bed sank under his added weight, but it didn't creak or groan the way his old one did—Noir was too rich for that. Laxus tried to imagine Mira on his bed at Fairy Tail. She belonged back home, but did she belong with him? Did she want to?

Mira sensed his retreating. She sat up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him close so he was kneeling between her legs. "Don't pull away."

Laxus pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of her head and looked down at the snowy beauty. His hips surged into hers automatically so he was pressing against her opening. He grabbed her shoulders and was just leaning down to bite her neck, when Eli's dark vision came racing back to him. Unwillingly, he imagined closing his hands around her throat and choking her until her lips were blue.

He tried to shrink away, but Mira propped herself up on her elbows and flicked her tongue against his lips. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop. It'll be there later." She bowed into him.

Laxus wanted to listen, but… He opened his mouth again and Mira's expression turned dark. She pushed him back and he scrambled to obey, thinking that was the end of it, but once he was sitting up, she got to her knees and climbed into his lap.

Her voice barely sounded like hers when she said, "I'll show you what I want."

Laxus grabbed her hips automatically and tilted his face so he could look at her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded.

"Just relax." She shimmied so he was pressing against her opening, then moved her hips gently. Laxus caught his breath, feeling how excited she was. She grabbed either side of his face and held him still while she kissed him. Her tongue was silken and warm. Laxus curved into her and slipped easily inside. Mira gasped.

She locked her arms around his neck and held him close, never breaking off their kiss while she slowly rocked. Laxus arched his hips for her but let her lead, setting the pace she wanted. Her fingers were in his hair, her teeth were nibbling his lip, her body was prickling with sweat the longer she went. Laxus pressed his palm flat against her spine to draw her closer. He worked his other hand between their bodies and found her core. Mira moaned hotly and moved more frantically. His name was on her tongue, mumbled out between lilting whimpers. She scratched his back until it burned, but he liked the ache. Laxus breathed heavy even though she was doing most of the work, feeling nearly blind with excitement. Mira's body pulsed wildly around his; when she came she shivered all over.

She stilled and let the feeling roll over her for a beat. Laxus tried to flip her around, wanting to get the chance to make her feel good, but Mira resisted. She pushed him flat against the bed and pressed her palms into his chest. The movement forced her breasts together. He leaned forward, dragged his tongue across the rigid skin there, and was rewarded with Mira's excited sob. She started moving again, faster this time. Laxus didn't think it was possible, but he got harder. He grabbed her behind and helped her bounce, never looking away from her flushed skin, parted lips, and feverish eyes.

"Laxus…" Her voice was rasping when she spoke. "Tell me again."

It took him a second to catch up, to register that she had said anything comprehensible. "What?"

Her nails dug into his chest. "What you said earlier. Say it again."

His mouth turned cotton dry.

"Laxus—" Her eyes fell closed; she tipped her face up to the ceiling and moaned as a wave of pleasure bowled through her. "Please. Tell me again."

"Mira…" _There are people listening._ There was a tingling hotness coursing through his system, making him feverish and careless; he was close.

Mira squeezed him tight between her thighs and pressed too hard into his chest, unmindful of the bruises that peppered his skin. "If you meant it, tell me again." She tore her eyes away from the ceiling and met his. There was an insistence in her gaze that he couldn't ignore.

"I love you."

He'd deal with Nolan later, if it came to that.

Mira came, bringing him with her. She collapsed against his chest, skin slicked with sweat, and pressed her lips into his neck. She could feel his blood pounding in his veins, could taste salt on her tongue. She breathed him in, familiar, touched his arms, strong, and held him close. "I love you too."

He wished neither of them had said anything at all, that way no one would know that secret, but now it was in the hands of liars and charlatans. _Maybe Nolan is better than that_. But he didn't think anyone involved with Julian was.

 _Later._ He could think about that later. For now, he wrapped his arms around Mira's middle and held her tight.

* * *

Mira was fast asleep on Laxus' shoulder. True to form, they hadn't bothered with the covers. Her front was warm, but her back was cold, except for where his arm encircled her.

Cool hands threaded through her hair and pulled it back from her face. Mira smiled into Laxus' neck and wriggled closer, thinking _that's nice_ , in a dull and sleepy way, until the hands tightened and pulled her head back viciously.

One second she was on the bed, curled up and comfortable, and the next she was soaring through the air. She skidded across the cold floor, spinning end over end, until she came to rest dazedly against the wall. She didn't even have a chance to scream or protest. She blinked up into a silhouetted figure and felt her blood run cold. There was crimson staining his chest, and his face was black from a beating, visible by the wan light that petered through the open door. Raff was china white, the unnatural pallor of death. His eyes were blank and unseeing, glossy and pale as clear quarts.

Mira made herself breathe when her lungs burned. She fell into Halphas with barely a thought and attacked with a powerful wave of magic. It hit the corpse and tore open his skin on contact. He didn't bleed like she thought he would—of course, for his heart had stopped beating hours ago—but he did stumble back and hit against the ground. There was something in his hand. A gun, Mira realized when he sat back up and leveled it at her.

She attacked again. Her spell hit the man at the same time Laxus' did. She didn't even realize that the dragon slayer was awake, but that was his lightning cutting through the air and burning dead flesh.

Raff, hit on two fronts, dropped the gun and fell to the ground. He lay still.

 _Dead,_ Mira thought, but could the dead die twice? It was like all the animation magic just fell out of him.

Movement in the doorway had Mira catching her breath. She turned, ready to attack again, but held off when she recognized Eli stalking into the room.

"What the fuck," he cursed. He held his ribs tenderly and winced when he walked. Mira looked closer and saw why—there was blood leaking between his fingers.

"Are you alright?" She stood and covered herself as well as she could, though Eli barely looked at her, his eyes were fixed on Raff.

He looked pale. "I'm fine."

Mira shook her head. "You're lying. Did he shoot you?"

Eli took in a deep breath and pulled something from his pocket. It was a light blue crystal. A healing lacrima, Mira judged by the feel of the magic pulsing out of it. "I'm fine. Did he get either one of you?"

Laxus breathed heavily from beside the mattress, unconcerned by his state of undress. He kept eying the dead man on the floor. _Twice_ , he thought bitterly. He had to kill Raff twice. Though, admittedly, the second time was way easier than the first.

"Hey." Eli waved his hand in front of Laxus' face. The dragon slayer startled and met his gaze. "I said, did he get you?"

Laxus glowered and disregarded his question. "How did he get past you? I thought you were supposed to be guarding the hallway?"

"Laxus," Mira scolded. "He was shot."

Laxus followed her line of sight to Eli's side. Sure enough there was blood there.

"He just showed up. Took me by surprise, I guess." Eli winced again. "If neither one of you are hurt, I'm going to use this."

"We're fine," Mira assured.

Eli nodded and sank to the floor. He leaned against the footboard of the bed and clutched the lacrima tightly. The magic swelled out of its smooth surface as it worked.

Laxus chewed his tongue hard and searched for his pants, just in case someone else decided to stop by. "How did he get in?" He found the fabric bunched up and kicked mostly under the bed. He stumbled into the pant legs and was glad for the extra layer.

Eli pressed his sweaty cheek against the wooden bedpost. "Did you lock the door?"

Laxus blinked blankly at him. "Of course." _Right?_ But he couldn't say for sure. Mira shifted and caught his eye. He looked at her bare body and sighed. The silken housecoat she wore earlier was thrown on the floor. He snatched it up and handed it over.

"Then I have nothing," Eli said.

"I don't think we did. After you and Natalie left…" Mira clutched the fabric around her middle and shivered in the cool air. She tried not to look at Raff, at where his chest was torn open first by two bullets, and then again by her magic. _I did this._ Would he still be alive if she hadn't agreed to give Julian her magic? But no, he said he was going to kill Raff if she didn't. She felt tears in her eyes and had to look away.

Laxus pressed his fingers into his temples. "Who keeps doing this, and why are you a target?"

"It's not just her," Eli said. "One of the other girls, Amber, was followed earlier tonight. Nothing happened, she ran away, but there was definitely someone after her."

Mira remembered the flash of red hair she saw earlier. "I thought I saw…" She looked to Laxus and trailed off, unsure how he'd take it.

"What?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Sienna when I was leaving Julian's lounge earlier. I tried to follow her…"

Eli snorted. "I told you to go back to your damn room."

"And I ignored you," she said hotly. " _Anyway_ , I thought I was being followed then."

"Stop," Laxus snapped, not wanting to hear anything else.

"You've got a target on your chest, Mira." Eli looked at Laxus. "Maybe that will help you think of your answer."

"Answer to what? What is he talking about?" Mira asked.

Laxus kept his mouth sewn closed, not wanting to utter another word aloud. He gave Eli a warning look. _Nolan is listening_. He had no idea if the man could hear him, but Eli nodded as if he understood.

Eli looked to Raff. "I'll get him out of here. Maybe we should keep this quiet, eh? Otherwise Julian's going to move you out of here, Mira, and put you somewhere he can keep a close eye on you."

He didn't have to say into Julian's room, Mira caught his meaning. She nodded numbly.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Laxus. Julian's sending me to the Wren with you," Eli said and staggered to his feet. The blood had stopped flowing out of his skin, the gunshot mostly healed. He looked better, less waxy. He glowered down at Raff then kicked the dead man hard in the ribs. "Fucker."

Mira winced, but Laxus sympathized with the sentiment.

Eli crouched down and grabbed Raff by his bloodstained tie and started dragging him from the room.

"Do you want a hand with him?" Laxus offered.

Eli shook his head. "Nah, you better stay here with your girl. Lock the door this time."

That was something Laxus could agree with.


	29. Chapter 29

Laxus closed and locked the door firmly in Eli's wake. When he turned back to Mira, she stood with her arms wrapped around her middle; she clutched her elbows with white-knuckled hands while she stared blankly at the place Raff had lain. There was a bit of dried blood on the floor, not much, but just enough to mark what had transpired. Neither of them felt motivated to clean it.

Laxus crossed the room and stopped in front of her to break her line of sight. When she just stared numbly at his chest, he touched two fingers to her chin and tilted her face back so he could look into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

He watched her swallow then nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He threaded his fingers through her hair. She winced, her scalp sensitive where her hair had been grabbed and pulled. Laxus' skin flushed with outrage. "He hurt you."

Mira breathed out and grabbed his wrist. "It's not that bad, I'll be okay." Besides, what could be done? Raff was already dead, and long gone.

"I'm going to find out who keeps attacking you, and when I do, I'm going to make them pay," Laxus vowed.

Mira squeezed his fingers tightly. The whole thing didn't sit well with her. "Are you sure we can't leave?"

He pushed her snow-white hair back from her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I want to finish this, but..." He looked at her, trying to determine if she'd be more willing to go now that she had been attacked again.

"I'm not leaving you here." She looked even more stubborn than before.

Laxus felt the same way, more determined now than ever. It was a bit of a shock when he realized what that meant: he was going to take Eli up on his offer. Killing may even be easy if he detached himself from it. "You think you can go back to sleep?" He felt like a fraud, being sweet with Mira while he resigned himself to committing murder.

Mira didn't know if sleeping was in the cards anymore, she was so hopped up on adrenaline, but there was an underlying layer of exhaustion that threatened her. "Lay down with me."

"Yeah." Laxus left his jeans on when he got between the covers, thinking he wanted to be ready if someone else got any more violent ideas, but Mira shucked off her housecoat. Her skin shone in the dim light. Laxus watched her carefully while he waited for the girl to crawl in. She moved with a lithe kind of grace that he could appreciate even in these circumstances. Mira caught him looking and dropped a light kiss to his mouth, then turned so she could curl into his chest. She fit neatly against him. Laxus pulled the covers high over her shoulders and reached back to turn out the light.

Mira stopped him. "Maybe leave it on for now."

"Sure," he agreed, secretly happy with her suggestion; he didn't want to be in the dark any more than she did. He wrapped his arm tightly around her body, working it across her chest so he could rest it between her breasts.

Mira let out a small sigh—not happy, but comfortable—and tried to make herself relax. "Where are you and Eli going tomorrow?"

Laxus breathed in the scent of her hair. "Julian asked if I could go to a place called the Wren. It's a club Raff used to run."

"Why?" She looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes were guarded and uncertain.

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know." For once he was glad for the lack of information he held, that way Mira didn't know anything that might be considered important to the man. Maybe she'd be just that touch safer.

Mira didn't want him to go, but she didn't know how to make him stay, either. "Be careful."

He kissed her shoulder and squeezed her tighter to his chest. "You know I will be. Try to go to sleep, Mira."

She closed her eyes and listened to the steady drumming of his heart.

* * *

Laxus didn't sleep much. He was on high alert, listening for every little sound, though eventually it became obvious that the chance of another attack was minimal _. Eli's out there_ , he reminded himself, and the man wasn't likely to be surprised twice in one night.

His mind started to turn to the woman tucked against him. Her body was warm and smooth. He worked his hand out from between her breasts and gently skimmed his fingers over her bear arm. She had said she didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but her lips were slightly parted and her eyes moved behind her closed lids, locked in some dream. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder, then another.

Mira let out a small whimper and turned into him. Her skin looked bright against the dark sheets, her breasts pooled enticingly. He kissed those too, not quite able to resist. Her face scrunched up, caught somewhere between confusion and pleasure. _Stop, she's sleeping_ , he thought, but allowed himself one more taste. He gathered the swollen tip of her breast onto his tongue and lightly sucked. He had every intention of leaving it there, but then Mira arched into him. He looked up her body, thinking she was awake, but her eyes remained closed. _Go to sleep,_ but now his body ached torturously.

* * *

Mira woke slowly. There was a pressure on her body, something warm. She felt good too. There were small fires shooting over her skin, hot spurts that made her arch and stretch. She gripped the pillow under her head just for something to hold, then opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the top of Laxus' head. His mouth was closed around her breast, his tongue teasing the sensitive skin there. He had her trapped under his bulk, his knees pushing against her thighs so she could barely move. His own hand was between his legs, working quickly over his body. He'd lost his jeans somewhere along the way. He moaned against her breast, the sound desperate and choked.

Mira caught her breath; her skin flushed with excitement. "Laxus…"

He looked up from her chest, met her eyes evenly, and scraped his teeth over her. She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. He came away so he could kiss her. "You were trying to sleep," he mumbled against her lips. It wasn't an apology, just an acknowledgment.

"I don't mind being woken for this," she replied truthfully.

Laxus pressed his hips into her and kept pumping his hand, though he had slowed to a steady rhythm. He was so stiff it hurt. "You're so fucking hot, Mira."

Her mouth curled into a smile. "You think?"

He adjusted so he could force her legs apart and pushed against her roughly. "You tell me." He used his body to make her gasp. She was moist when he rubbed against her. Laxus weaved his arm under her knee and pulled her close, then, with little preamble, he pushed inside, pleased when Mira quivered and moaned darkly. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her swollen lips just to feel her puff and gasp. Her tongue slipped out and flicked against his thumb; his whole body lit afire. She moaned, the sound traveling over her tongue and into his body, teasing a choked groan from his mouth. He thrust into her more forcefully.

Mira bit him then sucked playfully. Her mouth was soft and smooth, though every now and then when she would catch him with her teeth it would almost hurt, but Laxus liked it. Finally she released him so he could lean back and grab her hips. He held her aloft and ploughed into her hard just so he could watch her breasts bounce satisfyingly. She sobbed too loudly, but Laxus didn't slow so she could be quieter, if anything, her frantic pleas made him rougher. He squeezed her until he was sure he left a mark, but Mira didn't protest and he didn't care. She scratched him and bit her lip; her eyes were closed, her head tilted back so the long line of her neck was exposed. He couldn't resist leaning down and biting her hard at the intersection of her neck and shoulder.

She did complain when he was too rough there. "Laxus, you're going to leave a mark."

All he could think was, _what does that matter_? He held her tighter and moved faster still, driving her hard into the mattress.

"Laxus—"

When the headboard slammed into the wall loudly, he reached up and gripped it tight with one hand. He grasped one of Mira's breasts with the other and focused only on her frenzied pants. Her eyes were glossy, her skin blushed. Every time his body crashed against hers she cried out and writhed, until she could barely breathe. Laxus kept up his wild pace, moving well past the point he was so hot he thought he'd pass out. He pushed himself to his physical limit and then beyond just to hear Mira scream while she orgasmed. He came inside her. Spots bloomed and exploded behind his eyes, so bright they nearly made him blind. His breathing was ragged and his heart beat so hard he thought it'd explode. He held himself just inches above her while pleasure wracked through his system. When he opened his eyes again and looked down at Mira, she looked limp and used. She shivered and blinked at him slowly.

"Sorry." Laxus' voice cracked. He hadn't meant to be so rough. In fact, he hadn't meant for that to happen at all.

Mira reached out and brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead. "Don't be." She smirked and pulled him down so he was crushing her into the mattress, and enjoyed the way he felt on top of her.

* * *

The next thing Laxus knew, fingers glided over his spine. They dropped low and grabbed his ass hard, startling him awake. He blinked blearily, thinking Mira wanted some attention again, but it wasn't her face that he looked into. Well… not just hers, anyway.

Natalie lay on her side, squishing Mira between herself and Laxus. She had her head propped up on her hand so her soft brunette hair fell in gentle ringlets over Mira's shoulder. One of her olive-skinned legs were draped over both Mira's and Laxus' and she was stripped down to a light purple bra and panty set. She looked sultry and predatory. Her mouth curled into a pleased smile. "There you are."

"Natalie—" Laxus asked, confused, "What are you doing?"

She met his eyes, then bent so she could drag her tongue up the side of Mira's neck while she groped him. "I came in to give Mira her dress for tonight and found you like this." Her pout was seductive. "I felt left out."

Mira's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, love." Natalie leaned in and captured the takeover mage's mouth with hers.

Mira pulled away, hyper-aware of Laxus at her side. Her cheeks flushed. "Natalie…"

The girl sat up and gathered Mira's breasts together. Her thumbs were gentle and teasing when she drew careful circles around the tips. Mira had a moment where she hesitated, where she considered not pushing Natalie aside, where she thought about pulling her down instead so she could kiss her, but then she came to her senses. "Stop." Her voice was sharper than she intended, but it did the trick.

Natalie stilled. Her arousal dropped away; what was left in its wake was uncertainty. "You don't want to kiss me anymore, Mira?"

Mira pressed her lips together and didn't reply. Sure she wanted to, Natalie was beautiful, she made her feel good, and her kisses were always breath stealing, but… _But what_? She glanced over her shoulder to where her dragon slayer looked at the pair with a difficult-to-read expression stamped on his face. She didn't need him to speak to know that he was excited, she could feel that well enough pressing against her backside, but there was also a guardedness there, and a flash of jealousy that was hard to ignore.

"What time is it?" Laxus asked to break the tension.

Natalie pulled away and snatched up her dress from the floor. It was light purple like her undergarments, and made of lace and silk. She pulled it over her body with jerky movements, never meeting their eyes. "Time to get ready."

Laxus couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or hurt. _Both_ , he thought a second later when he saw a brightness in her eye.

"Natalie—" Mira started, but trailed off; she didn't even know where to begin. She didn't know if she should apologize or not, or what exactly she should even be apologizing for. _You shouldn't have let things get so far between you._ She knew Natalie had been grieving for Sienna and had been worried something like this was going to happen.

Natalie cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, seemingly composed once more. "Julian said he wanted you singing only for the first hour. I thought maybe after we could hang out in the casino together." Her uncertainty was totally gone. It was eerie, like seeing her pulling on and taking off a second skin.

"Yeah, sure," Mira agreed, and only felt a little better for her efforts. She didn't know if she was making matters better or worse for both herself and Natalie. _Maybe you can talk to her about it_. Or, better yet, they could just roll over the whole thing and forget it never happened. But she didn't think so, she never got that lucky.

"You have to get out of here, Laxus. Eli took off around 12," Natalie said. "There's a guy working now, Allan—he's alright, he won't say anything to Julian if he sees you come out of here—but the shift is switching soon, and the other guy, Vin, follows all of Julian's rules."

Laxus sighed and kissed Mira's shoulder, thinking one day soon he wasn't going to have to do this.

"If I don't see you, be careful tonight," Mira said when Laxus pulled away.

"I'll come see you before I leave," he promised.

Natalie opened her mouth to object, but he gave her such a dark look that she quieted.

Laxus stood and ignored the brunettes gaze as he dressed. She watched him like a hawk. He went to Mira's washroom next and made sure to grab his shirt off the floor, though he didn't don the soiled article. When he returned, Natalie stood with her arms crossed, a cloudy expression on her face.

"Hey," Laxus drew her back to the present. "Be careful tonight, eh?"

"Me?" Natalie asked for clarification. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes and explained, "Because someone is targeting Julian's girls, and you're his main squeeze, obviously."

Natalie clutched her elbows and didn't respond, though the doubt on her face was easy enough to read. She thought no one would touch her—she'd been queen of Noir for too long. He sighed and looked to Mira. She caught his meaning and nodded; she'd watch out for Natalie if the girl wouldn't do it herself. Laxus stooped and kissed her quickly.

"Do I get one too?" Natalie teased, for a moment sounding like her old, haughty self.

Laxus studied her for a beat too long, trying to get a read. When he turned away, he was no closer to understanding her. For a girl that claimed she loved two men, she was certainly loose with her affections, though maybe it was possible to love more than one person in more than one way.

* * *

Laxus knew Griswold was in his room before he had even got two feet through the door. The familiar smell of coffee and cigarettes permeated the air. He came in warily and looked around for the grizzled old cop. He found him leaning against the wall, fingering the gun at his hip nervously and puffing on a stub of a cigarette.

"You gonna shoot me?" Laxus asked blandly.

Griswold looked up. His fingers stilled, but he didn't take his hand away. He grabbed up a paper cup of coffee in the hand that held the smoke and brandished the drink. Laxus accepted it, but didn't let himself get lulled into the familiar routine. Griswold took another puff of his cigarette and tapped the ash on the floor. "What are you still doing here, kid?"

It didn't escape Laxus' notice that Griswold avoided his question. He flashed a toothy, stubborn smile, determined not to give an inch. "Maybe I like it here."

"Bullshit."

"You don't think?" the dragon slayer challenged. He took a sip of the strong black coffee and threw himself down in a stuffed gold-trimmed chair. "I have it pretty good, actually. Women, drugs, a nice room, except some fucking asshole keeps ashing all over my floor."

Instead of being sheepish, Griswold dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to mash it out.

Laxus ground his teeth together but knew the cop was just trying to get under his skin. "The better question, pal, is what are _you_ still doing here?"

Griswold detached himself from the wall and went rummaging for his smokes again. He held up the package in question. Laxus held out his hand for a crumpled looking cylinder. "This shit will kill you." Griswold fell back on his old mantra.

"So will traitorous friends," Laxus said and took the offered lighter.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Where'd you get the money from, man? All that cash you paid me." Laxus took a shallow breath of the blue smoke. It burned on the way down.

"I did a job for our buddy Julian." Griswold didn't even try to hide.

"So you're crooked now? The whole city is bent out of shape, so why not you too?" Laxus demanded. "I knew you were fucking yellow-bellied, but I had a little respect for you, standing up against the failing system. But this… this is just cowardly."

Griswold's cheeks were ruddy. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Laxus sat back and spread his arms wide. "Are you or are you not in Julian's back pocket?"

Griswold leaned down and poked him in the chest. "I should be asking you that. Seems you're rather chummy with him—killing his guys when he asks, running errands all over the city, dropping a cool two grand on drugs. What the fuck?"

"I'm working," Laxus said vehemently. "But maybe that's something you wouldn't understand." His voice was calm and sure when it came out, but his guts twisted as he wondered if Griswold was right, if he was losing his way. No. Of course not. "I have it on good authority that you and Julian are thick as thieves." If he deflected, who knew?

"Who the hell told you that?" Griswold asked

Laxus wondered if this conversation was being listened to as well, but didn't know if it mattered. "Eli."

Griswold snorted. "Eli's a fucking liar."

"A liar knows a liar, right?" Laxus returned.

"I just know Eli. Why's he telling you that? What does he want from you?" Griswold lit his own cigarette.

"Nothing." Maybe the word came out too defensively, but there wasn't any helping that.

"Bullshit. There's something. Don't let your guard down around him," Griswold warned. "Him and Natalie…"

"Are snakes? Yeah, you keep saying that," Laxus replied, "But they're the only ones here that have been any fucking good to me." And maybe Nolan, but that was over before it ever got started. He wondered again if he was making the right decision, allying with Eli, but he had to choose a route either way.

"Neither one of them give anything for free," Griswold said. "Just keep that in mind. Your boy is wrong about me, I'm still fighting the good fight, I just know who to choose as my opponent."

"What does that mean? You're allying with Julian? I thought you wanted him out of here?" Laxus dropped his voice low so Griswold had to strain to hear.

"Sure I do," Griswold agreed, "but there are ways to do things, and this way, what I'm doing now, is better than the way we were going at it before. Now, I don't need you for this, so you can just get your girl together and go home." He sounded confident, like a man Laxus wanted to trust, but he just couldn't.

"I'm not leaving."

Griswold's neck turned as red as his cheeks. "I can't tell you enough—get the fuck out, man. You're done, there's nothing left for you here."

Laxus didn't miss when the man's fingers closed tightly around the grip of his gun. He eyed the cop warily, but Griswold didn't move to draw his weapon.

"You can't make me leave, and you won't turn me in to Julian either, because it'll look bad on you, given that you were the one to pass me along to him. I'll mind my own business if you mind yours, but I'm staying at Noir until I want to leave," Laxus said with finality. "You're either going to have to shut up and deal with it, or you're going to want to kill me." He was more confident making that gamble before Griswold shot Fiona and Dee and proved himself capable of murder, but he didn't think the cop enjoyed doing it. He was still willing to bet. Maybe he was dumb.

Griswold's knuckles were white as he clutched the weapon.

 _This is it,_ Laxus thought, and tried to prepare himself for murder. But Griswold only cursed colourfully and turned on his heel. He didn't say goodbye. The door slammed loudly in his wake.

* * *

The next visitor Laxus had was Eli. The man showed up with a roll in one hand and an apple in the other. He barely spoke to Laxus when the dragon slayer let him in.

"How's the side?" Laxus nodded to where Eli was shot.

Eli touched the place absently. "Fine."

"What'd you do with him?" He didn't know why he asked, why it mattered.

Eli crossed his arms. "Gave him to the lake."

Laxus' brow prickled with sweat as, unbidden, Dee's hallucination washed over him. "What's down there?"

"Things Julian wants forgotten."

His response gave Laxus chills. _There are people down there_. He knew that for a fact—that's where Julian sent all the people he deemed useless. And he'd been swimming with them. Drowning with them. They were pulling him under again. _That wasn't real_. _That wasn't real. That wasn't real_. He repeated it when he tried to have some sort of relapse of terror.

Eli clapped him on the back. "Don't ask and you won't have nightmares."

"Don't touch me." Laxus shoved him off.

Eli held up his hands, a wide, hostile smile on his face. "Sure, whatever you say."

In that moment he did look like a snake, like someone operating with his own interests in mind. Laxus reminded himself that he knew what made Eli tick, and if the man could threaten Mira, well… Laxus didn't feel great about doing it, but if push came to shove, he had been known to make a few threats of his own. He didn't have to go through with them of course—but Eli didn't know that.

"Come on, they're expecting us at the Wren." Eli nodded towards the door.

"I wanted to stop by the stage first."

Eli clenched his jaw. "You're pushing your luck."

Laxus didn't care. He told Mira he'd see her before he left, and nothing was going to change that.

"Whatever. Just know, if Julian catches you, I'm not fucking getting involved."

"I didn't ask you to," Laxus replied.

Eli nodded. "Meet me by the bar when you're done. Don't be long."

* * *

There were more people in Noir than there had been in days. A plump middle aged woman smoked a long, slender cigarette. She was stuffed into a light blue dress and was spilling out of the top. She looked at Laxus with her moon-like face and gushed drunkenly, "Julian always has the most beautiful people." She went digging through her purse and came out with four hundred dollar bills. "Is this going to be enough?"

Laxus raised a quizzical brow. "Enough?"

Eli swept in; Laxus didn't even know he was at his back. "Miss Evans, Mr. Dreyar isn't one of the ones for hire." He turned the woman in the opposite direction towards the wall beside the stage where men and woman lined up shoulder-to-shoulder in skimpy garb. Laxus realized she thought he was a whore. He almost laughed. Almost.

"They're the ones you want." Eli pushed her a bit roughly.

"Are you sure? I have more money than that." She went fishing again.

Eli closed her bag forcefully. "Why don't you take that over to the craps table, huh? Spend it all." The woman's eyes blanked. She turned to obey him.

Laxus harrumphed. "More mind games? That's an awfully neat trick for Julian to have at his disposal, eh? You tell people to spend their life fortunes and they obey?" It was actually sort of terrifying to think Eli could manipulate people like that. "How much does he pay you for that?"

Eli chuckled. "More than you could afford."

Laxus' mouth twisted into a frown. Eli must really like Natalie if he was willing to give up a good gig like that. He knew Eli was listening to his thoughts because the man scowled darkly. Laxus turned from him and went in search of Mira.

* * *

Mira teetered on night black heels and wished they weren't so high. They were nice, sure, but they were hard to walk in, and standing was sort of agony. _You don't have to wear them for long._ Because as soon as she was done her set, she was taking the damn things off and walking around Noir barefoot. Julian be damned if he didn't like it.

She snatched a pitcher of water off a small, spindly legged table, and was just about to pour a glass when she noticed a piece of soggy paper trapped to the underside of the jug. She peeled it away carefully and held it up to the dim light.

 _There is something you'll want to see in the basement. Room 9C. Go there after you sing, and don't say a word to anyone._ _Destroy this._

Her heart beat hard. Was the note meant for her? But it had to be.

Mira nearly screamed when the backstage door opened and a man moved through. She pressed a hand to her heart and felt it try to burst out of her chest. Clutching the note tight, she moved it behind her back to hide it from her visitor, but when she saw it was Laxus, she immediately relaxed.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her alarmed face.

Mira worked to swallow; a nervous laugh bubbled out of her lips. "Nothing."

"Liar. What is it?" He closed the distance between them, seeing through her.

Mira checked around the room before she held out the note guiltily. "I just found this." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Laxus snatched the note away and read it three times. "There's no way you're going."

She bit her cheek hard and weathered his rigidness. "Don't say it like that."

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like you're telling me what to do. I'm not good with that. I can make my own decisions, thanks." She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, but she wasn't a baby—she could take care of herself. She didn't get a name like She-Devil because she was weak.

Laxus deflated. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but it's obviously a-a trap or something." Was Nolan trying to contact her? _Why_? And if it wasn't Nolan? Then who?

Mira grabbed the note away from him and tore it up into tiny, water-logged pieces then threw them in the trash.

"If you want, we can go together when I get back," Laxus offered.

Mira tried to tone back her scowl, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed. "Or I could just—"

"No."

She clamped her mouth shut.

Laxus shot a look towards the door before he went to her and finally really took her in. She wore a short red dress, the material around her shoulders strappy and thin, the plunging neckline a crisscross of red threads. It was too tight for her to be wearing anything underneath. It had his blood hot in seconds. "I just want you to be safe. Don't be mad at me." He knew that look on her face, she was furious.

"Don't be an ass and I won't have to be," she replied.

He touched her cheek gently and tilted her face up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "No one ever accused me of being a nice guy." When he kissed her mouth, her lips were stiff, but she warmed to him when he slid his tongue against hers. His hands moved on their own accord, dropping down to skim the smooth skin high on her thigh. She shivered and leaned into him, anger forgotten. Laxus kept exploring, even as he told himself he should stop, that anyone could walk in at any second. Instead of extinguishing the fire, the thought only made him more excited, until he was under the skirt of her dress and clutching her bare backside with one hand while he palmed her breast in the other.

Mira forced herself to pull away. Her breath was uneven, her voice husky, when she said, "You shouldn't be doing that here." She grabbed him once through his pants and rubbed roughly, then turned away, maybe expecting that to be the last of it.

Laxus watched her turn, arousal making him reckless and dumb. Why did she have to taste so good, and, more importantly, why did she have to look so fucking amazing in that dress?

She bent to pull at her high heel. "Make sure you're careful out there tonight, who knows what's going to be at that weird club?"

Laxus grunted noncommittally, not really listening. He was too focused on the swell of her behind, on the dress that rode so high all he had to do was pull himself out and take what he wanted.

He was moving thoughtlessly, unzipping his pants and stepping into her. Mira startled when she felt his hand on her legs, then let out a surprised squeal when he forced her dress high over her hips. "Laxus, what—" She tried to straighten, but he pushed her back down with a palm against her spine. "You can't—what if someone comes in?" she protested when she figured out what he intended.

"Then I guess you should be quiet so they won't have reason to, huh?" he said harshly. He kicked her feet wide and teased between her legs. She was already wet. He smirked knowingly. "You don't feel like you mind too much."

"No, I—" she trailed off when he leaned forward and pulled the front of her dress down so her breasts were exposed. "Laxus—" But most of her words withered and died, making way for the fire that roared through her.

Laxus didn't pay her protests any attention. He found her opening and slipped just the head inside. She was already pulsing wildly. She let out a low, sobbing moan. Laxus smacked her ass a touch too hard. The girl bucked and looked back over her shoulder again. Her eyes were wide and startled, but also intensely hot. "Hey—"

"I said be quiet."

Mira was all tangled up in desire, maybe because they were doing this backstage where anyone could catch them, maybe because there was only darkness and a curtain blocking them from the rest of the casino, or maybe it was because she liked the way Laxus was demanding and forceful. Either way, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Good girl." Laxus felt wild and numbed, careless, but in that moment, he was so turned on he didn't give a fuck. He pushed himself the rest of the way inside of her, gentle at first until his hips met her behind and he was all the way in, right to the base. Mira crooned quietly, making and effort to keep her voice low. He pulled back slowly, then slammed roughly inside. Mira let out a small, shrilling crow. Laxus smacked her ass again. "I said shut up."

"I—I can't. Go slower," she complained.

Laxus shook his head, but she couldn't see it. He reached forward, grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back, then trapped her wrists in one hand, grabbed her hip with the other, and crashed into her hard and fast, over and over again. He simultaneously wanted her to be quiet, but was desperate to make her scream. Every time her voice slipped and went too loud, he got harder and rougher, until every breathy pant out of her mouth was tinged with a moan. Neither one of them lasted long; Laxus came first, but when Mira felt him pulsing and swelling, she followed suit, clutching the only thing she could, his hand. Before she was even really finished, Laxus pulled out of her and tucked himself away. It took a long second for Mira to straighten and pull her dress back down around her hips and up over her breasts; she had a large cherry-red handprint on her ass and her skin was bright pink.

Laxus stepped forward, kissed her mouth roughly, and mumbled, "I couldn't help myself."

Mira licked her lips, still tasting him there, coffee and cigarettes. She thought she shouldn't enjoy the flavour, but she did.

The door burst open, startling them both. Laxus took a hasty step away and squinted into the sudden light.

"Stop playing with your dick and let's get the fuck out of here," Eli said harshly. "Julian's coming."

Mira felt her skin flush with hotness. Laxus looked over at her, a warning in his eyes. "Don't forget what I said—about staying away from Julian or that… thing from earlier." He didn't want Eli knowing about the note, but how much could he hide? Eli looked at him curiously, but didn't go rooting for information.

Mira brushed him off. "Yeah."

He sighed, not believing for an instant that she was going to stay out of trouble.


	30. Chapter 30

Laxus and Eli stood shoulder to shoulder and waited for the Gold Room to open. Eli stared at the plain black door impassively while Laxus watched him from the corner of his eye. "So what are we looking for at the Wren?"

Eli didn't look at him when he responded, "A key."

Laxus waited a beat, then asked, "A key for what?"

"A door."

Laxus turned so he could look at Eli squarely and raised a challenging brow. "Thanks for that, I couldn't figure that bit out on my own. What door?"

Eli didn't reply.

Laxus thought about throttling the man just to get some information, but in the end, he swallowed back his annoyance and said, "I want to make a stop first."

Eli finally turned to face him, blank expression dropping away to suspicion. "Where?"

"Black Cat."

"A strip joint?" Eli scoffed. "Don't bullshit me."

Laxus raised his hands. "It's true."

Eli wasn't a fool. "What's there?"

Laxus smirked and fibbed. "I have a girl there I haven't seen in a while; I thought I'd pay her a visit while we were nearby." He filled his head with Audrey, with her gentle smile, skilled body, and pretty face, and hoped that would be enough to convince Eli.

Maybe Eli thought he was so shallow, maybe he actually was, but after a moment in which Laxus felt a hot stirring in his head, the pressure eased and the man nodded. "Sure, sounds like a good time. You still got that stuff you bought off Julian?"

Laxus felt for the rolled up wad of cash in his pocket and the drugs beside it. "Yeah."

Eli clapped him on the back. "Guess we'll have some fun with it, huh?"

* * *

The sound of clapping filled the air. Mira took a breath, feeling a little nervous while she waited for the heavy black curtain to pull back. Her skin still sang from Laxus' touch, her legs felt weak, and her head was fuzzy, but she felt good, better than good, even in this strange place.

"Mirajane!" Idal the announcer pronounced her name Meeh-rah-janee, maybe to make her seem exotic. The soft curtains folded back and Mira was hit by the bright spotlight. She was almost blinded, but then it adjusted so it wasn't directly in her eyes. It was still so bright she could barely see out into the crowd, a disadvantage she had come to dislike in her time at Noir, given that first day she stepped foot on stage, but then the light dimmed and she could finally make out Julian and Natalie in the first row.

Julian had dragged his hookah out. There was a small group of men and women around him. Natalie was at his side, and beside her was Nina. Nina's short blonde hair shone like a golden halo around her thin face, but Mira was stuck staring at Natalie. She leaned into Julian, kissed his cheek attentively and rubbed his shoulders, then smiled in a way that she must have practiced in the mirror. Julian hardly glanced at her. He touched the flame of his lighter to the bowl and ignited the Silver leaves, then took a hose for himself, and nodded for two of his other guests to try as well. Natalie grabbed her own out of Nina's hands when the blonde tried to take one. Mira watched Natalie's apple-bright lips close around the hose and imagined kissing her again.

 _Don't just stand there staring. You're here to sing_.

Mira tore her eyes away from the girl and said, "Thank you," into the mic. The clapping died back when her voice echoed throughout the room. She thought she should say something else, but her mind was blank.

 _Sing._

She started out sort of weak, but her voice grew, became bold and dropped low, just like she wanted. There were no instruments to accompany her today, but she didn't need them. While she sang, she watched Natalie and Julian get high, and wondered what they talked about with the people at the table. Were they just people that he knew? Or was one of them the necromancer that kept attacking Julian's hotels and his employees? She recognized Morgan in the group; his glasses flashed in the dim light.

The Silver smoke drifted up and buffeted against her, it smelled sickly sweet. She had no choice but to inhale it. The effect was immediate; the world twirled gently, teasingly, as if she were teetering on a precipice and was about to take the plunge into a smoky ocean. _I think you're feeling a little stoned_ , she thought mildly, and almost smiled. Everyone in the audience had wide, cutting mouths, sharp teeth and coal black eyes. They laughed like jackals, they cried, but their cheeks were dry. _Definitely stoned._ She kept singing through her set and hardly remembered breathing, barely remembered to choose another song so she could keep going.

Finally, Julian detached himself from the audience and came on stage. _Stay away from him_ , Laxus' voice rang through Mira's head, clearing it. Julian worked the mic out of her hand and kissed her mouth; he tasted like wine and chemicals. "Go on now, Mira. Natalie wants to see you."

But Mira was stuck, caught up staring at the girl with the cap of flaming red hair standing in the corner of Noir, beside a door marked 'Stairwell'. Her lips were black, her cheeks hollow. Amazingly, no one noticed the dead girl in their midst. Mira swallowed and pulled away from Julian, intent upon going after her, but when she blinked, Sienna was gone; in her wake was a woman with copper braids weaved through her blonde hair. _A different girl._

"Hey, love." Natalie appeared and interlocked her fingers through Mira's. Somehow the curtain had fallen closed and the crowd was blocked out again. Julian was still out there, talking animatedly into the mic. Telling some joke, or an anecdote, Mira couldn't tell which.

"Come on," Natalie coaxed, "Let's go sit at the bar."

"Natalie…" Mira started.

"What's wrong?" Her hands were warm when she touched Mira's face.

Mira shook herself. _You were imagining things._ "Nothing. Let's go to the bar." She looked at the garbage as she went passed and almost asked Natalie if she wanted to go for a walk to the basement, but she held her tongue.

* * *

Eli paused outside Black Cat and held out his hand expectantly. Laxus didn't need him to explain; he pulled out the container Julian had passed to him and handed it over. Eli shook out a couple of small pills, then handed it back. "Come on." He walked into the club like he'd been there many times before. Laxus followed.

Inside, it was lit by black lights. The girl on stage had long blonde hair and a freckle smattered face. She caught Laxus' eye and winked, then hooked her thumbs through her G-string and shimmied down the pole. Laxus turned away from her and followed Eli to the bar. The man ordered two bourbons from the bartender—a dark haired beauty in a tight corset and a short, short skirt. She returned with the drinks a moment later. Eli grabbed them both, dropped the Magicfire in each, and handed one to Laxus. "Drink up."

Laxus took the drink numbly. He could see the little pill down at the bottom, but it was dissolving quickly in the amber liquid.

"Relax, man. Think of it as a celebration." Eli tipped his head.

"A celebration for what?" Laxus asked.

"Tonight we're going to take out the first rung in that fucker's ladder." Eli clacked his glass against Laxus' and tossed it all back in one gulp. Almost immediately fire started to bleed from his hands. He smirked dazedly and made it dance from finger to finger. Laxus watched it, transfixed, and wondered if he could control it like that.

"Go on."

 _Why the hell not?_ Against his better judgement, he mimicked Eli's movements and sucked it all back, the alcohol and the drugs. The effects were instantaneous. That hollowness that had been riding around with him for days seemed to fill up. Fire dropped out of his hands. Someone beside him squawked in protest.

"Hey, don't let it get away from you, man." Eli clapped him on the shoulder and Laxus realized small bits of fire were trying to eat through the bar. He concentrated on making them behave. The flames consolidated, then petered out, but he could feel magic that didn't belong to him coursing through his veins. _Romy's._ He tried not to think of her.

"Two more bourbons," Eli told the bartender.

"Watch your friend, eh?" The girl warned. "I can't afford a new bar."

"Don't worry about him, just get the drinks, sweetie," Eli said.

She scowled but disappeared. When she came back, it was with two more shot glasses. Again, Eli passed one to Laxus, then clacked them together and tossed it back. Laxus followed suit.

Hands wrapped around his chest, small and soft. "Hey doll, I thought that was you." Audrey's sultry voice draped over him. He blinked slowly and found her in the gloom. Her wide mouth was turned up in a smile.

"Audrey."

"You did come here to see me, right?" She pouted.

He licked his dry lips and remembered why he was there. "Yeah, I came for you."

"Then come on, I've got an empty booth we can disappear in for a while." She grabbed his hands and guided him to his feet.

Laxus tossed a look over to Eli. The man was busy chatting up the blonde that had been on stage when they first arrived. "I'll be back in a few," he said stiltedly. Eli barely glanced at him.

* * *

She didn't need to drink, but she did anyway, and the buzz she had been feeling off the Silver slowly morphed into something else.

"This is for you." A topless bartender leaned over the counter and touched Mira's chin gently. The woman had long blue locks that were brighter than the summer sky. She pressed a tall, crimson drink into Mira's hand.

"I didn't order that," Mira said automatically. Her words were slurred.

"It's from an admirer."

Natalie tipped her head back to rest on Mira's shoulder, just now tuning into the conversation. "You got another drink, sweetie? I want one too."

"Coming up." The bartender thrust the glass at Mira and didn't walk away until Mira grabbed the cool frosted glass. Under the bartenders hand was a small piece of yellow paper stuck to the side. Mira's heart hammered hard in her chest. She looked at Natalie, but the brunette had turned away again, too busy looking down the bar to where Nina sat and twirled her blonde locks around her fingers to notice the strange exchange. Mira peaked at the paper cautiously.

 _You've been through singing for an hour. Go to the basement. Room 9C._

Mira lifted her head so she could look down the bar. It was just a sea of faces she didn't recognize. "Hey," she called the bartender.

The woman came back with Natalie's drink. "What's up?"

"Who did this come from?" She lifted the glass.

The woman raised a brow and looked down the bar. It was packed. "I couldn't say, darling. It's been a busy night."

Natalie grabbed her leg. "It doesn't matter, sweetie. If they're too shy to come talk to you, I'll take care of what you need." There was a wicked glint in her eye. Her fingers groped and pushed high up Mira's thigh so she could rub the sensitive area between her legs.

Mira caught her breath and slowly inched Natalie's hand down. "I was just curious." She took a sip of the drink; it was vodka, and it was strong.

"Hmm…" Natalie smiled in the vague way druggies do and turned her head so she was looking back down the bar. "Do you think she's trying to take my place?"

"Huh?" Mira was lagging behind, caught up in her own thoughts. Should she go to the basement? Should she ignore the note like Laxus wanted her to? But she was burning with curiosity. Obviously the person was watching her…

Natalie looked over her shoulder at the takeover mage. "Nina... Do you think she's trying to take my place? She's always with Julian now. Do you think he loves her more than me?"

Mira clenched the note tight and considered Natalie. "I don't understand you. You're worried if he still loves you, but yet you didn't want to leave my room last night. And the other night, when you…" she trailed off. _Drugged him_. "You said you didn't love him then."

Natalie's hand was back on Mira's knee. She tickled the area gently. "He scares me some times."

This time Mira let Natalie keep her hand where it was. It felt kind of nice, even though Laxus was in the back of her mind. "Then why are you so worried about what Nina's doing?"

Natalie's smile was distant. "Because, Julian and I… he makes me feel good."

Mira squinted at the girl. "Is it the drugs?" It had to be, right? Mira saw the way Natalie was with Eli—what she had with Julian wasn't anything like that.

Natalie's mouth flattened. "Why does it have to come back to that? He treats me well—"

"He threatened you, Natalie!" Mira exclaimed, suddenly vehement. "The other day, when you stood up for me—"

Natalie pressed a cool finger against Mira's lips. "He wouldn't have hurt me; he just wanted to make a point."

That he was insane? That the only thing that was important to him was his money?

"Come sleep with us tonight and you'll see how nice he can be." Natalie's fingers crept higher, enticing a slow ache to bloom low in Mira's belly, the touch sweet and gentle. Mira opened her legs just a little and closed her eyes for a breath so she could war viciously with herself. Someone nudged into her back and she startled. _You're in a crowded bar._ That helped straighten her head out some. She caught Natalie's hand and stopped her before she couldn't.

"Is it Laxus?" Natalie asked quietly. "Is that why you keep pushing me away?"

Mira sighed. "Natalie..."

"He's good at sharing too, you know? He likes me, and he likes you. I don't see why there has to be a problem." Her breath was hot.

Mira realized Natalie had been leaning into her and she'd been doing the exact same. "I'm going to the washroom." She just had to get up for a minute, clear her head.

Natalie cupped Mira's cheek and ran her thumb through the ruby red lipstick on her mouth. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Mira grabbed her wrist and reluctantly leaned away. "I'll just be a minute."

Natalie frowned, but let her stand. Mira stepped clumsily into her tall black heels and put the bar at her back.

* * *

The seat at his back was leather, the girl before him dressed in a light pink and black bra and pantie set. She wore tall black heels with laces and stretched up her calves. When she moved, her body twisted and turned in a way that demanded attention. Laxus looked at her dazedly and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Why have you been so long away, Laxus? You used to be my best customer, but now you never come around." Audrey sulked and tucked her short black hair behind her ears.

"Been busy," Laxus replied.

"Well, I guess you're here now." She stepped between his legs and pushed him back against the seat. "Let me take care of you."

He swallowed tightly and anchored himself in reality. "I—I need some information, Audrey."

"Of course—I've been keeping my ear to the ground for you. That grandfather of yours is apparently doing well. He spends his days in Spriggan's castle waiting for him to return. It's been quiet there—they feed him, give him some entertainment—"

Though it was good to hear that Gramps was alright, he needed something else. "Not about that."

She pushed her breasts into his face and ran her fingers through his hair; she smelled like vanilla, and under that, just a touch of sweat. "Then what?"

"What's it gonna cost to make sure you don't tell anyone I was here?" he asked first. He may be stoned, but he wasn't stupid.

Audrey leaned back. "You know I don't talk about any of my clients."

"That's bullshit—I know you were selling Nolan information about me." When she opened her mouth to deny it, he gave her a deadpan look. "He _told_ me, Audrey, so don't play games."

She stopped moving and looked at him dolefully. "Sorry. Business is business."

Of course. "Yeah. Right. So, how much?"

Her dark eyes glinted in the pale, flickering light. "Five hundred and I'll keep my mouth closed."

That he could do. "Keep going." He pushed her back so he could watch her dance again. She started gyrating slowly. "Tell me what you know about Nolan."

"I don't know too much," she admitted. "He just showed up here a week ago, asking questions about you and a few others Julian York's surrounded himself with. There's been a lot of rumblings in Innisfil lately—a lot of discord."

"What do you mean?" Laxus spread his legs wide when Audrey stepped between them and pulled at the small panties resting on her hips. She tugged them down low and spun a little circle, then brought them back up again and smiled teasingly.

"I mean, there are some people that think Julian York isn't doing such a great job running the city any more. They say his hotels are under attack."

"From some necromancer," Laxus said. "I know all that."

"What have you got yourself involved in?" She ran long, flame-orange nails over his thighs, venturing dangerously high so she could feel the bulging in his pants.

Laxus ignored her hands and his physical response to her nearness as best he could. "Never mind that. Back to Nolan—what do you know?"

"Well…" She grabbed him tightly then let go. "He runs a casino for Julian, a place called the Artic Fox. It pulls in good coin, there are a lot of regulars there, but most of the money he brings in is from liquor running. He owns all of the distilleries in the district and controls the stock. If a bar in town wants to fill up, they go through Nolan Redford. Of course, a large portion of that money comes back to Julian York." She pulled at her panties again.

Laxus closed his eyes for a beat while his head spun. "Just tell me if I can trust him."

"I can't tell you that—I have no idea. He has a lot of money and carries a lot of clout—I imagine he wouldn't be a bad ally for someone looking for one, but if you want the opinion of a friend, I wouldn't trust anyone Julian York has in his employ." She lost the panties and straddled his lap.

Laxus let out a tight breath. _Focus._ He thought of Mira when he felt himself slipping away. "Do you know of any necromancers?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

A lot of good that did him. "What about that guy I was with, Eli? Do you know anything about him?"

Audrey shrugged. "I see him in here from time to time. He's always switching the girls he goes to, seems like he doesn't have a favorite."

Laxus knew that was because his favorite was at Noir, fucking some old guy she thought she loved. He felt outraged for Eli, but he was sure the man wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. He pushed that thought from his head and asked, "Have you seen Griswold lately?"

"Adam?" Audrey asked. "Yeah, I gave him a lap dance the other day."

Which meant he was after information, because he never used Audrey when he came here. "What did he want?"

She frowned. "You know I can't say."

"You owe me, Audrey, for selling me out to Nolan," Laxus said. "He could have killed me with the information you gave him, did you think about that?"

"You know I can't think about that stuff, Laxus, if I do, the bills won't get paid," Audrey insisted. The bra came off. Her breasts were small but perky and capped with pink. "But… I like you, so just this once, okay? Don't tell anyone I told you, otherwise no one will come to me."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She rotated her hips slowly so she rubbed off his front. "He was asking about a storage locker over on Cundles."

"What about it?"

She sighed. "All I know is that it belongs to Julian York and he has people guarding it day in and day out. No one gets in there that he doesn't want in there."

And Laxus bet the key to that storage locker lived in one of his buildings. Maybe even the Wren. What were the chances? Probably not good, but maybe Eli knew something.

"Any other information is going to be extra, lover, sorry, but if you're just looking to have a good time…" She leaned back on his lap and fingered herself. Her eyes slipped closed in pleasure.

Laxus hardened painfully and almost choked. "No, thanks."

"Come on, Laxus." She grabbed him. "I know you want to, don't tease a girl."

All he had to do was remember the way Mira moaned backstage. He shook his head. "Thanks anyway."

She pulled her hand away and rose to her feet. The song she had been dancing to ended. "Sure."

Laxus stuffed his hand into his pocket and grabbed out the money she wanted, then handed it to her and stood.

"Thanks, doll. Hey, don't stay away so long, okay? I really do like having you come around, you're one of my best customers." Audrey grabbed him one more time, her fingers tight, and massaged the hard length of him. Laxus felt his eyes droop closed; his limbs were slow, weighed down by Magicfire, but finally he responded and grabbed her wrist.

"I could just finish you off here," she offered, and for a horrifying moment he was tempted, but then he shook his head.

"See you later." He pulled away and escaped the booth without another look back.

Out in the open again, the club was awash in purple and blue light. The music was significantly louder, throbbing and disorienting. Laxus searched for Eli and found him in the corner. He had the blonde stripper from before pushed against one of the tables. Her panties were pulled over to the side while he fucked her hard. Except for a few clinging gazes, no one really paid them any attention. Laxus sighed and turned back towards the bar. The woman there saw him coming and grabbed another shot glass to fill with bourbon.

* * *

Mira splashed water over her face. It helped clear her head a little. She grabbed a towel, dried, and fixed her hair. When she looked in the mirror, her skin was pale, the places under her eyes lightly bruised. She scrubbed her face to give herself some more colour, then turned towards the exit. There was a man blocking her way. He was tall, had light brown hair, and an easy smile.

"Mirajane, right?"

Her heart hammered. "This is the girls' washroom, you know?"

He looked around, as if just realizing where he was. "So it is."

"What do you want?"

He fingered the button on his suit. "My employer wanted me to remind you of the note they left. They took a lot of risks passing over that piece of paper, and they'd hate for their boldness to go to waste."

Mira stiffened. "Who is your employer?" She didn't think she recognized him.

"Now that is a secret," he replied. "They think you can help them, though."

"What's in 9C?"

He shrugged. "I was just told to deliver the message. I don't get paid enough to know the details."

His smile made Mira doubt his words. "You're lying."

The bathroom door opened again. Nina stumbled in; she was talking over her shoulder, a goofy smile on her lips, and ran into the man. "Oof," she complained and blinked up at him, then checked the door. "Am I in the boys' room?"

"Sorry," he told her. "I'm in the wrong place." He ducked around her before she could say anything else and disappeared out into the casino again.

Mira stared after him.

"That was weird," Nina said. Another girl entered behind her. Amber's dark skin gleamed and drank in the light.

"Do you know who that was?" Mira demanded.

Nina shrugged. "Never saw him before, but Julian will know, Noir is invite only."

Of course. She just had to ask Julian. Easy peasy. "Have you ever been in the basement here, Nina?" She was gambling, asking stupid, risky questions, but she was feeling reckless and dumb.

Nina's response was immediate. "The basement? That's off limits. Don't go down there, Mira, Julian will be mad."

Her curiosity burned. "Yeah, sure."

"Why do you ask?" Nina looked at her suspiciously.

Mira tugged at her red dress. "Just… when I got a tour of Noir, I wasn't shown there. I was just curious."

Nina didn't look like she believed her, but she moved past anyway and disappeared into one of the stalls. Mira smiled tightly at Amber as she passed, a gesture that wasn't returned.

Out in Noir's theater room again, she found Julian at his same old table, smoking another bowl of Silver, and there was Natalie leaning over his shoulder and whispering in his ear. And Nina was in the washroom… and the man that came in? He was nowhere to be seen.

 _You're never going to get a better opportunity than this,_ she thought. Laxus was chirping in her head, cussing and reprimanding her, but she ignored his voice. It was obvious this person wasn't going to leave her alone until she ventured into the basement and saw what they wanted her to.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews—you're 100% awesome sauce.


	31. Chapter 31

Eli appeared, mouth smeared pink with lipstick. Laxus handed him a napkin. Eli took the offering and wiped his face without having to ask what it was for. When he was done, he tapped the counter for another shot. A moment later, the bartender delivered. He tossed the alcohol back, then asked, "You got this?"

"Not cool." Laxus rolled his eyes, but pulled out some cash to pay the tab. He just wanted to get out of there.

"I got the next one, buddy." Eli slapped his shoulder companionably, more easy going now that he was buzzed and coming off a high. "You ready to get this show started? Coincidently, the first guy we're looking for is going to be at the Wren tonight."

Laxus' skin prickled with sweat. "One of the ones you want to take out?"

"You got it. Tonight couldn't have worked out better." Eli was unfazed. The idea of killing didn't bother him at all.

 _Don't balk._ All he had to do was remember the way Mira was attacked last night. His resolve hardened. "Let's do it."

Eli wrapped his arm around Laxus' shoulder as if they were friends and guided him from the strip joint. There was a woman with short brown hair that tried to catch their attention as they left. Laxus gave her the most fleeting of smiles, but otherwise didn't pay her much mind. Cold air surrounded him when he stepped out of the club. Innisfil's streets were near empty. It was late, and nearly everyone was either at home asleep, or pissing their money away on Julian's drugs and his casinos. Eli pulled away from Laxus to dig a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it then handed the pack over.

The dragon slayer took the white-filtered cylinder and jammed it between his lips, then snatched up the lighter. When the cherry ignited and his mouth filled with smoke, he inhaled deeply and asked, "So, what do you know about the storage units over on Cundles?"

Eli gave him a sideways glance. "Who told you about those?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"That girl in there is a narc? That's why you wanted to go see her?" The look in his eye was intense. For a moment Laxus wondered if he'd just gotten Audrey killed, but there wasn't anything he could do; she knew the dangers of the business. _You can warn her after._

"Narc's don't live long in Innisfil," Eli said, reading his thoughts.

"Get the fuck out of my head. Just answer the question." His relationship with Eli was so hot and cold, he didn't know where they stood. Friends? Enemies?

"Our priorities line up, man, that's all," Eli answered his unspoken question.

"What the hell did I just say?" Laxus demanded. "Get out of my head and you'll keep yours a little longer."

Eli smirked as if he wasn't particularly concerned. "The storage locker on Cundles… I don't know what's in there. Something important."

"Where's the key? Is that what we're getting from the Wren?" He hated the way his voice came out, laced with hope.

"Nah. Julian keeps that in his room."

"How do you know?" Laxus asked.

"Because he's fucking my girl, remember?" Eli replied blandly as if that didn't bother him, but Laxus knew it did.

"We should steal it."

Eli stopped walking and looked at him. "You want to break into Julian's room and steal his key?"

"Did I stutter?" Laxus asked facetiously.

Eli shook his head and started walking again. "Julian's room is locked. Only he and Natalie have access to it."

"…So? Get Nata—"

"No." His voice was taut.

"But she—"

"I don't know if you know this or not, but Julian will _kill_ her. She thinks he won't, but she doesn't know him like I do," Eli replied sharply.

Laxus sucked on a tooth. "Can she get me in at least? I'll steal it."

Eli snorted. "If you even try, I'll make things misery for you. Leave her out of it."

It was a sentiment Laxus could appreciate. He thought for a moment about asking Mira to do the work for him, but she took Jake's place and he watched her head explode and spatter Nina with blood. His stomach rioted. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the image from his mind.

"If you want in the storage locker, you'll have to break in the old fashioned way," Eli was saying. "But I don't think that's going to work out for you. The people he has working there are good. They don't slip up."

"Everyone slips up," Laxus replied.

Eli sighed. "Don't be dumb, let's just do this the way I planned. I went through a lot of trouble to keep you alive. If Julian found out I lied for you, both of us will be dead."

Laxus was quiet for a beat while he considered Eli. Finally he asked, "Why were you shooting into the water that night, when… when Siena died?" He thought of Dee's hallucination, of the bodies crawling over each other to get to him, grabbing and pulling him under.

"You're morbid, man. I just had to make sure she was dead," Eli replied. "She couldn't come back." His face was pinched, as if the thought made him uncomfortable.

Laxus felt shame for his fear, but he couldn't hide it. "You knew I wouldn't do it."

"Yeah."

"…I don't get why you killed her though. I thought Natalie loved Sienna."

"She did."

"Why would you want to hurt her?" The question slipped out without his permission.

Eli scowled. "You think I wanted Sienna to die? You think I like seeing Natalie in pain?"

Maybe not. "If you just told me that night you didn't want to kill her, we could have let her go, and she would still be alive." The thought left a bad taste in Laxus' mouth.

Eli's reply was clipped. "I did it to keep her safe."

"She's going to be furious when she finds out it was you that killed her—"

Eli shook his head. "When I pulled that girl out of the water, she was burned through." He tapped his chest. "That's on you, man, not me. I shot her just to be sure, but she was already gone."

His certainty left little room for doubt in Laxus' head. _Killer._ But he didn't flinch the way he thought he would. _Maybe you're still too stoned._ Or maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was apathy. Did that make him demented? He felt like Noir was bending him in all kinds of ways he didn't previously think possible. _You're fucked._ "Natalie doesn't know I killed her?" It was a rhetorical question, but one Eli answered anyway.

"You better keep it that way. And don't tell her I shot her, either. She's not good with stuff like that."

Laxus didn't have any urge to tell Natalie he murdered the woman she loved. He moved on. "So what is the plan to take this guy out?" Destroying Julian felt like the only way to put an end to the killing.

Eli looked around the desolate city. "First we take out the key players in the game and replace them with people that I trust to be on my side when shit goes down."

"Yeah… I think he's going to start getting suspicious once all of his people start dying, don't you think?" Laxus asked mildly.

Eli shrugged. "He already thinks both Nolan and Morgan are trying to take him out. They'll be wanting to do the same thing. As long as you and I keep by his side, he won't look our way."

It seemed risky, but what else could they do?

"Once everyone is in place," Eli continued, "We'll uproot him. The takeover will be seamless—if we do this right, we won't have any resistance."

It made sense, but… "Why does he trust you so much?"

"He just does," Eli replied.

Laxus stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat; the lining was still damp with lake water, but it was warmer in there. "Sure, be evasive, but don't you think Julian's going to put people _he_ trusts into power when the others start disappearing? It's going to be hard to get your guys in place."

Eli shook his head. "I told you, Julian trusts me. He always gets me to feel out the people he's got working for him. If I say someone is good, he'll believe me."

Sneaky. "Sounds like you got it all figured out."

"Almost," Eli agreed.

"So, what do you need me for?" Laxus asked.

"Just trying to get people together that won't double-cross me," Eli said. "Believe it or not, that's a hard thing to find in this city."

Laxus believed it. Everyone at Noir was working with an angle. "Do you know who took Romy?" It still bothered him.

Eli shrugged and shook his head. "I was busy that night."

"With Natalie."

"Yep." Eli kept his eyes trained ahead.

"Doing what?" Laxus asked.

"Things you won't want to talk about with your mother," Eli replied with a smirk and walked faster.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Mira to slip out of the theater room and into the stairwell. No one stopped her—in fact, hardly anyone even glanced her way, but still her heart pounded so hard she thought it would crack through her ribs. It was a marvel that its rapid beating couldn't be heard echoing off the walls in the narrow stairwell. She kept her ears trained for the door, or for more footsteps, or any other sign of human life, but there was nothing. The stairwell was painted black like the rest of Noir, and, true to form, it was shot through with gold filigree that twisted in the shape of vines. The bannisters were gold as well, so polished the bulbs overhead reflected in its glossy surface. There was a lot of light pouring out of those overhead fixtures, but the black stairs and walls ate up every single bit of it.

Mira went down three flights of stairs before they stopped and she was faced by a burnished, windowless wooden door. She licked her lips nervously and tried to prepare herself for what was beyond. Breathing deeply, she grabbed the handle and twisted it.

Behind the barrier was a long dark hallway that smelled faintly of mint and decay. The lights hummed and flickered. Mira's skin prickled. She felt like there were eyes upon her again. She looked over her shoulder, half expecting to see Sienna standing there, pale and dead, but the place behind her was empty. _Stop being so skittish. Go._ She could see 9C down at the end, the letters on the door large and made of wrought iron.

The first step she took into the hallway was the hardest—she kept stumbling on fear and apprehension. The floor was dark marble and slippery under her impractical heels. They clacked too loudly; she considered taking them off, but she didn't want to stop. Every step she took put her on edge, until she was at the brink of total panic. _What if it's a trap like Laxus thinks_? Then she'd fight her way out of it. Her Souls were all just below the surface, ready to slither over her skin if she needed them.

That helped her be brave.

She passed by three doors, two made of cherry wood, and the other metal. The last looked more like a freezer than the others. Mira stopped before it, though she couldn't say why, and touched the cool metal gently. The door bowed open just a fraction of an inch. She was hit by a wall of cold minty air. Her stomach twisted painfully. _Turn away_ , she thought, _you don't know what's in there_ , _and you can keep it like that_. But she couldn't.

She was just pushing the door back when 9C opened and a tall woman exited. She fixed Mira with pale green eyes and paused. "Now, I _know_ you're not supposed to be down here," she said when she recovered.

Mira swallowed tightly. "I—um…"

"Save it." A heavy magic filled the air.

Mira felt her skin prickle; her muscles felt waterlogged. "Hey, what are you—" She tried to move but was unable.

"You're Julian's newest girl, right? Does he know that you're a sneaking snake?" She came closer so Mira could see her in a better light. She was in a white lab coat that fell to her bare knees, and under that she wore a silken green dress. She had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and a familiar looking face. Mira tried to place her, but couldn't quite.

"Do we… do we know each other?" She felt like she should know the answer to this…

"Absolutely not," the woman responded. "Tell me what you're doing down here so I know what to tell Julian."

Mira tried to move her body, her legs, her arms, hell, even her fingers. Nothing. "What did you do to me?" If she thought her heart was beating hard before, she was wrong, now it was in her throat and aching away.

"Binding magic," she replied unconcernedly.

"Let me go." Mira could feel Seilah there, struggling to come out. The demon didn't like to be manipulated; the irony wasn't lost on the takeover mage.

"I don't think so, I'm contacting Julian and telling him that you're snooping. Stay here for a bit, eh?" She smiled, pearl-white teeth flashing, as if she didn't expect Mira to be able to do anything else.

How wrong the woman was; soon it wasn't going to be a matter of Mira choosing to let Seilah out, she was just going to erupt, and that wasn't going to be good for anyone. "I'm going to give you a chance to release me," she warned, because that was what was expected of good girls, girls that didn't attack viciously and crush their opponents with excessive force. _This is who we are,_ she told the Soul, _we are good._ Neither one of them believed that, but Seilah did give her the moment she wanted for negotiation.

The woman hardly gave Mira a second glance. When she brushed past her, the takeover mage was hit with her perfume, jasmine and lily-of-the-valley. Even her scent was familiar.

"You're making a mistake." _Just one more warning._ "I don't want to hurt you."

The woman laughed at Mira's back and kept on moving. Mira focused on the sounds of her footsteps as a means to keep herself rooted in some sort of reality while Seilah rushed forward and washed over her skin. The woman's magic was immediately broken; it wasn't nearly strong enough to hold the demon.

The footsteps stopped as the woman felt her spell backlash. "What…?"

Mira turned and faced her; Seilah's Soul was going wild, trying to lash out and hurt the arrogant woman that thought she could hold her. _Just calm down_ , Mira thought viciously, and did her best to quash the fighting demon.

"What are you?" Her hands were clutched in tight fists at her side.

Mira felt her lips curl into a smile that wasn't entirely hers. "A demon."

The woman paled and tried to hit Mira again with another wave of magic; it sloughed off her skin without her even having to try to deflect it. "Is that the only trick you have?" Before she could finish her sentence, the woman whipped around on her heel and raced for the door. Mira was quicker. She didn't even have to move, Seilah was more than happy to lend her power for this. She grabbed the woman with magic and made her feet halt, then closed the distance between them. She shook so violently, Mira almost felt bad. She commanded her to turn, then loosened her hold ever so slightly. "What's your name?"

She had no choice but to obey. "Liana."

"Good," Mira praised. "What's in that room, Liana?" She nodded back over her shoulder to 9C.

Liana licked her lips and fought against Mira's hold. "I… can't… won't."

Mira hit her with more magic and she buckled. "Women."

"Women?" she repeated.

Liana nodded. "The women Julian uses to make his Magicfire, and… and his anti-magic lacrimas."

Mira's mouth went cotton dry. Why did someone want her to find those women? She turned, feet moving seemingly on their own accord, and trekked towards the room. Liana breathed too loudly as she fought hard against Mira's hold.

Mira looked over her shoulder just in time to see the woman rush her stiltedly. She had a large gauge needle brandished and was aiming for any part of Mira's skin she could reach. Mira dodged the attack and pushed her back. Liana fell to the ground, but was back on her feet in a second, Mira's hold totally vanished in her moment of distraction. There was a snarl on the woman's lips, and grim determination in her eye. Mira dodged another swinging attack and grabbed Liana by the head. She cracked the woman's skull off the dark wall with a little too much force. Liana slumped to the ground, unconscious. The needle rolled out of her hand and shone in the dim light.

The door squealed open at her back. Mira startled straight and whipped around. Already Seilah's power was rushing out of her, grabbing the trespasser, but she stopped when she saw a familiar looking brunette looking wide-eyed and panicked.

"What…?"

Mira let her soul slide away.

"Mira! What's happening? What are you doing down here, and why is Liana….?" Natalie turned a waxy sort of green. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Mira, Julian is coming. Like… now. Gods… He's going to kill you, what are you doing down here?"

Mira's heart beat hard.

"Mira…"

Mira didn't have an answer.

Natalie shook herself. "We'll talk about that later. Help me." She crossed the hallway in five quick steps, snatched the needle from the ground and tucked it in her cleavage, then picked up Liana from under the arms. Mira was reminded of the night Natalie drugged Julian and wondered how many times the brunette had to do this kind of thing. _Later. Ask later._ She didn't know what Natalie planned, but panic had her obeying. She grabbed Liana's legs and hefted her into the air. She was much lighter than Julian had been.

"The freezer, hurry," Natalie said and nodded to the metal door at Mira's back. Mira reached behind herself and palmed the cold handle. The door squealed when it opened. Cold air enveloped her. She walked backwards into the dark room as quickly as her high-heeled feet would allow, but then she tripped. The fall was ungraceful, she was all legs and arms when she hit the frozen ground. Liana's toe kicked her in the cheek, and whatever she had tripped on dug into her back painfully.

"Shit, are you okay?" Natalie whispered. "Here… let me get some light."

Mira couldn't answer because the breath had been knocked out of her. While she struggled to gain her voice back, Natalie called a small ball of light into being for them to see by. "What did you trip on?"

Mira pushed herself up slowly, dread coiling in her heart as her mind registered the shape of the thing beneath her. When she looked up into Natalie's eyes, she got all the confirmation she needed. She hardly dared to turn around, but couldn't seem to stop herself. Call it morbid curiosity.

Raff was just as wan as before, but now he lay flat on his back with a wide tear in his chest. His clothes were frozen solid, as if they had been wet when he made his way here. Natalie's breathing accelerated and her light flickered.

Mira pushed Liana's legs off of her and scrambled to her feet, then grabbed Natalie's arms and tried to bully her from the freezer, but the brunette was rooted in place. Her cheeks were wet, and her chest heaved as she struggled for breath. Her eyes were trained on the opposite side of the room. Mira didn't want to follow her line of sight, but couldn't seem to help that either. When she turned, she saw what Natalie did. Sienna was standing eerily erect and staring blankly at the door behind Mira. Her eyes were two frozen globes, bland and full of ice crystals.

"Sienna..." Natalie's voice was choked. She brushed past Mira and, raising a quivering hand, touched Sienna's burned chest. "Gods…"

Mira couldn't look away from the burn mark either. _That's Laxus' work._

"What happened to you?" Natalie cradled her face, uncaring that she was dead and gone.

"Don't touch her, Natalie," Mira said. She tried to grab the brunette's hand to pull her away, but Natalie stood firmly.

"I can't… I can't leave her here."

"Please, Natalie." Mira's own voice wobbled. The light Natalie had been nurturing was going out, shrinking by the second. A noise from outside of the freezer had them both stiffening.

The reality of their situation crashed over the brunette. her face cleared. "Julian is coming. We have to get out of here." She finally took Mira's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

But it was Mira's turn to hesitate. "What about Liana?"

Natalie bit her lip, torn. She fell on a quick decision, though Mira could tell it cost her something to say, "We have to leave her in here for now."

Mira felt the blood drain from her face. "But Sienna and Raff—"

"There's no time, Mira, Julian will be here any second." There were footsteps on the stairs just beyond the room. "I can't wipe her memory, only Eli can do that. We'll leave her here for him, he'll be home soon. Please." Her lip trembled. "Julian will kill you if Liana opens her mouth."

But Mira wasn't sold.

"She'll be okay in here for an hour," Natalie promised. "I swear, Eli will take care of it." She was forcibly pulling Mira out of the freezer now.

 _This is a bad idea_. Mira knew she wouldn't want to wake up in a dark freezer stuffed full of bodies, but Natalie's panic was hard to ignore.

"We'll bring Eli back here and we'll fix this," Natalie nattered on. "No one has to get hurt. She'll just be scared."

Mira hated herself when she turned from Liana and let herself be pulled out into the hallway. The brunette hauled the freezer closed with a slam just as the stairwell door opened and Julian moved through. The man stared blankly at them for a beat, then his face clouded. "Why are you down here?"

Mira scrambled for an excuse, but she had nothing. _Crap._ She was opening her mouth to prattle out a weak response when Natalie stepped forward and said, "Mira and I wanted to surprise you—"

Julian cut her off sharply. "You know no one is allowed down here."

"Yes, but I wanted Mira's help picking out some Magicfire for tonight—I thought we could all celebrate your big deal together—"

 _What big deal_ , Mira wondered.

Julian's scowl only festered. "Why do you have such a hard time following the rules? I said no fucking outsiders, Natalie, and here you are bringing them down here—"

"Mira isn't an outsider," Natalie wrapped her fingers around Mira's tightly. "I—"

"Don't you dare say you love her," Julian snapped.

Tears sprung to Natalie's eyes. "Julian—"

When he saw her tears his expression softened and he backtracked. "Don't cry, Natalie."

She cried anyway, maybe because she was upset with Julian, maybe because she was still shaken by Sienna's body just feet away. "You're always mad at me lately."

His anger retreated further. "I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's been a long night." He gathered Natalie into a gentle hug and rubbed her back. Mira took a small step away, not wanting to get caught between that. The freezer gleamed in the light like a threat. She wondered if the man knew what was in there. She also wondered if Liana was about to wake up and expose them.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Natalie said into his shoulder.

 _How much of this is an act?_ Seeing Natalie with Julian was like flipping a switch; it was unnerving. Mira kept her face blank and her breathing as even as it would come.

Julian sighed. "Follow my rules, Natalie. You break too many of them."

"You know I don't mean to. I just wanted to have a good night, Mira and I were going to come up to your room and —"

Mira's blood ran cold. She never agreed to that.

Julian surprised her by saying, "I'm spending the night with Amber and Nina."

Natalie stilled. "Nina?"

"Yes."

She pulled back so she could look in his eyes. "You don't want to spend it with me?" She looked like she was going to cry harder, or maybe rage.

Julian raised a dark brow. "Is that a problem? We were together last night."

She wriggled out of his grasp and tugged at the bottom of her short dress. "I just thought…" Her breath hiccupped.

Julian gave her a gentle smile and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "I would spend the night with you, but I have something for you to do. Mr. Sander wanted to know what our hospitality was like, and he thought you were particularly beautiful."

Natalie's face tightened. "Oh."

"I trust you to treat him well, Natalie, so don't make me regret that decision." Julian looked at Mira. "Of course, if Mira wanted to come spend some time with us…"

Mira felt repulsion rise.

"Mira doesn't like Nina," Natalie said before the takeover mage could say anything brash. Mira fought the urge to shoot Natalie a _what the fuck_ stare. She wanted to throttle the girl for so many reasons.

"No? Pity." Julian didn't seem particularly bothered by it. "Tomorrow night, Natalie, we'll spend some time together, I promise."

Mira tried not to let the relief be too evident on her face.

"Okay." Natalie's voice was quiet. Mira reached out for the girl's hand and squeezed her fingers tightly. She didn't have to look at her to know that she was reeling. First Sienna, and then Julian's rejection…

"Go on, he's waiting for you by the bar," Julian kissed her thoroughly.

"Okay," Natalie whispered again when he pulled back.

"And smile."

She tried one; it was watery. Julian wiped her cheeks with gentle thumbs and said, "Again." This time when her lips curled up, even Mira almost believed it. Natalie was good at pretending.

"Go on, ladies. And Mira, don't ever come back down here," Julian warned.

Mira nodded, but knew that she was going to have to, and sooner than she'd like. Liana would be awake soon, and if Julian didn't realize that she was a) missing, and b) trapped in a freezer by her and Natalie, it would be a fucking miracle. They couldn't leave her there. She hoped Eli and Laxus would be back soon. "Come on, Natalie." She pulled the girl towards the stairwell. It was a fight not to look back to make sure Julian wasn't moving towards the incriminating freezer, but somehow she managed.

* * *

The Wren's exterior was made from bright red wood trimmed with black. The door to the club was generic, dark, and metal. There weren't many windows, but white light leaked from the few that were available. There was loud music pounding inside, throbbing bass that made the outside concrete thunder and vibrate.

Eli put out his hand and caught Laxus' shoulder before they could get too close. "Here." He tugged a gun out of his pocket and handed it to the dragon slayer. "Expect some hostility when we get inside."

Laxus' skin prickled nervously. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Eli agreed. "Keep an eye out for a guy named Wendell. Turns out he's not too happy that Julian killed his son."

"His son?"

"Raff, man, keep up," Eli replied impatiently.

Laxus let the jibe go. "Perfect."

"You got it. He knows we're coming tonight, so just…"

"Keep my guard up," Laxus supplied when Eli trailed off.

"Yeah. And the other guy we're looking for… he's a regular here. Richard Payne. He's a fire mage."

Laxus thought of Natsu. "I can handle a fire mage."

"Good. The trick is going to be getting in."

He seemed uncertain, which in turn made Laxus tentative. "What are you waffling for?"

Eli shrugged. "Just wondering if we should have brought reinforcements."

Laxus snorted. "Too late for that now."

Eli nodded. "Yeah. Let's see if you're as good as you think." He started walking again. The street was empty, the area around the club desolate except for a single man that barred the door. "Hey Cory, we got business with Wendell. He's got a key Julian's looking for," Eli said when they were close enough.

The bouncer, a thick man with ginger hair, a sparse beard and a flat nose, tipped his head to Eli and smiled friendly-like. "Go on in, buddy. He's been expecting you."

"Thanks, Cory." Eli looked to Laxus and nodded to the gun in his pocket. "Yeah, you're gonna wanna keep that ready."

Laxus swallowed back the excited nerves that came just before a fight. His eagerness sort of frightened him, but he didn't pay any attention to the fear. "Let's get this over with."

Cory let them pass.

The squealing door hinge went unheard under the loud music. Laxus was hit first with a strobing light, then the smell of years of sweat and alcohol. He didn't hate the stench as much as he thought he should. It spoke of wild nights, freedom, gluttony, greed and lust. It was a life he both longed for and hated.

The lights moved off and his vision cleared. The club was almost empty. There were a few people dancing and drinking, but it wasn't even half full. Eli stopped at his side and said, "Huh," in an enlightened sort of way.

"What?" Laxus talked over the drowning beat.

The music stayed on for another moment, then it stalled mid-song. The lights flicked on, throwing the club into sharp relief. The floors were stained and filthy, the tables beat up, scratched, burned and destroyed by moisture from countless bottles. It looked ragtag, the type of place that was mystical only in the darkness; it was totally underwhelming in the light. Even the patrons looked better in the dark. A tall man with a long scar stretching over his nose stood from a scratched wooden bar. "Eli, how nice of you to finally join us."

Eli glanced at Laxus. "I think things are about to get messy."

Laxus looked around, heart thrashing, and waited for what came next.

* * *

 **I'm heinous with my cliff-hangers. Sorry!**


	32. Chapter 32

Natalie's breath exploded out of her lungs as she took the stairs two at a time. Mira sympathized; she was also feeling the need to hyperventilate. She didn't. "Do you know why those bodies were in that freezer?" She didn't want to prod the fresh wound, but she needed some information.

"Why would I know that?" Natalie snapped and twisted so she could look at Mira.

When Natalie's heel wobbled on the dark stair, Mira grabbed her arm and stabilized her. "I just thought I'd ask. Sorry." She tried to keep walking, but Natalie had stopped dead and was quivering from head to foot. Mira supressed a sigh. She didn't want to take the time to comfort the brunette, but it was the right thing to do. She pulled her close so Natalie's chin rested against her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

Natalie was slow to respond, but finally she linked her arms around Mira's back and pressed her cheek against her shoulder. "Why do you think someone would do that to Sienna? She never did anything to hurt anyone."

Mira swallowed. "Maybe they didn't mean to… or they were just following orders."

"It's not fair." Natalie sniffled loudly. Mira rubbed her back and crooned gently, useless sounds that comforted Lisanna and Elfman when they were young, but did nothing to touch the girl's grief. Natalie squeezed her tight and sobbed for several long moments until her tears ran dry. Finally she asked, "What were you doing down there, Mira?" Her voice was choked. She cleared it.

Mira was glad Natalie couldn't see her face, otherwise she'd see all the guilt that lived there while she thought of Laxus and what he had done. "I just…" why not tell the truth? "I got a note, saying I should go down there."

"Someone is trying to get you into trouble with Julian," Natalie replied immediately.

Mira fingered the ends of the girl's hair thoughtfully. She wasn't convinced that was why she received the note, but she let it go. "Why were you down there?"

"I really wanted to get some Magicfire for Julian."

Mira remembered Liana's words. "From the girls in 9C."

Natalie went rigid. "He takes care of them."

"Like he takes care of you?" Mira couldn't help but add.

"Yes." Her response was immediate and certain, but her voice was deadpan.

"If you don't want to be with this Sander guy, then don't," Mira said after a beat. "Julian's busy right now, you can just leave Noir." She didn't say it because she thought Natalie would listen, but she did want the girl to know that this wasn't the only way her life had to be. "You could go anywhere—"

Natalie leaned back. Her cheeks were still damp, but there wasn't moisture in her eyes. "You need to be careful, Mira. Saying stuff like that is how girls disappear in Noir."

Mira closed her mouth.

"Let's just go. I'll try to get away from Mr. Sander a little later, but I don't know if I can. If not, you're going to have to wait for Eli. Just tell him what happened, he'll know what to do." She sounded like she knew what she was doing, but how much of it was show? "Come on, before Julian comes back and sees us still standing here."

When Natalie tried to draw away, Mira caught her wrist and held her still. She searched her eyes, for what, she didn't know, but all she saw there was a woman who was barely treading water. "How did you get caught up in all this, and why do you stay?"

Natalie leaned forward and kissed her mouth gently. "Love makes people do silly things." This time when she drew away, Mira let her. Natalie started walking again, clomping up the long stairwell towards the theater room. The takeover mage fell into step behind her and followed her all the way back into the theater room. It was warmer up there, and louder. People were relaxing again, forgetting the shooting of just days before. Mira didn't forget; how could she, when strange things were still happening just under the bustling surface of a seemingly vibrant business?

The pair walked towards the bar, shoulder-to-shoulder, but Mira paused and lagged behind when she saw the man that had cornered her in the washroom. He leaned against the bar and sipped from a stout glass filled with amber liquid while he spoke to the blue haired bartender. He glanced over and met Mira's eye, the look on his face intense. He excused himself, then sauntered over. Natalie glanced between him and Mira, then, with a small, fleeting smile, she said, "Be careful tonight. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"You be careful too," Mira said, remembering Laxus' earlier warning. "Don't forget to keep your eyes out for anyone…" she searched for a word and landed on, "suspicious."

"I'll be okay," Natalie replied. She waved goodbye and moved to the other side of the bar where she engaged an older gentleman with dark hair shot through with gray. Mira tried to catch her eye again, but Natalie resolutely ignored her.

 _You have other things to worry about_. Like the man now closing in. He stopped just inches from her, close enough that Mira could see the smattering of freckles that dotted his slightly crooked nose. His eyes were dark blue, flecked with gold, and his mouth, when he smiled, was generous and full. "Have you ever been out to Noir's gardens, Mirajane Strauss?"

Mira didn't let herself back up; she stood her ground and met his gaze steadily. "Not yet."

"Allow me to show them to you, they're quite beautiful." He stepped away but held out his arm.

Mira ignored the invitation and said, "Just walk."

"Grumpy, huh?" He smirked playfully, but started moving towards the exit. "I suppose we should vacate before your employer comes back and sees us sneaking off. He might think we're up to something naughty."

Mira ignored him.

* * *

"So who's this, Eli? Another person you've brainwashed for Julian?" Wendell dropped his glass to the top of the bar and approached them. His expensive shoes smacked loudly and stuck to the sticky floor. The closer he came, the more clearly Laxus could see that puckered scar spanning his nose; it was red and angry, though it didn't look to be a recent thing. It bisected his eye, so when he blinked, the eyelid never truly closed. His face was peppered with small scars, his straight and protruding jawline white with them. He looked as if he'd fought his way to the top. Laxus sized him up and didn't find him wanting; he'd be a tough opponent.

Eli smiled. "Wendell, this is Laxus Dreyar. He's ah… well, I guess let's call a spade a spade; he's some muscle Julian's hired."

 _Is that what I am now,_ Laxus wondered, but kept his face carefully blank.

"Why is my dear friend sending muscle into my club?" Wendell raised his hands in the air in a questioning manner. His palms were large and callused, and his left hand was missing two of five fingers.

" _Your_ club?" Eli asked with a raise of his brow.

Wendell's expression was bored. "You heard me correctly. It was my sons, and now it's mine."

"Actually,' Eli retorted, "It's Julian's that he let Raff run for a time, but who's keeping track?"

"Regardless, it's mine now, taken as retribution for Raff's death," Wendell replied. "So answer the question, why is Julian threatening me?"

Eli rolled back his shoulders. "Don't think of it like that."

"No? How am I supposed to think of it then, Eli? Please tell me, because the way I see it, Julian killed my son, then sent his best trained mutts to pull his key from this place. I sense a little bit of hostility here, like maybe we've lost a certain amount of respect and trust for each other. Don't you feel that way too?"

"I feel like maybe you're being sort of dramatic," Eli replied.

Wendell was getting too close for Laxus' liking. He kept the man in his sights, but was also aware of the people in his periphery. The dancers and drinkers were putting down their glasses and taking out dull black guns from their pockets.

"Eli," Laxus said, "I think this is a sinking ship."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Laxus." Eli kept his eyes on Wendell. "Wendell, I like you, we've both worked for Julian for a long time, eh?"

"Yeah, Eli, a long time," Wendell agreed.

"Right," Eli said. "So, I'll tell you what, just tell these guys to drop their guns, give me the key, and my friend and I will be on our way."

Wendell shook his head. "I know how you and Julian work, Eli. I'll tell them to drop their weapons, you'll be real fucking sweet until you're in the clear, and then you'll raze the place. He won't trust me not to take revenge, so he'll want me gone. I guess you can see why I'm a bit paranoid."

Eli sucked on a tooth and considered the man. "You could have disappeared, Wendell, but you stuck around. This is on you."

"He killed my son!" Wendell raged.

 _I did,_ Laxus thought, _I shot him, not Julian_. He'd only be foolish enough to open his mouth and admit that if he had a death wish. Not today he didn't.

"Julian's time is over." Wendell's voice shook. He raised his hands and the people in the club lifted their guns. "I'll send your head back on a platter as a message. How do you think he'll feel about that?"

Eli was a cool customer; he didn't balk, didn't sweat, just stared at Wendell blandly. "I think he'll be pissed off enough to hunt you down and gut you himself, but he'll get over it; Julian always bounces back, that's why he's the boss."

Laxus gave Eli a sideways look. He was a good bluffer; calm and collected, but the dragon slayer's skin was hopping with nerves and unreleased magic.

"I guess we'll see." Wendell waved his people on. "Kill them."

Laxus tensed and waited for the reports of weapons, but nothing happened. Eli wheezed harshly. When Laxus glanced over, he saw the man's forehead was pricked with sweat and there was a look of intense concentration on his face.

Wendell looked around in confusion, then glanced back at Eli. "I see you've learned a few new tricks, but how long can you hold them all off for?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own snubnosed revolver. "Will I be the straw that breaks the camel's back? Are you going to stop this bullet from landing right between your eyes? You should just let me kill you, old friend, because mark my words, someone is going to, and they're not going to be nearly as merciful as I am."

Moisture slid down Eli's temple. "A little help, Laxus."

Laxus didn't need to be told twice. A bolt of lightning arced from his palm and raced for Wendell. It never struck home. Wendell raised a hand and the blast went wild, finding a place instead in the far most wall. The inner brick exploded and showered them all in fine dust.

Wendell snorted. "A lightning mage, huh?"

"A dragon slayer," Laxus corrected.

"I bet Julian was real happy to pick you up," Wendell replied. "He's going to love it even more when I tear you apart."

Laxus glowered. He was just opening his mouth to tell the man to shut up when the ground exploded and a heavy force hit him hard, forcing the breath from his chest in a weak gasp. Suddenly he was looking dazedly up at the ceiling. Another body landed in place beside him. Eli groaned loudly and curled in on his ribs. Someone squeezed a shot off while Eli's concentration was broken. The bullet hit the concrete inches from Laxus' face. Eli snarled from the dragon slayer's side and regrouped his efforts. Once again his magic blanketed the room and froze everyone in place.

 _He can't do it forever, get up._ Laxus' bones hurt, but he clambered to his feet and resisted the urge to rub his chest. The floor where he'd been standing was all rubble; around the blast point lay several small boulders that had been forced from the earth. He looked away from the destruction and tried for haughty lightness just to get under Wendell's skin. "That was kind of uncalled for."

Wendell didn't think he was funny; his face remained stoically blank. The ground rumbled again and two rock golems emerged from the cracked floor, faceless and silent. Laxus took a hasty step back and kept his eye on them, but they didn't attack just yet. Wendell clenched his fist tight and, ignoring his magical creations, surged forward. When he swung his fist, his hand was encased in stone. Laxus dodged around the blow, the movement granting him a front row seat to watch Wendell smash through the wall at his back. _That could have been your face._ A hit like that would have put a quick end to the fight. Laxus looked at the destruction with a kind of nervous excitement. It'd been a while since he'd had a real challenge. Gathering energy, he mounted an attack of his own. Lightning danced over his skin in agitation and pricked his opponent. Wendell's teeth gritted together and spittle flew from his mouth while he was electrocuted, but most of the attack when wide as the man put up some kind of barrier to mitigate the damage.

When the air cleared, Wendell came at Laxus again with another stone-coated fist. Laxus ducked under the swing and lobbed a sharp uppercut laced with magic. Wendell accepted the attack—in fact, he barely even flinched when Laxus hammered into his jaw, but Laxus felt it loud and clear. Every one of his knuckles protested loudly. It was hard not to shake his hand out and swear, but Laxus managed. He clenched his jaw instead of screamed, and looked to see why it had hurt so goddamn much. Wendell's skin roiled and turned from pink to gray. He was augmenting his body with stone.

 _Annoying,_ Laxus thought depreciatively, but he wouldn't let that discourage him. He pushed magic from his body and sent it skittering across the ground. It lapped at Wendell's feet, but that was as far as it went. Wendell shoved it back and it dissipated.

"Stop playing around, Laxus, and finish the guy," Eli barked. "I can't hold them back much longer."

Laxus looked hastily over his shoulder. Eli's face was tight, his skin shone in the white light, soaked with sweat. He was glowering at a woman that was struggling to break free of his hold. Eventually, her face blanked and she lifted her gun slowly.

 _Don't watch_ , Laxus thought, but couldn't seem to look away. She placed the barrel into the roof of her mouth. The resounding report was shockingly loud.

Wendell snarled. "Are you going to make all my people kill themselves, Eli?"

"If that's what it takes," Eli replied.

The rock creatures finally started moving. They grasped for Laxus with unforgiving hands and tried to pin him in place. Laxus growled and hit them both with enough electricity to statically charge the room. When the lightning cleared, the golems still stood, unharmed save for the deep burn marks on their false skin.

"You can't hurt them, they're not alive," Wendell said calmly. Laxus ducked under a stony fist and danced back. He didn't get very far; he hit against something solid and unyielding and was forced to stop. Strong hands closed around his arms and squeezed. When he looked down, it was stone fingers he saw. _Fuck_. Wendell had created another golem without his realizing it. He tried to pull away and actually snuck out of its pinching fingers for a breath, but then the other two golems appeared at his side and grabbed one of his arms each. They pulled him taut, the stones that built their bodies grinding together loudly when they moved. All Laxus could smell was burned earth and iron. He tried to wrench away, but was hauled back in place. Wendell approached. Another report sounded, and another body fell to the ground as Eli forced someone else to take their life.

 _Don't just stand there and let this happen,_ Laxus thought bitterly, _do something._ Lightning obeyed his command when he teased it from his skin and sent it after Wendell. The man was just a beat too slow in erecting his barrier. A piece slipped through and hit him squarely in the chest, causing his clothes to melt and burn. He yelled and cussed, words flowing together in a violent stream. Laxus ignored him and attacked again. _Kill Wendell and you'll kill the golems_. But Wendell was ready for him this time. Lightning went wild and nearly hit Eli. The man's hold slipped and another shot went off, grazing his shoulder. Blood welled and stained his dark green jacket, but he didn't yell and he didn't curse, just re-established his control and made that person take their life as well.

Wendell stalked forward and swung. Laxus tried to move, but there weren't very many places for him to go. He managed to swerve to the side and caught a grazing blow against his ear; even that made him breathless. The golem's reached up and grabbed either side of his face to keep him still while Wendell attacked. The man swung with a stone-leaden fist and hit him in the ribs. The blow knocked the air from Laxus' lungs. The dragon slayer didn't think he'd ever been hit harder in his life. His ribs creaked and protested. He knew he was going to feel that later, mostly because the area had gone startlingly numb. Wendell swung again, catching him in the stomach. He fought the urge to throw up on the man's feet. He wanted to double over, but couldn't, not while the creatures held him aloft.

 _Do something._

Another shot went off.

Wendell hit him in the jaw.

He saw stars. What he wanted to see was blackness, but he wouldn't let himself give up, not yet. When Wendell came in close again, Laxus managed to lift a foot and kick the man hard in the chest. Wendell hadn't been expecting the attack, he thought the fight was all but over. Losing his balance, he fell back against the filthy floor. With his concentration broken, the golem's hold loosened and Laxus was free once more. It was hard to remain standing, but he locked his knees and gathered a disgusting amount of energy. "That wasn't very sporting of you." His words sounded slurred because his lip was swelling, but Wendell understood clear enough. Laxus didn't flinch when he hit the man with enough power to level the club. He didn't even smell the burned flesh. When the dust cleared, Wendell was just a black smudge. His golems crumbled to the ground, lifeless once more. Four more shots went off and the remainder of his people all fell, red wastes where their heads had been.

Laxus panted and winced. His chest and face hurt, and he was _tired._

"You good?" Eli asked exhaustedly.

"Yeah," the dragon slayer lied.

Clapping startled them both. A man came out from behind the bar and surveyed the destruction. "Nicely done, Eli."

"Richard," Eli said. "I thought you'd be hiding in here."

"Hiding? I was just enjoying a nice relaxing drink when all this started. Julian's cleaning house?"

"Yeah," Eli replied. "You could say that." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his gun and took aim all in one smooth motion. The shot that rang out dug into the man's head and sent him rocking back. He fell limply, a neat hole between his eyes. Eli replaced the safety. "That's how it's supposed to go."

Laxus didn't even have time to startle, it was over before it really begun.

"Hopefully they'll all be trusting cunts and we can just go knock 'em off." Eli stuffed the gun back into his pocket. "I doubt it, but go see if that scud Cory stuck around. If he did…" His expression said it all. _Kill him._ "Then lock the door."

The thought left a bad taste in his mouth, but Laxus did as he was asked, moving stiltedly and painfully around the bodies littering the floor. He kept his eyes trained on the exit sign, carefully avoiding looking at the mess of blood and thicker things that stained the club. Predictably, when he pulled back the door, Cory was nowhere to be seen. _Smart._ The only question now was if he was smart enough to stay away.

Coming back inside, Laxus engaged the deadbolt and turned just in time to see Eli disappear into the back room housed behind the bar. He hobbled after him and entered a large office with no windows and only one door. A great wooden desk took up most of the available room, and behind that was a silver case that Eli was crouched in front of. He looked up when he heard Laxus enter. "He's gone, eh?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Laxus agreed.

Eli nodded. "Figured as much. Guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, Wendell was supposed to give us the key for this, but obviously that didn't happen... Can you fry it open?"

Laxus didn't know if he could or not, but said, "Yeah," anyway. When he knelt, every single bone and muscle in his body protested.

"He got you good, huh?" Eli said with a smirk.

"You try getting hit with a boulder and tell me how you do," Laxus griped.

"Hey man, I was shot, but you don't see me complaining." He nodded to his shoulder. The place was red and damp, but it didn't look like it was bleeding too badly. "But I guess I could have warned you that was his favorite trick." Eli stood and stepped away.

"Yeah, thanks," Laxus said contemptuously.

Eli shrugged. "I didn't think he was going to get so tetchy, not until I saw the way Cory was all twitchy and shit. And even then… I didn't think he'd go against Julian so openly. That was a bold move."

 _All of Julian's people are turning against him_. Griswold was in his head, telling him again to get out while he could. He wondered if the old man wasn't on to something, but he was in too deep now.

Pressing his palm against the safe's dial, he forced a jolt of hot lightning from his body. The whole safe became electrified. He pushed harder, until the metal got so hot that the tumblers inside had no choice but to melt. He pulled back and Eli quickly jimmied the safe open with a knife before the metal could cool and seal the thing shut again.

The metal box was empty save for a pile of cash and a golden key. Eli snatched up the key, then the cash, and counted out the money. He considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Split it up, half for you, half for me. What Julian doesn't know won't hurt him."

Laxus didn't ask any questions and didn't hesitate. He counted out the money, handed over a ridiculous amount to Eli and pocketed the rest. Eli clapped him on the back. "Come on, let's cover up the evidence. I don't think Julian needs to know exactly what happened here."

Laxus swallowed a groan when he rose. He had to go slow because his body refused to move any faster. _Maybe something's broken._ His ribs definitely hurt enough. Eli was already out of the room. Laxus made himself move. "Hey," he called. "You know any healers?"

Eli turned from his position at the bar. "That bad, huh?"

Laxus winced and admitted, "It's not great."

"Yeah. I might know someone—Wilber Red."

"That's Julian's guy," Laxus replied.

Eli shrugged. "He'll fix you up for some Magicfire and a bit of cash."

"Guess it's lucky for me that I've got both," the dragon slayer responded.

Eli looked to the bar. "Hey, what's your poison, bourbon, scotch, vodka…?"

Laxus swallowed and rubbed his tender ribs. "I don't know, any kind of whisky or rum is fine—vodka tastes like shit."

Eli went behind the bar and picked out an expensive bottle of whisky. "Here." He threw it across the counter. Laxus just barely caught it before it smashed against the ground. Eli grabbed one for himself too, then started picking bottles at random and throwing them over the counter and across the floor so they shattered and doused the concrete.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"Razing the place, like Wendell suggested." Eli took the cap off the bottle he kept for himself and took a deep swig. "Drink up, it'll numb the pain." He then did a circuit of the room, dumping alcohol over the dead. Laxus still refused to look at them. He drank, as Eli had suggested, not because he really wanted to, but because it hurt too fucking much to not. The alcohol burned all the way down, but once it was in his stomach, a warmth spread through his extremities and made everything a little duller. He watched numbly as Eli dumped the last of a bottle of vodka over a dark skinned man, then nodded to the dragon slayer. "A little ignition?"

Laxus understood what he asked. He looked around the club, at all the lives that were lost, and choked back a pang of guilt. _You'll save thousands_ , Mira sounded in his head. Would she be saying the same now, if she saw all the destruction he wrought? _This will keep her safe._ And she was right, it would safe countless others.

He kept that in his head when he called a powerful bolt of lightning down on the dead man and watched a fire ignite in its wake. The flames ate through the alcohol ignition then cheerily began chewing up his clothes and his flesh. The room filled with toxic smoke in no time. The flames jumped from one body to the next, using the flammable liquid as a highway. Laxus watched as Eli took another long swallow from his bottle, then threw it on to the flames. The fire flared up, then crackled.

Eli met his eyes. "Let's go."

Laxus held on to his whisky, thinking he was going to need it after the night he had.

* * *

Mira had a hard time keeping up with the guy in front of her, given her high heels, but she managed, though every step she took was met by stabbing pain. _Never again am I wearing shoes like this_. It was probably a lie, but it was a lie that she felt good about. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Klaus."

"That's all I get? A name?" she asked. "Maybe I don't want to be wandering around with a stranger. It seems kind of dangerous these days."

"You're safe," Klaus replied.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too," Mira muttered, but she didn't turn away.

Klaus navigated Noir as if he'd done it many times before. _He's familiar then,_ which meant that he was known to Julian, and likely various others in the hotel. She didn't know if that should make her feel better or not. Maybe, considering there were a lot of people that saw her wander off with him. "What's this about?"

"Please reserve your questions for the gardens."

Mira scowled at the place between Klaus' wide shoulders and wished he could see her. There were many of men she'd made cower with that look.

Klaus turned right at the craps table and dodged a man in a tight gold suit. Mira wasn't so lucky. Gold suit snagged her around the shoulders and pulled her in close. "Blow on these, sweet thing?" In his hand he held two small white dice. Mira did as he asked just to get out of there. When he smirked and tried to kiss her, she ducked under his hold and practically ran after Klaus. The man didn't even seem to notice her absence.

A door emerged out of the shadows, one marked 'The Green Room'. He entered confidently. Mira held back a beat, uncertain. The door slammed closed, blocking her from Klaus. _You can walk away._ Because what if it was a trap? What if he set her up in the basement and Liana's appearance wasn't an accident? _He has answers for you._

Klaus tugged open the door again and gave her an exasperated look. "Keep up."

Mira shook herself and followed. The room beyond was as green as the name suggested, over grown with vines tipped with fine needles, stiff lichen, trees with silver leaves, trees with mossy barks, trees with stretching roots and enrapturing flowers dotting their canopies.

"Holy." Mira looked around in awe.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful." That was an understatement. "This way." Klaus crossed the room to the far wall where a glass door separated the green house from a balcony. He slipped outside and waited for her to join. Mira stooped and ripped off her shoes. The relief was instantaneous, though the floor was cold. It was worth it. She dropped the offending heels to the moist ground and followed.

The balcony itself was lit by two pale lights, but the space beyond was night black. When she squinted out into the darkness, there was absolutely nothing for her to see.

"Welcome to the Void," Klaus said. "The space between worlds, where Noir lives. That's why teleportation is needed to breech its walls—it doesn't exist in any physical plane." Mira had suspected something like that, but the magic it would take to run something so sophisticated…

"You can speak freely out here," Klaus said. "It's only us."

"Good to know." Mira didn't know if she believed it; was there anywhere in Julian's hotel that he couldn't reach? But maybe this place was different. It seemed like the Void ate up their voices and swallowed their secrets.

Klaus said, "Rumor has it that you were a wizard of Fairy Tail."

Mira tried not to look too surprised. Of course it wasn't a secret, Julian knew already, but it was still startling to hear outsiders from so far away talk about Fairy Tail as if it were still a thing that held any kind of meaning in the world, as if it weren't disbanded and long gone. To hold back the wave of hurt, she crossed her arms and propped out her hip and asked defiantly, "What about it?"

Klaus smirked. "The demon Mirajane."

"You've done your research," Mira said. "Good for you."

"I just bet Julian loves having a powerful mage like you around." Klaus leaned back against the railing overlooking the black abyss beyond so he could gaze into Mira's eyes. He was too close again.

Mira didn't move back, too stubborn to be intimidated. "Is there a point to this? Or are you just wasting my time?"

"There's a point. My employer thinks you might be a mage of integrity still, despite your current choice of work." He turned and looked out into the void.

Mira waited patiently for him to continue and wasn't disappointed. "There is someone important to them in 9C. They want you to break in and release them."

Mira was quiet while his words sank in. "You want me to break into Julian's drug room and release the girls he has working in there."

"Working? Did you see how they were inside?" Klaus demanded. "Most of them can't even speak."

"I... I didn't make it in," Mira admitted.

He turned intense eyes upon her. "It would have been more impactful if you had, but you can take my word for it instead: they don't want to be in there."

 _Julian takes good care of them_ , Natalie had said, but Mira knew what kind of man Julian was. "Who is your employer?"

"They prefer to remain anonymous. If you accept their offer, you'll deal through me," Klaus said.

"And if I say no?" she prodded.

He shrugged. "Then I have a loose end running around."

Mira caught his meaning. "And I suppose you don't like loose ends?"

"Does anyone? But don't say no yet. You'll be remunerated for your efforts, and of course there will be the satisfaction you'll have from releasing some women from an unfortunate fate. Eventually they'll die in there."

There was that. "How am I supposed to get them out?"

Klaus shrugged. "You're the one with the free rein to wander around, so you tell me."

"I don't have free rein," Mira protested. "If Julian had have caught me sneaking around down there tonight, that would've been the end of it."

Klaus shrugged. "My employer seems to think you have some new friends that could be of use in getting you where you're not supposed to be."

 _New friends?_ "Natalie and Eli?" They wouldn't help, she didn't think, and even if they would… how was she supposed to broach the subject? And if things backfired on her? What then? She wasn't just putting herself in jeopardy, but Laxus too. "I don't think I can do what you're asking." But she wanted to—anything to help.

"You should really think on it first before you decide. My employer is offering a very generous amount."

"The money isn't important to me," Mira said. Not for this, anyway. You couldn't put a price tag on the cost of life.

"What is?" he asked. "My employer is wealthy, almost anything you could ask for can be yours."

Mira hesitated. "I just…" she thought of Laxus, of his job. If everything worked out, all those girls would be free anyway. "If you just wait a little while, we won't have to do this. They'll all be free soon."

"They don't have a little while," Klaus replied. "They're dying, Mirajane. Just think about the offer." He nodded to her. "I know there's a good person in there, wanting to do good things. This is a way you can help save a lot of lives _and_ cripple a very bad man."

She knew he was trying to guilt her, trying to play to her sympathy. "What do you mean, cripple him? How?"

"Those girls are part of what keep Noir hidden, their magic. He syphons it away from them without their permission and uses it to run this place."

Klaus' face was stoic when he said it, but Mira could tell it bothered him. _Is it true?_ She could believe such an atrocious act from Julian. "Let me think about it."

"Sure, you can have a little bit of time to think, but don't wait too long, lives are depending upon your decision. If you say no, we'll be forced to seek other avenues," Klaus warned. "And, Mirajane, please keep this between us, we'll know if you tell anyone."

"But how am I supposed to ask anyone for help if you want me to keep quiet?" She tried not to sound too annoyed, but didn't do a very good job at it.

"Figure it out. Find me tomorrow night at the bar and let me know your answer." Klaus tucked his hands into his pants pockets. "I suppose I should bid you farewell now, unless you want to come back to my room and have a few drinks with me?"

"…Drinks?" she repeated, confused. "In your room?"

He shrugged. "I was never one for following Julian's rules. Call me a rebel, but I believe in taking what I want instead of waiting for it to be offered by his royal highness, Julian the Douche." He sneered.

And then his words made sense. "Are you hitting on me? That's kind of an inappropriate time, isn't it?"

"Why?" Klaus asked. "You can think about your answer between thinking about what a great time you're having." He was too close again.

Mira stepped back now that his closeness had a whole new meaning. "No thanks, I'll pass."

He shrugged. "We'll see if you're still singing that tune tomorrow." Unbelievably, he winked and sauntered off, a whistle on his lips, and left Mira out on the balcony.

* * *

Mira stared off into the void for a long time while she thought about Klaus and his offer. As she stood there, she listened for what lay beyond Noir's perimeter. There were soft chittering noises out in all that blackness... What lived in the emptiness between worlds? Something dark and hungry, though she had no urge to find out exactly what. _This would be a good place for the dead to appear_. To appear and lose her in the gloom.

Her imagination was wild. _Stop._ Her heart was beating too hard when she put the nothingness at her back. She hurried towards the Green Room's door, intent upon retreating back to the relative safety of Noir's halls, but her way was blocked by a man. Her heart stopped abruptly. There was damaging magic in her hands, but she pulled back on the spell when he stepped into the pale light and she recognized the craggy folds of his face. "Adam Griswold." The cop Laxus was working with.

"I don't want to put my nose where it doesn't belong, but I thought I'd tell you how bad of a deal Klaus just offered you," he greeted.

Mira licked her dry lips. "I don't know—"

"I heard it all," Griswold said. "But don't worry, you don't have to hide from me. Laxus and I are allies—I know all your secrets."

Of course. Mira tried to make herself relax, it was hard. "It didn't seem like a very good offer." But there were all those women that needed rescuing.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should trash the deal. Eventually there will be others dumb enough to try to rescue them. I think he's just trying to manipulate you into doing something dangerous for him."

She thought so too. "But…"

"I know your kind, Mirajane, and so does Klaus. Noble," Griswold said. "You always like to do the right thing." He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and shook one loose.

Mira watched him light it and considered his words. She wouldn't say always. If that were the case, then she wouldn't have given Julian her magic to torment Raff with. Still, she said, "I try," because it was easier than explaining the dark little creature that lived inside.

"Yeah, you do. Guild mages…" He shook his head as if they both pleased and sickened him. "You always try to save everyone, huh? What happens if one day they just can't be saved? What are you gonna do then?"

Mira didn't understand why he was asking, but she answered anyway. "I would like to think that it would be enough knowing that I tried."

"Would you die to save a stranger?" He blew out a long line of gray smoke.

"…I…" She wanted to say yes, because that's what was right and good, but she hesitated for a beat too long.

"When you can say yes unconditionally, then you know you're doing the right thing with Klaus, but right now it seems to me that you're just stumbling through. Don't fuck with the girls downstairs, kid, take it from an old fool. Shit like that will only get you killed."

"I thought you were here to help people," Mira said. "I thought… I thought you and Laxus were going to try to save everyone here."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to be a martyr. The best thing you can do is leave, before someone thinks your life isn't worth keeping." Griswold nodded sagely.

Mira shook her head. "I can't do that." Not without Laxus.

He snorted. "Why are you all so stubborn, huh? Trust me when I say, you've a target on your back. Someone wants you dead real bad, Mirajane, because they think you're going to be an asset to Julian York. Chew over that while you're lying in bed tonight thinking about Klaus' offer." He took one final puff of his cigarette and threw it over the balcony. It disappeared in the darkness. He didn't look at her again, just twisted on his heel and stalked back inside.

* * *

 **Hello! The links to my Facebook and YouTube Channel are up in my profile, so if you want to see me make a colossal idiot out of myself, that's the place to be!**

 **Thanks for reading. It's late. I'm tired. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	33. Chapter 33

Laxus breathed shallowly and kept his eyes turned to the darkness while he and Eli weaved through Innisfil's streets. He kept the stolen alcohol tilted to his mouth until the bottle was empty and his head was well and truly fuzzy; the drunker he got, the less his ribs hurt, and the only cost was his alertness. He threw the empty bottle down an alley and listened for the shatter of glass. He wasn't disappointed.

Eli didn't slow his pace to accommodate Laxus' awkward hobble, he was on a mission. He led him through a part of the city that Laxus had yet to see. It was falling to shambles; twisted buildings leaned against each other like drunkards, and when the industrial strip gave way to the residential, nothing much changed. Houses with slumped porches and tired roofs dominated the city scape, the window shutters crooked and half-closed like injured eyes.

Eli stopped at one such house and took the stairs two at a time. The building was light tan, though the siding was stained and sun worn, so it looked like someone had taken a lighter to its plastic and vandalized it. A brindled cat sitting on the porch's railing looking both skinny and regal regarded them with judgmental eyes. When they got too close, it hissed and leapt from its spot. In seconds it melded in with the shadows.

Eli ignored the creature and rapped his knuckles against the paint-flecked door, then crossed his arms and waited for Wilber Red to answer.

And waited.

And waited.

He knocked again.

"Maybe he's not in," Laxus supplied.

"That waste of skin only ever goes out when Julian wants him. He's here," Eli replied with a certain amount of contempt and tried the handle. The door squealed on rusty hinges and bowed open to reveal the houses' trashed innards. It was dark, but Laxus could still see the mess beyond. Takeout containers, plastic bottles, old, stained paper towel, forgotten and rotten food, and bags upon bags of unidentified things were only some of the articles strewn across the floor.

It smelled like a dump and, if Laxus listened closely enough, it scurried like one too, with mice and insects all writhing around, grabbing a quick snack and then taking it back home so they could writhe some more and repopulate. He tried not to shudder, but he lost the battle before it even begun. "No one lives here."

"Heh," Eli laughed depreciatively. "Oh yes he does." He entered the house. There was a moment where he stepped on the sagging floor that Laxus thought he'd go through, but it held. "WILBUR! Where the fuck are you, you filthy waste?"

Laxus stepped over a pile of soiled clothes to enter after him; he left the door open at his back, thinking maybe the cool night air would sweep away the cloying sick scent that permeated the building. It helped very little. "This is so gross."

"Yeah," Eli agreed from ahead. "I never had much use for Wilbur." He turned down a hallway choked with piles of detritus, and picked his way into the kitchen. Laxus followed close behind and kept his eye out for anything he didn't want to step in; there was plenty of that.

The kitchen was dark, but Eli dug his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it until a small flame ignited and casted light around the room. They saw the legs at the same time, stuck out around the counter and skewed like open scissors. Old rotten running shoes were strapped to the limp feet, discoloured and torn. Eli stalked over and kicked one of the shoes roughly. "You dead?"

The replying groan said _no_ , but nothing so comprehensible was said. Laxus dared to move around the counter to see the body beyond. Wilber looked even rougher than the last time they'd met, with greasy tufted hair, sallow, sweat-damp skin, pockmarks over his hollow cheeks and vomit staining his white shirt.

"That's fucking gross," the dragon slayer couldn't help but spit.

"You're a mess, Wilber," Eli said by way of greeting.

"Eli?" Wilbur muttered.

"Yeah, get up."

"Did—did you bring me some stuff?" He struggled into a sitting position. His chest rose and fell shallowly as he considered Eli and Laxus with rheumy eyes. "I'm—I'm going through withdrawals, man."

"Yeah," Eli agreed with a mean smirk. "I see that. Julian wanted you to cut back on the stuff, eh?"

Wilber twitched. "I'm fine. Julian doesn't know what he's talking about."

Eli shook his head. "You're definitely _not_ fine; you're lying in your own waste in a house that'll look better when it becomes ash."

"Because he cut me off!" Wilbur's voice rose threateningly.

"He wanted you sober enough to fix his guys up when he needed you to," Eli replied. "You were an important asset."

"Were?" Wilbur replied.

Eli sneered. "Get up and prove that you still are. Laxus needs a healer."

"But—"

"We've got Magicfire when you're done," Eli bartered.

Wilbur surged to his feet, looking more alert than he had seconds before. "You do?"

"Yeah, Laxus got some of Romy's last before she took the long nap," Eli said.

Wilbur stumbled forward and caught himself on the counter. "What's wrong with him?"

"You're dreaming if you think he's touching me," Laxus said with a curl of his lip.

"You want a healer or not?" Eli asked. "This is what we've got." He turned to Wilbur. "It's his ribs that are messed up."

"I can do ribs," Wilbur agreed and came at Laxus with grubby hands.

 _It'll only take a second,_ Laxus thought when he found himself wanting to recoil. _Just a second and you can get out of here, go back to Noir and shower. And then you can see Mira and everything will be good._ Well, not good, but better. Mira made everything better. He stood still when Wilbur poked him too roughly in the ribs and only snarled a little.

"Yeah, they're broken." Wilbur screwed his face up in concentration and forced the magic from his hands. It stretched over Laxus like a damp, mildew-filled blanket, tainted because he was. There was a hot pressure that filled Laxus' middle as the bones knitted themselves back together. It hurt. He focused on breathing evenly from his nose, short breaths that brought with it the smell of sour sweat and vinegary bile. His stomach tried to roil, but he wouldn't let it.

Just when he thought the discomfort couldn't get any worse, his ribs cracked: first one, then the other. Pained heat rolled over his skin, hot and sick. When he stumbled back, Eli was there to push him back in place.

"That's it." Wilbur breathed heavily, as if it had cost him quite a bit to do the healing.

 _Because he likely hasn't eaten in days,_ Laxus thought, _and he's all strung out._ He looked to Eli and asked, "We're not really going to give him any drugs, are we?"

Wilbur's laugh was hysterical and tight. "That's what you said, you said you were gonna give me the stuff."

"I don't think you need anymore," Laxus replied.

Panic filled Wilbur's eyes. "Julian's kept me off of it for three days— _three days_ —I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think. Come on, guys."

"Are you good now?" Eli nodded to Laxus' middle instead of answering.

Laxus touched the place. The bones there were still tender, but they weren't broken any more. "Yeah, I'm good."

Eli nodded. "No, we're not going to give him anything."

"Don't joke about that stuff, Eli," Wilbur pleaded. "Come on."

There was a look in Eli's eye that Laxus had come to recognize as his killing look. His stomach twisted uneasily, but he didn't make any sort of effort to curb the building violence.

"You're important to Julian," Eli told the man. "Which means that if you're gone, he'll flounder."

"Yeah, that's right. This is killing me," Wilbur said. "I tried to tell him that, but he wants me to get clean. I'm okay though. I'm making it through, I just need more stuff."

"What you need is a bullet between the eyes," Eli replied, "That'll clear your addiction right up, don't you think?"

"You're a funny guy, Eli," Wilbur said and laughed again manically. "Real funny, I see why Julian likes you." He held out his hand. "Where's the stuff?"

Eli looked over at Laxus. "Do you think I'm real funny?"

"I think you have the sense of humor of a dead goat," Laxus responded. He felt the gun in his pocket, heavy and cold. _You can put this guy out of his misery,_ like he did for Raff. _Sure, think of it like that, if that's what makes you feel better._

"What my friend is saying," Eli drawled, "Is that I don't make many funnies."

Wilbur started shaking violently. "Please—" He reached for Eli and grabbed at his dark coat.

Eli punched him hard in the face and sent him stumbling back. "You're pathetic, Wilbur. Maybe Julian has use for you, but I don't." Wilbur fell hard to the floor. Eli stalked forward and kicked him in the ribs.

Laxus gripped the gun in his pocket tightly and pulled it out. "Stop playing around. If you're going to kill him, then kill him." _Cold._ But he had to be, otherwise he'd balk and just walk away.

"I don't much like you, Wilbur." Eli ignored Laxus and kicked the man again. Wilbur moaned and curled in on himself. "Not since Natalie told me how fucked up you were."

"I don't know what you mean—"

"Yes you do," Eli said with conviction. "She told me what you did to her."

Laxus had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _A personal vendetta, great_.

"S-s-she—wanted it like that—"

Laxus felt Eli's magic leak out and grab hold of the man. Wilbur whitened and screamed as he lived through some nightmare. _Just like Raff._ He scrabbled at the floor and gagged. "Stop fucking around, Eli," Laxus said, but Eli wasn't listening. _Kill Wilbur before this gets too far._ The thought was suffocating, made heavier by Wilbur's violent screams. _I can't listen to it._ Pushing back the gun's hammer, he took aim and shot and didn't miss like he did with Raff. Wilbur's body jerked and twitched, but the noise ceased.

Eli straightened and looked to Laxus, a murderous rage in his eye. "I was trying to teach him a fucking lesson."

"You were trying to torment him," Laxus replied evenly and congratulated himself when his voice sounded strong and full of fury, not brimming with sickness and disgust. "There's a difference. I'm not into that. If that's how you want to do things, we'll part ways right here."

Eli looked like he was going to pick a fight, but then he took in a steadying breath and rolled his shoulders back. "Sure. Next time we'll just shoot. Wilbur wasn't really on the list tonight, but maybe he should have been. Julian's not going to be happy when word of this gets to him—there aren't many healers around, so let's get out of here before someone sees us."

Laxus thought of Wendy's innocent smile, the only other healer he knew, and wondered after her for the first time in months. A place like Noir wasn't good for anyone so guileless. _It's better for men like you._ He hated himself in that moment, even though he knew he saved Wilbur a lot of suffering, both from Eli's hands and Magicfire.

"Wonder how long it'll be until someone finds this trash heap?" Eli kicked Wilbur one more time, hard in the ribs. The man didn't protest any longer. _There's that_ , Laxus thought.

"Let's just go." He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and felt the Magicfire living there. _Throw it out_ , so that he didn't end up like Wilbur, but he didn't. _I'm smarter than that._ He wouldn't let it get so far.

* * *

Mira was just crawling into bed when her door burst open and Natalie came tottering in. Her hair was mussed and there was a brightness to her eye that was both wild and artificial. _She's drunk._ A lot drunker than she'd been earlier that night, before the basement fiasco.

"Hellloooooo," Natalie crooned and slammed the door.

Mira pushed the blankets aside and stood. "Natalie… where's Mr. Sander?" There was a bad feeling blooming in her stomach.

Natalie reached between her breasts and pulled out a used cartridge of a large, familiar looking needle. "Thank you, Liana. He's taking a nap." She tapped Mira's cheek gently and threw the needle across the room. "I didn't want to stay there."

Mira's heart fluttered like a trapped bird. She grabbed Natalie's arms and pinned them to her side. "Natalie, please tell me you did _not_ just drug him."

"Sure, love, if that's what you want to hear, I did _not_ just drug Mr. Go-Fuck-Yourself-Sander." Natalie pulled her long hair from its ponytail and dropped the tie to the floor, then started pulling at her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Mira snapped.

"Getting ready for bed." Natalie grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her shoulders in one smooth motion so she was completely bare.

Mira's heart picked up speed for an entirely new reason. She pushed that back with a shake of her head and tried to focus on the matter at hand. "You can't do that, Natalie, Julian's going to find out and then what?" She didn't want to send Natalie back to that man if she didn't want to be with him, but she was going to cause problems for herself if she kept doing stuff like that.

"Are you worried about me?" Natalie grabbed Mira around the waist and pulled her in close.

"Of course," Mira replied automatically, "And you should be too."

"That's really sweet of you, Mira." Her tongue tasted like alcohol when she slid it over Mira's lips. "But Julian's busy with his new favorite while I'm stuck playing in the dark with men he wants to control with pussy and drugs. No thanks."

Mira leaned back. "Natalie—"

"Just let me stay here until Eli shows up, okay?" she pleaded. "We'll just lie down and hang out. He'll be here soon. Then we'll tell him what happened, he can deal with Liana, and maybe Mr. Sander too. It was Silver oil in the needle, so it'll likely wipe out his memory, but who knows?"

Mira battled back a wave of panic. "That's a lot of 'maybe's'.

Natalie shrugged nonchalantly. "He passed out, that's all that matters, right?"

Yeah. For how long? Mira gnawed on her lip. "You said you weren't going to do stuff like this anymore."

"I want to do what I want to do," Natalie replied sharply. "Julian can go fuck himself and his new whore."

 _Nina._ Mira sighed.

Natalie developed a guarded expression. "Are you going to kick me out too?"

"Of course not," Mira said after a moments consideration. "Come on." She tugged Natalie towards the bed and thought, _this is a bad idea_. Apparently she had all kinds of bad ideas when Natalie was involved. She justified her actions by thinking, _maybe you can ask her about the girls downstairs._ But she didn't think she would _,_ because then she had to think about what she was going to do, the right thing, or the easy thing. Did she feel much like gambling with other people's lives?

 _What if Klaus is lying?_ Because, regardless of what he said, regardless of how sincere he sounded, she couldn't take anything at face value. Who the hell was he, and where did he come from? And she couldn't disregard Griswold's warning because Laxus trusted him, and he seemed to know more than what he was letting on. _Does that mean that Laxus does too?_ She immediately dismissed the idea; Laxus would tell her if he knew anything worth knowing. _Like you're going to tell him about Klaus?_ _You are, right?_ But maybe not. _Maybe I'll just wait until I know what I'm going to do._

 _Because you don't want to be ashamed if you decide not to do anything?_ Her inner demons were vicious tonight.

"Thanks." Natalie startled her out of her self-depreciation. Mira watched the girl wrap her arms around her chest, the movement making her breasts pile high. She made herself look away and worked to pull the bedsheets down low. Natalie touched her hip fleetingly as she passed and crawled between the down-filled blankets. She immediately turned on her side so she was facing Mira and cradled her head on her arm. Mira was careful to keep her eyes trained on the bed while she eased in. Natalie scooted close and wrapped her arm around Mira's middle. Mira told the voice chanting _traitor_ in her head to shut the hell up. _I'm not doing anything wrong._ At least, she hadn't been until Natalie sat up on her elbow and kissed her slowly.

* * *

"The attacks are getting less frequent with the added security," Eli said. He leaned against the wall of the Gold Room and waited for Terri to come back. The short haired girl was doing one last check of Gomorrah to make sure there were no last minute travellers before they entered Noir for the night.

"How do you know? Did Julian tell you that?" Laxus asked.

Eli nodded. "Yeah. Nearly all of his hotels had been hit by those walking corpses. He thought at first they were interested in the money, but I don't think so."

Laxus nodded. "What do you think?"

Eli picked at his nail, a bored expression on his face. "I think it was actually a distraction, I think Noir's the place they want, and I think the girls here are what they're after."

"Why do you think that?"

Eli shrugged. "Makes sense. No money's been taken from the Fox or Blue Moon, Noir's been at the center of all the attacks. It's never the drugs or the cash though—and trust me, there's plenty of that here—they're always gunning for the girls." He scrunched up his face. "I just can't figure out why."

"I told Natalie she should be more careful," Laxus supplied. Instead of looking relieved, Eli looked like he'd swallowed something sour. _Jealous,_ Laxus thought, but couldn't blame him. "You know how she is." Eli's expression darkened further and Laxus scolded himself. _Yeah, not helping._

"I know better than you," Eli replied acidly.

"Hey, just trying to help," Laxus said.

That didn't make it any better. "I can take care of Natalie."

Thankfully Terri chose that moment to enter. Her short hair was stuck up at odd angles and she had a sort of frantic look to her.

"Everything alright, Terri?" Eli asked when he saw her.

She gave him a dismissive look and nodded her head. "Mr. York just wants security tightened. No one gets through without being okayed by him, which means that I have to check every single person that comes in and then wait for Julian's approval, and to top it all off, Liana hasn't been getting back to me all night..."

It looked like working the Gold Room was running her off her feet. Laxus felt bad for her, but he didn't spend too much time thinking on it, his mind kept wandering to Mirajane.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. I'm sure Julian's keeping her busy."

Terri sucked on her lip and visibly tried to relax. "The night's almost done, right? This is the last run from Gomorrah, and you guys are it. I can go check on her after. With all these attacks…"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Julian keeps the basement off limits to almost everyone," Eli replied. "Anyone would be hard pressed to sneak in there."

Terri nodded as if she wanted to believe him, but the surety just didn't reach her eyes. "Miss Edgar," she said to the open room, "This is the last." She closed the door and the air filled with magic. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and counted down the seconds until he saw Mira again.

* * *

Mira's lips burned and her heart beat fast while Natalie kissed her. _It wasn't supposed to go so far_ , just like every time she was with the brunette, but here she was, breathless and wild, almost mindless. She grabbed Natalie's wrist when she tried to slip her fingers between her legs, but her hips bucked, belying her silent protest. Natalie bit her lip hard and grabbed her breast with her other hand instead, not so satisfied to just stop. Mira swallowed back a moan and pushed her hand through Natalie's hair. She grabbed at the silken locks and squeezed and told herself it was because she wanted to push the girl away. She was slow.

That's how Laxus saw her, tangled with Natalie, cheeks flushed, hands frantically fluttering while she warred with herself. First he was furious, and then that petered into arousal, and was choked back in anger again. He wanted to push Eli out of the room, he wanted to grab Natalie and throw her out after him, and he wanted to take Mira and throttle her, and kiss her, and see if he could still taste Natalie on her lips.

It took Mira a long time to realize that she had an audience. She was bowing back while Natalie kissed her neck. Her eyes were closed, there was a sigh on her lips, and it looked as if she were slowly giving up on whatever battle she'd been fighting, until Eli slammed closed the door and made them all startle.

Natalie lifted her face from Mira's chest and looked at the men with smoky eyes. Her hair obscured most of her face, but Laxus didn't need any help seeing the desire in her eyes, or the redness of her mouth when she panted from plump and parted lips. If she was temptation, Mira was ruination, with her tousled white locks, bottomless blue orbs, and sinful O of a mouth. Her thin nightdress was rumpled and pulled from her shoulders so it barely hung on to the swelling tips of her breasts.

Natalie looked at them both, Laxus and Eli, from beneath thick lashes, and gave her best sultry smile. "Hi, boys."

She tried to go back to tugging down Mira's clothes, but the takeover mage came back to herself. "Stop, Natalie."

"I don't want to," Natalie countered and tried again, but Mira clutched at her nightclothes and tugged the fabric up high. _Traitor._ Her cheeks were hot with shame. She wanted to look at Laxus, but didn't dare, afraid of what she'd see there.

"Get up, Natalie," Eli finally said.

His voice cut through Natalie's drunkenness. "Eli," she rocked forward over Mira's hips and called him closer by curling her finger. "We did something bad."

Laxus unclenched his jaw enough to ask, "Bad?"

Natalie glanced over at him and smiled fleetingly. "Very."

The dragon slayer tried to snag Mira's eye, but she was resolutely staring at Natalie's bare middle. She looked uncomfortable, shamed and embarrassed.

Eli pinched his nose and closed his eyes for a beat, as if he were frustrated, but when he dropped his hand away, his face was clear. He walked forward with sure steps and grabbed Natalie by the arms, then plucked her from Mira's lap. Laxus chewed his cheek until it hurt, ready to tell Eli where he could fuck himself if he tried anything with Mira, but he didn't, he only had eyes for the brunette. When she swayed into him, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and said, "I think you've had too much, Natalie. You're drunk."

Mira fixed her nightdress and sat up. "Wait," she said before Eli could bully Natalie from the room. She looked around the open area, still avoiding Laxus' burning gaze, and wondered if anyone was listening to them right now. But… but she had to tell him about Liana.

Eli stopped and turned to face her, a complex expression on his face that Laxus didn't much like. "What?"

Mira forced herself to withstand his piercing green-eyed stare. He was intense in a way that was hard to place; his gaze was uncomfortable, as if he saw too much of her in just that simple glance. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around her chest.

"Well?" Eli prodded.

"There—there's a freezer down in the basement…" Mira started.

Eli's expression darkened. "What about it?"

Mira watched Natalie's lips press into a thin line, but she kept going. "There's a woman down there, Liana…"

"Can you take care of her, Eli?" Natalie finally interjected. "Mira got a little lost earlier and ended up somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Liana saw her and was going to tell Julian—"

"What were you doing down there?" Laxus rumbled, suddenly furious. He _told_ her not to go wandering around Noir…

Mira gave him the briefest of looks then found Eli once more. "There are others in the freezer."

"Others?" Eli repeated.

"Sienna," Natalie whispered. "And Raff…"

Laxus clenched his hand into a tight fist and fought off a wave of anger. "Mira—" His voice was too loud.

"Keep your voice down," Eli snapped. He looked to Mira. "Are you telling me someone's been hording corpses in the basement?"

Mira's skin prickled with sweat. "Looks that way." _Laxus is so mad…_ She scoured her mind for something to say to make things at least a little better. Nothing. She had nothing.

"Julian's going to notice Liana missing," Eli said. "And Terri was looking for her. Mother fucker." His cool demeanor was evaporating at a rapid pace. "Why the hell were you wandering around again?"

"I—"

"Remind me why you want her alive, Natalie?"

"Hey," Laxus pushed his shoulder. "Don't." Eli didn't miss the warning in Laxus' tone. He glowered but sewed his mouth closed except to say, "Come to the basement with me, Laxus, and keep an eye out for Terri while I clean this mess up."

"There's one more thing, too," Natalie said sheepishly.

Eli groaned. "What?"

"Can you make Mr. Sander think that we spent the night together? I was supposed to, but…" Natalie trailed off. Mira's neck heated more as she recalled what Natalie wanted to be doing instead of entertaining one of Julian's friends. "Anyway, Julian asked me to and I didn't."

"How did you get away?" Laxus asked before Eli could.

Natalie twisted her fingers together and shrugged. Eli tightened his hold on her arms. "Natalie…" He looked pale and sick. "If Julian finds out you're dosing his guys—"

"Just, can you fix it or not, Eli?" Natalie asked.

"If he catches me covering up for you he's going to be pissed."

Natalie smiled. "I know you're too good to be caught." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek gently. Eli's resistance all but vanished. "And you have Laxus here to make sure nothing happens, right?" Natalie glanced over at the furious-looking dragon slayer. "He'll watch for you while you do what you need to."

Laxus wanted to say _no,_ he wanted that shower, he wanted to grill Mira, he wanted to yell and raze Noir to the ground, he wanted to do everything _but_ sneak around the creepy hotel in the middle of the night, but what choice did he have? Both Natalie and Mira were going to fall into some hot water if they didn't. He was mad at her, but he still wanted her to be safe. He sighed but nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

"We'll hit Sander's room first," Eli said when Mira's door closed and barred them from view.

"Yeah," Laxus said dismissively and stuffed his hands in his pockets, caught up in his own fury. "Whatever we're doing, let's just do it quick." He wanted to get back to Mira as soon as he was able.

"You pissed they were fucking?" Eli prosed suddenly.

"What?" Laxus asked, though he heard perfectly well what was said.

Instead of repeating himself, Eli said, "It could be worse; she could be with Julian York. Julian's happy to let Mira keep on because he thinks Natalie's keeping an eye on her."

If only Julian knew it was Natalie that needed to be watched. "Just shut up, Eli." He was on edge, tired, mostly drunk, and fueled on by anger.

"You want some advice?"

"Does it fucking _look_ like I want advice?" Laxus snapped.

Eli dismissed his warning tone. "Yeah, maybe. Natalie—"

Laxus turned and pushed Eli roughly so he rocked back against the hallway wall. "That's a _no,_ thanks."

Eli righted himself and fixed his collar, ever calm. "Jealousy won't get you far in Noir. If you can't play the game, get the fuck off the field."

"Yeah, big words coming from the guy that just tried to torment a man for fucking his girlfriend wrong," Laxus muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Eli replied.

Maybe not. Laxus faced forward and started moving again. "Besides, that's not even the issue." Not all of it, anyway.

When he didn't explain, Eli took from his head the words he didn't want to say. "She got a note telling her to go somewhere you didn't want her to be."

Laxus' glower darkened. "If you don't cut that out, I will kill you." He felt good for it too.

Eli shrugged. "Stop being so transparent and I won't be able to."

Laxus cursed under his breath and walked faster while he thought about Mira and Natalie. He could handle them together. He didn't much want to be left out, but he could deal. What he couldn't deal with was Mira tooling around Noir on some errand that was obviously designed to get her killed.

"It's here," Eli said, and came to a stop in front of room number 92. The door was cracked open a fraction of an inch. "But I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be like _that_."

Laxus frowned and prepared for anything while Eli pulled out his gun and nudged the door open the rest of the way. Inside the room was a mess. Drawers were ripped open, the closet was torn apart, clothing was strewn across the ground. And there was the man Laxus had to assume was Mr. Sander. His dark hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his face was cherry red while he rode out whatever Natalie injected him with.

"Silver Oil," Eli said absently, answering Laxus' unasked question. "Someone tossed his room." He closed the door gently.

Laxus raised a brow. "Natalie?"

Eli shook his head. "I don't think so, but they definitely took advantage of the situation."

Laxus scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Maybe she's lucky she wasn't here."

"I think maybe they're both lucky. If he wasn't passed out, he might be dead." Eli nodded to Sander. "What did you have that they wanted?" He crouched by the man's side and looked at him skeptically. The air dampened with magic as he searched through Sander's brain. Long seconds passed while he worked, extracting information and putting false memories in place.

"Well?" Laxus asked when he was done.

Eli shrugged. "Dunno." His face was a blank mask.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Laxus wished their positions were reversed, that way he could go rooting through Eli's head so he could tell when he was being played.

Eli wiped off his hands and stood. "Help me put him on the bed."

"Tell me what you saw," Laxus insisted.

Eli fixed him with a withering glare. "I can't find anything, he's all messed up."

"That's such crap—"

Eli shook his head. "Silver Oil fucks up your brain, man, it's like schizophrenia in there—he doesn't even know who he is right now, let alone what he brought into Noir with him. I'll wait 'til he's sober and try again, but I think whoever tossed the room found whatever they were looking for." He let out a puff of air. "That's not great for Natalie, either. Julian's going to think she took whatever he had…"

"Can't you just tell him it wasn't her? If he trusts you so much—"

"I don't know," Eli replied. "Maybe not with this. He thinks I get stupid when it comes to Natalie."

It cost Eli something to admit it, that's how Laxus knew it was true. He let it go without pressing. "I'll get his feet."

Together they hefted Sander into the air and swung him onto the bed. Eli started moving around the room and picking up clothes. He looked to Laxus when the dragon slayer just stood there. "Don't just watch, start putting shit away."

"I'm not a maid," Laxus responded.

"We all gotta do things we don't want to do. Hurry it up. We still have to get to the basement, I have to go see Julian, and you want to get back so you can prove to your girl how okay you are with her fucking other people." He said the last sarcastically, just to get under Laxus' skin.

"I told you—"

"Just work, I don't care," Eli interjected.

Laxus bent and started grabbing articles at random and stuffing them haphazardly back into Noir's ebony drawers. "Like I'm a fucking nanny," he muttered.

Eli laughed. "Next time I'll find you a maid's outfit to wear."

Laxus gave him the finger and told him what he could do with his outfits.

* * *

When they were finished, Eli led the way out and took Laxus through the hotel a way he hadn't been yet. He turned right at a T intersection at the end of the hall and ducked in through a strange small door. Beyond was a courtyard of sorts, with a wishing well in the centre and red, red water pouring over its crystalline center. The water sounded peaceful, but Laxus knew what toxic potential it had. Dee's hallucination came crashing back; for an instant Trent was behind him, Romy was pulling him in close, and he was drowning and choking.

 _Flashbacks._ How long would they last for? Too long, in his opinion.

"Hurry up," Eli said. Laxus realized he'd stopped and rushed to catch up. Eli crossed the room to an unmarked silver door, digging a key from his pocket as he went. The door clacked open and swung silently on its hinges. Beyond was a stairwell, dim and echoing. He waved Laxus through first, then followed.

"So what's in the basement?" Laxus' voice bounced off the walls. He winced and made an effort to be quieter.

"All kinds of things your girl shouldn't be snooping in," Eli said. He wasn't concerned with his volume. "Julian's particular about who comes down here. He lets Terri into the halls because her sister Liana works in the Magicfire room, but she's not allowed inside, it's restricted. Other than her and a few select others, it's a pretty quiet place."

Laxus found his back pockets. "He makes Magicfire down here?"

Eli nodded. "He's got a room full of girls he keeps. He likes having Liana around because she can control the women, keep them calm."

"Are they there against their will?" The thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

Eli shrugged. "That's… a gray area."

"Would it be so gray if Natalie was in there?" he couldn't help but ask, mostly because he kept imagining Mira trapped inside. Misery loves company.

Eli's mouth flattened. "It wouldn't happen."

He sounded certain. "Why?"

"Because I'd kill him if he tried," Eli said smoothly, as if nothing would ever sway him from that course. Laxus believed him.

The stairwell ended and a large metal door loomed ahead. Eli wasn't quiet or careful when he reefed it open and entered a long hallway. There was a door at the end, emblazoned with 9C, and three others lining the walls, a metal freezer, and two generic wooden ones. Eli didn't hesitate, just walked with purpose to the freezer and tore it open. Laxus was a beat behind, looking over the man's shoulders and ready for anything—shambling corpses, furious and scared women... But when Eli fumbled with the light switch and threw the area into brightness, there was nothing there. The freezer was totally barren, save for a telling patch of red that stained the floor. Eli let out a loud breath from his nose and walked into the cold box of a room. Bending, he touched the blood experimentally. It was tacky on his fingers, but still unfrozen. "I think it's safe to say Liana's dead." It was an awfully big puddle. "Looks like whoever was hiding Sienna and Raff in here found themselves a surprise."

Laxus leaned out of the freezer and looked down the hall, as if the dead would just step out from around a corner and say 'Guess what? Here we are!' They didn't.

Eli frowned and gave the freezer one more once around. "Well that's not great."

Understatement. "You don't think? They know someone found their stash… what if they know it was Mira and Natalie?" A stone dropped in Laxus' stomach. "What if they go after them?" What if they were standing down here like chumps, talking about the girls being attacked when they actually were? "We have to go back."

Eli pinched his nose again. "I can't. I have to see Julian before he comes looking for me."

"About the Wren?"

The man nodded. "You go and keep an eye on things while I deal with this. Hopefully Julian won't ask to see you too."

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. _Mira can take care of herself._ Definitely. That didn't stop the worry from edging over his skin though. "What if this girl isn't dead?" He tipped his chin to the freezer. _Liana,_ his brain supplied, but Eli knew what he meant.

"Then she's telling Julian that your girl was playing where she shouldn't be and Mira's got two feet in the grave."

Laxus bit his tongue hard. "That's not happening."

Eli shrugged apathetically. "Guess we're about to find out."

"Take care of it."

"Like I can fix everything, right?" Eli growled. "Liana has anti-magic lacrimas imbedded in her, like Julian does. My magic won't work on her."

Laxus ignored his fury and headed back towards the stairs. "Bullets work." He didn't wait for Eli's response, too eager to get back to Mira.

* * *

Mira twisted the ends of her hair nervously around her fingers and gnawed at her lip. Natalie came back to the bed, still naked and looking like a live snare. She could fall into that trap and drown happily. The thought scared her.

Natalie sat on the bed so she and Mira were hip to hip, and said, "Where were we?"

Mira leaned away when Natalie leaned in for another kiss. "Don't, Natalie."

"Don't worry about Laxus, he's not all that mad," Natalie coaxed.

Mira snorted. "Were you in the same room I was?" He was furious.

"Yeah, sure, he's pissed, but I bet not for the reason you think." She winked at the takeover mage.

Mira furrowed her brow. She didn't want to ask, "What do you mean?" but her tongue betrayed her.

Natalie laughed, a light chiming sound, and rubbed Mira's bare leg with nimble fingers. "He didn't want to be left out of the fun." Mira opened her mouth to protest, but the brunette laid a finger against her lips. "I saw the look in his eye."

"I think you're seeing what you want to see," Mira muttered around the finger.

Natalie touched her tongue to her bottom lip to wet it. "Want to ask him when he comes back?"

Mira's stomach twisted nervously. "I…"

Natalie was ruthless. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of the answer he'll give you?"

She was afraid of the whole coming encounter.

When Mira didn't answer, Natalie rose and scooted in between Mira's back and the headboard. Mira tensed and turned to see what the girl was doing, but Natalie caught her shoulders and kept her facing forward. "Just relax." She worked her thumbs into Mira's muscles lightly; it felt good, but Mira couldn't bring herself to relax, especially with Natalie's wandering hands.

* * *

There was one person in the hall, a woman with cherry red hair that made Laxus' heart beat hard. _Sienna._ Her back was to him and she leaned against the wall with damp hair that fell down around her shoulders. _Because she just crawled out of Scarlet Lake._ His magic ballooned almost unasked; his head was being chewed up by adrenaline.

The girl turned and looked at him with dull eyes, but it wasn't Sienna's face Laxus saw, it was another, one he didn't recognize. She had a needle in her arm and was injecting herself with a silvery substance that Laxus would bet any money on was Silver oil. "Hi. Do you want some?" She held up the needle like an offering. "I'm clean, promise."

He fought off a shiver. "Go back to your room." He almost killed her for the colour of her hair. _The fuck is wrong with you?_

"Mmmmm…" she muttered and swayed as the oil took effect. "I'm right there." She pointed at room 72, just two down from Mira's. Leaning back against the wall, she let her eyes slip closed.

"What are you doing out here?" Laxus came forward and grabbed her by the arm before she could slide to the ground. _Leave her and go check on Mira._ But he couldn't just let her slump down and sleep there.

"Klaus gave me some oil, but I couldn't wait."

 _Klaus,_ Laxus wondered, but dismissed it. There were a lot of people at Noir that he didn't know. "Come on." He mostly carried her to her room and deposited her at the door.

When he tried to turn away, she grasped his collar and held him still. "You want to come in?"

 _Girls get handsy on Silver._ Julian's words came crashing back to Laxus while the redhead slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his chest. He caught the girl's wrist before she could go any further. "Get in your room, and lock your door, okay?"

"Together, right?" Her teeth were straight and white when she smiled.

Laxus opened the door and pushed her inside, half because he saw Sienna when he looked at her, and half because he entertained the idea, and it wasn't because he really, really wanted to, but because there was a bitter voice in his head that was actually hurt that Mira and Natalie were together. _Just go._ He slammed the door before the poisonous thought could take root.

Mira's door was locked when he tried the handle. He lifted his hand to knock, but it was thrown wide before he could. Natalie stood there, totally nude save for the copper red smile on her bruised looking lips. "No Eli?"

Laxus gave her a once over without ever meaning to. "He's talking to Julian."

"Did you get that stuff fixed up?" she asked.

 _Not at all._ "It's being dealt with," he lied. "Where are your clothes, Natalie?"

She shrugged and grabbed his coat so she could drag him inside. Laxus let her, but pushed her back when she tried to surge forward and capture his mouth.

"You should get dressed, I'll take you…" he trailed off. Where was she supposed to go? Julian thought she was with that Sander guy. He supposed she could go back to that room, but he didn't think she'd be safe there.

"So you can take my clothes off again?" Natalie teased. "You're bad, Laxus. I told Mira that, but she's worried you're upset."

Laxus looked around Natalie and finally saw Mira. She was wearing a concerned expression, tense and uncertain, and a touch smoky as well. _She likes this. She likes watching you get turned on._ The realization made him rock hard.

"Come here, Mira." Natalie held Laxus' gaze but extended her hand for the takeover mage.

Mira twisted her fingers in the hem of her nightdress. "Natalie… maybe—maybe you should give us a minute or something…"

Laxus closed and locked the door firmly, draying Natalie's attention. "What do you think, Laxus?" She cupped her own breasts and teased the hard peaks of her nipples.

Laxus swallowed his excitement and looked to Mira. She was still clutching the bottom of her dress, but now she had inched it up just a little higher. "Come here, Mira." _You're supposed to be watching for attacks._ The thought was more distant than it should have been, buried under residual drunkenness, arousal, and adrenaline.

Mira startled at the sound of her name dropping from his mouth. At first Laxus thought she'd refuse, but then she slowly climbed off the bed and toed her way to his side. Natalie backed up a fraction of an inch so Laxus could grab Mira around the waist and pull her in close. Mira met his eyes guardedly. Laxus stared at her for a beat, then bent and kissed her. She did taste like Natalie, just like he thought. Pulling away, he turned her around so her back was against his chest, and grabbed the hem of her nightgown. He lifted it high over her head and dropped it to the ground without giving her a moment to protest.

"Laxus—" Mira started. She tried to cover her bare breasts, but Laxus grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides.

Natalie met Laxus' eyes and smiled, then stepped into Mira. Her hands were cool when they cupped either side of Mira's face and held her in place while she was kissed. Mira built up an objection, but then Laxus' mouth dropped to her shoulder and she forgot what she was trying to say. His tongue was hot when it moved over her skin. He didn't stop until he got to her earlobe, then nipped the flesh there too hard to be playful.

"Next time, I want to be involved." His voice was low and raspy. Mira let out a murmur of agreement, too hot to form actual words. Laxus pressed his hips into her backside and listened for her light moan, pleased when it was muffled against Natalie's tongue. He went back to kissing her neck and wrapped his arms around her so he could fondle her breasts. He was rewarded for his efforts with Natalie's as well. The brunette crooned, pushed harder against Mira and reached for Laxus too. She worked around Mira's body to pull him out of his pants, then wrapped her hand around his hardness when the material dropped to the floor.

Mira's skin heated when she felt Natalie working Laxus. He kept rubbing his hardness against her rump and squeezing her breasts hard. His breath was all but frantic.

Natalie broke off their kiss and leaned back. "I told you he wasn't all that mad."

Mira looked over her shoulder to her dragon slayer. He still looked furious to her.

Laxus kissed her unevenly and mumbled, "Later." Because there was still the fact that she'd been sneaking around Noir, causing trouble, but he didn't want to think about that stuff.

Natalie sank to the ground and pulled Mira along with her, breaking their kiss. She grabbed Laxus by the base and Mira's hair in the other hand, and guided him into Mira's waiting mouth. Her tongue was velvet, and when she hummed, it travelled all the way over his body. Natalie slowly started pumping while Mira sucked. Laxus' eyes close and his breath hitch. Natalie stopped jerking him off so she could lick all the way up his shaft. Mira pulled back to make room for her and was surprised when the brunette came off the tip and kissed her. When they broke apart, Laxus grabbed both of them back so they could work together, Mira on one side, rolling her tongue over his stiffness, Natalie on the other, the brunette only stopping when Mira took Laxus deep into her mouth again and sucked until his breathing got ragged.

Finally she moved off. Laxus' whole body throbbed. Grabbing both of them by the arms, he hauled them towards the bed. He pushed Mira back first so she was flat on her back, and straddled her. Mira shivered and met his eyes. She tried to spread her legs for him, but he shook his head and pressed them closed. "Not yet." Bending, he kissed her hotly, then climbed higher and wedged his member between her breasts.

Natalie caught on and went to the head of the bed. "Here." Climbing onto the mattress, she leaned over Mira's body and cupped her breasts together for Laxus. "Better?"

Laxus closed his eyes and nodded by way of answer. Mira felt great under him, soft and giving, and when she panted… He focused on her breathing until it became muffled. Opening his eyes to see why, he realized Natalie had climbed atop Mira and was rocking against her tongue. He got even harder when Natalie moaned. He bucked faster against Mira and found Natalie's mouth. There was a certain satisfaction, feeling her sob against his tongue while Mira teased her closer to orgasm, but it wasn't enough. Stopping was hard, but Laxus made himself ease from between Mira's breasts so he could get between her legs. Natalie tried to pull away from Mira, but Laxus reached out and caught her wrist. "Stay there." Natalie resettled and pinched Mira's nipples just to hear her gasp.

Hearing Mira's breath snag like that made Laxus achingly hard. Grabbing her by the knees, he lifted her up and slid against her opening. She was wet and warm. She moaned when he rubbed his swollen head off her clit. "I want you to make Natalie come, Mira."

Natalie met his eyes and smiled like a predatory cat. "Fuck her."

Laxus didn't have to be told twice. Mira was easy to slide into, and when he did, her body grasped his and pulsed wildly. Natalie abandoned Mira's breasts and grabbed for Laxus' face. She pulled him close so she could kiss him again while they both used Mira to make themselves feel good. And Mira… she writhed and moaned hotly, enjoying every second of it. Natalie snuck her fingers between Mira's legs and found her clit, then rubbed the engorged area with soft, sure strokes, as if she knew exactly how to make Mira come. She did. Mira's body got searing hot, and then she orgasmed, bucking wildly against Laxus and breathing heavy. Natalie followed shortly after, quaking and biting Laxus' lip hard.

Laxus could have come then, but wasn't ready yet. He slid out of Mira and was happy to hear her protest, then grabbed Natalie and pulled her away. Natalie seemed to know what he wanted better than he did. She pushed him back, then kneeled in front of him so she was between him and Mira, and backed up against him. Laxus tried to meet Mira's eyes, but they were closed, and her hips were arched into Natalie's waiting tongue. He slammed inside the brunette and was pleased when she sobbed. Mira finally opened her eyes, found Laxus and caught him in her gaze. Her cheeks were high with colour, her mouth parted in intense pleasure. She reached for him and, stretching around Natalie, weaved her fingers through his.

* * *

Mira's head was cushioned on his chest and Natalie was curled into Mira's other side. Laxus' skin hummed with pleasure, but his head was foggy and tired. He was just slipping into sleep when Natalie detached herself from them and stood. Mira was already asleep, but Laxus watched her move through the room and gather up her things.

"Eli is coming back," she told him when she caught him watching. "I'm going to spend the rest of the night with him." What little there was left of it. It was almost six in the morning. "Thanks for the good time. And for watching out for Eli earlier." She shimmied into her dress and came back so she could kiss first Mira's cheek, then the corner of Laxus' mouth. "We should do it again some time."

The door opened and filled with Eli.

"Hey, love," Natalie whispered and tiptoed from the room. "I told you everything would be okay."

Laxus didn't get to hear what else was said. Closing his eyes, he rolled into Mira and pulled her close so there was barely any space between them. Mira smiled and crooned softly. He kissed her forehead and fell into sleep.

* * *

Sharp knocking woke Laxus first. His eyes flew open, his heart beat hard. He looked over at the bedside clock. It was 5 in the evening. The knocking continued. Laxus stumbled out of bed and practically fell into his pants. He found his shirt puddled on a plush chair and pulled it over his head inside out. He noticed before he answered the door and fixed it.

"What's happening?" Mira asked from the bed.

"Someone's here." He wondered if it was Julian… it was obvious what he and Mira had been up to last night, he wouldn't be able to hide that.

Mira, sensing his urgency, rose and searched for some clothes. Finding last night's dress, she slipped it over her head. It was just settling down around her thighs when Laxus pulled back the door and revealed the group beyond.

Nolan hit him hard in the side of the head with his cane and drove him back. Laxus swore violently and saw stars.

"Hey!" Mira startled.

When Laxus' vision cleared, he saw Mira held by two men. He surged forward, intent on breaking her loose, but Nolan produced a gun and held it to his head. One of his men followed suit, pressing a barrel to Mira's temple. _Do you want to see what's on the inside?_

"I thought you'd backstab me, but I didn't think it would be so goddamn quick," Nolan drawled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus spat.

"You tearing up the town with Eli, that's what I'm talking about. Wendell was one of _my_ allies, and the Wren was going to be _mine_ when everything was done and settled. Do you know how much money was in that place?"

The money that was now riding around in his pocket? A lot. He kept his face carefully blank.

"Where the fuck is the key?" Nolan pushed the gun into his temple.

"Don't know what you're talking about, sorry." Laxus' voice came out lazy, but inside he was riotous.

"Bullshit, I know Julian was after it. So Where. Is. It?"

 _What are you going to do?_ Could he kill Nolan and the people holding Mira without her getting hurt in the process? Not likely. _Think._

Nolan clenched his jaw, angry and in no mood to play games. He reeled back and tried to slam the butt of the gun against Laxus' temple. The dragon slayer dodged the attack.

Mira used that moment to let Halphas crawl over her skin. The men that had been holding her dropped their hands away with a startled yell. The guy to the left, the one holding the gun, squeezed out a shot, but she was already moving out of the way. The bullet whizzed past her ear and found home in the wall behind her head. _Too close._ But she was still alive. She felt powerful in that moment, full of fury and righteous indignation. The man to her right tried to race away, but she grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and pulled him to a grinding halt. She swung with all of her might and he was suddenly airborne. Soaring, limbs flailing, he crashed into his partner. The two tumbled to the floor, a mess of arms and legs. When she turned back to face Laxus, she was instead looking at the man with the bulldog's face. _Nolan Redford._ His gun was trained upon her now and he was so close she didn't know if she'd dodge that bullet.

Laxus' body crackled with electricity and adrenaline. "Get away from her."

"I'm trying to protect my interest," the old man said coolly.

Laxus put on his best poker face. "This is going to be a really shitty partnership if you keep this up. Put the goddamn gun away."

"Partnership? You've already turned your back on our deal!" Nolan raged.

Laxus breathed heavily from his nose. "I did what I had to, to keep my cover. Just calm down, and drop the gun. No one's betrayed anyone."

Nolan scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Laxus didn't answer that question, it seemed unwise, given the circumstance. "What do you want from me? What can I do to prove that I'm on your side?"

Nolan didn't miss a beat. "Kill Natalie and Eli, then we'll talk."

"Sure," Laxus replied smoothly. "That can happen."

Mira made a noise of protest. Nolan lowered his gun a fraction of an inch, but most importantly, he clicked the safety back into place. "That's it? You'll just kill them?"

Laxus shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"Laxus—" Mira started.

"Shut up, Mira." He didn't look at the way her face pinched and paled. Couldn't.

Nolan laughed. "Are you loyal to anyone?"

Laxus raised a brow. "Myself, Mira."

Nolan nodded and lowered the gun the rest of the way. "I didn't want to have to kill you, but if you can bring me their heads, prove that they're dead—"

Laxus hit him with lightning.

* * *

Mira breathed heavy and looked at the three charred men strewn around her room. She felt sick. The smell of burned flesh was in the air, heady and pungent. It was in her nose, it was on her skin… "Gods…"

Laxus paced and thrusted his hands through his hair. "Fuck." He hadn't really intended upon killing Nolan, certainly not like this, in front of Mira. He paused and looked over at the woman he loved. She was white as a ghost, shaking and scared looking. "Are you okay?"

Mira nodded once.

"I had to, Mira," Laxus said, though he didn't actually know if that were true. "He was threatening you, and even if he didn't… he was going to try to use us like puppets—"

"I know." She knew all that. "And he was trying to make you kill Natalie…"

A realization hit Laxus fast and hard. "You care about her."

It was a statement, but Mira answered anyway. "Yes." When had that happened? Somewhere between the stolen kisses and the raucous adventures. "I don't want her to get hurt."

Mira's compassion worried Laxus. What kind of girl was Natalie? She was always changing, he never knew. Was she in Julian's back pocket, or did she really love Eli? Did Mira mean anything to her, or was she just fucking around? Was she just playing them all for fools? Laxus thrust his hands through his hair again and breathed out a frustrated sigh.

Mira walked stiltedly to where Laxus wandered in an aimless circle. Grabbing his wrists to hold him steady, she looked into his eyes. "You did the right thing." She was glad when her voice came out certain and full of conviction, not watery and weak like it threatened to.

"I hope so." Maybe he just killed the one man that was going to get them out of there alive.

"I know you did," Mira replied with solidifying surety.

"How could you possibly know that?" He needed something more than just, 'I know.' "What if Nolan was actually going to make good on his word and turn this city around? What if Eli and Natalie are just fucking with us?"

"Hope," she said immediately.

Laxus scoffed. "Yeah, not exactly what I had in mind." He tried to break out of her grasp.

Mira held him tighter. "Nothing's ever certain, especially where people are involved—they change, do unpredictable things—but I think Natalie and Eli are alright."

Despite the carnage littering the room, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Her lips were cold and trembling under his. He wanted to tell her not to worry, but couldn't find the words. "I love you." he didn't wait for her to respond. "I'll take care of this." Breaking out of her grasp, he said, "Get dressed, and get out of here. Go… go sit in the bar or something while I clean this mess up. I have to find Julian…" And weave a story he'd believe.

Mira grasped his fingers tightly and thought, _Maybe it's time you take things into your own hands._ She could free those girls, just like Klaus asked, and take Julian down a few pegs, that way Laxus wouldn't have to do stuff like this. "Okay."

He nodded towards the washroom. "Go on, get cleaned up." Mira did as he suggested, carefully avoiding the fallen men as she went. When the bathroom door closed, Laxus wondered, _Where the fuck are you, Eli?_ Could the man hear his thoughts through the hotel? Would he even bother to come if he could, or would he just sit back and see if Laxus sank or swam?

He grabbed first the burned bodies of Nolan's lackey's and hauled them out into the hallway, then into his room, so Mira wouldn't have to look at them anymore, then went back for Nolan's charred body and, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, hauled him out. _If anyone sees this…_ but the people in Noir weren't like other people. And it was still early. Closing the door firmly behind himself, he started towards Julian's office.

* * *

 **When I write, I always sort of feel like I'm tapping a vein and pouring out everything that gives me substance. I hope one day I won't be hollow.**


	35. Chapter 35

When Laxus entered the lounge, he found Julian sitting alone at a small, rectangular table stained dark with a steak dinner and a glass of wine splayed out in front of him. Looking up when the door opened, Julian paused mid-chew and examined Laxus and the corpse he toted—the dead body of a man that had, until very recently, been one of his most trusted allies. "What's this?"

"This is what's left of Nolan Redford," Laxus said bluntly and threw the corpse down practically at Julian's feet. His stomach ached with nerves, but he kept his face carefully blank and seemingly open. _I'm someone you can trust_ , he hoped his expression said, though in reality, he probably looked like a madman, walking around with a singed and stinking body.

Julian placed his sharp steak knife down on the plate and considered the corpse. "I see." Laxus couldn't tell if he was angry or not; his poker face was one of the best he'd ever seen. "He looks quite a bit different than the last time we met." He went back to his food, stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork and stuffing it into his mouth. If the charred flesh smell bothered him, he didn't let on. When he swallowed his broccoli, he went back for more steak. "So, Mr. Dreyar, why are you bringing me the charred corpse of Nolan Redford?"

Laxus met Julian's eyes and held them. "He attacked me this morning."

"Oh? That's unusual." He picked up his glass of wine and took a deep swallow, as calm as ever.

His coolness was unnerving, but Laxus wasn't one to be cowed. "He was pissed that the Wren was wrecked, said that him and Wendell were allies." He wished he'd actually bothered to talk to Eli last night to figure out what he said to Julian, but he reminded himself that all the best lies were founded in truth, and that Eli knew that as well as he did. He wouldn't make up some crazy story when something near to truth would do. "Before I killed him, he said that he wanted to take out all of the people loyal to you."

Julian picked a piece of meat from his teeth then grabbed for his wine again. "Do you consider yourself a loyal employee?"

"You want a good or truthful answer?" Laxus asked. _You're gambling,_ but he thought maybe Julian could appreciate a gambler.

Julian pulled out a chair next to him. "Sit."

Laxus did as he was told and wondered if his magic would be quicker than Julian's if the man decided that he didn't like his answers.

"The truth is rare in Noir, I'm always looking for people that will be honest with me." His eyes were harder than diamonds, burrowing and seeking some answer when he looked at Laxus.

Laxus reminded himself that Julian liked people that could be bought. He wanted his employees simple, his girls airheaded, and his city addicted. "I'm loyal as long as I'm comfortable."

"And are you?"

Laxus shrugged. "I have no complaints."

Julian sat back and wiped his mouth with a white handkerchief. "What do you think, Eli, is our friend Laxus telling the truth?"

Eli stepped out from the shadows. Laxus almost startled, he hadn't seen the man there, but he recovered quickly and met his gaze, ready for the wave of hotness that ballooned in his head while Eli went rooting around for information.

It only took seconds, but when Eli pulled back, Laxus had a headache building between his eyes. "Yeah, he's telling the truth. Looks like Nolan and Wendell were working together, and Nolan knew Laxus and I cleaned out the Wren last night. He was looking for that key."

"That slimy bastard." Julian's words were rough, but his voice was bored and apathetic.

"You already knew he was trying to get a feel for all your guys. Guess he finally found the balls to make a move," Eli said.

"Hm. Suppose I should be glad he came to you, Laxus, shouldn't I? But strange he'd search you out first," Julian said. "I like you Laxus, but it's not like we share any secrets, is it?"

Laxus palm sweated. "I guess he thought differently."

Julian raised a brow. "Is that it? It wasn't because he was trying to broker a deal with you?"

His tongue felt dry. "The dead can't make deals, can they?"

Julian laughed heartily. "That is a response I can appreciate. No, the dead can't make deals, but men that lie and sneak and hide can't either. Losing Nolan will be hard—his network was large, but he's not irreplaceable. I hope his death will be an example to all my underlings, they've been too rebellious of late." He grabbed for his wine again and polished it off. "What do you want as a reward Laxus? The newly built Wren? Or something bigger?"

"What?"

"Maybe you could have your own casino. It sounds like a lot of work, but really, you'd just be a figurehead. You'd have people working on the operational side of things, but at the end of the day, you could keep 40 percent of the profit it brought in—"

That was a lot of money. When Laxus felt himself even the slightest bit tempted, he said, "I don't want a casino." And reminded himself of why, namely, _you'd be working for an evil drug lord_. The money was good, the perks were nice, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. _Most days._ When people were shooting up in hallways and dying left right and center. The other days were great, but that was a caveat he couldn't ignore.

Julian frowned. "What do you want then?"

Eli met Laxus' gaze steadily, as if daring him to take the bait. Laxus shook his head. "Let… let me think on it.

"I've never known a man that wants for nothing," Julian said. "When you decide what it is, tell me and we'll make it happen." He sat back and steepled his fingers. "Eli, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Sander to my lounge?"

"Sure." Eli's expression was bland, but there was a wariness behind his eyes, as if he were wondering how his magic held up last night, if Sander was going to come down and tell Julian that Natalie injected him with Silver oil.

Julian nodded. "Take Laxus with you. It may be… prudent to keep a watchful eye out, Mr. Sander has something in his company that would be considered valuable to a man such as our friend Nolan here." He nodded to the corpse. "I'm sure he wasn't working alone, he probably has a network of rats that need to be smoked out."

"What does Sander have?" Laxus asked.

Julian considered him for such a long time, Laxus thought he was actually going to get an answer, but then Julian waved him off. "Maybe you'll get some answers if you accept my hotel, Laxus, but until then, your job is to work, not ask questions."

Laxus bit his tongue to keep in a sharp reply.

"Remove this thing as well—drop it in the lake, it's probably hungry," Julian said. Laxus suppressed a shiver as he imagined the red murky depths. "Show him the rear exit, Eli. I don't know if my patrons would enjoy Mr. Redford's new look."

"Yes, sir." Eli grabbed a handful of Nolan's ruined shirt. Laxus grabbed his legs. Together they hefted the man and carried him out of the lounge and through Noir's back halls

* * *

"You've been busy," Eli commented lowly.

"Seems like," Laxus agreed. "There are two more guys in my room that need to come out."

"We'll deal with them after we get to Sander. I want to make sure…"

 _That my magic worked._ The thought came tearing through Laxus' head, strange and foreign. He frowned and fought the urge to rub his temples. "Don't do that, it's fucking weird."

Eli snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

A service elevator appeared at the end of the hall. A girl wearing a corset modified into a bellhop outfit awaited them. She saw their cargo and turned as white as a sheet. "E-Eli… what's that?"

Eli's magic reached out in a soft wave. "It's nothing, Hana. Why don't you just wait here while we go up, alright? I know how to use the elevator."

She looked numb and dumb, but she nodded all the same and stepped aside. They piled in, the door closed, and they were ascending.

* * *

Mira took extra care to wash her hair and body while she showered. Logically she knew the smell was off her skin, but her head was all messed up, frantic and chaotic. _You need to get out of here soon_. Noir was eating away at Laxus and it was eating away at her. And soon enough, there would be nothing good left of either of them.

Images of the dead strewn around her room were pushed aside to make room for Natalie's cherry-tinged face and Laxus' sweat-slicked skin. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she rode out a wave of excitement-tinged shame. _Who are you_? A girl she barely recognized. _Are you going to be able to handle being yourself when this is all said and done_? But she already knew what it was to hate what she'd become. This new Mira? The one that was mean and lustful and brutal? It felt like that Mira was truer than the sweet, kind one that was birthed when she thought Lisanna had died. That scared her in a way that nothing had yet. _You have to put an end to this._

Which meant that she was going to release those girls.

When she came out of the washroom, she was relieved to see that Laxus had removed Nolan and his men like he promised, though the smell still lingered.

She dried and dressed in a black polka dot halter dress that rode high on her thighs, then braided her hair over her shoulder and dug out a pair of black flats from her bag. As she slipped them over her feet, she wondered if Julian was going to hate them for not being 3 inch heels. Oh well. She checked herself once in the mirror before she left, mostly out of habit, then went to Noir's bar, like Laxus suggested.

* * *

Scarlet Lake lapped quietly, its surface dull and bland for once, for there was no moon shining through the transparent water like sunlight through a ruby. Its waves were small, kicked up by the stirring breeze, so it was nearly impossible to see what was under the surface, but Laxus had a good imagination. Again he was being pulled under. _Will that ever stop?_ Maybe not.

"If you don't think about it all the time, you won't keep imagining it," Eli said mildly.

"Let's just throw him in quick so we can get out of here." Scarlet Lake called to him, a light whisper, for now, but the longer he stood there, the stronger it grew, until eventually it would become impossible to ignore its lilting voice begging him to see what was beneath the choppy surface. And they still had to come back here twice more. He just wanted to get the other guys out of his room before they really started to smell the place up, and then he wanted to go back to Mira and—

"I have another target for tonight," Eli cut him off mid-thought. "This one is going to be tricky. He's staying in Noir, which means that we have to take him out without anyone seeing, and we have to be careful how we do it, too. It'd be good if we could sneak his body out and drop it into the lake… it doesn't usually give up its dead," _Usually._ "But I don't know how to do it without Julian seeing us. I would say we could wait until this guy goes back to his room and do it there, but he'll have some girls with him for sure, and I don't want to kill anyone we don't have to."

"Suddenly you have a conscience?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

Eli shrugged. "Really it was for your benefit, I know how you feel about it. Squeamish and all."

 _Liar._ But he didn't press it. "Who is this guy?"

"He goes by the name of Urie Glass. Uses air magic."

"Sounds easy enough."

Eli nodded. "Like I said, the hard part will be getting him out once it's done. He likes to hit the bar hard, so he'll be getting up to piss for sure. I think you should wait in the washroom while I watch him from the bar, and when he goes in, kill him. Leave him in the stall until the bar closes—"

"Does that ever happen?" It seemed like Noir's party never stopped.

"Yeah, at 6 in the morning," Eli explained. "It's going to be a long night."

 _Perfect._ Good thing he got a great sleep last night in between amazing sex and getting smashed in the face by an old man and his cane.

"Hide him in the stall and we'll carry him out together in the morning," Eli finished.

Laxus wanted to groan and boycott the whole thing, say they'd just do it tomorrow so he could go back to his room and sleep and sleep and sleep, but there wasn't ever any rest for the wicked.

* * *

Mira found the man she was looking for in short order. Klaus had a drink in his hand and was speaking to a different bartender. This girl had long blonde hair so bright it was almost white, and intricate tattoos that stretched from her knuckles all the way up her arms, over her shoulders, across her bare chest and up her neck—bright, colourful flowers that were shot through with vines and thorns. She met Mira's eyes, smiled, and got her a drink without her ever having to ask.

"Good afternoon, Mirajane," Klaus greeted. He pulled out a stool from the near-empty bar and tapped its surface for her to join him.

Mira took the offered seat and crossed her legs. "Klaus."

"Am I the first one to say you look beautiful today?" He grinned, perfect teeth shining in Noir's dim light. Mira turned her eyes away and plastered a look of indifference on her face. Klaus pouted as she expected—he wasn't the type of man that was used to being ignored by women, but she had plenty experience dealing with silver-tongued handsome men, there had been plenty in her life when Fairy Tail was still a thing and she was a popular mage. She'd come to recognize a scoundrel like Klaus. _Straight to business._ "I thought about your offer and decided that I'll do it.'

"You'll come back to my room with me?" He raised a brow and smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said with annoyance.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Touchy."

"I was just under the impression that this was serious," she said.

"Of course it is," Klaus replied. "But life is short, Mirajane, and Noir is a place of excess and beauty. If I didn't take advantage where I could, I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

Mira took a drink of the martini the bartender returned with so she didn't have to reply. "So what do I have to do?" she asked when she swallowed.

Klaus looked down the bar to the other patron's drinking and chatting. "Maybe we should go for a walk to some place more private?"

Mira gave him a wary look. "Back to the gardens?" To the blackness of the void, to whatever lay beyond between worlds?

Klaus shook his head. "People like to sit out there during the dinnertime hour—Julian has this wonderful restaurant that I'd be willing to take you to—"

Mira almost face palmed. "The answer is no. Where do you want to go? Where's more private?"

He sucked on a tooth. "You're a hard nut, huh?" She thought about punching him, but then he said, "Back to my room, that will be the most private place for us."

"Seriously?" she gave him a deadpan look full of scathing hatred.

"Hey, I'm just saying, if you want privacy, that's the best place." He finished his drink.

Mira didn't much want to go back to his room with him, but she was eager to get this started. "You better not try anything funny," she warned.

Klaus touched her shoulder. "I'm an honest sort, promise. Drink up."

Mira didn't believe the honest gig for two seconds, but still, she finished her martini in two big gulps so they could get moving. It burned all the way down in her empty stomach and poured fire through her veins. Her head swam ever so gently, but she ignored it. "Let's go then."

"I'll get you next time, Marina," Klaus said to the blonde bartender.

She smiled shyly. "Yes, Sir."

 _Sir,_ Mira thought suspiciously.

Klaus stood and offered Mira his hand, which she ignored in favour of standing on her own. He wasn't discouraged though. As soon as they started walking towards the exit, Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist like they were together.

"Aren't you afraid of Julian catching you fawning over his girls?" Mira asked blandly. All the other men in Noir were careful of the women they went after. If Julian didn't personally say it was okay, no one laid a finger on the women in his employ.

Klaus squeezed her hip. "Julian and I are close. Like brothers, you could say." He smiled as if at some secret joke.

"Yeah, whatever that means." Mira was pulling away from his clutching grip when the door burst open and Laxus came through. He met her eyes, face blank for an instant, then his gaze dropped to where Klaus clutched at her waist. He stopped in his tracks and took them in. His cool demeanor evaporated and his expression hardened. Eli came in after him a beat later, and looked to see what snagged the dragon slayer up. He met Mira's eyes. Looking between the pair, his mouth curled into a smile that wasn't entirely friendly.

Mira felt her heart stall. She hurried to slip the rest of the way out of Klaus' grasp and gave Laxus the most fleeting of smiles that he didn't return. _That's going to require some explanation_ , she realized and almost sighed.

Watching from her periphery, she saw Eli clap his hand against Laxus' shoulder and whisper something in his ear. Laxus' jaw bounced, but he finally started moving again, and it wasn't in the direction Mira went either. Thankful they weren't about to make a scene, she focused on the exit.

* * *

Laxus listened for when the door closed and barred Mira and that guy from view. "Who the fuck was that?"

"Klaus York," Eli supplied.

Laxus' mouth went dry. "York? As in, Julian York?"

"Wow, you sure are quick, aren't you?" Eli asked. "Yes, that's Julian's younger brother, back from the casino Rouge."

Laxus swallowed back a pang of panic. "What the hell was she doing with him?"

"You want me to explain it?" Eli asked facetiously. "Sometimes when a man and a woman are attracted to each other—"

"Shut the fuck up, Eli, that's _not_ what's happening," Laxus replied. He tried to turn back around so he could go after them, but Eli caught his shoulder and held him still.

"Don't."

Laxus shrugged him off. "If you think I'm just going to let Mira—"

"That's exactly what you're going to do. People are watching us and we have places to be."

"But—"

"If you think for one second that Julian doesn't know exactly what's going on there, you're a fucking idiot. Klaus isn't going to just let you waltz in there and say 'Hey, get your hands off my girl,' without bringing a whole lot of pain down on your head. You want to stay alive? Help me get Sander out of his room and down to Julian, then we'll talk about what Miss I-Can-Sing does in the dark with the York's, okay?"

Laxus seethed. "She's not doing anything like that, you've got it wrong." He couldn't think of a way to get her away from Klaus without blowing everything wide open. _She'll be okay._ She had to be.

"Come on," Eli said and made for the exit on the other side of the bar. Laxus followed, though his feet were heavy.

* * *

Eli knocked loudly on Sander's door, then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. Laxus looked either way down the hall and listened for any strange sounds. There was an uneasy feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite explain, but it started with Mira and her new friend, and blossomed into something ugly and breathing while he stood here waiting for the door to open.

"Mr. Sander!" Eli hammered on the door again.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom or—"

The door exploded inward and Nina appeared, red faced and glossy eyed. Her cheeks were damp with tears, the black mascara running from her lashes. "E-E-Eli—"

"Nina?" Eli looked around her into the room, suddenly on high alert.

Laxus' senses all came alive at once. He strained to hear something above Nina's sobbing, but she was too loud. "What's happening? Is there someone in there with you?"

"I-it's Mr. Sander. H-h-he's dead." Her hands shook and her chest heaved.

"What?" Laxus asked sharply. "How?"

Nina clutched her elbows. "He said he wanted to take some Magicfire and h-have a bath with me, so I told him to go and get everything set up while I got ready." It was only then that Laxus realized that she was in a small, white fur trimmed teddy. It was sheer enough that he could see everything that she wasn't wearing underneath. _Focus._ "When I got in there… he was slumped b-back, and h-he wasn't breathing!"

"You just left him like that?" Eli asked.

"I just found him!" Nina cried. "Please… Gods. Julian is going to be so mad…"

"It was an accident," Laxus said immediately. He tried to catch Eli's eyes to confirm, but Eli wouldn't look at him.

"Where did the Magicfire come from?"

Nina gnawed on her lip. "I don't know."

Eli frowned. "You shouldn't be able to OD on Magicfire unless you were taking multiple in a short amount of time—"

"H-he wanted to have fun," Nina said.

"You should have known better than to let him do that, Nina." Eli was merciless.

She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth. "Oh, God. Julian…"

Laxus looked to Eli. "Maybe we can take care of this."

Nina's sobbing slowed. "What do you mean?"

Eli shook his head vigorously, but Laxus continued. "I'll tell Julian Sander got tainted Magicfire from somewhere. You don't have to get into trouble."

"You'd do that?" Nina asked. "He'll be mad if he knows you lied to him."

"I'm a good liar." Mostly.

"Are you fucking dumb?" Eli hissed lowly.

 _We can't let Julian get pissed off at her because some fucking asshole over did it with drugs,_ he thought at the man.

Eli clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Take her back to her room, Laxus. I'll—I'll see what I can do here. Meet me back here when you're done."

Laxus tried not to let his relief be too evident on his face. "Sure. Come on, Nina."

She was pale as a ghost and shivering from head to toe, but she seemed at least a little bit with it. "It's not far. Just down here." She pointed to the left and started moving slowly. Laxus kept pace with her, though it was hard to modify his steps so much for her much shorter legs.

They walked in silence until Nina asked, "What were you guys doing at Mr. Sander's room?"

"He was supposed to meet with Julian. He wanted us to escort him down," Laxus replied.

"That's unusual… Julian doesn't typically give his guests personal guards."

"It's a strange time in Noir," Laxus replied, mimicking Julian's words all those days before.

"I hope he doesn't catch you lying, Laxus, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Nina said. She stopped before room number 87. "I'm here."

He felt bad for just dropping her off in the hall. "You want me to come in and do a check around?"

"Why, are there monsters lurking around the hotel?" She tried to be funny, but the humor died before it was ever really birthed.

"Like I said, it's a strange time," Laxus said. He still had a weird feeling clinging to him, like an itch he couldn't quite reach.

"I'm okay," Nina said. "Thanks for covering for me. And for walking me back." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek quickly, then flitted into her room. The door was slammed in his face before he could get another word in. He stared at the smooth wood for another beat, then turned away. When he did, he found Griswold taking up the middle of the hall. "What do you want?"

Griswold's hands were stuffed deep into his pockets. "Watch your girl, Laxus, she's making deals with people she's going to regret dealing with." His voice was loud in the quiet hall.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus demanded, but thought of Mira slipping away with Klaus.

"Trouble in paradise? You guys aren't talking to each other as much as you should be? Can't say I'm surprised, Noir ruins everything." Griswold pulled out his rumpled cigarette pack and went searching for a creased smoke. It was always in that same state of disrepair, bent edges, scuffed cardboard, wrinkled moon-white cylinders.

"Ruins all kinds of things, doesn't it? Like honest cops, right?" Laxus couldn't help but jab.

He looked unfazed. "The truth is the truth. That girl of yours is probably off opening her legs and trading secrets to that devil even as we speak. You'll be dead by morning."

Laxus swallowed a hot ball of fury. "Stop trying to make me second guess Mira. I don't know why you're doing it, but it won't work." _Right?_ Mira wouldn't sleep with Klaus. _Then why didn't she say anything about this guy?_ Because there was no time. Obviously. He knew that. _Then stop worrying about it._ Surprisingly, it did actually work to curb the jealousy, but it did little to help the fear he felt for her.

"I've only ever tried to help you kids," Griswold said. "But whatever, you can't cure dumb." He nodded and moved past the dragon slayer, a cloud of silver smoke swirling in his wake. Laxus watched the place between his shoulder blades until he turned the corner and disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

Laxus returned to Sander's room with apprehension working in his veins. His restlessness hadn't eased one bit—if anything, it had gotten worse since he dropped Nina off; he felt like he was on the cusp of being caught in one hell of a shit storm. The room was just as he left it, open and quiet. At first he was worried that Eli disappeared, but when he stuck his head inside, the man was kneeling on the floor outside of the washroom. He had Sander pulled out of the bathtub and splayed out like a starfish so he could look down at his pallid face with a severe expression. There was a towel covering Sander's lower half, but his chest was bare so Laxus could see the long, jagged wound that stretched over his pectoral. It was sewn up and mostly healed, except for the top half, where it looked as though someone had tried to reopen it—the skin was torn and peeled wide. Eli pressed on the area thoughtfully.

"Did you learn anything?" Laxus asked. He closed the door and locked it, just in case.

"That Nina is hiding something," he replied dully. "And I think I just found what."

Laxus raised a brow. "I thought no one could hide from you."

"Julian can," he replied. "With the help of some anti-magic lacrimas, which Sander is now missing. When I tried to get into her head earlier, she was a blank slate."

Laxus frowned. "You saying Nina killed him, stole his lacrima and imbedded them in her body? That's a stretch."

"Do you have a better explanation?"

"I have nothing, but Nina—" But what? Who was she?

"Is obviously not who we think she is." Eli cursed softly. "We shouldn't have let her go. You left her in her room?"

Laxus rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. "Yeah."

"How did she look?"

"Scared," he said automatically. Her eyes were too wide and too glossy—you couldn't fake that kind of fear.

"Yeah. She was terrified that we were going to catch her exactly where she wasn't supposed to be," Eli replied. He looked up at Laxus. "Gotta knife?"

Laxus pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and handed it over. Eli took it and immediately dug it into Sander's chest. "What are you doing?" Laxus demanded.

"Anti-magic lacrimas are rare." Eli peeled back the skin. His hands stained red in no time. Laxus looked away when he went rooting through the body, but he couldn't block out the suctioning sound. Eli pulled out a small red-tinged object. "Looks like she only got one before we interrupted her." He rocked back on his heels. "I wonder if it was her that tossed the room looking for his key? She must have found it, considering she was willing to kill him."

 _Nina_ , a killer? He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. "What are these keys for? And don't tell me you don't know."

Eli sighed. "I don't, not for sure, but I think they're for the rooms Julian makes Magicfire in."

Sure. "What's special about Sander's? Why would someone toss his room for it?"

Eli crossed his arms over his knees and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Julian told me Sander had a source in the west that was feeding him powerful mage's. His Magicfire was some of the best—he was originally competing with Julian, but Julian just struck a deal with him—they were going to use Julian's facilities and Sander's mages, split the profit down the middle."

"And the storage locker on Cundles?" Laxus asked. "What's in there?"

Eli furrowed his brow. "I bet that's where Julian was putting the new mages. But how did Griswold know that?"

"I don't know." Griswold seemed to know too much lately. "But if that's true, why wouldn't Julian keep them at Noir? Why a storage locker?"

"Not many people know about that locker, and Noir isn't exactly a safe place right now, is it?" Eli asked.

Laxus looked at Sander's ashen face. "No, I guess not."

Eli sighed. "Let's go get Nina before she can slip away—I bet she has all kinds of answers."

* * *

Klaus took a right and brought Mira down a familiar looking hall. Her eyes clung to the door on the left. Julian's room. Her skin tingled with nerves. "You're staying in this part of the hotel?" She thought it was a restricted area.

Klaus looked back over his shoulder. "Yes."

 _Who is this guy?_ Mira was on high alert, watching Klaus for any suspicious movements, but he only walked steadily.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said as if he could read her thoughts. "You're safe here, Mirajane, I promise."

She didn't respond, but let her souls rush up to sit just under her skin. Just because a silver-tongued man said she was safe didn't make it so.

Klaus stopped at the next door down the hall and placed his palm against the wood. Magic filled the air, and then the room opened. Klaus stepped back and waved her through, but Mira wouldn't move until he went in first. He chuckled. "You're suspicious."

"You haven't given me a reason not to be," she shot back.

"I suppose not." He stepped in first, then waited for Mira to come in. "Can I at least close the door? It won't be very private with it open."

"Leave it unlocked," she warned.

Klaus did as she said, then turned and shucked off his jacket and went for a decanter of alcohol sitting on a stand across the room. "Drink?"

She remembered Natalie drugging Julian, then Laxus' warning so many days before: _Don't take any drinks from anyone at Noir_. "No."

Klaus shrugged and poured one for himself, then took it to a large plush chair in the center of the room and flopped into its cushiony folds. "Take a seat." He nodded to the twin chair across from him. Mira sat hesitantly and crossed her legs. She didn't miss the way Klaus' eyes clung to her skin.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for dinner?" Klaus offered. "I can get a VIP table overlooking the Void—"

"We're here to do business, not flirt," Mira said.

"That's not a no…"

"It's a no," she reaffirmed. "Trust me."

Klaus pouted. "I didn't think I liked it when girl's played hard to get, but I am enjoying this pursuit."

"You're going to be running for a very, very long time," she told him firmly. "Tell me about the Magicfire room."

"Ah… back to business." He opened his mouth to continue, but a knock sounded on the door. He frowned. "Excuse me, Mirajane."

Mira watched him rise and cross the room, and looked at the door with apprehension. She hadn't had much luck with people coming to rooms here at Noir. Klaus seemed unconcerned. He threw the door open wide and revealed the blue-haired bartender from the previous night. "Mr. York, I thought I'd come by and see if maybe you'd like to have a few drinks before work this evening?"

 _Mr. York?_ Blood rushed to Mira's head. She looked at Klaus' back and wondered if the bartender had misspoken.

Klaus' shoulders were stiff when he addressed the girl. "Not right now, Katarina, I have some stuff to take care of." When he didn't correct her, Mira tried not to panic. _You're fucked._ She stood quickly enough the arm chair almost went tipping over at her back.

Klaus closed the door and pressed his hand against it for a beat, then engaged the lock. When he turned around, he wore his best smile. "Where were we?"

Mira's tongue felt thick when she said, "Move."

But Klaus stood firmly in front of the exit. "Don't be like that, Mira, we were having a fine time—"

"Who are you?"

"I told you—"

Mira made a tight fist. "What is your relation to Julian?"

Klaus' smile finally fell away. "I see. You heard that, huh?" He shook his head. "I imagined I wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but I thought it would be longer than this."

"Answer me!" _You're going to have to find a way to silence him_. He couldn't tell Julian that she was talking about releasing the girls from the Magicfire room. _Can Eli fix it like he fixed Sander?_ She could debilitate Klaus and search for Eli, but how long would it take to find him, and what if Klaus somehow got away and told Julian everything they had talked about? _You didn't talk about much._ But enough to be incriminating. _You could kill him._ But she didn't know if she could do that, either. She wasn't like Laxus; she couldn't just take someone's life away. _You could if he threatened the people you love._

 _Want to find out what kind of monster you are?_

"I am Julian's brother," Klaus started. Mira fell into Halphas and gathered energy for a destructive blast. _You can do it quick._ The thought made her sick, but she'd do anything to protect Laxus.

"Please, relax, Mira." Klaus' calm demeanor was slowly sliding away. "Nothing I told you was a lie."

"You're working for a person who wants to free someone special to them from the Magicfire room?" she demanded.

"Well…" he hedged, " _that_ was a lie."

Mira let loose a blinding ball of magic. It soared through the room and hit Klaus squarely. For an instant, everything was awash in white, Mira couldn't see a thing, but she knew it had hit home. _That's it, he's gone._ Her hands shook violently. _You had to do it, you didn't have a choice_. The air got heavy, and the light faded. In its wake, Klaus was still standing, except now he was shaking out his palm and cursing. "That hurt."

A stone dropped in Mira's stomach. "You should be dead." The words came out as if that fact would make him suddenly drop to the ground.

"Power absorption," he said with a small smile. "It comes in handy, but it can only work for so much power, so please don't do that again."

Mira grinned and it felt maniacal. "I guess maybe you won't be able to block the second one." Her legs felt weak. _Can you do it again?_

"No, wait," Klaus' voice a little higher than before. "I really want to pull Noir out of the Void, I really do want your help, and I really do think the Magicfire room is disgusting." He held up his hands in surrender. "I will pay you for breaking the girls free, I swear. It's not a trick."

"You're lying!" Mira summoned more power. _What if he's not? What if you kill an innocent man?_ But how innocent could a York be?

"I swear," Klaus begged, "just give me a chance, Mira, we can help each other."

She shook her head. "You don't need my help. You said you couldn't go wandering through Noir, but if you're Julian's brother, I can't imagine you don't have access to his private rooms."

"You're right," Klaus agreed. "I do, but just because I have access doesn't mean that I _want_ to get caught by my brother if things go south. I still want a place to work when all this is done, I want to be alive if you mess up."

"Thanks," she spat.

"Well, it's true," he replied. "I never said I was a nice person, practical is more my thing, but I do have my moments of kindness. Help me out, break into the Magicfire room and get those girls—"

"You can just forget it!" Mira barked. "You're setting me up!" She stalked forward, feeling all kinds of violent.

Klaus raised his hands. "I thought you Fairy Tail mages took on jobs like this?"

"Fairy Tail is dead." The words burned all the way out of her throat.

"Disbanded," Klaus said. "But your ideals and values—"

"That doesn't matter anymore." It was a lie she told herself to make killing the man in front of her easier. _You already tried once. Why are you hesitating now?_ Because it had taken a lot of effort to attack that one time and she didn't know if she had it in her to try again.

"I know you still have integrity and pride. I'm trusting you here too, Mira, you could tell Julian his own flesh and blood is betraying him and he'd believe you, because that's the kind of man my brother is. We're both guilty here," Klaus said.

Mira paused. _He's right._ She let the energy in her hand dissipate, but kept herself in Halphas' form.

Klaus let out a nervous breath and Mira realized how on edge he'd been. That made her feel better. "If you betray me—" then what? What threat could she make? She had nothing.

"I won't," Klaus said.

"Why are you selling out your brother?" She told herself it didn't matter, but she couldn't imagine betraying Elfman or Lisanna.

"I'm sick of being second fiddle, living under his shadow and doing everything he says," Klaus replied. "You expose Noir, the cops move in, Julian gets a nice long vacation in jail, and I'm free to do what I want."

Nice and easy. "Sibling squabbles and money." Klaus was losing more and more of his luster. When he didn't try to defend himself, Mira sighed. At least she knew what he wanted. Blood apparently wasn't thicker than water. "What do I have to do?"

Klaus grinned widely. "Knew you'd come around; you just couldn't resist. They said Fairy Tail was high on their morals—how lucky for me."

"Focus, Klaus," Mira demanded. "What do I have to do to free them?"

Klaus sobered. "You're going to have to get into the room first. It's locked, so you'll need a key."

She knew it wasn't likely that she'd be able to just walk on in, but she had hoped maybe something would go right for her. "Where can I get this key?"

Klaus scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Liana had one, but it's my understanding that she's missing."

Mira frowned. "Missing?" Eli and Laxus were supposed to take care of her... Did they kill her? The thought made her ill at ease. _You need to ask Laxus..._

"Yeah, missing. Julian can't find her, and her sister claims she doesn't know where she is either," Klaus said.

Mira pulled nervously at her dress and confessed, "There were bodies in the freezer downstairs when I had my run in with her." She imagined those corpses rising to their feet and wandering stiffly around Noir. The image made her shiver.

Klaus stared blankly at her for a beat, then said, "I see. You left her in the freezer with dead bodies?"

"I didn't have a choice!" she defended, though the argument felt weak in light of Liana's disappearance.

Klaus chuckled and stepped in close. "That's cruel, Mirajane. I don't know if you're the woman I thought you to be." He grabbed her chin and pinched it. "You're pretty wicked."

Mira swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He lifted his hands. "Of course." But the mirth didn't fade from his eyes. "The other option is Julian's key."

 _Julian's._ "Don't you have one? You're his brother, right?" Mira asked desperately.

Klaus shook his head. "My brother is secretive about stuff like that. He gave me a key for the Rouge, and that's it. I can tell you where he keeps his though. You'd just have to find a way to get it."

 _This is a bad idea._ The whole thing left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Do you think you can get it?" Klaus asked.

Mira almost shook her head, but then paused. "Natalie might be able to get me into the room." But would she go so far as to blatantly betray Julian? How deep did her loyalty run, and could their new relationship be used to Mira's advantage? Just thinking it made her feel guilty, but doing this would help put an end to Julian's reign of greed and terror.

"You think Natalie is going to help you out?" Klaus raised a brow. "Last I checked, they were tight as thieves."

"That was before he killed someone she loved and treated her like garbage," Mira said with so much conviction that she almost believed it herself.

"Sure," Klaus said. "But you're not to name me, Mira. I'll turn this back on you faster than you can blink if you do."

"We'll keep it a secret," she agreed and finally let her takeover go. Sliding back into human skin left her feeling stripped bare, but her magic was still there, ready for her if she needed it.

Klaus smiled. "Your demons are beautiful, but I like you like this."

Mira let the compliment go unrecognized.

When she ignored his advances, Klaus got back to business. "There is a picture beside Julian's fish tank of a cerulean haired mermaid. If you lift the frame from the wall, you'll find the key hanging on the back panel."

Mira tried to remember the picture but couldn't. She'd have to take his word for it.

"When you find it, sneak into the Magicfire room and release the girls. There will be two guards working the hallway, so you'll have to watch out for them. Once they're out, you'll probably be able to trust Terri to ferry you up to Gomorrah and out—"

She didn't mistake the _probably_ there, but more importantly, "You want me to sneak out _how_ many girls through not just one but _two_ of Julian's hotels?" Mira asked incredulously. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Just walk on by and tell everyone not to mind me?"

Klaus shrugged. "That's your problem, not mine."

Perfect. "You have to give me something," she pleaded.

Klaus smiled. "Sorry, Mirajane. Figure it out, you're a smart girl."

"How many are there?"

"There were two of them left the last I checked," he told her. "Julian's going to be bringing in a new shipment soon, within the next day or two, so you better work fast."

Mira wanted to throttle him. _You can find a way to smuggle two girls out of the Magicfire room and get them out of Noir without Julian being any wiser._ "Will he know when I take them out of the room?"

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You don't _think_?" Mira cursed. "What good are you?"

"I'm hiring _you,_ Mirajane, not the other way around. This isn't a partnership; this is a one-sided business transaction. Figure it out or I'll find someone else more competent." His voice was as sharp as a knife.

Mira pressed her lips together tightly. "Fine." She could do it.

"Good, now come here." He held out his hand for hers.

Mira looked at him uncertainly. "Why?"

"Don't you want to make this believable? Or do you want people whispering about us behind our backs?" He winked and grabbed her arm, then pulled her in close.

"Hey—" she protested, but he was already tearing at her hair and pulling it from its braid.

"Katarina is probably just dying to see what we were up to," Klaus said while he ran his fingers through her crimpy locks. "So we have to be careful. I don't like to let women leave so… put together. I have a reputation to upkeep."

Mira caught his wrist. "Maybe I don't want everyone thinking that we slept together."

"Would you rather them think that we conspired together? This is the lesser of the evils." He pressed his thumb against her lip and rubbed out her lipstick. "There," he said proudly. "It's almost like you had a good tussle. The offer's still open, if you want—"

"I'll find Natalie and see about getting into Julian's room," Mira cut him off. "Goodbye, Klaus. I'll let you know if things go well. And if they go badly… well, I'm sure you'll hear all about it." She didn't want to think about that, but it was there in the back of her mind, her mortality was snapping at her heels.

Klaus sighed. "Very well." He reached at his back and pulled the door open wide. "Until next time."

As Mira moved past him he shot out his hand and smacked her hard on the ass. She whipped around, ready to punch him, but movement down the hall had her sobering and holding back. Julian approached with purpose. He paused when he saw her, his expression hardening, but then he laid eyes on his brother and his gaze softened once more.

"Your employees are exquisite, Jules, real peaches," Klaus said with a wink.

"I always try to find the best," Julian agreed.

Mira gave them both a false smile, feeling like a canary in a mine, ready to die at any second. "Excuse me." Her neck was hot as fire and her heart ached with trepidation. She got out of there as fast as her feet would take her.

* * *

Laxus put Nina's door in his sights and ate up the distance with large, sure steps. "I don't even know what we're going to say to her. 'Hey Nina, we think you killed a guy then tore open his chest for some rare anti-magic lacrimas?'"

"I don't know if you're going to have to do much explaining," Eli said with an eye roll. "Nina's not dumb. She knows she was caught, so just keep your guard up. I know she doesn't look like much—" small, blonde, with large brown eyes and a sweet heart-shaped face? She was about as benign as they came "—But don't let your guard down."

"Yeah," Laxus said dismissively. "I got this."

They stopped at Nina's door and stared at the wooden paneling for a moment, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Laxus huffed and knocked on the door.

"Sure, announce that we're here," Eli said snidely.

Laxus frowned. "You have a better plan?"

Eli didn't reply, just crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Nina to answer.

And waited.

And waited.

"She's long gone." Eli grabbed the doorknob and tried to twist it open. It was locked. He threw his shoulder into it, but it wouldn't move. He tried again.

"Move." Laxus pushed him out of the way and hit the door with lightning. The wood splintered apart in a thousand little pieces.

"Julian's gonna be pissed about that," Eli said mildly.

A minty, sick smell hit Laxus' nose. It smelled awful. "Holy shit, what the hell is that?"

Eli pulled his gun out of his pocket. "I think we found our necromancer." He stepped over the threshold and entered the room. Laxus followed close behind, reaching both for his gun and his magic. Eli kept his eyes on the left side of the room while Laxus searched the right. The bedroom area was clear, but the smelled lingered.

"The washroom," Eli said. Together they crossed the room, guns at the ready. The door was closed, but the closer they got, the stronger the smell became, until it was almost overpoweringly pungent. _There are corpses behind that door._ Laxus didn't need to open it to see, but he was reaching anyway, out of morbid curiosity, or maybe just because he needed to see to believe that Nina really was the person they were looking for. He grabbed the handle and threw the door wide.

Sienna peered back at him from the bottom of the bathtub, a wide burn stretching across her pale chest, a thin hole puncturing her skin in the place just over her heart. Her eyes were blank and dead, twin hazy moons. Her lips were black and slack, and her hair had dried into frizzy ringlets, damaged from being frozen and thawed. _And dead,_ his mind added. _That will put a damper on things too._ At her side was Raff, slouched against her, his chest a mess of red, his face so ashen it was like looking at a ghost.

"Yeah," Eli said. "I think we're in the right place."

"Where did she go?" Laxus made himself turn from the corpses though it made his blood pressure spike to do it. He'd seen them both walk, so it was hard to imagine them staying immobile for long. He wanted to close the door and get out of there.

Reading his mind, Eli grabbed it from his hand and pulled it closed, blocking the bodies from view. "Let's get looking for her, before she can cause any trouble. She'll know we're on to her."

What kinds of things did desperate necromancers do? Laxus didn't want to find out.

* * *

Mira's feet took her back to the bar. She gathered her hair in a low side ponytail as she went, trying to reorganize herself. She felt frazzled and out of sorts, on edge and half-wild.

The blonde bartender was still at the bar, though now she had a small number of patrons surrounding her, all waiting for drinks. Mira searched the room for Natalie's head of brunette hair but didn't see her anywhere. She met Marina's eyes over the bar and asked, "Have you seen Natalie around?"

Marina smiled. "I thought I saw her go into the Green Room with Nina a few minutes ago. They were talking about going out to the balcony."

 _I thought Natalie hated Nina,_ Mira thought to herself. "Thanks." She moved towards the other side of the theater room to where the Green Room was housed. Her skin tingled with a kind of nervous energy she couldn't quite explain.

"No problem," Marina called at her back.

Mira ignored the gazes of the few people lounging around the bar and theater, waiting for an act to start. She was suddenly glad Julian hadn't asked her to go on stage tonight, it didn't feel like a good night for those kinds of things. Her heart just wasn't into it.

Passing by the craps table, she saw that same man that tried to kiss her the previous night. He didn't even recognize her. He was three deep in some drinks and was losing money like he had a load to throw away. Turning away from him, she faced her destination and wondered if it was going to be full of people at that restaurant Klaus had mentioned, or if it was going to be as empty as the first time she stepped foot into it.

 _Empty_ , she decided a second later when she entered. And dark. She could hardly see a thing, but she could hear low voices. She called a light into being. "Natalie?"

The voices stopped. "Mira? Is that you?" A light ballooned out across the room and threw Natalie and Nina into sharp relief. Natalie was sitting on a bench surrounded by cheery orange daylilies and Nina was sitting facing her, her hand on Natalie's leg. Her fingers slowly worked to push the hem of Natalie's amber dress higher.

"I thought you said it could be just me and you?" Nina asked in a pouty voice.

Natalie slipped from her grasp and stood. "I like having Mira around." She crossed the room and grabbed Mira's hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Mira asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Nina wanted to spend some time together." She squeezed Mira's fingers tight. "She doesn't have too much experience with girls, but she wanted some."

 _And you just couldn't resist,_ Mira thought perhaps a bit bitterly.

"I told her we could remedy that." Natalie caught Mira's lips in a light kiss. "You want to come watch?"

Mira's skin prickled with interest. "I actually thought maybe we could talk—"

"We can talk later," Natalie said. "I promise. I know your boy-toy said he wanted you to be a good girl while he wasn't around, but that doesn't mean you can't watch us having a good time." She led Mira back to the bench and sat back down beside Nina. "Where were we?" She still gripped Mira's hand tight.

Nina frowned and looked at Mira uncertainly. She almost looked annoyed, but her expression cleared and she leaned in to kiss Natalie. "Here, I think."

* * *

 **Queen of cliffhangers. So sorry. I hope that** ** _some_** **of your burning questions have been answered!**


	37. Chapter 37

Laxus stopped at the bar and searched the theater room. There was a crowd of people gathered for a bunch of dancers dressed in gold, shimmering and shimmying on stage. He looked for Mira's snow-white head of hair, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Natalie_? But he couldn't find her either. That bad feeling in his chest only flourished. "I can't see Natalie or Mira."

Eli searched the room for himself. When he saw Laxus was right, his mouth flattened, but he said, "They're probably together somewhere."

 _Somewhere. Don't forget Mira was off with Klaus._ Yeah, that didn't make him feel much better. "I have to go look for her—"

"We have to find Nina first," Eli said with aggravation. "Focus, man. She's the bigger threat."

"Than Julian's brother?" Laxus lashed back.

Eli gave him a dismissive look. "He's a perv, that's about all."

Laxus could tell he was lying. "Bullshit."

"We'll look for her as soon as we're done. She'll be okay until then, especially with one of the York's. Even if you can't see them, they have a ton of guards."

"None of which are loyal," Laxus complained.

"None of which would dare make a bold move against them. She's _fine._ Maybe even having fun _."_ He said the last with a wicked grin Laxus couldn't mistake. _Look on the bright side,_ he thought bitterly, _if she's off fucking around, she's not getting killed_. "Now," Eli said with finality, "let's try the gardens."

"Gardens?" Laxus asked. He didn't know Noir had any.

"Nina likes to go out there sometimes." Eli was walking again, dodging past patrons that smiled and drank, giggled and sulked when things didn't go their way.

Laxus followed in his wake, pushing roughly through the crowd, and hoped that they weren't wasting their time.

* * *

At first Mira looked away from Natalie and Nina, but gradually, her shyness made way for curiosity, and she watched the brunette thoroughly kiss Nina. Natalie made a small noise of pleasure and the sound sent chills running over Mira's skin. It was the same noise she made last night while Mira licked and teased between her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and let her mind wander to the place where Laxus wore an animalistic and pleased expression while he slammed into her, to the place where his skin was bare and slicked in runners of sweat. The image made her breath hitch and her body moisten.

Natalie pulled her a little closer by the hand she still held and made her grasp her breast. _I want to be involved_ , Laxus whispered in her head. Mira was pulling away when she felt the hardened peak of Natalie's nipple. She couldn't quite help herself, she pinched it lightly, then rubbed her thumb over it through the thin fabric of her dress just to hear her moan. As soon as Natalie let out a gentle sigh, she took her hand away.

Natalie leaned back from Nina. "Do you like this, Mira?"

Mira didn't know what to say. _Yes and no._ She felt like she shouldn't, but she was damp between her legs and her heart beat a little faster than usual.

"It's okay," Natalie said. "You don't have to be shy." She smiled gently. "You know what would help me? If you fingered yourself." She stood and came to Mira's side. "I know you told your man you'd behave, but I don't think he'd mind if you took care of yourself."

"That seems like…" Like it was a stretch.

"Come on, Mira." Natalie inched her fingers up Mira's skirt and looped them through the strap of her panties. "I like it when you feel good. You make the sexiest face when your about to come." She rubbed Mira through the fabric of her thong and purred. "You're so fucking wet you're soaking through your panties." Natalie's voice was smoky and low. As she spoke, she pulled the small undergarment down over the swell of Mira's behind and leaned in so she could flick her tongue over Mira's lips. "Show me that pretty pussy."

Mira's breath snagged and Natalie's grin widened. She took Mira's hesitance as an invitation and pulled the panties down the rest of the way, crouching so she could help Mira step out of them. She then lifted the edge of Mira's dress and kissed the spot where her leg met her hip. Natalie's tongue was hot and as smooth as silk when she ran it over Mira's sex and slipped between her folds for a teasing moment. When she pulled away, there was a wicked glint in her eye. "Come here." She pulled on Mira's hand and guided her down to the ground in a sitting positon. "There you go." She then eased her hands between Mira's legs and spread them wide.

"Natalie—" Mira started. Her whole body was hot. _You shouldn't be doing this._

"It's okay," Natalie assured her. She snaked her fingers between Mira's legs and rubbed over her slit again. The touch was light and teasing, but made Mira so hot she just shivered and shook.

"Laxus wanted to be here." She tried to cling to reason. _You love him and he'll be upset._

Natalie pouted. "Fine. Just stay like this then, okay?" Reaching around Mira's neck, she undid the tie that held up the halter of her dress. The straps fell away and dropped down over her breasts. Mira tried to cover herself, but Natalie swatted her hands away. "Don't tease me, Mira. I want to see you." Natalie looked almost wildly hot. It was that searing expression in her eyes that had Mira relenting and dropping her arms away. _She can look. You're not doing anything bad._

"Good girl." Natalie stood and turned back to Nina. "Now let's continue." Nina licked her lips nervously but didn't hesitate when Natalie sat back on the bench and leaned into her. Mira watched them kiss with fascination, listening intently to the soft sighs and velvety wet noises their mouths made as they worked together. Natalie grasped Nina's breast in one hand and pushed her skirt up high with the other, so Mira could see the smooth paleness of her rump.

Shivering, Mira reached a tentative hand up to cup her own breast. just that touch had a moan building in her throat. Leaning back, she rubbed her fingers lightly over her slit, teasing herself. Natalie glanced in her direction and smiled like a pleased cat. Mira's heart beat hard. Slipping her fingers into her folds, she felt for the swollen silkiness of her clit and rubbed it gently. _Just a little._ _I won't make myself come._ As if that would make what she was doing any better.

The sound of metal squealing made her stiffen. Natalie pulled back from Nina and looked in the direction of the door. Voices drifted into the gardens. Mira snatched up the ties of her dress and hastily fixed it around her neck, then turned to see the intruders. Her heart stalled when Laxus and Eli entered with their own entourage of light to brighten up the dim room.

Laxus found her immediately. His gray eyes bore into her skin, a mixed expression on his face, relief and fear jockeying for position. Movement at Laxus' side had Mira tearing her eyes away from him. Eli was reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. Something glossy and silver. Something deadly. He aimed the gun over Mira's head in one smooth motion, his face a blank mask.

Natalie was just standing when the shot rang off, deafeningly loud in the gardens. Both Natalie and Mira screamed in surprise. Something warm splatted against the floor and painted Mira's feet. Nina's body hit the ground a breath later, crumpling like a piece of wet paper.

Everything was silent in the seconds that followed. Mira looked up to Natalie. The girl was covered in crimson, thick wetness matted in her hair, covered her amber dress, and sprayed across her face. Mira watched her touch her tongue to her lip, a slow understanding of what happened dawning on her when she tasted the copper sweetness. Natalie slowly lifted a hand to her face and wiped it through the blood there. "Eli…" Her voice shook with fear and another emotion Mira had a hard time placing. _Anger? Revulsion? Both?_ "Eli, what did you do?"

Eli's breathing was loud. "I found Sienna and Raff in her bathtub. She was the necromancer Julian's been looking for."

 _Nina?_ Mira's first reaction was denial. Of course it wasn't Nina. She always minded her own business and kept mostly to herself. _But why would he lie?_ And Laxus… She looked at his face. He looked sick, but sure of his course of action.

Natalie was as pale as a ghost. "Eli—Eli, you killed her."

"I had to, Natalie." Eli didn't sound at all apologetic. "I had to keep you safe."

"But Nina—"

"Shh…" He came forward and gathered her into a hug, unmindful of the blood. "She was going to cause us trouble. Julian will be happy to know his necromancer was caught."

Laxus moved stiffly when he crossed the room. Reaching down, he grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We need to talk," he told her. "Alone." His jaw was clenched tight and the expression he wore was guarded.

Mira shivered violently. "I—" She didn't know what to say.

"Come on." He looked at Eli. "This is your mess. We'll catch up later."

Mira thought Eli would argue, but to be honest, he actually looked a little relieved that Laxus was leaving. "I got this."

Natalie had started to cry. "Eli… Gods…"

"Come on." Laxus grabbed Mira's arm tight and started dragging her towards the exit. "Let's go back to your room for a few minutes, Mira."

Mira depended mostly on Laxus to help her walk, she felt too numb and hollow to do much else other than stumble by.

* * *

People in the bar stared at them as they went past, but there was no Julian to question them and no one to stop their progress. Marina gave them a curious look, perhaps because Mira's dress was askew and there was blood on her feet, but she didn't stop them.

Outside of the theater room the hotel was dead quiet. Laxus set a brutal pace and mostly carried Mira along with him all the way to her room. "Key," he said when they stood in front of her door. It was the first word he said to her in several long minutes. Mira numbly pulled up the edge of her dress and fished the key out of the garter she wore. Laxus took it from her and opened her door, then pushed her inside. He closed and locked it once more then said, "Wait here," and did a circuit of the place. When he was satisfied they were alone, he came back to her and grabbed her hand in his. Her fingers were icy cold. "Are you okay?"

"Eli shot Nina," was the most comprehensible thing that could come out of her mouth.

"He thinks she was the necromancer," he said by way of explanation.

"Do you really believe that?" Mira demanded.

Laxus suppressed a shiver. "I saw the bodies in her bathroom, and she killed Sander." Of that he was certain.

Mira wrapped her arms around her middle. "I don't believe it."

Laxus chewed his cheek, not quite sure if he did either. Mira saw through him. "You don't really think she was either."

"I don't know what I think," he replied honestly. "Other than I don't trust anyone." That whole garden scene didn't sit well with him. How did Eli know exactly where they were? And he claimed he wanted answers from Nina, but then he shot her in cold blood. She could have been set up. _Or they could have been working together and he betrayed her_. That was a dark thought he wasn't sure he wanted to entertain, because what did that mean for his longevity?

"You can trust me," Mira said with conviction.

He squeezed her hand tight. "Yeah." Fuck Griswold. But… "What were you doing earlier tonight, Mira?" He'd give her a chance to explain.

"Earlier?" And then clarity washed over her face. "Y-you mean when we passed each other by the bar?"

Laxus nodded. "You know that was Klaus York you disappeared with?"

Mira hesitated, then said, "I know," in a rush, as if saying it quickly would make it easier for Laxus to swallow. It didn't.

Laxus' skin itched. If she knew, then _why…_? "What were you doing with him?" He pushed Eli's suggestion back from the forefront of his mind.

Mira looked around the room and sighed. "You're not going to like it, but he wants to hire me to steal the key for the Magicfire room from Julian's room and—"

Before she even finished, Laxus was blanching and shaking his head. That was worse than her sleeping with him. "You're right. I don't like it. _Why_ would he hire you for that?"

"He told me he doesn't want to be second fiddle to his brother anymore," she explained.

"I hope you told him to go fuck himself," Laxus spat. "It's obviously a setup."

Mira bit her tongue. "It's… more complicated than that."

Laxus stepped in close so he could grab her by the shoulders and look into her eyes. "I guarantee that it's not."

"Laxus, he was the one leaving notes around, he was the one that told me to go to the Magicfire room, and then I met him out in the gardens, and agreed to help him take Julian down before I knew who he was. In short, he already knows I'm not just a singer in Julian's casino. He—"

"If we tell Julian right now what he said to you, you'll be alright," Laxus said with surety.

"Did you not just hear me, Laxus?" Mira said shrilly.

Laxus bowled on. "Julian said if I had any offers to betray him, to just tell him and he'd give me a better deal. Tell him what Klaus said to you, and that way, when Klaus stabs you in the back and sells you out to his brother, Julian will just think that you're everything you appear to be, a girl that likes to work at Noir, a girl that's loyal to him." He had no idea if the offer would extend to Mira, but it was better than the alternative.

"But—" But what if this was their only chance to bring down Noir?

"But nothing," Laxus said. "Trust me, okay?"

"If we tell him, he'll kill us both," Mira said.

"Do you really think I'd let anyone kill you?" Laxus asked. "No job is worth that, Mira. I'd destroy Noir and Julian and anyone that tried to hurt you." Innisfil could burn if it meant that Mira was alright.

Mira's chest tightened. Grabbing for his hands, she weaved her fingers through his and pulled him in close, touched, but not sold. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Trust me." He kissed her lips lightly. "We'll go see Julian right now while Natalie and Eli are busy." This was something he thought they should keep to themselves. Eli didn't need to know about this, especially now…

Mira wavered.

"I know it's not perfect," Laxus said, "But this is better."

 _Maybe Julian and Klaus will take each other out,_ Mira thought when she felt herself hesitating. "Okay." And she and Laxus together would be enough to field any attacks Julian might think of launching if he didn't like what they had to say about Klaus.

"Good." The next subject was trickier. "Before we go, I want to talk to you about Natalie and Eli, Mira." Laxus searched her eyes, trying to see if she would be receptive to his suppositions. She blinked innocently up at him.

"What about them?"

 _How to say it?_ Blurting always seemed to work best. "I don't think they are who we think they are."

Mira furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Laxus untangled his hand from hers and pushed a lock of her hair back from her forehead. "Eli knew exactly where to find you guys tonight, he didn't hesitate. And he said he wanted to talk to Nina, but he just pulled the trigger when we got in there. And when he killed her... Did you see the way Natalie looked?"

Mira pressed her lips together. "Yeah, upset. She and Nina were… and then you guys came in and just shot her… Natalie had blood all over her. I'd be upset too." She tried not to look at the blood staining her own feet. _You need to wash that off before you go anywhere._

Laxus shook his head. "It was more than that. She looked angry. It wasn't the reaction I expected."

Mira was stubborn to the last. "People react to that kind of thing differently. What would you do?"

Laxus frowned. "Trust me, Mira." _Natalie's not much of a trigger puller._ But she didn't look squeamish tonight, she looked furious and shocked, but sick? No.

Mira clutched Laxus' jacket with her free hand. "I don't know if I think Natalie—"

"You always want to see the good in people Mira, and I love that about you, but you have to trust me, okay? Something isn't right," Laxus insisted. The whole thing was rank.

Mira bit her lip. "Laxus…" _What if he's right? What was Natalie doing with Nina out in the gardens when she said she didn't like her?_

 _They were talking_ , a voice in her head offered. But what were they talking _about?_ Then they seemed awfully chummy when they hadn't spent much time together before that, as far as Mira knew.

"I don't know where Nina fit into all of this, or what Natalie and Eli's role is, but they're _not_ being as upfront as they could be." Laxus sounded sure.

"If they want to get rid of Julian, does it really matter?" Mira asked. "Shouldn't we use everyone at our disposal?"

"Not if that person is going to try to kill us," Laxus replied. "You've already been attacked twice."

"Yeah, by the necromancer." Mira said, as if maybe Laxus had forgotten.

Laxus sighed through his nose. He was sure that Eli was hiding things. _Natalie and Eli are snakes,_ Griswold had said, but he was also as crooked as they came. Could they really take his word of warning to heart? _I've only ever tried to help you kids._ And maybe that was true. Laxus scrubbed a hand through his hair and growled in frustration. "I don't know who the hell to trust."

"Why? Eli said he found corpses in Nina's washroom, was that a lie?" Mira said.

"No, I was with him when he found them," Laxus replied. But the whole thing didn't sit well with him. "I don't know, Mira. What if Eli and Natalie are setting us up?"

"I don't know if they're lying. Eli was shot, don't you remember?" Mira asked. "That night, when Raff came into my room."

Her words were like cold water over his skin. _That's right_. _It couldn't have been him and Natalie pulling the strings_. Right? Because Eli wouldn't go so far as to shoot himself. _Though he did have that handy healing lacrima…_

Coincidence or not?

"There has to be another explanation," Mira said.

"I don't have a good answer," Laxus said finally. "I just know I don't trust them, and you shouldn't either. I know you think you care about Natalie, but just… be cautious, Mira. We don't know these people, not really."

Mira hesitated, then nodded. "If you don't trust them, then I'll… I'll take your word on it."

Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Just be wary around them." He pushed her hair back from her shoulders and trailed his fingers down her spine, not quite able to stop himself. "We should go see Julian right now, before this can backlash on us."

Mira tipped her face up to his and waited for him to kiss her. His skin was bristly with stubble, but it was a kiss that sent her head spinning, despite the danger and gruesomeness of the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like it was the last time it'd ever happen, because really, she had no idea how the rest of her evening would play out. Would Noir be standing tomorrow? Would she spend the night sleeping in one of its cushiony beds? Or would this all explode in their faces?

Laxus gathered her up in a tight embrace and wished they could stay like that forever, but the clock was ticking away. He broke off their kiss with some effort and leaned his forehead against hers. "We'll come back to this after."

Mira stood on tiptoe and brushed his lips once more, then nodded. "Okay. Let's go see what Julian has to say about his brother's betrayal." Her stomach twisted tight with nerves.

"Just tell him what Klaus offered you. I'll be right behind you, so you don't have to worry," Laxus promised.

Mira knew he'd have her back.


	38. Chapter 38

"I want to check something first before we go," Laxus said from the washroom doorway.

Mira looked up from where she was just drying her feet after washing Nina's blood from her skin. "What?"

"I left those guys in my room," Laxus said. "I should take care of them before they really start to…" he trailed off. "You get the idea."

Mira nodded stiffly. "Sure." Throwing the towel down on the rim of the bathtub, she came to stand before Laxus. He looked worried and uncomfortable. _Apprehensive,_ her mind supplied, as if he wasn't entirely certain of their course of action either, but he was determined. "Everything is going to be okay."

Laxus looked down into her guileless blue orbs and sighed. "I hope so." He didn't like the idea of putting her in danger, but he thought he understood Julian York well enough. He _thought_ the man would be pleased by Mira's confession. _This will keep her safe._ "Stop doing crazy things."

Mira frowned. "I only want to help you."

He captured her face between his palms. "It would help me if you left when I told you to days ago." _But where would you be if she had?_ Maybe lying on the floor of some faceless girl's room stoned out of his head on Silver or Magicfire, being as useless and fickle as Griswold accused him of being. _Where is that old fool?_ He wanted to search him out and demand some answers. He knew something useful, to be sure.

Mira didn't bother replying, just rose on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. After an instant of hesitation, Laxus deepened their kiss, dropping one hand from her face so he could grab her waist and pull her in close so there wasn't an inch of space between their bodies. "You feel good," he mumbled against her mouth when he almost became overloaded with the sensation of her against him.

"If I left," Mira said, "We wouldn't be doing this."

It was selfish, but Laxus agreed with her. Running his hands lower over her body, he grabbed a healthy handful of her behind and nipped her lip lightly. "We should get going." The thought was sobering. They had dark and dangerous work they still had to do.

Mira let herself fall back to the flats of her feet. "Yeah."

Laxus nodded and stepped out of the doorway so she could get past. Going to the closet, Mira grabbed up a fresh pair of shoes, these ones bright white with a low heel. When they were on, Laxus opened the door and they were on the move.

Stopping before his room, he looked back over his shoulder to where Mira stood and patiently waited. "You don't have to come in." In fact, he'd feel better if she just stayed out there. That way she wouldn't have to be reminded of how much of a killer he'd become.

"I'm alright," Mira insisted. She didn't want to let Laxus anywhere out of her sight.

Sighing, Laxus slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. The smell hit him, charred and putrid flesh, but it was faint. That sinking feeling was back in his stomach. Frowning, he stepped inside and flicked on the light beside the door and looked around. Mira came in behind him and searched the room as well, mentally preparing herself for the moment she laid eyes on the dead men.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to them?"

Laxus' mouth was dry. "They're gone." _Nina? Did she take them?_ But when would she have had time, and how would she have known?

"They can't be gone," Mira protested. "If you left them here—" But with a necromancer around, the dead didn't have to obey any of the rules.

"Fuck," Laxus swore.

"Who could have gotten into your room?" Mira wondered. "It was locked."

"Yeah," Laxus agreed, "And who has access to all the rooms in Noir?" He remembered the first time he really met Natalie. She'd been waiting for him in his room in Gomorrah. And Eli also seemed to have all the keys. And there was Julian as well, he would definitely have a master for all of the locks in the place, though Laxus didn't think he was in the business of stealing dead men. _Maybe someone took Julian's key?_ What were the chances? Everything kept coming back to Natalie and Eli. Laxus puffed up his cheeks with a gust of air. _One thing at a time._

"I don't want to think it's Natalie," Mira said, mirroring his thoughts. She was unsure if her supposition was actually founded on anything, but she clung to it like a zealot. _It can't be her._

Laxus didn't say anything either way. "Come on, let's go talk to Julian."

Mira clutched her elbows tightly and followed him out into the hall. Laxus closed and locked the door once more, then turned away and set a brutal pace.

As they hurried through Noir, Mira wanted to hold Laxus' hand, but she refrained, aware of the eyes upon her. _Is this a good idea_ , she wondered, but reminded herself to trust Laxus. If he thought telling Julian was the best way to do things, then they'd do it his way. "I last saw Julian going into his room. It's this way." She pointed down the hall, not knowing if he was still going to be there or not, but it seemed as good of a place to start as any.

As they walked, it was impossible not to notice the women in expensive dresses wearing red smiles and the men in designer suits employing watchful eyes. They haunted Noir's hallways like wraiths. More people than usual lurked in the shadows, whispering, taking drugs, passing alcohol and money back and forth, but always watching. It made Laxus nervous. What did it mean when the ghost town suddenly came to life? Nothing good.

Mira hesitated at a T intersection, then turned right to find Julian's room. The door looked ominous when she stood before it, a sentry guarding the entrance. Raising her fist, she knocked briskly and waited for him to answer. He didn't keep her in suspense. The door tore back and there stood Julian York looking casually rumpled, effortlessly chic with his plum dress shirt undone halfway to his naval. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back from his forehead and his beard was neatly trimmed. Taking Mira in, he smiled tightly; the gesture didn't meet his blue eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mira?" Looking past her, he gazed upon Laxus with a note of suspicion.

"I—I was wondering if we could talk, Mr. York." She threw the last in for good measure.

He softened just a bit with her formality and stepped back. "I don't usually entertain in my room, but it is private. Come then." He waved Laxus in as well, then closed the door firmly. "Considering your presence, I assume Mr. Sander is not going to be making it into my lounge."

"He's dead," Laxus said bluntly.

Julian's jaw bounced with annoyance. "I hope you're lying to me right now."

Laxus shook his head. "Nina—she killed him."

"Nina?" Julian repeated. "Why—"

"She was a necromancer," Laxus blurted and hoped it was true. "She was the reason all your hotels were attacked."

Julian shook his head. "Whoever told you that was playing you. Nina wasn't even a mage."

Laxus felt a stone drop in his stomach. "I saw the bodies in her bathtub. She was in the room with them and she didn't say anything."

"And what does that tell us?" Julian asked with false patience. When Laxus didn't immediately respond he said, "That she was working with the actual necromancer. You don't think too much like a conniving sneak, do you Laxus? That's part of the reason I like you."

"Because I'm honest?" Laxus made himself ask. His mind was whirling, trying to line up the pieces. Nina was getting Sander's anti-magic lacrimas. Did that mean that she didn't trust the people she was working with? And the room wasn't tossed that second time… either someone found the key, or they didn't care anymore. Laxus bet it was the former. And who was in the room to toss it like that? Natalie. Eli said it wasn't her, but he would kill for her, so he'd certainly lie for her.

"Honesty is welcomed, don't underrate it." Julian buttoned his shirt up to the top and nodded. "The necromancer won't be able to hide for much longer. Soon they're going to slip up, and when they do, I'll have people like you, Laxus, to take care of them." He turned to Mira. "Now, what do you want?"

Mira's brow pricked with sweat. "Julian—Mr. York—" She cleared her throat and wondered again if this was such a great idea. _No._ but they were here, and it was happening. "I was approached by a man last night."

Julian raised a brow. "Did he give you unwanted attention?" he asked when Mira hesitated. "I want all of my girls to feel safe. Who was it?"

 _Well there was plenty of unwelcomed attention, but_ , "That's not why I'm here. He wanted to hire me to steal something from you. A key, to the Magicfire Room, so he could release the girls inside and bring Noir out of the Void."

Julian didn't look as concerned as she thought he would. Amused, more like. "And who was this man, Mirajane?"

"He said his name was Klaus York." Her voice came out as strong as she hoped, when inside she was preparing for Julian to lash out and destroy her for naming his brother. _What if he thinks I'm lying? What if he doesn't want to ask questions? What if he just tries to kill Laxus and I?_

 _Then we'll kill him first._

"Did he say that?" Julian asked.

"Well," she amended, "Not exactly, but I heard one of the bartenders call him Mr. York, and then Laxus confirmed it."

Julian sighed and flopped back in one of his arm chairs. "You have to step up your game, Klaus."

Klaus stepped from the shadows and huffed dramatically. "Yeah, Katarina wasn't supposed to show up, but I guess she just missed me."

Laxus stiffened at Mira's side but didn't make a move. _You were set up._ But maybe not everything was about to go south.

Mira's heart galloped in her chest. She looked between the two brothers. Now that they were side-by-side, she could see the family resemblance—they had the same nose, same cheekbones, and same generous mouth. She scolded herself for not seeing it sooner. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to see who was loyal to me, Mira, you have to understand, and this was the best way I knew how," Julian explained.

"So you tried to trick me?" Mira asked incredulously.

"I wanted to _test_ you," Julian corrected. "I never had an issue in my casinos before you showed up, but then you appeared and then everything started falling apart. Natalie was steadfast that you were alright, but now I don't even know if I trust her, considering you said you were going to use her to get into my room."

Mira bit her lip hard. _Shit._ She'd just gotten Natalie in some hot water. "I—I was lying. I just wanted to get out of there."

Julian frowned. "There was a time, Mira, that if I was suspicious, I would have just killed you right on the spot."

Laxus held his breath and tugged his magic up so it sat just below the skin, ready to do some damage.

"I must be going soft in my old age. Come here." Julian waved her near.

Mira bit her tongue and hesitated, but then loosed a breath and stepped forward. Julian reached out and grabbed her hand, then pulled her down into his lap.

Laxus swallowed his noise of protest and looked away. He met Klaus' eyes instead and tried to get a read on the man. He was a hard person to size up, his poker face was almost as good as Julian's.

Mira kept her hands in her lap, all too aware of Julian holding tightly to her hip. He reached up and ran a finger over her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He was so close she could feel his breath break across her lips when he spoke. "Did you think about betraying me?"

Mira licked her lips and tried to think of a good response. Finally, she said, "Yes," because no one liked a liar.

Julian's smile was as sharp as glass. "I suppose I was right about Fairy Tail being an honest place." He ran his fingers down her arm, but stopped at her elbow and fingered the bone there. "I want you to do something for me, Mira."

Her stomach was full of riotous butterflies, but she said, "What's that, Mr. York?"

"If you really are a good girl, just like you pretend to be, I want you to keep up with your idea. Try to steal the Magicfire key, ask Natalie for help, and see what comes of it."

Mira dug her nails into her palm so hard she was sure she left half-moon crescents in the skin there. "W-why?"

Julian's fingers were on the move again, rubbing her side gently and twisting in the fabric of her dress. "Because I want to see if Natalie is who I think she is. You'll do my heart good to know my love is honest."

"You don't think she'll do it?" Mira asked.

"I think she'll turn you away."

He sounded sure, but Mira wasn't so certain. She shot a look over to Laxus, trying to gauge his reaction. He finally took his eyes away from Klaus and met her gaze. His face was hard and almost expressionless, but he nodded once. _Do it_ , that nod said. Maybe he didn't think Natalie would do it either.

"So, what do you say?" Julian prodded.

Mira felt him raise his hand up around her ribs, then he started playing with the underside of her right breast. The touch was light and teasing, and, despite who was doing it, Mira's body reacted, a small shiver rolling down her spine. She could feel Julian pressing hard into her leg as she sat across his lap. He was enjoying himself. _Get out of here quick. You can warn Natalie so she doesn't do anything that will get her hurt._ "Okay."

"That's good." He squeezed her gently and rolled a thumb across her nipple. "Tomorrow evening then." He released her. "You can go."

"That's it?" Mira asked.

Julian raised a brow. "Unless you have something else to add, some insight you think I'll appreciate?"

Mira shook her head and stood. "No, sir."

"Good. Escort her back, Laxus?"

Laxus almost reached out and snatched Mira away from him. "Yeah, I'll take her back," he said instead, calmly and collectedly, all the while imagining destroying Julian. _Soon._ So soon he could almost taste it. Things were winding up, and he and Julian were going to come together and he could pay the man back for every single time he'd touched Mira. _You could do it now_. Would he be expecting it? Would Mira get hurt in the process? _But you know where his room is now, so you can come back at any time and take care of it._ Did Julian have guards in here, watching to make sure nothing strange happened? Would his brother be there, waiting to have his back? The wondering was psyching Laxus up so his blood was thrumming with unreleased violence. _Focus, focus, focus._ One thing at a time. Mira first. Then he'd deal with Eli. And Natalie, if he had to. He'd hunt down Griswold after that, and see if there was any integrity left in the man, and maybe they could finish Julian off together. "Come on, Mira," he said before he couldn't.

Mira walked past him and went for the door.

Laxus kept his eye upon her as she moved, that sense of unease back in his chest. He almost tore her back away from the door and opened it himself, certain that when he did, someone dead would be waiting there ready to do her some damage. He didn't get a chance to call her back before she opened it and revealed the hallway beyond.

There was no one there.

Laxus swallowed a wheezing breath. _Calm the fuck down._ But he didn't know where to look for the next attack.

"Find me tomorrow evening, Mira, and we'll work out the details," Julian called. "But it might not hurt to put the bug in Natalie's ear, let her know you're interested in spending the night or something."

Laxus almost told him to fuck off. It was such a close thing he had to bite his tongue to keep it inside. _Why are you letting her do this again?_ Because he hoped tomorrow night would never come for Julian York. _This will keep her safe for another little while._

"Yes, sir," Mira said and slipped out into the hallway. Laxus came after her and closed the door. As soon as he did, he snatched up her hand and held it tight, uncaring if anyone saw them. Mira tilted her face up so she could look into his eyes. She saw violence and panic there. "It's okay."

Laxus pulled her away from Julian's room and towards hers. "He was playing you." Telling Julian had been a good idea, because he was sure if they hadn't, she would have been dead come morning.

"Yeah." It made her feel both foolish and angry for allowing Klaus to manipulate her.

Laxus squeezed her fingers tight and dodged around the same redhead he'd caught shooting up in the hall last night. She grinned lethargically at him, but there was a flash of soberness behind her eyes that said maybe she wasn't quite as stoned and dopy as she let on. _What's going on tonight?_ The air in Noir felt statically charged.

Pulling out her key again, Mira stopped in front of her door and slipped it into the lock. Laxus brushed past her and went in first, but held her hand so they were together. Closing and locking the door, they did a sweep of the room.

"You're on edge," Mira said.

"Something is going down tonight," Laxus told her.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it," though that didn't seem like a good way to judge much of anything. "There were a lot of people wandering around the halls, more than usual."

"I noticed that too," Mira admitted. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Nothing great.

"I don't want to get Natalie in trouble with Julian tomorrow night."

Laxus looked over at her. "With any luck, this will be over and you won't have to."

That wasn't good enough for Mira. "I want to tell her that Julian's suspicious of her."

Laxus weighed their options, but in the end he couldn't find a reason not to tell the brunette that Julian had his sights set on her. "Fine."

Mira gave him a tight smile. "Thanks."

Laxus nodded. "I want to be with you though, I don't think you should be alone with Natalie anymore." For so many reasons, some practical, some selfish.

Mira conceded. "Alright. We'll try not to split up."

Laxus grabbed Mira by the hip then kissed her temple. "Good." He moved down and captured her mouth. "On another note," he mumbled against her lips, "it drives me crazy when Julian touches you."

Mira became suddenly aware of Laxus' fingers pressing into her back. His hands were warm through her clothing. "You don't have to be jealous of him, I didn't like it."

"You thought it felt good though," he told her with certainty. Mira opened her mouth to deny it, but he bowled on ahead, "I saw it in your face."

"A touch is a touch," she said. "It doesn't mean much of anything if I don't like the man doing it. It would have been better if it was you."

Laxus kissed her again, then leaned back and cupped her breasts much like Julian had, just to see her make the same face for him as she did for Julian. _You probably shouldn't be doing this,_ but he couldn't seem to help himself. Mira met his gaze uncertainly, then let her eyes slip closed when he rubbed his thumb over her nipples in slow, small circles. "And is it?" Laxus pressed when she only sighed lightly and squeezed his biceps.

Mira bit her lip and nodded. "It feels really good." Her voice was low and smoky.

Laxus pinched her gently and listened for her moan. It was more of a soft whimper that made the blood rush from his head. _She didn't do that for Julian._ Bending, he captured one pert nipple between his teeth and sucked through the cloth of her dress until Mira gasped and grasped at his shoulders. He pulled away long enough to ask, "And how does that feel?"

"Amazing," she mumbled, "But…" She trailed off again when he went back for her nipple.

 _You should stop._ It was a logical thing, there was a lot going on that required his attention, but... _The world can fall apart after_ , Laxus thought and reached up so he could tug at the haphazard bow holding up Mira's dress. Leaning back, he watched with satisfaction as the material fell down over her creamy breasts. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this." Not ever.

Mira smiled, the first genuine one that had touched her face all night. "No?"

Laxus kissed her again, rougher than before, and backed her up against the dark filigree-dotted wall hard enough to make the breath puff from her lungs. Mira let out a surprised mewl, fire dropping through her veins, and kissed him back with fervor, partially because she wanted to, partially because she wanted to wipe away the earlier violence. _You're so fucked up._ But it's what her body wanted, and apparently what Laxus' wanted as well, because she could feel him throbbing against her leg, hard and ready. Grabbing at his pants, she wrestled them undone and pulled him out. Laxus moaned against her tongue and dipped so he could grab her by her thighs and lift her high. Mira's squeak was dampened by his mouth. Laxus pushed the skirt of Mira's dress high and went searching for her panties. He immediately got harder when he realized that she wasn't wearing any. "You're so bad."

Mira threaded her fingers through his hair and tried not to remember why she wasn't wearing any. It was easy when Laxus grabbed her by the hips, pinned her to the wall with his body, and slid effortlessly inside. He filled her up, swollen and hot, and rocked against her, slowly at first, giving her a chance to get used to the sensation. Mira caught her breath and pulled lightly at his hair while he gradually picked up speed, a moan building in her chest.

Laxus took one hand off her behind and pressed it across her shoulders instead, then leaned back so he could watch her face as he pleasured her. Her cheeks were pink in no time, her mouth was parted as she panted, and her breasts bounced every time he slammed into her. He could hear her wetness and knew she was really excited.

Mira felt his eyes upon her and met his gaze. Laxus looked intense and absorbed as he watched her. Mira locked her legs around his middle and released her hold on his shoulder so she could drop her hand between her legs and massage her swollen clit. Laxus' breathing picked up and his throat bobbed while he watched her work. "You're so hot. Holy fuck." He could feel everything tightening down there and knew it wouldn't be long before he came, but Mira's breaths were also more frantic. Her whole chest and neck was peach-pink now, and the sounds coming out of her mouth…

Laxus slammed into her harder just to hear her scream. Mira dug her nails into his back and moved her fingers faster. She pulsed around him wildly and cried out. A split second before she orgasmed, Laxus kissed her so he could be that much closer to her when it happened. She bit his lip hard and came violently, shivering and sobbing and soaking his shaft. Laxus followed suit a split second later, pulling her close as he did so. Mira wrapped her arms around his body and breathed heavily against his shoulder, dropping a kiss there when she felt dexterous enough to.

Finally, Laxus leaned away from her and said, "We should get cleaned up." The night wasn't over yet.

Mira unlocked her legs and let Laxus pull away from her. Her legs wobbled threateningly and she wondered if they'd hold her weight, but then her knees locked and she was okay.

Laxus was pulling up his pants and Mira was fixing her dress when a knock sounded on the door. "Motherfucker," Laxus cursed. "Can't anyone in this goddamn hotel just fuck off for a bit?" _You do have things you're supposed to be doing that don't involve Mira._

He glanced over at the girl in question. Her dress was down around her thighs but her hair was askew. It was obvious what they had been doing. _Oh well._ Laxus smoothed his hair back from his face and sighed. Tucking in his shirt once more, he went to the door and pulled it back to reveal Adam Griswold looking rumpled and out of sorts.

The old cop didn't wait to be invited in, he just pushed past Laxus and looked at Mira. "We need to talk, kids."

* * *

 **And… I'm going to leave it there for now, because I promised my mother that I'd go shopping and such. It's a busy time of year. You know where to leave your hate-filled remarks for my heinous chapter ends :) though I'd prefer no hate. Until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

Griswold grabbed at the lapel of his jacket and paced impatiently, every now and again stopping to finger the gun at his belt, as if he were struggling with a decision.

"Spit it out," Laxus said when the man made his third pass and still hadn't opened his mouth.

Griswold jolted as if he had forgotten that Laxus and Mira were there. He looked at them, unclipped the holster of his gun, and then did it up again. Finally, he said, "I was supposed to kill you."

Laxus tensed and glowered at the old man. "That's why you're here? To put a bullet in my head?"

Griswold shook his head. "If I were, I would have shot you when you opened the door, idiot."

"But you're thinking about it," Laxus spat back.

"You would too!" Griswold rumbled.

Laxus launched forward and grabbed the man roughly by the scruff of the neck. It was an easy thing to push him back against the wall so hard that the breath exploded from his lungs. Mira made a small noise of protest from over his shoulder, but didn't make a move to stop him. "I wouldn't," Laxus promised, "Because once I decided to kill you, you'd be dead. I wouldn't hesitate." Not anymore, that Laxus was gone, torn apart by Noir.

Griswold blanched but didn't try to pull away.

"Who wanted you to kill me?" There was lightning prickling around Laxus' fingers and sparking off into Griswold's chest. He winced every time a bolt connected.

"M-Morgan is making his move tonight. He's sending his people out to hit Noir hard. You and Eli were on the top of his kill list. If I don't come back and tell him you're dead, he'll send someone else."

"Why the fuck would Morgan send you?" Laxus asked incredulously.

Griswold swallowed tightly. "Julian asked me to get in tight with him and watch his movements, whatever the cost."

Laxus snorted. "You expect me to believe that? Why would Morgan trust you?"

"He used to be a cop," Griswold explained hurriedly. "Julian thought that would warm him up to me."

"Morgan used to be a cop too?" Was everyone in Innisfil crooked?

Griswold shrugged as well as he could when he was pinned against the wall. "Yeah. The money on this side of the law was too good though."

Laxus tightened his hold on Griswold's collar. "Yeah, you'd know all about that."

Griswold shook his head violently. "I-I'm still straight."

"Bullshit." Laxus didn't believe him for a second.

Griswold's eyes were wide. "It's true."

"Anyone can say that to save their own skin," Laxus replied coldly. _You should kill him right now, in fact, you should have killed him when Eli suggested it days ago._ But he didn't, and he still couldn't quite bring himself to do it. _What if he actually is being truthful?_

"I'm being honest here. I thought—" Griswold started. He looked around apprehensively then dropped his voice low. "I thought I had Julian on that storage locker, that's why I told you to get out, but... Things didn't work out the way they were supposed to. It was too heavily guarded so I thought maybe I could convince him to put me on guard duty, but I couldn't get him to send me over there. When Sander showed up with that new order of mages I thought maybe Julian would want someone he trusted going in there to check things out, but now Sander is dead, and that key of his never exchanged hands."

 _Who has it_ , Laxus wondered, Natalie, Eli? Or was Julian playing them all and keeping it locked away?

"I've only ever tried—"

"To help us, yeah, yeah," Laxus drawled.

"It's true!" Griswold said, bristling. He looked past Laxus to where Mira stood. "Who told you to stay away from Klaus, Mira? I knew what Julian was planning and tried to warn you."

Mira crossed her arms over her chest. "You weren't very clear, were you?"

"People are listening everywhere here, and how was I supposed to know if you were someone I could trust? You're always sleeping with the lions." Mira opened her mouth to protest, but Griswold continued. "Besides, even if I wanted to be upfront, there isn't really a private place anywhere in this hell hole." He turned to Laxus. "On top of that, don't forget I was the one who told you that your dame was playing with fire. I was also the one who told you to _get out_ so you didn't get caught up in all this."

Laxus wanted to believe him, but he was having a hard time reconciling things. "I—"

"Remember what I told you, man, you can't trust anyone here, just me and you," Griswold said. "That still stands."

"I trust Mira," Laxus replied. "That's it."

Griswold's mouth was a flat line. "Even though she's trading secrets with Julian's whore?"

 _Natalie._ Despite her suspicion, Mira felt the urge to defend her. "Don't."

"You see," Griswold said triumphantly. "I told you she'd get all twisted up with Natalie and Julian."

Laxus gave Mira a leveled look. She met his gaze steadily and wished that Griswold was wrong, but she and Natalie were as twisted as they came. How did that happen? _What are you going to do if she betrays you?_ But she didn't think Natalie would. _Maybe you're naïve._

"She's not trading any secrets," Laxus said and hoped that it was true. He didn't glance at Mira again, afraid that would come off as a sign of uncertainty. He didn't want the cop thinking that he was anything but steadfast when it came to her.

Griswold pushed at Laxus' hands and managed to bully him back a few inches. "Whatever you want to say. The only reason I'm here is to tell you that Morgan has his sights set on your head. He's gunning for you and Eli and he's got the strength and skill to put an end to you. He expects me to kill you, but…" Griswold looked pale and Laxus felt bad. "When it comes down to it, I like you, kid, and I'm the one that got you caught up in this shit—I thought maybe I'd give you some warning. Morgan can go fuck himself."

"He's going to be pissed that you didn't kill me." Laxus eased his hold on Griswold's shoulders.

The cop breathed deeper than before. His cheeks were ruddy and his eyes were rheumy. "Yeah, he's going to be pissed, but I'll just tell Julian that my stint undercover for him is over and he can send some of his guards my way."

"Does Julian know that Morgan's making a move?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing happens in his hotels without him knowing about it. I'm sure he's suspicious, if he hasn't already caught word. I didn't get a chance to warn him—Morgan just told me tonight." He laughed depreciatively. "Guess he didn't trust me as much as Julian thought he would. Anyway, I'm on my way there now," Griswold said. "But I didn't want you getting caught up in a turf war between those two without fair warning."

"What happens if Morgan takes over Julian's position?" Mira asked from the sidelines.

Laxus considered her words. Every situation he imagined was worse than the last. An enemy you knew was better than one you didn't.

"He'd cull all of the people he thought loyal to Julian. It'd be a complete overhaul of staff, but operationally? I don't think too much would be different," Griswold said. "Morgan's ruthless, like Julian, but less loyal to his people."

"That's saying a lot, considering how quick Julian is to pull the trigger," Laxus complained.

"Julian is still a businessman, he sees the value in people," Griswold said, "That's why I'm alive, that's why Mira's alive, hell, that's even why you're still alive, Laxus. He only starts pulling triggers when he thinks the person's betrayed him or they've outlived their usefulness."

"So it's safe to say that we don't want Morgan getting in," Mira spoke up again.

Laxus shot her an exasperated look. "Whatever you're thinking, stop."

Mira looked at him innocently. "The crime ring doesn't just stop at Julian York, does it? We should put an end to Morgan before he can mess things up more."

Laxus wanted to tell her to forget about it, but she made a certain sort of sense. Sucking in a breath he said, "I don't want to fuck around anymore. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right. We'll take out Morgan and his people tonight, and while Julian's trying too catch up with that, we'll take him out too in all the confusion." Easy peasy. _Do you tell Eli and Natalie or not?_

 _Yes or no?_ And what about the people waiting to take Julian's place? How many more of them could there be? There were underlings that were still loyal to him, but as far as top dogs went, Morgan was the last. _And Eli... You should kill him too._

Though he would be a good ally when things got rough. _But if it was them pulling the strings behind all those attacks... don't forget they tried to kill Mira._ But why the hell would Natalie try to kill her? She _liked_ Mira, and he didn't think she was pretending all that time. Laxus tried to think of it objectively and push suspicion and accusation aside. If it really was her, what was her goal? Why attack Mira in the theater hall with Logan's body? Then later, why send Raff after her?

Laxus remembered the way Raff just seemed to give up the will to move when Eli had walked into Mira's room the other night, like he hadn't been there with very much conviction at all. What did it mean?

"It would be a good time to do it," Griswold said, bringing him back to the present.

Laxus nodded. "When is the attack happening?"

"It's already started. He's got his staff moving through looking to assassinate people important to Julian," Griswold said.

"Natalie?" Mira asked sharply.

Griswold flicked his eyes over to her, a note of disdain there. "She's right there at the top, along with Laxus and Eli."

Mira felt her heart constrict. It wasn't logical, but… "We have to find her, Laxus."

"She's with Eli," Laxus replied. "She'll be fine."

Mira's throat felt tight. "I still want to find her."

"Mira—"

"No. You can say what you want, but we haven't condemned her yet. Just because you want to be suspicious doesn't make her guilty, she deserves a chance to explain and the benefit of the doubt." Mira clamped her mouth closed, too aware of Griswold watching them carefully.

Laxus grinded his teeth together. "Fine. We'll look for her." _I'll decide whether or not to trust them when they're found,_ he decided.

"Thank you," Mira said quietly. "Let's hurry up."

Griswold looked between them. "If Morgan's people catch you wandering around the halls…"

"Give me a list of people I should watch out for."

"Morgan's only got an elite group of three," Griswold said.

"He plans on taking out Noir with three people?" Laxus demanded, a sick feeling building in his stomach.

"They're good," Griswold said, "really good. All three of them are second generation dragon slayers like you. There is Yuna Teal, a water dragon slayer." Laxus frowned, he'd never heard of a water dragon before, "Eteri Hope, an ice dragon slayer, and finally Kai Winn, a shadow dragon slayer. He's spent his life studying and copying—"

"Rogue Cheney," Laxus supplied.

"You know him?" Griswold asked.

Laxus shook his head. "I know Rogue though." If those dragon slayers were second generation it wasn't likely that they were as powerful as a third gen like Rogue, but that didn't mean that he could dismiss them.

Griswold nodded. "You'll know them by the silver gauntlet they wear. It's emblazoned with the skull of a dragon. I'm sure you won't have to look very far; they'll be hunting you."

Laxus sighed inwardly and wondered what the chances of finding them one at a time was. Likely not great, especially if they thought he and Eli were travelling together. "Tell Morgan you haven't found us yet, maybe he won't kill you. If he doesn't, meet me by the theater room in an hour and we'll talk about finishing this thing, providing you don't back down and you still want to take care of Julian."

"Where are you going?" Griswold asked.

"I'm going to go hunt down Eli and Natalie, see where they stand and take care of them if I need to, then I'm going to go take down some dragon slayers," Laxus replied.

"Not by yourself you're not, you won't win against them," Griswold warned.

"I'll be with him," Mira spoke up. Laxus frowned and opened his mouth. Mira cut him off before he could get a word in edgewise, "Shut up, Laxus, we're going together."

 _She's the She-Devil_ , he reminded himself, but logic had no voice when love and fear collided. "Mira—" He clamped his teeth together and willed his mouth to stop moving. She'd never let him go alone. _Maybe she'll be safer with you_. They were likely hunting her as well.

Mira gave him a lightning quick smile as soon as she realized she'd won. "Let's go."

"I'll see you in an hour," Laxus said to Griswold. Griswold didn't reply.

* * *

"Where do you think we should look?" Mira asked from Laxus' side.

Laxus checked the halls for listening ears. Noir had gone still again. It was as if the people came and went like a rising tide. _Are they all watching for you and Eli? Natalie? Mira?_ The last had nervous pangs moving through his skin. _Keep breathing and keep moving._ "Where does Eli stay?"

Mira shook her head. "I don't know."

"And Natalie sleeps in Julian's room, right?"

"Yes."

Laxus let out a huff of air. _Think_. "Maybe they're still in the gardens? They needed to take care of Nina…"

Mira clenched her jaw tight as the memory of Nina's blood splattering over her feet resurfaced. Just moments before that had happened she'd guiltily been enjoying herself. How quickly things changed. _I don't know if I want to see the gardens again_. But she wouldn't make Laxus go in without her. _You'll be fine. Eli's probably got it cleaned up already._

"Stay close to me," Laxus told Mira and resisted the urge to reach out and clutch her hand. She looked pale and uncertain, her lips too red against her white face, her eyes too blue inside her fringe of thick, and dark lashes. He wished there was somewhere he could leave her where he knew she'd be safe. "And remember what we talked about. Natalie and Eli aren't as innocent as we'd like to think."

 _No one in Noir is,_ Mira thought, but kept that to herself.

"Come on." Laxus took a left and put the theater room in his sights. _Remember when you always got lost in Noir?_ Somehow he'd learned its halls almost as well as Eli had. Pushing open the door he was struck first by the sound of silence. There were no more girls dancing on stage, no more patrons drinking at the bar or smoking silver or swallowing or snorting Magicfire. The bartender was gone, a tall and transparent bottle of vodka resting on the bar serving as the only thing that said she had ever been there at all.

"Where is everybody?" Even though she whispered, Mira's voice was loud and chiming in the quiet room.

"Looks like maybe they had a heads up," Laxus replied. His magic was just under his skin. Every now and then he'd tense and a spark of lightning would bounce from one finger to the other. _A nervous reaction._ _Breathe._ He'd been so on edge and knew it was anticipation, suspicion, and withdrawal that had his skin itching, though he didn't want to think about the last.

Mira reached the Green Room first and hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. Laxus came to stand at her back and touched her hand, suddenly uncaring if they were seen. Mira squeezed his fingers tight and opened the door, her Satan Soul right there, waiting for her command.

The lights were on this time, throwing the green house into sharp relief. The thorn-tipped vines gleamed in the light, dark roses lined the walkways like a fragrant guard, and the tall trees bursting with cheery flowers rustled in a non-existent breeze. Mira shot a look over to where the balcony was, to where the Void waited beyond, and wondered again what slept in that abyss. "Natalie?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She stopped walking so she could listen hard.

Something scuffed, and then a deep choking noise rose up from a thicket of dogwood. The bushes swayed. At first Mira thought maybe they'd caught Natalie and Eli in the act, but then her gaze dropped and she saw a splash of brunette hair strewn across the ground. Her heart rose in her throat. Dropping Laxus' hand, she raced across the concrete floor to the place where the dogwoods ate into the path. There, amongst the leaves and red branches, was Natalie. She was face down on the ground, her hair twisted around her face. Her dress was askew and there was a deep bruise on her bicep.

At first that was all Mira could focus on, but another gagging, choking noise made her lift her eyes so she could find Eli just steps away. He knelt on the ground with Nina beneath him. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, but her hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed viciously. Her fingers were broken, the nails missing off some of the tips, but it didn't stop her. Eli's face was bright red and he wrestled between trying to dislodge Nina's fingers and reaching for his gun. A surprised grunt sounded from Mira's side and she remembered that Laxus was still with her.

Laxus didn't hesitate when he took out his gun and shot Nina in the other side of her face so she was missing both of her eyes. The hands choking Eli went still and dropped lifelessly to the ground. Eli wheezed like an old man and coughed roughly. He finally managed to get his own gun free of his pocket and shot Nina three more times for good measure, twice in the chest, once in the head. Mira winced each time the gun sounded. Laxus didn't flinch at all. He glared at the man and at Natalie thrown across the ground and worked through things. _Shit._ Because how likely was it that the dead would be attacking their master? _It could still be a trick._

While Laxus wavered, Mira acted. She fell to Natalie's side and scooped her limp body into her arms. Her face was clear of blood once again and her hair was damp like she'd recently rinsed it. The dress she wore was also new, dark against her tanned skin and dipping as low as ever.

"Move." Eli's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Get away from her." He got unsteadily to his feet and stumbled to Natalie's side. Mira clutched the brunette tightly and wanted to tell him to go away, but Natalie mumbled weakly and Eli pushed Mira aside so he could snatch her up into his arms. Mira watched the pair numbly as Eli cradled the girl into his chest and whispered softly into her ear things that Mira couldn't hear. With each passing second, Natalie became more and more aware, until she was blinking her large doe eyes and looking hesitantly around the room. When her eyes fell on Nina she recoiled and looked away.

"Don't look at her, Natalie," Eli crooned.

"What happened?" Natalie's voice was as thin as paper.

 _Is that the reaction of a necromancer,_ Mira wondered. Looking to Laxus, she saw the doubt there in his eyes as well.

Eli only had eyes for Natalie. "It doesn't matter, you're okay now. Can you stand?"

When she nodded her ascent, Eli dipped low so he could place her feet on the ground. Natalie teetered in tall night-black heels and clutched at Eli's chest. "I'm sorry, Eli." Her hands flitted up and touched his throat where deep purple bruises tainted the skin.

"Shh." Eli grabbed her wrists and pulled away, then looked to Laxus and answered the question the dragon slayer didn't ask but thought. "I'm not the necromancer."

"You could be lying," Laxus replied steadily, but shot a look to Natalie uncertainly.

The girl in question rubbed her head tenderly and whimpered.

"I would never hurt her just to trick you," Eli said. There was real anger in his voice.

"You said you wanted to question Nina, but you shot her." _Don't let him off so quickly._ But it was easy to sympathize with the man when he saw how pale and gaunt he looked when he took in Natalie.

"You would to, if you walked in and saw the woman you suspected of being a necromancer all over Mira," Eli returned.

Laxus clenched his jaw and reluctantly agreed with him. "She wasn't who we were looking for."

Natalie turned so she could look at Nina again, but Eli grabbed her shoulders and kept himself planted firmly in her field of view. "Obviously not."

Laxus wanted to tear Noir apart looking for the person, but they had bigger things to worry about… "Griswold says Morgan is making his move. He's got these—"

"Dragon slayers," Eli interjected. "Yeah, I'm familiar."

"Sure. He says Morgan's going to try to overthrow Noir tonight and we're on the top of his hit list." Part of Laxus wanted to kill Eli right there, make it so he didn't have to trudge through and sort out the lies and subterfuge, but the rational part of him thought he and Mira might need Eli and Natalie still if they planned on getting out of Noir alive. "I also think that your plan is shot to shit. We can't take out the people you want to, there's no time. We should move now while Morgan attacks."

Eli sucked on a tooth and considered him. "That's not how it was supposed to be."

"That ship has sailed," Laxus replied.

Eli looked to Natalie and tightened his hold around her waist while Natalie tipped her head back to meet his gaze. She looked uncertain. "Julian—"

"Shh," Eli told her again. "If you feel guilty, don't think about it."

Mira watched Natalie turn her face away into Eli's shoulder once more. The girl lifted her gaze and met Mira's eye. Her cheeks and nose were cherry-bright, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. _For Julian, or for the attack they just suffered?_ Mira couldn't tell.

"You came back for us." Natalie untangled herself from Eli's arms and took a hesitant step towards Mira, reaching for her. Mira sent a furtive look Laxus' way. There was a warning behind his eyes, as if he were trying to communicate with her. _Don't trust them,_ that look said. Mira tried to convey her own message, _I won't,_ but wasn't sure if he understood or not.

Natalie almost fell into her arms. She smelled good, like faint perfume, flowery shampoo, and under all that, alcohol, like she'd been drinking earlier, perhaps when she cleaned Nina off her body. "Eli said that when you left, Laxus wasn't very happy with us." She touched Mira's cheek. "He thought you'd come back and hurt us." She was close enough that Mira could feel her hot breath break across her lip. "I knew you wouldn't. We trust each other, right?"

Mira licked her lips nervously. _Lie,_ was her immediate response, but what she said instead was, "I want to trust you, Natalie."

"I would never hurt you. Or Laxus." She glanced back over her shoulder to where the dragon slayer stood next to Eli. His shoulders were stiff as a board. He looked torn between snatching Mira away and wanting to trust Natalie. Mira understood perfectly what he felt. She had no idea what to think anymore.

"We should get moving, find these people before they find us," Eli announced. He looked to Laxus. "Or do you not trust me enough for that?"

Laxus swallowed down the unease he felt. "I won't play games. I don't trust you, Eli." _But I can work with you for now._ While they had a common goal.

"I guess at the end we can decide who's told the best lies."

"That's all you tell," Laxus said. "And you have all the advantage. You always know what's going on around you."

The smile Eli wore was razor sharp. "Sounds like I'm a good guy to have on your side."

"Until there's a mage you can't read," Laxus grumbled.

Eli clapped him on the back. "Doesn't happen very often."

Laxus opened his mouth to give back a snarky reply when the temperature dropped in the room and the floor under his feet turned soft. One moment it was solid concrete, the next it was as black as the Void beyond Noir's outer walls. He didn't even get a chance to suck in a breath of air to holler. Falling, he and Eli were swallowed by nothing.

Mira stared in blank disbelief for two beats of her heart, then shouted, "Laxus!" as if he'd poke his head up from where it had disappeared into the floor.

Natalie pulled away from Mira and searched the Green Room. "What…?"

The walls started to grow long with shadow, shapes like wraiths forming from the darkest parts of the garden. Mira ignored them and rushed forward so she could examine the spot Laxus had disappeared. The floor was solid once more, concrete and pale, with not a mark to show that anything peculiar had happened. "Laxus!" Falling to her knees she pawed at the ground, half expecting it to open up again and belch him back out. Nothing so fantastic happened.

Natalie appeared at her side. "We—we have to go, Mira."

"But Laxus—"

"They took Eli too!" Natalie bit out, "But we can't do anything for them here." She grabbed Mira's bicep and hauled, surprisingly strong for such a thin girl.

Mira stumbled back and pulled out of her grasp. "I won't leave him!" The walls writhed.

"Mira!" Natalie's voice was high and sharp. Mira turned to see dark shadows reach up around Natalie's legs. Sliding into Sitri, she called flames into being and ate away at the shadows trying to drag Natalie away as they did Eli and Laxus. They withered and died. In their absence, Natalie stumbled and tottered. Mira rushed forward to grab her around the waist and keep her upright, but Natalie writhed out of her grasp and started pulling her towards the exit. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"But Laxus—!"

The shadows chose that moment to illuminate. Brightness burned and exploded, destroying the shadows from the inside out. Mira closed her eyes and turned her face away from the glow. Natalie followed suit. Electricity played over her skin and charged the room. The air _popped_ loudly and then her ears were met with a stream of violent and colourful curses. From the shadows toppled first Eli and then Laxus.

"Sure, you can read all the people around you," Laxus grumbled and brushed himself off as if he'd gone through a tunnel and not through shadow. "You know what you didn't read? That fucking attack."

Eli frowned and stood. He looked like he'd been fried as well. His hair stuck up at odd angles and he had a surprised look on his face. "I said mostly—"

"Laxus! Are you okay?" Mira interrupted. She crossed the room before she ever made the conscious effort to do so.

Laxus caught her arms and turned her back the way she came. "Get out of here, Mira. Take Natalie and find somewhere safe to hide her until we have this figured out."

"But—"

The shadows reformed and consolidated. Two mages stepped from their inky folds. A tall man with dark skin, snow-white hair and eerie green eyes and a woman whose skin was so transparent it looked odd. Her golden hair was pulled to the side in a low braid and her eyes were an amber that was as bright as the stone.

Laxus practically threw Mira towards the door. "Go. We'll take care of these guys."

"But—" she started again.

"Don't send her away, you're all here neat and tidy for us. Couldn't have asked for better, really, could we, Yuna?" Threads of darkness whipped out from the man's body and snatched at Natalie again. Mira squeaked and hit them with more fire. Eli aimed his gun and squeezed off a round. Kai's body shifted from solid to ethereal and the bullet passed through, leaving him unharmed.

"Just go!" Laxus demanded. "They want us all, let's not make it easy on them."

His words had Mira's chest tightening and nearly made her numb with fear.

"I can—" Natalie started, but Eli shot her a scathing look and the words died on her lips.

 _I can what_ , Mira wondered, but she didn't get a chance to ask, because a tide of water rose from the floor and lapped hungrily at her feet.

Laxus cursed again. "Mira, leave." _You might shock her too with all this water._

"That's really thoughtful of you, telling her to get out," the woman spoke up.

 _Yuna,_ Mira's mind supplied. _The second generation water dragon slayer._ The water rose up into a forceful pillar and came crashing down upon them. Mira hit it back with a blast of fire, but some of the attack still slid through. When it hit her in the chest the pain was disorienting. Natalie sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Mira to steady her.

Laxus hit Yuna with a small bolt of lightning. The electricity did as he feared and travelled through the water towards Mira and Natalie. He hauled it back before it could get too far and growled in frustration. _How are you supposed to fight when you have to keep tempering your attacks?_

Mira seemed to catch on to his annoyance because she looked between Natalie and the door and deflated, coming to a decision. "I'll come back for you."

Laxus wanted to shake his head and tell her to stay away, but he was too busy dodging an arrow of shadow. The attack hit against the dogwood brush and withered its luscious leaves. Laxus came out of the dodge just in time to see the Green Room's door slam closed. _Mira is gone._ Now the damage could really begin.

"Don't forget about me here," Eli said indignantly.

Laxus gritted his teeth in a grim cousin of a smile. "Guess you should stay out of my way then."

* * *

It hurt Mira to leave Laxus there, but she understood why he wanted her gone. Water plus electricity wasn't ever a good thing. Still… _You can go back for him_. "Where is safe?"

Natalie wavered. "Julian's room." She started running down the halls, her heels clacking loudly over the marble floor. Mira followed after her, allowing Sitri to fall away as she did, so as to not alarm anyone, though there was absolutely no one in the halls to frighten. "Is Julian going to be there?"

"I don't know," Natalie called back over her shoulder. "M-maybe."

He had to know by now that he was under attack, Mira reasoned. Would he stay in his room and wait for all of his lackeys to fend off his attackers for him, or would he fight for what was his?

Natalie turned the corner to Julian's room and almost fell, but she managed to right herself and hurry to his door. Mira almost ploughed right into her when she stopped abruptly and placed her hand against the wood. It took too long for the magic to decide that she was allowed in. Mira was getting ready to use force when the door clicked and it opened. Natalie spilled into the room first and dragged Mira along with her, but not before Mira caught sight of the person moving down the hall. As they approached, a thick frost appeared on the floor and raced towards them. The temperature dropped rapidly.

Mira would have stayed to face them, but Natalie yanked her into the room and slammed the door hard. The air grew thick with magic as it resealed itself. Mira's breast heaved, the oxygen in her lungs insubstantial.

Both girls jumped when the door bowed inward. Natalie snatched up Mira's hand, her fingers ice cold. "Come on." She pulled her deeper into the room and down one of the shadowed hallways. Stopping in front of a linen closet, she threw wide the door, then slipped inside, pulling Mira in after her. They closed the door just as the outer entrance burst open. Natalie flinched and peeped through the blinds into the hallway. Mira grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "We can't hide in the closet, she'll find us."

Natalie closed her eyes and let out a gentle breath. Mira felt the air in the small closet dampen. The space in front of the door shimmered and then evened out. "There," Natalie whispered. She opened her eyes and met Mira's in the near dark. There was a gentle smile on her lips. "I casted a hidden spell on us. We should be almost invisible to sight and sound."

"I thought you were a sand mage," Mira said accusingly. _This isn't the time_.

Natalie looked away out into the hallway again. "I learned sand magic, yes."

 _That's not quite the answer you were looking for,_ Mira thought. _Evasive._ It had all kinds of red flags going up, but she was distracted by the ice stretching throughout the room beyond. Footsteps crunched over the frozen blanket. "Little pigs, little pigs..." a low, feminine voice called. "Won't you come out? I know you're in here, you can't hide forever."

Natalie's palm was sweaty in Mira's, but she didn't flinch. In fact, she seemed determined to be nonchalant. "If you opened a casino, what would you name it, Mirajane?"

Mira pressed her lips tightly together and watched the woman move from the living room into one of the many side rooms. "Hush," she said when she was out of hearing range.

"It's okay," Natalie's fingers found her hips and played in the fabric of her dress. "As long as we don't talk too loudly my spell will hold and she won't hear us. Tell me what you'd call it."

Mira huffed and replied sharply, "I don't know."

"Come on, play the game," Natalie begged. "We might die, so just humor me."

"We're not going to die." She wouldn't let that happen.

"You don't know that," Natalie said. "Everything isn't going as it should. Who knows what will happen next, so just tell me."

Mira glowered, but finally she whispered, "I think Cardinals are pretty. Maybe I'd call it that."

"The Cardinal? Maybe Cardinal Sins… that might be a good name," Natalie mused and shimmied closer so their bodies were pressed together.

"Why?" Mira whispered, but Natalie silenced her with a light kiss. Her mouth tasted like alcohol and lipstick. A noise beyond had Mira stiffening and Natalie drawing back. Facing the outside again they saw the woman exit the room and fix her eyes upon the closet.

"Uh oh," Natalie mumbled and squeezed Mira's hand tight. "I think maybe she knows we're here."

 _Definitely._ Mira sized the woman up and donned her Satan Soul, preparing for a fight.

* * *

;)


	40. Chapter 40

"Eli Tase and Laxus Dreyar." Yuna played her fingers over the tops of the ornamental rose bushes, uncaring of the sharp thorns dotting their stems, even when they cut into her skin. She didn't bleed like Laxus thought she might, her flesh just rippled and reformed. _Like Juvia's._ That was going to be a problem for landing concise strikes. _You just have to hit her hard and fast._

Eli shot a look his way and Laxus knew he understood. _That's one good thing about working with a mind reader,_ he supposed, but being totally unable to hide anything was irksome.

 _Take the good with the bad,_ Eli thought into his head. Aloud he said, "I thought you and I had something special, Yuna. The last time Morgan brought you around—"

Yuna's cheeks brightened. "Shut the hell up, Eli."

He laughed and looked to Laxus. "She plays at being shy, but she likes it when you do this thing—"

"I said _shut up_!" Yuna attacked, a wall of powerful water rushing forward to slap hard against Eli's chest, but he side stepped so only a corner of the pillar struck home. Still, even that force made him stumble back and grab at the place, though he didn't fall.

 _Why the hell are you provoking her,_ Laxus thought at Eli. It didn't seem wise.

 _She gets stupid when she's hotheaded, easier to control,_ Eli thought back at him, _now shut the fuck up and let me work._ He returned to Yuna. "I think if you just stop, we can come to an agreement—maybe Julian will even forgive you, if I vouch for you."

Yuna snarled. "Soon Julian will be dead, and so will you." She rushed Eli with a physical attack that the man dodged. He was surprisingly agile. Blocking her next punch, he stuck his foot out to trip her and used her momentum to send her flying. Yuna crashed through the air and landed heavily in the daylilies. Eli stalked after her.

Laxus pushed them both to the back of his mind and refocused his efforts on Kai. The man wore a cool, calm expression. _He doesn't feel threatened at all_.

"Morgan says you're a dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar." Shadows swirled around Kai's body, hugging his arms and neck and chest like a lover might. "A second generation, just like me."

"You want to hold hands and be friends?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

"Oh, could we?" Kai returned with false excitement. "That's really, really thoughtful." When he flashed his smile, his teeth were more like fangs, like he'd sharpened them into fine points. _He's crazy,_ Laxus thought just as Kai stretched out a shadow and slipped into its inky folds. He disappeared from view and the shadow faded into the background.

"Coward!" Laxus yelled.

The air at his back got shockingly cold. "That's not a very nice thing to say to me," Kai whispered. Laxus whirled around, lightning on his fist, and swung blindly. His punch landed upon nothing. Kai's laugh came from everywhere, all the nooks and crannies, the forgotten corners of the green house. "When I'm through with you, I'm going to cut your lacrima from your chest and I'm going to implant it inside my body."

Laxus grinded his teeth together. "That's going to be a hard thing to do when you won't come out to fight."

 _At your back,_ Eli's mental voice sounded inside his head. Laxus turned just in time to catch a sharp elbow to the cheek. He stumbled back, seeing stars. When he came up, he shook his head to clear it. Kai was gone, but he found Eli across the room. _Faster next time,_ but Eli wasn't listening, tangled up in his own battle. He and Yuna danced around each other, using a combination of physical and magical attacks to throw each other off guard. Yuna's magic was more of a spectacle, but Eli's attacks were wearing on her, it was visible in the way she moved, sweated, and paled. _What is she seeing?_ Was she choking to death someone she loved? Was she reliving her worst fear? Was he showing her how she was going to die? Whatever he was doing, it was mostly working, straining her so that she made little mistakes that were slowly allowing him to gain the upper hand, but Yuna was resilient, she managed to keep herself mostly together while he chipped away at her mental shields. To make things worse for her, Eli kept aiming his gun; Yuna had to keep knocking it wild with beam after beam of water, though every now and again she would struggle to concentrate with Eli in her head mucking things up, confusing her, and Eli would manage to squeeze off a round. Even though he shot, the bullets never made her bleed, they passed through her skin like she truly was the water.

"Hurry up and finish him, Yuna," Kai said lazily, reappearing. "Morgan said he was the lynchpin in Julian's little empire, and you said you could take care of it."

"Hey," Laxus called, "Mind yourself, eh?"

Kai looked over at him. "Wh—"

Forming a fist laced with lightning, Laxus shot forward and swung with all his might. The punch landed on Kai's jaw. His head snapped back satisfyingly and his teeth clacked together so hard that, when he came back around, he tonged a loose tooth and dislodged it. Spitting it at Laxus' feet he grinned manically. His teeth, once as white as quarts, were stained with crimson. "Well that wasn't very nice."

"You talk too much," Laxus replied, and attacked with a flurry of punches. Kai was fast, he blocked and dodged smoothly and even got in a few hits of his own, none of which were particularly powerful. _He's testing you,_ Laxus thought as he caught each blow in turn. The last time Kai swung, Laxus grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward roughly, using both his own strength and Kai's forward momentum so he could ram his fist hard into Kai's stomach. Kai blanched and spat up at Laxus' feet. Laxus didn't give him a second to recover. Calling down a powerful bolt of lightning, he willed it to jolt into Kai's staggering form. There was a flash of brightness, but it was eclipsed in shadow a beat later, Laxus' magic never finding home.

Something solid hit his face hard, coaxing blood to fill his mouth, the taste overpoweringly pungent. The darkness cleared so Laxus could see once more. Spitting a large glob of red out on the concrete, he found Kai again. The man smiled widely, though his face was bruised and his mouth was bleeding, and disappeared into his shadows again. Laxus tensed and waited for the guy to reappear.

"Right," Eli chimed from somewhere at his back. Laxus turned in the direction, but he was a beat too slow. Kai appeared behind him and hit him hard against the back of the neck with two hands clasped together. Laxus hissed and nearly collapsed under the heavy, magic-laden blow. Before he could recover, Kai disappeared again, sliding into the abyss of darkness once more. Laxus reacted, determined to land at least one shot, and sent lightning through the hole. Kai yipped when the electricity hit him, and the shadows dissipated.

Laxus was just congratulating himself when Eli went soaring past him. He hit hard against the garden walls and slid down it's concrete surface. His eyes were glossy and unseeing. _Dead, or passed out,_ Laxus wondered, but it wasn't like he could stop and go check, because now that Eli was out of her way, Yuna joined Kai and attacked. Water materialized around Laxus and whipped into a frenzy until his feet were ripped out from under him. Suddenly he was looking at the ceiling and sucking in water. Drowning, just like in Scarlet Lake. In his mind, hands were reaching for him again, cold and dead, the ghost of Dee's illusion rising to choke him up. Cold water rushed over his nose and his mouth, soaked and tugged at his clothes, but that wasn't all… Kai joined in on the fun and a swath of blackness mixed in the water. It was suddenly a gaping mouth opening to swallow him whole, expanding and stretching, reaching with false fingers, wanting to see _what's on the inside?_ Laxus felt colder than ever before. _You're going to be taken in by those shadows again._ And drawn to a place that was only black, not rooted in reality, a place that existed _between_ , like Noir, where it lived in the Void. The first time he'd stumbled out of Kai's magic, it'd been a fluke, pure, dumb luck… he'd followed the sound of Mira's voice, used it as a means to center himself, but now… she was off with Natalie, and somehow he didn't think it would break Eli's heart to see him out of the picture for good. It would make thinks more difficult for Eli, sure, but in the end, he still had his place with Julian until he found another opportunity to take the man out. _You'll be forgotten in the shadows._ He never liked disappearing into the background, it was never his thing. Even when he was a kid, determinedly ignoring everyone, he was still in the center of attention. _Vain and self-centered._ Not too much had changed, but that was alright, it took all kinds.

The shadow lapped at his feet and stretched up around his legs, holding him firmly in place like no shadow ever should, while the water pushed past his lips and infiltrated his lungs, burning achingly. _I suppose if you die here, at least this water won't fuck you up._ The thought didn't do what he thought it would, in fact, it almost made him sad. Dying seemed better when you weren't aware if it.

 _What's the matter with you,_ he cut the dark thought off viciously. _You're not fucking dying. Fight_. Gathering lightning, he prepared an attack, determined to take both Kai and Yuna out at once. The lightning shot away from his body and went wild. It was a powerful blast, enough to char anyone's skin, but it was eaten up in darkness. Kai had blocked it.

 _Fuck._

 _Don't panic,_ he coached himself, even though the water around his body swirled so fast he tumbled end over end, even though the shadows were coming back to snatch him up again, even though there was blackness creeping at the edge of his vision because he hadn't had a breath in… What? Minutes now? _Try again. You have to find Mira and make sure she's okay._ That gave him the strength to summon more lightning, though he never got the chance to attack. The magic suffocating him vanished. Without a pillar of water to hold him up, he fell several feet to the garden floor and lay there half on his side while he shivered and choked and gasped in deep breaths of putrid air.

Yuna's scream cut through Laxus. He made himself lift his gaze to see what had her so worked up. A girl with a familiar looking face swung mercilessly, backing Yuna into a corner with a flood of attacks. There was something wrong with the assailant's neck. The light was dim, especially with Kai's obedient shadows barring out the garden lights, but then she turned and Laxus saw why he thought she looked so strange. Her throat was opened in a split so wide he could see the white of bone peeping out beneath. Her eyes were moon bright and dead. She gave pause when she realized his eyes were upon her. Laxus swallowed tightly and pushed himself to his feet. As he did so, he put the entrance of the Green Room in his sights. The door was filled with the silhouetted shape of a person. _A man,_ Laxus thought, for his shoulders were far to wide and he was too tall to be a woman. The man let out a surprised grunt and the door slammed closed once more, barring him from view. The dead woman that had been attacking Yuna dropped to the ground and sprawled like a squashed spider, limbs flying in every which direction.

Yuna shook violently and met Laxus' eyes. "Is this some kind of fucking joke? You're sick."

"What?" Laxus asked, and then realized that she thought _he_ was the necromancer.

"This ends _now_ , you bastard!" Yuna's skin turned utterly transparent, but then she paused. Laxus waited for her to make her move. She just sat there, shaking and swirling, more water than girl.

"You're right." Laxus turned to see Eli get shakily to his feet. "It does end here, but not the way you want it to." _Turn back into flesh and blood._ Eli thought the last so loudly that Laxus heard it. Yuna cried out and resisted him, but her skin was mottling, shifting from pale peach to aqueous and back again with Eli's command. Laxus shivered, the air was so thick with magic, and watched, caught somewhere between rapt horror and fascination as Yuna buckled under his command. She panted, human once more, and glared at Eli.

"That's good, Yuna," Eli praised. "Where did your friend run off to?"

Laxus looked around for Kai, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Yuna spat at Eli's feet. "Go fuck yourself."

Eli frowned. "We were better together."

"And now you're going to kill me." Yuna said it blandly, as if she expected no less.

"Fair is fair," Eli said. "Sorry darling, but you chose the wrong side."

Yuna quivered, but her voice was strong. "And Julian's side is the right one? You know his ship is sinking—he's getting greedy."

Eli sighed and closed the distance between them. Laxus watched on tensely, waiting for Kai to drop out of a shadow, or to suck him down into a black pit with no visible escape. He remained absent.

"That's not the side I was talking about." Yuna looked up at Eli with too-large eyes, but didn't ask for clarification. Eli pushed ahead anyway. "The only side I'm interested in is mine." There was a gun in his hand again. The safety clicked back loudly. _When did it get so quiet,_ Laxus wondered. Noir's Green Room felt like the only place left in the world.

"Make it quick," Yuna requested.

Eli didn't hesitate when he placed the barrel against her temple and pulled the trigger. Yuna fell back, as lifeless and still as a doll.

Eli was the first to break the silence. "Where did Kai go?"

"He disappeared," Laxus replied.

"Yeah, thanks, gathered that," Eli said dryly. " _Where_?"

"I didn't see," Laxus admitted ashamedly.

Eli's mouth flattened into a pencil line. Instead of screaming like he wanted to, he dropped his eyes to the corpse that had interrupted Yuna and Kai's dual attack. "Guess that's where you got to, Liana." He seemed unfazed.

"You're kind of psychopathic, you know that?" Laxus asked and laughed humorlessly. He watched both dead women warily, imagining all sorts of scenario's in which they'd come back to life and hold him down and tear him apart.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Say what you will, I saved your ass."

"Actually," Laxus corrected, "Our necromancer did."

Eli looked up from where he studied Liana. "You saw him?"

Laxus nodded. "He was by the door… when he saw that I was up, he just disappeared."

"Weird."

"Yeah." _What the fuck?_ Why? Why was a necromancer wandering around Noir toting around an army of the dead? Why were they trying to kill Mira, and _why_ would they bother to interrupt his fight to sway it in his direction? _That's not what happened._ But he couldn't quite convince himself of that. As soon as he stood, Liana fell to the ground, as lifeless as ever, and didn't bother trying to harm him or Eli. "What the hell is going on in this fucking place?"

Eli scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Hell if I know, but we should try to meet up with Natalie and Mira before Kai finds Eteri and decides that he's better off with her." Eli looked nervous.

Laxus swallowed his own uneasy pang. Natalie wasn't much of a fighter, as far as he knew. Mira would have a tough time with two second generation dragon slayers coming after her. "Where do you think they went?"

"To Julian's room," Eli said with certainty.

"Can you hear Natalie?" What he wanted to ask was, _Can you hear Mira,_ but he thought the easiest way to get what he wanted was to ask Eli about something that interested him.

Eli shook his head. "She's…"

"What?"

Eli paled. "Eteri's found them. Let's go."

Laxus' heart stalled for a breath. When it started again, it beat harder than ever before. He and Eli raced neck and neck for the exit.

* * *

"Stay behind me," Mira told Natalie as she donned Halphas.

"I want to help," Natalie insisted and tried to come to Mira's side. Mira pushed her back again just as the door to the closet froze solid then cracked apart. It fell to the ground and sprinkled across the floor like snow, providing Mira with her first look at Eteri Hope. The woman had pale dragon scale tattoos that stretched up her arms, over her neck, and across her face as well. Her eyes were pale, pale blue, and her mouth was a light plum colour, her lips plump and used to smiling, though when she smiled now it never reached her eyes.

 _You're going to need me, not Halphas,_ Seilah prodded from the inside. The demon was sick of taking the sidelines, tired of all the inaction she'd been receiving.

 _Shush,_ Mira thought back at her. _This isn't a game._

 _And that's why I want you to use me. I'm trying to_ help _you,_ Seilah insisted.

"M-Mira," Natalie's voice brought her back to the real world, to the place where she wasn't having an insane conversation with a willful demon. Natalie's teeth chattered. It was then Mira realized that the room's temperature had dropped so much that the air burned in her lungs. A thick frost covered every inch of every surface. Even her feet were melded to the floor. She had to work to get them out of their frozen prison.

"There you are, little pigs. Mirajane Strauss, ex-Fairy Tail mage, the _She-Devil._ " Eteri clapped her hands together mockingly. "I have been _waiting_ for this moment ever since Morgan told me about you. He said you were sitting on Julian's lap like a prim little whore while he flaunted you around like he'd gotten the cream of the crop." When she laughed, the sound was light and beautiful, but also sharp, like thorns hidden in a rose bush. "No demon is stronger than a dragon."

Mira clenched her teeth together. "You're not a true dragon slayer."

Eteri smiled. "That's hurtful."

 _She's bluffing, she feels nothing. Bring me out to play_. Seilah tried again to shiver over Mira's skin. Mira squeaked and pushed her back into place. _Stop it._

Eteri's interest piqued when she saw Mira's struggle. "What's this? Are you having some trouble, Mirajane?"

"What's wrong, Mira?" Natalie grabbed Mira's elbow and tried to search her face. "Just let your demons out."

Mira pushed her back. "Go, Natalie. Try—try to find Julian or something." _She'll be safe with him._ Or _safer,_ anyway.

"I'm not leaving you here," Natalie said stubbornly. "I'm going to help."

Eteri sighed. " _Please_ , Julian's whore wants to fight?" She laughed meanly. "Sure, I'll oblige." The ground roiled under Natalie's feet and sent her spinning to her behind, legs stretching out like a sprawled deer's. A sound like indignant protest slipped from her lips.

Mira glowered, pushed Seilah back when she tried to rise up _again_ , and put herself between Natalie and the dragon slayer. "I'm the one you're after."

"Actually, I'm after both of you," Eteri replied. "It just sucks that I got the easy ones while Kai and Yuna get all the fun." Ice crystals formed in the air and whizzed blindingly fast at Mira. Using a blast of energy to deflect the blow, Mira narrowly avoided a bloody scene. _If you called me, she wouldn't even_ think _about attacking like that, because we'd just command her not to. In fact, we could make her do all kinds of things… destroy her friends, destroy Julian, find the necromancer and destroy them as well…_ Seilah felt colder than usual to Mira, vicious and bloodthirsty. _It's because she hasn't had much use lately_. But Mira wasn't sold. Zeref's etherious demons were ferocious and difficult to control, but was that it? There was an itch playing over her skin, hot and prickly. She shot a look over to Natalie, there was a look of concentration on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Pay attention to me, not the whore!" Yuna growled. It got colder, the ice on the floor thickened and turned sheer, so Mira's feet tried to slip out from under her. In her moment of weakness, thick spikes rose from the ice-covered ground and vied for a position in her chest.

"Mira!" Natalie's voice was high and clear, full of fear. Mira let herself drop to the ground to avoid the attack, but one slipped through, slicing her upper arm in the process. Hot blood leaked over her skin and immediately froze, it was so cold.

"That's a pretty shade of red," Eteri mused. "Let's see some more." She started sucking in an excessive amount of air. Her chest expanded, her magical power grew. _A dragon's roar,_ Mira thought wildly, and made her first offensive move, hitting Eteri with a hot beam of pure energy. Eteri dodged the attack, but her roar was cut off mid-way through charging. She snarled and moved quickly over the ice, faster than Mira could ever hope, for the ice cradled her, loved her, obeyed her every wish. Her knuckles were coated in the cold stuff when she was close enough to swing. Mira used Halphas' wings to bring her into the air, but she didn't have too much room to move around. She hit the ceiling hard and had to adjust herself. _Stupid, what are you doing,_ Seilah scolded. _Just use me._ But Mira was afraid that if she pulled her out now, Seilah would hold the reins, not the other way around, and just imagining what she would do with all that freedom… Seilah was not a good demon. _Is any?_ But her others weren't as… uncontrollable.

Natalie finally got her feet under her again and faced Eteri. Her face was screwed up in concentration, her brows pulled down low with fury. _This is the Natalie I saw when Julian took me to his room that night,_ the same Natalie that had a streak of iron running through her, not the hapless and helpless girl, the beautiful but needy concubine of a millionaire crime boss. This was a Natalie Mira barely recognized.

To add to the confusion and havoc, a dark, twisting sand storm kicked up out of nowhere and centered on Eteri. The dragon slayer squawked in protest behind an opaque wall of sand, but she recovered quickly. A large shield of ice went up to protect her, then the ground was bubbling again, throwing Natalie off balance. The brunette splatted against the cold ground and cursed loudly. Mira frowned and hit Eteri while she was distracted, swooping low and catching her with a heavy fist to the side of the face. Eteri stumbled, but recovered quickly and swung back at Mira. Mira blocked the attack, but it sent her flying, the punch laden with all kinds of powerful magic. One of Julian's dressers stopped her flight. She hit it hard, the ledge temporarily knocking the wind from her lungs.

"Mira!" Natalie called her again. Mira blinked insipidly and tried to focus. Seilah was rising like an unstoppable tide while her skin pricked hotly. _That feeling… it's someone's magic._ She found Natalie several feet away; the girl was saying something—yelling, really—but Mira couldn't focus on it, for Seilah, an inexorable force of nature, was letting her know explicitly that she was coming out, and it was going to be on _her_ terms.

* * *

 **A/N: Two things I wanted to say before I forget: Thank you for the suggestion to work with author45 for MiraxLaxus week (you suggested that like, weeks ago…. So sorry for the late response), unfortunately I don't know if I will be able to do it—I've been super busy (And I think it's over now, because I suck) :( but I was flattered that you thought of me, it was really sweet of you :)**

 **And secondly, Guest reviewer who asked if Mira was wearing undies… I laughed. A lot. Thank you. And the answer is, of course, no :)**

 **I lied, three things: thank you all for reading, your support means a lot to me, if you reviewed or not, I'm always happy to see the traffic through my stories. You're awesome.**

 **Lots of xo's**

 **Freyja.**

 **WAIT. There's one more thing: We ARE coming to a conclusion. I'll try to tie it all up as best I can, and hopefully you won't be disappointed. That's all. Have a wonderful day/night, peeps!**


	41. Chapter 41

Seilah emerging was one of the most painful things Mira had ever experienced, mostly because she tried to keep the demon back, but she wasn't powerful enough to inhibit the coming tide.

From her side, Natalie gasped, and then the magic that hadn't been Mira's, the one that had called Seilah from the depths, shucked off Mira's skin. In the deepest corner of her mind she wondered what Natalie did to make Seilah come forward like that, because it was surely Natalie's tinkering and not just her own weakness that allowed the demon to take control, but she couldn't focus on asking, couldn't make her body obey the simplest of orders.

The feeling that emanated from Seilah was one of triumph. Mira felt herself dissolving into panic and couldn't quite find a way to claw herself back out.

"Phew, that sure is a pretty soul you have," Eteri said. Her voice was full of false bravado. She wanted to seem unimpressed, but Mira (Seilah) could see the way her knees quaked ever so slightly.

"Only Kyouka can—" _She's dead,_ Mira thought, trying to bring reason back to the demon. _Kyouka is gone, Seilah, killed. This isn't the world you left behind_. She didn't know why she thought that would make things better, but it certainly did _not_.

 _You killed her,_ Seilah thought viciously when the memory came surging back. _I will tear you apart, your body, your mind, you will pay for what you did to her._

Mira shrank under the hot rage the demon felt. _It's not true, Seilah, I didn't hurt Kyouka—and I_ saved _you, remember?_

Back in Julian's room, Eteri propped her elbow on her and said, "Kyouka? What in the world are you talking about?"

Grinding her teeth together, Mira-turned-Seilah focused her rage outward on Eteri. Seilah decided it wasn't enough to take control of Mira anymore, she was going to destroy this woman as well, and she was going to enjoy it.

 _Stop this_ , Mira demanded, but her voice of reason was retreating, becoming smaller and smaller.

Eteri yawned, unfazed by the coming threat, and said, "I've had enough of this, let's finish our game so Morgan can take what's his." The ground around Mira roiled and rose into two towering spiky cylinders of ice made for penetrating. Both pillars waved back, then swayed together with incredible force. Using her body, Seilah reached out and stopped the attack with grim determination. Hot energy exploded from her hands and blew the ice into tiny shiny fragments. Eteri let out a squawk of protest, but that didn't make her give in. The temperature dropped again as the ice crystals rose from the ground and swirled around her hands. _A wing attack,_ Mira thought, _look out_.

Seilah didn't move the way Mira thought she would— _should._ Standing her ground as only a Tartarus demon could, she accepted the attack head on. The winds that gross amount of magic generated blew Seilah's hair around her face and into her eyes. Mira expected to feel pain, but the coming ice projectiles never penetrated her skin. The attack bowed around her, utterly destroying the dresser, mirror, and a good chunk of the wall at her back.

Natalie cried out. Mira chanced a look over her shoulder, a motion Seilah allowed because she was curious about the other girl. Natalie had been knocked back by the blast and was now clutching her head and wincing in pain. Seilah was less than sympathetic. "And who are you? Is your character only the lover of my _master_ ," she said the last disparagingly, only to hurt Mira, "Or are you the author of this tale?" Mira felt her mouth curl up into a mean smile. "What interesting stories you humans write."

"Excuse me! Am I boring you?" Eteri asked. "Or have you just taken a walk down crazy lane?"

Mira turned back in time to push aside another wing attack. Eteri hissed like a serpent and charged, rage filling her steps. The ice under her feet carried her swiftly to Mira's side. Mira ducked under the coming punch and delivered one of her own to Eteri's middle. The dragon slayer bucked and lifted from the ground. Mira followed through with an uppercut that had a runner of blood-tinged spit dribbling out of Eteri's mouth to stain the ice red.

Mira thought that would be it, that Eteri would fall to the ground and the fight would be over, but the dragon slayer was tougher than that. The ice under Mira's feet lifted and reformed shockingly fast to trap her. The cold it brought with it was painful, it burned and ached where it rested against her bare skin. Eteri straightened and let out a laugh of triumph. Her red-stained teeth were the only things that ruined the moment. Sobering, she spat on the ground, then attacked Mira, punching her solidly in the face while she was held aloft by numbing ice. Mira took the blow, the pain it brought distant, though her mouth filled with the taste of copper.

"Mira!" Natalie called from far away. "Get away from her!" Sand filled the room again and sent Eteri spinning back a few paces. Cursing, the dragon slayer forced the ice into a cold hand that wrapped tightly around Natalie's middle and squeezed the air from her lungs. Natalie let out another cry of protest and then that was it, she had no more air left.

 _Help her_ , Mira thought at Seilah, because the demon was only playing. "Helping her means helping you, so why would I do that?" Seilah drawled back.

Mira protested, _I_ saved _you._

"You _trapped_ me!" Seilah returned. "I'm a _slave_."

 _No,_ Mira insisted, w _e're a team._

"Do you need a moment?" Eteri asked. "Honestly, do you want a second to compose yourself? Maybe you can come back when you're feeling good?" She smiled sharply. "I'm kidding, of course." Prowling closer like a large, hungry cat, she forced the ice holding Mira to _squeeze_. Mira felt her ribs protest. Seilah was immobile and the takeover mage realized that she was being punished. _If I die here, so do you._ _Without me, you have no body._

Seilah snorted like an animal. "All I need to do is wipe you out. I order myself to release my limiters." The demon waited for the rush of power that would fill her once that barrier was gone.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Mira held onto her last bit of restraint, determined to make the demon hers once more.

Across the room, Eteri, though confused, was focused on winning the fight. A long icy spear formed around her wrist, sharp and deadly looking. Rushing Mira, she aimed the weapon over the mage's heart and waited for it to slide home. With barely a thought, Seilah broke apart the spear with a wave of energy that echoed throughout the room. The ice around her body smashed, Natalie's prison broke away, and the icy floor, once a thick layer of coldness, fragmented and fell apart. Eteri, pushed back in the shockwave, collapsed against the wall opposite.

Seilah ignored the woman for the time being and turned to face Natalie, suddenly glad that she had waited to kill her. "Get up."

Natalie shook and coughed as she tried to suck air back into her nearly compressed lungs.

"I said, _get up_."

Natalie rose, more like a lifeless doll than a girl.

"I order you to release my limiters."

Natalie, when she looked up, was pale. "I don't—"

But she couldn't disobey a direct order. Magic, cool and light, flowed from Natalie's body and buffeted against Mira's skin. In that moment, Mira finally understood what Natalie had been hiding. She wasn't a sand mage, at least, that was not the power she had been born with. As Natalie's magic filled her up, Mira realized that Natalie had the power to enhance and strengthen other mage's magic. She used support magic, much like Wendy, though instead of using spells to augment bodies, she used them to increase magical ability. _And that's why Julian likes her as a pet._ How rare was the power? Mira had never seen anything quite like it before.

One by one, Seilah's limiters fell away, allowing the demon to access her full power, to become the etherious she was born to be.

At Eteri's side, a shadow formed and morphed into the visage of a man. _Kai,_ Mira thought dazedly before she was totally swallowed up by Seilah.

* * *

Laxus stopped in his tracks as soon as he felt a swollen magic fill up Noir.

Eli slowed, then halted, and looked down the shadowed hallway where Julian's room sat. "What is that?"

Laxus suppressed a shiver and said, "Mirajane." He knew with certainty that it was true, he'd felt a similar power when they were fighting Tartarus. He hadn't been around when Seilah released her limiters, but he had felt it, even from a distance, even though he was injured. Seilah the etherious, a demon of Zeref, using her full power. _Why would Mira take that kind of chance?_ Was her opponent truly that powerful?

Power built, a burgeoning coldness that stole the oxygen from the air. _Move,_ Laxus' mind told him, but his body wasn't able to obey, at least not until the wall at his back exploded into tiny fragments, and then it was only a reaction that had him sidestepping a large chunk of concrete as it came loose and tumbled through the air. Dust filled the hall and blocked out the overhead lights for too long. Laxus covered his nose with his arm so he could breathe through the fabric of his sleeve and maybe not suffocate on dust. As the fine particles drifted to the ground, the overhead lights became clear again. They flicked like crazy, on and off, on and off and on again. _Is that Mira's doing?_ But he didn't think so, something else was going on as well.

"What the hell?" Eli swore and squinted through the gloom.

Footsteps jostled pieces of concrete, small and large alike, so it looked as though the discarded fragments rushed to get out of the way. _Out of Mira's way_. The power emanating off her skin… it was sickening and unmistakable.

Someone groaned from the pile of detritus. The false boulders rolled and tumbled back while whoever fell victim to Mira's wrath struggled to right themselves. Ice crystals cloaked in shadow lifted Eteri to her feet. That shadow broke apart and became a man.

"Kai," Laxus spat.

Kai looked over his shoulder to where Laxus and Eli stood and flashed them a cutting smile. He started to disappear again, but Eteri grabbed him by the collar and held him still. "You're not going anywhere until we defeat this bitch."

"Eteri," Kai moaned, "Morgan is going to have Noir out of the Void at any minute. I want to be there when he does."

The woman with the dragon scale tattoo snarled, looking for a moment like the famed beast she longed to become. "You can go _after_ we're done here."

The dust finally settled down enough that Mira could be seen. She picked her way through the rubble, each step meticulous and delicate. When she lifted her gaze and looked upon Laxus, he couldn't help but swallow tightly. It wasn't Mira he saw looking back at him, but someone else entirely, someone ruthless and stony, someone belonging to a dark demon guild and not the woman he loved. When she smiled it was cold, full of razors and violence.

 _She won't hurt you_ , he thought seconds before large pieces of concrete lifted from the ground and soared at breakneck speed towards both him and Eli. Laxus let them get dangerously close before he realized that they were actually meant for him. Swearing, he ducked and hit them all simultaneously with lightning so they broke apart into painless fragments.

"What the fuck?" Eli raged, "We're supposed to be on the same side."

Natalie stumbled out of the room behind Mira. Her hair was full of dust and ice, lipstick smeared across her face, and her dress was torn at the hem. She looked a mess. "Eli, Laxus!" Her high heels weren't great for traversing so much rubble. Her ankle twisted and she hit the ground hard.

Mira turned cold eyes upon her and picked up another piece of building material. "Your tale ends here."

Laxus watched dazedly as Mira allowed the slab of concrete to fall from great height.

"No!" Eli cried and dove for Natalie. He wasn't fast enough. Laxus shook himself and reacted, exploding that apart as well. Chunks of shattered concrete rained down on Natalie's back, large enough to bruise, but not large enough to kill. Eli dropped to her side and gathered her in his arms, but Natalie pushed his hands away and got to her feet again.

Mira turned her focus away from them and regarded Kai and Eteri. Block after block of concrete rose and hurried through the air. Eteri erected barriers of ice only to have them smashed away. Kai called up holes of shadow to swallow back the projectiles.

Through it all, Natalie pulled on Eli's hand. "We have to get out of here!" She found Laxus across the room. "Hurry, Laxus."

But the dragon slayer was frozen. _I can't leave Mira,_ was on his tongue, but was that thing really her? W _hat went wrong? Why is she attacking us?_

"That's not Mira anymore," Eli said. He reached for his gun.

"Don't you dare," Laxus said, seeing what he meant to do.

"This is the easiest way," Eli replied coolly. The weapon came out of his pocket.

Laxus was reminded of the first time he'd seen a firearm like that aimed at Mira. He'd lost his mind then and felt so very close to the same way now. The only difference was, the face Mira wore now wasn't her own, and her actions… _she would never do this._ And yet…

 _Kill Eli, or not?_ He wavered a beat too long. Kai came soaring through the air and made the decision for him. Colliding with Eli, the gun went spinning to the ground. In the confusion, Natalie picked it up but didn't aim it at anyone, just watched the scene with a look of horror on her face. Her mouth was moving, the words that tumbled off her tongue swallowed up in the battle that still raged on between Mira and Eteri. Magic filled the air. _Natalie's, or someone else's?_

Laxus didn't get the chance to ask. Cold fire burned through his body and the magic in his blood strengthened, as if he hadn't just spent the better part of his evening fighting with skilled opponents. Magic-fueled rage settled over him and he felt like he had that first time he really clashed with Natsu, back when he forgot what it meant to be Makarov's grandson, when he forgot who he was and what it meant to be part of a guild. He felt stronger than he had ever before.

"We have to go," Natalie said to Eli and snatched up his hand.

 _While they're busy_ , Laxus filled in the blanks for her. He tried to find it within himself to be angry, but this kind of fight was better suited to him and Mira, and now that he felt so much stronger, it should be a cakewalk. _What are you going to do about Mira?_ Hope she doesn't attack, and pray that he was quick enough to dodge when she did. He needn't worry, she was wholly focused on Eteri once again.

* * *

Seilah was only mildly disappointed when Laxus broke apart the slab that would have crushed the brunette where she was. Like always, she walked the line between blank indifference and rage, doing the things she did not because she truly wanted to, but because she thought that was what Kyouka would want. _You can't bring her back,_ the annoying takeover mage whispered into the demon's mind, but her voice was faint, buried under the threads of raw power that pushed the etherious demon onwards. "Maybe not," Seilah agreed, "But I can raze the world in retribution." It was a hollow solace, but she would start with the ice dragon slayer, Eteri Hope.

* * *

Laxus felt Mira's power balloon again. _Impossible,_ came to mind, but she wasn't really working with her own magic any longer. She was, as far as he could tell, entirely Seilah. _This is bad,_ was another fleeting thought he chose to ignore. Bad or not, she was focusing on Eteri for the moment. _Maybe when the dragon slayer is gone…_

 _Maybe when she's gone she won't turn on you_ , a wicked voice sounding suspiciously like Griswold spoke up in his head. Laxus held in a derisive snort. What did that old cop know anyway?

Across the room, Mira called a catastrophe of stone down upon Eteri. As she did so, Kai slipped from Eteri's side, disappearing into one of his shadows. Laxus watched the area carefully, waiting for him to appear again. _How far can he travel like that_? Not too far, evidently, for Kai reappeared just down the hall. Using lightning, Laxus took his feet out from under him. Kai hollered in protest and hit the ground hard, but he didn't stay like that. Scrambling to his feet once again, he attempted to slip into a puddle of blackness.

"Not a chance," Laxus growled, and destroyed the shadow with a burst of lightning-fed light. Kai screamed again and stumbled back. His eyes were wide as he searched for an escape. Forcing lightning through the ground, Laxus exploded Noir's floor so chunks of dark wood ruptured and poked up at odd angles, looking like charred bones stabbing through flesh.

Kai fell back, body jerking roughly as an electrical charge moved through him. Laxus approached, feeling very much like a monster as he looked upon the man that sought to bury he and Mira. When Kai stopped twitching, he panted roughly and gave Laxus a dull look. "Are you going to kill me?"

 _Are you?_ He hadn't decided yet.

"Because," Kai smiled, revealing a mouth full of blood from where he'd bit his tongue. "If you don't, I could be a good ally."

Laxus frowned. "Because I haven't heard that one before."

Kai laughed, a grating, bubbling thing that wormed its way out of his chest and permeated Laxus' mind, even above the shouts and destruction going on at his back. "Is that a no?"

Calling lightning to his fist, Laxus gritted his teeth. "Definitely a no." He needed more supposed allies like he needed a hole in the head.

"Pity."

Cold wrapped around Laxus' chest and blackness obscured his eyes. _Idiot,_ he thought viciously as shadow blocked him off from the outside world. _Don't panic._ Something hard hit him in the jaw and sent his teeth clacking together. Kai's laughter filled the lightless place. "I was only playing; we were never going to be friends." Another fist snuck through and caught Laxus in the stomach. He fended off the urge to double over. "People get lost in my shadows." Kai's voice was right over his shoulder. Twisting, Laxus threw an elbow. He felt the attack just graze Kai's nose, but it wasn't enough. Another heavy hit found home in his kidneys. _Focus,_ Laxus scolded himself. _If you can't find him to hit, then fry the whole damn thing._ It was tactless, but effective. Summoning an exorbitant amount of power, Laxus pushed lightning from his body in all directions with destruction on his mind. He heard Kai scream first, then a tear appeared in the encompassing shadow and Noir came back into view. Tumbling out gracelessly, Laxus landed just in time to dodge a flying Eteri. The woman collided into a charred Kai and the pair went end-over-end down the hall.

Mira approached steadily, coldness in her eyes.

"Mira—" Laxus started. She looked at him sharply and hit him with a blast of power that left him breathless and airborne. Hitting the wall bruised his shoulders and his back, and sliding down scraped his skin and ruined his black jacket.

Down the hall, Eteri staggered to her feet, looking worse for wear. Her face was blue and black in places and her body was torn and bleeding in others. Still, the expression on her tattooed face was one of stubborn ferociousness when she faced Mira again.

Laxus winced as he got to his feet. His head swirled wildly; Mira packed a heavy punch. When the world stopped spinning some, he shucked off his ruined jacket. The shirt underneath was still torn and tattered and damp with sweat and blood from his wounds, but it wasn't in his way. All of that was secondary though, because he could only focus on Mira prowling closer to the ice dragon slayer, murder clearly on her mind.

At first he thought to just let her go, she'd deal with Eteri and they'd have one less person to worry about, but then a shred of reason niggled at his mind. _She'll never forgive herself if she kills that woman_. "Mira!"

She kept on her warpath, focused intently on the dragon slayer that was now sucking in a deep breath and building a magical attack. Laxus took his own breath and felt his lungs fill with excited energy. _End this quick so you can deal with Mira._

Eteri released her roar seconds before Laxus did, but he still managed to hit her magic with his and knock it off its course. The damage that followed was staggering; all three of them were pushed back. Laxus barely managed to keep his footing, though Eteri and Mira weren't so lucky, both women disappeared into a pile of rubble on opposite ends of the hall. Noir groaned and creaked, the walls in the hallway all but obliterated. Everything was silent, save for a few falling chunks of concrete, some tinkering glass, and the distant cry of someone far away. _Natalie?_ It was a woman, anyway. The rubble to Laxus' left shifted, and Eteri's pale hand came snaking out. She coughed roughly, then pulled herself to her feet. Her knees shook, her body exhausted from all the magic she'd used.

 _You should kill her,_ Laxus thought coldly, but she looked so pathetic standing there that he couldn't. The pile of rubble to his right started moving now. Looking to Eteri, he said, "If you want to live, you need to leave." _Let her figure out the rest._

"I—Morgan—" she started to protest.

The debris shifted, then lifted high into the air, and Laxus knew that their moment of peace was up. Eteri took one look at Mira, felt the strength of her power still after so much fighting, and ran. She disappeared out of sight, taking a sharp turn down one of the halls, but she didn't get too far. A shot rang out, clean and clear, and Eteri's magical energy was no more. Laxus winced and wondered who waited there, Julian, Morgan, or Eli?

"She's dead?" Mira asked in Seilah's voice.

"She's gone." Trying to be nonchalant he said, "Guess you can turn back."

"I'm not going away. This is my body now."

Laxus' palms got damp with sweat. Taking a careful step towards her, he held out his hand. "Come on, Mira, I know you're in there."

Seilah released her etherious form and felt her power dampen, but Mira was still firmly locked away. "She's gone." She wished it was less of a lie. The takeover mage was inside her head screaming and clawing away, trying to break through and regain control.

Laxus took another step closer. "Come on, Mira. The threat's gone now."

Seilah eyed him warily. "You're still here."

Laxus swallowed a nervous pang. "I love you, Mira, I'm not a threat."

"Like I loved Kyouka." Seilah scowled, her anger rising again.

"Yeah, something like that," Laxus said, sensing the coming danger but unwilling to turn away. Another step closer, he was within touching distance.

Seilah reached out and laid her hand against his chest. Her fingers were cold, even through his shirt. "You love her?"

Laxus shook his head. "No, I love _you_ , Mira, because you're one person, not two."

His heart beat so hard the girl-turned-demon could feel it pounding through his body. "You don't really believe that."

Laxus knew Seilah's power was growing, but he grabbed her wrist and stepped in so there was barely any space between them anyway. "Look at me." Touching her chin, he tilted her face up so she could meet his eye. It wasn't Mira looking back at him, but she was in there, he could feel her, pushing, trying to get out, maybe trying to warn him away. "You have to gain control of her again, Mira, because..." _You suck at this; don't you have something good to say?_ Laxus tried to think clearly. _Gramps always knows what to say_ , but he wasn't his grandfather, he didn't have a gift for words and motivational speeches, he didn't instill the same sort of trust and leadership Makarov Dreyar did. He tried to lean on truthfulness when words failed. "Because I can't let you go."

"I told you, she's gone," Seilah said again, but her words lacked conviction.

"I don't believe you." Laxus' breath tried to stall when he leaned into her. He kept expecting Seilah to kill him there and then, but she let him get close so their breaths mingled, and then closer, so their lips brushed together. When she didn't pull away and his heart didn't stop beating, Laxus pushed his mouth hard against hers, pouring into that one motion all of the things he felt but didn't have words to say. _Come back._ _I need you._ Mira felt different in her demon form, but no less intoxicating. There was a taste to her lips, something sweet and dark that wanted to drag him under and drown him. And he wanted to let it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer.

As soon as that extra contact was made, the mouth under his stiffened. Seilah pulled away, but kept her hand resting against his heart. "Your tale will have a beautiful ending, but tragic." Her voice was gentle, but the power that was building was anything but. It pricked Laxus' skin and burned his chest.

"You'll kill me." He searched her eyes. _Pull away,_ his mind screamed, but his feet were rooted in place. _Do you think she won't do it?_ Maybe.

"That is how the words are written," Seilah agreed.

Laxus squared his shoulders and bullied his way near once more so he could take what she didn't offer, capturing her mouth up in a kiss. When the power seeped from Seilah's hand into his chest it was hot, hot, hot, bright-white pain.

* * *

 ** _We ARE coming towards the end, so if you're sad, make sure to check out my other work! You might like it if you liked this._**


	42. Chapter 42

Mira imagined burning a hole straight through Laxus' chest. Clearly she could see the ruin that would be his body afterwards, the way he would gasp and choke and gulp futilely at the air but his lungs would fail, and then his heart would stop. _Move_ , she thought viciously, but he only leaned closer and kissed her like it was the last thing he'd ever do and he was okay with that. _But I'm not_. And Seilah... There was no sense trying to coax her to be better, Zeref's demons could only be what they were created to be. _But_ you're _not a demon,_ regardless how she felt most days, regardless of how hard she had to _try_. Her demon souls didn't define her.

Laxus' mouth quivered under hers and she realized that the first shreds of power were already leaking into his body, ready to erase everything that made him human. He whimpered, but still didn't pull back. Mira surged up and scrabbled with Seilah for control; the demon pushed her back down again and tried to release the power. For an instant Mira was transported back to the time she thought she'd lost Lisanna. She'd held her sister's body and watched her fade away. _Will there be anything left of Laxus?_ There would certainly be no Edolas for him to escape into. Once he was gone, there would be no turning back, no second chance.

Laxus' wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, stubborn to the last. He kissed her even as his chest burned and his breath shortened, until the power building reached an impossible crescendo and he waited for her to release it all, to wipe him from the world. _This wouldn't be a bad way to go,_ but there were still things that he wanted to do, places he wanted to go, people he wanted to see. _Gramps…_ and the rest of his team—they would never forgive him for taking this job and fucking it up so badly. He squeezed Mira tighter and thought, _sorry_ , because she was never going to forgive herself for this either.

More energy dropped from her fingertips. Laxus loosed a pained grunt into her mouth, a sound that excited Seilah and horrified Mira. Distantly she could feel the hotness that billowed up in her body, the power to stop his heart beating forever. _What is it going to be like when he's gone?_ What would Fairy Tail be without his gloating and boisterousness? Dull, lifeless. _Fairy Tail is no more._

But Laxus wasn't, not yet. _But he will be soon, if you don't do something._ Mira hardened her resolve and pushed back at Seilah with everything she had, chanting over and over again, _this is my body, this is my magic, you're alive because I saved you, you don't get to take from me._ Seilah was strong. Every time Mira gained an inch, the demon pushed her back two, but she was focused so much on holding off Mira, she forgot about the power in her hand. Slowly the spell dissipated and Laxus' pained gasps eased. That was enough to give Mira hope. She gathered more energy and reached further for control. _You are my soul, this is my magic, this isn't your world any longer._ Seilah's hold slipped again; in that moment, Mira grappled savagely, determinedly, and pulled on the thread of magic that commanded her takeover. She felt Seilah's wail of displeasure more than heard it, for her body was slowly coming out of the takeover. She felt things again, the arms wrapped around her back, the mouth moving insistently over hers, never stopping, never missing a beat even with the threat to his life. Gradually she became aware of the power decreasing inside her body, but as soon as that one faded she felt another beyond that, an outside source that was in flux. _Noir's Magicfire room…_ There was something going on there. The walls in the place were rumbling, the floor quaking, the lights flickering on and off, on and off, and through it all, Laxus stood steadfast, the only thing belying his calm was how uneven his breath was as it broke over her cheek.

The last part of Mira's body to transform was her hands. It felt good, despite the growing danger, to reach up and cradle Laxus' stubbled cheek gently, to touch his skin, warm and alive under hers. Against his chest, she could still feel the rhythmic _thump, thump, thump,_ of his heart and knew that she had won her battle with Seilah, though the flesh under her fingertips felt puckered and hot. The ground chose that moment to rumble in earnest. Stepping backwards to catch herself, she finally got a look at Laxus. His blonde locks were dusty with grime and mostly plastered to his head, there were deep purple bruises under his eyes, his mouth looked too red against his pale skin. When she looked down to where her hand had rested, his shirt's material was burned away, and above his heart was the bright red mark of her hand, as if she had every intention of reaching straight through his ribs and burning out the life-giving organ that lived beneath. Tears burned her eyes, but Mira refused to shed them just yet,

Laxus' eyes slowly opened, as if he were praying that it would be her face he would see, but he wasn't particularly hopeful. He only stared when he saw her blue eyes and not Seilah's black ones looking back at him. "Mira?" His voice was raspy and used, as if he'd been yelling for hours and now there wasn't nearly enough air in his lungs.

Mira couldn't bring herself to smile. "I thought she was going to kill you."

"I knew you wouldn't," he lied.

Mira saw through the boasting, but didn't contradict him. Looking around she took in all the destruction. It was different using her eyes to see the damage—Seilah was apathetic at best and didn't qualify ruination in the same way a human might. Noir's once beautiful hallways were cracked and falling to bits, there were huge holes in the floor, the black and gold filigree walls were fractured. It was all but destroyed. The walls groaned again and the lights flicked. "Something is happening in the Magicfire room."

Laxus finally seemed to notice the world in turmoil. Coming back to himself was hard—his chest ached, his lungs were tight, and his heart felt like it was going to give out at any moment, but there were still things that required his attention, so he couldn't give up yet. "I need to find Julian and finish this before anything else can happen. I don't think Eteri is going to be a problem anymore and Kai…" The man lay in a pile of rubble, cooling quickly. "So you can probably go to your room—"

"I'm coming with you," Mira said with certainty.

Laxus hesitated. "Do you feel alright?"

Mira considered his question. Her body was sore and tired, bruised in some places and lacerated in others, but all in all, she was in one piece. "I'm fine."

Laxus didn't believe her, but would rather have her with him anyway. "We should find Eli and Natalie—and Griswold," he said, remembering their last conversation. "Let's try the theater room first, see if he made his way there, then we'll hit the Magicfire room and catch Julian before he can slip away."

Mira nodded. Taking Laxus' hand in hers, she stepped over a pile of rubble and put Julian's ruined room behind her. "Where are Natalie and Eli?"

Laxus huffed out a breath. "They took off somewhere." He held back his irritation, just barely.

Mira frowned. "Natalie's magic… it boosts other mage's." She remembered the feeling of Natalie releasing all of Seilah's limiters… the absoluteness of the power, the overwhelming ecstasy that came with crushing terror. It was beautiful and horrible.

Laxus nodded. "I felt it… she used it on me as well."

"Do you think that's why Julian likes to have her around?"

"It's a neat trick, don't you think?" Laxus asked.

Mira considered his question. "That has to be it, because I don't think he loves her," though she couldn't imagine any one casting Natalie aside so carelessly. Even while she snuck around and played games, she was on Mira's mind, charismatic in a way that was almost intoxicating—it kept a person coming back for more.

Laxus reflected upon the interactions he'd been privy to. "No, I don't think so, and I would say her feelings are a little flexible as well, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Mira stepped over a large piece of ceiling, thankful that she went with the shoes with a lower heel that evening. Her dress was all but ruined, hanging on by a few threads here and there, but at least her footwear held up.

"I mean, she claims to love him, yet she's scheming with Eli to take him down? What is that?"

Mira's answer was immediate and resolute. "He didn't treat her very well."

"No," Laxus agreed, "And that will be his downfall." Turning the corner, he laid eyes upon Eteri. It was as he had suspected, she was shot clean through between her eyes. Around her head the ground was painted scarlet and at her side was the man Laxus had been looking for. Griswold looked up. His face was even more wan and wrinkled than before, worn with stress. His hands shook around the gun he held and his lips were a thin, tight line.

"This was never supposed to get this messy," the man greeted.

Laxus held in a sneer. "Who would have thought you'd never be able to keep your hands clean?"

Griswold shook his head. "We were only supposed to find out who his people were—we were supposed to arrest them all, bring them in and lock them up. The city was supposed to be safe after, I was going to get my accolades, and retire in _comfort_."

Laxus stuffed his free hand into his back pocket and looked at the cop with something like disdain. "My hands are filthy." _So many things I'm ashamed of._ "I had to do a lot of bad stuff for you Griswold, it's only fitting that you're a little tainted too."

Griswold shoved his gun back in its holster and stood, then rubbed his hands over his pants as if that would brush off the sin. _Innisfil loves its sinners,_ Mira thought, and was reminded of that first time she ever saw Scarlet Lake, radiant with all of its impiety.

When the man didn't reply, Laxus asked, "Have you seen Julian?"

"He was headed down into the Magicfire room." Griswold's words were almost whisper quiet.

"What's he doing down there?" Laxus asked tentatively. There was another sick feeling beginning to take root in his guts. _Tonight is a shitty night._

"He was going to head off Morgan, I think," Griswold supplied. "Morgan wants to hit Julian hard and things that the Magicfire room is the place to start. I say we let them just fight it out, see who comes out on top, and then we can take them out right there."

"Not a bad plan, but I want to be there when that happens," Laxus replied and squeezed Mira's hand, for comfort or support, he didn't know which.

Mira gave him the barest of smiles. "What about Klaus?"

"I suspect he's with his brother," Griswold said.

"What's his magic like?" Laxus' magic felt strong, but he didn't know if he had enough juice to take on two York's at once.

"Klaus uses mainly defensive magic, I think," Mira replied.

Griswold shook his head. "He absorbs magic attacks, sure, but as far as I know, he can turn them back around on the caster as well, stronger than before."

 _Like Erza's armour,_ Laxus thought, but still… "So Julian is the bigger threat?"

"I would say so," Griswold agreed.

"Maybe we should just go in there, guns blazing, raze the place," Laxus mused. "Fuck letting Morgan and Julian take care of each other, we'll just take them both out."

Griswold appraised him. "You've turned cold, Laxus, this job's changed you."

Laxus ignored his words. "It's a good plan." An Eli kind of plan. He didn't dare look at Mira to see what she thought of his suggestion, lest he see shock and disappointment there in her eyes.

Griswold sighed. "Does the killing get easier?"

Laxus suppressed a shudder. There was a time not so long ago he'd asked Eli a very similar question. The answer the man gave him had been unsatisfactory in its truthfulness. Instead of answering he said, "Let's just get to the Magicfire room, put an end to this." Mira's hand was a little looser in his, but when he chanced a look at her face, her mouth was in a grim and determined line, as if she didn't like the route they were taking, but she didn't see much of a way around it either.

* * *

Beyond Julian's room, Noir's halls looked as they always did, posh, dark, expensive, pristine save for the flickering lights every now and again. The hotel and casino were entirely empty now, the various people Morgan had spying for him all packed up and gone, or dead somewhere. The redhead that had been outside of her room shooting Silver was absent when they passed through the hall, but there was a scarf lying forgotten across the black floor, a splash of bright orange in a dark place.

"This hotel is creepy sometimes," Mira said from Laxus' side.

He agreed with her but didn't give his apprehension voice, lest it take a physical form as well. _Superstitious,_ crossed his mind, but people had been alive for thousands of years because they paid attention to that sinister voice.

They moved without hassle, so only moments later they stood at the top of the stairwell and looked down into the wide maw of the basement. Laxus' stomach bounced with excited nerves.

Griswold reached into his pocket and pulled out a clip of bullets and handed them to Laxus. Laxus accepted them, then felt around in his pants pocket for the handgun Eli had given him so many days before. Changing the clip with more expertise than he was comfortable with, he popped a few extra bullets Griswold handed over into his pockets, then dropped the spent clip on the ground and left it there.

"Are you ready for this?" Griswold asked.

Laxus swallowed tightly. "Yeah." _Mostly, anyway._ One way or another, tonight it would be over.

"Hey, what do you want done with your body if things don't go well?" Griswold asked suddenly.

Mira sucked in a breath. " _What_?"

"You heard me, kid. Between the York's, Morgan, and those snakes—"

"Natalie and Eli aren't on Julian's side," Laxus told the man.

"Even worse, they're on their own," Griswold said. It looked like he wanted to spit on the ground, but he refrained.

"Just… get in touch with Makarov Dreyar. He's in the West. A—Amber knows how to find him," Laxus said finally. "And don't… don't tell him about any of this stuff, I don't want him to know." That way the old man wouldn't have to be so ashamed. The thought almost broke his heart and his resolve. Mira squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Griswold looked over to Mira. The takeover mage raised a brow. "Don't even ask, no one is dying here tonight." She had to still meet up with Lisanna and Elfman, there was no way she was letting something like this keep her from doing that.

"Suit yourself," Griswold said.

"And you?" Laxus asked.

The man laughed. "Just find me a quiet place and burn my bones, kid, there ain't anyone to mourn me anymore."

That struck Laxus as sad, but he pushed the feeling aside. The lights flicked again. "Let's do this."

* * *

Mira heard the sounds of fighting well before she saw it. All down the stairwell were stains of bright blood, scorch marks, and here and there the bodies of people she thought she vaguely recognized strewn across the ground, most certainly dead. The blue haired bartender, Katarina, a busboy she didn't know the name of, and a man she'd seen guarding the halls every now and again were only some of the familiar faces. They were all Julian's people, but Mira wasn't naive enough to think that meant that Julian York was even close to being done. He'd never go down without a fight.

Just as she was thinking this, the bottom door flew open and Eli came crashing through. Blood leaked from his forehead and his lip was fat, but otherwise, he looked right as rain. Mira thought he'd rush back into whatever fray he'd been thrown out of, but he lifted his gaze, met Laxus' eye, and grinned savagely. "About time."

"Wha—" Laxus started, but then Eli was forced back again by an invisible force. Laxus could feel the magic seeping out of the room beyond, a familiar power that he now attributed to Natalie. The fact that she was in there in the middle of things surprised him, but he didn't have time to think it over. Eli stood again, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and said over his shoulder, "You better get in here or there won't be anything left." He disappeared back through the door again, cutting them from view. Gunshots rang out from the room beyond and the sound of spell after spell colliding with walls and people and floors swept through the echoing corridor.

"I don't like it," Griswold said immediately when Laxus released Mira's hand and took the first step down the stairs.

"Then stay here," Laxus replied, the will to fight returning once again. He looked over his shoulder to Mira. "You too, okay? You and Griswold watch out for each other. Keep an eye on anyone coming down the stairs."

Mira didn't fight so much this time, mostly because the thought of using a soul so shortly afterwards left her riddled with chills. _You're going to have to try again, and with Seilah,_ and soon. But maybe not so suddenly…

Laxus saw the uncertain look in Mira's eye and came back, removing his gun from his pocket as he did so. "Here." He tried to shove it in her hand but she wouldn't accept it.

"I can't, Laxus." Guns were only good for one thing and Mira wasn't so comfortable with killing.

"Please, Mira," Laxus tried again, "Just take it, you don't even have to use it."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can't."

"I have my gun," Griswold said. "Don't make her take it if she doesn't want to use it, Laxus."

Another shot rang out from inside the room.

"You might need it," Mira said. "Just keep it. I'll be alright."

 _Believe that._ Laxus ignored Griswold's watchful eye while he leaned forward and stole the briefest of kisses from Mira's lips. Then, without another word, he turned from her and faced the lion's den.

* * *

Inside was havoc. Bodies lay across the ground, some with face's Laxus knew, some with no faces at all. Scarlet was the new colour of the hallway. The door at the end of the hall, the one marked 9C, was wide open for the first time in a very, very long time. There was a flash of dark hair that Laxus knew belonged to Eli, and then a glimpse of white. Another round went off. He was on high alert as he passed by the freezer, so when a cold hand popped out of its depths and grabbed his arm, Laxus was just short of frying the person. Holding in his magic and his startled yell, he turned and focused on Natalie's wide doe eyes.

"Laxus!" her voice was barely a whisper, "Laxus, come here." She pulled him bodily into the freezer, stronger than she looked. The door slammed closed just as a strong blast of white light came searing down the hall and careened into the metal paneling. The door got sweltering hot and steamed inside the cold room. Natalie ripped her hand away and shook out the pain while Laxus looked around; there was still a stain of dark blood in the center of the floor, but the place was otherwise empty.

"Natalie, I don't have time for this crap," Laxus tried to go back for the door.

"Hang on, let me help you." She reached up with shaking fingers and attempted to touch his forehead.

Laxus ducked out of her grasp. "Like you helped Mira? She almost killed me." _And now she's reluctant to use her magic… she's afraid._

Natalie's lip quivered. "I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted her to be okay. The demon she wanted to use for Eteri wasn't going to be enough, I could feel it."

"That was Mira's choice," Laxus replied.

"She would have been dead!" Natalie shot back.

There was so much conviction in her voice that Laxus couldn't find it within himself to refute her claim.

"I didn't think she'd lose control like that," Natalie said more quietly and shook her head. "But you pulled her back."

A blast echoed beyond the door and someone yelled. _Eli_ , Laxus thought. Apparently Natalie did as well, because her olive-tanned face lost its colour and she became more frantic. "Let me make you strong again."

The spell she had cast before was wearing thin, Laxus could feel it. He hesitated. Natalie took that silence for a _yes,_ and touched a finger to his brow once more. The magic that pulsed from her body was warming and strengthening, Laxus felt his magical reserves fill back up again. His body still felt like a bag of shit, but… _can't win them all_.

"Please try not to kill Julian," Natalie begged when she was done. She left her hand cradling his brow while she searched his eyes, "I know he's done a lot of bad things…"

"I can't guarantee that," Laxus replied.

"Eli said that Griswold was a police officer and that you were working with him." Natalie's voice was accusing. "Policemen aren't supposed to kill people whenever they feel like it."

 _Even after all this, she loves Julian._ Laxus grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. "I'll do what I can." It was a false promise, because as soon as he was able, he was killing Julian York.

Natalie seemed to believe him. Her face broke out into a genuine smile, making her radiantly beautiful. "Thank you." Standing on tiptoe, she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly. "I'll see you when this is all done."

His mouth burned where her lips landed. Natalie was still close enough Laxus could smell the heady aroma of alcohol that tainted her breath; it was a wonder she was still standing, though adrenaline did marvellous things. "Mira and Griswold are waiting in the stairwell; you should go to them while you can. I'll give you cover while you get out there."

"That's sweet of you," Natalie said with a lazy smile. _As if everything weren't falling down upon their heads_. She was so hot and cold, Laxus had no idea where she stood anymore. She squeezed his forearms. "I wish you and Mira would stay with us when this is done. You could have a casino of your own, Laxus." Her words mirrored Julian's.

 _There isn't a Fairy Tail to go home to, so why not a casino of your own that you could run with Mira?_ Laxus swallowed around a lump in his throat and made himself shake his head. "When this is done, Julian's casino's won't be a thing."

Natalie looked at him warily. "Are you going to try to arrest Eli and I as well?"

 _Are you?_ _You_ should. Laxus put on his best poker face. "Don't double-cross me and I won't."

Natalie smiled gently and rose to kiss him again. Laxus was careful to keep his mouth still under hers, even when she pushed against him. It felt good, but his mind screamed, _not the time or the place, or even the right girl._ Another sharp yell pierced the hallway. Leaning away from Natalie, he grabbed the freezer door. "Let me go out first. When I wave you on, make a break for the stairs, Mira is out there waiting."

"Sure thing, love." She touched his back gently. "I really hope you don't betray Eli and I, I would be sad."

Laxus didn't reply, just tore open the door and, magic at the ready, searched the hallway. A thick man stumbled out of the Magicfire room. The floor at his feet was covered in bright red liquid. _Scarlet Lake water,_ Laxus realized with a shiver of revulsion. The man swayed back and forth and screamed over and over again, trapped in some terror only he could see. His eyes were bright red and sightless until they fell upon Laxus, then he seemed to sober and yelled, "Demon!" and tried to hit him with a blast of pure power. Ducking under the attack, Laxus came back at him with a bolt of lightning that had him falling to the floor and twitching helplessly. The hallway was clear for the moment. "Go now!" he called back over his shoulder. Natalie slipped out from the freezer and raced down the hallway. She'd lost her shoes somewhere along the way so now her feet were bare and bright red as they slapped against the tile floor. Laxus watched her run all the way to the stairwell door, and didn't turn away until she ducked out of that as well and he heard Mira cry, "Natalie!" in a startled and pleased voice. _I hope we're trusting the right people,_ Laxus thought one last time before he faced the leaking Magicfire room again.

The magic had stopped flying in there for now, but voices were raised, men were shouting back and forth, and the occasional female voice rose in chorus. _Are you ready for this_? No. He had no idea what was waiting for him inside that room and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out either. _Just do it._

His legs were almost numb when he crossed the hallway.

* * *

Another cliff-hanger, and another chapter to watch out for! I thought I'd get this done before Christmas, but… well… I was wrong. But shortly there after, I believe. But who knows, it always takes me longer to say what I have to than what I think it should…

Thanks for reading. And OF COURSE I couldn't kill Laxus... yet…

Muahahaha.

Just kidding. I'm a lover, not a killer.

Au Revoir!


	43. Chapter 43

The Magicfire room was one of the only white things in Noir. Its ceiling and floor would have been as bright as spring clouds, except now the tile was soaked and stained red with Scarlet Lake water. Along the far wall stood three glass capsule-like pods, two of which were broken, exposing the women inside to the cool air. Both shivered uncontrollably, teeth chattering while they extracted themselves slowly from their shattered glass prison. The first to make it out slipped on the wet floor, went sprawling and stayed that way, the second managed to stand on quivering legs, looking more like a newborn fawn then a young woman. Her long dark hair clung to her body in wet sheets. She wrapped her arms around her middle and surveyed the area. From across the room, Laxus watched her lips move, but couldn't hear her over the rising voices until she started screaming. Nothing intelligible came out of her mouth, just panicked gasps and shallow wails while she saw whatever dark nightmare was left behind by the water she'd been suspended in ( _Romy pulling you into the deepest part of the lake_ ). The third capsule was still in tact, a woman inside with a short pixie cut, small, straight nose and full mouth resting inside.

Movement drew Laxus' eyes to where Morgan stood steps away with his gun pointed at the last capsule. At his sides were two tall men, one with a shaved head and a hard jaw, the other reedy, with thick brows and a thin mouth. Morgan barely looked at them while he fingered the trigger of his gun and contemplated destroying the final pod. At his feet were three other men, all of them pale and dead. _Morgan's people_ , Laxus thought, because he'd never seen any of them before. Across the room, Julian growled in protest. "If you destroy that capsule it'll yank us out of the void."

"That is the point, yes." Morgan adjusted his round glasses on his large nose.

"An uncontrolled jump like that could kill us," Julian said steadily.

Laxus found Eli standing beside Julian and thought at him, _Is that true?_

Eli flicked his eyes over to Laxus briefly. _Could be._

"I think you're lying," Morgan said.

"By all means," Julian waved him on.

Morgan hesitated, suddenly unwilling to gamble. Instead of pulling the trigger, he looked to Laxus and sneered. "Here I thought you'd be long gone. Are my dragon slayers dead?"

Laxus gave him a blithe smirk that felt out of place on his face, but he needed to make light of it, otherwise he'd be nothing but rage. "They're gone."

Looking away from Laxus, Morgan said, "I underestimated you, Julian."

"Many do." Julian seemed pleased.

 _He's not going to be that way for long,_ Laxus thought. But one thing at a time.

Julian wore a superior expression when he said, "Kill him, Laxus."

 _The expendable first,_ Laxus thought bitterly. Morgan didn't take his gun away from the girl in the tank, but his men looked to Laxus and pulled out their own snubnosed revolvers. Before they could get the weapons leveled and squeeze out a shot, Laxus threw lightning at them. Across the floor it snaked, back and forth like a living whip, and hit the men hard. The first one went down without any sort of fight, twitching and gurgling loudly, the second stayed standing, but convulsed wildly. In his frantic movements he squeezed off a round that grazed by Laxus' shoulder and tore the flesh. The area went immediately numb. Laxus hissed, and swallowed a nervous laugh when he realized how close that shot came to slamming into his chest. A few inches closer and he would have been a goner.

The girls that made their way free of the pods started to scream, voices loud and ringing. Across the room, Eli looked at them and glared. His magic swelled and silenced them, though he couldn't wipe the panicked look from their eyes. The blonde grabbed up the brunette from around the shoulders and pulled her between the tanks so they could huddle on the ground away from the mounting violence.

Eli turned away from them and pulled his own weapon from his pocket. In a smooth motion he lifted it and shot the man that attacked Laxus through the head. He collapsed, a mess of red, and jolted while residual electricity moved through his nerves.

 _You could have done that sooner,_ Laxus thought bitterly.

 _I'm running out of bullets,_ Eli thought back.

Julian crossed his arms over his chest. "We used to be friends, Morgan. You destroyed that with a botched take over—you've lost everything."

Morgan growled out his rage and took his gun away from the woman so he could point it instead at Julian. "You can't be touched by magical attacks, but how do you fare against bullets?" He pulled the trigger without waiting for an answer. Laxus watched it happen with a sense of detachment. _Julian is going to be dead, all of this will be over_ , but in the milliseconds before the bullet found home, magic pulsed and a thin barrier came into being around Julian. The bullet hit the magical wall, then tinkered to the ground more like a dropping penny and less like a violent projectile.

Morgan blinked, confused, until Klaus York stepped in behind Laxus and tossed the man a casual smile. "Hey, old pal."

"Life is fragile," Julian grinned at his brother and spoke with an air of superiority. "This is why you'd never take over, Morgan, you don't have anyone truly loyal to you. The York's have had these casinos' for a long, long time, and when it boils down to it, money talks and bullshit walks."

Klaus gave Morgan an apologetic look. "I suppose my brother is right." Turning his palm in Morgan's direction, he released the kinetic energy he'd absorbed from the bullet and watched dispassionately as it slammed into Morgan.

Morgan stumbled back and looked confused, but didn't fall. At first Laxus didn't think much had happened, but then red slowly bloomed on his shirt, like a flower popping up in an unusual location. Lifting his hand, Morgan touched the area curiously. His fingers came away tacky. He looked into Klaus' face with an expression of disbelief before he stumbled back, tripped over one of his fallen men, and landed heavily on the ground where he bled out the remainder of his life.

Julian grinned. "Good work, brother."

Klaus pushed his hair back from his face. "I didn't think I'd make it in time."

Straightening his lapel, Julian said, "Not a second too soon. How is Miss Edgar?"

"She's fine, but if we want to stay in the void we're going to have to put these girls right back into the capsules." Klaus replied and started moving towards them.

"Stop," Eli stood in his way, a determined look in his eye. _This is it,_ he thought at Laxus, _get ready._

Klaus paused and looked at him interestedly. "I think one of your dogs are broken, brother."

Laxus' forehead pricked with sweat. The gun in his pocket felt heavy, especially when he pulled it out. He kept it aimed at the floor and watched the scene unfold.

Julian sighed. "Really, Eli?"

Eli nodded. "'ve worked for you a long time, Julian, so I'll give you a chance to step down—"

"Who is going to take over? You?" Julian laughed. "What do you know about the business?"

Eli was unaffected. "Like I said, I've worked for you a long time, Julian."

Julian didn't look concerned—bored, yes, disappointed, sure, but worried? Not at all. "You've never really been interested in the business side of things, so this is about Natalie, isn't it?"

Laxus watched Eli's jaw bounce with annoyance.

"Because, if it is, you're wasting your time, Eli. Natalie is a druggie, a drunk and a whore, and she'll do everything I ask because I have what she needs," Julian said coldly.

Laxus could feel the tension filling the room as Eli's irritation grew by the second. "You don't know Natalie the way I do."

"No," Julian agreed. "I know her better, because I've had girls like her before. They only want a handful of things out of life, money, drugs, and a dick to fuck. As soon as you take away the money and drugs, Eli, you've only got what every other man in the world has, what's to stop her from taking off with the next guy that comes around? I hear she's fond of Laxus, hell, she's even more loyal to that white-haired bitch."

Laxus ground his teeth together and finally aimed his gun. Magic wouldn't be of too much use against Julian York, not with those anti-magic lacrima's imbedded in his body, but a bullet would do the trick. Julian was too busy egging on Eli to notice Laxus' movements, but Klaus' eyes were on him, watching him carefully.

Eli smiled tightly. "You know how Natalie is. The important thing is that she keeps coming back to me."

"Because I tell her to stay away," Julian said. "As soon as I'm not there whispering in her ear, the thrill of rebellion will fade and you'll become yesterdays news."

Eli snarled and lifted his gun. _I have two bullets left,_ he thought at Laxus, _shoot with me._

Klaus still watched him carefully. Laxus kept him in his periphery and flicked back the hammer.

"You too, Laxus?" Julian asked exasperatedly. "I thought I told you, if anyone asked you to betray me to let me know. What can Eli offer you that I can't?"

"I was always here to take you out," Laxus replied. "That was the plan from the very beginning, me and Griswold—"

"Griswold," Julian laughed long and hard. "That old fool? He was bought out with girls and booze a long time ago. He sees the value in having friends like me."

"You're just as apt to shoot him as you are to be loyal, and Griswold knows that," Laxus responded. "You're through, Julian. I'll give you a chance to give yourself over to be arrested. You can spend the remainder of your life in an Innisfil jail cell, thinking about all the lives you ruined, or you can be a red stain on the wall, the choice is yours."

Julian wore an icy expression. "Who would ever choose to go to jail?"

Laxus felt his skin prickle while Julian gathered magic. He remembered Jake, the way his head exploded, and barely suppressed a shudder. "All of your people are dead or disloyal, just give it up."

Julian furrowed his brow, then stretched out his magic. Laxus' blood felt hot, hot, hot, and his stomach nauseous. His nose burned as blood leaked out of it, coaxed by Julian's magic. Then his ears started to bleed, and copper landed on his tongue as well. _Soon you'll be just like Jake, a red smear, a headless corpse._ He was determined not to let that happen though. Aiming his gun, he squeezed off a round at the same time Eli did. Both bullets never made contact. The place in front of Julian shimmered, the projectile caught once more by Klaus' magic. One by one the bullets hit the ground, forgotten. Laxus prepared himself for what came next and ducked just in time to dodge the wave of powerful energy that came soaring back at him. in his rush, he dropped his gun. It skidded away, temporarily forgotten in the chaos. The place inches above his head exploded, a deep scar in the marble. The girls across the room started sobbing again, Eli's magical hold on them vanished.

At first Laxus was afraid to look Eli's way, terrified that the man hadn't seen the attack coming and had been split in two, much like Morgan, but when the dragon slayer finally dared to glance his way, he was relieved to see that Eli's cheek was damp with blood, but he was otherwise intact.

"You can't win," Julian said easily.

 _Take care of Klaus and I'll get Julian,_ Eli thought at Laxus. _Magic is almost useless on him, but I don't think he'll be expecting a physical attack._

 _Fair_ , Laxus thought back. _Keep Julian off me then._

Eli didn't respond.

Turning quickly, Laxus set his sights on Klaus and rushed him. As he went, he could feel Julian's magic rolling over his body again, trying to make him bleed, but then the spell broke. He didn't bother to check why, just glad that it was gone. He crashed into Klaus and would have laughed at the man's startled face if he wasn't so focused.

The pair fell to the ground, a mess of arms and legs, and rolled across the soaked floor. The water under Laxus squelched loudly. Rising to his knees, he pinned Klaus to the ground and punched him firmly in the jaw. Klaus accepted the blow with only a muffled yell in protest. Laxus hauled back and tried to hit him again. This time Klaus blocked the blow and jammed his knee into Laxus' side. Laxus groaned but didn't let go. He hit him again, this time digging his fist into the man's kidneys, and smiled grimly when Klaus blanched. He hit him again and again. Instead of trying to block the attacks, Klaus roared and went looking over his head for something, patting the ground frantically. Laxus paused, followed his scrabbling fingers, and saw the gun he'd dropped moments ago. He thought that's what Klaus was looking for, but the man instead snatched up a piece of long, jagged glass. The sharp edges cut into his fingers and made him bleed, but he didn't care. Arcing it over his head, he slashed for Laxus' throat. Laxus reeled back and just barely avoided having his jugular slit. In that moment, Klaus managed to knock him off balance. Laxus fell back heavily and cracked his head hard against the floor. In his descent, he bashed the piece of glass from Klaus' fingers with his leg. It fell to the ground and broke into smaller pieces.

Klaus scrambled to his knees, grabbed Laxus by the hair and slammed his face down into the soaked ground. Laxus had been seeing double before, but now his vision tripled. Bitter red water broke over his lips and touched the tip of his tongue. The effect was immediate and terrifying. The ground roiled and split.

Sienna rose from the brightness of the white tile and looked upon him with crescent moon eyes, demon eyes. Her black lips pulled back into a sinister smile, revealing inhuman teeth, sharpened to fine points. "You belong to Scarlet Lake, she's had a taste and doesn't want to let you go." Reaching out, she caressed Laxus' face with a claw-like hand, fingers scraping through his thin beard and leaving behind red ribbons in his flesh. _This isn't real_ , he thought. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._ But his face burned. Sienna's voice turned gentle and pleading. "Come into the water."

There was a sharp click above Laxus' ear. _A gun,_ he thought wildly, and dared to roll his eyes up. Klaus leaned above him and pressed a familiar looking gun into his skull. His face shifted and changed, melting from a man's into some beasts, complete with large horns and scales. _Demon._ Laxus' heart picked up and raced, magic pricked over his skin, uncoordinated lightning that made the Klaus-creature wince and yell. The gun fell to the ground. Laxus focused on it and stretched out a slow hand just as Sienna did. Their fingers brushed against each other, hers cold and clammy, his clumsy. _You're not real._ But for an unreal girl, it was difficult to tear the gun away from her. Still, somehow, he managed. When the weapon was free, he shot her twice, once in the forehead, once in the eye. Sienna hazed and faded.

Distantly, Laxus was aware of the sound of glass cracking while the ground under his body rumbled roughly. _Noir is trying to come out of the void, you hit the capsule holding the last girl._ But then the place settled and he knew, though it was cracked, the glass hadn't shattered.

A heavy fist landed in his cheekbone making him see stars. Laxus forced himself to turn so he could catch the next attack aimed at his jaw. He just barely managed to shove Klaus's hand aside. Clutching the gun tightly in his hand, he swung uncoordinatedly, mostly egged on by fear, for Klaus' face still belonged to that scaled demon's, and was satisfied when the butt end of the gun landed solidly against his temple. Klaus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slid slowly to the side. Laxus panted for a moment, trying to come back to himself. The world was still riotous as Scarlet Lake rolled through him, making things different, too bright, too violent, as his nightmares tried to rush up and crush him.

 _If you're not dead, a little help would be appreciated_ , Eli's voice sounded into his brain, startling him from his reverie. Slowly he realized he'd been lying there too long. Laxus made himself push Klaus the rest of the way off his body and got shakily to his feet. The ground crawled with thorny spikes and the walls heaved with invisible creatures. There was one that writhed on the ground that wasn't imaginary. Laxus focused on Eli as he threw his fist at Julian. Beside his head was the gun he'd been using earlier, all but forgotten while he choked on blood. He would have already been dead, except every time Julian tried to focus his magic to push Eli that little bit further, Eli would swing at him so Julian was forced to stop and block the attack or just get mercilessly pummeled. Finally, the crime lord got fed up, hit Eli hard with enjoined fists to throw him off his game, and snatched the gun up from the floor. Wasting no time, he pointed it squarely at Eli's forehead. Laxus didn't have time to react. Julian pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked.

He pulled it again and again when nothing happened, stuck in denial.

Laxus forced himself out of his shocked stupor and aimed his own gun. Julian realized someone else moved by his side, so when Laxus pulled the trigger, he was able to watch the light leave Julian's eyes. At first nothing happened, only the neat hole in the man's forehead to mark that he'd been hit at all, then the runner of blood leaked out and Julian flopped forward over Eli's chest. Eli grunted under the added weight and coughed, the only sound to break the silence. Laxus waited for Julian to move again, for him to join Sienna in haunting him, but he was motionless. In fact, the walls had stopped bulging and the floor had stopped crawling as well, the little bit of Scarlet Lake water already moved through his system. Shivering, he crossed the room, grabbed Julian by the collar, and pulled him off Eli. Then, reaching down, he grabbed the mage's hand and pulled him to his feet. Eli took in several wet breaths, spat blood to the floor, then wiped his face with a tattered sleeve. When he straightened, he looked at Laxus and clapped him on the back. "Thanks, buddy."

"I thought you said you had two rounds left in that gun?" Laxus asked. He had been sure Eli was going to die.

Eli grinned, showing off crimson teeth. "Guess I miscounted. Lucky me."

Lucky didn't even begin to cover it.

Eli turned to where Klaus moaned and rolled across the ground. He tried to grab for Laxus' gun, but Laxus stuffed it into his pocket instead. Leaning down, he grabbed Julian's burgundy tie and pulled it from his neck, then went to Klaus and tied his hands up so tightly he was sure the knots would cut off the circulation.

"We should kill him," Eli said coldly.

"We should _arrest_ him," Laxus corrected, as if Eli were a child.

"So he can buy his way out of prison and come back and kill us?" Eli returned.

Laxus shook his head. "I have to bring someone back. Besides, everyone that was loyal to the York's that carried any weight is dead. They have no one."

Eli didn't say _Natalie isn't_ , but he didn't have to, it was on his face. Laxus shook his head. "Don't let Julian get under your skin—he was an asshole, trying to irk you."

Eli looked away. "Lets drag him out of here." He nodded to Klaus.

"What about the girls?" Laxus asked, looking over his shoulder. They were huddled together behind the capsules.

Eli followed his gaze. "Can you stand?"

The blonde nodded slowly and got unevenly to her feet, pulling the brunette up behind her.

"Good, follow us," Eli told them.

"What about the other one?" Laxus looked to the woman trapped in the final capsule. Its face was cracked and leaking as he feared, the water slowly bleeding out of its center.

"I'll come back for her," Eli replied. Reading Laxus' thoughts he continued with, "If I pull her out now, Noir is going to come right out of the Void, and you heard Julian, it'll kill us."

"You believe that?" Laxus frowned. As if in response, Noir's floor shook violently.

"If he was lying, we'll be fine, but if he's telling the truth, we'll be dead," Eli replied. "Let's just get these guys out first, I'll come back, talk to Miss Edgar and get her to bring the whole hotel out of the Void."

"That's going to take a lot of power to pull the whole hotel out," Laxus returned.

Eli pointed to a door behind the capsules Laxus hadn't noticed. "When the magic energy's been harnessed from those girls, it gets stored in a lacrima in there that Miss Edgar then uses to keep us here and bring people back and forth from Noir into Gomorrah. There should be enough stored away for her to use."

" _Should_ be," Laxus repeated in a deadpan voice.

Eli nodded. "Yeah, should be, so let's get a move on, I want to get Natalie out of here first. We'll put them up in Gomorrah in the meantime, then I'll come back and figure it out."

It seemed reasonable enough. Laxus nodded. "Sure." Looking over his shoulder at the other two girls, he paused so he could take off his torn shirt, then handed it to the one with the short hair. She accepted it tentatively and slipped it over her nakedness. The shirt fell halfway to her thighs and hid everything she didn't want to show off. Eli picked up on his thought process and did the same for the brunette, taking off his suit jacket and handing it over. She snatched it out of his hand and wrapped herself up in its folds.

"We're going to get out of here," Laxus told them, "So stay close." They didn't respond, just held hands tightly and watched both he and Eli suspiciously.

The ground rumbled again. "Let's go," Eli said.

Together, they stooped and hauled Klaus up from under the armpits. The man groaned, but didn't wake. Turning sideways to get out of the door, Laxus checked behind them to make sure the women followed. They shuffled along, on edge and guarded.

In the hallway, Noir grumbled loudly, plaster from the ceiling raining down upon their heads.

"Eli!" Natalie's voice was as loud as a ringing bell and edged with a note of panic that made Laxus anxious.

Eli straightened under Klaus' weight and walked faster. Laxus lengthened his steps to match, conscious of their followers, but the women kept up. Down the hall they hurried, past the three unspecified doors and the metal freezer, until the stairwell loomed ahead.

Something wasn't right. The smell was the first thing that tipped Laxus off, cloying and pungent, decay. He squeezed his hand around Klaus' arm tight enough to leave a bruise and jogged the rest of the way, apprehension growing with every step.

Breaking out into the stairwell, he skidded to a halt, the sight before him setting his heart hammering. Mira was backed into a corner, the real Sienna pressing a dull light-eating gun to her throat, while one of Nolan's men held her wrists in dead, charred fingers. Her skin gleamed with sweat. She let out a breath tinged with fear when the lights flickered and casted them into darkness for an instant. Laxus swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and raw, and found Natalie. She was in a similar state as Mira, except she was pinned to the floor by a half-rotting Romy while Nolan's second man had his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. She was as pale as chalk and breathed jaggedly.

Lastly, Laxus found Griswold, standing in the center of the stairs unharmed, a blank look on his face. None of the dead seemed to pay him any mind, too focused on Mira and Natalie. Laxus' world slowed as he struggled to put everything into place.

"It's him," Eli said from his side. "They don't care because he's their master." _Griswold's the necromancer._ He inserted the last into Laxus' head silently. Laxus tripped again and again over the thought. _That can't be right._ Griswold didn't even like killing. _Maybe this is why_. His palms sweated. "Let them go, Griswold."

"Laxus—" Griswold started.

Sienna flicked back the hammer on the gun she kept pointed under Mira's chin. Panic roiled in Laxus' heart. "Griswold! Let them go!"

The hands around Natalie's throat tightened. She choked and sputtered, her face going from pale to beet red in seconds.

 _They're going to die,_ Laxus thought, _Griswold is going to kill them_. He dropped Klaus to the ground, disbelief quickly making way for action, and prepared to fight one last time.

* * *

 **Yeah. I natter on.**

 **I thought I'd put out another chapter before that whirlwind of family and social events happened, so I didn't say it before, but… Merry freakin' Christmas, guys! It's been** ** _BUSY_** **. Holy, good hell. Next chapter may be the last. Maybe one more after that. ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

Laxus lifted his gun and aimed past Griswold's head so he could shoot Sienna. _Can you make the shot?_ She was close to Mira. _If you miss…_ he'd hit Mira and kill her anyway. His vision doubled while he fought off a wave of panic. _Kill Griswold and you won't have to shoot Mira._ The solution was so simple he almost had to think it over twice. _Almost._ He turned the gun on Griswold instead.

"Wait!" Griswold yelled. His face was clammy and wan. "Gods, Laxus, wait! Don't shoot!"

Laxus squeezed the trigger anyway. Griswold threw himself to the ground and yipped in disbelief when the stair behind his head exploded and showered him in dust. "You idiot! Wait!"

Movement made Laxus flick his eyes over to Mira. Sienna had loosened her hold and dropped the gun to the floor. She now leaned back against the wall and stared blankly in the way only the dead could. The man holding Mira's wrists also eased his grip, so Mira was able to lean down, snatch up the gun, and point it back at Sienna. She squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. She squeezed it again. _Jammed, empty, or is the safety still on,_ Laxus wondered, but it didn't matter, the only important thing was Mira wasn't in any immediate danger. He looked over to Natalie and saw that she was also free of her corpse bond.

"Get away from them, Mira." Laxus held out his hand for her while still keeping the gun trained on Griswold. In his periphery he saw Mira slowly inch out of the corner and tiptoe down the stairs, keeping her eye on Griswold all the while.

"How could you, Griswold?" Laxus asked when Mira was on the last step and reaching tentatively for Natalie.

"You got it all wrong, kid," Griswold returned. "I'm being set up—"

" _Shut up!_ " Laxus raged. "All this time, you've been the fucking necromancer, trying to kill Mira, trying to kill Natalie, and for _what_?"

It was Eli that answered. "At first he thought he wanted a nice retirement package from the cops, but then he saw how Julian was living and thought he'd be better off down here."

"Now that's just not true—" Griswold complained. "Laxus, don't listen to this snake, he's telling you poison—"

Laxus squeezed the trigger again and again the stair beside Griswold's head exploded.

"Holy shit, man, _stop_ shooting!"

"Then stop lying!" Laxus was trekking across the floor without ever meaning to. He passed by Mira and Natalie, who were now standing and staring accusingly at Griswold. "You've tried to kill Mira so many times—"

"He thought she was getting in the way," Eli said. "Don't bother thinking up ways to get out of this, old man, you're through. I can hear every single one of your excuses."

 _Mind readers,_ Laxus thought with a hint of disdain, but he was suddenly glad that Eli was on his side.

"You're not really going to believe this skid, are you, Laxus?" Griswold said when Laxus stood inches from him.

"This _skid_ didn't try to kill Mira; this _skid_ didn't let himself get bought out by a fucking crime lord—"

"I told you I was straight!" Griswold protested.

Laxus couldn't contain the lightning that enveloped his fist. Hauling back, he punched the cop hard in the face. Griswold collapsed to the ground like a sack of grain, clutching his jaw and gasping loudly.

"You cowardly piece of shit," Laxus raged, "You actually had me believing that you wanted to do some good in this city." He kicked Griswold's thigh hard. Griswold blanched and hooted in pain. The lights flickered twice. The second time they went out, they stayed that way for a good ten seconds. When they flicked back on again, Laxus expected Sienna to be there, snarling in his face, but she still stared blankly at the ceiling, nothing but dead.

"We have to go," Eli called from behind Laxus. "Just shoot the old man and let's get out of here."

Laxus squeezed the grip of his gun. It felt slick in his sweaty hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't kill me, Laxus, please," Griswold begged.

Laxus made another tight fist. His knuckles creaked and protested, sore from where he'd punched first Klaus, then Griswold. "You deserve to die."

Griswold shook but spoke with conviction. "You're not a cold-blooded killer."

"I didn't think you were either," Laxus returned. "Roles change." Julian hadn't been dead for long, but already he was haunting him. _Roles change. And so do people._ He'd said something very similar when he told Laxus to kill Sienna.

Griswold searched Laxus' eyes. He must not have liked what he saw there, because all of his colour fled. "Please, Laxus. Take me out and arrest me then. I don't want to die, not here."

"So you can summon more of your dead cronies to free you?" Laxus demanded. His voice sounded as cold as he wanted, but when he aimed the gun again to do as Eli suggested, he balked. It was hard to kill a man begging for his life.

"Nothing will happen. I'll—" It looked like Griswold swallowed something sour. "I won't do anything, I swear it. Just take me out of here and bring me into the station. You can tell them what you know and they'll lock me up."

Laxus snorted. "You're a pathetic excuse for a cop, and an even sadder excuse for a person. You're a fucking coward." He leveled the gun again, steeling himself.

"Wait, Laxus," Mira said and came to his side. She touched the hand holding the gun and inched it down just a touch.

"Get back, Mira."

She stood firmly in place. "This isn't you, Laxus, I know you don't want to kill him. Let's just do what he wants and arrest him."

"Mira, he tried to kill you," Laxus ground out.

"I know," Mira agreed. "But we know who he is now, so we can watch him while we bring him right to the police station and turn him in. Come on, this isn't really who you are."

That gave Laxus pause. _Noir's made you cold. Brought out the killer in you, just like Julian wanted._ But maybe it didn't have to always be that way. Even after everything, he still wanted to be better for Mira.

Mira saw him hesitating and pushed again. "Come on, Laxus, you'll feel better once we have him out of here and behind bars."

Laxus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and flicked the safety back into place.

Griswold let out a nervous laugh that died almost as soon as it was born. Laxus snarled, balled his hand into a fist, and swung hard. Mira yipped in surprise. Griswold's head rocked back and smacked against the stairs. The light in his eyes died as he slipped into unconsciousness. The dead around the room fell the rest of the way to the ground, limp.

A moment of silence followed, then Eli said, "You might not want to, but you should shoot him to make sure that he can't come back and fuck this up."

Laxus considered Eli's words. _You should_. Logically. But maybe there had been enough killing. "No. I'm going to arrest him."

The lights flickered then went out, plunging them all into impenetrable darkness. Mira's breath panted out beside Laxus. She squeezed his arm tight. It was irrational, but all she could think was, _In the dark, the dead stand._

A small ball of light formed overhead and illuminated the area in a pale glow. _Natalie's magic_ , Mira thought, and found the girl coaxing the light to shine brighter. "Where is Julian?" Natalie's voice was small in the quiet room.

When neither Eli nor Laxus spoke up, she turned back towards the Magicfire room and closed her eyes. "Is he dead?"

Mira could see the way her shoulders shook in the pale light.

"I didn't have a choice," Laxus said finally. "He was going to kill Eli, and then me, and who knows, he might have even come out here and killed you and Mira as well."

"Julian wouldn't have hurt me—" Natalie started.

"Enough, Natalie, Laxus is right. You may have loved Julian, but he didn't feel the same way about you." Eli's voice was as sharp as a knife. "He kept you around because you were good in bed, you did as he asked, and your magic was prime."

Natalie looked as though he'd slapped her. "That's not true."

Eli's voice dropped a few decibels and got gentle. "You know it is, you knew him better than anyone. Come on now, if you want to talk about this more we can, but we should do it outside of Noir."

The lights flicked again as if on cue. When they came back on, Natalie's face was tear streaked but her shoulders were squared. "Fine." She stomped past Mira and Laxus and took the stairs two at a time. The lights burned out once more, but her spell still hovered in the air, following her and growing dimmer the further away she got.

Mira watched her go with a heavy heart.

"Come on, stop daydreaming, guys," Eli ordered. "Grab the other end of York Junior here, Mira, and help me drag his ass out." Pointing to Griswold, he said, "Laxus, that deadbeat is all yours if you're so set on bringing him back."

Mira shook herself. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Gomorrah," Eli replied.

Back to where it all began. She looked to Laxus to see if he was onboard with the plan. He was already stooping and throwing Griswold's limp weight over his shoulder.

Bending, Mira grabbed up Klaus' legs while Eli grabbed him under the arms and together they lifted him into the air. Eli shooed Mira up the stairs first, then followed close behind. Mira fixed her eyes on Laxus' shoulder blades three steps ahead and asked, "Why did the lights die?"

"Noir's losing power. There's only one girl in the Magicfire room right now," Eli explained.

Mira paused. "There's still someone down there? We should go back and get her, we can't leave her here."

"We're coming back for her after," Laxus said over his shoulder.

"But—"

"Just hurry, Mira, we'll take care of it after," Laxus told her sharply and dodged Katarina's body spread across the floor.

"Laxus—"

"We don't have _time_ ," Eli snapped. "Noir could slip out of the Void at any second and kill us all. It's her life or yours, Mira."

"She didn't ask to be here," Mira objected.

"I told you, I'm going to come back, just as soon as Natalie is out safe," Eli said with a kind of finality that made Mira bite back her next words.

"She'll be okay," Laxus finally interjected. "One's she's removed properly from the power supply, Noir can come out of the Void. Everything will be fine."

Mira didn't know if Laxus lied or not, but she _wanted_ to believe him. She grumbled internally as she did as he suggested and moved as quickly as she could. Noir's floor shook and groaned loudly under her feet. After the shockwave passed, the lights flicked on once again just in time to illuminate the top of the stairwell. Natalie stood there, door pulled wide, and waited for them to ascend. She wore a sour look on her face, but she didn't try to run off without them, and she bit back any hateful words she had for Eli or Laxus. She eyed Klaus carefully though, perhaps wondering why he got to live while Julian died. Mira didn't have any answers for her.

The theater room was empty and littered with half-drunk glasses tipped over on abandoned tables, the alcohol inside soaking into the floor and the rich dark wood. Chairs were knocked over, scarves left behind, while hundreds of dollars' worth of casino chips were dropped to the ground and forgotten. It was eerie to see Noir like this.

"This way," Natalie said in a voice choked with old tears. Eli and Mira were hot on her heels while Laxus brought up the rear. She led them out of the theater room and down the hall, dodging items dropped to the ground and the occasional body. As they moved, all four of them listened carefully for any stragglers, but the hotel was absolutely deserted, save for the one figure down at the very end of the main corridor that marched back and forth outside of the Gold Room's entrance and chewed on her thumb nervously.

Terri looked up when she heard their feet approaching. "Natalie? Where is Mr. York? There's something wrong with the Magicfire room, all of the lights are going on and off and Miss Edgar doesn't think she can keep us in the void for much longer—"

"Mr. York is dead," Eli announced.

Natalie was as stiff as a stick, but still, she held in any choice words she had for them.

"Why is Klaus bound and unconscious?" Terri demanded.

"He betrayed his brother," Eli lied. "Just get in the fucking Gold Room, Terri, stop asking so many questions." Terri's expression darkened. She looked as though she were about to refuse when Eli's magic slapped against her like a wet blanket. "Get inside and take us out of Noir."

Terri moved like a zombie, stiff and unthinking. It gave Laxus chills to see her like that. He wanted to tell Eli to cut it out, but Noir rumbled again and he decided that his morals were loose.

Terri held open the door, waved them all inside, and closed it firmly behind herself. The room was dark, except for Natalie's ever present spell of light.

"Take us out, Miss Edgar," Terri said stiffly.

Mira dropped one of Klaus' feet in order to grab Laxus' hand. She held her breath and waited for the teleportation to start.

When the magic descended upon her, it was more painful than before, and rougher. Mira felt like she was everywhere at once, being ripped apart at the very core of her being. The feeling intensified, and then she felt absolutely nothing because she felt too much. For the twenty seconds it took to teleport out of the blank space Noir lived, she didn't exist, at least, not as a human girl in the human world. She was something else. The world slipped past her in colours and shapes, each darker and more jagged than the last, each reaching out and grasping, wanting to take a piece of her back with them. _Is this what lives in the Void? Shades and wraiths and creatures with no faces_. Everything slowed. It felt like the teleportation was finishing, but it wasn't Gomorrah that surrounded them, it was only black. Mira squeezed Laxus' fingers, the only thing left for her to feel, and prayed to any god that would listen. Coldness touched her arm. Though it was too dark for her to see, Mira closed her eyes anyway and refused to open them, lest she learn what lurked between dimensions. That coldness crept up to her neck and wrapped around her body. _I'm going to die,_ Mira thought, and was gathering the courage to fight when the teleportation kicked in again and she was ripped from that strange place and deposited bodily inside Gomorrah's walls.

The numbness that had defined her was ripped away and she discovered what it was to have arms and legs again, and sensation, though, for the first five seconds of being topside once more, Mira wished she couldn't feel anything. Her head whirled, her stomach rioted, and she wondered if she was going to throw up right there on Klaus' expensive slacks. She breathed shallowly, let out a grunt of discomfort, and tried to focus on things she knew were real and solid: the ground beneath her feet, the hand still clasped in hers, the air filling her lungs, the gray pants she stared at. When her stomach finally settled, she dared to look up and find Laxus. He didn't look much better. His skin was utterly ashen and his shoulders were rigid while he crushed himself against the golden wall at his back. His breath panted out from parted lips and his knuckles were white where he grabbed Griswold behind the legs. His other hand was damp in hers.

"Is everyone alive?" Eli asked.

It was Terri that answered. "Mr. Tase, what happened?"

Mira found Terri across the room. Her short hair was askew, her uniform rumpled, and at her side was Natalie, looking as though she'd just stepped through a wind tunnel.

"Noir is gone," Eli replied steadily.

"Gone?" Laxus demanded. His voice was raspy and weak.

"I think so," Eli replied. "Miss Edgar almost didn't get us out of the Void—"

"Miss Edgar?" Terri looked around the room as if she expected someone to appear. "Miss Edgar—"

"She's gone, Terri, she won't respond," Eli said.

Terri turned on him. "What do you mean, she's _gone_?"

"Noir isn't there anymore. Miss Edgar tried to bring us over, the lacrima failed, and now she's lost in the Void."

Mira's hands were cold. "The girl in the Magicfire room…"

"Gone," Eli said shortly. "Be thankful we got out when we did."

 _Be thankful more people died in your place._ It wasn't rational, but that was all Mira could think.

Laxus squeezed her hand and brought her back to the present. She dared to look up into his gray eyes. They were pinched with a guilty sense of both worry and relief.

"Let's move, if everyone's okay. Terri, stay here by the Gold Room, we'll talk in a bit," Eli told her. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up Klaus' feet again and nodded to Mira. Mira mimicked his movements, getting unsteadily to her feet. Another wave of nausea hit her, but it passed quickly. Natalie crossed the room, pulled open the door, and revealed Gomorrah.

All of the lights were off and only one person stood outside the Gold Room. Mira struggled to see in the dark until Natalie stepped out and her light illuminated the area. A woman with dark skin, short hair, and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey there."

Laxus stiffened, recognizing the voice. He squinted in the pale light to better see her face, just to confirm. Still, he had to blink twice and shake his head, just to affirm he wasn't hallucinating. "Dee. I watched you die." _Didn't I?_ But that night was fuzzy. He remembered Romy pulling Fiona into Scarlet Lake, and… and… he didn't remember what happened to Dee.

Dee ignored him and turned to Natalie. "All of the lights are out in the city, it's in total lockdown. There are a few thugs moving around hitting some of Julian's other hotels, but as far as Gomorrah goes… they can't see through my illusion."

"Thanks, Dee." Natalie smiled and brushed her fingers down her arm.

"Hang on," Laxus protested. "I _watched_ you die days ago beside Scarlet Lake. Griswold shot you."

Dee finally looked at him and raised a brow. "Did you see that, Laxus?"

He hesitated, suddenly not so sure. "Fiona was dragged into the water by Romy, and…" and he couldn't remember seeing Dee on the pier. _But she must have been. You were just fucked up that night._

"She was helping us," Natalie said finally. "But, that night Dee saw you and Nolan out on the pier and reacted without consulting us. Eli realized what was happening, asked me what I wanted to do, and I told him that I didn't want you hurt. Eli gave her the order, so she was pulling you out of the water when Griswold showed up and shot Fiona. Dee made Griswold think he shot her as well with an illusion, then laid on the ground until you guys left. She's been in hiding ever since."

Laxus sputtered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why did you need to know?" Dee asked.

Laxus fumed. _I thought we were going to trust each other,_ he thought at Eli.

"I trusted you plenty," Eli said aloud. "But I had to play some of my hand close to my chest. This didn't concern you, so I didn't think it mattered."

Laxus fell into silence, unsure of what to say.

Dee nodded to Klaus and Griswold. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

"We were going to take them to the police station," Mira said.

"Not tonight you're not," Dee replied. "If you leave, the illusion I put up will be broken, and, like I said, all the power is out and the streets are crawling with people just looking to erase everything Julian ever had close to him. Best stay here until morning, let those guys out there all kill each other."

Mira let out a big breath of air and looked to Laxus while Laxus looked to Eli.

Eli shrugged. "We can lock Klaus and Griswold up in one of the rooms together for tonight, they won't be going anywhere."

Laxus didn't like it, but he knew Dee's point was valid. "Fine. We'll take them in tomorrow."

Natalie gave him a tight smile. "I'll get you guys keys for some rooms. Eli…" she looked at him uncertainly. "Are you still going to…"

"I'll take care of it," Eli agreed.

"Take care of what?" Laxus asked warily.

Eli flashed him a grin. "Something personal, buddy, mind your own."

 _One last secret._ Laxus let it go, deciding that he didn't care all that much, not as long as Mira was safe, they were out of Noir, and they had somewhere to store their criminals.

"Will you watch the front, Dee?" Natalie asked.

"Sure," Dee agreed, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Come on," Natalie waved the group out towards the check-in counter and ducked behind its marble facade. When she emerged, she had a handful of keys tucked in her fingers, all of them large and wrought iron. "We have to go upstairs." She led the way. Mira followed closely behind her, a groaning Klaus still slung between her and Eli. Griswold was starting to come-to as well, but he was smart enough not to say anything, just twisted his head back and forth while he tried to get his bearings.

Natalie turned left and ascended a large, richly decorated staircase. The bannisters were capped in large mahogany busts of people locked in an embrace. At the landing, Natalie turned down a long, empty hallway, sending her light out ahead of her. The glowing orb stopped outside room number 15 and waited for them to arrive. Natalie sorted through her keys until she found one emblazoned with the correct number and opened the door wide. She then stepped back and waved Eli, Mira, and Laxus through. "You can leave them in here." It was an elaborately decorated room, one befitting a rich guest.

Mira looked around and asked, "How are we going to keep them in here?"

"A sealing spell," Natalie replied easily.

Laxus dropped Griswold to one of the high-backed chairs in the center of the room and scowled at the man. Griswold's hair was askew, his craggy face taut. He blinked dazedly at Laxus and finally found his voice. "You can't leave me here, Laxus, not with this criminal." He looked over to Klaus.

Laxus resisted the urge to hit the man again. "Shut up, Griswold, you're breathing now, but things change. Suck it up and deal with it."

The disapproving look Mira gave him was half-hearted.

"Just drop him on the floor," Eli said and let go of Klaus before Mira had a chance to react. Klaus hit heavily on his stomach and hissed, but that was the only sound he made. He cracked his eyes open a fraction of an inch and looked at Mira, but didn't try to plead with her.

"They'll be okay in here." Natalie said and herded them out. Closing the door behind herself, she laid her palm against its wooden surface. Mira felt magic leak out of her body to seal the door. Pulling away, the brunette smiled. "That should hold them. Now, to your rooms. Are you tired, Mira?"

It was then Mira realized she was utterly beat. It had been an incredibly long night. Between being trapped as Seilah, those dragon slayers, thinking she was going to kill Laxus, and then those corpses… "I'm exhausted."

Natalie touched her back and guided her to a room just down the hall, number 19. Mira checked over her shoulder to make sure Laxus was still there. He was, followed closely by Eli.

"There are housecoats inside, so you can get rid of those ruined clothes," Natalie explained while she opened the door. "But I'll find you something nicer to wear for tomorrow, you and Laxus. Julian always has stuff lying around…" she trailed off, eyes distant and sad. The door clicked and opened and she shook herself. Pushing her way into the room, she looked around. "There's no power, but there should be enough water in the hot water heater for you guys to have a shower, if you share." She winked, a ghost of her old self. "And there's a mini-bar you can help yourself to, and if you want, I have some Magicfire—"

"That's fine," Laxus said. "We're okay."

Natalie bit her lip and nodded. "I'll come back with your clothes. You'll be safe here tonight."

"Thank you," Mira said, and pulled Laxus towards the large washroom. Out of her peripheral, she saw Eli grab Natalie's hand when she tried to move away. Mira didn't mean to listen, but she was curious.

"I did what I had to, Natalie."

"I know," she replied. "Don't worry about that now, Eli. Everyone is alive and safe. There will be time to mourn Julian later."

Mira pushed open the washroom door, but turned to watch Natalie pull a long necklace from her neck. At the very end of it was a key. "Be careful when you're looking."

Eli took the offered key, then stooped and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

Natalie watched him leave out the door, then turned to see Mira and Laxus watching her carefully. She smiled wanly. "I'll be back."

Mira was dying to ask where Eli was going, but then Laxus wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her into the washroom and the question died before she could get it out.

He closed the door with finality, throwing them into one of the deepest darks Mira had ever seen. There was an instant when she was frightened of what hid in the shadows, but then Laxus used his magic to create a small, glowing ball of lightning that floated above their heads, and she remembered not to be afraid.

* * *

 **MILESTONE! I just crossed the 1,000,000-word mark on FF—that is, all my stories combined. That's a lot of words. I feel rich :)**

 **One more chapter to come, I think. It's mostly written, but I had to cut it in to two, because otherwise it would have been giant, and I wanted to post something tonight,** ** _and_** **I wanted to take some time with it ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

In the magical glow of lightning, Mira examined Laxus' cut shoulder. "It's pretty deep."

Laxus grunted when she pushed on the skin. "Stop poking it."

"It needs to be cleaned," Mira protested.

"So? Clean it, don't poke it like it's going to do something extraordinary."

Mira glared at him, but grabbed a cloth off the towel rack and, dampening it, did as he asked. Laxus hissed when she made contact, but he didn't pull away.

"What's going to happen tomorrow morning?"

Laxus flicked his eyes over to her and studied her face. She stared at his arm and wouldn't meet his eye. "We'll take Griswold and Klaus in. Without Julian around to corrupt the cops, I'm hoping they'll stay there, and then…"

Mira listened carefully for his next words. When he didn't continue, she looked at him from beneath dark lashes. "And then?"

Laxus cleared his throat. "I should find the rest of my team…"

"Freed's probably torn apart half of Fiore looking for you by now." Mira allowed herself to smirk. It felt nearly genuine, but she couldn't put all of her heart into it.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Anyway, after I find them, maybe we can find Elfman and Lisanna—"

Mira's fingers stilled. "You want to look together?"

Laxus finally understood what she was asking. "Yeah, Mira." The expression on his face said, 'Obviously.'

Mira felt stupid for thinking he'd take off and leave her behind. "Okay." She went back to cleaning his wound.

"Unless you don't want to," Laxus said after a moment. "I know things have been weird, and I'm not… I'm not who you thought I was. Before." _Noir changes you._

Mira considered him. "No, you're not."

Laxus' throat bobbed when he swallowed. "Yeah." Reality started closing in on him.

"But neither am I. There are plenty of things I had to do that I didn't think I was capable of doing," Mira said when she saw the stricken look on his face. Laxus tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she dropped the cloth into the sink, grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back around. "Don't turn away from me."

Laxus searched her eyes for the rejection he expected to find. There was an emotion there he had a hard time placing, but it wasn't hate or fear or disappointment.

"Come here." Her fingers were cool when they cupped the back of his neck. She pulled him close, guiding his mouth to hers, and kissed him lightly, gentle around his bruised chin. At first, Laxus was immobile under her mouth, but gradually he melted and leaned into her, relishing the feel of her lips and her body as it pressed against his. Touching her ribs through her tattered dress, he deepened their kiss and breathed her in. She smelled like dust and sweat and blood, but under all that was the scent of her skin.

Breaking away from the kiss was difficult, but Laxus made himself pull back. "We should have a shower."

Mira's eyes were glossy bright when she found him in the pale light of his lightning ball. The magic had dimmed, petered away with Laxus' distraction. "Don't let the light go out." She felt embarrassed for asking, but she wasn't ready to be in the dark.

"Yeah." Laxus redoubled his efforts to keep the magic going. He was tired, and even using that small amount of power was chewing away at him, but he didn't want to be in the dark either.

Tucking around him, Mira went to the large tub and turned on the taps. Water trickled out of ceiling nozzles, not hot, but lukewarm. "We should hurry; I don't know how much longer this is going to be warm for." When she turned around, Laxus already had his pants down around his ankles and was stepping past her. Mira grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, then stepped inside. The water felt good over her sore body, but not nearly hot enough.

In the dim glow of the magic, she snatched up a small bottle of shampoo that smelled like vanilla and honey and washed the grime and blood from her hair, then used a tiny bar of soap to work up a lather over her body. "What do you think Natalie and Eli are up to?"

Laxus sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands through his hair to coax out the soap. "I don't know. Probably something I'm not going to like."

Mira spoke aloud what she'd been thinking since they entered Gomorrah. "We should arrest them as well." Eli had killed people and Natalie… She didn't know the extent of the woman's involvement with Julian's business, but there was no way she was just an innocent concubine.

"If you're going to work off that, then I should turn myself in too," Laxus said, giving Mira pause.

"What?"

"I had to do some bad things, Mira—"

"Stop." The word was short and clipped and made Laxus close his mouth more firmly than if she'd sewn his lips together. "I can keep a secret."

 _You should pay for your crimes_ , Laxus thought, but found in short order he wasn't so willing to give away his freedom. _Coward._ So be it. He consoled himself by thinking of all the good he'd do after he left here, all the lives he'd safe… all the lives he _did_ save by killing Julian. _One day I'm going to find myself on the side of a fight I can't win, and that will be my redemption_. The universe settled its scores. "I guess this secret can stay in Noir. And Eli and Natalie… they can go free."

Mira nodded, looking relieved, but also slightly horrified by all the rules she was willing to break to protect the people she loved. No moral was too rigid to keep Laxus safe. "Thanks."

Laxus rubbed his thumb over the pink colour in her cheek and wondered again if Griswold was right, if both he and Mira let themselves get too caught up, if they lost sight of what was right and true somewhere along the way. But who was the cop to judge? He was the worse sinner of all. Thinking this helped firm up his resolve. What was done was done. Moralities aside, justice was served.

The water was getting icy. Laxus' skin crawled with goose bumps, but he grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her in close so he could kiss her under the cooling spray. Her skin was slippery and cold, but her breath was hot. Reaching up, Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Laxus flicked his tongue against hers and poured into that kiss all of his frustration and the helplessness he'd felt earlier that night. He took a break from kissing her to murmur, "I'm glad Noir is gone." It tried to strip him bare of everything he was, and he almost let it. It almost took Mira from him too many times.

"We should get out of the shower," Mira muttered against his mouth. His hands were rolling not so innocently over her body, grasping at her skin almost painfully everywhere she had some plumpness for him to grab, her buttocks, her hips. Moving upward, he came to rest just under her breasts and tickled the skin there more gently, seeming to come back to himself.

"The water's getting cold," Laxus agreed and forced himself to step away and turn it off. As soon as the spray cut out, Mira was touching him again. She thought about getting out and drying, but she didn't want to wait. The air was cool on her damp skin, but where her body met Laxus' was warm. He was already hard pressing into her leg, and had been for minutes. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his body and watched his eyes slip closed. The lightning ball flicked again. Laxus opened his eyes and poured more energy into keeping it going, his attention only wavering when Mira slowly started to massage him. There was a sense of aching pleasure that weaved through him, he was so stiff it almost hurt, but then she moved faster and the ache slipped away.

Mira was enraptured with the way Laxus' lips parted and his breath hitched. As his excitement and pleasure grew, the magical light he generated slowly died. He'd notice every once in awhile and renew his efforts to keep it going. It pleased Mira to know she was distracting him so much, even if she was reluctant to let the light go out.

Laxus hadn't realized Mira was gradually pushing him back until his skin met the cold shower wall. He sucked in a sharp breath as soon as the contact was made and opened his eyes wide. Mira gave him a soft smile. She kept pumping her hand. Getting used to the new coldness, Laxus closed his eyes once more and enjoyed the feeling building in his body. He grabbed her hair for something to hold on to and threaded his fingers through the damp locks. His eyes startled open again when Mira licked his chest and caught up beads of water on the tip of her tongue. She played in the hollow of his pectorals with her mouth and touched his abdomen, still working her hand over his shaft all the while. Laxus liked the way she couldn't seem to get close enough, the way she lapped at his skin, squeezed him tightly, and touched wherever she could. Her tongue edged his tattoo, then flicked lightly over his nipple, causing his breath to hitch. As soon as his breathing turned uneven, she scraped her teeth over the area. Laxus rocked his hips and pulled her hair, feeling frantic. Just when he thought he could take no more, Mira squeezed once, then released him. His body vibrated in her absence.

"Don't stop." His voice came out strange and hoarse.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" Mira teased. His skin was flushed red, the place between his legs throbbing and almost blue.

"Mira—"

She cut him off by rising on tiptoe and kissing her name from his lips. Laxus tried to grind into her, but Mira grabbed his hips and pushed him back against the wall again. He bit her lip and growled in protest. There was a second where Mira thought she'd gone too far, when she thought he was just going to pick her up and pin her against the wall and take what he wanted, but he eased back and released her lip. He'd left behind teeth marks; she could feel it when she ran her tongue over the skin. He was starting to lose himself. The thought excited her. When she looked into his face, his head was tipped back against the wall and his eyes were closed again. His chest heaved and his hands clenched in her hair.

"I want to make you feel good," Mira whispered.

Laxus cracked an eyelid. "Then keep going."

She smirked and sank down so she was crouching in front of him. Laxus held in an anticipatory groan and watched her carefully for the moment she'd close her mouth around his body. She laid a kiss to the head, took just the tip into her mouth, and rolled her tongue over the hot skin. Then pulled away.

"Holy fuck, Mira," Laxus said, half in pleasure and half in frustration. "Just..."

She pushed her breasts together around his shaft and pumped up and down, thoroughly scattering his train of thought. Laxus let out a gasping breath and pulled her hair again so she was forced to look at him while she worked. Her lips were bright as rubies in the pale yellow light, her cheeks feverish. She looked wild, not like the sweet barmaid he left behind in Fairy Tail so long ago. He always wanted to see her like this, out of control and panting for him. His whole body tightened. "You're going to make me come if you don't stop."

Mira didn't slow. "I want you to."

He got harder still. "Mira…" He trailed off, not really sure what he had planned on saying. Mira arched forward and wrapped her lips around his body. Her tongue was velvet smooth, warm. She sucked while she rocked back and forth. Laxus looked down to watch her. Her nipples were hard, her skin was peach pink and raised in goose bumps. She breathed heavily and moaned around his head, edging him closer and closer until he felt like he was burning alive.

Mira felt him throb, then he let out a long gasping moan and came on her tongue. She released her breasts, took him deeper into her mouth, and swallowed. When he was through, she didn't pull away, not like Laxus was expecting, she kept sucking and teasing, uncaring how sensitive he was. He gasped weakly while she moved, never letting his erection die. She likely would have kept going until he was ready to come again, but, with some effort, Laxus gently pushed her back and helped her stand. Mira panted and grinned, looking pleased with herself. Reaching out, Laxus wiped away moisture from the corner of her lip then crushed his mouth to hers, coaxing a surprised gasp from her lungs. Stooping, he grabbed her up by the thighs and lifted her into the air.

"Laxus—"

He ignored her protest and carried her from the bathroom into the bedroom. Luring his ball of lightning through the room, he was able to see that the place was still empty, though, to be honest, intruders were the last thing on his mind. He was more concerned with tripping.

Mira's hair spread out under her when Laxus threw her to the bed. She landed with a squeak. Her breasts bounced pleasingly, and her mouth parted in an O of surprise that he savoured. He took a moment to absorb her beauty. Mira rubbed her hands over her breasts. At the peaks, she pinched her nipples teasingly and sighed with pleasure.

Laxus released a quaking breath, then climbed onto the bed and dropped a kiss to the top of her knee. Mira watched him raptly and spread her legs wider. He licked her skin and listened for her breathing to change. She sobbed when he got to the place where her leg and hip met.

Looking up through his lashes, he saw she'd propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him kiss her. The look on her face was practically feral. Flicking out his tongue, he tasted her, sweet yet bitter. Mira bowed and dropped her head back. Her whole body quivered with anticipation. Laxus licked again, tongue just lightly caressing her body. Mira lifted her head and gave him a dark look that had his heart throbbing hard. The next time he licked her, he kept his tongue where it was and drew small circles. She gasped and shook and arched her spine. Laxus ran his hands over her thighs, grabbing her soft skin and kneading her flesh. Exploring further, he tucked one hand under her backside and lifted her higher, then inserted his fingers into her body. She was hot and wet, pulsing and trembling. When he touched her she jolted like she'd been shocked. Her fingers were suddenly in his hair, pushing his mouth tighter to her body while she writhed and whispered his name over and over again. Laxus moved his tongue faster over her clit, pushing her just to the brink. When Mira coiled like a tense spring, he slowed, then stopped, bringing her back from the edge. She hissed and let out a humorless laugh. There was a reprimand on her lips, but it died when he went back to licking and teasing.

Twice more Laxus brought her to the threshold of orgasm only to back off. The final time she dug her nails into his shoulder so hard she broke the skin, but she wasn't sorry for it. "Don't stop," she told him in a weak voice.

Laxus winced and went back to work, leading her back to a place where she was all but crying. This time when he felt her tighten around his fingers, he let her come. She bucked and clawed at his back, pulled his hair, and moaned too loudly.

Before she was even finished, he removed his hand and positioned himself at her opening. Mira was still trapped in the tail end of a long, intense orgasm when he pushed into her body and buried himself to the base. The woman under him cried out and bit a pillow between neat, white teeth. He eased himself in and out of her body, picking up speed as he went, until he was smacking hard against her. Soon she was scratching him again with nails that weren't entirely hers. There was a moment he looked down upon her and her skin was pink intermixed with hard scales, the perfect combination of beauty and beast, delicate and deadly. His heart beat hard, fear and pleasure amalgamating to drag him into the epicenter of the perfect storm. The ball of lightning he'd been nurturing extinguished, plunging them into darkness, but neither noticed.

* * *

Mira pushed Laxus' hair back from his forehead and kissed the damp skin there. They could both use another shower, she thought, but the water would be frigid, and she didn't care all that much. "Natalie is going to be back here soon." She was surprised the brunette hadn't already shown up.

Laxus grunted noncommittally. He wanted to sleep. Cushioned against Mira's chest, he was comfortable and relaxed in a way he hadn't been for weeks. She kissed his forehead again. "Come on."

Laxus sighed and rolled off of her. His skin was cold where it'd been exposed to the air. Mira stood, as lithe as ever, and asked, "Can you make some more light?" Now that she wasn't feeling quite so animalistic, the dark was creeping in again. It brought with it fear and uncertainty.

"Mmm," Laxus agreed and did as she asked.

"Thanks," she said and went to the bathroom for housecoats. The magic bobbed along behind her, illuminating her way. The place looked slight messier than when they'd started. The sheets were pushed down around the end of the bed and the pillows were thrown across the room. Inside the bathroom was even messier. Clothes and shoes were kicked around and water dotted the floor. Mira sighed and grabbed two plush white housecoats. She slipped into one before coming back into the main room. Just in time to see Laxus moving towards the door. He had the bedsheets wrapped securely around his waist, the excess length dragging the floor. Glancing at Mira he said, "We have a visitor."

 _Natalie_.

Laxus squinted through the peephole and saw Natalie waiting patiently for him to answer. She looked clean and refreshed. The only thing that marked her earlier scuffle was the ring of light green bruises in the shape of fingers around her neck. She wore a scarf to cover the damage, but left it unwrapped. In one hand she carried a pile of clothes and a lantern, and in the other was a tall amber bottle of rum. Laxus let out a sigh before he pulled back the door and allowed the brunette to enter.

"Hey, love," she said. Her eyes lingered over his naked chest appreciatively, then landed on the long scratches and the indent of teeth Mira had left behind on his shoulder. Her mouth curled into a bright grin. "That sure looks like fun." Looking past Laxus, she found Mira. "Hey."

"Hey, Natalie," Mira said.

"I brought you some stuff for tomorrow." She dropped the clothes to a bright white chair and set the lantern and alcohol on the floor, then waved Mira closer. Mira did as she asked, clutching the fringe of her housecoat as she moved. When she was close enough, Natalie touched her cheek and said, "I'm sad Julian is gone, but happy you're okay."

For a moment Laxus remembered the way Julian's eyes blanked and his head rocked back. Life was fragile indeed. Closing and locking the door he asked, "Klaus and Griswold still locked up and doing okay?"

"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "Tomorrow morning we'll get them out of here."

Laxus scrubbed his face. "I can't believe that old fool. What was he thinking? What did he hope to gain?"

"Maybe he just wanted what everyone wants," Natalie said. "People are easy to figure out, Laxus, once you know what to look for."

"And what does everyone want?" Laxus asked, because he honestly didn't know anymore.

"Power, money." She ran her fingers teasingly over the place the bedsheets rode on his hips, then reached up and pinched his chin a little too hard. "To feel good." She winked.

"You think everything is that simple?" Mira asked.

"Why can't it be?"

 _Is everyone so superficial?_ Mira pushed her bangs back from her face. "I don't get why was he going after me and you."

Natalie threw Mira a look. "I suppose me because he just didn't like me hanging around, and you because you were getting between him and the man that was going to turn Julian's empire around on its head."

Mira didn't know if that was a great answer, but it was the only one she was going to get until they questioned Griswold.

"Just a sec," Natalie said and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back out a moment later with three glasses. Resting them on a small stand beside the door, she poured alcohol into them. "This may be the last time I see you, so have a few drinks with me."

"You can still come with us," Mira offered. "I don't know what we're going to do… maybe join a guild, or just wander around or something, but… you can come." She tried to imagine Natalie away from Julian's hotels and couldn't.

"I don't think guild life is for me," Natalie replied. "I need a little chaos."

Mira smirked, remembering the havoc that was Fairy Tail. "If Fairy Tail was still around…" _you'd fit right in,_ but that wasn't true.

"It's alright, love, you don't need to pretend. Just have a few drinks with me and help me forget some of the bad stuff that happened tonight." Natalie pulled out a shiny black case from the pocket of her white wrap dress and took out a tiny white pill. She held it out for Laxus. "For old time's sake?"

Laxus swallowed tightly. "I—"

"Once you leave here, none of this will matter," Natalie said. "You and Mira will hold each other together, you'll move along with your lives, and you'll forget."

Laxus didn't think he'd ever forget Noir, not for as long as he lived.

"One more night of fun can't hurt," Natalie pressured and popped the pill into her mouth. A slow magical wind bloomed as it dissolved on her tongue. She closed her eyes, grabbed Mira's hand, and tipped her head back to let the drug run through her. Before it could completely disappear, she opened her eyes again, found Laxus in the flickering light of the lantern, and came in close so she could drag her tongue across his lips. She tasted like chemicals, tangy and dark.

 _Pull away,_ Laxus thought, but when he locked eyes with Mira in the pale orange light, he saw something in her expression that kept him stationary. Magicfire moved through him. His skin came alive. When Natalie pulled back, he gathered Mira close and kissed her hard. He eased away long enough to tossed back the burning alcohol Natalie pressed into his hand.

* * *

 **I totally over indulge. *sigh* one more chapter, guys. Sorry. I truly do natter on. Also, sorry about that ^^ I'm a slave to my whims. I've always been a sucker for that one last ride.**


	46. Chapter 46

Mira's head spun. She hadn't been high on Magicfire ever before and the sensation was both heady and disorienting. There hadn't been very much left on Laxus' lips when he kissed her, but it was enough to make her blood hot and her mouth burn. Flicking her tongue against his, she licked off that one last drop. Laxus bit her teasingly then pulled back. Mira blinked slowly into the spinning room and watched with detachment as he grabbed the glass Natalie had poured for her and handed it over.

Natalie's laugh was soft and musical. "Cheers, Mira." Glass clinked together, then hot liquid was trundling over Mira's tongue. She swallowed it back. Natalie poured her more. She knocked that back too.

Hands rolled over Mira's shoulders and played with the collar of her housecoat. Locking eyes with Natalie, she realized it was Laxus who tucked into the plush fabric and eased it aside. Natalie watched his movements, an excited gleam in her eye while he spread it first into a wide V, then reached further so he could cup Mira's breasts and free them. Mira leaned her head back against his chest and let him touch her, a soft sigh building in her lungs. That sigh bloomed when a hot mouth closed around her pert nipple. She opened her eyes and saw Natalie bent down in front of her while Laxus held her breasts together. She could feel the man pushing hard into her back and smiled, pleased that he was enjoying himself.

He let go of her breasts so he could tug at the tie around her waist. Pulling the bow free, he eased the fabric open, then pushed Natalie down to her knees by the shoulder. Natalie smiled up at him. He ignored her hot look and grabbed one of Mira's legs and lifted it, giving brunette easy access to Mira's clit. He watched, transfixed, when Natalie flicked out her tongue and licked Mira's center. Mira sucked in a breath and moaned. When Natalie continued, the takeover mage reached back, wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck, and pulled him in for a kiss that nearly stopped her heart.

Natalie's tongue moved quickly, edging her close to orgasm. Her whole body was sensitive, from head to foot. She thought she couldn't take anymore and tried to push Natalie away, but then Laxus stooped, hooked his arm under her other knee, and lifted her clean into the air, legs spread wide. She was forced to keep her arms wrapped around his neck to stay upright. Natalie purred and licked and groped her behind, eased her fingers inside, and made Mira's whole body burn.

Then Natalie was reaching under her to tug at that sheet still covering Laxus. Pulling it until it fell to the floor, she crooned when his hard member bounced free. Mira panted, feeling the warm skin between her legs. Natalie reached out, wrapped her fingers around it, then put it in her mouth and sucked. Laxus groaned, caught somewhere between _too sensitive,_ and _holy fuck_. Natalie took her mouth away, then positioned him at Mira's opening. Laxus took the hint, lifted Mira up a few inches, and let the brunette guide him inside. The takeover mage was soaking wet and warm, both sensations heightened by the drugs. Laxus smiled languidly when Mira moved her hands up into his hair and pulled. She puffed and sobbed when he eased her up and down. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Natalie was back to licking her. Natalie looked up, caught him watching, and moved her tongue lower so she could lick his shaft where it wasn't buried in Mira. reaching out, she grabbed his testicles and held them almost too tight. Laxus closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of pleasure toeing the line of pain. He moved Mira faster. The girl was shaking, her skin slicked in sweat. She practically screamed every time he brought her down on his hard shaft and her body brushed against Natalie's waiting tongue.

Just as Mira thought she couldn't take anymore, liquid fire rolled over her skin and took with it reason and sanity. She screamed and rolled her head back against Laxus' chest. The man leaned down and bit her neck hard, heightening her orgasm. When her arms went limp, he dropped one of her legs and wrapped his arm around her middle to keep her from falling. Mira stood on tiptoe and panted. Natalie stopped licking her while Laxus eased himself out and dropped a messy kiss to her neck. Then he was rubbing his hand over his body to keep it hard, though he didn't think that was going to be much of an issue. Natalie crawled forward and took him deep into her mouth and sucked him clean. Pulling back, she grinned. "You taste good, Mira."

Mira's skin prickled with the after-effect of her orgasm. She felt her lips curl into a wicked smile. Crouching on wobbling legs, she grabbed Natalie by the hair and kissed her mouth, sliding her tongue between her lips to taste both Laxus and herself. It was bitter and tangy. Pulling back, she pushed Natalie back towards Laxus and watched transfixed while Natalie opened her mouth wide and took him as deep as she absolutely could. Mira clutched her hair and kept her there. She only let her ease back when she heard the girls muffled protest. Natalie came off, gasped a loud breath, then went right back to it. Mira tipped her head back and watched Laxus for a moment. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth was slightly parted. Rising, Mira stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips across his. Laxus grabbed her like a man drowning and kissed her hard.

"Come here." Natalie's voice was barely a whisper. Mira realized that she'd stopped sucking on Laxus. She broke her kiss with the man and turned, ready to protest, but Natalie was there to silence her with a kiss. "Come to the bed." Her hand was damp when it closed around Mira's.

Mira moved, feeling ethereal, wispy and barely there. She blinked and she was at the bed. The pale moonlight slipped in through the window to amalgamate with the lantern's glow. Natalie's skin was awash in the light, half warm-orange, half chalk-white. Mira temporarily forgot about Laxus, fascinated by Natalie's curves and dips, and pushed her generous breasts together. The girl's nipples were hard. Taking one into her mouth, Mira rolled her tongue over it. Natalie's skin tasted faintly like salt, but Mira didn't mind, especially when Natalie threaded her fingers through her hair and moaned. Mira scraped her teeth across her nipple and heard that moan turn into a gasp caught somewhere between pleasure and pain.

She sucked more gently until Natalie's breathing eased, then pulled back. "Lie down." Natalie eagerly obeyed. The mattress didn't make a noise under her body, but the sheets rustled. That sound was one of the only things that kept Mira stationed in reality. It was difficult to focus. She crawled onto the bed after her and eased herself between the brunette's legs. Leaning forward, she kissed Natalie thoroughly and relished in the woman's moan. Skimming her fingers down Natalie's body, she felt the swell her breasts pushed against her own and trilled in pleasure.

Hands rolled over her backside, startling her. Mira looked over her shoulder to see Laxus had appeared. His eyes were shadowed by the moonlight. "Keep kissing her," he demanded and pushed Mira closer to Natalie so she was laying directly on top of the woman.

Mira obeyed. She jolted when she felt Laxus' hot tongue between her legs. She panted and moaned, coming off Natalie's mouth again. "I… I can't, Laxus." She was too sensitive.

Laxus' mouth paused and his hand landed sharply against her backside. "Keep kissing her." Mira bucked and crooned.

Natalie grabbed her hair and brought her mouth back. "You better listen, love, I think he means business."

Mira whimpered but kept up the kiss. Laxus went back to licking. Natalie started moaning and Mira realized he was working on her as well. Her body flared with the realization, excitement making her quiver. She kissed Natalie until the woman's breath turned hectic and she was about to come.

When it happened, Natalie bucked and yelled and bit Mira's lip until it hurt. Mira gasped and she let go, but the place still ached. Laxus finally moved his mouth away, seemingly satisfied. Mira tried to rise, but he pushed her back down with a hand on the small of her back. "Not yet." He stood. Mira expected to feel him at her opening, but instead it was Natalie that turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Her moans were loud and lewd. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was all she could hear. Mira watched, mesmerized, as Laxus brought Natalie screaming into another orgasm.

Laxus pulled out, leaned down, and dropped a line of kisses to Mira's back. She glanced over her shoulder again, the look in her eyes smouldering, and he knew she wanted the same treatment. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrists and eased her arms behind her back. Pinning her hands together with one hand, he teased at her opening. Mira bucked and whined, more than ready.

He wasn't gentle when he pushed inside, but Mira didn't mind. She arched as best she could to make things easier for him. Laxus grabbed her hip and held her still, then slammed into her hard. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Mira felt insubstantial. She lay on the bed and looked to the ceiling, every part of her throbbing until she felt like there was nothing left. Natalie rose and crossed the room, looking like a dark-haired wraith. The lantern was burning low. Mira swallowed, her throat parched, and asked, "Where did you send Eli?"

Natalie bent, went riffling through the pocket of her dress, then fussed with the glasses. "There is a storage locker on Cundles. Something inside belongs to me."

"But Dee said no one could leave Gomorrah," Laxus said groggily.

Natalie came back with three glasses of alcohol. Climbing on the bed, she pushed one at Mira and one at Laxus. "We shouldn't go out, her spell is weakened every time we go through the illusion, but this was really, really important."

"What is it?" Mira asked. The glass felt heavy in her hand. Natalie held out her drink in cheers. Both Mira and Laxus hesitated before they followed suit and knocked the drink back.

"I'm from a place called Alveraz," Natalie explained when she'd swallowed. "We have some of the strongest mages in the world."

"In the west," Laxus said slowly, thinking of Gramps waiting to hold a meeting with the emperor.

Natalie looked his way and smiled. "Yes. When Julian figured out exactly how powerful my support magic could be, he wanted more western mages. He did some digging, found out that my sister Dimaria was a mage like me. Then he went behind my back and contacted Sander using Romy."

"Romy?" The name felt strange rolling off Laxus' tongue. He remembered her bursting from Scarlet Lake and dragging Fiona under.

Natalie nodded. "Sander was her uncle. His business was human trafficking, that's why Julian liked having Romy around so much; through her he had some good connections. He was really pissed when I killed her."

She said it so casually that at first Laxus didn't think much of it. Then he remembered seeing Romy slip down the door frame and Sienna's moonstone eyes. He nearly choked. He tried to grab Mira and scramble back, but his body wouldn't move. In fact, he felt like his eyes were drooping. He tried to gather up magic to attack, but it was being chewed out of his system. _Silver oil._ Using him up and hollowing him out _._ "You—"

Natalie frowned. "It's okay, Laxus, I'm not going to hurt you."

Mira squeezed her fingers into a tight fist to try to keep conscious. "What—" Laxus was nodding at Mira's side, his mouth slacking and his body dropping closer to the mattress.

"You broke your own rule, Laxus, never accept food or drink from anyone here," Natalie said with a sad smile. "But you'll be alright, I promise, as long as you don't try to find us afterwards."

"What did you do?" Mira protested. Her words were slow, her mouth moving awkwardly over the words.

Instead of answering, Natalie said, "We're exactly alike, you know, Mira? I think that's why I like you so much. Both of us have a power that the world hates."

Mira's teeth chattered and her vision doubled. "What are you talking about?"

"She's the necromancer," Laxus filled in the blanks. His tongue was leaden.

Mira was slow to pick up, and even when the words permeated she tried to deny them. "No, Griswold—"

"Laxus is right," Natalie said after a moment's hesitation. "Griswold was just there to take the fall. I was going to let it go, but I was afraid Laxus would eventually kill the guy, and I didn't want him to take an innocent man's life."

"So now you're a moral murderer," Laxus spat, momentarily fighting off the effects of the drug.

Natalie frowned. "Killing is never easy."

"Please tell me you're lying, Natalie," Mira begged. _You defended her so much…_

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to look at me like that." There were tears in Natalie's eyes, but Mira didn't know if they were real or not—Natalie was a good actress. "I thought you of all people would get it."

"Why would I?" Mira asked harshly, but thought maybe she understood.

"People are afraid of mages like you and me. Neither of us asked for this power, did we?" Natalie searched Mira's eyes. "You're lucky, Mira, you can use your power for good, but I'm forced to hide. Do you know how horrified people are when they see the dead stumbling down the street? So I learned sand magic and support magic, something to help people instead of kill, but this is how I was born, and I can't fight what I am. This magic _wants_ to be used." She swiped a tear away from her cheek. "I pay for it, the dead haunt me all the time. Poor Eli, he always gets to see the darkness in my head."

' _I see the dead all the time,'_ Eli had said once _._ Now Mira understood what he meant. "Why did you attack me on stage that night with Logan, Natalie? I thought…I _liked_ you." Betrayal curdled in her heart.

Natalie sniffled and pushed her hair back from her face. "I needed to give Sienna a distraction so she could check the shipment coming in. I wasn't sure if Dimaria was going to arrive that night or not."

"You _shot_ me," Mira snarled.

Laxus had been drifting towards unconsciousness, but at the fever in Mira's voice he startled back to the real world. He couldn't move his body, but he could listen. Natalie looked over and patted his cheek. "You'll feel better once you sleep, Laxus, stop fighting it." He tried to twist from under her palm but couldn't. Soon Natalie took her hand away and said, "I'm sorry about that night, but I never would have hurt you, not really. I knew Laxus would keep you safe."

"That bullet was meant for my chest."

Natalie sighed. "The bullet wasn't supposed to hit you, I thought no one would let Logan in that far, but he just kept coming, carrying out the order that I gave. I was going to call it quits right there, and say fuck it for that night, but then Laxus stood and started going for him, and I thought, 'He'll get there in time.' Well, I guess I was mostly right. I felt really guilty for your leg." She reached down and caressed the place the small scar lived. "But now you'll always have something to remember me by, right?" She smiled flatly. "Anyway, that whole night was a mess, because shortly after that, thanks to Griswold, Julian caught Sienna, and told Laxus to kill her—"

"You knew?" Laxus' words were slurred and barely audible.

"Of course I knew, Eli told me everything. I was really mad at you, Laxus—I was going to kill you and then Julian outside of Julian's lounge that day—but... You were so nice to me, I just couldn't."

"You came after us again, with Raff," Mira reminded her.

A lock of brunette hair fell over Natalie's face. She pushed it back and puffed out her cheeks. "Laxus was going to leave without helping Eli and I with Julian. We wanted to give him a little extra incentive to stick around, so we attacked and made him think that the necromancer was out for you, thinking it'd make him stay. Seems like we were right on the money."

"Raff tried to kill me!" Mira said, coming more awake for an instant.

Natalie shook her head. "No, Mira, I wouldn't have let that happen. As soon as Laxus hit him with lightning, Eli told me and I let the magic go. I knew he'd come through for you, and even if he didn't, I never would have pulled the trigger."

"You shot Eli!" Mira returned.

"And it almost killed me to do it, but he thought Laxus was getting suspicious and wanted to make it seem like he was a victim as well. I thought it was really dangerous, but he insisted he was okay. He had that healing lacrima he got Julian's healer to make, after all."

"And then he killed him," Laxus said.

"He didn't want any loose ends," Natalie replied.

It seemed so extreme. "In the gardens…Nina was _strangling_ Eli."

"That was my idea. Eli knew you thought one of us was the necromancer. He was afraid you would try to kill us, so I suggested using poor Nina…"

"Where did Nina fit in all this?" Mira was getting hazier, but she made herself ask.

Natalie huffed. "I was counting on Nina to distract Julian while I looked for his key to the storage locker, but Nina was… I don't know. She was messing around, I guess. She was getting caught up in it all, always at Julian's side and stuff, but he scared her." She got a wistful look in her eye. "Julian was sort of intimidating, but that was part of the appeal. Anyway, she started getting antsy and thought Eli and I were going to betray her, so she went after Sander's key. When she showed up and realized I already took it but didn't tell her, she freaked out, killed Sander, and took his anti-magic lacrimas. Then… well, you know, Eli killed her. He gets nervous when I'm involved, trigger happy. He really loves me." She smiled. "He's sweet, in a way."

 _Sweet._

"None of this was supposed to happen, Mira," Natalie continued. "I thought with Romy dead Sander would be pissed and not deal with Julian at all, but it turns out money talks. Sander agreed to deliver Dimaria if Julian could pay. Which he could, of course. At first I didn't think she could be captured, given that she's part of the emperor's elite guard, but when I tried to make contact with her, she wouldn't answer." Her chin warbled.

"How did you know he was going after your sister?" Laxus heard himself ask.

"I found the letters he and Sander were sending back and forth in his room one night when he was too stoned to care that I was riffling around. I did what was necessary to keep her safe. He wanted to bring her back and bleed her of all her magic to make Magicfire." Natalie searched Mira's eyes. "I couldn't let that happen, you understand, right?"

 _What wouldn't you do for Elfman and Lisanna,_ Mira wondered. Anything within her power if it meant they'd be safe. "You could have just asked. We—we would have helped you."

Natalie looked at her sadly. "You haven't spent much time in places like Noir, have you? I didn't think I had anything to offer that you might want in exchange for your help. I wasn't rich like Julian, I didn't have morality on my side like Griswold, I had a hunch that Julian had taken my sister, and I had to wade through a slew of armed and bloodthirsty men and women, all the while trying to decide which ones to trust. And then there was the fact that it's incredibly _hard_ to plot to kill the man you love, you know? Even when he was trying to tear my family apart. I hope you never have to find out." She reached out and stroked Laxus' bare chest. He made a small noise, but didn't push her off, too close to unconsciousness to make a move. "I might have put too much Silver oil in his glass, sorry, love. He's going to feel that tomorrow morning."

Mira shivered in the cold air.

"It makes me sad that this is going to be the last time we see each other. I would have had a little more fun, but Eli and I are on a tight schedule. It's time to disappear. Don't hunt for us, Eli will kill you."

"You can't leave, Natalie, you—" _need to answer for your crimes._ Mira couldn't make the words come out.

"You know, you're supposed to be sleeping by now, Mira," Natalie scolded. She scooted off the bed, taking the shot glasses as she went, and sauntered back to her dress. Mira watched her go, focused on the swaying of her hair, on the swelling of her hips by her backside. _Dirty pretty_.

Natalie pulled out a small compact case from her dress, then rooted through for a container that looked like lip balm. Unscrewing the top, she dipped her finger inside and took out a dollop of clear fluid. Then she rubbed the stuff over her plump red lips. The light shone off their glossy surface; it was the only thing Mira could see.

"Will you kiss me, Mira?" Natalie asked when she returned. "Once more, for old times sake?"

Mira tried to open her mouth to say no, but Natalie was already leaning down and brushing her lips. The drug was both sour and sweet, chemically. _This is what pure Silver oil tastes like_ , Mira thought.

Natalie pulled away. "I really do have to go now. Please don't look for us, I don't want to ever have to hurt you."

Mira's head swam and her eyes drooped. She couldn't open her mouth to answer. Natalie smiled, then turned to Laxus. His eyes shifted behind his pale lids, back and forth as if he were fighting to wake. "Goodbye, Laxus." She patted his cheek and kissed his mouth lightly, then, climbing from the bed, she grabbed up her bag and sauntered from the room. The door closed loudly behind her.

* * *

The sound of an abrupt snort had Laxus waking with a start. He blinked blearily up at a pale blue sheet dotted with white cotton. _Those are clouds._ _Those are clouds and that's the sky._ There was a heaviness pressing against his chest. The smell of vanilla invaded his nose. _And that's Mira's shampoo._ He shifted to see her and she groaned. Her fingers squeezed into a fist just over his heart while she burrowed her face closer to his chest.

Laxus felt his eyes drifting closed again when a sharp _snuff_ and a cold nose against his cheek brought him back around. Opening his eyes again, he came face-to-face with a mangy looking dog. It was mostly blonde, its fur matted and full of burs. One of its paws had a large growth by the pinky toe. It looked like it was full of fluid and ready to pop at any second, but the dog didn't limp. In fact, it looked positively pleased to have someone to harass. It sniffed Laxus' face generously while the dragon slayer turned his nose up and twisted away. The thing stunk as only a dog could, like must and gland and last-week's garbage when it opened its mouth and licked his cheek.

"Ack!" Laxus turned abruptly away and jarred Mira.

"Wass wrong?" the snowy haired girl started.

The dog huffed, deciding they had no food, then waddled away.

"The fuck?" Laxus demanded into Mira's shoulder. His mouth felt as dry as cotton and as rank as old cream left to fester in the heat of summer. _Maybe that's an exaggeration_. Maybe not.

"Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty," growled a familiar voice.

Laxus rolled away from Mira and blinked back at the sky again. _Why am I seeing clouds?_ Why wasn't he looking at the white ceiling of Gomorrah?

"Rough night, buddy?" Griswold's craggy face floated into view. Laxus focused and saw he was free of his bonds. He was still in last night's suit, a cheap brown thing that was a knock-off of an expensive designer's. _Cop's salary,_ Laxus thought.

"Cover up, eh? No one wants to see that shit." Griswold threw a pile of white sheet at Laxus. He caught the material with his face, slow and disoriented. Mira was a little quicker. She at least managed to sit up and grab the edge of the sheet so she could pull it over both of their naked bodies.

"You're supposed to be tied up." Laxus glowered at Griswold.

The man laughed and laughed and laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. He had to double over to gather his breath.

Laxus didn't share his mirth. His head was splitting down the middle and Griswold's humorless laughter only served to make it worse. A bird chirped over his head and he finally managed to put two and two together, but looked around just to be certain. Sure enough, he and Mira were in the center of a fallow farm field. That mangy dog was far away, sniffing the ground. Its stub of a tail wagged slowly. "What's happening?"

"You've been had, kid," Griswold said. He wiped under his eyes and sniffed.

Laxus screwed up his face. "What?" _Natalie killed Romy. Natalie was the necromancer._

Griswold snorted. "You've been _played_. Used. _Manipulated._ Just like I told you. Fucking snakes."

Laxus squeezed his hand into a fist so tight his nails cut into his palm. "Where is she?"

"Half-way across the country?" Griswold guessed. "She came into my room early this morning, snatched up Klaus York and took off with him and Eli."

"Klaus? What did she want with him?" Laxus wondered.

"The York's are businessmen," Griswold said. "I imagine she recognized a resource when she saw one."

"Sonofabitch. We have to go after her," Laxus cursed.

Griswold crouched down. "I don't know if you realize this or not, but we're in the middle of a field in… which town?"

"Which?" Mira repeated.

"That's right Snow, which town?" Griswold asked. "Because it sure as hell isn't one I recognize. They dropped us off in the middle of fucking nowhere and split. They'll be long, long gone and they're not likely to show up again any time soon."

"We fucked up," Laxus said finally. The realization left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Griswold considered him. "We sure did," he said finally. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, _sort of_?" Laxus demanded.

It was Mira that answered. "Julian York was your target, and he's gone, right?"

"Yeah, but Natalie—"

"Used us to release her sister," Mira supplied.

"I don't fucking believe this," Laxus cursed. "How did this happen?"

 _Drugs, booze, too much fun, too little inhibition,_ Mira thought miserably.

Griswold wasn't so tactful. "Thinking with your dick, Laxus, you saw a pretty girl willing to entertain you and your dame here and—"

"Shut the hell up," Laxus snapped, mostly because it was true. "There's _no way_ she and Eli dragged us out to some shitty little town and _left_ us here." He managed to get himself up on his elbows and looked around. The suit Natalie had dropped off the previous night was in a neat pile, folded and placed on a rock. _On a fucking rock, in the middle of a gods be damned field_. He looked around the tawny grassland and cursed again. _How_? It didn't make sense.

….

It didn't make sense.

He ignored Griswold's presence and stood. Stumbling over to the clothes, he grabbed up the black pants and tripped into them. His head spun and ached with every movement. _Keep going_ , he encouraged himself when he wanted to lie down and sleep, or bend over and be sick. Too many drugs, too much alcohol. _Never again._ That was easy to say when his eyes were burning out of his face with the fluorescent sun. Whether or not it would remain true…

He only bothered pulling on the navy shirt and left the suit jacked just where it was. Leaving it unbuttoned, he picked up the bright orange dress left for Mira and tossed it at her, perhaps a little unceremoniously. "Get dressed."

Mira frowned at him, annoyed by his gruffness, but didn't argue, she was eager to get up and get the day started so it could end all that much quicker. "Turn around," she told Griswold.

The cop did as she asked without a word of complaint. Mira stood and pulled the dress over her head. It was long sleeved and short, and dipped low in the front. Laxus went digging through the pile and pulled out some shoes. His old black boots were there, and beside them was a pair of small black flats. He handed those to her a little more civilly.

"At least she didn't give me heels," Mira said, trying to be optimistic. That earned her a scowl from the sour dragon slayer. _Grumpy._ She didn't dare say that aloud.

"You ready?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Mira questioned. When Laxus just started walking and didn't answer, Mira turned to Griswold. The cop shrugged his wide shoulders. "Laxus—" Mira tried again.

"We haven't left," he said finally and looked around the wide field.

"What do you mean, look at this place," Mira protested.

"Yeah, I'm looking," Laxus agreed. "And it's fake."

* * *

 **One more twist for ol' time's sake. Sorry, you're disappointed Natalie was the necromancer. It was see-through and cliché. I know. I'm just not that creative.**

 **Also… *sobs* when FF went down the other day I lost the reviews you left me on the last chapter. Noooooo! I can't see them :( but they're in my email. It'll have to do.**

 **Happy 2016, guys! I hope it's a great year for you all.**

 **Alas, true to form, I have one more chapter in me (I think I'm just going to be saying that until the end of time, as is my curse.) Seriously though, one more chapter with some good stuff in it, hopefully.**


	47. Chapter 47

Mira scrambled after Laxus and Griswold scrambled after Mira.

"Do you have any weapons?" Griswold asked.

Laxus frowned. "Does it look like I do?"

"You assholes took all my stuff, so I've got nothing either," the cop griped. "Next time, when a guy tells you he's straight, you better listen, Laxus. I told you Natalie and Eli were—"

"Shut up."

"But did you listen? Time and time—"

"Shut up, old man, or I'll make you," Laxus threatened.

Griswold kept going. "Who sees a mind reader and a gussied up, glorified whore and thinks—'

Laxus reeled on Griswold and snatched him up by the collar of his shirt. In less time than it took to draw breath, he bullied the man down onto the lumpy ground. Mira only had time to squeak in protest. On one knee, Laxus tightened his hold on Griswold's shirt until his knuckles creaked. All he could smell was the richness of the earth and sour sweat from the cop. The sudden movement combined with the cloying scent made him feel gross, but anger overpowered that sick sensation. "If I wanted a fucking lecture, I'd get that mangy mutt. It has more sense than you." He expected Griswold to blanch (not very many people stared at him blankly when he screamed at them) but the man was steadfast and immovable.

"You need to hear it. You had one job—"

"I told you—"

"You even got paid for it," Griswold spoke over him. "I gave you the money and I told you to get out. But did you listen? Not you, not Laxus Dreyar, King of Vanity. What, did it eat you that you didn't catch your necromancer? Did it burn you that Julian York wasn't yet dead? Did you feel like you had to prove yourself to some fucking minx—"

"Shut up!"

"OR were you just thinking with your dick? You wanted that one last ride?" Griswold pushed Laxus back. He was stronger than he looked. Laxus wobbled on one knee, off balance enough for Griswold to get a clear shot in. At first, Laxus didn't know what happened, he was fine, and then his face was burning. Then some clarity shot through and he realized Griswold punched him. In his moment of immobile shock, Griswold wormed out of his grasp and got to his feet.

Laxus tucked his tongue into his cheek and felt the cut left behind by his tooth. He spat out a glob of blood. "You're going to regret that."

Griswold laughed humorlessly. "I don't think so, kid, it felt pretty fucking good. You've been nothing but a rash since the day I hired you. Too high-strung, too unable to take orders."

Griswold's words stung, mostly because they mimicked Gramps'.

"Cut it out," Mira's voice was distant. "This isn't the time to be fighting with—"

Laxus didn't hear the rest. Gathering himself up off the ground, he met the cop eye-to-eye. Griswold was the same height as he, and likely would have given him a run for his money in his younger days, but the cop was old now, and didn't have a taste for fighting. Or so Laxus thought. He swung without ever remembering to make the conscious effort to do so. Griswold caught his punch and sidestepped, then jammed his fist into Laxus' kidney. Laxus groaned and wanted to curl over the spot, but made his body turn instead. Lifting his elbow high, he caught Griswold in the jaw and sent him spinning.

"Okay, okay, you made your points, you can stop now," Mira tried again. She was somewhere behind Laxus, talking away in a high and panicked voice. Laxus barely heard her, he was fixated on Griswold. _He's not really the one you want to punish_ ; the thought was crystal clear, delivered by a familiar voice. Laxus pinched his eyes shut and shook Makarov from his head. When he opened his eyes again, Griswold was standing and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. It came away red.

"Now we're talking," the man snarled, and rushed Laxus.

"Wait!" Mira cried.

Neither man listened. They collided audibly and fell to the ground, a mess of swinging fists, flying dirt, and curses. They were like a whirlwind of violence, until Mira couldn't tell who was who _. They're going to kill each other_. She tried to dismiss the idea, but couldn't quite. "Hey!" Neither noticed.

Blonde hair shot through with mud gleamed in the light of the sun as Laxus pinned Griswold to the ground again. He straddled the man's torso and snarled like a dog. The first hit that landed sounded dull and was met by a grunt of pain. Griswold bucked and tried to dislodge Laxus, but Laxus wouldn't move. He punched again.

"Laxus!" Mira yelled. He still ignored her. The more violent they became, the more irritated it made Mira's souls, until every single one of them was writhing for a place on her skin. One voice in particular rose above all the rest. Seilah wanted out.

 _Stop_ , Mira thought viciously. She didn't want to be afraid to use her magic again, but the fear was very real.

Griswold managed to get his leg between him and Laxus. He kicked the dragon slayer hard in the chest. Laxus gasped in pain but didn't fall back like Griswold hoped. Instead he hit the man hard in the gut and watched him blanch.

Mira swallowed tightly and tried every trick she knew to gain control again. Nothing was working. _This is happening_ , she thought wildly, _whether you like it or not,_ _Seilah is coming out again_. _It can be on your_ _terms, or the demons_. She knew which she would prefer. Gritting her teeth, she let the magic come in a slow wash.

Laxus felt the swelling power and paused. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Seilah and momentarily came back to his senses. His skin crawled; it was always eerie seeing Mira in any of her demon forms, but Seilah in particular was unnerving, especially when he remembered how out of control she'd been just the night before. "Mira—!"

The girl shivered as she fought with the domineering demon. _Kill them all and let's move on._ Seilah wasn't happy.

Laxus swallowed tightly when Mira fixed him with apathetic eyes. _Am I going to be able to pull her back from another ledge?_ She had almost killed him that last time. "Mira, change back." Griswold was temporarily forgotten.

"No."

She looked at him and he felt his mind trying to blank. "Mira—" Seilah was trying to use her Macro curse. _To make you do what_? His heart felt like it was going to explode. His palms tingled. "Mira—stop." He didn't know what to say to make her come back.

 _That's enough_. Mira bit her tongue until it hurt to remind herself that this was her body. She could feel Laxus there on her periphery, her mouth was trying to open so she could command him to kill Griswold, but she refused to budge. Seilah struggled for another heartbeat, and then, when she could get no traction, grudgingly settled back. Mira panted and tried to reorient herself.

Griswold took advantage of the tense situation. It was a dirty blow, but he clenched his fist and hit hard. Sharp pain bloomed over Laxus' cheekbone. "Fuck," he cursed and grabbed the place. Griswold hit him again, knocking him backwards. Laxus would have fallen back, but Mira was there snatching him up and pulling him to his feet like he wasn't three times her weight. Reaching down, she grabbed Griswold as well. Both men were a bloody mess, Griswold with a black eye and red teeth and a swollen nose, and Laxus with a bruised jaw, cheekbone, and a blackening eye. They both looked like they'd gone a round with Erza.

Laxus waited for her to attack, but she just held him steadily and glared. The eyes that skewered him with a dark look belonged mercifully to Mira, even if her face was different.

"Stop messing around," Mira said with finality. "We don't have the luxury of fighting with each other, not if we want to find Natalie and Eli and get out of here."

Griswold's menacing expression cleared, Laxus' shoulder's relaxed. Mira eased her grip. "Thank you." As soon as they stopped trying to claw at each other's throat, Seilah settled and everything became easier.

Laxus glowered once more at Griswold and said, "We're not through."

Griswold raised a brow. "If we're both still alive at the end of this, and you want to go another round, you know where to find me."

Laxus grumbled internally. What happened to being a yellow-bellied rat? Perhaps the old man was sick of inaction. He turned to Mira. "You're good?" She looked alright, scary as all hell when she frowned wearing that face, but there was a spark in her eyes that belonged only to her and couldn't be mimicked by a Tartarus demon.

"…Yeah," Mira said tentatively. She didn't tell Laxus how Seilah still wanted her freedom, she didn't say how every now and again she had to reaffirm with the creature that she, Mira, was in control, and not the other way around. _It'll get better with time_ , she hoped, as it had with Halphas. Nothing happened overnight. _Just keep trying_ , because as soon as she gave up and used other demons instead, that was the moment she gave Seilah power.

Laxus didn't know if he believed her or not, she looked uncertain, but he didn't want to ask her again. _If she says she's good, then she's good_.

Griswold pinched the top of his nose and grimaced. Laxus thought he was going to start something again, but the man just rolled back his shoulders and said, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Laxus repeated.

"Yeah, if you think we haven't left Gomorrah—"

"I don't have a plan," Laxus admitted. "I just know that there's no way they dragged us out to some field and left us here."

The look Griswold gave him could strip paint. "That's a weak foundation, but I'll humor you, what do you think is happening?"

"It's an illusion, it's gotta be. One of Dee's. Eli told me once that Dee's illusions were so solid that they felt real. For all we know, we could be standing in Gomorrah's lobby right now—or hell, we could still be in the room."

Griswold looked at him uncertainly. "Dee was good, but I shot her."

Laxus shook his head. "I saw her last night, trust me, she's alive and well."

Mira nodded. "It's true."

Griswold sighed. "Bloody illusion mages. Don't trust them—they're all liars."

"Master Mavis was an illusion mage," Mira felt obligated to point out. "She was trustworthy."

Griswold screwed up his face. "Whoever the hell that was. I'm sure she was great, to her allies, now imagine yourself on the other side of the coin. Lucky for us, I've had to face a few illusionists in my time. We have to find where Dee's hiding and break her concentration, otherwise…"

 _We'll be stuck here in a world of her choosing until we die,_ Laxus thought bitterly. Just as he was thinking that, the sun got significantly hotter. He unclasped the top button of his shirt and fanned the material. "It's autumn, so unless they've put us halfway across the world, I'm right, and this is definitely an illusion."

Mira nodded and wiped her brow. "Which means, she needs to be within range to cast the spell."

"She's probably inserted herself somewhere in the landscape; we just have to find her," Laxus reasoned. "Think, did we see anything weird?"

Mira bit her lip. "What about that dog?"

Laxus looked off into the distance to where the mutt was happily sniffing. "Maybe." It was possible. "Only one way to find out." Looking over at Mira, he held out his hand cautiously and wondered if Seilah was going to make a reappearance. A storm cloud moved over Mira's borrowed face. Laxus almost retracted his offer, but then her features smoothed and she took his hand in hers. Her palm was soft and cool. Griswold made a derisive noise from somewhere behind them. Laxus bristled, but then let the irritation go. "Come on."

The soil was loose under their feet and the sun was getting hotter by the second. Sweat ran down Laxus' spine and pooled just above the waistband of his pants. His navy shirt was soaked through even though he opened it wide. He would have prayed for a breeze if he thought it would make a difference. Griswold had lost his suit jacket and opened his light coloured shirt all the way. Even Mira looked uncomfortable. She kept fanning her face as if that would help; it only made her hotter. To make matters worse, it seemed like the closer they tried to get to the dog, the further away the thing became.

"We're walking in circles," Griswold complained.

"It's been a straight fucking line," Laxus swore.

"Do they plan on sweating us to death?" Mira exclaimed in exasperation. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Water would be nice. She could drink enough to drown.

Just as she thought that, the ground beneath her feet started to change. After so long of the same monotonous terrain, Mira almost crowed with pleasure, but the walking was only getting worse. Her feet were slipping in the sand before, but now they were sinking into loose soil. It squelched under her feet and bogged her down.

"What is this shit?" Laxus wondered. It was like they were walking into a bog. The scent in the air had changed, become peaty and moist. Laxus almost stopped, but the dog was, for once, nearly within reach, only forty meters away.

Griswold stopped walking and surveyed their surroundings. "Notice anything strange, kids?"

"Hm?" Laxus grunted. "Everything?"

The cop considered the ground. Small rivers appeared, lapping in the dips of the land.

Laxus noticed the change the same time Griswold did. Turning, he found Mira several paces ahead, plodding along at a steady rate, though her feet tramped through the now sodden mud. "Hang on, Mira."

The woman turned and looked at him quizzically. As she did so, she took a step back, and then was falling. Falling through the air, then through the mud, and then through something less thick but significantly more wet. The scene changed all together. Bright sunlight trickled through cherry-red water. A surprised gasp escaped her lungs in the form of large, cheery bubbles. A slithery creature rushed past her field of view, a toothy lamprey. Mira held back a yell as all the pieces fit together. _You're in Scarlet Lake._ It seemed impossible, but she knew without a doubt that it was the truth. _You're going to drown._ She hadn't even bothered to take a breath. _Swim to the surface_. The water was so cold she didn't know if she could make it. _You have to, otherwise you'll drown and you'll never be able to help Laxus._

She was disoriented at first, but then, looking around, she saw a burning ball that had to be the sun. Turning herself towards that brightness, she began to swim. The going was slow, her limbs were incredibly stiff, but she was making progress. That was, until a hand closed securely around her ankle and stopped her movement. Mira's heart leapt into her chest. _Don't look down, just shake out of it and keep going_. Kicking hard, the hand slipped off and she propelled forward a few feet. Just when she thought she was free, another hand wrapped around her other ankle. A panicked cry bloomed in her chest as they pulled her deep.

* * *

Laxus gawped at the place Mira had been. _Gone like a ghost_. But Mira wasn't a ghost, and girls didn't just disappear into the mud. "Mira!"

He was met only with silence.

Stumbling towards the place she vanished, he fell to his knees and patted the ground, as if that would yield some answers. All he touched was mud. Two small foot prints marked the place Mira stood. "Mira!"

A raven squawked in the distance.

"Mira!"

"She's not there," Griswold said.

Laxus didn't even bother looking over his shoulder. Digging his hands into the wet ground, he started shoveling dirt.

"Do you think you're just going to dig down there and she'll pop out?" Griswold asked. "Like some kind of jack-in-the-box?"

"Either shut the fuck up and help me," Laxus said, "Or fuck off."

Griswold was silent. Laxus thought at first he disappeared, wandered to find the dog some other way, but then the cop appeared by his side and sank to his knees as well. Together they started shoveling out great globs of dirt.

It didn't seem to matter how much or how fast they worked, the dirt never lessened. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Mira!" Laxus screamed again. Still no reply.

His nails tore in the rock-littered mud. He didn't care. He dug his fingers in deeper and grabbed out huge handfuls.

"We're not going to find her here," Griswold said. "We need to break the illusion and then see what happened to her."

Laxus didn't listen. "She has to be here." He kept going.

"Laxus, stop. You're just tiring yourself out. This is what they _want_ ," Griswold said. "If she's dying, then our best bet is to _find that mage_."

He was right, Laxus knew, but he couldn't think beyond getting to Mira. _She's in here,_ he could feel it. Renewing his efforts, he was rewarded for his tenacity when he pushed through a chunk of clay and saw paleness. "Mira!" Dirt smeared a cross her face as he fought to clear her nose and mouth of the suffocating mud. Where her skin was visible, she was so white she looked like a ghost. Her lips, where they weren't caked with mud, were as blue as the sky, and under her eyes were deeply bruised. "Mira!" _She looks dead_. He banished the thought as soon as it formed.

He dug deeper, determined to pull her out of the ground, but again the mud was endless. The more he tried, the less progress he made, until the mud was roiling and edging higher to swallow her back into the earth. "No!" She was slipping away. Laxus scrambled to hold her there anyway he could. His fingers dug into her shoulders with bruising intensity.

Hands appeared next to his and he realized Griswold had repositioned himself to get a grip on the girl as well. Laxus was too panicked to feel thankful. The addition of another helping hand didn't make things easier; in fact, it made them worse. The ground belched once loudly, and then Mira's skin slipped from his hands and she was gone from sight.

Laxus stared at the place she'd been for several seconds, trying to process what had happened. _She's gone._

 _Look harder_. Back he went, digging again, even though she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Mira finally looked to see what was tugging at her. Pale, plump hands, soft and waterlogged, grabbed at her feet, her legs, her hip, her dress, and her hair. It hurt, but the pain was dull and distant, buried under numbness. _You're going to die here, forgotten in Scarlet Lake_. _Down here with all the sinners. Down here where you belong. Demon girl._

She would have cried if she had the energy. It was all she could do to close her eyes.

A voice cut through the fog, distant and muffled, the sound was traveling through water, but it was close enough she could hear the word. "Stop it, you're going to kill her."

"Back off, I'm just doing what you're too weak to do."

"That wasn't the deal! You were just supposed to confuse them until we were ready to leave, no one was supposed to die."

"They'll hunt us down!"

"No-" Fingers closed around Mira's bicep and hauled her upwards. The dead that were grasping at her slowly began to haze. _It's an illusion_ , she thought. _They aren't there_. But the water certainly was. It prickled at her lips and made her feel sick and dizzy. _What's happening_? She couldn't tell.

"Move." That voice was vaguely familiar, feminine, and full of rage.

"No-"

A slap rang out. Mira startled and opened her eyes. The water was suddenly lapping at her chest, not over her head. Cold air whipped past her wet face and froze her to her core: her body had no idea what to do as it swung between extremes. Only moments ago she was sweating profusely, but now, she'd never been colder in her life.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're being stupid, Natalie."

 _Dee,_ Mira thought, _that girl's name is Dee_.

"A life isn't stupid," Natalie protested stubbornly.

Mira gulped in a greedy breath and forced her eyes open while she tried to strum up the energy to climb the rest of the way from the water. Seilah's power had slipped away, lost with the loss of concentration, so now she was just a half-drowned human girl. She coughed and choked and watched the world breathe in and out unevenly. The empty clam shells along the shoreline dragged themselves upright and danced on needle-point legs, calcareous shells clacking together with sharp teeth. They swarmed into the water. Mira watched, horrified, while they barreled for her toes. She cried out in protest and clutched Natalie's arms. Looking into the woman's face, she watched her warm hazel eyes melt, the mouth she had loved to kiss so much turn black, and her teeth turn into fine, piercing points. Mira felt her throat close with fear. A strangled sob croaked from her lips.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Mira. you're safe. I won't let anything hurt you." Natalie touched her cheek gently with a hand that was mostly decayed. _Necromancer_ , the rational part of Mira's mind railed. _You need to_ _get away_ , but she was frozen in place, trapped between a vicious hallucination, the very real threat Natalie and her followers posed, and the lake that was trying desperately to keep what it was given.

Dee's expression soured. "This has gone on long enough. Eli and Julian were both willing to entertain you, Natalie, because they were both too fucking stupid to see how much of a flake you were, but if I'm going with you, a few things have to change. You need to start making some smart decisions, and it starts with this whore dying." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a gun and leveled it.

There was a click that had Mira's heart racing.

Eli stepped out onto the pier. At first he didn't notice that Natalie knelt and pulled Mira from the depths, or that Dee was pointing a gun at the woman he loved, his eyes were casted to the large duffle bag in his hand as he searched inside for something. "Natalie, we have the carriage ready. Dimaria is waiting and—" He looked up and trailed off. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to make sure we're safe when we escape," Dee said evenly, "But Natalie thinks this little tramp is worth risking everything for."

Mira shook her head to clear it. The sudden movement didn't help very much. Now the world was spinning, the sun twirling around and around and around as it never should, changing shadows and then brightening only to dim again. _Focus_. Her legs were so cold. _You have to get out of the water_. Looking up into Natalie's face, Mira saw she was just a girl again, not a half-rotten corpse creature. Hers was a face Mira wanted so badly to trust, but she knew beyond those wide, sweet eyes, was a callousness that bred cunning. She didn't look like she was scheming now though, she looked scared. The kind of scared that propagated senselessness. A sand storm appeared and hit Dee hard. The woman screeched and squeezed the trigger. A bullet hit the water beside Mira. Mira jerked to the right and panted wildly, scared for a whole new reason.

* * *

The illusion fell away so quickly Laxus was left reeling. He was on his knees in a very different place. Scarlet water lapped happily at the dock he perched upon. His arms were in the lake up to his elbows and his face was only centimeters from the rolling waves. Blinking, he realized that the mud was actually water, and Mira wasn't being buried alive, she was being drowned. Or... Had been. Now, just steps away, she half-perched on the pier while Natalie stood firmly in front of her with her arms spread wide. A sand storm died and revealed Dee holding a gun. Eli was just steps away, a shocked expression on his face. It took Laxus seconds to determine Dee was trying to hurt Mira. The woman screamed and cussed and shot at the snowy-haired mage. The gun was deafeningly loud. Natalie jerked back and clutched her side. Red bloomed and soaked her fingers in seconds. Her face went ashen and she gasped for air.

"Natalie!" Eli yelled and scrambled over the dock, his rucksack forgotten at the end of the pier. Dee smiled meanly and retrained the gun on Mira.

Laxus had been slow to react, but now that he put all the pieces in place, he was able to think beyond _Mira's in danger_. A lethal finger of lightning exploded from the sky and hit Dee squarely. She still managed to pull the trigger twice, Mira still rocked back, and all Laxus could think of what his haunting nightmare ( _Do you want to see what's on the inside?)_.

* * *

I am the dirtiest, filthiest liar. And I talk (write) too much. I grossly underestimated how much more I needed to add, but now that I've gotten through an additional 20,000 words since I last said "Last Chapter," I think we're FINALLY closing in on things. I won't say next is the last, because I don't want to embarrass myself again if I lie. Sorry this one took so damn long to get up, things have been busy. AND GOOD FUCKING NEWS PEEPS! My reviews have been synched! Yay! They're not lost! Thanks for reading! And for patiently waiting for me to stop writing. Soon.


	48. Chapter 48

Dee and Natalie fell almost in synch with each other while Mira clung to the dock for another blissful moment. _She's fine_ , Laxus thought wildly, then looked into her blank, shocked face and knew that wasn't the case. In his mind's eye, he remembered his dream, walking Mira to the end of the pier, that sack over her face, pressing the gun against her forehead, and pulling the trigger. She simply fell back, into the water with hardly a splash to mark her descent. This was much like that. She simply opened her mouth in an O of surprise, then let go and slid under the surface, and sank like a stone. In her wake, blood filled the already red water column, thicker and darker than the lake. Laxus' mouth was paper dry.

People started yelling then, but Laxus couldn't hear them. "Mira!" As if that would call her back. It didn't. Thoughtlessly, he leapt in after her. It wasn't until the water closed around his head that he wondered if he shouldn't have taken off his boots or something, but the thought was distant, he was too focused on getting to Mira before she sank away and join the other corpses littering the bottom of the lake.

The water was bitterly cold. He wanted to gasp, but bit his tongue hard instead and forced his eyes open. It was quiet down there, everything was dead and still, a ghost town under water. The pillars for the dock faded from view, swallowed up in the darkness before he could see where they disappeared into the mud. Laxus searched for Mira's silver-thread hair and thought he caught a glimpse of it to his left. Turning, he tried to focus on where she should be. A flash of something dark whizzed by in the murky water, too fast to have form. Laxus' heart leapt into his throat, every single muscle felt tense and ready to fight.

Fingers closed around his bicep. Startling, a gasp of air escaped his lungs. He turned just as the fingers loosened and the thing disappeared. _Ghosts,_ he thought wildly. It was a lake for the dead and their ghosts. _Where is she?_ He almost had the sense to be afraid, but he was too concerned with finding Mira. Whirling again, he swam a little deeper. His feet felt like two encumbering bricks, leather boots heavy and weighing him down while his pants clung to his legs and made his movements jerky. A flash of silver made him swim deeper until his hands brushed sand. Way down at the bottom of the kettle lake waved sparsely rooted plants, pond weed and milfoil. There was so little light this far down, Laxus was surprised that anything grew, but there it was, reaching desperately for the surface. _Like you should be doing_. He didn't want to be down there, his lungs were screaming for oxygen, his skin burned, and his vision was blurring.

Another black shadow swirled around him. Laxus purposefully ignored the thing, until it reached out for his ankle and grabbed him tight. Swallowing a scream, he kicked hard and dislodged his attacker. _Don't look_. He imagined Romy waiting, or Trent, or Sienna, even though she was lost with Noir.

The world shifted and the darkness eased. Light petered through the water column and alit upon a rope of silver hair. Laxus swam madly for it. _It's her._ It had to be, there was no other option. She was buried half in the mud and was twisted up in weeds. _Why is she buried_ , was a question that he should have been asking himself, but was too relieved to care much about. She was bleeding steadily and looking pale. The closer Laxus got to her, the more he realized that something wasn't right. There was a shadow over her shoulder, something that lurked and lapped at the rising blood. It dropped its face to her skin and sucked with a leathery mouth.

 _Scarlet Lake keeps what it takes._ Laxus felt like there was lead in his gut. The creature seemed to notice he was there. It looked up, fixed Laxus with slit-like eyes, and barred needle teeth in a grimace. _Be afraid,_ his thoughts screamed, but the fear evaporated. Growling, he swam with all of his strength and punched at the creature. It easily slipped away, much better adapted for swimming with a fin-like tale and webbed hands. It disappeared into the shadows. Laxus swam down and pulled Mira from the sand, the motion causing the bottom of the lake to billow up like smoke and further cloud the water. She was waxen and unmoving. _Dead,_ his mind screamed, but Laxus ignored that. Mira couldn't die, not here, not in Scarlet Lake, not in Innisfil. Pushing his feet against the bottom, he launched himself towards the surface, Mira cradled in his arms.

Even though his legs were stiff and his arms were occupied, he made good progress. His lungs burned and the world was trying to warp out of perspective, but he kept his eyes trained on the surface. _Just a little more._ He could see the sun burning brightly in the sky, then made out the edge of the dock. _You're close._

Breaking the surface was like coming into a different world. People were still yelling up there, about what, he couldn't tell, nor did he care. As soon as he and Mira emerged, the screaming stopped. Laxus fixed his eyes on the dock and swam for its craggy surface. Reaching out, he closed his fingers around the wood and pushed Mira up. She was as limp as a wilted flower, so pale she was nearly blue.

"Holy shit," someone cursed. Laxus didn't get a chance to see who. More hands closed around his legs and then he was being dragged under. Just before he slipped below the surface, someone grabbed Mira from his hands and pulled her the rest of the way up. _Eli or Griswold?_ If he had to choose which one would come out on top of a scuffle, he put his money on Eli. _Is she going to be safe up there?_ But she'd be safer there then down in the deep with these….

Whatever they were.

Shadows pulsed and writhed, faces formed and dissolved. Laxus couldn't tell if what he saw was real or not. Hands touched him again and he panicked. Pushing lightning from his body, he felt it travel far through the water. His attackers screamed and then became corporeal. There were two, one obviously female with small exposed breasts covered mostly in scales, the other looking androgynous with long kelp-like hair and a flat chest. _Mermaids,_ his mind supplied, though they were nothing like the mermaids Gramps used to tell him about. These ones had teeth and claws and slits for eyes. These ones fed on the dead Julian gave to them. These ones polluted the lake and ate sinners. They moved in, faster than he could follow. Claws tore over his scalp and pulled hard at his hair, exposing his neck for the other to move in. _Scarlet Lake keeps what it takes._ _And it likes mages._

More lightning slipped from his body with hardly a thought. The creature at his back released him. Laxus swam madly for the surface and even managed to pop his head out to gasp in a frantic breath, then he was being pulled under again. Hands closed tightly around his throat, claws ripped at his chest, digging deep gouges into his skin so blood could leak out. _You're going to die in here._ _You're going to be eaten by Scarlet Lake's biggest secret, and no one is going to know_.

The water exploded with shards of twisting wood. _Pieces of the dock,_ Laxus realized, but couldn't figure out why. The wood wound together into a sharp spear and shot through the water, tearing open his side. He couldn't stop himself from gasping then. in the water went, straight into his lungs. He choked and sputtered and coughed, helpless to do much else while the world liquefied. Then he was being lifted, the piece of wood catching him up under the arm as it rose like some kind of golem giant.

Laxus grabbed onto it weakly and let it carry him skyward. It dropped him unceremoniously to the top of the dock, where he lay, bleeding, aching, and, when he was able to suck a breath into his lungs, coughing.

"You skewered him like a stuck pig." That sounded like Eli.

"Shut up, he's alive." And Griswold.

Laxus stared at the burning ball in the sky, unable to move or close his eyes. something dry pressed into his side, and then all he felt was pain.

"You alright, kid?"

Laxus turned on his side and vomited.

* * *

Waking up in a place he didn't recognize, Laxus lay for a moment and tried to take it all in. It smelled unfamiliar, like laundry detergent and pancakes mixed with too much syrup. Blinking at the ceiling, he sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. Something niggled at his mind. Aside from the indent of the scar over his eye, he expected to feel…

The flashback hit him hard, choking on water, drowning, being sliced open like a tin can and bleeding everything he had out into Scarlet Lake for monsters. _You're dead, that's why you don't have any cuts._ Laxus sat up too quickly. The room twirled viciously and his stomach revolted. He leaned over the bed and gagged but there was nothing there to come up.

A figure filled the doorway. The sound of a fork scraping over a plate was grating. "You're going to wreck my breakfast if you keep that up."

Laxus fought to breathe evenly and squinted at the man. Shaggy salt and pepper hair, an unruly beard and wide shoulders told him it was Griswold. The man leaned against the door and shoveled pancakes into his mouth. "How 'oo fweelin', kid?" he asked around the food.

The smell of food made the nausea worse. "Like I want to hurl, get that shit out of here." Talking was hard. He waved Griswold off but the man stood steadily.

"You swallowed a lot of water. You were tripping balls when I pulled you up, screaming about monsters, thought you were bleeding to death." Griswold pointed his fork with a piece of pancake stuck to the end. Laxus thought it was going to end up on the floor, but it stayed skewered. "That's a bad ride."

Another flash of memory nearly crippled him: sharp teeth, slit-like eyes, greedy mouths. _Mermaids._ Weren't they real? They felt real, but he couldn't deny that his flesh wasn't in ribbons like he'd imagined.

But Mira… she'd been bleeding. "Where is she?"

Griswold stuffed another mound of pancakes into his mouth and chewed slowly.

It was torturous to wait. With every passing second, his anxiety grew, until he threw off the blankets despite his sickness and staggered to his feet. It was then he realized that someone (likely Griswold) had stripped him down to his shorts before he threw him into bed, and there was a large bandage covering his side. The place felt hot and stiff.

Laxus took a step forward and nearly went sprawling. Throwing out a hand, he caught himself on the bedside table. The impact sent a lamp with a beige shade rocking.

"Sit down, you fool," Griswold said when he swallowed. "You're going to fall and crack your head open and I'm no nurse."

Laxus ignored him and straightened. The movement made him wince, the pain it fostered almost crippling. He took another step. The room spun, but his legs didn't try to give out, so he kept moving towards the door. Griswold looked on with a disapproving frown. "You're too fucking stubborn for your own good."

Laxus shoved by him and out into the short, off-white hallway. The floor was covered in a taupe coloured carpet, the walls blank save for one picture of a younger looking Griswold surrounded by a woman and two young children. _His family,_ Laxus realized, and wondered where they were. _You probably don't want to know._

His foot caught on nothing at all and he went lurching forward. A strong hand closed around his shoulder and caught him before he could face plant.

"You're an idiot," Griswold grumbled. "The girl is trying to sleep, and here you are, stumbling around looking for her like some kinda love-sick _dog._ "

Laxus shook him off as soon as he was able. "Mir—!"

Griswold pushed his shoulder and forced him back into the wall. Laxus winced, his head flared, and his stomach roiled. Griswold ignored his pained expression. "Cut that out, you savage. If you're that hot to trot, she's sleeping in Ella's room there, but don't go screaming down the halls." He nodded to a room across the hall. He said something else, but Laxus didn't hear, he was already shambling towards the room in question.

The door was open just a crack. He pushed it wide and caught his first glimpse of Mira. She lay in a bed that would have been too short for anyone else, but seemed to be just the right size for her. Her hair was strewn out overtop of a pink and purple pillowcase while her body was tucked under a princess-themed blanket. She was sleeping, as Griswold said, Laxus could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Over her shoulder was a thick bandage that was stained mud-brown with old blood.

Griswold saw him looking at the wound and whispered, "She was hit by Dee's bullet. It got her good, but I think she'll be alright. I had an old doctor friend come look at you two when I brought you back…"

Laxus stopped listening. Stumbling into the room, he came to rest beside the bed. There he watched Mira sleep for another beat, then grabbed the blankets and folded them back. She had dressed at some point in a spaghetti strap nightgown adorned with large cheerful cats sporting wide, Cheshire grins. Only one strap was up over her shoulder, the other pushed down around her chest so it wouldn't hinder the bandage. Laxus wondered briefly who had helped her dress. Griswold? Because it looked too sore to do herself, the place where the bandage wasn't covering her skin was bruised a deep purple and blue.

Mira frowned when the blankets pulled away, but then Laxus sank down into the too-short bed and wrapped around her body, mindful of her wound. Her uneasy expression smoothed. Laxus heard the door snick closed as Griswold exited. He burrowed his head into the pillow, drowning himself in the scent of her hair, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mira came awake in increments. She was being squished under a heavy body, her legs and torso trapped as someone wrapped her up tight. Turning to look back over her shoulder, she realized that it was Laxus, and that he had grabbed up the blankets at some point and stretched them over their heads. It reminded her of that first night they'd spent together in Gomorrah, back when things were messy, but weren't a mess. Turning stiffly, she touched his cheek and laid a kiss to his mouth, then fell back into a sounder sleep.

* * *

The second time she woke, it was because the smell of cooking roused her from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she looked squarely into a stubbly chin. Laxus breathed lightly. Every time he exhaled, his breath would push her bangs, which would in turn tickle her forehead until it was itchy. She readjusted so their faces were more even, then ran her fingers through his hair. His face was still bruised from his fight with Griswold, his bottom lip split and his cheek swollen. When she touched the place, Laxus grumbled and came awake. His slate gray eyes found her under their blanket tent. He didn't smile and he didn't say hello, he stared at her until it became unnerving.

Mira shifted. "Hey."

Laxus squeezed the arm thrown around her middle. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" He looked so serious.

Laxus stroked the part of her hair that he could reach. "Are you okay?"

Mira shrugged one shoulder. "I'm alright, a little stiff is all."

"Dee shot you."

Mira nodded. "I know, I remember that. After… after I came up from the water, I saw Natalie lying on the deck. I thought she was dead." She looked sort of haunted. "But Eli was there. He had his shirt off and was keeping pressure on the wound." She touched Laxus' side just under his ribs. "Right there." There had been a lot of blood. "He was really focused on Natalie, but Griswold just walked up and slapped the cuffs on." He'd been cold in that moment, the cop he'd been decades ago, before the world had worn him thin.

"Is she alive?"

A familiar voice spoke up. "She was seen to by a doctor and patched up so she could carry out a very long sentence for a slue of charges."

Laxus pushed the blankets down over his head and fixed Griswold with an annoyed look.

"Don't fucking look at me like that, you're the one sleeping in my girl's bed." The man sat in a small, pink beanbag chair and puffed agitatedly on a cigarette that he ashed on a plate.

"Sorry," Mira said. "We'll get up, I'm sure she'll want it back—"

"The dead don't need beds, Snow, just don't be disrespecting it." His voice was matter-of-fact, but Laxus could tell it stung him to say it.

Mira clamped her lips together.

Griswold ploughed on. "Like the girl said, I arrested Eli and Natalie when you were messing around in that lake—"

"And Eli just let that happen?" Laxus raised a brow. He'd seen Eli reduce men to tears and push them to the brink of madness with barely a thought. "How?"

"You heard her, Eli was trying to play nurse to his minx, so I threw some magic-sealing cuffs on him, and that's that," Griswold explained. "He was too busy trying to fix his dame that he didn't notice what I was doing until it was too late."

Laxus sat up slowly and scrubbed his face. "Bet he was pissed."

"Mad as a badger. Now they're sitting pretty in the Innisfil jail."

"What about Klaus?" Mira asked. "Did you arrest him too?" She didn't remember much beyond Eli's arrest.

Griswold blew out a thick line of smoke. "Not so much. Both he and Natalie's sister were gone when we got to the carriage they planned on using to escape."

Laxus cursed.

Griswold just shrugged. "I don't have too much on Dimaria, and Klaus… he'll turn up, his kind always do."

"Can I see Natalie?" Mira spoke up.

Both men stopped and looked at her.

"Pardon?" Griswold asked.

Mira looked at him stubbornly. "You know what I said."

"I heard you, but I think not."

"Why not?" Mira asked, "do you have a rule against visitors?"

Griswold puffed again on his cigarette. "Yeah, when they've been sleeping with my prisoners. It's going to be hard enough to keep her in there without you mucking about, trying to release her."

Mira scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Who knows? Your kind is always a little fucked—"

"That's enough," Laxus interrupted. "She's not going to break her out, right, Mira?"

Mira glared obstinately at Griswold. "I just want to see her. I don't have to explain myself."

 _Not a good idea,_ Laxus thought, but Mira looked set. Maybe she needed some closure.

"I'm not letting you alone with her," Griswold said. "Next thing I know, those cuffs of hers will be off and you'll all be riding off into the sunset with whatever money they managed to scrounge from Julian's casino."

"Then stay in the damn room," Mira spat. "I don't care."

Griswold frowned, but nodded his head. "Fine, sure." He mashed out his cigarette on the plate and stood. "Your clothes are there." He pointed to a tiny chair with yellow flowers embroidered in the cloth. As promised, their clothes were left in an unfolded pile. "I'm no housekeeper," he said, "but they're clean. Get dressed and we'll head in to the station now." He left without saying another word, the door closing loudly behind him.

Mira stared after the man for a second, then turned her eyes to Laxus, and prepared herself for the inevitable question he was going to ask.

"Why do you want to see her?" His gray eyes had a hard bite to them.

Mira sighed and pushed her loose hair back from her forehead. Her bangs were in the way again, but she'd lost her tie somewhere along the way. "She saved me."

"After she tried to kill you."

That was certainly true. Mira shrugged. "I don't know, I just do. Curiosity, maybe? I just want to ask her why."

"I can tell you why without her spewing some line at you," Laxus supplied. "Natalie is a manipulative bitch."

Mira pressed her lips together. "You can stay here, if you want."

"And let you go on your own? Not a chance," Laxus replied. Getting out of bed, he crossed the room and grabbed up their clothes. They were clean, as Griswold had promised, but wrinkly. He dressed himself first, then turned to Mira and addressed her bandaged shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't feel great," she said sarcastically.

Laxus came back to stand before her. "Don't be mad, Mira. We've fucked up enough, and Natalie… she's intense." He threw her words back at her just to see if they'd have any effect.

A storm cloud passed over her face, but it cleared within seconds. "I'm not mad," she said in an even voice, "Just cranky." She was hungry, tired, and sore. "And I want to get out of this stupid city. I want to find Lisanna and Elfman, and I—" _I want to go home,_ she thought but didn't say, because Fairy Tail was home, and Fairy Tail was gone.

"You want to just find a shitty little motel with a leaky sink, a creaky bed, weird stains on the floor and zero room service, and you want to crash for a few days?" Laxus supplied.

"Exactly," Mira said. Decadence bred monsters.

"I guess lucky for you, I know a few dives," Laxus replied.

Mira smiled weakly. "I won't ask how."

"And I won't tell you." He grabbed the strap of her nightgown and pulled it off her arm. Mira bent her elbow and helped. Once that was free, Laxus rolled the fabric down. It almost wouldn't go, she was a little fuller through the hips than who the nightgown had previously belonged to, but Mira shimmied and it fell away. Laxus was careful not to gawk, remembering Griswold's warning, but he did appreciate the softness of her skin until he got to the bandage and deep bruising around her shoulder. Then he frowned until Mira nudged him and he remembered what he was doing. Bending, he held out the dress for her to step into. That material was more willing to slide over her body. Mira put one arm through the armhole and left the other free. Laxus pulled the dress up as high as it would go, then dropped a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Mira's lips pulled into a smile. Turning her face just slightly, she gave him a ghost of a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to go see her? We can just leave, Mira," Laxus said when he broke away.

Mira squeezed her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want to stay long, and we can leave right after." She slipped from his grasp and went to the grape-coloured dresser. On the surface were three long bobby pins. She grabbed up one, used one to pin her bangs back and gathered the rest of her locks up into a ponytail. Once that was done, she grabbed one more pin and shoved it just under her ponytail.

Laxus watched her carefully. Finally, he conceded, "Alright."

Griswold waited just outside when Laxus threw open the door. There was a sour expression resting on his craggy face. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Mira said, and grabbed for Laxus' hand.

* * *

The Innisfil Police Station was rundown, like it hadn't had much of an upgrade in three decades, but it was spacious, as if it had housed a lot of cops at one point. Now just three sat around the police station.

"Got a couple more for the cells, Grissy?" asked a dark skinned woman. She sat at her desk, hidden mostly under a mountain of paper.

"Not these two, Becka," Griswold replied. He didn't offer any other explanation, and no one else tried to hinder his movements. Mira followed closely, looking at everything she could: the walls were slate gray, unadorned, the floors plain, white marbled tile, the ceiling cathedral style, dotted with dusty, pollen covered skylights so a little light leaked into the otherwise drab building.

Griswold came to a stop outside a gray door and produced a key from his pocket. It clicked in the keyhole, then the door slid soundlessly open and revealed the innards of an elevator.

"Get on," Griswold waved she and Laxus inside then followed. The door closed when he inserted the key again, then he pressed the basement level button and they descended.

"The jail is kept downstairs?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, out of sight, out of mind," the man explained.

Mira pulled the bobby pin out of her hair and loosened her ponytail.

"Trying to look good for the—"

"If you finish that sentence, I'm going to make sure you have a few less teeth," Laxus said sharply.

Griswold glowered and mumbled under his breath, but was otherwise quiet.

Mira worried her fingers in the hem of her dress and fought off nerves.

The elevator ground to a halt. Laxus tried to grab Mira's hand again, but she slipped out of the metal box before she even noticed and shuffled down the hall, hot on Griswold's heels.

The jail was as drab as she expected, with barred cells and plain, concrete floors. She saw Natalie immediately, the girl leaned casually against the bars inside her cell and played with a curl of brunette hair.

She lifted her head, locked eyes with Griswold, and smiled. "Adam, come to let me loose?"

"Not a chance, snake," Griswold shot back. "You're lucky you're not hanging."

"You don't have anything on me," Natalie replied. "You—" She trailed off when she saw Mira. "Hey, love." She stood up a little straighter. Mira could see it cost her to do even that, the movement pulled her wound taut. She blanched and swallowed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mira asked when she came even with the cell.

Natalie winked. "Then I'd look like every other skid in here and I wouldn't be able to charm the cops into letting me out." But Natalie would stand out anywhere she went, she wouldn't have to try.

"Keep dreaming," Griswold said.

Natalie turned her hazel orbs to Laxus. "Maybe a dragon slayer will take pity on me, seeing as how I _did_ save his girl."

Laxus' expression soured. "You tried to _kill_ her." Lightning played over his skin.

"Relax, Laxus," Mira tried.

Laxus shook his head and stalked down the hall, leaving Mira, Natalie and Griswold staring awkwardly at each other.

Natalie sucked on her tooth and turned away from him. "Why are you here, Mira?"

"I don't know," Mira said truthfully. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for not letting Dee drown me and stuff." It seemed stupid, considering it was Natalie that put her in that situation in the first place, but she could have walked away. "And… and I know what you meant, earlier, about us being alike."

Natalie's mouth tilted up into a slow smile. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

" _But_ ," Mira said, "I would never use that as an excuse to manipulate people. I want you to know where you went wrong, Natalie. You almost had it all, if you just trusted us a little more."

Natalie tried to turn away. Mira reached out and snatched up her hand. Warm metal bit into her skin as she tried to slide the hair pin into Natalie's hand. "You just have to try harder to be better."

"When I get out of this dump, I'll take your words into consideration," Natalie said after a moment. She pushed the bobby pin back into Mira's hand and turned away.

* * *

Eli sat with his head leaned back against a filthy wall. Laxus stood in front of his cell for a full thirty seconds before the man deigned to acknowledge him. "Come to turn yourself in, pal?"

"You know I'm not," Laxus replied.

"Why not? The cell is pretty roomy, I have a nice single cot here you and I can share if we snuggle up real close," Eli said sarcastically.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, so you're here to let us out then?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Laxus replied.

Eli's expression darkened. "You're just as guilty as I am, Laxus."

"Maybe," Laxus agreed.

Eli stood and walked over to the bars. "Some advice, pal, when you're through here in Innisfil, don't ever come back. This place isn't kind to narcs. Especially hypocritical ones."

Laxus clenched his jaw.

"But karma settles its scores, eh? It'll catch up to you when you're least expecting it, and you'll get yours."

Laxus turned from the man.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Eli demanded.

"I thought I did, but it turns out I was wrong," Laxus replied, and walked away.

* * *

He walked past Natalie without ever looking at her and made straight for the elevator. There he found Griswold and a pale looking Mira leaning against the wall. He grabbed for Mira's hand as soon as he saw her and stiffened when he felt the small piece of metal tucked into her palm. He wanted to ask, _what the fuck is this_ , but kept his face carefully blank. Mira didn't even look at him.

"You kids want to stay a few days?" Griswold asked as he placed his key back into the lock and called the elevator down.

Laxus looked to Mira. "You could use another few days' rest…"

"I'm fine," Mira said automatically. "I think we've been here long enough."

Laxus opened his mouth to protest again, then shrugged. "Sure. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Yeah." The doors opened and Griswold stepped inside. Mira and Laxus followed.

"What's going to happen to them from here?" Mira asked.

"They're waiting for a trial to get their sentences', but after that, they'll probably send them both to work in the mines, if they can get them on murder."

Mira's mouth went dry. "The mines will kill them."

Griswold gave her a challenging look. "Is there a problem with how we deal with criminals?"

Laxus squeezed Mira's fingers to keep her quiet. Mira opened her mouth to speak anyway, but then the doors opened up into the main building again and Griswold stepped out. The moment had passed.

"You need anything else, kid? Money, a ride?" Griswold asked as he led them through the station.

"Nah," Laxus said. He still had that cash he and Eli had… procured from the Wren all those days before riding around in his boot, and the money Griswold had paid him even before that.

"Good, 'cause I got nothing," the cop said.

 _Typical,_ Laxus thought with a lazy smile and an eye roll.

The three other police officers watched them until they left the building. Mira felt better when they were outside and probing eyes weren't burrowing into her skin. She kept her eyes trained to the ground until she heard the roll of wheels crushing gravel as a carriage pulled into the drive. Looking up, she saw a girl in a red and black tunic step out. She had short blonde hair and a wry smile. She barely looked at Mira as she passed. There was something familiar about her face, the lift of her brow, the angle of her cheekbone, the fullness of her lip. The pieces clicked together for Mira, but she didn't stop the girl. She kept facing forward and moved on with haste, even though every step shouted _guilty._

"I'm gunna go home, drink a beer, and forget all this shit ever happened," Griswold was saying. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure, Laxus, but working with you has been a pain in the dick. Don't quit your day job—police work isn't really your thing."

"It's not much yours, either," Laxus sniped back. "Besides, everyone is either in jail or dead, it wasn't too bad." Even as he said it, it didn't come out convincing.

Griswold just snorted and let it go. "The train station is that way," he pointed down the street. "I'm headed the other direction."

Laxus raised a brow. "To the Black Cat? That's hardly home."

Griswold shrugged. "Got some money to burn, kid, and some girl's I haven't seen in awhile." He stuck out his hand for Laxus to shake. "Hey, don't let yourself get caught up in that shit, eh?" He nodded back to Natalie and Eli. "They're off the map now, but there're others like 'em. It's easy to drown if you let yourself."

 _Isn't that the truth_. "Yeah," Laxus said, "Thanks."

"Keep your nose clean, Snow." Griswold patted her shoulder too hard, not to be malicious, but because his mind was elsewhere.

Mira winced and forced a smile. "Thanks."

Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Hope to see you never," he called back to Griswold. The man didn't reply.

* * *

The elevator dinged, pulling Natalie from her reverie. She paused trailing her fingers through her hair and watched the doors slide open. A thin woman slipped through, a bored and cocky smile on her mouth. She was dappled with blood, it was on her cheek and in her hair, but that didn't dampen Natalie's grin. "Took you long enough."

Dimaria sighed. "I told you hanging out with that York douche was a waste of your time."

Natalie shrugged. "I was bored, and I had fun while it lasted."

Dimaria held her hand over the lock and allowed her magic to roll out in a controlled burst. The door swung open. "You know that waste of flesh Sander told me Julian had you captive?"

"Is that how he got you to come along?" Natalie wondered.

"You're just lucky the Emperor is busy elsewhere, and I had some time, but he's due back soon." Dimaria tucked her hair behind her ears and gave Natalie a patented big sister frown.

"Julian wouldn't have done anything to hurt me. He was sweet sometimes, in his own way." Natalie was stubborn to the last.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Natalie."

Natalie shrugged her off. "Are all those cops upstairs dead?"

Dimaria grabbed Natalie's cuffs and melted them as well. The metal got hot enough that it blistered Natalie's skin, but she didn't pull away. "I don't like loose ends."

Natalie rose on tiptoe and kissed her sister's cheek. "Can you release Eli as well?"

"So you can bring home another stray?" Dimaria asked with a derisive snort.

"That's not very nice, I love him, you know?" Natalie protested. "Besides, I'm not going home, I have something more fun than that planned."

Dimaria crossed her arms. "You better not be getting into trouble; I can't come bail you out again."

"I'm fine," Natalie said. "You still have Klaus, right?"

She shrugged. "He was in the carriage when I left, dunno if he's still there."

Natalie's smile didn't falter. "Come on, let's get Eli."

* * *

Laxus waited until that night, when they had rented a dumpy room two towns over before he whirled on Mira and said a curt, "What the hell were you doing with that bobby pin, Mira?"

She turned her back and started pulling out her ponytail.

When it became clear she wasn't going to answer him, he crossed the room and grabbed her uninjured arm. "Hey, I'm talking to you. What were you doing with that bobby pin?"

"Fixing my hair," Mira said.

"You're a liar."

"What do you want me to say, Laxus?" Mira asked after a moment of silence. "You already know what I was trying to do."

"She's a criminal, she deserves to be in there," Laxus replied.

"She's not a bad person, she's just messed up," Mira said. "And she was right about our magic, we're alike—"

"You're _nothing_ like her," he said vehemently. "She was just trying to manipulate you one last time. Griswold wasn't right about much, but he was right about Natalie—she's rotten to the core."

Mira opened her mouth to interject, but Laxus rolled on, "You don't want her out of jail, regardless of what you think you owe her. It's a good thing you didn't try to give it to her, who knows what trouble she'd cause then?"

Mira looked away and didn't tell him that she'd tried.

Laxus scrubbed his hand through his hair and attempted to ignore the dejected look on Mira's face. _You're being an ass_ , but Mira was too kind and too forgiving for her own good. "What's done is done. It's over now, so let's just forget about it, alright?"

"What if they die in the mines?"

Laxus let out a puff of air. "They're both survivors, Mira, they'll be okay." He didn't really believe that, but she looked like she needed to hear it.

Mira itched around her bullet wound. Turning, she looked at Laxus. He had already stripped to his boxers, so she could appreciate how much he'd endured. He had deep bruising along his jaw, over his chest, and a bandage much like hers covering his ribs. "We're a mess."

Laxus breathed loudly out of his nose. "Yeah, I feel it too. Come on, I'm beat."

Mira started tugging awkwardly at her dress until Laxus took pity on her and helped. Her skin raised in goose bumps where he touched. Laxus kept it chaste, and even went so far as to hold out his shirt for her when she was nude. "Wanna wear this to bed?"

She smiled. "That's nice."

"My reasons aren't," Laxus held out the dark blue dress shirt for her to slip in to, first the injured arm, then the other. it fell down over her thighs and hung over her hands, far too large in every way. Laxus started buttoning it.

"What do you mean?"

He paused and looked into her eyes—they were like two bottomless pools against the navy of the shirt. He kissed her forehead, then the corner of her mouth. "That way I don't have you distracting me while I'm trying to sleep."

Mira smiled slyly. "Distracting?"

He brushed her lips and cupped her breast. "Yeah, not while you're hurt." He pulled away and turned towards the bed.

Mira watched him turn down the covers, apprehension, excitement and anticipation all mixing together to make her stomach flutter with butterflies.

Laxus crawled in, tucked his arms behind his head, and let out a heavy sigh. "Coming?"

Mira smirked and climbed in after him. She lay on her side, conscious of her sore shoulder, and rested her cheek against his chest. She could feel the steady _thrum, thrum, thrum_ of his heart beat. It was a nice sound, one that she always wanted to listen to.

Reaching up, Laxus snapped out the bedside lamp and threw them into darkness. Mira waited for him to start touching her. And waited. And waited.

Finally, she tilted her face to look at the man she loved and realized his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. He snored softly, totally asleep. Mira glared at him indignantly. He didn't notice. Holding in a sigh, she closed her eyes.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, her mind kept circling on the events. Though Natalie had stepped out and taken a bullet aimed for her, she was suddenly glad that the girl hadn't taken the bobby pin—not that there was any guarantee that she'd know what to do with it even if she had. _You tried, she declined, and that's all that matters. You're more than even_. Not that Mira thought Natalie would be in jail for very long. Girls like her… they were always on the move, and it was very difficult to tie them down in any one place, even a jail cell.

Laxus shifted and muttered in his sleep. His arm was warm pressing into her back, and his chest comfortable, if not a little hard. Reaching up, she ran her fingers over his muscles and watched his skin twitch with the contact. It made her smile to know he was ticklish. She explored further, roving over his abs to the place where his body met in a V, and played with the thin line of blonde hair leading lower. She hesitated, remembering his, _not while you're hurt,_ and thought, _what does he know, anyway? Not much._ She did what she wanted and followed the trail. He was mostly flaccid and stayed that way for several long seconds while she teased, but that changed, along with his breathing. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but he'd definitely stopped his soft snoring. Mira smiled wickedly to herself and sat up. The motion hurt, but she went slow. Pushing back the covers, she climbed on his lap and positioned herself so he was rubbing against her opening, but not penetrating, then started to massage between her legs and rock over his hardness. She was wet, excited by imagining the moment Laxus woke and met her eyes. Throwing her head back, she rocked harder and moved her fingers faster.

That was what Laxus woke to, a wraith-like girl with tousled silver curls sitting on his lap and fingering herself furiously. His shirt was partially open so he could see the swell of her breasts as she rocked and moaned fervently. In seconds he was rock hard. He wanted to grab her and slip inside, but he also enjoyed just watching her edge herself closer and closer to orgasm. She reached up to grab her own breast, then decided that it hurt to much to do and settled with pulling tautly on the hem of the shirt. Laxus watched her chest heave and flush, visible even in the moonlight, and knew what was coming.

Mira tried to be quiet, but her orgasms never were. She pinched her bottom lip between her teeth and released a long, low sob. Laxus reached out, grabbed her hips, and lifted her up so he could slide inside. Mira let out a startled yip that turned into a moan of pleasure. She finally looked at him. Her eyes were like lightless sapphires, her mouth such a dark red it looked like over-ripe cherries. He wanted to kiss her, but his side ached when he tried to rise. Mira's eyelids droop closed and the bone-white of her teeth gleamed when she opened her mouth to pant. The pain faded. He lifted her a little higher so she didn't have to do much work, and held her there while he slid into her, slower than he'd like. Still, watching her breasts bounce, barely hidden under his shirt, and hearing the way she moaned when it felt particularly good, was enough to make his whole body flush. Her fingernails dug into his chest and her sighs got more frantic. Laxus dared to move faster, even though it hurt, and was rewarded when her body tightened around his. Mira threw her head back and shivered and moaned too loudly. Laxus slammed into her twice more, too rough by far, and came.

Mira stayed on top of him with her head tilted back for another few seconds, riding out pleasure, beating back pain. When she finally tipped her face down to look at him, Laxus was starting to look concerned. She rushed to say, "Sorry, I know you were tired."

Laxus let go of her hips and locked his hands behind his head. "I don't mind being woken up for this, but is your shoulder—"

"It's fine," Mira lied. It ached, but it had been worth it, she felt loose and tired now. Sliding off Laxus, she went to the washroom, got cleaned up, then came back and climbed into bed once more. Back she went to leaning against his chest and tickling the skin there. "We should be able to reach Melony in a few days," she said, naming the town she'd left her siblings in. "They said they were going into the mountains."

Laxus sleepily gathered her in close. "Sure."

"Then we can go get Freed, Bickslow and Ever."

"Mmm." He didn't relish telling his team how he got his wounds.

Mira dropped a kiss to his chest. "G'night."

Laxus thought he'd said it back, but he was already mostly asleep.

* * *

They'd been travelling for two days when their train pulled into the town called Melony. It was small and quaint, with one restaurant, one clothing shop, a shoe maker, and a blacksmith. That was it, that was all. They hit the diner first. Laxus went to the washroom before they sat down to eat, so Mira grabbed a table and picked up a newspaper. There wasn't anything particularly interesting inside, just a few local stories, a dog that saved a boy, a vulcan that'd been terrorizing the neighboring town, and a ton of ads. Most of them were generic, but one in particular caught her eye. It was printed on a thick piece of black paper and said, "The Rouge Casino, where you can explore all of the Cardinal Sins."

 _'Cardinal Sin's might be a good name_.' If she closed her eyes, she could see Natalie as she said it, could almost feel her breath breaking across her lips again as they stood too close in a small closet and waited for a dragon slayer to attack.

Her mouth went dry. _It's a coincidence._ It had to be, because Natalie was in jail, and Klaus, though he was on the lam, hadn't heard that conversation.

The washroom door banged open and Laxus came out. Mira wavered, then decided to close the paper.

"Anything good in there?" Laxus asked.

"If you want to read how Miss Molly lost Pastor Dave's prize sheep," Mira said sarcastically. Her skin felt too hot, the restaurant too small. _You can't go back to that place; you can't do that again. It'll tear you and Laxus apart. Besides, it's probably unrelated._

Laxus looked at her quizzically. "You alright?"

Mira smiled. "Fine." It felt forced, but in time, she'd say it and it would be true. Reaching out, she weaved her finger's through Laxus'.

* * *

 **That's all she wrote!**

 **I've started a BickslowxLisanna fic in this universe called Pandora's Box. Go check it out if you liked it, it has the same sort of tone (I hope?) as this. I like it so far… But I have almost no readers :'(**

 **Also, if you're interested, I'm continuing my fic Hunter (for better or worse… we'll see…). I also made a promise to a user to write a gender-bend fic in the near future about Lucy, Natsu and Mira (It'll likely be a smutty one-shot) but if you're into that, make sure to check my page and such. You know the drill. Thanks so much for reading… I never expected this story to be over 200,000 words, but you humored me and read through all the weirdness and the like and stuck around, so bully for me. You've all been fantastic readers. I know my writing can be an… acquired taste, but…. We did it! And I did what I wanted. That's been a first since I started writing fan fiction. Yay! If this gets taken down by a mod for the smutty content, (it's happened before) feel free to PM me and I'll send you a copy of this monster.**

 **If I gave you hours of entertainment, share this story with your friends! I always appreciate new readers :)**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
